


Love at First Sight | Larry

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Gay, LGTB, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mistery, Pride, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrypl
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 163,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: AU, gdzie wszystko ma swoje - mniej lub bardziej - logiczne wytłumaczenie. Nic nie dzieje się przez przypadek, a historia lubi się powtarzać, chociaż nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy.Czy ktoś, kto czuje się niekompletny w końcu znajdzie brakujący element? I czym jest tak naprawdę miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?Duże ilości herbaty, kawy i przemyśleń. I będzie miłość, dużo miłości. Ale wszystko w swoim czasie.





	1. 1. Incomplete

 

Angielska pogoda nigdy nie należała do jego ulubionych. Już, jako dziecko w deszczowe dni starał się przekonać mamę do spakowania walizek i wyprowadzki do ciepłych krajów. Celem miało być Southampton, gdyż w swoim pięcioletnim rozumku wykombinował, że skoro w nazwie ma  _south_  a na dodatek na mapie leży niżej niż Londyn to musi być tam cieplej i na pewno nie pada tak często. Było to nad wyraz logiczne rozumowanie, z którego był dumy. Dlatego nie rozumiał mamy, która kwitowała jego pomysł rozczulonym uśmiechem, mierzwieniem włosów i mamrotaniem czegoś o prawdopodobieństwie przyszłych problemów z geografią. On chciał tylko słońca i ciepła i żeby nie padało, żadna geografia go nie obchodziła. Jego plan był genialny a mama się z niego śmiała, nie dostrzegając tego. Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że dorośli jednak nie są tacy mądrzy, za jakich się uważają i nie wiedzą wszystkiego. Przecież, gdy czegoś nie lubisz nie musisz tego znosić, możesz to zmienić lub wykluczyć ze swojego życia, tak jak wykluczyli z jego diety orzechy. Nie lubił ich, więc przestał je jeść i mama przyznała mu w tym rację, więc dlaczego nie chciała uciec od deszczu. Nie rozumiał tego, w końcu sama na niego narzekała. Była jego zdaniem niemądra. Jednak po dogłębnej półgodzinnej analizie stwierdził, że mimo wszystko kocha mamę i jest ona najlepszą mamą na świecie, chociaż nie podziela jego chęci ucieczki przed deszczem i chłodem. I kiedy doszedł do tego wniosku, przestał się obrażać, przytulił rodzicielkę i poprosił o włączenie bajek.

Niechęć do ponurej pogody i geograficzne rozterki wyprowadzkowe nie były jedynymi rzeczami, nad którymi jego matula kręciła głową z czułością i zastanawiała się skąd mu się to wzięło. Od zawsze wiedział, że nie jest taki jak inne dzieci, i bynajmniej nie chodziło tylko o chłopców, którym sam przecież był. Z biegiem lat zauważył, że nie może znaleźć z nikim wspólnego języka. Już od najmłodszych lat, mimo że był bardzo otwartą i pozytywną osobą nie potrafił z jakiegoś powodu wejść w głębsze relacje z ludźmi. Miał po prostu swoistą blokadę uniemożliwiającą mu bliższe przyjaźnie bądź znajomości. Podświadomie czuł, że wina – o ile można było to tak określić, była po jego stronie. Czegoś mu brakowało, nie wiedział, czego, ale starał się zapełnić tą pustkę tak jak umiał najlepiej. Spędzał czas z rówieśnikami będąc grupowym promyczkiem słońca i duszą towarzystwa, budując relacje z ludźmi, chociaż ciągle miał wrażenie, że nie pasuje. Jednak mimo wszystkich starań, grona dobrych kolegów i koleżanek, to uczucie bycia niekompletnym nie znikało, ciągle będąc jak ziejąca chłodem czarna dziura w jego wnętrzu. Czekająca, aby ją zapełnić, pulsująca delikatnie, jednak wciąż pusta.

Przytłoczony zaczął uciekać w świat książek, pochłaniając wszystkie – od bajek po pozycje naukowe. Najbardziej ukochał sobie te traktujące o historii ludzkości. Były jego odskocznią od rzeczywistości, która z każdym mijającym dniem stawała się coraz bardziej szara i ciężka do zniesienia. Nie okazywał tego na zewnątrz, przede wszystkim, aby nie martwić mamy, która miała wystarczająco wiele problemów i nie potrzebowała dodatkowo zamartwiać się egzystencjonalnymi problemami swojego syna. A przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył powoli pochłaniając kolejne pozycje, bo sam nie wiedział jak wyjaśnić to, co się z nim działo. I z biegiem lat niewiele się zmieniło. No może oprócz tego, że polubił Londyn mimo jego paskudnej pogody. W końcu oferował mu niezliczoną ilość bibliotek, pachnących wilgocią antykwariatów i ulicznych targów, gdzie wśród krzyków i gwaru wyszukiwał kolejne cudeńka do swojej kolekcji. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu ciągał mamę do kolejnych dzielnic miasta i z błyszczącymi oczami rzucał się na podniszczone tomy z namaszczeniem przeglądając tytuły i streszczenia na okładkach. I wiedział, bardzo dobrze wiedział, że mama kręci głową z tym swoim typowym, rozczulonym uśmiechem, po czym dołącza do niego przypominając, że niektóre z wybranych dzieł ma już w swoim posiadaniu. Dopingowała go w jego pasji i gdy tylko mogła podrzucała mu coraz to nowsze tytuły, na temat, których dyskutowali wspólnie przez długie godziny przy wystygłej zielonej herbacie z jaśminem. To był ich cotygodniowy rytuał, tylko ich dwójka, aromatyczny napój i rozmowy o książkach i zamierzchłych czasach, których dotyczyły. I chociaż często miał ochotę wysłać mamę prosto do łóżka, aby odpoczęła przed następnym ciężkim dniem to nie mógł tego zrobić, wiedząc ile dla niej znaczą chwile spędzane z nim. Pracowała za dużo, aby zapewnić mu wszystko, co najlepsze i doceniał to starając się sprawiać jak najmniej problemów i dorabiać gdzie tylko mógł, aby, choć trochę ją odciążyć.

Zdarzały się jednak momenty, kiedy ani towarzystwo rówieśników, ani rozmowy z mamą ani książki nie mogły wypełnić i zmniejszyć tego uczucia tlącego się gdzieś w jego wnętrzu. Nawet muzyka, która towarzyszyła mu od zawsze nie pomagała, chociaż sam głosił i wyznawał teorię, że jest ona lekarstwem na wszystko. Zwarzywszy na swój gust muzyczny miał problemy, aby podzielić się wrażeniami i spostrzeżeniami z ludźmi w jego wieku, za to mama z chęcią dawała się wciągnąć w dywagacje na temat ukrytego przekazu i sensu piosenek, których ona sama słuchała w młodości. Przez miłość do historii i muzykę, której słuchał nazywała go starą duszą i musiał przyznać, że było w tym całkiem sporo prawdy. Jednak, kiedy przychodził ten moment, w którym wewnętrzny ból stawał się nie do zniesienia, nikt i nic nie było w stanie mu pomóc. W takich chwilach siadał na wyłożonym poduszkami, szerokim parapecie swojego okna, przyciągając kolana do piersi i oplatając je ramionami po prostu patrzył w dal nie skupiając się na niczym. Wyłączał się, odcinając całkowicie, po prostu będąc i próbując znaleźć odpowiedź na to, czego mu brakuje. Kiedy zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy jego mama zaniepokojona próbowała na wszystkie możliwe sposoby uzyskać jakąkolwiek reakcję, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Miał wtedy sześć lat i do dziś pamięta, że kiedy po kilku godzinach wpatrywania się w krajobraz, bez żadnego ruchu czy mrugnięcia, w końcu wybudził się z letargu zastał kobietę siedzącą na ziemi i łkającą w dłonie. Mrugał zawzięcie starając się nawilżyć suche oczy i strach zaczął oplatać się wokół niego. Przestraszył się, że jego ukochanej mamusi starło się coś złego i zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego ta rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ją przytulił. Wtedy też nie całkiem pojmował, czemu na zewnątrz było już zupełnie ciemno skoro przecież zupełnie niedawno wstał. Trwał w ramionach mamy, przyciśnięty do niej w, jak mu się wydawało, rozpaczliwym i silnym uścisku i nie wiedział, co się stało. Dopiero po pewnym czasie, gdy kobieta uspokoiła się na tyle by przestać łkać, odsunęła go od siebie i zaprowadziła do kuchni, gdzie przy kubku parującej herbaty jaśminowej wytłumaczyła, co się z nim działo przez te godziny, które gdzieś mu uciekły. Później spytała czy było coś, o czym chciał z nią porozmawiać, coś, co go trapiło, jednak zaprzeczył. Mimo tego, że miał tylko sześć lat nie chciał jej martwić. Odpuściła wtedy, ale widział w jej oczach, że mu nie wierzy. I było mu przykro, bo nie lubił, kiedy spojrzenie mamy stawało się smutne, ale sam nie wiedział dokładnie, co mu się działo, więc jak mógłby to wytłumaczyć komuś innemu.

Po pierwszym razie przyszły kolejne „epizody", jak je nazywali. Pojawiały się nieregularnie, nie było jakiegoś logicznego wzoru, który przewidziałby, kiedy znów odpłynie. To po prostu się działo i z biegiem lat weszło do ich domowej rutyny. Oboje się do tego przyzwyczaili, chociaż on w dalszym ciągu zaraz po wybudzeniu był przez kilka sekund zdezorientowany, a poczucie winy spadało na niego tak szybko jak jego wzrok padał na kubek herbaty stojący tuż obok. Ten mały detal miał dla niego wielkie znaczenie, chociaż nie pamiętał, za którym razem mama postanowiła zostawić go obok. Zimny napój był świadectwem tego, że jest przy nim, że się martwi, a on wciąż i wciąż nie potrafił powiedzieć jej, czemu tak się zachowuje. W pierwszych latach kobieta brała wolne w pracy, aby siedzieć przy nim, bo, mimo że epizody pojawiały się bez większych zapowiedzi to po kilku razach zauważyli wspólnie kilka znaków ostrzegawczych. Przed zazwyczaj stawał się ospały, cichszy a jednocześnie bardziej nerwowy. Zirytować go mogło wszystko, od padającego deszczu po krzywo ustawione mydło w łazience. Kiedy w końcu połączyli fakty i doszli do wniosku, że jedno ma związek z drugim, mama brała wolne w pracy na najbliższe dni, aby być przy nim. I naprawdę ciężko było mu ją przekonać, że nie musi tego robić, że przecież i tak po prostu siedzi i patrzy w nicość, a częste urlopy nie były mile widziane przez wymagającego szefa. Kiedy w końcu po długich i wyczerpujących psychiczne pertraktacjach kobieta przyznała mu rację, po kolejnym epizodzie znalazł obok kubek z zimną już herbatą. I ten sam wyszczerbiony, czerwony kubek był pierwszą rzeczą, jaką widział, gdy wracał do siebie. Przypomnieniem, że mama się o niego martwi i jest przy nim, bo jak sama mawiała, nie ważne czy miał sześć, szesnaście czy czterdzieści lat, zawsze będzie jej małym chłopcem.

Lata mijały, deszcz wciąż go irytował jednak pogodził się z tym, że wyprowadzka do ciepłych krajów nie jest rozwiązaniem. Wiedział też, dlaczego mama na jego propozycję wyjazdu na stałe do Southampton kręciła głową z uśmiechem. Pojechali tam, gdy miał siedem lat i znalazł luki w swoim rozumowaniu, gdy po niespełna dwóch godzinach w pociągu stanęli na równie deszczowym dworcu nadmorskiego miasteczka. Nie wspominali o tym, chociaż mama czasem patrzyła na niego znacząco, gdy wspominane były ciepłe kraje, i widział dokładnie w jej oczach ten zadziorny błysk. Po upadku genialnego planu starał się ze wszystkich sił polubić albo przynajmniej zaakceptować deszcz i szarugę, i realizował to postanowienie długimi spacerami bez parasola, po których wracał przemoczony do suchej nitki i trochę bardziej szczęśliwy. Nawet załamywanie rąk rodzicielki powodowało jedynie delikatny uśmiech. Tak, deszcz wciąż go irytował, ale jednocześnie był prysznicem dla jego duszy, którego potrzebował od czasu do czasu. I gdy tylko mógł wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu ciepła, skwaru i słońca, rozkoszując się póki mógł promieniami na chłodnej skórze. Praca pozwalała mu na podróże, więc korzystał ile mógł, zawsze jednak wracając do szarego Londynu.

Im starszy się stawał tym wyraźniej widział, że jako dziecko miał rację. Nie pasował do innych, nie potrafił stworzyć silniejszych niż zwykłe koleżeństwo relacji z nikim. Wciąż był otwartym człowiekiem otoczonym roześmianymi rówieśnikami, ale przestał udawać. Był po prostu sobą, utrzymującym dobre stosunki z ludźmi, ale odcinającym się od nich i chroniącym własną prywatność. Miał własne zdanie i potrafił go bronić, nie dopasowywał się do innych, aby zdobyć ich sympatie, bo znał własną wartość. I albo ktoś to akceptował, albo nie. To nie był jego problem. Uczucie pustki wciąż w nim tkwiło, jednak po takim czasie było po prostu czymś stałym i normalnym, czymś, do czego wracał, gdy w jego głowie panował chaos, bo to jedyna rzecz, która pozostawała niezmienna. Przyzwyczaił się do tego i żył normalnie pielęgnując i rozwijając swoją pasję do historii i starając się zaszczepić ją w innych. Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata i tylko czasem pozwalał sobie na tęsknotę, za czymś, czego nie znał, ale wiedział, że było integralną częścią niego.

**~*~**

Gorące i duszne powietrze pokrywające ciała cienką warstwą potu i palące słońce wysuszające niepodlewane trawniki na wiór, to była codzienność, od której od małego chciał uciec. Kiedy tylko pogoda się psuła i ciężkie krople deszczu spadały z gęstych chmur był najszczęśliwszy na świecie i nie bacząc na zakazy bądź godzinę wybiegał z domu rozkoszując się chłodną wodą na rozgrzanej skórze. Rodzicie wielokrotnie starali się wybić mu z głowy te eskapady, jednak skutek był nijaki, wystarczyło, że usłyszał charakterystyczny szum a do nosa dotarł zapach świeżego powietrza, rzucał wszystko, czym się zajmował i już go nie było. Wracał po kilku godzinach przemoczony i uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, od progu starając się namówić rodziców do przeprowadzki w chłodniejsze miejsce. Londyn lub Dublin wydawały się wręcz ziemią obiecaną dla jego rządnego chłodu i szarugi ciała. Miami, w którym mieszkali było dla niego zbyt gorące, zbyt duszne i zbyt słoneczne. Rodzice patrzyli na niego z politowaniem, które irytowało siedmiolatka niesamowicie i raczyli go informacją, że jak będzie dorosły będzie mógł mieszkać gdzie tylko zapragnie, ale póki jest na ich utrzymaniu zostanie tu gdzie jest. Nie podobało mu się to, ale wiedział, że mają rację. Oboje pracowali na dobrych pozycjach w dobrych firmach, zarabiali wystarczająco, aby zapewnić dobre życie sobie, jemu i jego siostrze. Przeprowadzka nie wchodziła w grę, nawet, jeżeli bardzo jej pragnął.

Oprócz tego, że nie przepadał za słoneczną i zdecydowanie za ciepłą pogodą w Miami, był zupełnie normalnym dzieckiem, a przynajmniej lubił tak o sobie myśleć. Miał znajomych, z którymi lubił spędzać czas i przecież to, że nie darzył ich większą zażyłością nie miało znaczenia. Chociaż, mimo wszystko miał status odludka, wolał samotne spacery od zabaw w grupie, jeśli miał możliwość wyboru. Po prostu nie przepadał za towarzystwem innych, czuł, że w jakimś stopniu nie pasuje do swoich rówieśników, przez co zawsze był tym cichym. Wolał słuchać, analizować i obserwować, próbując znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie, czemu nie potrafi rozwinąć z nikim głębszych relacji. Pozostawał, więc w tyle, wycofany, bo nie chciał udawać kogoś, kim nie był, nie czuł potrzeby dopasowania się do innych, będąc sobą.

Odskocznię znalazł nie tylko w samotnych spacerach i tańczeniu w deszczu, chociaż uwielbiał to mimo upływu czasu. Gdy potrzebował odpocząć brał ołówek i rysował, powoli i sumiennie tworząc małe arcydzieła, jak nazywała jego prace mama. Ojczym zazwyczaj mruczał pod nosem, że powinien wziąć się za coś poważnego i przestać marnować czas. On jednak zupełnie się tym nie przejmował, kreśląc coraz bardziej skomplikowane rysunki, pracując nad warsztatem, analizując każdą najmniejszą kreskę. Był perfekcjonistą i nie potrafił przestać dopóki na papierze nie pojawiło się idealne odwzorowanie wizji, którą miał w głowie. Tysiące kartek pokazujących wieloletni progres zalegało w pudłach na strychu, a najlepsze z prac dumnie ozdabiały ściany pokoju. Kiedy ołówek przestał stanowić wyzwanie przerzucił się na węgiel, jednak to kredki stały się jego drugim ulubionym narzędziem pracy. Zawsze miał przy sobie szkicownik i kilka zużytych i pogryzionych ołówków w różnych kolorach, tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby coś zainspirowało go na tyle by musiał to narysować. Na któreś urodziny dostał od mamy tablet graficzny, do którego na początku podchodził sceptycznie, bo jak technologiczne cudeńko miało zastąpić skrzypienie rysika po kartce, jednak po jakimś czasie przekonał się do jego użyteczności. Mógł tworzyć zupełnie nowe prace, doskonalić technikę i nie przyczyniać się pośrednio do wycinki drzew, chociaż w najgorszych momentach, kiedy czuł, że naprawdę nie pasuje nigdzie wracał do kartek i naostrzonego ołówka, którego smukłe linie mógł rozcierać palcami. To była jego odskocznia, a mama była największą fanką jego prac, które z namaszczeniem oglądała mierzwiąc mu włosy i uśmiechając się dumnie.

Miał takie dni, kiedy ani deszcz, ani ołówek i puste kartki ani nawet muzyka nie były w stanie zabić melancholii i tęsknoty. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tęskni za czymś nieznanym, gdy miał osiem lat i obudził się gwałtownie, wyrwany z koszmaru a całe jego ciało trzęsło się potrzebując czegoś, czego nie miał, czego mu brakowało. Jako inteligentny młody człowiek doszedł do wniosku, że to właśnie z powodu tego braku nie potrafi stworzyć bliższych relacji z nikim. Był wybrakowany, niekompletny i momentami metaforycznie umierający z tęsknoty. Przez długi czas szukał czegoś, co sprawiłoby, że pustka stałaby się mniejsza, imał się różnych zajęć, raz po raz wracając do rysowania, które mimo całej miłości i dumy nie wystarczało. Musiał znaleźć coś jeszcze, coś, co oderwałoby go całkowicie od rozmyślania. I w końcu znalazł, tam gdzie najmniej spodziewał się znaleźć cokolwiek przydatnego. Podczas jednej z lekcji matematyki, na której siedział kreśląc zawijasy z tyłu zeszytu, bo monotonny głos nauczycielki działał na niego otępiająco, a na dodatek upał dawał mu się we znaki. Nigdy nie miał problemów z tym przedmiotem, nie był wybitny, plasował się raczej w między resztą szarych, niewyróżniających się uczniów prześlizgując się z klasy do klasy na średnich ocenach, ale tego dnia, gdy znudzony podniósł wzrok na zapisaną drobnym maczkiem tablicę pełną wykresów, coś zaskoczyło w jego wnętrzu. Podniósł się z ławki, odprowadzany zdziwionym wzrokiem i szeptami swoich kolegów z klasy minął profesorkę, która równie zaskoczona nie próbowała go zatrzymać, i stanął przed zapełnioną danymi powierzchnią. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od tablicy, sięgnął po kredę i po prostu zaczął rozwiązywać. Z każdą zapisaną cyfrą zalewała go fala ulgi i spokoju. Znalazł to. Rozwiązywanie równań, analiza danych statystycznych i szukanie odpowiedzi na problemy życia codziennego stały się jego pasją, nad którą spędzał długie godziny. I mimo że nadal czuł pustkę wirującą w jego wnętrzu nie była ona tak uciążliwa jak wcześniej.

Po latach przestał rzucać wszystko i wybiegać z domu, gdy tylko usłyszał pierwsze krople deszczu uderzające o ziemię. Chociaż dalej uwielbiał czuć je na skórze i gdy tylko mógł i jego obowiązki mu na to pozwalały siadał na ławce z twarzą zwróconą ku zachmurzonemu niebu i chłonął całym sobą. Z upływem czasu polubił Miami i jego upalną pogodę, szczególnie, gdy oglądał krajobraz zza szyby siedząc w klimatyzowanym biurze wypełnionym dźwiękami szumu ulewy wydobywającymi się z głośników. Jednak doceniał możliwość chodzenia bosymi stopami po plaży podczas zachodu słońca pozwalając by ciepłe drobinki pieściły jego skórę. Londyn, ziemia obiecana z dziecięcych lat plasował się teraz na pierwszym miejscu listy jego ulubionych miast i nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się odmówić wyjazdu tam, a zdarzało się to nad wyraz często.

Szkicownik i ołówek stale gościły w jego torbie, upchnięte między kolorowymi wykresami i tabelami były miłą odmianą od matematycznych zawiłości. Uwielbiał to, że był w stanie pogodzić swoje dwie ulubione pasje. Rysował, kiedy tylko miał chwilę czasu, ale również, gdy palce mrowiły od chęci a wizje kolejnych prac wybijały się ponad wszystko inne w jego umyśle. Tworzył starając się zwracać jak najwięcej uwagi na detale, dopracowując wszystko do perfekcji, a i tak nie zawsze był zadowolony. Miał wrażenie, że czegoś brakowało w jego pracach i chociaż zbierał za nie pochwały, nigdy nie był do końca zadowolony. Niby wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak jak sobie to wyobraził, każda kreska łączyła się z innymi w całość, cienie i światło wydobywały głębię z płaskiej kartki, a on i tak czuł, że mógłby to zrobić lepiej gdyby tylko wiedział, czego brakowało. Ale nie wiedział.

Będąc odludkiem i nie włączając się na siłę do życia towarzyskiego mógł ze spokojem obserwować ludzi i z każdym mijającym dniem dochodził do wniosku, że coraz mniej ich lubił. Widział jak tracą siebie, stając się kopiami innych tylko po to, żeby pasować. Sam nigdy nie zrobiłby sobie czegoś takiego, wolał pozostać sobą z garstką znajomych, którzy akceptowali jego milczącą obecność, niż na siłę próbować być kimś, kim nie był. Za bardzo kochał siebie, doceniał każdy element, który składał się na to, jaki był i każdego dnia dziękował w duchu swojej mamie za to, że pokazała mu jak ważna jest akceptacja. Nigdy nie wszedł z kimś w głębszą relację, nie umiał się przełamać, przebić przez mur, który trzymał go na dystans, przez co z czasem ilość znajomych zmniejszała się, aż w końcu prawie nikt przy nim nie pozostał. Nie przejmował się tym, zupełnie nie czuł potrzeby przebywania wśród dużej ilości ludzi, więc było mu to na rękę. I tylko czasem, kiedy kładł się do łóżka po ciężkim dniu w pracy tęsknota za czymś tworzyła w gardle gulę nie do przełknięcia. Miał dwadzieścia pięć lat i od zawsze wiedział, że jest niekompletny, ale wciąż nie umiał znaleźć czegoś, co zapełniłoby pustkę. 


	2. 2. Unused opportunity

 

Syndrom pustej kartki dopadał go w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, a irytacja tym wywołana jeszcze bardziej pogarszała sytuację. Pasję i dryg do pisania odkrył dość późno, dopiero pod koniec liceum, ale kiedy już to zrobił wszystko potoczyło się szybko, być może za szybko. Bo tak naprawdę to nie on odkrył, że umie pisać, zrobił to za niego goniec jednego z wydawnictw, który jakimś dziwnym trafem dostał w swoje ręce jedno z jego opowiadań na zajęcia z literatury. Do dzisiaj podejrzewał, że nauczycielka miała coś z tym wspólnego, ale ta zapierała się, że to nie jej sprawka. Nie wierzył jej. I w momentach takich jak ten, gdy siedział przed otwartym edytorem tekstu a kursor migał na początku pustej kartki, nie wiedział czy chciał jej podziękować, czy jednak przekląć. Uniósł dłonie znad klawiatury i sięgnął po zimną już herbatę z obrzydzeniem wpatrując się w laptopa, którego niebieskawe światło oświetlało salon jego mieszkania. I to nie tak, że nienawidził tego urządzenia, czy pisania. Nie, on kochał ten wysłużony sprzęt i uwielbiał pisanie prawie tak bardzo jak czytanie. Po prostu w tym momencie czuł blokadę, a że nie miał, na kim wyładować swojej frustracji obrywało się obiektom nieożywionym. Odchylił się do tyłu, opierając kark o zagłówek kanapy. Tęsknota zakuła go krótko, gdy przymknął powieki odgradzając się od świata zewnętrznego. Pozwolił myślom płynąć spokojnym nurtem, nie zatrzymując się dłużej przy żadnej z nich. To był jego niezawodny sposób za zebranie się w sobie i ruszenie dalej. Nie zatrzymywał myśli, pozwalał im swobodnie przepływać przez doliny własnej świadomości, tak jakby żadna nie miała ani początku ani końca. Obserwował je bez angażowania się w ich znaczenie, leniwie patrząc, ale nie zagłębiając się w ani jedną. Otulały go niczym spokojny nurt rzeki, kiedy unosił się na powierzchni chłonąc delikatne dotyki na skórze. Gdy otworzył ponownie oczy był spokojny, cała irytacja zniknęła zastąpiona wiarą we własne możliwości.

Odłożył pusty kubek i przysunął się do urządzenia, które zdążyło zgasnąć pogrążając mieszkanie w ciemności przerwanej jedynie nikłym światłem lamp ulicznych i błyszczących reklam na bilbordach. Wcisnął przypadkowy klawisz, mrużąc przez chwilę oczy, gdy blade światło podrażniło źrenice i zaczął pisać. Słowa spływały po palcach zupełnie jakby znał je od dawna, jakby tylko czekały, aż ich użyje i przeleje je na metaforyczny papier. Łączyły się w zdania, tworząc nową rzeczywistość, a on oddawał swoje dłonie w ich posiadanie, starając się odzwierciedlić ją jak najlepiej. To wszystko było tak proste jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy po wizycie w wydawnictwie i pokazaniu im kilku szkiców dostał propozycję, której odrzucenie byłoby szaleństwem biorąc pod uwagę, że miał ledwie szesnaście lat. Kilka miesięcy później jego pierwsza książka biła rekordy sprzedaży i w tamtym momencie dziękował sobie w duchu, że postanowił podpisać się pseudonimem wymyślonym na szybko i nie pozwolił na publikowanie swojego wizerunku na okładkach. Chciał spokojnie żyć, skończyć studia i nie musieć ukrywać się przed ludźmi, którzy chcieli spotkać autora najlepiej sprzedających się powieści historycznych ostatnich lat tylko po to, żeby dodać zdjęcie z nim do swoich mediów społecznościowych. Drugą książkę opublikował dwa lata później, trzecią po kolejnych dwóch, a teraz zarówno wydawnictwo jak i jego agent, którego coraz częściej miał ochotę zwolnić, naciskali, aby napisał kolejną. I wszystko było by w porządku, bo naprawdę uwielbiał pisać, gdyby nie to, że żadne z nich nie brało pod uwagę tego, że już nie był nastolatkiem z dużą ilością wolnego czasu, a wydawanie książek nie było jego głównym zajęciem. Traktował to bardziej, jako hobby, dochodowe, ale jednak wciąż tylko hobby. Po stokroć wolał zagłębiać się w kolejne historyczne skrypty, czy przygotowywać się do kolejnych zajęć, niż słuchać ciągłego jęczenia o nowe dzieło. Miał w głowie pomysł na nową opowieść, bohaterowie żyli w jego umyśle, tworząc swoje losy wśród historycznych faktów, ale za każdym razem, gdy próbował usiąść i spisać ich historie pojawiał się syndrom pustej kartki, blokada, przez którą nie był w stanie napisać ani słowa. Aż do dzisiaj. Palce śmigały po klawiaturze próbując nadążyć za myślami i przelać wszystko to, co chciał przekazać w jak najbardziej przystępny sposób. Za to go cenili, za prostotę w ukazywaniu zawiłości z dawnych czasów, która cechowała jego prace, pozwalając delektować się historią wszystkim, bez względu na wiek czy wykształcenie. Było to dla niego bardzo ważne, dlatego potrzebował stuprocentowego skupienia, aby każdy czytelnik mógł poczuć się zupełnie tak jakby przeniósł się do opisywanych wydarzeń. By mógł zagłębić się w historii, otulić faktami i razem z bohaterami przeżywać kolejne przygody.

Dlatego, gdy ciszę jego mieszkania przerwał dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia, a ława zatrzęsła się od wibracji wybijając go z rytmu w połowie słowa, warknął pod nosem i sięgnął po telefon, w ostatniej chwili ratując czerwony, wyszczerbiony kubek przed bliskim spotkaniem z podłogą. Połączenie skończyło się nim zdążył je odebrać, ale nie przejmował się tym, gładząc palcami chropowatą powierzchnię naczynia i uśmiechając się delikatnie. Wstał z kanapy, przeciągając się z pomrukiem zadowolenia, gdy zmęczone siedzeniem w jednej pozycji mięśnie rozluźniły się i bez zapalania światła udał do kuchni, zabierając ze sobą telefon, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że osoba, która się do niego dobijała zrobi to za chwilę po raz kolejny. Nie mylił się, dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia zabrzmiał dokładnie w momencie, w którym skończył zalewać wrzącą wodą torebkę zielonej herbaty z jaśminem. Odebrał nie spoglądając nawet na wyświetlacz, oparł się o blat przytrzymując telefon barkiem i pociągnął pierwszy łyk napoju mrucząc z przyjemności.

\- Dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonu, Styles? – Przewrócił oczami, słysząc wściekłe syczenie swojego agenta i nie odzywając się ani słowem upił kolejną odrobinę herbaty, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że parzy sobie usta i przełyk. Lubił to. – Nie masz za grosz szacunku do mojej pracy, nie potrafisz nawet oddzwonić! – Syk przybierał na sile, na co uniósł brwi, bo jego agent jak irytujący by nie był tak nigdy nie podnosił na niego głosu.

\- Morgan, nie zapędzaj się – mruknął, otwierając lodówkę i zupełnie zapominając, że znajduje się w niej jedynie światło. Zdecydowanie powinien wybrać się na zakupy. Tak, zrobi to jutro jak tylko się obudzi. – Jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego dzwonisz do mnie o... pierwszej nad ranem? – Spytał, ukrywając zdziwienie godziną, którą wyświetlał zegarek na piekarniku. Przecież dopiero, co była ósma wieczorem. Pewnie znów stracił poczucie czasu, nic nowego. – No słucham, Logan, co było tak ważne, żeby dzwonić do mnie o takiej porze i przerywać mi pisanie? – Mruknął, przechodząc z powrotem do salonu i siadając przed wygaszonym urządzeniem. Uwielbiał używać zamiennie imienia i nazwiska swojego agenta. Sprawiało mu to niesamowitą przyjemność, szczególnie, że wiedział jak on tego nie lubił. Ale cóż mógł poradzić na to, że mężczyzna nazywał się Logan Morgan? Rodzicie musieli od urodzenia go nie lubić, skoro pokarali go właśnie taką kombinacją, która zapewne była jednym z czynników wpływającym na jego okropny charakter. – No dalej, Morgan, wyrzuć to z siebie, albo daj mi spokój – westchnął, zapisując plik i wyłączając laptopa.

\- Pisałeś? – Pisnął mężczyzna.

\- Chyba właśnie to powiedziałem, prawda? – Wywrócił oczami przenosząc się do sypialni i siadając na łóżku. Kubek z herbatą odstawił na szafkę nocną, wsłuchując się w świszczący oddech swojego agenta, który nie odezwał się ani słowem, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno i Harry czuł, że mu się nie spodoba. – Co zrobiłeś Logan?

\- Tylko się nie denerwuj... - To zadziwiające jak szybko zmieniał się ton głosu tego człowieka. Od syczenia, przez pisk do drżenia. Byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby facet nie irytował go od samego początku ich współpracy. Może, kiedy zaczynali Harry miał tylko szesnaście lat i zerowe pojęcie o tym wszystkim a Logan był jednym z lepszych agentów, ale teraz sytuacja wyglądała zdecydowanie inaczej i coraz częściej łapał się na myśleniu o wymianie Morgana na lepszy model. Taki mniej irytujący.

\- Ja się nie denerwuję i wiesz o tym bardzo dobrze – mruknął układając się na poduszkach i rezygnując z przykrycia. Było wystarczająco ciepło. – Tak samo, jak dobrze wiesz, że jeżeli zrobiłeś coś, co mi się nie spodoba pożegnamy się szybciej niż zdążysz mrugnąć. Więc? – Słyszał dokładnie jak mężczyzna po drugiej stronie słuchawki przełyka ślinę i był pewny, że właśnie ociera spoconą łysinę materiałową chusteczką.

\- Umówiłem cię na wywiad z Ritą z The Sun, ale odkręcę to...

\- Morgan, Morgan, Morgan... - przerwał mu w połowie zdania poprawiając się na miękkim posłaniu. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, bo naprawdę nie mógł pojąć jak ten człowiek mógł dojść tak daleko mając w wielkim poważaniu zdanie swoich klientów. – Mówiłem ci milion razy, że nie zgadzam się na żadne wywiady, ba, mam to nawet w umowie, którą podpisałeś. I mimo wszystko, Logan, mimo wszystko musiałeś postawić na swoim. Nie przerywaj mi – mruknął, słysząc jak mężczyzna zaczyna się jąkać. – Zrobimy tak. Jutro z samego rana odkręcisz tą farsę z wywiadem, swoją drogą The Sun, Morgan, The Sun! Nie wiem jak to zrobisz nie obchodzi mnie to. A kiedy to załatwisz, ładnie podpiszesz papiery o rozwiązaniu umowy z twojej winy, które przyniesie ci posłaniec. A teraz dobranoc.

\- Ale...

\- Powiedziałem dobranoc Logan. – Rozłączył się i odrzucił telefon na drugi koniec łóżka wyciszając go wcześniej.

Przetarł zmęczone oczy palcami i westchnął głęboko, zdając sobie sprawę, że z jego spokojnego dnia nici. Będzie musiał rozejrzeć się za nowym agentem, wysłać rozwiązanie umowy z przypomnieniem o klauzurze poufności do Logana, napisać kilka stron, jeśli będzie w stanie, zrobić zakupy i odwiedzić mamę, chociaż to ostatnie było najprzyjemniejszą częścią, na którą czekał od kilku dni. Od kiedy się wyprowadził, a praca i pisanie zabierały mu coraz więcej czasu ich niedzielne wieczory odeszły w niepamięć, jednak zawsze starał się spotkać z nią minimum dwa razy w miesiącu, a jutrzejsze spotkanie planowali od jakiegoś czasu. I nic i nikt nie było w stanie go od tego odciągnąć.

\- The Sun... - mruknął, zakopując twarz w pachnącą poduszkę. – Idioci, wszędzie idioci...

**~*~**

Następny poranek przywitał go zasnutym szarymi chmurami niebem i lekkim chłodem. Otworzył oczy kilka sekund przed budzikiem, jak zawsze z resztą. Nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego wciąż posiada to urządzenie, skoro jego zegar biologiczny funkcjonował ze szwajcarską wręcz precyzją. Nie ważne jak bardzo byłby zmęczony czy jak późno położyłby się spać, zawsze o szóstej rano otwierał oczy i przez najbliższe kilka godzin nie było mowy o śnie. Przeciągnął się i po wyłączeniu alarmu leżał kontemplując granatowy sufit. Powinien poprosić kogoś, żeby domalował na nim gwiazdy. Skrzywił się, gdy jego stopy spotkały się z zimną podłogą. Zgarnął z szafki kubek z resztką zimnej już herbaty i dopił ją człapiąc do kuchni. Poruszał się automatycznie, wykonując kolejne czynności niczym zaprogramowany robot. Dopóki nie dostarczył sobie porannej dawki teiny był podręcznikowym wręcz przykładem osoby wegetującej. Takie chodzące z kąta w kąt zombie, które zamiast mózgów szukało herbaty. Czekając aż napar zaparzy się odpowiednio połknął za jednym razem szklankę ciepłej wody z cytryną, cynamonem i miodem, notując w głowie, że powinien uzupełnić zapasy cytrusów. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie, aby jego organizm zaczął świrować bez tego napoju, problemy żołądkowe były ostatnim, czego potrzebował w tym momencie. Herbata pobudzała jego umysł sprawiając przyjemność, mieszanka powstała metodą prób i błędów wprawiała w ruch jego ciało i nienawidził jej z całego serca. Gdy pikantny smak rozlał się w ustach wraz z pierwszym łykiem wrzątku z czerwonego kubka westchnął szczęśliwie i mniej opieszale wrócił do sypialni w celu odnalezienia telefonu zaplątanego w granatowy koc, którym musiał się nieświadomie przykryć w nocy. Wywrócił oczami widząc ponad dwadzieścia nieodebranych połączeń i podobną ilość wiadomości, których autorem był Morgan. Przejrzał je pobieżnie w drodze powrotnej do salonu, uśmiechając się krzywo na błagania przeplatane z groźbami, po czym bez odpisywania skasował wszystkie. Nie miał zamiaru zmieniać podjętej wczorajszego wieczoru decyzji, i tak za długo czekał z podjęciem jej, powinien zwolnić mężczyznę już dawno temu. Dokładniej w momencie, kiedy zauważył, że bardziej zależy mu na pieniądzach niż na dbaniu o jego interesy i samopoczucie. Owszem wiedział, że agent to nie niańka, jednak miło byłoby mieć kogoś, kto miałby na względzie przede wszystkim jego dobro a nie własny zarobek. Będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym ze swoim wydawcą, być może będzie mógł mu kogoś polecić. I tak musiał z do niego zadzwonić, żeby poinformować o rozpoczęciu pracy nad nową książką, jednak dopijając herbatę i sięgając po telefon zauważył, że dochodziła dopiero szósta trzydzieści. Za wcześnie, zdecydowanie za wcześnie na dzwonienie do kogokolwiek, za to idealna pora na prysznic. Poranna toaleta nigdy nie zajmowała mu zbyt dużo czasu, a przygrywające z głośników systemu stereo Coldplay było idealnym tłem. Agent nieruchomości pokazując mu mieszkanie wychwalał nagłośnienie pod niebiosa, jako idealny dodatek do wszelkiego rodzaju imprez i spotkań towarzyskich. I Harry bardzo się starał nie prychnąć śmiechem, jego mama świadkiem, ale niestety nie podołał i ironiczny chichot wybił mężczyznę z rytmu. W końcu, który dwudziestolatek, kupując mieszkanie nie planował urządzać imprez? Cóż, Styles o nich nie myślał, bo wiedział doskonale, że nawet gdyby chciał to niemiałby, kogo na nią zaprosić. To nie była jego bajka, tak naprawdę na palcach jednej ręki mógł zliczyć ile raz był na imprezie. Jednej, zaciśniętej w pięść ręki.

Nucąc pod nosem wraz z Chrisem Martinem, owinięty jedynie ręcznikiem przygotował sobie kolejną herbatę i wrócił do salonu. Zanim dobrze usiadł przed włączającym się laptopem kubek był do połowy pusty. Głośno przyznawał się do swojego uzależnienia od wszelkich wariacji tego napoju i nigdy nie oduczył się picia wrzątku. Jego przełyk i język cierpiały za każdym razem, ale on to lubił. Lubił ten chwilowy ból spływający w głąb jego gardła, taki przyjemny dodatek. Zapisany na środku pulpitu plik tekstowy nęcił go, place świerzbiły od chęci napisania kolejnych słów a wymyślona historia przewijała się przed oczami niczym film w przyśpieszeniu. Zagryzł wargę spoglądając na godzinę. Chwila po siódmej, czyli miał trochę czasu, zdąży coś napisać. Już po chwili plik był otwarty, odgłos uderzania w klawisze mieszał się z muzyką wciąż grającą w tle a na jego twarzy gościł delikatny uśmiech. Pisało mu się lekko i przyjemnie, zupełnie jak za czasów liceum, kiedy robił to do szuflady i tylko niekiedy pozwalał sobie na puszczenie wodzy fantazji w wypracowaniach na zajęcia z literatury. Dał się ponieść natchnieniu tylko przelotnie myśląc o tym, że zwolnienie Morgana wyszło mu na dobrze. Zatracił się w historii, pozwalając swoim bohaterom żyć i tworzyć własne opowieści. Zręcznie wplatał fakty i ciekawostki historyczne, jednocześnie starając się utrzymać całość w lekkim i żartobliwym tonie. Czuł, że ta książka będzie inna, dalej w jego stylu, ale jednocześnie różniąca się od poprzednich. Miał całą fabułę w głowie, palce słuchały myśli przelewając do edytora dokładnie to, co chciał przekazać. I tym razem nie pozwoli, aby ktokolwiek wpływał na to jak i co będzie pisał.

Dokładnie z wybiciem godziny dziewiątej postawił kropkę kończącą drugi rozdział. Oparł plecy o miękkie poduszki wyścielające kanapę i potarł zmęczone oczy. Był zadowolony i nawet brak herbaty w kubku nie popsuł mu humoru. Mógłby pisać dalej, ale musiał załatwić kilka spraw i chciał to zrobić jak najszybciej, mając nadzieję jeszcze dzisiaj wrócić do tworzenia. Sięgnął po telefon, jednak zanim zdążył, chociaż odblokować ekran, ten podświetlił się na skutek przychodzącego połączenia. Wstał przechodząc do kuchni i nalał sobie szklankę wody przesuwając palcem po ekranie w celu odebrania połączenia.

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego z samego rana wita mnie milion wiadomości od twojego agenta, Styles? – Było pierwszym, co usłyszał, co w ogóle go nie zdziwiło – Noah Carter był od zawsze rzeczowym człowiekiem nielubiącym owijać w bawełnę, a przy tym jego wydawcom.

\- Być może, dlatego, że go zwolniłem... - mruknął opierając się o blat i zawieszając wzrok na kalendarzu wiszącym na ścianie.

\- Zwolniłeś go? Kiedy? I dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?

\- Tak. W nocy. Właśnie miałem do ciebie dzwonić.

\- Dobrze. – Harry mógł przysiąc, że słyszał uśmiech w głosie mężczyzny. Czyżby nie tylko on miał dość Morgana? Ciekawe. – Dzwoniłeś już do kancelarii prawnej, aby wysłali mu wszystkie potrzebne papiery?

\- Jest dziewiąta pięć, Noah. – Wywrócił oczami udając się do garderoby i stając przed wieszakami z koszulami. Jeśli miał dzisiaj spotkać się z nowym agentem, a był prawie pewny, że będzie to dzisiaj, no może najdalej jutro, musiał prezentować się w miarę wyjściowo, dlatego koszula była odpowiednim wyborem. – Będę potrzebował no..

\- Nowego agenta, tak wiem. O której możesz tu być? – Harry stłumił warknięcie. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś przerywał mu w połowie zdania, a Carter miał ten okropny zwyczaj i nie było możliwości, aby przestał to robić. Wrócił do kuchni mając ochotę na kolejny kubek ulubionego napoju. W końcu kto mu zabroni.

\- Zadzwonię do kancelarii i dam ci znać, ale myślę, że koło południa, jeśli nic niespodziewanego się nie wydarzy. – Zapatrzył się na szafkę z herbatami, w której zauważył poważne braki. Musiał iść na zakupy i to jak najszybciej, bo została mu ostatnia torebka zielonej z jaśminem, a bez niej nie mógł żyć. – Albo wiesz, co, Noah, będę o pierwszej, pójdziemy na lunch i pokażesz mi, kogo tam dla mnie możesz mieć.

\- Niech będzie. Widzimy się o pierwszej.

**~*~**

Stał przed półką z herbatami już dłuższą chwilę zastanawiając się, co mógłby dodać do swojej kolekcji. Cztery opakowania zielonej z jaśminem leżały już dumnie w wózku, lecz po chwili dorzucił jeszcze jedno. Tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby w najbliższym czasie nie miał okazji na zakupy. Wolał robić je osobiście zamiast korzystać z aplikacji dostępnych w Internecie, które robiły się coraz popularniejsze. Co z tego, że oszczędzały czas, on preferował wypady do marketu i chwilowe zatracenie się wśród półek pełnych produktów. W końcu odetchnął głęboko i zaczął wybierać kolejne smaki, szybko robiąc w głowie przegląd szafki, aby upewnić się, że nie ma ich w domu, bądź starając się sobie przypomnieć, czy dana wariacja smakowa mu pasowała. Działał przy tym jak dobrze zaprogramowany robot, a coraz to nowsze pudełka lądowały w koszyku. I jeśli wśród tych nowych zaplątało się kolejne opakowanie zielonej z jaśminem to wcale nie było to celowe. Wcale.

Zatrzymał się przy dwóch pudełkach nowości znanej marki, jednej z jego ulubionych, nie mogąc się zdecydować, które wybrać. Nęciły go nowymi, obiecującymi mieszankami i kompozycją smaków. Postanowił dać szansę obu, odwracając się, aby umieścić je wśród pozostałych, gdy zaskoczyło go podniesiony głos tuż obok.

\- Pod żadnym pozorem nie bierz tej owocowo-kwiatowej!

Zaskoczony Harry wypuścił opakowania z rąk i z szokiem widocznym na twarzy spojrzał na stojącego przy nim chłopaka, który zdenerwowany wykręcał sobie palce, zupełnie jakby nagły wybuch bardzo go zawstydził i zaskoczył jednocześnie. Nie był dobry w zgadywanki, szczególnie te dotyczące wieku – nigdy nie udało mu się trafić, gdy ktoś wystawiał go na próbę, ale dałby mu niewiele lat więcej niż sam miał. Kiedy nie doczekał się kontynuacji wcześniejszej wypowiedzi schylił się podnosząc z ziemi nieszczęsną herbatę i zastanawiając się czemu w ogóle pomyślał o wieku młodego mężczyzny, który spowodował to niewielkie zamieszanie. Przecież ludzie ogólnie go nie interesowali. Byli sobie, żyli obok, czasami ich drogi się krzyżowali, ale jeszcze nigdy nie zainteresował się wiekiem bądź jakimikolwiek szczegółami z ich życia. Zerknął na chłopaka, kiedy umieszczał oba opakowania w wózku. Wciąż wyglądał na zmieszanego i przygryzał wargi powstrzymując się od powiedzenia czegokolwiek, jednak nie potrafił nie skrzywić się na widok obu herbat wśród wcześniejszych wyborów.

\- Nie dałeś mi, żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego mam jej nie brać, więc przestań robić taką minę – mruknął, sięgając po kolejną zieloną z jaśminem. A co, kto mu zabroni? Układając ją w wózku zwrócił uwagę na to, że owocowo-kwiatowa nowość zniknęła. I był gotowy uznać, że miał przywidzenia gdyby nie podniósł wzroku na wciąż towarzyszącego mu chłopaka, który w dłoniach miętosił wielobarwne pudełko. – Co jest?

\- Po prostu jej nie bierz.

Przyglądał się w zamyśleniu nieznajomemu, uciekając momentami do wielobarwnego opakowania i z powrotem wracając do jego twarzy, zastygłej w czymś w rodzaju determinacji i zdecydowania. Za Chiny Ludowe nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego tak mu zależy na tym, aby Harry nie kupił tej konkretnej herbaty, której ostatnią sztukę wciąż obracał w dłoniach. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że może obcy sam chce ją kupić, jednak chwyt, jakim ją trzymał zdradzał raczej niechęć niż cokolwiek innego, więc szybko odrzucił tą myśl.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał prosto, lekko pochylając głowę, aby lepiej móc obserwować zmiany na obliczu nieznajomego.

Z rosnącym zainteresowaniem patrzył na wszystkie emocje, które szybko przebiegały przez jego twarz zabarwiając ją jasnym różem zawstydzenia na policzkach, bielą zaciętości na zaciśniętych ustach i błyszczącym rozbawieniem czających się w mądrych oczach. Zafascynowało go, jak ekspresyjny był ten młodzieniec, i jak mimo wszystko biła od niego pewność i swojego rodzaju spokój. Nigdy wcześniej się z czymś podobnym nie spotkał, u nikogo nie widział tak wielu sprzeczności, które łączyły się w zadziwiająco spójną całość. Było to niezwykle odświeżające, wśród tłumu jednakowych szarych ludzi chowających się za maskami tylko po to, aby pasować. Miał wrażenie, że ten osobnik był po prostu sobą. Jego reakcje były naturalne, całkowicie wyzbyte fałszu i Harry musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że przyciągało go to w jakiś nieznany, nowy sposób. Chciał więcej, nie wiedział, czego, ale chciał tego. Z tego powodu i wbrew swoim utartym zwyczajom omijania ludzi, teraz czekał na odpowiedź i naprawdę był jej ciekawy.

\- Dlaczego? – Chłopak odchrząknął zanim kontynuował. – Próbuję uratować cię przed największym błędem, jaki możesz popełnić dzisiejszego dnia. Widzę, że jesteś uzależniony od herbaty, i nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczyć, zawartość twojego wózka starczyłaby do napojenia całego oddziału wojska i to przez kilka dni. Swoją drogą, zielona z jaśminem to niebo, a ty masz go całkiem sporo, co świadczy o wyrobionych gustach, których się trzymasz. Masz swoich ulubieńców, do których wracasz, taki klasyczny zestaw każdego szanującego się herbatoholika. Jednak lubisz też eksperymentować, jesteś otwarty na nowości i nietypowe połączenia, jednak jestem pewny, że bardzo łatwo się zrażasz i plujesz sobie w brodę, gdy coś nowego ci nie zasmakuje. Ale lubisz ten moment ekscytacji i niepewności tuż przed pierwszym łykiem.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem chłopaka Harry unosił brwi coraz wyżej. Niesamowite, jak ten potrafił wyłapać tak wiele patrząc tylko na herbaty znajdujące się w jego koszyku. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że nie tylko do tego napoju i gustów Styles'a odnosi się całą wypowiedź. Widział pewne odzwierciedlenie tych spostrzeżeń w swoim życiu. I mimo że powinien czuć się dziwnie, bo w końcu zupełnie nieznajoma osoba wydawała swoje opinie na jego temat, to wcale tak nie było. Spoglądał zaintrygowany w poważne oczy chłopaka i po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się na miejscu. Czuł się dobrze i nawet zrobiło mu się przykro, gdy pomyślał, że to najprawdopodobniej jedyny raz, gdy ich drogi się krzyżują. Chciał przedłużyć to przyjemne wrażenie przynależności, które rozlało się w jego wnętrzu kojącym ciepłem, dlatego odezwał się posyłając nieznajomemu rozbawione spojrzenie, zabarwione zaintrygowaniem.

\- Wszystko pięknie i ładnie, nawet masz rację, ale niż z tego, co powiedziałeś nie wyjaśnia, czemu nie powinienem kupować tej konkretnej herbaty. W końcu, jak sam stwierdziłeś, lubię nietypowe połączenia. – Naprawdę dobrze się bawił, a sądząc po zadziornym błysku w oczach swojego rozmówcy mógł stwierdzić, że nie tylko on. - W każdym razie kontynuuj, bo mam wrażenie, że ta cała analiza do czegoś w końcu zaprowadzi. Co jeszcze możesz o mnie powiedzieć bazując się na zawartości mojego koszyka?

\- Masz rację, zaraz dojdziemy do powodu, przez który nie możesz kupić tego czegoś. – Potrząsnął pudełkiem z widocznym obrzydzeniem malującym się na twarzy, jakby to nie była herbata a coś niezwykle obrzydliwego. – Wiem, że mam rację, ale dziękuję za potwierdzenie. Co jeszcze mogę o tobie powiedzieć? Cóż... mieszkasz sam, rzadko ktoś cię odwiedza, o czym świadczy niewielka ilość jedzenia i brak jakichkolwiek typowych przekąsek na spotkania. Ale herbatą mógłbyś napoić wojsko, jak już wspominałem. Dbasz o siebie, a przynajmniej się starasz, bo większość produktów spożywczych jest z tej zdrowszej i bezmięsnej części. Robisz to, bo to lubisz, a nie, dlatego, że taki sposób odżywiania się zyskuje na popularności z każdym dniem. – Uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry skinął głową potwierdzając. – Ale oprócz dokonywania świadomych wyborów w kwestii jedzenia, jesteś też kompulsywnym kupującym. I nie mówię o herbacie, to jest uzależnienie, zupełnie inny temat. Masz trzy tabliczki czekolady z oferty trzy za dwie, winogrona, bo były w promocji, chociaż wolisz jabłka i banany, no i przede wszystkim kawa w zestawie z puszką w ciekawe, pseudo etniczne wzorki. A przecież nie lubisz tego czarnego świństwa, ale metalowe pudełko jest ładne, więc czemu nie? W końcu lubisz ładne rzeczy, prawda? – Skinął głową w stronę koszyka. – To mówią o tobie zakupy zrobione dzisiaj w tym sklepie.

Zszokowany Harry mógł tylko skinąć głową. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem chłopak był w stanie tak wiele wywnioskować patrząc tylko na produkty, które zamierzał kupić. Nieznajomy miał rację, w każdym najmniejszym szczególe miał stu procentową rację. Świadomość tego uderzyła w niego z pełną siłą pobudzając ciekawość. Chciał usłyszeć więcej, podtrzymać rozmowę jak najdłużej, bo chłopak zaintrygował go i jednocześnie sprawiał, że czuł się na miejscu. Odświeżające doświadczenie, które miał nadzieję, nieprędko się skończy.

\- Całkiem nieźle, muszę przyznać. Ciekawi mnie, co jeszcze jesteś w stanie wywnioskować.

\- Z koszyka, niewiele więcej. To nie tak, że znajduje się w nim coś poza herbatą – prychnął, wzruszając ramionami. – Za to patrząc na ciebie można zauważyć kilka ciekawych rzeczy.

\- Słucham w takim razie.

\- Zwracasz uwagę na detale, jednak nie masz obsesji na ich punkcie. Po prostu lubisz, gdy rzeczy, które nosisz ładnie się komponują. Głośno i wyraźnie pokazujesz światu, że masz gdzieś opinię osób, które cię nie znają, nie wpisujesz siebie w żadne ogólnie przyjęte normy i ramy. Jesteś po prostu sobą i szczerze nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem osoby, która tak odważnie, ale nie nachalnie wyraża siebie. Podziwiam, sam bym tak nie potrafił. Ale wracając do ciebie herbaciany nieznajomy, to mogę stwierdzić, że całkiem niedawno coś musiało się zmienić i to na lepsze, bo wyglądasz na zrelaksowanego i spokojnego. Chociaż... - umilkł na chwilę przyglądając się Harry'emu z czymś dziwnym w spojrzeniu. Styles przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że chłopak mu współczuje, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego miałby to robić. – Nie, nie ważne. – Pokręcił głową jakby starał się odgonić natrętną myśl. – Większość wolnego czasu, którego chyba nie masz zbyt wiele, spędzasz pochłaniając kolejne książki i być może pisząc. Wyglądasz na humanistę, zdecydowanie bardziej niż na ścisłowca.

\- Zgadza się – zaśmiał się brunet, zastanawiając się, co zamierzał powiedzieć tamten, nim przerwał i zmienił temat. Mając na uwadze to, że więcej się nie spotkają postanowił po prostu spytać. Przecież nic na tym nie tracił, a mógł zyskać. Uważał, że najlepszym źródłem szczerej opinii są obcy ludzie, którzy poświęcili chwilę, żeby naprawdę go zobaczyć. – Zamierzałeś powiedzieć coś innego, prawda?

\- Tak... - Chłopak zawahał się przez moment, nagle zdenerwowany pod bacznym spojrzeniem zielonych tęczówek nieznajomego. Podrapał się po skroni, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie dzieli się opinią na temat osoby, której tak naprawdę nie zna. I co najlepsze, dzieli się nią właśnie z tą osobą. Ale skoro powiedział A, to powie również B. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i przytrzymał je przez chwilę w płucach zanim kontynuował. – Wyglądasz na człowieka, który pod maską pełnej akceptacji samego siebie zmaga się z czymś większym, czymś, co nie pozwala mu funkcjonować i w pełni cieszyć się życiem. Jesteś raczej typem samotnika, odgradzasz się od ludzi, bo masz wrażenie, że do nich nie pasujesz. Zupełnie jakbyś postawił między sobą a innymi mur, który dziwnym trafem teraz, w tym konkretnym momencie, nie istnieje.

Cisza, która zapadła między nimi, po wybrzmieniu ostatnich słów nieznajomego, piszczała w uszach Harry'ego. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wpatrywał się w chłopaka w osłupieniu niezdolny do wyksztuszenia, chociaż słowa. Jeśli na początku całej rozmowy myślał, że będzie to zabawne doświadczenia, tak teraz sam nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Ciężko było przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, że nieznajoma osoba potrafiła go rozgryźć z taką łatwością. Zupełnie jakby był dla niego otwartą księgą. Co poniekąd było prawdą, bo zawsze obecna bariera zniknęła. Nie było jej, a Harry po raz pierwszy czuł się dobrze. Jakby pasował.

Odchrząknął, przejeżdżając dłonią przez włosy w nieudolnej próbie ukrycia zdezorientowania i zagubienia. Po wszechwiedzącym, ale zarazem skruszonym wzroku chłopaka wiedział, że mu się nie udało. Dziwne, nieznane dotąd uczucie przynależności sprawiało, że nie był do końca pewny czy niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo ponownego spotkania nieznajomego cieszyła go czy smuciła.

\- Niezwykle wnikliwa analiza. – Starał się, aby jego głos zdradzał jedynie rozbawienie. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego starał się udawać nawet przed samym sobą, że słowa chłopaka nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, kiedy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to kłamstwo. Nie tylko on zresztą, ale nie chciał w tym momencie tego roztrząsać i analizować. – Ale wracając do naszego głównego tematu, to mógłbyś mnie w końcu oświecić. Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi dokonać zakupu tej konkretnej herbaty? – Wskazał palcem na zmaltretowane pudełko w dłoniach nieznajomego.

\- Jakiej znowu herbaty? – Młodzieniec przyjął zmianę tematu bez żadnego komentarza, czując podświadomie, że i tak już wystarczająco namieszał. Tak to już z nim było, nigdy się nie oduczy. Spojrzał na opakowanie wciąż trzymane w ciasnym uścisku, po czym uśmiechnął się psotnie, po czym teatralnie wyrzucił je za siebie, modląc się o nie spowodowanie większych szkód. – Nie wiem, o jakiej herbacie mówisz.

I Styles nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że parsknął śmiechem, odganiając wszelkie rozważania na bok, ciesząc się tą chwilą. Śmianie się z kimś z tej samej rzeczy była dla niego czymś bardzo rzadkim, ale za każdym razem pozostawiało słodki smak na języku. I cierpki niedosyt, o którym starał się zapomnieć. Gdy zdołali się uspokoić, chłopak podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu dosłownie na sekundę.

\- Po prostu jej nie lubię i chcę uchronić społeczeństwo przed tym okropnym wyborem. – Mrugnął oddalając się w głąb sklepu. – Mam nadzieję, że mi się udało – dodał znikając za regałami.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed sekundą stał chłopak, po czym wybuchnął czystym śmiechem wyciskającym mu łzy z oczu. Zupełnie nie przejmował się dziwnymi spojrzeniami, którymi raczyli go ludzi, gdy zmierzał do kasy chichocząc pod nosem. Chyba nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się nic podobnego. Chowając do materiałowej torby zmaltretowane pudełko herbaty, które odnalazł w dole alejki, uśmiechnął się szeroko do ekspedientki, za co zarobił zdziwione spojrzenie i był niemal pewny, że został z góry zakwalifikowany, jako wariat. Niewiele go to obchodziło, każdy miał prawo myśleć, co chciał. A on mimo argumentacji nieznajomego postanowił sprawdzić na własnej skórze czy rzeczywiście owocowo-kwiatowa herbata była niedobra, czy może okaże się jego nową miłością. 


	3. 3. Interaction

 

Ołówek zostawiał coraz to nowe linie na kartce. Abstrakcyjne dzieło nabierało pełniejszej formy wraz z każdą kolejną minutą nudnego monologu, którego chciał czy nie chciał musiał słuchać. Nie podobał mu się dźwięk głosu mężczyzny, który od dobrej godziny produkował się starając wyjaśnić wyniki analizy, był zbyt wysoki i piskliwy. Przypominał zgrzytanie paznokciami po tablicy. Zdecydowanie wolał głębsze i bardziej melodyjne tonacje, które delikatnie otulały i pieściły uszy, zamiast je ranić. Jego własny głos nie do końca mu odpowiadał, ale podobno miał przyjemne brzmienie. Tak przynajmniej twierdzili ci, którzy kiedykolwiek wyrazili na ten temat opinię, bo sam nie mógł tego do końca obiektywnie ocenić. Przecież chodziło o część jego, więc ciężko o niesubiektywne spojrzenie. Wiedział jedno, nagrany na taśmę czy jakikolwiek inny nośnik danych brzmiał jak wykastrowany skrzat, dlatego unikał okazji, w których mogło dojść do zarejestrowania jego głosu. Postawił kolejną kreskę nucąc pod nosem nieznaną melodię, tylko po to, żeby zagłuszyć nieprzyjemny ton. Podobną awersją darzył również powtarzające się, monotonne dźwięki. Kapiąca z kranu woda, klikanie długopisem, wskazówki zegara a czasem nawet jego własny puls doprowadzały go do szału. Dlatego nucił i rysował, starając się odciąć. Był niemal pewny, że zarobił za to zachowanie kilka nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń i na pewno jedno rozbawione. Dowodem na to było zduszone prychnięcie gdzieś z jego prawej strony. Nie musiał podnosić głowy by to sprawdzić. Wygiął usta w uśmiechu i kontynuował rysowanie. Potrafił kreślić nowe mini dzieła na każdej powierzchni i w każdej sytuacji. I być może nie zawsze działo się to w odpowiednich momentach, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Plakietka dziwaka i odludka, którą otrzymał swego czasu dawała mu swoistą wolność w działaniach. Nikt się go nie czepiał. Nie mieli ku temu powodu, chociaż widział jak przewracają oczami za każdym razem, gdy wyciągał ołówek z którejś kieszeni i zaczynał szkicować. Zachowywali się jakby go nie znali - chociaż tak naprawdę większość z nich wiedziała na jego temat naprawdę niewiele - albo jakby zapomnieli, że ma uczulenie na ludzi gadających od rzeczy i nieszanujących piękna matematyki. Był zmuszony do siedzenia w sali konferencyjnej, więc logicznym było, że znalazł bardziej interesujące zajęcie. Rysował zawsze, gdy chciał się odciąć, bądź coś go nudziło albo denerwowało. Ot, taka reakcja obronna organizmu. A że teraz wszystkie trzy czynniki przekraczały dopuszczalne do zniesienia przez niego wartości, to nie jego problem.

Warknął cicho, gdy przez uderzenie w stół kreska nie wyszła dokładnie tak jakby chciał, przez co cała praca nadawała się tylko do wyrzucenia. Jego perfekcjonizm nie znał żadnych wyjątków, jeśli chodziło o rysunki. Podniósł wzrok starając się nadać swojej twarzy jak najbardziej neutralny wyraz, jednak, gdy napotkał gniewne spojrzenie prezesa nie mógł się powstrzymać od wywrócenia oczami. Mężczyzna nigdy za nim nie przepadał, z czego zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę. Był też świadomy, że nie po raz pierwszy podpadnięcie na spotkaniu ujdzie mu na sucho. Był zbyt dobry w tym, co robił, żeby mogli pozwolić sobie na jego przejście do konkurencyjnej firmy. On sam nie miał skrupułów, aby to wykorzystywać, bo dlaczego nie? Rozejrzał się po sali stwierdzając ze zdziwieniem, że nieprzyjemny głos, którym był torturowany od dłuższego czasu, należał do prezesa właśnie. Prezentacje w jego wykonaniu zdarzały się raz na ruski rok, więc nie dziwne, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, kto kaleczył wszystkie zasady statystyki i analizy danych przez ostatnią godzinę. Zmiął kartkę w dłoniach i uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny przepraszająco, a przynajmniej starał się, aby wyraz jego twarzy przypominał skruchę, co zapewne mu się nie udało, gdyż w środku dusił się ze śmiechu. Naprawdę lubił irytować ludzi, doprowadzać do skraju i z satysfakcją patrzeć na opadające maski, które odkrywały prawdziwe emocje. Nie lubił fałszu, a dzisiejszy świat był nim wręcz przepełniony. Sam starał się panować nad swoimi emocjami w stu procentach, pokazując tylko to, co chciał, aby inni zobaczyli, jednak nie nosił masek, nie chował się za stworzonym z niczego obrazem kogoś, kim nie był. Chował w sobie zbyt wiele by dopuścić do tego przypadkową osobę. Wątpił, aby taki ktoś to dobrze zniósł. W oczach innych uchodził za dziwaka i lekkoducha z obsesją na punkcie rysowania, który nie bierze życia zbyt poważnie. Mylili się, ale nie miał zamiaru wyprowadzać ich z błędu, gdyż było mu to na rękę. Słyszał jak szeptali między sobą teorie o tym jak udało mu się w tak młodym wieku osiągnąć tak wiele. Śmiał się z nich w duchu, bo nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego jak wyglądało jego życie, a on po raz kolejny nie miał ochoty nikogo uświadamiać. Wystarczyło, że sam wiedział, nie miał obowiązku i chęci opowiadać historii dwudziestopięcioletniego życia. Coraz częściej miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie spotka osoby, przed którą mógłby się otworzyć w stu procentach, nie maskować niczego i czuć się dobrze odkrytym ze wszystkich warstw, za którymi się kryje. Smuciło go to, jednak nawet przez moment nie pozwolił sobie, aby ktokolwiek to dostrzegł. Uwielbiał zrywać ludziom maski, podczas gdy sam nosił własną, co prawda niestworzoną z fałszu tylko z niedopowiedzeń i omijanych odpowiedzi, ale to wciąż była maska. Był takim hipokrytą.

\- Mogę liczyć na twoją uwagę? – Z rozmyślań nad samym sobą wyrwał go irytujący głos prezesa, przez co niekontrolowanie się skrzywił. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, po prostu ten dźwięk był nie do zniesienia.

\- W gruncie rzeczy, bardzo mi przykro, ale niestety nie jestem w stanie dłużej tego słuchać – westchnął cierpiętniczo, tym razem rezygnując z bawienia się w kotka i myszkę postanowił skończyć te męczarnie. Nienawidził słuchać głupot szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o zagadnienia matematyczne, a i tak wytrzymał dłużej niż był w stanie. Miał pracę do wykonania, a każda minuta tego spotkania oddalała go od wizji powrotu do domu.

\- Może oświecisz nas wszystkich czemuż to nie możesz dłużej słuchać mojej prezentacji, Tomlinson?- Warknął mężczyzna czerwieniejąc lekko. Nie znosił tego dzieciaka od pierwszej sekundy ich pierwszego spotkania. Irytowała go pewność siebie i świadomość własnej wartości, którą aż promieniował. Gdyby to zależało tylko od niego, już dawno by go zwolnił nie bacząc na nic. Jedyne, co go powstrzymywało, to świadomość, że rada nadzorcza wyrwałaby my jaja przez gardło a konkurencja, do której by przeszedł zgniotła ich niczym marnego robaka. Chłopak był dobry, bardzo dobry w swojej dziedzinie, co – niechętnie – przyznawał, ale nie zmieniało to w żadnym wypadku jego niechęci.

\- Chwila... - parsknął na widoczną w mdłych oczach prezesa odrazę i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon rzucając okiem na slajd wyświetlany na tablicy interaktywnej. Uniósł palec, wyczuwając, że mężczyzna chce coś powiedzieć, po czym szybko wystukał kilka linijek i wysłał wiadomość. Podniósł się z krzesła słysząc wibrację urządzenia należącego do czerwonego ze złości szefa, zebrał notatnik z kilkoma rysunkami, rzucając pobieżnie wzrokiem na ostatni udany i umieszczając go pod pachą. – Od przeszło godziny słuchaliśmy analizy aktywności ekonomicznej jednego z naszych klientów, która była od samego początku oparta na błędnych wyliczeniach, przez co cała jest niewiele warta. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że w tak renomowanej firmie znajdzie się ktoś jeszcze, kto to zauważy i nie będę musiał poprawiać nie swojej pracy. Niestety, albo nikt się nie zorientował, albo moi drodzy koledzy nie mają na tyle odwagi by zwrócić szefowi uwagę. – Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, odwracając się jeszcze na moment z dłonią na klamce. – Wysłałem wszystkie uwagi i błędy na maila. W razie, czego jestem u siebie, bo w przeciwieństwie do niektórych mam pracę do wykonania. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed malutką szpilką wbitą na koniec w rozbudowane ego prezesa. Nie jego wina, że zleca tak ważne zadania bandzie niekompetentnych studentów na praktykach, którzy dopiero się uczą, po czym przedstawia ją, jako własną bez późniejszego sprawdzenia.

Zamykając drzwi usłyszał jeszcze zirytowane warknięcie, ale w ogóle się nim nie przejął. Może powinien, w końcu ośmieszył samego szefa szefów przed całkiem sporą częścią załogi odpowiedzialnej za analizy. Wzruszył ramionami, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że i tak ujdzie mu to płazem. Dziarskim krokiem ruszył do swojego biura, po drodze zgarniając kubek czarnej kawy i ciastko z czekoladą z kuchni. Zrobił mentalną notatkę, że powinien uzupełnić zapasy w domu, bo ciastek to już na pewno nie ma, chociaż nie z jego winy. Sam gustował raczej w słonych przekąskach, jeśli już w ogóle po jakiekolwiek sięgał. Jednak od czasu do czasu miał ochotę na coś słodkiego, a że szczególną miłością darzył czekoladę w każdej postaci z lubością wgryzł się w słodycz. Rozkoszował się przez chwilę rozpływającą się na języku ambrozją, zamykając za sobą drzwi biura. Włączył laptopa i popijał kawę czekając aż uruchomi się odpowiedni program do analizy. Odstawił na wpół pusty kubek na jedną ze stert papierów, które zaścielały jego biurko. Nie przejmował się zupełnie, że najprawdopodobniej jakaś ważna umowa została przyozdobiona brązowym okręgiem. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy jak sprzątanie, czy utrzymywanie porządku i pewnie zginąłby pod stertą opakowań po czekoladzie, pudełek po jedzeniu na wynos i kubków ze Starbucks'a gdyby nie istniało coś takiego jak serwis sprzątający, który odwiedzał jego mieszkanie, co dwa dni. Nie raz w tygodniu jak u większości mieszkańców jego budynku. Przemiłe panie nie darzyły go zbytnią sympatią, ale nie mogły narzekać, bo płacił odpowiednio więcej za dodatkowe dni.

Przesunął notatnik na bok, po raz kolejny rzucając okiem na ostatni rysunek, który najprawdopodobniej powstał, gdy na chwilę stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością na spotkaniu. Było w nim coś dziwnego, jednak postanowił zająć się tym później, gdy skończy wyznaczone na dzisiejszy dzień projekty. Zaledwie po kilku sekundach świat zewnętrzny przestał się dla niego liczyć. Ciągi liczb i danych pochłaniały go zupełnie, przynosząc upragniony spokój. Pracował jednocześnie nad trzema różnymi zleceniami na trzech monitorach odgradzających go od reszty biura lepiej niż szklane ściany jego gabinetu. To były jego chwile wytchnienia, tylko on i liczby, skomplikowane w swojej prostocie. Nie było dla niego równania nie do rozwiązania, analizy, która stanęłaby w martwym punkcie. Zatracał się w tym świecie złożonym z reguł i czuł się wyjątkowo spokojny. Kochał to jedynie odrobinę mniej niż rysowanie. Uczucie świerzbiących w potrzebie złapania ołówka było czymś nie do opisania, a zmienianie białych kartek w mini dzieła sztuki ostateczną formą spełnienia. Niestety jego próby połączenia obu pasji spełzły na niczym, chociaż zostawiły po sobie coś dobrego. Uśmiechnął się nieświadomie nie przerywając klikania w klawiaturę.

Z transu wypełnionego liczeniem wyrwała go dłoń uparcie machająca mu przed oczami. Oderwał się od pracy wciąż jednak pozostając w objęciach liczb, przez co, gdy jego rozbiegane i mętne spojrzenie padło na mężczyznę stojącego tuż obok nie do końca wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Jedyne, co zarejestrował to, że została naruszona jego strefa komfortu. Osobnik wytrącający go z rytmu stał tuż obok. Zdecydowanie za blisko by mógł czuć się z tym komfortowo. Przygryzł policzek od środka starając się zignorować ten fakt, ale wciąż w głowie kołatała mu się myśl, że był za blisko.

\- Tomlinson... – Ciche warknięcie wydostało się zza zaciśniętych ust Scotta Donnovana, prezesa firmy S.D.Analitycs. Louis mentalnie przewrócił oczami szybko wracając do rzeczywistości. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odsunięciem fotela kilka centymetrów do tyłu, chociaż bardzo się starał. Naprawdę nie lubił, gdy ktoś naruszał jego strefę komfortu bez powodu i pozwolenia, dlatego unikał wszelkiego rodzaju pojazdów transportu publicznego. Dopiero, gdy poczuł się pewniej zwrócił uwagę na ważny szczegół, który pozwolił mu odkryć, dlaczego na zebraniu nie domyślił się, że to właśnie mężczyzna przedstawiał analizę. Otóż stało się tak przez to, że tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał jego normalnego głosu. Od samego początku jego pracy w tej firmie Donnovan tylko na niego warczał i z dwojga złego wolał, żeby tak pozostało, bo naprawdę nie znosił tego piszczenia, które prezentował wcześniej. Na samo wspomnienie przeszedł go dreszcz.

\- Tak? – Usiadł wygodniej, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Powinien zamiast soczewek zainwestować w okulary, może wtedy pozbyłby się irytującej suchości i zaczerwienienia. Albo mógłby zmienić pracę i spędzać mniej czasu przy komputerze. Nie było to taką złą opcją i zdecydowanie za często ją rozważał ostatnimi czasy. Uśmiechnął się lekko widząc pulsującą żyłę na skroni szefa, który musiał być bardzo zdenerwowany skoro pofatygował się do jego biura osobiście.

\- Jak mogłeś tak mnie ośmieszyć przed wszystkimi?

\- Ja? Ciebie? – Louis nie powstrzymał się przed uniesieniem brwi w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego i szczerego zdziwienia. Westchnął ciężko widząc, że mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymuje się od wybuchu. – Donnovan, ustalmy coś, bo wydaje mi się, że masz problemy ze zrozumieniem sytuacji. Ja. Ty. – Po kolei wskazywał palcem zupełnie jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. – Ja nikogo nie ośmieszyłem, wykonywałem tylko pracę, za którą mi płacisz, czyli analizowanie i wychwytywanie błędów innych. Ty sam się skompromitowałeś prezentując raport przygotowany przez kogoś innego bez wcześniejszego sprawdzenia go. Nie zapowietrzaj się tak, doskonale wiesz, że to sama prawda. – Przysunął się z powrotem do biurka, starając się zignorować to jak blisko wciąż stał mężczyzna. – Gdybyś tylko przejrzał kilka pierwszych stron znalazłbyś te same błędy, które wyłapałem ja, ale nie zrobiłeś tego, więc przestań za swoje ośmieszenie obwiniać mnie. – Wystukał kilka komend w programie do analizy chcąc skończyć coś, co zaczął zanim mu przerwano. – Ja wykonuję swoje obowiązki sumiennie i samodzielnie. – Kliknął przycisk wysłania we wcześniej przygotowanym mailu, bo to nie tak, że nie wiedział, do kogo będzie należało zadanie poprawienia nieszczęsnego raportu. – Masz to poprawione na mailu. A teraz z łaski swojej idź być wkurzonym gdzie indziej. Mam robotę i zerowe chęci do oglądania ciebie. I na boga! Odsuń się, chyba, że chcesz mi usiąść na kolanach. – Wrócił do pracy z ulgą odnotowując, że mężczyzna przemieścił się na drugą stronę biurka. Liczby znów zaczęły go wciągać, przez co coraz mniej uwagi poświęcał swojemu gościowi.

\- Uważaj Tomlinson, to cwaniakowanie kiedyś ci się nie opłaci.

\- Tak, tak, co tylko chcesz – Machnął dłonią jakby odganiał natrętną muchę, co w sumie niewiele mijało się z rzeczywistością, bo Donnovan był takim właśnie uosobieniem irytującego owada. Latał, bzyczał, irytował i nie było z niego żadnego pożytku. Pochłonięty przez długie rzędy danych nie zwrócił uwagi na warknięcie i trzask drzwi. Zanim całkowicie się odciął zdążył pomyśleć tylko o coraz bardziej kuszącej wizji wysłania mężczyzny do diabła. Piękne marzenie, które rozwiało się w wirach liczb.

**~*~**

Nienawidził zakupów. Nawet tych spożywczych. Chodzenie po sklepach i kompletowanie listy wydawało mu się stratą czasu, który mógłby poświęcić na ciekawsze i pożyteczniejsze rzeczy. Jak rysowanie na przykład. Od zebrania palce świerzbiły od potrzeby chwycenia ołówka i kreślenia nowych linii na pustych kartkach, ale najpierw musiał uzupełnić zapasy. Zazwyczaj załatwiał wszystkie zakupowe sprawy przez Internet, dziękując w duchu, że żyje w XXI wieku, jednak dziś – po ponad dwóch latach od ostatniego razu – w drodze do domu zatrzymał się przy supermarkecie, i w rezultacie zapełniał sukcesywnie wózek czekoladą. Jedynym kryterium, jakim kierował się przy wyborze kolejnych tabliczek było to, że nie może być biała. Jego zdaniem nie powinna w ogóle nosić tej samej nazwy, co jego ulubiona kakaowa pyszność, i naprawdę miał gdzieś, że niektóre jej rodzaje produkowano na bazie tłuszczu kakaowego czy innej równie nieistotnej rzeczy pochodzącej z kakaowca. Biała czekolada nie była, nie jest i nigdy nie będzie pełnoprawną czekoladą. Nie w świecie i życiu Louis'a. Przechadzając się między alejkami dorzucił do wózka kilka opakowań ciastek, a jakże, z czekoladą, pudełko herbaty, które złapał przypadkowo i wstydził się odłożyć będąc pod czujną obserwacją jakiejś starszej kobiety, bo czasem tak miał oraz paczkę makaronu i kilka pomidorów, spontanicznie decydując się zrobić użytek z kuchni. Tak dla odmiany, raz na kilka dni mógł coś ugotować zamiast żywić się mrożonkami. W myślach szybko przejrzał zawartość szafek i lodówki, po czym z udręczonym westchnięciem wrócił na dział z nabiałem, który znajdował się na samym początku sklepu. Jego irytacja straconym czasem jeszcze się zwiększyła, bo zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego właśnie nabiał znajdował się przy samym wejściu. Chwycił starty ser i mini kulki mozzarelli i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku czekoladowych deserów, bo skoro już się tutaj wrócił to chyba należała mu się jakaś nagroda. Przystanął przed półkami pełnymi pyszności szukając tego idealnego dopełnienia dnia i kiedy w końcu go dostrzegł z jego ust wyrwało się warknięcie. Oczywiście musiał upatrzeć sobie coś, co znajdowało się na najwyższej półce. I to nie tak, że Louis był jakiś specjalnie niski, po prostu regały w niektórych sklepach były zaprojektowane w przedziwny sposób, który zmuszał do pochylenia się i dopiero później sięgnięcia po produkt. Właśnie to było jednym z powodów, dla których nie lubił robić zakupów. Nigdy nie miał kompleksów dotyczących swojego wzrostu, ale gdy któryś raz z kolei musiał prosić o pomoc w dostaniu upragnionej rzeczy zaczął podświadomie kwestionować ilość centymetrów, jakimi obdarzyła go natura; chociaż mimo wszystko wolał myśleć, że gdy cała reszta stała w kolejce po wzrost, on zamiast bezczynnie czekać zbierał inne ważne rzeczy. W tym przypadku również zdołał tylko musnąć opakowanie opuszkami palców. Próbował podskoczyć i złapać pudełeczko, jednak konstrukcja regału mu to uniemożliwiała. Miał ochotę go kopnąć, aby dać upust swojej frustracji, ale doskonale wiedział, że skończyłoby się to, co najwyżej bólem stopy i jeszcze większą irytacją.

Już prawie pogodził się z tym, że będzie musiał wybrać coś innego, co na pewno nie będzie tak nieziemsko pyszne, bo jak na złość nie było w pobliżu ani jednego pracownika, którego mógłby poprosić o pomoc, gdy nagle z nikąd pojawiła się dłoń, która sprawnie złapała upragniony deser rozpalając w Louis'ie iskierkę nadziei. Odwrócił się z uśmiechem, z góry zakładając, że ktoś widząc jego próby zlitował się i postanowił mu pomóc, jednak szybko przekonał się, że jest w błędzie a iskierka nadziei zgasła równie szybko jak zniknął uśmiech z jego twarzy. Nieznajomy, który miał być wybawcą wkładał czekoladową pyszność do własnego koszyka.

\- Ej! – Jęknął, robiąc zawiedzioną minę i patrząc na chłopaka, który wyglądał jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył. – To mój deser.

\- Przykro mi stary. – Przyjemna barwa głosu złagodziła nieco zawód Louis'a. – Jak wrócę bez tego czegoś do domu, to moja współlokatorka wygoni mnie na kanapę na najbliższy tydzień, to jest ostatnie opakowanie i jedyne, jakie znalazłem w kilku sklepach. A kanapa jest naprawdę niewygodna.

Tomlinsona zdziwiła szczerość i autentyczna skrucha widoczna na twarzy młodego mężczyzny. Byłby nawet skłonny mu uwierzyć, gdyby nie pewien szczegół, a nawet dwa, które sprawiły, że w jego logicznym umyśle zawył alarm. Nie łatwo było go oszukać i tym razem się nie udało. Przechylił głowę w bok, przyglądając się nieznajomemu w chwili zadumy i kontemplując jak ten zaczyna pokazywać coraz więcej oznak zdenerwowania.

\- Współlokatorka, jasne – prychnął cichym śmiechem widząc jak te dwa słowa sprawiły, że chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy i zagryzł usta. Louis był naprawdę ciekaw jak z tego wybrnie. Już nawet nie zależało mu na czekoladowej pyszności, w końcu zrobił zapas tabliczek na najbliższe dni. Chciał dłużej poobserwować, bo psoty i tajemniczy błysk w oczach chłopaka zaintrygował go. Wciąż tam był, mimo doskonale widocznego zakłopotania.

Po kilku długich sekundach nerwowego rozglądania się na boki, młody mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na szatyna z półuśmiechem drgającym na wargach.

\- Dobra, masz mnie. Słaba wymówka – parsknął wykręcając palce. Nigdy nie był dobry w wymyślaniu na szybko wiarygodnych historii, więc wolał przyznać się do kłamstwa niż brnąć w nie dalej. – Po prostu mam ochotę na to cudeńko cały dzień, a tylko w tym sklepie było na stanie.

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że parsknął śmiechem totalnie zaskoczony rozbrajającą szczerością chłopaka. Spodziewał się wszystkiego oprócz prawdy. I musiał przyznać, ze tym go zaintrygował. Rzadko spotykał na swojej drodze osoby tak po prostu przyznające się do kłamstwa, szczególnie, gdy się je na nim przyłapie. Większość ludzi zaczęłaby kręcić, plątać się w zeznaniach tylko po to by utrzymać pozory mówienia prawdy. Jedno kłamstwo ciągnie za sobą drugie tworząc niekończącą się pajęczynę, z której naprawdę trudno się uwolnić. Jednak ten chłopak postąpił inaczej. I Louis musiał przyznać, że ten mały, wyróżniający szczegół sprawił, że po raz drugi w życiu miał ochotę poznać zupełnie obcą osobę. Sam się sobie dziwił. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie to możliwe, ludzie spotkani w sklepach czy na ulicach znikali równie szybko jak się pojawiali, pozostawiając po sobie rozmazane wspomnienia i czasem niedosyt. Prawdopodobieństwo ponownego skrzyżowania ścieżek było naprawdę niewielkie biorąc pod uwagę ilość mieszkańców świata. Pokręcił głową przeganiając formujące się przed oczami równanie, to nie był odpowiedni moment. Nie lubił uczucia niedosytu, jedynym sposobem, aby się ono nie pojawiło byłoby wykonanie jakiegoś ruchu, który przechyliłby szalę na jego stronę. Dodanie do równania nowej zmiennej. Naprawdę chciał poznać bliżej tego chłopaka. Dlaczego więc się powstrzymywał? Interakcje z ludźmi nie mogły być przecież takie trudne.

\- Dobra. Zatrzymaj ten deser. – Uśmiechnął się lekko na czystą radość malującą się w oczach nieznajomego. – Ale w zamian należy mi się kawa. W sobotę. Tą sobotę. Daj mi telefon. – Wpisał swój numer do książki adresowej podpisując się, jako „Wisisz mi kawę". I naprawdę starał się zignorować ciepło, które wypełniło go, gdy oddawał telefon w dłonie zdezorientowanego chłopaka. – Czekam na wiadomość.

Opuścił sklep nie będąc nawet w połowie tak zirytowanym jak zazwyczaj. Co dziwniejsze czuł się dziwnie lekko. Dopiero, gdy parkował w garażu podziemnym swojego budynku dotarło do niego, ze praktycznie wymusił zaproszenie na kawę w zamian za deser czekoladowy. Pokręcił głową, przyznając przed samym sobą, że interakcje z innymi ludźmi nie są tak trudne jak mu się wydawało.

**~*~**

Kilka godzin później, gdy oderwał się od rysowania, które pochłonęło go zupełnie, na kartkach papieru rozrzuconych wokół niego powtarzał się ten sam motyw. Dziwnie znajomy. Postać bez twarzy, która wydawała się patrzeć w jakiś nieznany punkt w oddali, mimo że jej oczy były jedynie ciemniejszymi plamami na czaszce. Było w tym coś urzekającego i tajemniczego, jednak świadomość, że wciąć i wciąż powtarzał ten sam rysunek powodowała nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Zastanawiając się, kim może być ta osoba udał się do kuchni i zaparzył kupioną wcześniej herbatę. Wypił cały kubek jaśminowego naparu zanim się zorientował, dopiero przy ostatnim łyku krzywiąc się na smak parzonych liści. Nie był fanem, zdecydowanie nie.

Sięgnął po telefon i marszcząc brwi zignorował wszystkie wiadomości od rodziny – jedne z, niewielu, jakie ostatnimi czasy dostawał. Miał już wystarczająco dziwny humor by dokładać sobie dodatkowych powodów do irytacji. Uśmiechnął się lekko widząc obrazkową wiadomość od człowieka wyjadającego mu ciastka, z której jasno wynikało, że powinien zrobić większe zapasy. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, o ile znowu nie dostanie jakiegoś zaćmienia umysłu i zamiast zamówić wszystko przez Internet, wybierze się do sklepu osobiście. Dzisiejszy wypad nie skończył się najgorzej, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że chodzenie po sklepach równa się z bólem głowy i złym humorem. A Tomlinson ze złym humorem to coś, czego lepiej światu oszczędzić. Westchnął widząc godzinę i wziął się za przygotowywanie sosu, chociaż zdecydowanie nie była to odpowiednia pora na kolację. Nieskazitelnie czysta kuchnia szybko zmieniła się w upstrzone czerwonymi plamkami pobojowisko, ale był z siebie dumny. Nie gotował często, nie, dlatego, że nie umiał. Powód był dużo bardziej przyziemny. Nigdy nie udało mu się przygotować tylko jednej porcji. Nie potrafił gotować tylko dla siebie, więc robił to rzadko, by później nie musieć patrzeć na drugą porcję, której nie miał, kto zjeść i po kilku dniach kończyła w koszu. Ewentualnie pożeracz ciastek zabierał ją w plastikowym pojemniku w celu późniejszej konsumpcji. Tym razem dodatkowy makaron mu nie przeszkadzał. Z uśmiechem na ustach delektował się swoją obiadokolacją, a gdy jego telefon zawibrował powiadamiając o kolejnej wiadomości wyszczerzył zęby dziwnie szczęśliwy na widok nieznanego numeru. Odpisał na nią szybko i powrócił do jedzenia.

Przeniósł się na kanapę zupełnie nie przejmując się brudnymi talerzami. W końcu od tego miał serwis sprzątający. Nie zapalał światła pozwalając, aby lampy uliczne delikatnie rozmywały mrok. Intuicyjnie odnalazł pilot do systemu stereo i włączył go, rozkoszując się szumem deszczu lecącym z głośników. Białe kartki zapełnione rysunkami odcinały się ostro od ciemnej podłogi. Mrok uwydatniał jeszcze bardziej światłocienie tworzące twarz namalowanej postaci, nadając jej bardziej upiornego, ale i tajemniczego wyglądu. Louis odwrócił wzrok od swojego dzieła starając się odprężyć. Osunął się niżej szukając wygodnej pozycji, w efekcie, czego skończył wtulając twarz w miękkie, ozdobne poduszki będące dodatkiem do kanapy. Mógłby tak zasnąć, jednak doskonale wiedział, że skończyłoby się to marnym humorem następnego dnia. I chociaż naprawdę nie lubił ludzi w pracy wolał im oszczędzić tej zgryźliwej i niewyspanej wersji siebie. Pozwolił myślom płynąć swobodnie nie skupiając się dłużej na niczym. Starał się w ten sposób oczyścić umysł, odbudować mury i spokój tak potrzebny do dalszego funkcjonowania, jednak mimowolnie pod zamkniętymi powiekami pojawiał się obraz ostatniego rysunku.

Warknął niezadowolony podnosząc się do siadu i biorąc w dłoń jedną z kartek. Linie były dokładne i pewne, łączyły się ze sobą tworząc nieznajomą, bezimienną postać bez twarzy. Znów poczuł się dziwnie, zupełnie jakby osoba ta patrzyła na niego wwiercając się w duszę pustymi dziurami zamiast oczu. A wrażenie to potęgowało się im dłużej wpatrywał się w rysunek, którego sam był autorem. Mógłby się o to kłócić i zapewne by to zrobił gdyby nie pobrudzone rysikiem palce. Namacalny dowód, że każda z tych kopi powstała z jego ręki. Naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego właśnie to było tematem jego rysunków, owszem często odcinał się zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający go świat, ale zawsze pamiętał i wiedział, co i dlaczego pojawiało się na kolejnych szkicach. W tym wypadku jednak miał w głowie totalną pustkę. Zgubił kilka godzin życia i jedyne, co mu po nich zostało to właśnie rysunki zaścielające podłogę i niski stolik przed kanapą.

\- Cholera... - mruknął, podnosząc dłonie do twarzy. Trzymana wcześniej kartka delikatnie opadła lokując się w okolicy telewizora, wśród innych podobnych. Nie przepadał za brakiem kontroli a w tym momencie właśnie tak się czuł. Pocierał skronie starając się znaleźć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie, jednak nie był w stanie. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, żaden powód, nic. Podniósł się ociężale na nogi decydując się zastosować strategię przetrwania, która jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła. Nie myślenie o problemach i spychanie ich w odległe krańce umysłu może nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale jednocześnie działało, pozwalając Louis-owi na w miarę normalne funkcjonowanie. Zanim opuścił salon, rzucił po raz ostatni okiem na postać widniejącą na rysunkach, mając dziwne wrażenie, że powinien ją znać. – Kim jesteś? – szepnął i udał się do sypialni.

Leżąc pod miękką kołdrą wpatrywał się w czarny sufit starając się przywołać sen. Wyciągnął dłoń po komórkę i sprawdził godzinę, krzywiąc się lekko na oślepiające światło bijące z ekranu uderzenia. Westchnął ciężko, czując piasek pod powiekami i przestawił zegar godzinę do przodu. Robił tak zawsze, oszukując swój ledwo współpracujący o poranku mózg. Niezawodny sposób by nie zaspać i co z tego, że odbierał sobie w ten sposób kilka chwil snu, skoro dzięki temu nie spóźniał się do pracy. W końcu jak to mówił jego prywatny wyżeracz ciastek, – jeśli coś jest głupie, ale działa, to wcale nie jest głupie.


	4. 4. Smile of fate

 

Po rozpakowaniu zakupów, zadzwonieniu do kancelarii prawnej i awaryjnej zmianie koszuli, gdyż poprzednia skończyła oblana nowo kupioną herbatą, którą wypluł tak szybko jak znalazła się w jego ustach udał się w stronę wydawnictwa by odbębnić lunch z Carterem. Przeklinał w myślach swój upór, gdy zastanawiał się czy uda mu się wywabić plamę z jasnego materiału. Mógł posłuchać nieznajomego, ale nie, przecież Harry Styles musi sobie sam wyrobić opinię na jakiś temat, nie może tak po prostu zdać się na innych. Ta jego nieufność w stosunku do ludzi kiedyś go zgubi i wiedział to doskonale. Utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu za każdym razem, gdy chęć potwierdzenia bądź zaprzeczenia ich słowom była silniejsza niż cokolwiek innego i sprowadzała na niego same problemy. Powinien w końcu nauczyć się, że czasem nie warto wystawiać wszystkiego na próbę.

Gdy spokojnym, równym krokiem podążał wśród tłumu ludzi śpieszących się gdzieś, nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia, że wcale nie podoba mu się ten wyścig szczurów i cieszy się, że sam nie jest jednym z uczestników. Zamiast ślepo podążać za społecznie akceptowanymi wartościami wolał zatrzymać się i smakować życie kawałek po kawałku zamiast biec i pozwalać mu przeciekać przez palce. A przynajmniej próbował, bo mimo wszystko nie żył pełnią życia, nie do końca ze swojej winy czy z braku chęci. Odkryte w dzieciństwie niedopasowanie hamowało go, ograniczało i chociaż tego nie lubił nie potrafił się od tak przezwyciężyć i zburzyć mury. Zadowalał się tym, co było. Chociaż okropny posmak nieszczęsnej herbaty wciąż utrzymywał się w ustach - nie chciał zniknąć nawet przy pomocy gumy do żucia – starał się nie krzywić. To była jego kara za upór.

Gdy w końcu dotarł przed budynek wydawnictwa – pięć minut przed umówioną godziną – Carter już na niego czekał dopalając cienkiego papierosa. Drogi garnitur idealnie na nim leżał dodając powagi, ale Harry ani przez moment nie poczuł się źle z powodu swoich dziurawych rurek i kolorowej koszuli. Zignorował uniesione brwi mężczyzny, gdy podawali sobie dłonie witając się cicho, doskonale znał jego zdanie na temat ubrań. Stonowane i klasyczne, bez udziwnień i niepotrzebnych kolorów – tylko takie preferował i starał się narzucić innym, z marnym skutkiem w przypadku Styles'a. Zwłaszcza, że nie był i w najbliższym czasie nie będzie twarzą wydawnictwa. W ciszy podążyli do tajskiej knajpki tuż obok, w której zwykli się stołować, gdy spotkania wypadały w porze lunchu. Daniem dnia było wegetariańskie czerwone curry, co ucieszyło Harry'ego, bo miał od kilku dni ochotę na coś pikantnego i rozgrzewającego, mimo że był wrzesień. I wcale nie chodziło też o ponowną próbę odgadnięcia specjalnego składnika, którego brak nie pozwalał mu odtworzyć tego dania w zaciszu swojej kuchni. Nie był wybitnym kucharzem, jedyne, co potrafił dobrze przygotować to kurczak we wszystkich możliwych wariacjach i makaron z różnymi sosami, ale to wcale nie przeszkadzało mu w ciągłym próbowaniu nowych przepisów. A na ten uparł się już jakiś czas temu. Próbował nawet namówić kucharza do zdradzenia mu sekretu, ale z marnym skutkiem.

Gdy parujące talerze wylądowały przed nimi, przez kilka minut panowała między nimi cisza przerywana jedynie stukanie łyżek o ceramikę i cichymi pomrukami zadowolenia. Carter pochłaniał swoją porcję w zastraszającym tempie, ciesząc się na pierwszy porządny posiłek tego dnia, Harry natomiast z uwagą smakował każdy kęs starając się wychwycić ten brakujący element, który czynił to danie tak wyjątkowym. Gdy po raz kolejny nie odkrył żadnego nowego smaku westchnął ciężko wpychając do ust kolejną łyżkę i patrząc na swojego towarzysza, który właśnie wycierał usta serwetką z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Jego talerz był pusty i chłopak był pewny, że gdyby nie nienaganne maniery mężczyzna wylizałby go do czysta. Nigdy nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy połykali jedzenie w ogóle nie skupiając się na smaku i samej przyjemności płynącej z posiłku. Sam wyznawał zasadę, że każdy kęs był celebracją idealnie współgrających ze sobą składników i umiejętności kucharza.

\- Dobra, Styles. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. To nie tak, że mam nieograniczoną ilość czasu. – Noah uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, obracając w palcach papierosa. Lubił od razu przechodzić do konkretów i nie owijać w bawełnę. Lubił też palić, ale niestety durne – w jego mniemaniu – prawo wprowadzone parę lat wstecz pozbawiło go tej możliwości w miejscach publicznych. – Wytłumacz mi proszę, co się stało z twoim agentem.

Chłopak przez chwilę przeżuwał w ciszy, przyglądając się swojemu wydawcy, po czym wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział prosto.

\- Zwolniłem go.

\- To już wiem. Ciężko było się nie domyślić po histerii, jaką odstawiał dzwoniąc do mnie i pisząc nieprzerwanie. Musiałem zablokować jego numer, bo przez niekończące się telefony nikt więcej nie mógł się ze mną skontaktować. Ale to nie ważne. – Machnął ręką i upił łyka wody, wciąż uważnie obserwując swojego rozmówcę. – Zdradzisz staremu człowiekowi, dlaczego go zwolniłeś?

\- Zablokowałeś go? – Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać chichotu, gdy wyobraził sobie zdziwienie na twarzy Logana po kolejnym nieudanym telefonie. – I wcale nie jesteś taki stary Noah. Masz zaledwie czterdzieści pięć lat, jesteś w kwiecie wieku. – Mrugnął do niego wkładając kolejną porcję curry do ust. Zmarszczył lekko brwi czując nowy smak, coś, czego wcześniej nie był świadomy, jednak lekki, ledwo wyczuwalny posmak zniknął wśród tych znanych zbyt szybko.

\- Czasami czuję się jakbym miał, co najmniej sto – westchnął starszy mężczyzna uśmiechając się lekko. – A ty nie zmieniaj tematu i nie wywijaj się od odpowiedzi gówniarzu. Wiesz, że to ze mną nie zadziała. – Pogroził Harry'emu palcem jak małemu dziecku, na co obaj wybuchli śmiechem zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych gości restauracji.

\- Umówił mi wywiad z The Sun na dzisiaj, o czym postanowił poinformować mnie w nocy, przerywając sesję pisania – wyjaśnił powód swojej decyzji, gdy już się uspokoił, a ludzie przestali na nich spoglądać ze zdziwieniem. – I to wcale nie tak, że się z tego nie cieszysz! – Sarknął, odkładając sztućce i siadając wygodniej. Miał ochotę na kolejną porcję, chociaż zdecydowanie nie powinien.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest idiotą, jednak nie sądziłem, że aż takim. – Starszy mężczyzna pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Był zażenowany poziomem, jaki reprezentowali sobą niektórzy w ich sektorze. – Czyli będziesz potrzebował nowego agenta. – Gdy chłopak potwierdził skinięciem głowy, Carter sięgnął do aktówki z czarnej skóry i wyciągnął z niej grubą teczkę. – Mam tu kilku naprawdę obiecujących kandydatów, do wyboru do koloru. Przejrzyj ich CV i wybierz kilku, z którymi chciałbyś się spotkać.

Harry skrzywił się lekko biorąc w dłonie ciężką teczkę. Nie lubił przeglądania papierów, chyba, że tyczyło się to dzieł i traktatów historycznych. Nie miał też ochoty na rozmowy z kimkolwiek, a szczególnie na przeprowadzanie rozmów rekrutacyjnych, ale taka była polityka wydawnictwa. Każdy autor sam rozmawiał z kandydatami na agenta, a Carter chcąc czy nie akceptował ich wybór wtrącając się jedynie w skrajnych przypadkach. Styles wiedział, że to wszystko było koniecznością, bo bez agenta trudno będzie mu pogodzić wszystko i jednocześnie utrzymywać swoją tożsamość w sekrecie. Otworzył, więc teczkę pobieżnie kartkując życiorysy i wywracając oczami na niektóre zawierające zdjęcia. Później się tym zajmie. Zwrócił uwagę na odręczne przypisy i komentarze na każdej kartce. Trudno byłoby ich nie zobaczyć, czerwień długopisu biła po oczach, a odręczne pismo Cartera tym razem było wyraźne. Było to dziwne, bo przecież o zwolnieniu Logana powiadomił go zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Rzucił mężczyźnie pytające spojrzenie wskazując palcem na jedną z adnotacji wyróżniającą się ogromną ilością wykrzykników, co było lekko przerażające.

\- To nie tak, że nie spodziewałem się, że, prędzej czy później, zwolnisz Morgana, dlatego od pewnego czasu zbierałem potencjalnych kandydatów. – Wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się lekko. Lubił tego dzieciaka od samego początku, więc nie widział problemu w lekkim faworyzowaniu go. Zazwyczaj szukaniem nowych agentów dla pisarzy zajmowali się jego asystenci, jednak Styles był na tyle solidnym filarem wydawnictwa, że postanowił osobiście o niego zadbać. Przynosił ogromne zyski, ludzie wręcz rzucali się na jego książki a umowy o kolejne tłumaczenia przynosiły ciągle nowe dochody mimo dwuletniego milczenia. Gdyby jeszcze ten uparty małolat zgodził się pokazać swoją twarzyczkę światu i wyjść z ukrycia Carter nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy. Ale nie, ten wciąż zapierał się rękami i nogami chcąc normalnego życia, bez towarzyszącej na każdym kroku łatki sławy. Z jednej strony go rozumiał, jednak z drugiej miał nadzieję, że nowy agent przekona go do wyjścia z ukrycia. Złożył dłonie w wieżyczkę opierając brodę na czubkach palców i spojrzał uważnie na chłopaka. – Wspominałeś, że Logan przeszkodził ci w pisaniu – zagadnął na pozór obojętnym tonem.

\- Być może... - odparł wymijająco Harry odrywając wzrok od kolejnego CV. Na twarzy Noah malował się dobrze mu znany drapieżny wyraz. Mógł się założyć o całą herbatę świata, że mężczyzna właśnie starał się znaleźć sposób, aby wyciągnąć od niego informacje o nowej książce. Zupełnie jak robił to przy poprzednich. Najpierw niby niewinnie zbierał informacje na temat pomysłu i fabuły by później, co rusz wtrącać swoje spostrzeżenia i sugestie. Niektóre były trafne, temu Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jednak z każdą kolejną uwagą czy zmianą czuł, że to, co pisał to nie była już jego historia. Pozwalał na to najpierw, ponieważ nie miał żadnego doświadczenia, a później, bo tak naprawdę skupiał się na innych aspektach swojego życia. Jednak tym razem, przy tej konkretnej książce nie miał zamiaru pozwolić na jakiekolwiek ingerencje. – Nawet nie próbuj, Noah – warknął cicho, pozwalając skumulowanej przez lata irytacji wyjść na światło dzienne. Tylko odrobinę, ale już tak niewielka ilość zdziwiła mężczyznę siedzącego przed nim. Wykorzystał to kontynuując. – Nie będziemy rozmawiać o nowej książce dopóki nie będę miał nowego agenta, a kiedy już go będę miał nie zgadzam się na żadną ingerencję. Dostaniesz skończony rękopis i albo go wydasz bez żadnych zmian, albo zrobi to ktoś inny. – Wyciągnął pieniądze z portfela i zostawił je koło talerza jednocześnie podnosząc się z krzesła. – To nie tak, że jesteś jedynym wydawnictwem w kraju czy na świecie. Ja zapraszam.

Uśmiechał się przemierzając londyńskie ulice w drodze powrotnej do domu, zadowolony z przebiegu rozmowy. A Carter jeszcze przez dłuższy czas siedział przy stoliku w tajskiej knajpie ignorując dzwoniący telefon. Ściskał w dłoni zgniecionego papierosa i zastanawiał się, kiedy przegapił moment, w którym Styles przestał być dzieciakiem dającym się prowadzić tam gdzie Noah chciał, a zmienił się w umiejącego postawić na swoim i znającego swoją wartość młodego mężczyznę.

 

**~*~**

 

Nigdy nie lubił szeroko pojętej papierologii. Owszem czytanie książek było jego pasją, pochłaniał je w każdej wolnej chwili, czasopisma i magazyny przeglądał w poszukiwaniu ciekawych artykułów i ciekawostek. Jednak, kiedy przychodziło do wszelkiej maści dokumentów dostawał białej gorączki połączonej z chęcią ucieczki na inną planetę. Urzędniczy i prawniczy bełkot przyprawiał go o ból głowy, na który nie pomagała nawet miętowa herbata z imbirem, co było naprawdę dobrym wyznacznikiem tego jak nienawidził wszelkich jego przejawów. A czytanie życiorysów było chyba jeszcze gorsze. Musiał jednak przez to przebrnąć, a chciał zrobić to jak najszybciej, żeby móc w pełni rozkoszować się wieczorem z mamą. Dlatego też zaraz po powrocie do domu otworzył teczkę szybko segregując wszystkie dokumenty. Na jednej kupce ułożył te bez zdjęcia, na drugiej te, które posiadały dołączoną fotografię. Przy wyborze nie chciał się kierować wyglądem, był estetą i wiedział, że mógłby zignorować braki w wymaganych przez niego dziedzinach gdyby kandydat okazał się interesujący z wyglądu. Dlatego też powyrywał zdjęcia z CV, na których Carter zostawił najwięcej notatek okraszonych wykrzyknikami. Reszty nie czytał, skończyły, jako kulki papieru porozrzucane wokół niego. Miał zamiar posprzątać je następnego dnia, póki, co mu nie przeszkadzały. Westchnął widząc, że dalej leżał przed nim pokaźny stos. Był zdeterminowany, aby z pośród tych wszystkich kandydatów wyłowić osoby, z którymi współpraca okazałaby się nie tylko owocna, ale również przyjemna. Nie był towarzyską osobą, nie przepadał za ludźmi nie tylko, dlatego, że czuł, że nie pasuje. Po prostu zawsze miał wrażenie, że wszyscy grają, udając kogoś, kim nie są, aby podporządkować się panującym w społeczeństwie standardom. Sam miał to gdzieś i potrzebował u swojego boku osoby podobnie patrzącej na świat. I kogoś, kto zajmie się za niego wszelką papierologią. Naprawdę jej nie lubił.

Uwagi pozostawione przez Cartera okazały się być niezwykle trafne i pomocne. Harry mógł o tym człowieku powiedzieć wszystko poza tym, że nie był profesjonalistą. Ich relację można było uznać za nieustanny taniec na granicy nienawiści i wzajemnej tolerancji, jednak, jeśli chodziło o sprawy zawodowe Noah był jednym z najlepszych wydawców i Styles w głębi duszy cieszył się, że trafił na kogoś tak kompetentnego. Gdyby jeszcze nie starał się wpływać na wygląd książek byłoby cudownie.

Przeglądał każdą kartkę, uważnie wczytując się w tekst i próbując zgadnąć, jaką osobą był kandydat z tego, co wyczytał między liniami. Nie chciał, aby jego przyszły agent chciał tylko zarobić i wybić się na pracy z nim. Szukał pasji i chęci. Kogoś, kto będzie go słuchał, ganił, doradzał i wspierał. Przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl zatrudnienie mamy, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Nie mieszał życia zawodowego z prywatnym, a jego relacja z rodzicielką była zbyt dobra by pozwolić, aby stres i spory ją zniszczyły. Wrócił do czytania sprawnie ignorując burczenie w brzuchu i swędzenie palców, rwących się do pisania. Miał wenę i chciał pisać zamiast wczytywać się w kolejne lata doświadczeń i peany na swoją cześć. Ludzie powinni być bardziej skromni, pysznienie się posiadaną wiedzą czy kontaktami nie było czymś, czego szukał. Kolejna kulka papieru dołączyła do siebie podobnych rozsianych na beżowym dywanie.

W końcu, po wydawałoby się wieczności zredukował początkową kupkę do trzech osób, które z poziomu papieru wydawały się odpowiednie. Odetchnął z ulgą i szybko wystukał wiadomość do Cartera ustalając spotkanie z tymi kandydatami na jutrzejszy ranek. Chciał mieć to z głowy jak najszybciej, aby móc wykorzystać ostatnie wolne dni i pisać ile tylko będzie w stanie. Później może być ciężko z czasem. Przeciągnął się, rzucając jedynie tęskne spojrzenie zamkniętemu laptopowi i podniósł się z sofy sprawnie manewrując między papierowymi kulkami dotarł do kuchni. Odłożył kupek do zlewu i spojrzał na zegarek. Miał pięć minut do wyjścia, inaczej się spóźni a tego nienawidził prawie równie mocno jak przeglądania papierów. Zebrał do kieszeni najważniejsze rzeczy, wracając się po telefon, który zostawił w salonie, po czym dziarskim krokiem ruszył w kierunku mieszkania mamy. Naprawdę cieszył się, że spędzą ze sobą trochę czasu. I na kolację w wykonaniu kobiety również, bo chociaż od dwóch lat mieszkał sam, ciągle tęsknił za jedzeniem i swoistym ciepłem rodzinnego domu.

 

**~*~**

 

Uderzał rytmicznie palcami w odziane czarnym jeansem kolana i starał się uspokoić. Nienawidził się spóźniać. Od najmłodszych lat pracował na opinię punktualnego aż do bólu i nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się przyjść gdziekolwiek po wyznaczonej godzinie. Zawsze starał się dotrzeć kilka minut wcześniej, wolał czekać niż zmuszać kogoś do czekania. W czasach, kiedy jeszcze uczęszczał do szkoły pojawiał się pod drzwiami sali lekcyjnych ze sporym zapasem czasu, z książką w dłoni. Był z tego znany wśród nauczycieli i uczniów i po pewnym czasie stał się stałym elementem korytarzy o poranku.

Przygryzł wargę, starając się nie warknąć ze zdenerwowania. Od godziny powinien znajdować się w wydawnictwie i rozmawiać ze swoim przyszłym agentem o szczegółach współpracy, jednak aktualnie siedział w taksówce starającej się przebić przez zakorkowany Londyn. Telefon w jego kieszeni wciąż wibrował od nowych, ponaglających wiadomości, które tylko potęgowały irytacje. Musiał się uspokoić i przyjąć do wiadomości, że po raz pierwszy w swoim dwudziestodwuletnim życiu się spóźni. Nawet w jego głowie brzmiało to abstrakcyjnie. Niemniej jednak dotarcie na miejsce po czasie było faktem, którego nie mógł zignorować. Widząc sznur samochodów leniwie poruszających się po zatłoczonych ulicach przed pojazdem, w którym się znajdował westchnął żałośnie i wrócił myślami do wczorajszego wieczoru i powodu, przez który znajdował się takiej a nie innej sytuacji. Chciał znaleźć przyczynę niespodziewanego epizodu.

Wszystko było całkowicie normalne. Dotarł do domu mamy kilka minut przed czasem, przemoczony, bo oczywiście musiało zacząć padać, gdy był w połowie drogi. Zamienili kilka zdań w korytarzu zanim został wysłany do łazienki w celu wysuszenia włosów i zmiany ubrań na suche. W salonie grał cicho telewizor rzucając niebieskawe światło na dwa parujące kubki herbaty, a jego rodzicielka siedziała wygodnie na sofie uśmiechając się do niego lekko i skanując przykrótkie dresy, które chwycił ze swojego starego pokoju. Usiadł obok niej i pociągnął łyk wrzącego napoju śmiejąc się na widok dezaprobaty zmieszanej z czułością w spojrzeniu, jakim go obdarzyła. Zaczął tak jak zawsze opowiadać, co u niego. Informacja o zwolnieniu Logana została nagrodzona piskiem godnym nastolatki i stwierdzeniem, że i tak zbyt długo z tym zwlekał. A gdy wspomniał, że znów zaczął pisać prawie się udusił w miażdżącym uścisku, jakim obdarzyła go samozwańcza największa fanka jego twórczości. Płynnie przechodzili do kolejnych tematów nadrabiając zaległości, śmiejąc się i ciesząc swoją obecnością. Było jak zawsze, ciepło i rodzinnie, i nic nie wskazywało na to, że zostanie zaskoczony przez pierwszy od miesięcy, niespodziewany epizod. Nie było żadnych symptomów, żadnego ostrzeżenia. Pamiętał, że podczas rozmowy wzrok uciekał mu od czasu do czasu do magazynu leżącego pod szklaną powierzchnią stolika, a później nie było już nic. Ocknął się z kubkiem świeżej herbaty obok i zmartwionym spojrzeniem mamy. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na powrót niespodziewanych epizodów. Już za szkolnych czasów było trudno wytłumaczyć jego nieobecności jednak teraz w dorosłym życiu wydawało się to wręcz niewykonalne.

Zapłacił taksówkarzowi i szybkim krokiem wszedł do budynku, ledwo pamiętając o kiwnięciu głową recepcjoniście. Wiedział, że ten powiadomi Cartera, który w rzeczy samej czekał na niego przy windzie. I Harry mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł błysk zmartwienia w oczach mężczyzny, co szybko wykluczył, gdy spojrzał jeszcze raz napotykając tylko profesjonalną maskę. Musiało mu się wydawać. Udali się wspólnie do małej sali konferencyjnej, wymieniając między sobą tylko kilka słów.

Wydawca nie wypytywał o powód niecodziennego spóźnienia chłopaka, choć ciekawość zżerała go od środka. W końcu Styles był znany ze swojej punktualności i gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, Noah uznałby, że po prostu zabalował poprzedniej nocy, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku było to niemożliwe. Dodatkowym szokiem była cicha prośba o kubek kawy, której młody mężczyzna nienawidził z całego serca i był to fakt znany wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek mieli okazję z nim pracować. Coś musiało się stać i Carter miał nadzieję, że nie było to nic poważnego, gdy ostatni raz zerknął na chłopaka, który bez cienia skrzywienia popijał czarny napój przyniesiony przez sekretarkę i przeglądał przygotowane wcześniej dokumenty. Poprosił młodą dziewczynę aby za kilka minut poprosiła pierwszego kandydata upewniając się wcześniej, że podpisał klauzurę poufności. Co jak co, ale Styles'a nie chciał stracić przez takie głupie niedopatrzenie, mimo wszystkich jego dziwactw.

\- Pisarze... - mruknął pod nosem i zamknął się w swoim gabinecie rzucając w wir pracy i szybko zapominając o tym dziwnym poranku.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry powolnym ruchem potarł zmęczone oczy starając się wkupić na słowach wypowiadanych z prędkością karabinu maszynowego przez drugiego kandydata, jednak mimo wielkich chęci nie mógł. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku siedzący naprzeciwko niego i wyrzucający z siebie nieprzerwany strumień zdań miał świetne referencje i ogromne doświadczenie, które wielkością prawdopodobnie nie dorównywało jego pysze. Od kilkunastu minut atakował uszy Styles'a peanami na swoją cześć i nie dawał dojść mu do słowa, bądź zbywając jego pytania krótkimi, pełnymi pobłażania odpowiedziami. I młody pisarz naprawdę zastanawiał się co takiego spodobało mu się w CV tego człowieka, że postanowił zaprosić go na rozmowę. Pierwsza kandydatka wypadła o niebo lepiej, chociaż i tak był pewny, że ją odrzuci po tym jak zaczęła się mu insynuować. Miał za dużo na głowie, żeby użerać się jeszcze z podrywającą go agentką, która zapewne poświęcałaby większość czasu na to a nie na wykonywanie swoich obowiązków.

Westchnął cicho i skrzywił na posmak kawy, który od kilkudziesięciu minut nie chciał się ulotnić z jego ust. Nie wiedział, co skłoniło go o poproszenie i wypicie tego czarnego świństwa. Zapewne miał zaćmienie umysłu spowodowane ciągłą analizą ostatniego epizodu, a teraz musiał przez to cierpieć, nie posiadając przy sobie nawet gum do żucia. Przywołał się do porządku, starając ponownie skupić na słowach mężczyzny, jednak już po chwili wiedział, że nie da rady słuchać tego ani sekundę dłużej, dlatego odezwał się gdy tamten brał oddech przed kolejną serią wychwalania samego siebie.

\- Panie Colins...

\- Brad. Mów mi Brad, Harry – przerwał mu uśmiechając się radośnie. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zaczniemy. To będzie cudowna współpraca, zobaczysz razem...

\- Panie Colins – kontynuował Styles zupełnie ignorując irytujące wcięcie się mężczyzny. Już tylko z tego powodu nie miał ochoty go zatrudnić. Miał ogromną ochotę powiedzieć mu o odrzuceniu kandydatury od razu, ale wykrzesał z siebie resztki cierpliwości i postanowił pozbyć się natręta w kulturalny sposób. Mama byłaby z niego dumna. – Myślę, że wiem już wszystko, co potrzebne do podjęcia decyzji. Ktoś z personelu wydawnictwa skontaktuje się z panem jeszcze dzisiaj. Dziękuję za pana czas. – Wstał, czując jak nieprzyjemnie strzela mu w kolanach i ruszył w stronę drzwi, starając się nie zaśmiać na wyraz zdziwienia, który zastąpił pewny siebie i zarazem pobłażliwy uśmiech goszczący wcześniej na twarzy Colinsa. Uścisnął mu dłoń i poprosił sekretarkę o poproszenie kolejnego kandydata tym samym nie dając mężczyźnie możliwości dojścia do słowa.

Usiadł ponownie przy stoliku wzdychając głośno i rzucając pobieżnie okiem na CV ostatniego kandydata z którym miał dziś rozmawiać. Zwrócił uwagę na stosunkowo młody wiek i chociaż nie miał w zwyczaju oceniać ludzi po numerach w tej rubryce obawiał się, że po raz kolejny będzie zmuszony do przebijania się przez stos życiorysów. Nie podniósł wzroku znad papierów, gdy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi, nie zrobił tego nawet gdy po chwili się zamknęły w tym momencie nie dbając o dobre wychowanie i zasady wpajane przez mamę od małego. Był zmęczony i mimo że dochodziło dopiero południe nie marzył o niczym innym niż o zakopaniu się w pachnącej pościeli i przespaniu reszty życia. Starał się powstrzymać ziewnięcie cisnące się na usta, gdy przed nim pojawiła się filiżanka z parującym napojem a nos połaskotał zapach jaśminu. Wpatrywał się w naczynie zdezorientowany, gdy krzesło naprzeciwko szurnęło o wykładzinę a do uszu dotarł dziwnie znajomy głos, którego nie był w stanie dopasować do konkretnej osoby.

\- Pomyślałem, że przyda się panu, panie Styles, coś na pobudzenie po tak długim czasie spędzonym z moimi poprzednikami. Mam nadzieję, że lubi pan zieloną z jaśminem. W sekrecie zdradzę, że to moja ulubiona.

Harry przez chwilę zawiesił się na parze unoszącej się znad filiżanki delikatnymi spiralami, po czym po raz pierwszy spojrzał na kolejnego kandydata, którego miał zamiar zatrudnić od ręki bo właśnie o kogoś takiego mu chodziło, i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć gdy napotkał na znajomą parę oczu. Miał wrażenie, że los pogrywa sobie z nim w jakąś dziwną grę, a sądząc po minie chłopaka nie był jedynym, który tak sądził.

\- Herbaciany psycholog z marketu – mruknął z trudem powstrzymując się od chichotu i upił zbawienny łyk wrzącego i zbawiennego naparu. – Wisisz mi koszulę od Gucci'ego. 

\- Niby, czemu... Nie kupiłeś tej obrzydliwej podróbki herbaty, prawda? Powiedz, że tego nie zrobiłeś. – Widząc minę Styles'a zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. – Nie ma mowy żebym ci ją odkupił. Trzeba było mnie posłuchać. – Wyszczerzył zęby, rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu, gdy cały stres związany z rozmową o pracę dla najbardziej obiecującego pisarza ostatnich lat zszedł z niego jak powietrze z przebitego balonika. Co prawda wyobrażał sobie mężczyznę zupełnie inaczej, dojrzalej, żeby nie powiedzieć starzej, ale nie narzekał. Sięgnął po swoją filiżankę i dmuchnął zanim upił łyk. – Jaśminowa jest znacznie lepsza.

Harry pokręcił głową powoli opróżniając swoje naczynie i ciesząc się z przyjemnego smaku, który całkowicie wymył pozostałości po kawie. Przyjrzał się młodzieńcowi siedzącemu przed nim, dostrzegając jego rozluźnienie i ciesząc się z tego. Zdecydowanie wolał gdy ludzie pozostawali sobą i nie grali kogoś kim nie byli tylko po to żeby się przypodobać. W dalszym ciągu miał przed sobą nieznajomego z marketu, który tak dobrze potrafił go odczytać tylko dzięki zawartości koszyka, a którego myślał, że już nigdy nie spotka. Jedyne, co różniło go od wczorajszej wersji była koszula w przyjemnym niebieskim odcieniu zamiast zwykłego podkoszulka. Klasyczna i wyglądająca zabawnie przy jego własnej, różowej w serduszka, którą narzucił na siebie w pośpiechu w domu mamy. Całe szczęście, że zostawił tam kilka swoich ubrań, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty na prowadzenie rozmów w tym samym, co miał na sobie dzień wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się widząc jak chłopak poprawia uwierający go kołnierzyk, w myślach zgadzając się z jego niechęcią do uwierającej niczym obroża, denerwującej części garderoby. Oparł się wygodniej o fotel czekając na początek rozmowy. Przy poprzedniej dwójce nie miał nawet okazji by otworzyć usta w celu zadania jakiegoś pytania, więc tym razem postanowił milczeć i zobaczyć co z tego wyniknie.

Cisza przedłużała się, mącona jedynie stłumionymi dźwiękami zwykłego dnia w wydawnictwie. Nie była ani ciężka ani niezręczna, choć zapewne dla kogoś kto postanowiłby wejść do pomieszczenia widok dwójki mężczyzn wpatrujących się w siebie bez słowa, z delikatnymi uśmiechami na ustach mógłby wydać się dziwny. Po kolejnych kilku minutach Harry postanowił w końcu przerwać kontakt wzrokowy i zaczął przekładać papiery z jednego miejsca na drugie, tylko po to by zająć czymś ręce.

\- Zamierzasz zacząć cokolwiek mówić?

\- Myślałem, że raczej to ty powinieneś o coś spytać. – Harry ze śmiechem sięgnął po telefon wystukując szybką wiadomość do Cartera. Odpowiedź chłopaka bardzo przypadła mu do gustu, szczególnie w porównaniu do poprzedniej dwójki.

\- Opowiedz mi o sobie... - rzucił odczytując odpowiedź i odpisując na nią szybko i dosadnie. – Wybacz to. – Odłożył urządzenie na stół i spojrzał wyczekująco na swojego rozmówcę. – Więc?

\- Wolałbym odpowiadać na pytania. – Chłopak zaczął wiercić się na krześle czując się niezręcznie. Naprawdę nie lubił opowiadać o sobie, bo nigdy nie miał pojęcia, co dana osoba chciałaby usłyszeć. Przecież nie mógł zacząć opowiadać o swojej miłości do literatury i sportu, gdy oczekuje się od niego konkretów dotyczących doświadczenia. Tylko by się zbłaźnił, jeśliby nie trafił. Dlatego wolał pytania. W przypadku gaduł takich jak on były dużo bezpieczniejsze. Popatrzył na Styles'a i postanowił postawić na szczerość. Nie miał nic do stracenia. – Nigdy nie wiem, co powiedzieć, gdy ktoś prosi mnie o opowiedzenie o sobie, bo nie wiem, czego się ode mnie oczekuje. – Podrapał się po skroni i uśmiechnął nieśmiało.

Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na rozczulony uśmiech, który przeciął jego twarz w reakcji na zakłopotanie chłopaka. Jego szczerość go urzekła. Wydawał się zbyt dobry i niewinny jak na pracę agenta, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że to tylko jedna z twarzy, że jest tam więcej do odkrycia. Przecież miał przedsmak w markecie, wiedział, że młody mężczyzna nie jest ciepłą kluchą. Chciał zobaczyć, na co go stać w pełnym rozkwicie.

\- Dlaczego zdecydowałeś nie na pracę jako reprezentant?

\- Praca artystów jest już wystarczająco ciężka, żeby jeszcze musieli zajmować się wszystkimi małymi sprawami. Lubię pomagać ludziom i sprawiać, że ich życie staje się łatwiejsze. – Wzruszył ramionami naprawdę nie mogąc dodać nic więcej. Nie miał się czego wstydzić. – Jakkolwiek banalnie to nie brzmi, było to moją główną motywacją przy wyborze zawodu.

\- Nie masz zbyt dużego doświadczenia. – Harry starał się w jak najdelikatniejszy sposób zaspokoić swoją ciekawość odnośnie prawie pustej rubryki w życiorysie.

\- To prawda. W porównaniu z innymi nie można mnie nawet nazwać żółtodziobem – zaśmiał się cicho. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że brak większej ilości informacji o jego poprzednich podopiecznych może okazać się problemem, ale od początku miał zamiar przerobić to na swój atut. – Szybko się uczę, jestem solidny, nigdy nie popełniam dwa razy tego samego błędu i mam świeże spojrzenie na ten świat. No i uwielbiam herbatę!

Styles zaśmiał się słysząc wyliczankę mężczyzny. Tak naprawdę wszystkie pytania miały na celu jedynie zabicie czasu do przybycia umowy, która powinna znaleźć się tutaj już dawno. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z Carterem na temat jego niedziałającej strategii odciągnięcia go od podjętej decyzji. To irytujące i zupełnie zbędne. Chciał tego chłopaka, z jego zakłopotaniem, przez które przebijała się pewność siebie, z jego doskonałym zmysłem czytania ludzi i tym ciepłem, którym Harry upijał się od początku rozmowy. Irytacja z powodu niespodziewanego epizodu i przygnębienie na myśl, że spotkanie w markecie było tylko jednorazowe zniknęło. Los się do niego uśmiechnął i nie miał zamiaru zmarnować takiej okazji po raz kolejny.

Odetchnął niezauważalnie, gdy sekretarka w końcu pojawiła się w sali konferencyjnej dzierżąc w dłoni plik papierów. Podziękował jej cicho czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie chłopaka. Zignorował jej jednak i zaczął szybko przeglądać umowę, podpisując się na końcu gdy upewnił się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Przesunął ją w stronę mężczyzny z dziką radością obserwując jak jego oczy rozszerzają się w szoku.

\- Co? – Wpatrywał się w kartki z niedowierzaniem. To na pewno musiał być sen, bo przecież niemożliwym było, żeby rozmowa o pracę która w założeniu miała mu posłużyć jako przygotowanie na przyszłość, zakończyła się podpisaniem umowy. Był niemal pewny, że znajduje się w jakimś rodzaju ukrytej kamery, nawet rozejrzał się dyskretnie, starając się zlokalizować urządzenia nagrywające. Nic nie zauważył, co wcale nie znaczyło, że ich tam nie było. – To jakiś żart, prawda? – Niepewnie sięgnął po skrypt, zupełnie jakby ten miał nagle ożyć i odgryźć mu dłoń. Otworzył go przebiegając wzrokiem po punktach i z każdym słowem utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że śni i za chwilę obudzi się we własnym łóżku. Gdy dotarł do rubryki z wynagrodzeniem, zachłysnął się powietrzem, przez chwilę wyglądając jak ryba wyjęta z wody. – Jeśli to nie żart, to jest tutaj duży błąd. To za dużo jak dla kogoś bez doświadczenia, kto na bank coś zepsuje. Ja się w ogóle do tego nie nadaję!

\- Liam – Harry widząc jak chłopak zaczyna się nakręcać, przechodząc płynnie z niedowierzania do paniki, postanowił interweniować. – Oddychaj Liam. Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- To ja powinienem uspokajać ciebie, a nie na odwrót. Widzisz! Widzisz, nie nadaję się do tego – żachnął się brunet, odkładając umowę na stolik.

\- Liam – Styles nie mógł nic poradzić na parsknięcie, które wyrwało mu się na widok panikującego chłopaka, który jednak wciąż potrafił rzucać rozeźlonymi spojrzeniami. Co było dobre, nawet bardzo dobre. Szok nie trwał zbyt długo.

\- Nie liamuj mi tu Styles. To twoja wina! Według planu miałem przyjść, odbębnić rozmowę żeby zdobyć doświadczenie, po czym usłyszeć, że do mnie zadzwonią i nigdy nie otrzymać telefonu z odpowiedzią. To był piękny, dopracowany plan, którego ty, Styles, się nie trzymasz. I teraz ja panikuję, robiąc z siebie idiotę... Nie przerywaj mi! – Warknął widząc, że pisarz chce coś wtrącić, na co ten pokornie uniósł dłonie do góry i pozostał cicho. – Robię z siebie idiotę i będę to powtarzać w kółko, jeśli podpiszę umowę, więc z łaski swojej oświeć mnie i powiedz, dlaczego chcesz właśnie mnie, bo za cholerę nie rozumiem. – Odetchnął głęboko, kończąc i rozpiął guziki koszuli, która zaczynała go uwierać. Spojrzał wyczekująco na swojego rozmówcę czekając na odpowiedź, która nie nadchodziła. – No dalej, Styles. Nie mamy całego dnia.

\- Herbata.

\- Co?

\- Herbata – powtórzył Harry uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, bo właśnie miał przed sobą wersję Payne'a, którą chciał widzieć u swojego boku.

\- Jak to, herbata? – Liam naprawdę nie wiedział, o co chodzi pisarzowi, przez co zirytował się jeszcze bardziej. – Detale, Styes. Detale byłby pomocne.

\- Przyniosłeś mi herbatę – wyjaśnił krótko sądząc, że to wystarczy jednak sądząc po minie chłopaka, mylił się. – Szukając nowego agenta miałem tak naprawdę jedno główne wymaganie. Miała to być osoba, która będzie bardziej dbać o mnie, jako osobę niż o zarobki czy sławę. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mnie pocieszy i wesprze, ale też d po uszach, gdy będzie trzeba. – Potarł nasadę nosa czując się odrobinę niezręcznie uzewnętrzniając się przed, bądź, co bądź, ledwo poznanym chłopakiem. Chciał jednak być z nim szczery i jakoś przekonać go do podpisana umowy, co chyba działało, bo Liam przestał wyglądać jak rozszalały rottweiler. – Nie jestem łatwą osobą do współpracy, wiem o tym doskonale, ale to nie znaczy, że nie będę dobrym szefem. Po potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie stać przy mnie przeciwko całej tej branży. Miałem już prosić Cartera o kolejną listę nazwisk, naprawdę załamany poprzednimi rozmowami, jednak pojawiłeś się ty. Z filiżanką mojej ulubionej herbaty, jakbyś doskonale wiedział, że tego potrzebuję. To jest to, czego chcę. Chcę kogoś, kto będzie w stanie przewidzieć z wyprzedzeniem, co będzie dla mnie dobre a co nie. Bardziej niż agenta potrzebuję kompana, potrzebuję... - zaciął się, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Chyba powiedział za dużo.

\- Przyjaciela – dokończył za niego Liam uśmiechając się lekko. Był już całkowicie spokojny, atak paniki i późniejsza irytacja zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie zrozumienie. Wypowiedź Styles'a wyjaśniała więcej niż mógł się spodziewać. I czuł się zaszczycony tym, że Harry brał go pod uwagę do tak odpowiedzialnej roli.

\- Tak... cóż... wychodzi na to, że tak... - mruknął, starając się powstrzymać rumieńce, które chciały zabarwić jego policzki na różowo.

\- To gdzie mam podpisać, szefie?


	5. 5. Vexations

 

Piątkowe popołudnia dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie, a to dzisiejsze szczególnie wydawało się nie mieć końca i bynajmniej nie, dlatego, że nie miał pracy do wykonania. Był chyba jedyną osobą w biurze, ba, być może i w całej firmie, która po lunchu wracała sumiennie do zleceń piętrzących się na biurku a nie tylko udawała, że pracuje. Nie było niczym niezwykłym to, że ignorował wszystko zatracając się w krainie liczb, było to coś zupełnie normalnego w jego przypadku. Ale piątki to byłą zupełnie inna historia. Cóż, w piątki Louis nie mógł skupić się w stu procentach na ukochanych przez niego liczbach, bo podświadomie planował weekend. Mimo że był odludkiem to posiadał wyjątkowo rozbudowane i barwne życie towarzyskie. Już w dzieciństwie doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej być otoczonym ludźmi, którzy choć w niewielkim stopniu wypełniali pustkę i sprawiali, że mógł wmawiać sobie, że pasuje, niż izolować się od nich zupełnie i być samotnym. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż jest sam i tylko wprawia w ruch mechanizm zaprzeczenia, ale zdecydowanie bardziej wolał być samotny w tłumie ludzi niż bez nich.

Przeciągnął się, gdy kolejna, skończona analiza drukowała się powoli. Podniósł zmęczone spojrzenie z monitora, przecierając oczy. Wiedział, że powinien zerknąć na zegarek doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że często traci poczucie czasu, przez co zostaje po godzinach. Nie robił tego specjalnie, o co kilka razy został posądzony. Po prostu nie kontrolował swojego zatracenia w liczbach. I tak, wyrabiał najwięcej nadgodzin wśród pracowników swojego działu, ale wciąż ustępował palmy pierwszeństwa pracoholikom z marketingu i księgowości, którzy często pojawiali się w biurze również w weekendy. Najgorsze przypadki zmieniły swoje boksy w mini sypialnie. To zdecydowanie nie było dla niego i choć bardzo się starał nie mógł pojąć sposobu myślenia tych ludzi. On pracował, aby żyć, a nie żył, aby pracować. Za to każdego, kto ośmielił się porównać go do kogokolwiek z tamtych działów obrzucał rozeźlonym spojrzeniem. Może to, dlatego, że nie lubił idiotów, a może, dlatego, że jego piątkowa rutyna była znana w całej firmie i zdecydowanie odbiegała od standardów pracoholizmu.

Louis Tomlinson nie lubił swojej pracy, on kochał matematykę i jedynie gubił godziny między ciągami danych. Jednak w piątki, nie ważne, na jakim etapie analizy czy sprawozdania by był, równo za kwadrans piąta zapisywał postępy i spędzał ostatnie piętnaście minut na słuchaniu szumu deszczu wydobywającego się z głośników. Dopijał, zimną już, czarną kawę, którą robił sobie w porze lunchu i zawsze o niej zapominał i czekał. Za pięć piąta wyłączał komputer, wygaszał monitory i wychodziłby podbić kartę dokładnie o siedemnastej i ani minuty później. Zostawiał na biurku istny armagedon, będący powodem uszczypliwych notatek zostawianych przez sprzątaczki, a które wręcz uwielbiał i składował w szufladzie biurka według dat.

Jednak dzisiaj, gdy spojrzał na zegarek ledwo minęła szesnasta, co oznaczało, że miał jeszcze prawie całą godzinę do końca, a zaczynanie kolejnego zlecenia mijało się z celem. Wiedział, że się od niego nie oderwie zanim nie skończy. Jednym słowem czekała go godzina nudy, niczym jego kolegów z działu. Dopił kawę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, bo zdecydowanie wolał ją w ciepłej wersji, uprzątnął papiery na biurku zostawiając je, jako tako posegregowane, a wskazówki zegara przesunęły się tylko o pięć minut. Warknął pod nosem wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki telefon i szybko wystukując wiadomość. Wiedział, dlaczego złamał swoją rutynę i był tak niecierpliwy. Tego ranka wymienił kilka wiadomości z nieznajomym chłopakiem z supermarketu i wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że zamiast kawy wolą drinka, więc przenieśli datę spotkania na dzisiejszy, piątkowy wieczór. Mięli się zobaczyć w jednym z popularniejszych klubów w Miami, gdzie bez wcześniejszej rezerwacji niemożliwym było zdobycie stolika. Ku zdziwieniu Louis'a, który wspomniał o tym fakcie, nieznajomy stwierdził, że to załatwi i rzeczywiście, kilka minut później Tomlinson otrzymał wiadomość potwierdzającą godzinę, o której będzie na niego czekać. I naprawdę nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale był podekscytowany. Bardzo rzadko czuł jakiekolwiek głębsze połączenie z innymi ludźmi, a z tym zupełnie obcym chłopakiem pojawiło się ono niemal natychmiast. I nie chodziło wcale o wspólną miłość do czekoladowych deserów. To było coś innego, coś, co przydarzyło mu się wcześniej tylko raz i dlatego postanowił nie przepuścić okazji, którą los postawił mu przed nosem.

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem oznajmiając pojawienie się jedynej osoby poza rodziną, – polemizowałby – którą darzył głębszym i cieplejszym uczuciem. Zdecydowanie mógł nazwać chłopaka, wygodnie rozsiadającego się na blacie jego biurka i bez skrępowania sięgającego po opakowanie ciastek ukryte w jednej z szuflad, swoim przyjacielem. Jedynym, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał.

\- Tomlinson, nie jesteś ty czasem chory. Jest dopiero szesnasta piętnaście ty już nie masz kawy, a ten przeklęty szum słychać nawet w moim boksie. Jest piątek, więc powinieneś pracować jeszcze przez kolejne pół godziny, chyba, że chcesz, żeby stary się zdenerwował.

Louis od zawsze zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ten chłopak był w stanie jednocześnie mówić i wcinać ciastka z prędkością odkurzacza nie wyglądając przy tym obrzydliwie. Pokręcił ze śmiechem głową rozkoszując się znikającą częściowo pustką.

\- Nie przesadzaj, Donnovan nawet się nie zorientuje.

\- No nie wiem. Zmieniłeś rutynę, przez co ludzie zaczynają wariować... zupełnie jak mrówki w tej bajce, kiedy liść spadł na ich ścieżkę. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? Pewnie nie wiesz, bo ty za mądry na bajki jesteś.

Zawsze reagował na Horana natychmiastową poprawą humoru, tak po prostu na niego działał już od pierwszego spotkania. Które było dość dziwne, jak teraz na to patrzył. Ale nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na wspomnienie kupki szczęścia, która bez zaproszenia wdarła się do jego nowego, zastawionego pudłami mieszkania, podstępem dotarła do kuchni i z szerokim uśmiechem zaczęła pożerać ciastka, które kupił w cukierni na podwieczorek. Przez pierwsze minuty nie wiedział, co się stało, później pomyślał, że trafił do jakiegoś domu wariatów a agent nieruchomości oszukał go wmawiając, że budynek znajduje się w spokojnej dzielnicy, a na końcu wskoczył na blat obok nieznajomego i zaczął razem z nim chrupać ciastka. Tak właśnie dowiedział się, że Niall – nie Nial! – mieszkał naprzeciwko niego, jest tylko dwa lata młodszy i wcale nie włamuje się do mieszkań kuszony zapachem słodkich wypieków. Wcale. A kiedy następnego dnia okazało się, że jego osobisty, samozwańczy wyjadacz ciastek, z którym poprzedniego wieczoru przegadał długie godziny odbywa staż w tej samej firmie i tym samym dziale, w którym on sam zaczynał, nie mógł być bardziej niż zadowolony. Przez dwa lata mieszkania po sąsiedzku i wspólnej pracy mógł powiedzieć, że znali się dość dobrze, a Tomlinson z każdym mijającym dniem przyzwyczajał się do miłego uczucia przynależności. Chociaż czasami chłopak był jednym chodzącym utrapieniem.

\- Idź na szczaw, Horan – mruknął, podkradając ciastko z opakowania niewzruszony zbolałym spojrzeniem chłopaka. – Moje ciasta.

\- Ale kupione z myślą o mnie!

\- Ale wciąż moje! Znalazłbyś sobie w końcu kogoś i przestał jeść za moje pieniądze.

\- Po pierwsze, zarabiasz więcej a ja wcale cię nie obżeram. Nie mówimy o ciastkach, wiesz, że mam do nich słabość. – Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, wgryzł się w kolejne. – A po drugie, znaleźć sobie kogoś? I zostawić cię samego? Chyba śnisz, nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz. – Niall wyszczerzył zęby, bacznie przyglądając się przyjacielowi. Bo, mimo że żartowali jak zawsze z jego obsesji na punkcie łakoci i żerowaniu na Louis'ie to znał swojego sąsiada wystarczająco, aby wiedzieć, że coś się musiało zdarzyć. Już sama zmiana rutyny dnia była podstawą by tak sądzić, szczególnie, że wcale nie przesadzał twierdząc, że reszta biura czuła się teraz jak dzieci we mgle. Większość pracowników nauczyła się w ciągu tych dwóch lat, że w piątki wyznacznikiem końca pracy są zwyczaje Tomlinsona. Niektórzy zrezygnowali z używania zegarków tego dnia, bazując się na niezmiennej rutynie. Dzisiejsza zmiana utartych schematów wywołała mini chaos i panikę wśród analityków. Horan prychnął na to w myślach. Byli tylko bandom korpo szczurów bez ambicji i aspiracji by osiągnąć coś więcej w życiu. Ciepła posadka i dobre świadczenia były dla większości spełnieniem marzeń. Jednak nie dla niego. Potrząsną ledwo dostrzegalnie głową odrzucając na bok rozmyślania o tym jak niedoceniony się czuł i trącił stopą kolano przyjaciela. – A teraz skoro nie mam już ciastek, gadaj. Co jest?

Przez ułamek sekundy Louis miał ochotę zbyć go jakąkolwiek wymyśloną na poczekaniu wymówką, samolubnie nie chcą się dzielić nieznajomym z nikim innym, ale to w końcu był Niall, jego jedyny przyjaciel i pierwsza osoba, przy której czuł się potrzebny. Dlatego szybko odsunął na bok wszelkie wątpliwości, które przez chwilę się pojawiły.

\- Poznałem kogoś, gdy byłem wczoraj na zakupach.

Horan zamrugał zdziwiony, z trudem powstrzymując się od przyłożenia dłoni do czoła kolegi. Musiał być chory, to było jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie tego, co usłyszał.

\- Czekaj, jak to byłeś na zakupach? Jesteś człowiekiem z permanentnym wstrętem do sklepów i zakupów i od kiedy cię znam, nie zdarzyło ci się ani razu pójść do sklepu. Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem.

\- Tylko tyle zainteresowało cię z mojej wypowiedzi? – Louis westchnął cicho zrezygnowany. Tak właściwie nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał po przyjacielu, który przecież nigdy nie reagował tak jak się od niego oczekiwało. Małe irlandzkie utrapienie doprowadzające go do skrajnych emocji w ciągu kilku sekund. Uwielbiał go, ale czasem naprawdę nie miał do niego siły.

\- Tak. Bo to naprawdę dziwne. Nawet nie mogę sobie ciebie wyobrazić z wózkiem przechadzającego się miedzy półkami. To zbyt surrealistyczne nawet jak na moją wybujałą wyobraźnie. Jak jeszcze mi powiesz, że gotowałeś i mnie nie zaprosiłeś to stwierdzę, że ktoś cię podmienił.

\- Nikt mnie nie podmienił i tak gotowałem, ale... - Uniósł palec nie dając dojść drugiemu do słowa. – Ale nie zaprosiłem się, bo o ile dobrze pamiętam miałeś wczoraj randkę czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Fakt... Zupełnie zapomniałem. Totalny niewypał swoją drogą, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć. Amy z administracji, niby ładna i wydaje się inteligentna a tylko o pracy i kosmetykach potrafi rozmawiać. Szkoda, że mi o tym przypomniałeś, starałem się wyrzucić z pamięci monolog nad wyższością pomadek w płynie nad tymi zwykłymi. Jesteś okropny. I fakt, że miałem tą niby randkę nie zmienia to tego, że mi przykro, bo o mnie nie pomyślałeś. – Mina zbitego szczeniaczka być może działała na Louis'a na samym początku ich znajomości, jednak teraz przewrócił na jej widok oczami, uśmiechając się lekko. – Serio? Nic mi nie zostawiłeś? Nawet odrobinki? – Zapłakał Niall, spuszczając na chwilę głowę i hamując uśmiech cisnący się na usta.

\- Przecież doskonale wiesz, że nie umiem gotować...

\- No wiem. Pamiętam jak prawie spaliłeś mi kuchnię robiąc jajka twardo – zaśmiał się cicho przypominając sobie zdezorientowaną minę Tomlinsona gdy jajko wystrzeliło z garnka w którym wygotowała się woda i z plaskiem rozbiło na suficie.

\- Niall... - warknął szatyn, ściskając nasadę nosa palcami. Ubóstwiał tą kulkę szczęścia, ale czasem miał dość tego jak chaotyczny potrafił być w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Gdy Irlandczyk wykonał dłonią ruch zamykający usta na kluczyk, odetchnął głęboko i kontynuował. – Wracając. Nie umiem gotować dla jednej osoby, więc tupper czeka na ciebie w lodówce. I możemy w końcu porozmawiać poważnie, proszę?

Horan uśmiechnął się zadowolony, w myślach odhaczając, jako wykonaną misję zdenerwowania Louis'a raz dziennie. Robił to specjalnie, wiedząc, że uporządkowany chłopak nie lubił chaosu i błazenady, ale też, dlatego by trochę mu pomóc. Widział jak niechęć do ludzi i samotność go męczą, więc już dawno postanowił spróbować przesunąć granice cierpliwości Tomlinsona. Małymi kroczkami sprawiał, że ten się otwierał i nie był już tak gburowaty jak na początku, szczególnie poza biurem.

\- To, kogo poznałeś i co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

\- Wczoraj w sklepie poznałem chłopaka. W sumie nie tyle poznałem, co złapałem na perfidnej kradzieży mojego deseru – opowiedział Niall'owi całą sytuację, tylko raz będąc zmuszonym do zdzielenia go w kolano, gdy ten zaśmiał się z jego prób dostania się do najwyższej półki tak mocno, że prawie spadł na podłogę. Nikomu nie pozwalał na wytykaniu mu jego jak najbardziej prawidłowego wzrostu. – I wiesz, rozmawiając z nim miałem to dziwne wrażenie, że naprawdę mógłbym i chciałbym się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Więc dałem mu mój numer no i jesteśmy umówieni na wieczór.

Niall przez chwilę przyswajał wszystkie informacje, jakie przekazał mu przyjaciel. Sam fakt, że rozmawiał z nieznajomym był czymś niezwykłym, bo może i Louis miał opinię odludka, który jednocześnie otaczał się ludźmi, ale nigdy, przenigdy, sam z siebie nie zaczynał rozmowy z kimś, kogo nie znał. Pojęcie tego zajęło Horanowi kilka długich tygodni szczegółowej obserwacji interakcji chłopaka z innymi osobami, ale kiedy w końcu doszedł do tego jak on działa, wszystko zaczęło wydawać się logiczne. Jak równanie, które na pierwszy rzut oka jest zupełnie nielogiczne i niespójne, a po chwili analizy okazuje się proste i zrozumiałe. Uśmiechnął się na wieść o dziwnym przeczuciu, przypominając sobie ich początki.

Kilka miesięcy od ich pierwszego spotkania, kiedy ich przyjaźń była jeszcze w fazie rozwoju spytał Tomlinsona, dlaczego tamtego popołudnia, gdy wpadł do jego mieszkania wzywany cudownym zapachem ciastek, nie wywalił go na zbity pysk za drzwi. To właśnie wtedy mężczyzna wytłumaczył mu – z niemałym trudem i przy pomocy kilku kieliszków wina – jak mniej więcej wyglądały jego relacje z innymi ludźmi, co potwierdziło wnioski wyciągnięte z obserwacji. Wspomniał również o dziwnym wrażeniu, że w jego obecności coś, czego mu brakowało wskoczyło na swoje miejsce, sprawiając, że czuł się lepiej po raz pierwszy, od kiedy sięgał pamięcią. Poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

\- Cieszę się, to naprawdę świetna wiadomość. Chociaż mam dwa pytania. – Louis spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, bo wydawało mu się, że opowiedział wszystko z wystarczającą ilością szczegółów. – Co z tym wspólnego mam ja?

\- Wiesz... - Tomlinson zaczął bawić się palcami, nagle zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji spodziewać się po Irlandczyku – Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś pójść ze mną i też go poznać. – Ten pomysł zrodził się w jego głowie dzisiejszego poranka i mimo wstępnej chęci odrzucenia go i późniejszych wątpliwościach, w dalszym ciągu wydał się logiczny. Dwie osoby, przy których pustka w jego wnętrzu przestawała nieznośnie pulsować, powinny się znać. To było tak proste do wykonania, że postanowił wcielić tą myśl w życie.

\- Masz to jak w banku. – Niall uśmiechnął się szeroko, doskonale pojmując tok rozumowania przyjaciela, który jednocześnie był niezwykle uroczy w swoim zdenerwowaniu. Widok takiego Tomlinsona był rzadkością, dlatego starał się go zapamiętać na jak najdłużej. – A teraz druga sprawa, bo albo nie dosłyszałem, albo nic o tym nie wspomniałeś. Jak się ten chłopak nazywa?

Louis otworzył szeroko oczy zachłystując się powietrzem, gdy dotarł do niego sens pytania. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak istotna informacja mogła mu umknąć. W ogóle o tym nie myślał. Ani przez sekundę.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia... - wyszeptał chowając twarz w dłoniach, aby choć trochę ukryć czerwone ze wstydu policzki. Śmiech jego przyjaciela wypełnił gabinet, a gdy po chwili sam dołączył do niego był całkowicie pewny, że pozostałym pracownikom opadły szczęki. Bo przecież Tomlinson nigdy nie śmiał się głośno i tak radośnie jak w tamtym momencie.

 

**~*~**

 

Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo się denerwował, gdy taksówka, którą zdecydowali się zamówić z Niall'em zatrzymała się przed klubem. Neonowe światła mrugały zachęcająco oświetlając tłum ludzi ustawionych w zgrabną kolejkę, która świadczyła o popularności tego miejsca. Wytarł lekko spocone dłonie o czarne spodnie wciąż zastanawiając się, jakim cudem dostaną się do środka, niepewny, mimo wielokrotnych zapewnień nieznajomego, że nie ma, o co się martwić. Tak, dalej nie zapytał chłopaka o jego imię, z czego Horan śmiał się pod nosem przez cały czas. Wyszli na skąpany w czerwonym świetle chodnik i Louis zaczął denerwować się jeszcze bardziej, gdy skanował tłum w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy. Dostrzegł mężczyznę poznanego w supermarkecie zaledwie kilka sekund po odjeździe taryfy, za którą zapłacił Irlandczyk, i odetchnął niezauważalnie. Stał oparty o ścianę parę metrów od wejścia i ze znudzoną miną palił papierosa, zupełnie ignorując grupkę dziewczyn usilnie starających się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Tomlinson złapał swojego towarzysza za łokieć, ruchem głowy wskazując mu kierunek, w którym powinni się udać.

\- Ja pierdolę – jęknął Niall przebiegając spojrzeniem po sylwetce nieznajomego i nieświadomie oblizując usta. – To jest facet, dla którego mógłbym zrobić wyjątek od mojej heteroseksualności. Przystojny drań...

\- Zamknij się Irlandio, bo jak czekoladę kocham, wyślę cię z powrotem do domu, ale na kopach – warknął półgębkiem Louis, zbliżając się do mężczyzny, który na ich widok uśmiechnął się, zaciągnął ostatni raz i zgasił niedopałek o ścianę.

\- Widzę, że praktykujemy modne spóźnianie się – zaśmiał się podchodząc do nich. Miał przyjemny ton głosu, z lekko wyczuwalną nutką akcentu, którego Louis nie umiał przypisać do żadnego konkretnego miejsca.

\- Tak, wybacz, ale to wszystko wina tego tutaj skrzata, który po prostu musiał przed wyjściem trzy razy sprawdzić, czy ma dobrze ułożone włosy – westchnął ciężko szatyn, udając przejęcie i sprawnie unikając sójki wymierzonej w jego bok przez chichoczącego przyjaciela. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że chichoczący Irlandczyk nie jest czymś normalnym, ale nie skupił się dłużej nad tą kwestią. – Tak w ogóle, to jest Niall, o którym ci pisałem. Niall to jest... - urwał, starając się, żeby zabrzmiało to jak najbardziej naturalnie, tak jakby pozwalał mężczyźnie przedstawić się samemu. Miał nadzieję, że jego chytry plan ukrycia niewiedzy się powiedzie, jednak głośny wybuch śmiechu utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że było inaczej.

\- Tak się właśnie zastanawiałem, kiedy zorientujesz się, że nie znasz mojego imienia. Umawiać się z nieznajomymi to niezbyt rozważne, Louis – Mulat pokręcił głową, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, a Tomlinsonowi zabrakło powietrza w płucach, bo był na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pewny, że sam nie zdradził swojego imienia. – Zayn Malik. – Nieznajomy, który właśnie uzyskał imię i nazwisko, uścisnął dłoń Niall'a z uśmiechem i ponownie skupił uwagę na szatynie. – Louis, zamknij usta, bo wyglądasz na psychicznego.

\- Skąd do diabła wiesz jak się nazywam? – Wyksztusił z trudem, patrząc uważnie na mężczyznę. Próbował znaleźć w jego mimice coś, co pozwoliłoby mu na poznanie odpowiedzi, jednak przystojna twarz pozostawała niewzruszona. Jedynie cień uśmiechu igrał w kącikach ust.

\- Chodźcie. Mam wrażenie, że będziemy się świetnie bawić w swoim towarzystwie – zignorował pytanie Louis'a i pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę początku kolejki. Tomlinson został wyciągnięty ze swoistego rodzaju zawieszenia przez pociągnięcie za łokieć w wykonaniu Nialla. I jeśli myślał, że tej nocy nic go bardziej nie zaskoczy niż Malik znający jego imię, to musiał to zweryfikować tak szybko jak bez problemów minęli rosłych ochroniarzy i dostali się do środka klubu bez choćby jednego przystanku. Nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy na jego nadgarstku została zaciśnięta czerwona bransoletka, zbyt zajęty unikaniem nienawistnych spojrzeń ludzi z kolejki. Zdecydowanie nie chciałby być celebrytą i zmagać się z tym na porządku dziennym.

\- Kim ty jesteś? – Spytał, gdy zrównał się z nowym znajomym na schodach prowadzących do specjalnie wydzielonej strefy dla tych uprzywilejowanych wystarczająco grubym portfelem by sobie na to pozwolić, oraz grupki szczęśliwców z bransoletkami takimi jak jego.

\- Nie myśl o tym teraz, Tomlinson. – Zayn rozsiadł się wygodnie na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie, zupełnie jakby znajdował się u siebie w domu a nie w jednym z lepszych klubów w mieście. Niedbałym gestem przywołał skąpo ubraną kelnerkę, u której zamówił rundkę szotów, całkowicie ignorując jej próby wepchnięcia mu piersi w twarz. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – Mam wrażenie, że to może być początek naprawdę wspaniałej przyjaźni panowie.

Trójka mężczyzn wzniosła kieliszki w toaście, rozpoczynając tym samym jedną z lepszych nocy w ich dotychczasowym życiu. Louis bawił się przednio, czując w końcu wewnętrzny spokój, jakby znalazł miejsce, do którego pasuje. Między nimi nie było żadnej niezręczności, tak normalniej przy pierwszym spotkaniu, zupełnie jakby znali się od zawsze. Nie mógł nie uśmiechać się słuchając przekomarzań pozostałej dwójki, Malik – kimkolwiek był – świetnie wpasował się w dynamikę relacji którą on sam miał z Horanem, zajmując Irlandczyka rozmową i pozwalając Louis'owi słuchać i brać udział w konwersacji, kiedy tylko miał ochotę. Nie zmuszał go do niczego. Było to odświeżające i nowe. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu dobrze się bawił. Tak naprawdę dobrze, bez sztucznych uśmiechów czy udawania. W tej chwili był sobą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Z premedytacją ignorował uporczywą myśl ciągle krążącą gdzieś na skraju jego umysłu, że coś było nie tak. Czuł, że coś mu umyka, a jego intuicja wyła niczym syrena przeciwpożarowa, ale w zaćmieniu alkoholowym, po drugiej rundce szotów i kilku tańcach na parkiecie postanowił się tym teraz nie przejmować. Chociaż, tajemnicze i oceniające spojrzenia, na których od czasu do czasu łapał mulata, sprawiały, że podświadomie cały się spinał.

\- Pomyślisz nad tym jak wytrzeźwiejesz, Tomlinson – mruknął do siebie, poddając się muzyce i ciesząc chwilą.

 

**~*~**

  

Poranki po imprezach były najgorszą rzeczą na świecie dla większości ludzi, w tym i Louis'a, z tą jedynie różnicą, że on odchorowywał całonocną zabawę przez przynajmniej jeden pełny dzień. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny cierpienia. Tym razem powinien liczyć czas od południa w sobotę, kiedy to ogromne pragnienie wyrwało go z bardzo dziwnego snu, którego wspomnienie rozmyło się tak szybko jak otworzył oczy pozostawiając po sobie jedynie niewyraźny obraz zielonych tęczówek. Przeciągnął się, krzywiąc na ból głowy i nieświeży oddech, ale odetchnął z zadowoleniem widząc, że znajduje się we własnej sypialni. Miał dziury w pamięci, dość potężne, bo nie miał bladego pojęcia jak się tutaj dostał. Mógł jedynie sądzić, że autopilot po pijaku wciąż dobrze działał. Przed oczami przewijały mu się urywki poprzedniej nocy, których za nic nie potrafił poskładać w logiczną całość. Wszystko mieszało się w kakofonii dźwięków i czerwonego światła. Zdecydowanie potrzebował wody i aspiryny. Natychmiast. Podniósł się z łóżka, przez chwilę walcząc z zawrotami głowy. Skrzywił się na widok wczorajszych ubrań, które wciąż miał na sobie. Z jednej strony cieszył go ten stan rzeczy, bo świadczyło to o tym, że wrócił bez towarzystwa. Z drugiej jednak odór dymu, alkoholu i potu sprawił, że dotarł do łazienki w ułamku sekundy i przez kilka minut przytulał się do muszli wyrzucając z siebie resztki nocnej zabawy.

\- Nigdy więcej – mruczał wchodząc pod prysznic i rozkoszując się ciepłymi kroplami uderzającymi o skórę i zmywającymi pozostałości zabawy. Wciąż miał zaćmiony umysł, gdy wyszedł z kabiny i obwiązując się niedbale ręcznikiem w pasie ruszył do kuchni, do której przyciągał go zapach świeżo parzonej kawy. Stanął w wejściu do pomieszczenia i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Nie powinno pachnieć kawą, chyba, że jednak kogoś przyprowadził. Podniósł wzrok z podłogi i momentalnie się obudził. – Co jest do cholery?!

\- Dzień dobry promyczku! Mam nadzieję, że się wyspałeś. – Radosny i zdecydowanie za głośny głos podrażnił jego wrażliwe uszy, ale to w tym momencie nie było dla Louis'a najważniejsze. Musiał zamrugać kilka razy pewny, że wzrok płata mu figle. Jednak nie. Obraz Zayna Malika, którego poznał zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej, w jego kuchni tylko w bokserkach i kwiecistym fartuszku – Louis był pewny, że takiego nie posiadał – podrygującego do skocznej piosenki i mieszającego coś, co wyglądało jak jajecznica, nie chciał zniknąć. Ba, z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. – Siadaj. Twoja porcja będzie zaraz gotowa. Kawa też. – Mulat posłał mu znad ramienia zbyt radosne spojrzenie jak na kogoś, kto spędził całą noc na imprezie.

Tomlinson przełknął ciężko ślinę, nie mogąc nic poradzić na to, że jego oczy nie chciały oderwać się od mięśni poruszających się pod karmelową skórą poznaczoną gdzieniegdzie tuszem. Cholera, wiedział, że Malik był atrakcyjny i chociaż doceniał to tylko pod względem estetycznym jego ciało postanowiło zareagować w zupełnie niestosowny i żenujący sposób, przez co żałował, że pojawił się w kuchni tylko w ręczniku. Mógł ubrać, chociaż dresy, ale przecież zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że może mieć towarzystwo. Mieszkanie powinno być puste. Ciężko usiadł na stołku barowym z całych sił starając się opanować odruchy ciała. Zacisnął dłonie na ręczniku i oddychał głęboko, zupełnie zapominając o bólu głowy i pragnieniu. Chociaż jeśli chodzi o to drugie to po prostu zmieniło ono swój cel. Wiedział, że musi się uspokoić, co wcale nie było takie łatwe, szczególnie, gdy miało się przed sobą takie ciało przygotowujące śniadanie.

Postanowił zająć myśli czymkolwiek innym tylko po to, aby wypchnąć z umysłu wyobrażenia spoconej, opalonej skóry pod nim lub nad nim. Skupił się na ciemnych wzorach na marmurze, próbując dopasować do nich jakieś równanie odpowiedzialne za niby przypadkowe ułożenie. Zawsze w chwilach zdenerwowania zwracał się w stronę matematyki, to go uspokajało. A ponieważ wszystko dało się opisać za pomocą liczb, które jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodły, powoli tworzył wzór mający na celu określenie porządku, w jakim kamienny blat przecinały ciemniejsze linie. Czuł jak spięte przez stres mięśnie powoli się rozluźniały.

Podskoczył, gdy ktoś trącił go w bok wyrywając z innego świata i brutalnie sprowadzając na ziemię. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że tuż obok niego siedział Niall z kubkiem i talerzem przed sobą. Zupełnie nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, aż do tego momentu pozostając nieświadomym jego obecności. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego dwójka chłopaków znajdowała się u niego w mieszkaniu a nie gdziekolwiek indziej.

\- Możemy go zatrzymać – odezwał się Horan, wskazując widelcem na mulata, który właśnie wyłączał gaz pod patelnią i sięgał do szafki po talerze, wyciągając nieznacznie swoje ciało. Louis szybko odwrócił wzrok, skupiając go na blondynie.

\- Co? – Naprawdę ciężko kontaktował, ale nie było się, co dziwić zważywszy na fakt, że miał kaca stulecia, przeżył mini atak serca, został brutalnie wyrwany ze świata liczb, a na dodatek był atakowany zbyt dużą ilością odkrytej ciemnej skóry. To było za dużo nawet jak na niego i po prostu przestał ogarniać.

\- Mówię, że go zatrzymujemy. Co ty taki nie do życia?

\- Kaca mam i umieram... Swoją drogą jak to możliwe, że ty za każdym razem jesteś następnego dnia tak rześki?

\- Irlandzkie geny mój drogi. – Niall poruszył brwiami wkładając do ust kolejną porcję jajecznicy i mrucząc z rozkoszy.

\- Pierdolenie – Louis skinął głową do Malika, gdy ten postawił przed nim pełny talerz. Sam zapach powodował, że jego żołądek skręcał się nieprzyjemnie, ale wiedział, że nie ma nic lepszego na kaca niż tłuszcz i białko. I ewentualnie aspiryna. Niepewnie sięgnął po pierwszy kęs, jednak opalona dłoń na jego nadgarstku zatrzymała jego ruch.

\- Najpierw napij się kawy i połknij tabletkę. – Zayn podsunął mu pod nos lekarstwo i kubek z ciepłym napojem. – A Niall nie ma kaca, bo przed snem wypija butelkę wody i łyka te same proszki, które ty też powinieneś zażyć. No już, szybciutko, bo jedzenie wystygnie. – Chłopak zignorował zupełnie niezadowolone jęknięcie Irlandczyka, którego sekret został zdradzony i patrzył wyczekująco na szatyna.

\- Tak jest mamusiu – sarknął Louis, wciąż nie do końca przytomnie. Szybko popił pastylkę kawą od małego nie znosząc specyficznego smaku medykamentów i aż mruknął zaskoczony. Napój był wyborny. Jego kubki smakowe przeżywały coś w rodzaju orgazmu, gdy idealnie wyważony aromat rozchodził się przyjemnie w ustach. Już w tym momencie mógł stwierdzić ze stuprocentową pewnością, że nigdy nie pił lepszej kawy.

\- Wolałbym tatusiu...

Tomlinson zakrztusił się łykiem, który miał w ustach i zaczął kaszleć z trudem walcząc o oddech. Oczy zaszły mu łzami i gdyby nie delikatnie opóźniona reakcja Niall'a byłby się udusił.

\- Co?!

\- Powiedziałem, że wolałbym, żebyś nazywał mnie tatusiem. Mamusia zupełnie do mnie nie pasuje. – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie Malik, poprawiając opadającą na oczy grzywkę.

\- No nie wiem Zayne, ten kwiecisty fartuszek jest dość kobiecy. – Horan mrugnął, uśmiechając się szeroko i sprawnie uchylając się przed lecącą w jego stronę ścierką. – Nawet odruchy masz jak dziewczyna.

\- Zamknij się frytko!

Louis siedział zaciskając dłoń na kubku, aż pobielały mu knykcie, w marnej próbie pozbierania swojego ledwo odbudowanego opanowania, które legło w gruzach po usłyszeniu tego jednego słowa. Przekomarzanie kolegów docierało do niego z opóźnieniem, gdyż ten jeden wyraz odbijał się w jego głowie raz po raz, sprawiając, że krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w żyłach. A wszystko, dlatego że w bardzo niesprzyjających okolicznościach odkrył, że najprawdopodobniej ma fetysz tatusia. Cudownie. Wyobrażenie kogoś nazywającego go w ten sposób w intymnej sytuacji spowodowało praktycznie całkowite odcięcie mózgu. Zdecydowanie powinien ubrać dresy. Odkrząknął ciężko, starając się odgonić z przed oczu coraz to nowsze wytwory wyobraźni i ponownie przywołać się do porządku. Jeśli myślał, że jego poprzednia reakcja na widok prawie nagiego mulata była żenująca, to teraz powinien zakopać się głębiej w tych kilku metrach mułu leżących na dnie, na którym się znajdował.

\- Dlaczego nazywasz go frytką? – Wtrącił się w rozmowę chłopaków mając nadzieję, że zmiana tematu pozwoli mu się opanować. I że nikt jej nie zauważy, jednak po wzroku towarzyszy wiedział, że nie wyszło tak dobrze jak chciał.

\- Bo wczoraj chciał wykupić cały zapas frytek z McDonald's tylko po to aby zwrócić im wolność.

\- Biedne fryteczki, zdecydowanie byłoby im lepiej gdziekolwiek indziej niż w tym przybytku kalorycznej rozpusty! – Zaśmiał się Niall, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że poprzedniego wieczoru stał się jedną z anegdotek opowiadanych przez pracowników sieci fast foodów. – Jednak wracając do tematu, wybacz Zayn, ale nazywanie cię tatusiem przez Louis'a byłoby dziwne skoro to on ma większe predyspozycje. – Ponownie poklepał Tomlinsona po plecach, gdy ten po raz kolejny zakrztusił się kawą. – W sumie gdybym nie był hetero, to ja mógłbym tak do ciebie mówić, Malik, jak tak teraz o tym myślę. Na boga, Louis, zacznij pić jak człowiek!

\- Jak ty jesteś hetero Horan, to ja jestem rudym albinosem z Afryki – sarknął mulat, wywracając oczami na dźwięki krztuszenia się dochodzące po raz kolejny z ust Louis'a. – Tomlinson bo ci zabiorę tą kawę. Albo przeleję do butelki ze smoczkiem.

\- Jestem hetero! Jestem najbardziej heteroseksualnym hetero na świecie. Nie obrażaj mnie Malik.

\- Tak, tak jak tam sobie chcesz. Jeśli to pozwala ci lepiej spać w nocy to wmawiaj sobie dalej.

Louis, który prewencyjnie odstawił kubek z kawą z daleka od siebie przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań z uśmiechem rosnącym z każdą chwilą. Cieszył się, że cała uwaga skupiła się teraz na Irlandczyku a nie na nim i nie przemyślawszy tego dodał swoje trzy grosze.

\- W sumie Niall coś w tym jest. Od kiedy cię znam nie byłeś w żadnym związku z kobietą, zawsze twierdząc, że czegoś im brakuje. – Zaczął niewinnie oglądać swoje paznokcie, kątem oka widząc, jak blada twarz chłopaka pokrywa się krwistą czerwienią. – A poza tym sam stwierdziłeś, że Zayn jest przystojny...

\- Mi przynajmniej nie stanął na jego widok – odparował Horan uśmiechając się zwycięsko na widok zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy Tomlinsona.

\- To miłe. – Uśmiechnął się Zayn, sięgając przez blat, aby poklepać Louisa po dłoni. – Niestety nie jesteś w moim typie.

Szatyn przymknął oczy zażenowany. Powinien spodziewać się, że Niall się odgryzie. Teraz nie dość, że nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z poprzedniej nocy a kac dalej go męczył to na dodatek jego chwila słabości nie została niezauważona, tak jak miał nadzieję. Dzisiejszy dzień, mimo że dla niego trwał nieco ponad godzinę, nie zaliczał się do udanych. Jedynymi pozytywnymi aspektami była wyśmienita kawa i przyjemne ciepło wypełniające go od środka w towarzystwie chłopaków. Westchnął cicho, unosząc kubek do ust i próbując nie brać do siebie tego, co powiedział Zayn. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna jest poza rynkiem singli do wzięcia. To byłoby niemożliwe. Poza tym urywki wspomnień z imprezy tylko potwierdzały tą tezę, przedstawiając obraz mulata, który odtrącał wszystkich, którzy liczyli na coś więcej niż niewinny, niezobowiązujący flirt. Wiedział również, że nie jest w jego typie i być może zakuło go to przez krótką chwilę. Bo to nie tak, że mu na tym zależało, po prostu miło by było podobać się komuś takiemu. Dzięki kawie i jajecznicy odzyskał zdolność logicznego myślenia, przez co podsumował swoją reakcję na chłopaka, jako wynik długiej posuchy i celibatu, na który sam się skazał. Z jednej strony cieszył się z podjętej jakiś czas temu decyzji, jednak z drugiej poważnie rozważał skończenie z nią, bo zaczynał zachowywać się jak napalony nastolatek a nie jak poważny dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna.

Potrząsnął głową odganiając natrętne myśli i dużo przytomniej spojrzał na jedzących w ciszy kolegów, przypominając sobie o pewnej kwestii, która go zastanawiała, od kiedy spotkał ich w swojej kuchni. Powinien już na samym początku o to spytać.

\- Co wy, tak właściwie, tutaj robicie?

\- Niezły zapłon, Tomlinson – zaśmiał się Niall. – Powiedz mi, jak wiele pamiętasz z poprzedniej nocy.

Louis musiał przez chwilę zastanowić się nad odpowiedzą. Starał się oddzielić urywane obrazy od tego, co rzeczywiście pamiętał, bo nie mógł mieć pewności, że te skrawki nie były jedynie wytworem jego pijanego umysłu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko do trzeciej kolejki szotów – powiedział niepewnie, drapiąc się po policzku. Wyczuł pod palcami krótki zarost i z trudem powstrzymał się od natychmiastowego pójścia do łazienki w celu ogolenia się. – Potem mam tylko urywki bez większego sensu. – Wzruszył ramionami, chcąc pokazać, że tak naprawdę nie przywiązuje do tego wagi, jednak widząc wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie Horana, wstał szybko do ekspresu, aby uzupełnić kubek kawą i jednocześnie ukryć niezadowolenie.

W takich momentach żałował, że Irlandczyk zna go tak dobrze, co stawało się jego utrapieniem. Nie lubił tracić kontroli. A już szczególnie za sprawą alkoholu. Dlatego zawsze starał się pilnować i nie doprowadzić do całkowitego odlotu. Zupełnie nie wiedział, dlaczego poprzedniej nocy dał się ponieść nie zważając na konsekwencje. Przy zbyt dużej ilości promili we krwi stawał się niepanującą nad językiem kuleczką szczęścia, która kochała cały świat i dzieliła się całym swoim życiem i pieniędzmi z przypadkowymi osobami. Był tak żenujący jak tylko można było sobie wyobrazić. Dotychczas zdarzyło mu się to tylko raz we wczesnych latach studiów, być może na pierwszym roku, i od tamtej pory rozsądniej podchodził do kwestii picia. Tylko czasem pozwalał sobie na lekkie przekroczenie wyznaczonej granicy i zazwyczaj kończyło się to kacem moralnym po jednonocnej przygodzie. Było to jednym z powodów podjętej kilka miesięcy wcześniej decyzji o wstrzemięźliwości. Tracenie kontroli nawet w tak niewielkim stopniu nie wpływało na niego korzystnie. Od tamtej pory, aż do poprzedniej nocy podczas weekendów bawił się albo bez żadnego alkoholu, albo przez całą noc sącząc tego samego drinka.

\- Stary w sumie nie dziwię się, że odleciałeś po tamtych szotach. – Niall kontynuował, gdy Louis ponownie usiadł przy blacie z pełnym kubkiem i błyszczącymi niezadowoleniem, niebieskimi oczami. – Wlałeś w siebie całkiem sporo wódki, doprawiając się później ginem z tonikiem. – I to właśnie była odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego szatyn czuł się tak podle. Mieszanie alkoholu nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze dla nikogo, dlatego dziury w pamięci przestały go dziwić.

\- Dobra, teraz rozumiem. Zalałem się w trupa. Jakieś straty w ludziach, rzeczach czy mojej godności? Po prostu to powiedz. Nie mam siły na zgadywanki.

\- Cóż, strat nie odnotowano, jeśli nie liczyć kilku złamanych serc. Damskich i męskich, Casanovo ty! – Horan świetnie się bawił odhaczając na swojej liście punkt o denerwowaniu Tomlinsona raz dziennie. – Poza tym, całkiem możliwe, że uratowałem cię przed połknięciem dziwnych pigułek nieznanego pochodzenia, za co najpierw chciałeś mi przyłożyć bełkocząc coś o kolorowych landrynkach, a później kupiłeś mi butelkę whisky, którą dobrodusznie się z wami podzieliłem.

\- Cholera... - Louis wiedział, że nie powinien sprawdzać stanu konta najlepiej aż do następnej wypłaty. – To nie wszystko, mam rację? – Schował twarz w dłoniach, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

\- Możliwe, że staniesz się gwiazdą Youtube'a, bo tańczyłeś na stole dając naprawdę niezły pokaz twerkingu, który chciałeś zakończyć stripteasem, ale na szczęście straciłeś równowagę i spadłeś na kanapy – kontynuował Niall, starając się brzmieć poważnie. – Poza tym zarzygałeś dywan przed wejściem i dwie taksówki, przytulałeś się do latarni wyznając jej miłość i wyrzuciłeś swoje buty drąc się, że nienawidzisz chodzić bez szpilek.

Głowa Louis'a zderzyła się z chłodnym blatem a do uszu pozostałej dwójki doleciał zduszony jęk i wiązanka przekleństw, których nie powstydziłby się niejeden osadzony w zakładzie karnym przestępca. Horan mimo zagryzania warg z całej siły nie wytrzymał i ryknął śmiechem, zsuwając się na podłogę, po której zaczął się tarzać. Tomlinson spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego przyjaciel płacze ze śmiechu po opowiedzeniu mu wydarzeń z poprzedniej nocy. Przeniósł nic nierozumiejący wzrok na Zayna, który przyciskał dłoń do ust starając się stłumić śmiech. I wtedy dotarło do szatyna, że został perfidnie wkręcony.

\- Ja pierdolę, kiedyś cię zabiję irlandzki wypłoszu – jęknął, ubolewając nad stanem swojego umysłu, który w normalnych okolicznościach natychmiast wychwyciłby kłamstwo. Niall był czasem takim utrapieniem. – Nigdy więcej nie piję – ogłosił zrezygnowany.

\- Tya, jasne... - Z trudem wyksztusił Horan siadając na swoim miejscu i przecierając załzawione oczy. – Rzadko mam okazję cię wkręcić, nie mogłem jej zmarnować.

Louis trzepnął go w głowę uśmiechając się jednak lekko. Trochę z ulgi, trochę z powodu zaraźliwego uśmiechu Irlandczyka. Spojrzał na Zayna, który również się uspokoił, niemo prosząc by go oświecił.

\- Cóż, po trzeciej rundzie szotów poszedłeś tańczyć, później wypiłeś drinka z jakimś chłopakiem, po czym nagle stwierdziłeś, że jesteś głodny i zanim się zorientowaliśmy zniknąłeś. Znaleźliśmy cię w McDonald's wcinającego drugiego BicMac'a. Byłeś bez butów, ale naprawdę nie wiem, co się z nimi stało. Odstawiliśmy cię z Niall'em do sypiali i sami zbyt zmęczeni polegliśmy na kanapie – bardzo wygodnej swoją drogą. Ot, cała historia.

\- Ta wersja nie jest taka zła... Jeśli nie liczyć tajemniczego zniknięcia moich ulubionych butów. – Odetchnął głęboko, ciesząc się, że jednak nie zrobił z siebie takiego kretyna.

W kuchni zapanowała przyjemna cisza, mącona jedynie spokojnymi dźwiękami muzyki sączącej się z radia. Louis z lubością popijał kawę i napawał się ciepłą atmosferą. Zagapił się na panoramę miasta doskonale widoczną przez wielkie okna. Miami o dziwo nie było tak słoneczne jak zazwyczaj, czego wcześniej zupełnie nie zauważył. Ciężkie, ciemne chmury zasnuły niebo zwiastując nadchodzący deszcz, na co nie mógł, i nie chciał, powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu. Nie umknął on Niall'owi, który podążył za spojrzeniem przyjaciela i z czułością wywrócił oczami, śmiejąc się cicho. Jeśli cokolwiek było w stanie wprawić Tomlinsona w dobry nastrój niezależnie od stanu, w jakim się znajdował to był to właśnie deszcz. Zayn przyglądał się dwójce przed nim z pewną dozą ciekawości, nie do końca rozumiejąc nagłą poprawę humoru szatyna i zmianę aury na spokojną i zrelaksowaną. Horan widząc to pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

\- Skoro już cię adoptujemy i zostajesz z nami na stałe Malik, to sądzę, że powinieneś poznać szczegóły specyficznej relacji tego oto człowieka z deszczową pogodą...


	6. 6. Nearness

 

\- To będzie osiemnaście osiemdziesiąt - powiedział, krępej budowy chłopak, wciskając zdezorientowanemu Harry'emu wielkie, płaskie pudło, z którego wydobywał się zapach roztopionego sera. Wciąż w stanie ciężkiego szoku Styles podał mu pieniądze, machając ręką, gdy ten zaczął szukać reszty w czymś, co bardziej przypominało worek niż portfel. - Dzięki koleś! Smacznego!

Automatycznie zamknął drzwi i udał się do kuchni by odłożyć karton na blat. Patrzył na niego w dalszym ciągu nie rozumiejąc, co ta rzecz tak właściwie tu robi. Nie jadał śmieciowego żarcia, nie widział w nim nic wartościowego, same puste kalorie oblane tłuszczem. Idealny przepis na szybki zawał serca. Od razu odrzucił możliwość, że dostawca mógł się pomylić, gdyż na paragonie krzywo przypiętym do pudełka widniał jego adres i nazwisko. On tego nie zamawiał.

\- O! Widzę, że pizza dotarła wcześniej niż ja. - Harry podskoczył na dźwięk głosu tuż za sobą i spojrzał na chłopaka z chęcią mordu w oczach. Serce waliło mu w piersi zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

\- Ile razy cię prosiłem Liam, żebyś przestał skradać się jak jakiś ninja. Zejdę kiedyś przez to na zawał i tyle z tego będzie - warknął cicho, naprawdę starając się nie pozwolić swojej irytacji wyjść na światło dzienne. To nie był dobry dzień. Wskazał palcem na karton, czując jak jego twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie niezadowolenia. - Co to do diabła jest?

\- No pizza. - Liam uniósł wieczko i z przyjemnością zaciągnął się zapachem sera i przypraw. - Obiad zamówiłem, bo miałem wrażenie, że będziesz głodny i niechętny do gotowania. A że ja potrafię dobrze przygotowywać tylko herbatę i sałatki, to skorzystałem z szerokiej oferty comfort food.

\- I jestem głodny, ale tego się nie tknę.

\- Twoja strata, mój zysk. - Po tych słowach wpakował sobie pierwszy kawałek do ust i mruknął z przyjemności. To było zdecydowanie to, czego potrzebował.

Harry'emu na widok rozanielonej miny swojego agenta opadły ręce. Kiedy półtora miesiąca wcześniej podpisywał z nim umowę nie spodziewał się, że aż tak namiesza to w jego życiu. Nudnym, szarym i spokojnym życiu, które nabrało kolorów, dźwięków i zapachów dzięki obecności Payne'a. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić innej osoby na tym stanowisku i lepszego przyjaciela. Bo tak, naprawdę potrzebował kogoś takiego u swojego boku nie tylko w spawach zawodowych. Zbliżyli się do siebie, poznawali każdego dnia odrobinę lepiej, bo Harry mimo wszystko nie potrafił do końca się otworzyć. Wciąż pozostawało wiele tematów, których nie był gotowy poruszyć z chłopakiem, które omijał zmieniając temat lub ignorując, gdy wypływały. Mimo wszystko chciał zachować część rzeczy dla siebie. Liam to akceptował i na swój uroczy sposób starał się zapewnić mu tyle komfortu i zrozumienia ile był w stanie. Dodatkowo też przesuwał granice i obalał mury, krok po kroku i cegiełka po cegiełce. Czasem dla Styles'a było tego wszystkiego za dużo i po prostu marzył, o choć jednym dniu w całkowitym spokoju. O dwudziestu czterech godzinach w starym stylu, gdzie był tylko on i jego myśli. Ochota na odcięcie się wzrastała wprost proporcjonalnie do stopnia zmęczenia, a dziś był ledwo żywy.

Westchnął cicho wracając do rzeczywistości i wstawił wodę na herbatę, patrząc na przyjaciela pochłaniającego już trzeci kawałek ciasta z dodatkami. Jego żołądek wydał z siebie żałosny dźwięk przypominający o tym, że zjadł tylko kilka ciastek owsianych i jabłko. Kuszący zapach, który wypełnił całe pomieszczenie powodował, że jego ślinianki pracowały na najwyższych obrotach wypełniając usta śliną. Był tak strasznie głodny i nie miał ochoty ani siły gotować. Warknął pod nosem odwracając się od czajnika i chwycił w dłonie jeden kawałek wgryzając się w niego od razu tylko po to żeby się nie rozmyślić. Wywrócił oczami na zadowoloną minę Liama. Mruknął zaskoczony, gdy mocne smaki wybuchły na jego języku. Spodziewał się ciężkiego, tłustego sera i sosu pomidorowego z butelki, przez co kwaskowość świeżych pomidorów byłą czymś niespodziewanym. Współgrała idealnie z lekko słonawym kozim serem i słodką, karmelizowaną cebulą. Listki rukoli dodawały pieprznego posmaku zamykając kompozycję. Nie spodziewał się tego po placku z dodatkami.

\- Ja tego nie tknę - przedrzeźniał go Liam wycierając usta serwetką, chowając za nią zadowolony uśmiech. Rozpierało go szczęście, bo znowu udowodnił swojemu pracodawcy, że się mylił oceniając coś zanim spróbuje. Podobną przeprawę mieli z zajęciami na siłowni, było dużo warczenia i wywracania oczami, a teraz nawet nie musiał się prosić, aby tam poszli. Małe kroczki. Ta strategia sprawdzała się ze Styles'em najlepiej i Liam bardzo szybko zdał sobie z tego sprawę. - Dlaczego nie możesz mi po prostu zaufać? - Westchnął cicho kręcąc głową i podnosząc się z krzesła, na którym usiadł wcześniej, bo naprawdę nie lubił jeść na stojąco. Wyciągnął z szafki dwa kubki, w których umieścił torebki ich ulubionej herbaty. Woda musiała zagotować się ponownie zanim mógł przygotować napar, dając brunetowi czas na skończenie drugiego kawałka.

\- Byłoby nudno gdybym od razu na wszystko się zgadzał i nie robił ci problemów. - Wytarł usta wiedząc, że więcej w siebie nie wciśnie. Dwa kawałki to i tak dobry wynik. - Dziękuję - mruknął odbierając gorący kubek od chłopaka. Naczynie przyjemnie ogrzało zmarznięte dłonie, a pierwszy łyk jaśminowej herbaty przyjemnie podrażnił jego przełyk.

Usiedli na kanapie w salonie delektując się ciszą. Harry czuł na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela za każdym razem, gdy unosił wrzątek do ust, podczas gdy tamten wciąż czekał, aż napój trochę się ochłodzi. Przerabiali ten temat kilkadziesiąt razy podczas tych tygodni. Doskonale rozumieli, że mogą mieć odmienne zdanie w pewnych kwestiach, ale ta konkretna powracała przy każdym posiedzeniu przy herbacie. Styles nie musiał patrzeć na Payne'a by wiedzieć, że ten się krzywi, a drugi mężczyzna wiedział bardzo dobrze, że wywraca się na niego oczami. Naprawdę, taka mała rzecz jak picie wrzątku była póki, co największą kością niezgody między nimi. Absurdalne.

Harry przeciągnął się i oparł kark o zagłówek kanapy. Był wykończony. Dzisiejszy dzień był jednym z najcięższych jakiem miał od dłuższego czasu. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Liam powstrzyma się od zadawania pytań czy w ogóle od odzywania się, bo naprawdę potrzebował ciszy. Ciszy i chwili na posłuchanie samego siebie, uporządkowanie myśli. Starał się pozwolić im płynąc swobodnie, chcąc się odprężyć i uspokoić, ale coś go blokowało. Od rana chodził rozdrażniony, zirytowany. Wszystkie małe szczegóły odbiegające od normy go irytowały. W tym momencie miał ochotę wyrzucić zegar ścienny przez okno, miarowe tykanie sekundnika doprowadzało go do szału. Podejrzewał, co to oznacza i z jednej strony miał nadzieję, że jednak się mylił, a z drugiej cieszył się, że tym razem dostał ostrzeżenie. Chociaż wciąż istniała niewielka szansa na to, że był po prostu przemęczony i zestresowany, dlatego łatwiej się irytował. Małe prawdopodobieństwo, z czego zdał sobie sprawę naprawdę szybko i jedyne, co mógł zrobić to jęknąć w myślach. Naprawdę nie miał no to czasu, ale znajomość własnego organizmu, którą wypracował przez lata, dawała mu dobitne sygnały.

Westchnął głośno wyrywając tym Liama z rozmyślań nad kolejnymi krokami, które musiał podjąć przy promocji nowej książki Harry'ego. Spojrzał na pisarza, którego wyraz twarzy zmienił się w przeciągu tych kilku minut z względnie zrelaksowanego na napięty.

\- Co jest? - Głos Payne'a był cichy i przyjemny, zazwyczaj działał na Harry'ego kojąco, ale nie w tym momencie. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się jak najlepiej ująć w słowa to, co chciał przekazać. Nie powinien mieć z tym aż takich problemów, w końcu był pisarzem, jednak zdradzanie szczegółów swojego życia nigdy nie przychodziło mu łatwo. W takich momentach miał pustkę w głowie. Zawiesił wzrok na otwartym czasopiśmie leżącym na stoliku przed nim, ledwo rejestrując niewielki rysunek a jednej ze stron.

\- W przyszłym tygodniu lecę do Barcelony. - Odchrząknął, zbierając myśli, które stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne. - Na kilka dni. Nie wiem dokładnie ile. Dostanę szczegóły dziś wieczorem. Będę potrzebował biletów na samolot i hoteli. Mógłbyś się tym zająć?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież też po to tu jestem. - Liam uśmiechnął się lekko na uczucie bycia potrzebnym. Uwielbiał to. - Coś ciekawego?

\- Tak. Wydaje mi się, że tak.

\- To dobrze. Podeślij mi później wytyczne. Jakieś specjalne życzenia? - Chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej o preferencjach Styles'a. Był to pierwszy wyjazd, jaki miał mu zorganizować, więc lekki stres pojawił się na krańcach jego umysłu.

\- Zdaję się na ciebie - mruknął Harry, masując opuszkami palców nasadę nosa. Tą łatwiejszą część miał z głowy, teraz przychodziła pora na trudniejszą. Przełknął ciężko czując suchość w ustach. Nie dziwiło go, to, że się denerwował, to nie była normalna sytuacja. Nie był przyzwyczajony do opowiadania o swojej inności innym, bo po prostu nikt o tym nie wiedział. - Będziesz musiał sam sprawdzić wszystko na moim mailu.

Liam zmarszczył brwi zaskoczony, bo to nie było coś normalnego w ich relacji. Harry zawsze sam zajmował się swoją pocztą, mimo wielu prób pomocy ze strony agenta. Odłożył prawie pusty kubek na stolik i przyjrzał się uważnie brunetowi, który teraz siedział zgarbiony wpatrując się, praktycznie bez mrugania, w kolorowe czasopismo, które zostawił tu kilka dni wcześniej. Jego pozycja była dziwna, nienaturalna, obca. Liam miał ochotę walnąć się w łeb. Czasem za bardzo skupiał się na swojej pracy zapominając o tym, że przede wszystkim był tu dla Harry'ego, że to właśnie ten młody chłopak był najważniejszy i to jemu powinien poświęcać najwięcej uwagi. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że Styles był dziś nieswój, co mógłby zrzucić na karb zmęczenia, ale nie tak wyglądał zmęczony chłopak. To było coś innego, czego Payne jeszcze nie miał okazji doświadczyć. Przysunął się nieco i delikatnie ułożył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- Co się dzieje Harry? Wszystko w porządku? - Odpowiedź chłopaka, potwierdziła przypuszczenia, które mu się nasuwały. Harry nigdy wcześniej w Prost nie przyznał, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Nie.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Ciężko to wytłumaczyć. - Harry czuł, jak jego głos zaczyna drzeć i się łamać. Drżącą dłonią sięgnął po kubek i upił mały łyk chłodnej herbaty, aby zniwelować suchość w ustach. - Nie wiem, od czego zacząć.

\- To może zacznij od początku.

\- Chciałbym, ale nie mam na to czasu - westchnął cicho, zaciskając szczękę. To, że przyzwyczaił się do epizodów, nie znaczyło, że je lubił. - Najprościej będzie, jeśli zobaczysz to na własne oczy...

\- Zobaczę, co? - Liam nie miał pojęci, o co może chodzić przyjacielowi, ale gdzieś w głębi niego zaczął kształtować się niepokój. Mógł przysiąc, że czuje wilgotne macki strachu powoli oplatające jego ciało.

\- Będę dziś niedysponowany. Nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie, ale zorientujesz się natychmiast, jeśli zostaniesz tutaj przez jakiś czas. - Przeczyścił gardło chrząkając cicho. Mówienie zaczynało sprawiać mu trudność. - To nic strasznego, chociaż moja mama twierdzi inaczej. - Uśmiechnął się słabo. - Nie wiem ile to może trwać. Dlatego będziesz musiał ogarnąć wyjazd sam.

\- Czekaj, chyba nie rozumiem. Będziesz tutaj? - Harry skinął głową. - Ale będziesz, jak ty to stwierdziłeś, niedysponowany? - Kolejne skinięcie. Liam zamilkł na chwilę, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu, starając się wyciągnąć wnioski z informacji, które miał. Na marne. - W dalszym ciągu nie rozumiem.

\- Trudno to wyjaśnić. Nigdy nie musiałem tego robić, bo wie o tym tylko moja mama. - Frustrował go brak możliwości prostego wytłumaczenia stanu, w jaki wchodził. To nie powinno być tak trudne, ale było i w tym momencie nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

\- Dobra, nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi, ale skoro mówisz, że mam się nie martwić, to postaram się tak zrobić.

\- Dziękuję. - Brunet wysilił się, aby posłać przyjacielowi mały uśmiech. Miał nadzieję, że nie wyszedł mu jakiś okropny grymas.

Pole jego widzenia zaczęło się zwężać coraz bardziej. Już wcześniej miał rozmyte brzegi, jednak teraz czuł się jakby obserwował świat przez dziurkę od klucza. Mrowienie w palcach w niczym nie przypominało tego, które pojawiało się, gdy chciał pisać. To było gorsze, mocniejsze i obezwładniające. Nie mógł oderwać wzrok od czasopisma na stoliku, ogniskując spojrzenie na rysunku, którego nie widział. Dłonie zacisnęły się na wciąż trzymanym kubku po herbacie i nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby ich rozłożyć. Jego ciało powoli ogarniał letarg, spięcie mięśni przychodziło stopniowo, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch, ale jednocześnie nie sprawiając bólu. Było to znajome. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że może obserwować siebie z boku dopóki nie poddał się uczuciu smutki i spokoju, pozwalając by oplotły go niczym kokon. - Oh... - zdołał wyksztusić jakby w krótkim powitaniu zanim czerń przesłoniła wszystko.

\- Oh? - Liam patrzył na mężczyznę, oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji bądź odpowiedzi, lecz gdy nic się nie wydarzyło przysunął się bliżej ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Przyjrzał się przyjacielowi i dotarło do niego, co takiego miał zobaczyć na własne oczy. Twarz Harry'ego nie wyrażała nic poza spokojem, a zielone oczy nie opuszczały ani na chwilę gazety. - Harry? - Pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą z uwagą szukając jakiejkolwiek zmiany. Dla pewności klasnął kilka razy, jak przez mgłę pamiętając, że człowiek nie jest w stanie powstrzymać mrugnięcia przy nagłym dźwięku, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu. Młodszy chłopak siedział nieruchomo, wyglądem przypominając bardziej posąg niż żywą osobę. Gdyby nieunosząca się delikatnie klatka piersiowa, przysiągłby, że młodszy mężczyzna nie żyje. - Cholera, tego się nie spodziewałem - mruknął, wplatając dłonie we włosy i starając się zrozumieć scenę przed sobą. Harry żył, bo oddychał, ale jednocześnie nie reagował na żadne bodźce z zewnątrz. Tak, szturchnął go, aby to sprawdzić. Wyglądał zupełnie jakby odpłynął, przeniósł się duchem w inne miejsce, pozostawiając ciało za sobą. Jakby się wyłączył. Od całej jego postaci bił spokój, który mimo wszystko udzielał się Liam'owi, rozluźniając macki strachu i zdenerwowania, które wciąż go oplatały. Był dobrym obserwatorem i mógł z całą pewnością powiedzieć, ze ten spokój był podszyty smutkiem. Smutkiem, który, z czego właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, zawsze tam był, czaił się w głębi zielonych oczy, nie pozwalał kącikom ust unieść się wystarczająco wysoko, hamował radosne podrygiwanie. Harry Styles był chodzącym smutkiem, którego nie było widać ani na pierwszy ani na kolejny rzut oka, bo był jego integralną częścią a nie zmienną emocją. Liam westchnął cicho, przyrzekając sobie, że zadba o tego chłopaka i choćby nie wiadomo, co, pomoże mu sprawić, że smutek zniknie. Nie zostawi go samego. Sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer jedynej osoby, która mogła mu pomóc zrozumieć sytuację, w której się znalazł i dać rady jak się zachować. - Cześć Anne, z tej strony Liam. Jestem u Harry'ego i on właśnie...

 

**~*~**

 

\- Ten zapach mógłby budzić mnie codziennie - mruknął Louis wtaczając się do kuchni z zamkniętymi do połowy oczami. - Chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko gdyby było to kilka godzin później. - Chwycił w dłonie kubek z parującą kawą, który czekał na niego na blacie i z lubością upił łyk. Przyjemna gorycz rozchodząca się w ustach sprawiła, że był w stanie podnieść do końca powieki. Zastał przed sobą widok, do którego mimo upływu kilku tygodni nie mógł się przyzwyczaić. - Po jaką cholerę robisz śniadanie o tak nieludzkiej porze, Zayn? I dlaczego znowu u mnie, nie macie własnych mieszkań?

\- Jest szósta rano. Niektórzy o tej porze już dawno pracują - odpowiedział mulat, nie przerywając mieszania czegoś na patelni. - A robię śniadanie, bo Niall był głodny. I nie pytaj mnie, dlaczego tutaj, tym razem to nie moja sprawka.

Louis dopiero teraz zauważył Irlandczyka siedzącego na wysokim stołku z głową między ułożonymi na blacie ramionami. Widok cokolwiek niecodzienny, bo chłopak zawsze był pełny energii. O każdej porze dnia i nocy. Taki irytujący z rana typ człowieka. Dlatego dziwnym był jego aktualny stan.

\- A temu, co? - Spytał, po raz kolejny upijając kawy. Ta robiona przez Malika była jego ulubioną, dlatego nie narzekał tak bardzo na poranne wizyty. Wspomniany chłopak mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, zaciskając mocniej ramiona. - Okay, czyli póki, co się nie dowiem? Ale dlaczego do cholery zawsze kończycie u mnie w kuchni? Nie rozumiem tego.

Naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko obecności mężczyzn w swoim mieszkaniu. Po prostu nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do tego, ze teraz rzadko bywał sam. I trochę mu tego brakowało. Od pamiętnej imprezy i kacowego następnego dnia spędzali ze sobą naprawdę sporo czasu. Zayn doskonale się wpasował, uzupełniając luki, których ani Tomlinson ani Horan nie mogli wypełnić. Okazał się świetnym kompanem do rozmów, wygłupów czy po prostu milczenia. Taki brakujący element wprowadzający równowagę między wiecznie wesołym, otwartym blondynem i zamkniętym, poważnym szatynem. Jedyne, co nie dawało Louis'owi spokoju to dziwne przeczucie, wciąż brzęczące na skraju umysłu i niepozwalające o sobie zapomnieć. Był całkiem niezły w ignorowaniu spraw, o których nie chciał myśleć, podejrzewając, że nie przyniesie to niczego dobrego.

\- Jakoś tak zawsze nam do ciebie po drodze. - Wzruszył ramionami Malik, nakładając na talerze kremową jajecznicę i układając je na blacie. Stawało się to powoli tradycją ich wspólnych poranków. Kawa i jajecznica w wykonaniu Zayna. Stały element, który naprawdę przypadł Tomlinson'owi do gustu. I wcale nie z powodu kawy. Wcale. - Ten tutaj zadzwonił do mnie godzinę temu, niemal błagając o przyjście do twojego mieszkania i zrobienie mu jedzenia. Brzmiał dość żałośnie, jeśli mam być szczery. - Louis wyciągnął sztućce z szuflady i ułożył je obok talerzy słuchając spokojnego głosu mulata. - Gdy przyjechałem, zastałem go w tej pozycji i jedyne, co udało mi się z niego wyciągnąć to mruknięcia i jęki. - Wyciągnął dłoń ponad stołem wymierzając celne uderzenie w potylicę chłopaka. - Jedz, bo wystygnie. Nie po to tutaj przyjeżdżałem, żebyś marnował jedzenie, kretynie.

Louis nawet, jeśli przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co Zayn robił o piątej nad ranem, skoro odebrał telefon i przyjechał nie wyglądając przy tym jak żywy trup, to szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy zobaczył twarz Niall'a gdy ten w końcu uniósł głowę z ramion. Byłby się zakrztusił gdyby miał coś w ustach, ale na szczęście nauczony doświadczeniem rozważniej dozował napój, starając się nie pić w kluczowych momentach. Prawie zawsze mu to wychodziło, ale i tak wiedział, że na najbliższe urodziny dostanie butelkę ze smoczkiem. Obiecali mu to.

Otrząsnął się, skupiając ponownie na przyjacielu, który wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść z opuchniętymi, zaczerwienionymi oczami i szarą skórą. Nigdy nie widział Niall'a w takim stanie i był szczerze zaniepokojony. Z uwagą obserwował jego ruchy, gdy sięgał po widelec, i kiedy zaczął rozgrzebywać ścięte jajka, przesuwając je z jednej strony na drugą zaczął martwić się jeszcze bardziej. Horan uwielbiał jajecznicę przyrządzaną przez Malika, chociaż ogólnie nie przepadał za jajkami, i w życiu by sobie jej nie odmówił. Louis był pewny, że to głównie z tego powodu tak często spotykali się rankiem, jeszcze przed pracą i wspólnie spożywali śniadanie. W ciszy dokończył swoją własną porcję, starając się wymyślić, co takiego mogło się stać. Żaden ze scenariuszy nie wydawał się prawdopodobny, więc postanowił wyciągnąć od chłopaka powód niespodziewanego zachowania. Na pomoc Malika nie miał, co liczyć, jeśli chodziło o subtelność można było go porównać do słonia w składzie porcelany. A z Niall'em trzeba było delikatnie. Młody mężczyzna potrafił doskonale maskować pod wiecznie uśmiechniętą twarzą i optymizmem tryskającym na wszystkie strony niczym woda z fontanny swoje lęki i smutki, ale Louis był zbyt dobrym obserwatorem, zbyt dobrze znał się na ludziach by dać się na to nabrać. Widział każde skrzywienie, każdy cień i każde ukłucie bólu. Horan był człowiekiem, który swoją wrażliwość na zranienie chował za ścianą śmiechu i żartów. Jedyny taki przypadek w całym życiu Tomlinsona. Zazwyczaj osoby wrażliwe albo były chorobliwie wręcz nieśmiałe i zamknięte w sobie, albo gburowate i wredne. Systemy obronne, mające na celu powstrzymać zbyt bolesne ataki. Horan natomiast do wszystkiego podchodził z otwartością i humorem, czym różnił się od większości ludzi. Był unikatowy. Zbyt dobry, aby przetrwać w tym okropnym świecie. Dlatego Louis tak bardzo się zmartwił widząc go w takim stanie. Chciał go chronić. Był jego prywatną kluską szczęścia, pierwszym przyjacielem i naprawdę oddanym kompanem, więc jeśli byłby zmuszony do obicia kilku twarzy czy włamania się do Fort Knox tylko po to, aby Niall mógł dalej być wiecznie uśmiechniętym skrzatem, zrobiłby to bez wahania. Nawet dwa razy.

\- Niall co się stało? - Spytał cicho, wycierając usta serwetką i pochylając nieznacznie w stronę chłopaka. - Dobrze wiesz, że jak wyrzucisz to z siebie, będzie ci lepiej.

\- To głupie.

\- Nawet, jeśli to głupie, to chcemy wiedzieć, żeby ci pomóc. No dalej, co się dzieje?

Horan westchnął wplatając palce we włosy i przymykając oczy. Nie był pewny, czy potrafi wytłumaczyć, co się stało. Zerknął na Louis'a który uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie dodając otuchy. Nabrał powietrza i zaczął mówić.

\- Byłem wczoraj na randce i nie zrozumcie mnie źle, było wręcz idealnie. Kolacja, kino, spacer. Tematy do rozmowy, które się nie kończyły, dużo śmiechu, przekomarzań. Perfekcyjna randka z perfekcyjną dziewczyną. Ładną, inteligentną, zabawną i znającą swoją wartość. Czego chcieć więcej... - westchnął wracając do zabawy zimnymi jajkami, dopóki Tomlinson nie wyjął mu widelca z rąk. Było mu głupio, bo jego załamanie wydawało się teraz nie warte zwalania się przyjaciołom na głowę. Kontynuował jednak, gdyż jakaś cząstka jego chciała to z siebie zrzucić. Rozłożyć dziwny ciężar na większej ilości ramion. - Ale byłoby zbyt pięknie, prawda? Gdyby to wszystko było tak idealne nie siedziałbym tu wylewając swoje żale. Owszem, randka była świetna, ale przez cały czas czułem się jakbym obserwował kogoś innego, jakbym to nie był ja tylko zupełnie nieznana mi osoba po prostu wyglądająca jak ja. Nic przy niej nie czułem, wszystkie emocje i uczucia wyparowały pozostawiając po sobie pustą powłokę zdolną jedynie do powtarzania zachowań. Jak lustrzane odbicie, niby takie samo, ale jednak nie. Ten stan utrzymywał się nawet po tym jak odprowadziłem dziewczynę do domu. - Przetarł twarz dłońmi. Naprawdę się w tym gubił. I nie sądził, że przyjaciele cokolwiek zrozumieli, skoro on sam nie pojmował tego, co się z nim działo. Niby wszystko wróciło już do normy, ale miał wrażenie, że nie był to tylko jednorazowy epizod. - Wydaje mi się, że zgubiłem kilka godzin, zupełnie jakby ktoś wykasował je z mojego umysłu po prostu zlepiając ze sobą ostatnie i pierwsze wspomnienie, bo kolejnym, co pamiętam po zakończeniu randki jest wchodzenie do twojego mieszkania Louis i telefon do Zayna. To jest cholernie przerażające. Przerażające i dziwne. I czuję się naprawdę głupio mówiąc o tym, bo... cholera, po prostu, kiedy obserwowałem samego siebie czułem tylko wszechobecny smutek i pustkę. Jakby czegoś mi brakowało. Jakbym był... - zaciął się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Niekompletny...

Szept Louis'a zabrzmiał w pogrążonej w ciszy kuchni niczym krzyk, po którym znów zapadłą ciężka cisza. Niall spojrzał po twarzach przyjaciół szukając, sam nie wiedział, czego.

Malik przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem widocznym w ciemnych oczach. Zaciskał dłonie na kubku jakby powstrzymując się od wykonania jakiegoś gestu. Brązowe tęczówki skanowały twarz Horana centymetr po centymetrze, przez co czuł się poddawany analizie. Czasem czuł się, co najmniej nieswojo w towarzystwie mulata. Coś w nim odpychało go i przyciągało jednocześnie, przez co czuł się zdezorientowany.

Louis bawił się palcami splecionymi na blacie i zagryzał usta, nie podnosząc wzroku. Niall miał wrażenie, że chłopak skurczył się, jakby zapadł w sobie i teraz starał się ze wszystkich sił odbudować coś, co runęło. Zebrać się do kupy. Gdy w końcu na niego spojrzał, Horan zacisnął dłonie w pięści z całych sił powstrzymując się od zgarnięcia chłopaka w swoje objęcia. Wiedział, że Tomlinson nie przepadał za przytulaniem i że naruszenie jego strefy komfortu mogłoby skończyć się źle. Zachciało mu się płakać na widok zrozumienia i smutku, które powili znikały z jasnych oczu przyjaciela, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie cienką, matową zasłonę. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystko to, co opisywał, to jak się czuł, było dla Louis'a codziennością. Ogrom samotności, z którą każdego dnia funkcjonował mężczyzna, uderzył w niego z całą mocą. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, kiedy on sam po zaledwie jednej podobnej sytuacji miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i płakać. Niepewnie sięgnął do dłoni przyjaciela, zachowując się jakby zbliżał się do przestraszonego zwierzątka, co nie odbiegało tak bardzo od rzeczywistości. Gdy ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu świadczącego o dyskomforcie, ścisnął jego palce w geście otuchy. Był tutaj. Nie ważne, co by się nie działo i jak bardzo przerażony i zdenerwowany by nie był, Louis musiał wiedzieć, że był tutaj dla niego.

I Louis to wiedział, czuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele, którego źródłem była dłoń Irlandczyka ściskająca jego własną. Znów był świadkiem tego jak chłopak spycha swoje problemy na bok, stawiając dobro innych na pierwszym miejscu. Był zbyt dobrym człowiekiem. Cisza w pomieszczeniu przedłużała się, a powietrze było ciężkie od napięcia w nim wiszącego, a przynajmniej tak się czuł. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej po usłyszeniu relacji Niall'a wycisnął z niego cały tlen, roztrzaskując w drobny mak opanowanie. Musiał się pozbierać, a do tego potrzebował luźniejszej atmosfery. Odskoczni od myśli, że ktoś jeszcze mógłby się czuć, tak jak on każdego dnia. Smutny i samotny. Że Horan mógłby doświadczać tego bólu. On sam zdążył się przyzwyczaić, ale nikt więcej na to nie zasługiwał. Nie chcąc dokładać przyjacielowi zmartwień zmusił mięśnie twarzy do ruchu i wykrzesał z siebie delikatny uśmiech. Powoli odzyskiwał kontrolę. Wychwycił zadowolony błysk w oczach Zayna, który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, zastąpiony zwykłą maską. Kiedyś go rozgryzie, ale na pewno nie w tym momencie. Teraz zarówno on jak i Niall potrzebowali czasu, aby poukładać sobie niektóre sprawy w głowach.

Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni dresów, sprawdzając godzinę i bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia wykręcił numer przełożonego.

\- Dzień dobry Donnovan. Jak mija ten uroczy poranek? - Wstał od stołu, dolał sobie kawy, wysłuchując przez ten czas niezadowolonego warczenia mężczyzny po drugiej stronie linii. - Och, nie warcz od rana Donnovan, bo jeszcze ci tak zostanie na cały dzień, a wtedy już nikt z tobą nie wytrzyma. Słuchaj i nie przerywaj. - Upił łyk, wywracając oczami z przyjemności i posyłając Malikowi wdzięczny uśmiech. Najlepsza kawa. - Horan jest chory. Oględnie mówiąc rzyga jak kot od kilku godzin i nie ma opcji żeby pojawił się w firmie nawet na chwilę. - Przytrzymał telefon barkiem, wolną dłonią zatykając usta Niall'a, który chciał zaprotestować. Posłał mu karcące spojrzenie. - A ja, jako dobry sąsiad i przyjacie... tak, mieszkamy obok siebie, prosiłem żebyś nie przerywał. Wracając, jako dobry sąsiad i przyjaciel zostanę z nim, bo ktoś musi pilnować, żeby się nie utopił we własnych, dość kolorowych... nie chcesz szczegółów, rozumiem. W każdym razie nie będzie nas dzisiaj. - Skrzywił się, gdy Irlandczyk polizał jego dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał na jego ustach. To było obrzydliwe. - Tak, przyniesie zwolnienie od lekarza, jak tylko się do niego doczołga. Tak, tobie też miłego dnia. - Rozłączył się i uśmiechnął z zadowoleniem. - Idiota - mruknął, odchodząc od blatu, by odłożyć pusty kubek do zlewu. Czuł na sobie zdziwione spojrzenia przyjaciół i nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Czy ty właśnie skłamałeś, żeby mieć wolne?

\- Tak i co z tego? - Wzruszył ramionami. - Niall wyluzuj, to nie tak, że firma się zawali przez jeden dzień naszej nieobecności. A nawet, jeśli, to nie będę narzekać... Malik, jestem pewny, że gdziekolwiek pracujesz też możesz zrobić sobie wolne. Zostajesz z nami. Zróbmy sobie męski długi weekend!

Sam prawie nabrał się na entuzjazm w swoim głosie. Powinien dostać nagrodę za najlepsze odciąganie uwagi od problemów. Był w tym mistrzem. I był tak żałosny.

 

**~*~**

 

Z ulgą przywitał uderzenie kół samolotu o pas startowy. Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać aż rozprostuje nogi. Mięśnie całego ciała bolały go od siedzenia przez tak długi czas i nawet wygodne fotele pierwszej klasy po kilku godzinach przypominały bardziej krzesła fakira niż cokolwiek innego. Wysilił się na uśmiech do stewardesy, która odebrała od niego poduszę z logo linii lotniczych i powstrzymał się of komentarza na temat, jakości i użyteczności tego przedmiotu. Wyciągnął walizkę z półki nad siedzeniami i nie czekając na przyjaciela ruszył do wyjścia, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, zbywając ponurym milczeniem radosne pożegnanie i życzenia udanego pobytu. Niedoczekanie. W rękawie łączącym terminal z samolotem uderzyło w niego gorące powietrze, na co skrzywił się, dosadnie pokazując swoje niezadowolenie. Ciche, kpiące prychnięcie po prawej stronie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jego towarzysz podróży dołączył do niego i teraz wspólnie mogli przemierzać ogromny budynek. Lawirowanie między ludźmi, z których jedni się śpieszyli a inni marnowali czas na przyglądanie się wystawom sklepów, nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych zajęć, ale był to jedyny sposób by dostać się do punktu odbioru bagażu.

Odetchnął, gdy zauważył swoją walizkę spokojnie jeżdżącą po taśmie. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty przebywać w tym budynku ani chwili dłużej. I to nie tak, że nie lubił podróżować czy czuł jakąś niechęć do kraju, w którym się znajdował. Po prostu potrzebował zapalić i przy okazji przekonać się na własnej skórze, że to wszystko nie jest tylko snem. Koszmarem wyrzucającym go z jego strefy komfortu jak jeszcze nic nigdy wcześniej w życiu. Silny chwyt na łokciu powstrzymał go od natychmiastowej ewakuacji, którą chciał uskutecznić, ale grzecznie stał przy boku swojego rozpromienionego przyjaciela, i z niezadowoloną miną planował zbrodnię doskonałą. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy to państwo miało ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi umowę o ekstradycję.

Gdy w końcu mogli udać się do wyjścia, pokonując ostatnie metry miał już papierosa w ustach. Okropny nałóg, po wielogodzinnym locie był prawie nie do opanowania. Żar uderzył w niego z pełną siłą i musiał poważnie zastanowić się czy dobrze trafił. Może pomylili samolot? Był, na boga, październik i nawet w Miami nie było tak gorąco jak w Barcelonie. Mógł zostać w domu i słuchać deszczu w swoim klimatyzowanym apartamencie, ale nie, wolał zamiast tego lecieć na inny kontynent z człowiekiem, który był chodzącą zagadką.

\- Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę, Malik - warknął, wypuszczając z płuc chmurę miętowego dymu. Odpowiedział mu dźwięczny śmiech i lekkie klepnięcie w ramie. Wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. - Naprawdę, cię nienawidzę i nie mam pojęcia jak udało ci się namówić mnie do tego. Musiałem mieć jakieś zaćmienie, które celowo wykorzystałeś. - Odpalił kolejnego papierosa od poprzedniego rzucając niemiłe spojrzenie starszej, eleganckiej parze, która mu się przyglądała ze zbyt dużym jak na jego gust zainteresowaniem. Speszyli się i szybko zniknęli we wnętrzu jednej z czarno-żółtych taksówek. Prychnął pod nosem i zaciągnął się po raz kolejny pozwalając by toksyczny dym wypełnił płuca, przynosząc złudne uczucie odprężenia. Trujące cholerstwo nie chciało działać tak jak zawsze. A może to po prostu on sam nie potrafił się uspokoić, gdy z całą siłą dotarło do niego, że nie był to sen. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co mu strzeliło do głowy, że zgodził się na przyjazd tutaj. Przecież zaledwie wczoraj siedział w swoim biurze starając skupić się na ciągach danych.

W piątek po jego rozmowie z Donnovanem jakimś cudem udało im się załatwić zaświadczenie od lekarza dla Niall'a, co tak naprawdę nie było wcale tak trudne jak się wydawało. Malik po prostu przewrócił oczami na kolejne „niezawodne" plany, które od dłuższego czasu snuł Louis, i wykonał jeden telefon, a po kilkunastu minutach kurier dostarczył podpisany świstek. Po pierwszej fali zdziwienia, Tomlinson i Horan prześcigali się w zgadywaniu, kim jest mulat, który kwitował wszystkie pomysły tajemniczym uśmiechem i nie puścił pary z ust.

Rozsiedli się na kanapie w salonie Tomlinsona decydując się na oczyszczenie wciąż ciężkiej atmosfery i zniwelowanie napięcia poprzez kilka rund strzelanki na konsoli. W międzyczasie zamówili śmieciowe żarcie i rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym po prostu ciesząc swoim towarzystwem. Niall zupełnie się rozluźnił zapominając o wcześniejszym złym samopoczuciu i dziwnym incydencie, zajadle starając się wygrać z Zaynem. Louis starał się odbudować wewnętrzny spokój, a rodzinna, bezproblemowa atmosfera panująca między nimi bardzo to ułatwiała.

Gdzieś w okolicach drugiej po południu po pochłonięciu chińskich przysmaków z ulubionej restauracji Irlandczyka, szatyn poczuł mrowienie w palcach. Miał ochotę usiąść i zacząć rysować, ale powstrzymywał się patrząc na roześmiane twarze przyjaciół. Potrzebowali takiego czasu tylko dla siebie, żeby zacieśnić więzy. On tego potrzebował, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do posiadania bliskich osób. Gdy po pół godzinie Niall zasnął, w końcu poddając się zmęczeniu po bezsennej nocy, a Zayn odpłynął do swojego świata zaczytując się w książce, którą chwilę wcześniej porwał z półki Louis'a piszcząc niczym nastolatka, że od dawna chciał ją przeczytać, szatyn w końcu poddał się palącej go od środka chęci sięgnięcia po ołówek. Wyciągnął wszystkie potrzebne przedmioty z szafki pod telewizorem i przez krótką chwilę zawiesił wzrok na okładce dzieła trzymanego przez Malika, która przedstawiała złoty wieniec laurowy. Odciął się zupełnie, zapełniając kolejne kartki bez udziału świadomości.

Kiedy ocknął się po chwili, która była tak naprawdę kilkoma godzinami spostrzegł, że było już późne popołudnie a wokół siebie ma mnóstwo rysunków dłoni splecionych na parującym kubku. Nie wiedział, dlaczego właśnie to tworzył nieprzerwanie powielając raz po raz, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo Zayn zatrzasnął książkę głośno wykrzykując swoje uwielbienie dla autora, który w tak przystępny sposób opisywał fakty historyczne wplatając je w zajmującą opowieść. Louis znał ją prawie na pamięć, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Głos Zayna obudził Niall'a, który stwierdził, że jest głodny. Zamówili więc pizzę i postanowili osuszyć barek szatyna, który zapobiegawczo zrobił internetowe zamówienie z dodatkowym alkoholem ustawiając dostawę na następny dzień. I całe szczęście, bo następnego ranka z dobrze zaopatrzonego w różne trunki baru ostała się tylko butelka słodkiego likieru, którego żaden z nich nie był w stanie przełknąć.

Spędzili trzy dni okupując kanapę, jedząc niezdrowe jedzenie, oglądając produkcje filmowe klasy B i wypijając litry alkoholu, okraszając to wszystko dużą ilością śmiechu. Zayn i Louis sporadycznie pielgrzymowali na taras w celu zapalenia i to właśnie tam koło drugiej w nocy z soboty na niedzielę Louis zaczął narzekać Malikowi na swoją pracę, pozwalając by alkohol rozwiązał mu język. Opowiadał o dorywczym zajęciu, któremu chciałby poświęcić więcej czasu, nie rezygnując przy tym z matematyki. Mulat słuchał go uważnie, wyciągając coraz więcej informacji zgrabnie sformułowanymi pytaniami. I może gdyby Tomlinson nie był zamroczony alkoholem zauważyłby drapieżny i zadowolony błysk w oczach swojego kompana, albo przynajmniej rozważyłby jego znaczenie. Jednak zamiast tego zwierzał się z zakończonego porażką semestru na architekturze i historii sztuki, psiocząc na sztywne normy, którym nie umiał i nie chciał się przyporządkować, co spowodowało, że odpuścił i pozostał przy rysowaniu, gdy miał na to ochotę, prawie zawsze do szuflady. Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu, a Louis zachęcony przyjemnym uczuciem zrozumienia i napędzany przez procenty kontynuował mówiąc o tym jak kocha matematykę i równania i wzory, ale ma serdecznie dość swojej pracy. Że czuje się tam jak w klatce, bez możliwości dalszego rozwoju.

Teraz wiedział, że powinien trzymać język za zębami i nie pozwolić, aby alkohol i obecność kogoś, kto po prostu go słuchał bez jakiegokolwiek oceniania wydobyła z niego to wszystko. Mógł podejrzewać, że nie skończy się to dla niego dobrze. Nie wrócili do tej rozmowy, a Louis uznał temat za zamknięty i zapomniany aż do momentu, gdy podczas poniedziałkowego kaca, który starał się zwalczyć kawą przyjaciel pojawił się w jego biurze z szerokim uśmiechem - za szerokim jak na kogoś, kto spędził poprzednie trzy dni na chlaniu - i z propozycją, której nie powinien nawet wysłuchać. Ale wyszło jak zawsze.

Tak właśnie znalazł się w Barcelonie i naprawdę rozważał odstawienie alkoholu na resztę życia, bo pod jego wpływem stawał się zbyt gadatliwy, a kac powodował, że jego umysł nie działał tak jak powinien, przez co podejmował pochopne decyzje. Zdeptał niedopałek, ignorując ogromną popielniczkę wypełnioną piaskiem stojącą tuż obok i zerknął na Zayna, który wystukiwał coś na swoim telefonie. Jak to możliwe, że ten człowiek zdołał go namówić na rozmowę w sprawie nowej pracy, która miała się odbyć na innym kontynencie?

\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś, Malik? - Mruknął, strzelając kręgami w karku, z ulgą czując jak napięcie mięśni się zmniejsza.

\- Wydaje mi się, że twoim przyjacielem - roześmiał się mulat i skinął na pracownika lotniska, który podprowadził ich do taksówki. Płynnym hiszpańskim podziękował i podał kierowcy adres hotelu.

\- Ja pierdolę, co się tutaj dzieje... - mruknął Tomlinson zapinając pasy i zawieszając wzrok na kolejce ludzi czekających na swój pojazd. Ktoś ubrany w zieloną koszulę przyciągnął jego spojrzenie, ale nie miał czasu na dłuższą kontemplację, gdyż taksówka ruszyła. Spojrzał na swojego towarzysza czując jak cała złość opuszcza jego ciało. - Od kiedy mówisz po hiszpańsku?

\- Od jakiegoś czasu - padła szybka odpowiedź, która tak naprawdę nic nie wyjaśniała, a chłopak wrócił do przeglądania czegoś w swoim telefonie, dając tym sygnał, ze nic więcej nie powie.

Louis westchnął głęboko i zapatrzył się w szybko mijane budynki. Czuł jak całe niezadowolenie odpływa pozostawiając jedynie spokój i ekscytację. I choć bardzo się starał, nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak dobrze jak w tym momencie.

 

**~*~**

 

Uśmiechnął się czując ciepłe powietrze otulające jego ciało, gdy opuścił pokład samolotu. Brakowało mu tego w ciągu szarych i deszczowych dni w Londynie. Przewiesił torbę przez ramię, dziękując sobie w duchu za sprawdzenie prognozy pogody i rezygnację ze swetra. Zerknął na Liam'a, który mocował się ze swoją marynarką wydając z siebie niezadowolone dźwięki. Payne był typowym anglikiem źle znoszącym zmiany temperatury, co było jednym z argumentów, których użył Harry, aby odwieźć go od pomysłu towarzyszenia mu w wyjeździe, ale chłopak był zbyt uparty.

Ruszyli w kierunku taśm odbioru bagażu raz po raz zatrzymując się przed wystawami sklepów znajdujących się na terenie terminalu. Styles przyglądał się mijanym przedmiotom myślami błądząc wokół sobotniego poranka, właściwie to nocy z piątku na sobotę, kiedy to wybudził się z epizodu zastając swojego agenta drzemiącego w fotelu obok. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna zostanie w mieszkaniu przez te kilka godzin. To było miłe. Podniósł się z kanapy, wypijając przy okazji już zimną herbatę z czerwonego kubka, który wciąż trzymał w dłoniach, i ruszył do kuchni, aby przygotować kolejną porcję dla ich dwójki i jakieś lekkie kanapki, bo te kilka kawałków pizzy poszło dawno w zapomnienie. W momencie, w którym wrócił do salonu Liam zachrapał głośniej, po czym niemrawo otworzył oczy i spojrzał wprost na niego, ale jakby go nie widział. Nie kontaktował do końca. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że Harry siedzi naprzeciwko i przygląda mu się z uśmiechem, wstał i przyciągnął szefa do długiego uścisku. Styles nie mógł nic poradzić na ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele i wilgotne oczy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był już sam i nie musiał mierzyć się ze wszystkim w pojedynkę i bez niczyjej pomocy. Spędzili długie godziny na rozmowie, i Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu pozwolił sobie na opuszczenie gardy i otworzenie się przed Payne'm. Opowiedział mu o niepasowaniu, o uczuciu pustki, o epizodach, o wyobcowaniu i trudności w nawiązywaniu bliższych relacji z ludźmi. Chłopak słuchał go uważnie, pozwalając wyrzucić z siebie lata frustracji i samotności. Nie przerywał, po prostu był tam, popijając herbatę i uśmiechając się ciepło. I to było najlepsze wsparcie, o jakie brunet mógł prosić. Gdy skończył mówić, Harry po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się lżej. Może jeszcze nie zupełnie lekko, ale lepiej.

Płynnie przeszli do rozmowy o zbliżającym się wyjeździe i właśnie wtedy Liam dowiedział się, czym przede wszystkim zajmuje się jego pracodawca i przyjaciel w jednym. Przez te tygodnie omijał ten temat, czekając aż Styles sam będzie chciał się z nim podzielić tą informacją, której jako jego agent nie potrzebował do wykonywania swoich obowiązków. Czuł się też wyróżniony, gdyż był jedną z niewielu osób z branży, które zostały dopuszczone do tej wiedzy. Harry bardzo dokładnie oddzielał swoje hobby od prawdziwego życia, nie chcąc by jedno wpływało na drugie. Chwilę później pokłócili się o wyjazd Payne'a do Barcelony, ale widząc upór w brązowych oczach pisarz w końcu ustąpił.

Harry ocknął się z rozmyślań, kiedy prawie zarył nosem w automatyczne drzwi, które dziwnym trafem nie otworzyły się przed nim, chociaż fotokomórka działała, i rzucił rozeźlone spojrzenie chichoczącemu przyjacielowi. Odebrali swój bagaż nad wyraz sprawnie i spokojnym krokiem ruszyli w kierunku postoju taksówek, zgrabnie omijając innych podróżnych i osoby czekające na pojawienie się swoich bliskich. Melodyjne głosy tworzyły przyjemną mieszankę, która działała na Styles'a odprężająco za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się w tym kraju. Kiwnął głową słysząc Liam'a mamroczącego coś o zimnym napoju i nie czekając na niego zjechał na niższy poziom gdzie pracownicy lotniska sprawnie rozładowywali kolejkę kierując ludzi do samochodów czekających by zawieźć ich do celu. Był pewny, że wygląda jak szaleniec szczerząc zęby na widok czarno-żółtych pojazdów, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na czystą radość spowodowaną ciepłem otulającym jego wyziębione ciało niczym najlepsza pierzynka. Jego wzrok przyciągnęła dwójka mężczyzn wsiadająca do jednej z taksówek. Zazwyczaj nie interesował się innymi ludźmi, szczególnie obcymi, jednak tamci wydali mu się dziwnie interesujący. Zauważył twarz jednego z nich wyglądającą przez okno i skanującą kolejkę ze znudzoną miną, nie mógł być tego, co prawda pewny, bo odległość i szybka rozmazywały wszystko. Pojazd ruszył zabierając ze sobą nieznajomych, pozostawiając Harry'ego z nieznanym uczuciem ekscytacji pulsującym pod skórą.

\- Już jestem. - Głos Liam'a dotarł do niego z opóźnieniem, wytrącając z próby zrozumienia nieznanej emocji. - Nie marzę o niczym tak jak o zimnym prysznicu. Kto to widział, żeby w październiku było tak gorąco? - Jęknął pociągając przyjaciela do wskazanej im taksówki.

\- Narzekasz niczym rodowity anglik - parsknął w odpowiedzi Harry, podając kierowcy karteczkę z nazwą hotelu. - Auć! - Jęknął, gdy łokieć chłopaka zderzył się z jego żebrami.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, drogi Harry, jestem, do diabła, rodowitym anglikiem. - Warczący Liam był czymś zbyt uroczym w opinii Styles'a, dlatego nie mógł nic poradzić na rozczulony uśmiech, który przeciął jego twarz. - Zaraz się rozpuszczę, jak herbatę kocham!

\- W sumie napiłbym się herbaty. - Rozmarzył się na chwilę, po czym skrzywił przypomniawszy sobie, że w kraju Cervantesa ten napój wciąż był niedoceniany i znalezienie dobrego, czy choćby zdatnego do picia, należało do zadań prawie niewykonalnych. - Powiedz, że twój zapobiegliwy umysł pomyślał o zapakowaniu jaśminowej - jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach i cały spięty oczekiwał na odpowiedź przyjaciela. Chociaż podejrzewał, jaka będzie, malutka iskierka nadziei wciąż się w nim tliła.

\- Po co? Przecież w hotelu na pewno ją mają - odrzekł Liam, pociągając solidnego łyka zmrożonej wody, która tylko na chwilę ochłodziła cierpiące katusze ciało. Za swoją cenę powinna mieć dłuższe działanie.

\- Cholera, nie wytrzymam...

\- Narzekasz niczym rodowity anglik, przyjacielu - Payne z dużą satysfakcją powtórzył wcześniejsze słowa Harry'ego, śmiejąc się na widok zbolałego, zielonego spojrzenia. Poklepał go po ramieniu w geście otuchy, będąc pewnym, że ten wyolbrzymia. Przecież jaśminowa herbata była w standardowym wyposażeniu większości hoteli, w których się zatrzymywał. W Hiszpanii nie mogło być inaczej. - Nie panikuj, na pewno mają ją w barze.

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił... - warknął w odpowiedzi brunet, nie panując nad lekką irytacją z powodu niewiedzy swojego agenta, która zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła, przykryta spokojem i ekscytacją. Co było dziwne, bo nigdy wcześniej nie czuł podobnej mieszanki i nie przechodził tak łatwo od jednej emocji do drugiej. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się uporządkować lekko szalejące myśli i spokojnym tonem starał się wyjaśnić przyjacielowi powód swojego narzekania. - Z doświadczenia wiem, że znalezienie jaśminowej herbaty w tym kraju graniczy z cudem. Hiszpanie traktują ten napój jak lekarstwo na drobne dolegliwości, coś, co pijesz, gdy źle się czujesz, a nie po to, aby rozkoszować się smakiem i aromatem. Nie mają pojęcia, co tracą. W każdym razie, jest naprawdę niewiele miejsc gdzie oferują coś więcej niż czarną, rumiankową i miętową.

\- Żartujesz prawda?

\- Chciałbym... Umrę Liam, naprawdę nie przeżyję bez jaśminowej herbaty. I wiem, że to brzmi jakbyś...

\- Jakbym rozmawiał z narkomanem na odwyku - dokończył za niego Payne, śmiejąc się z nieszczęśliwej miny przyjaciela.

\- Bardzo. Kurwa. Śmieszne.

Wybuch śmiechu, który nastąpił po tych słowach sprawił, że taksówkarz mruknął coś pod nosem patrząc na nich ze złością, a Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi odwracając się plecami do chichoczącego przyjaciela. Reszta podróży minęła właśnie w taki sposób, a Harry już żałował, że tak łatwo zgodził się na towarzystwo.


	7. 7. Sand and Air

 

Barcelona okazała się doskonałą odskocznią od Miami, które, pomimo że piękne nie skradło do końca jego serca do końca, chociaż spędził właśnie w nim całe życie. Serce zawsze wyrywało się raczej ku chłodniejszym miastom, jednak stolica Katalonii urzekła go. Przechadzał się malowniczymi uliczkami zwracając uwagę na różnorodność styli architektonicznych i wdychając zapach jedzenia dolatujący z licznych restauracji, wypełnionych w większości turystami. Zayna zostawił w hotelu odpuszczając budzenie go z drzemki, na którą udał się zaraz po zameldowaniu, dobrze wiedząc, że byłoby to nie możliwe. Ten chłopak spałby dalej nawet gdyby tuż nad jego głową rozgrywała się trzecia wojna światowa. O ile w ogóle spał. Louis mimo  _jet lagu_ otumaniającego umysł wolał pozostać na nogach najdłużej jak mógł, żeby szybciej i mniej bezboleśnie dostosować się do nowej strefy czasowej. Utrzymywanie się przytomnym było najlepszym dla niego sposobem na radzenie sobie ze zmianami spowodowanymi podróżami na inny kontynent. Nie żeby robił to często i tak niespodziewanie, ale jednak zdarzało mu się zapuszczać za ocean raz czy dwa.

Wkroczył na tłumnie obleganą La Ramblę, najpopularniejszą wśród przyjezdnych ulicę i przez moment poczuł się przytłoczony ilością turystów przeróżnych narodowości poruszających się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Mógł matematycznie określić prawdopodobieństwo tego, że większość tak naprawdę podążała według schematów, ale sam był tutaj na czymś w rodzaju urlopu, więc darował sobie. Tym razem. Szybko dostrzegł miejscowych, stałych bywalców, którzy nie mogli ominąć tego miejsca na swojej codziennej trasie. Wyróżniali się swoistym zmarszczeniem brwi i irytacją bijącą z napiętych mięśni, gdy sprawnie lawirowali między kolorową masą, przyciskając do siebie torebki, torby i plecaki. Wydawali się tak niedostępni i odpychający, że aż miał ochotę sprawdzić czy tak było w rzeczywistości. Nie lubił kierować się pierwszym wrażeniem, wiedząc jak często okazywało się ono mylne. Zawiesił wzrok na dziewczynie zbliżającej się do niego ze słuchawkami w uszach i nieobecną miną, zupełnie jakby znajdowała się w innym świecie. I aż biło od niej niechęcą do tego miejsca. Wyglądała na miejscową, czyli była idealnym obiektem do jego prywatnego eksperymentu socjalnego, który właśnie chciał przeprowadzić.

\- Przepraszam. – Dotknął jej ramienia powodując, że się zatrzymała i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, wyciągając z ucha kolorową słuchawkę. Jedną, jak zauważył. – Mówisz po angielsku? – Spytał, starając się przybrać zagubiony wyraz twarzy. Przez chwilę czuł się dziwnie pod oceniającym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby kalkulowała w głowie czy odpowiadanie było opłacalne. Trwało to tylko krótki moment, dopóki nie odezwała się obdarzając go jasnym uśmiechem. Musiał zdać jakiś test, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, czemu.

\- Oczywiście, że mówię po angielsku. Jak większość mieszkańców miasta. Potrzebujesz pomocy? – I proszę bardzo, wrażenie nieprzystępności miejscowych zostało całkowicie zatarte przez trzy krótkie zdania wypowiedziane z lekkim londyńskim akcentem. Louis był pod wrażeniem.

\- Chciałem się spytać o radę w sprawie jedzenia. Znasz może godne polecenia miejsce gdzie mnie nie oskubią podając mrożonki? – Tak naprawdę nie miał zamiaru nic jeść, ale nieznajoma nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. Na potrzeby eksperymentu nagiął lekko prawdę, bo tego nie można nazwać kłamstwem. W końcu nie powiedział, kiedy chciałby skorzystać z jej rady.

\- Na pewno nie znajdziesz takiego miejsca tutaj. Zrób sobie przysługę i omijaj restauracje na tej ulicy, i przy innych większych atrakcjach, szerokim łukiem. No chyba, że masz ochotę na lody. – Wskazała na przycupniętą w rogu teatru lodziarnię. – Polecam fiołkowo-kokosowe. A jedzenia szukaj gubiąc się w uliczkach i tylko tam gdzie są miejscowi ludzie w środku. Łatwo nas zauważyć.

\- Dzięki, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się nie umrzeć z głodu. – Mrugnął do niej, na co dziewczyna tylko się roześmiała.

\- Nie umrzesz, zapewniam. Znikam, bo szef mnie oskubie. A i taka dobra rada. Uśmiechem można załatwić wiele rzeczy.

Louis patrzył za nią póki nie wmieszała się zupełnie w tłum. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że się uśmiecha, aż do momentu, w którym zaczęły boleć go policzki. Eksperyment wyszedł lepiej niż oczekiwał. Co prawda rozmowa z jedną osobą nie dawała wiarygodnych wyników, ale mógł pokusić się na stwierdzenie, że pozory mylą. Nie odkrył tym niczego nowego, ale miło było przekonać się na własnej skórze, że nie warto osądzać zbyt pochopnie. Nikogo ani niczego. Potrząsnął głową nad samym sobą. Przecież nie lubił ludzi, więc, z jakiej racji w ogóle przeprowadzał jakikolwiek eksperyment z nimi w roli głównej? Zupełnie nie w jego stylu, ale chyba powinien się powoli przyzwyczajać do robienia rzeczy, o których nie chciał wcześniej nawet myśleć. Jednego był pewien, nieznajoma należała do tego rodzaju osób, które pojawiają się na krótką chwilę i sprawiają, że nawet najgorszy humor się poprawia. Jak promyk słońca w pochmurny dzień. Takich ludzi mógł polubić.

\- W sumie mam ochotę na lody. – Ruszył w stronę lodziarni, uśmiechając się radośnie. Trochę orzeźwienia w to gorące popołudnie nie zaszkodzi.

 

**~*~**

 

Wrócił do hotelu koło osiemnastej czując lekkie zmęczenie i na gwałt potrzebując kawy, bo, mimo że lody były przepyszne to zasłodziły go. Zdecydowanie wolał słone przekąski. Poza czekoladą. Czekolada była dobrem nad dobrami. Usiadł przy hotelowym barze o dziwnej formie okręgu, czekając aż kelnerka, zajęta kimś po drugiej stronie, zwróci na niego uwagę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili mógł zacząć rozkoszować się ciemną i gorzką kawą. Musiał przyznać, że Hiszpanie znali się na rzeczy.

\- Teraz mogę żyć! – Louis drgnął słysząc głos przyjaciela, który pojawił się na krześle obok wyglądając świeżo i radośnie. Czyli jak zawsze. Chyba nie miał okazji widzieć Malika prezentującego się niekorzystnie. Pieprzona, chodząca perfekcja, ot, co. – Spałeś coś?

\- Nie. Byłem na lodach. – Uśmiechnął się, upijając kolejny łyk i czując przyjemną gorycz na języku. Powiódł znudzonym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu nie dostrzegając niczego ani nikogo wartego uwagi. Klimatyzacja, cicha muzyka i cichy szum rozmów nielicznych klientów pomagał mu się odprężyć po kilku godzinach w gorącu i hałasie.

\- Na lodach mówisz... - Zayn poruszył zabawnie brwiami, po czym syknął, gdy łokieć Tomlinson'a zderzył się z jego żebrami. – Nie tak ostro, złotko.

\- Zamknij się, idioto. Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego dałem się namówić na jakikolwiek wyjazd z tobą – westchnął ciężko, udając załamanego. Doskonale wiedział, że w jego oczach gościły radosne iskierki, ale poudawać przecież mógł. Wciąż, mimo całego zmęczenia, które powoli oplatało go powodując ciążenie kończyn, czuł się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. I w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział, dlaczego. Ekscytacja nie znikła ani na moment, pulsując pod skórą.

\- Bo wujaszek Zayn ma dar przekonywania – zaśmiał się mulat upijając łyk swojej mlecznej kawy, którą właśnie dostał. – Dobre mają to cholerstwo, ale ja robię lepszą.

\- Skromny jak zawsze. – Louis pokręcił głową z uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust. – Przedstawisz mi plan pobytu?

\- Tylko stwierdzam fakt. Plan pobytu? Nie ma żadnego... Ej! – Zgrabnie uchylił się przed dłonią Tomlinson'a, która chciała bliżej zapoznać się z jego potylicą. – Bez bicia. Tylko żartuję. Spotkanie mamy dopiero pojutrze, więc dziś proponuję poznać nocne życie Barcelony.

\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? – Louis doskonale wiedział, że nawet nie ma, co się spierać, bo Zayn i tak postawi na swoim. Wolał zachować resztki energii niż zmarnować ją na kłótnie, dlatego skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.

Przymknął oczy rozkoszując się spokojną atmosferą, którą przesiąknięty był bar, a tak różną od zgiełku panującego na ulicy. To miasto pulsowało swoim własnym rytmem, w którym szybko można się było zatracić. Do jego uszu dotarł przyjemny głos, zbyt zniekształcony by zrozumieć słowa, ale o barwie ciepłej i spokojnej. Idealny do snucia długich opowieści. Lekko zachrypnięty, ale w ten przyjemny sposób. Lubił takie tonacje, mógłby ich słuchać godzinami nie zwracając uwagi na słowa. Uniósł powieki starając się dostrzec właściciela, jednak najprawdopodobniej siedział on po drugiej stronie, przysłonięty ścianką z alkoholami. Przechodzenie tam tylko po to by zobaczyć kogoś o przyjemnym tonie było dla Louisa zbyt głupie. Odpuścił i podniósł się z krzesła, rzucając na ladę pieniądze za swój napój i machając dłonią na znak, że kelnerka ma się nie trudzić z szukaniem reszty.

\- Idę się zdrzemnąć. Spotkajmy się przy recepcji o dziesiątej. – Wychodząc poczuł słabą woń jaśminu, która przyjemnie go otuliła i towarzyszyła aż do pokoju.

 

**~*~**

 

\- Niestety mamy tylko czarną, czerwoną lub zieloną herbatę. Ewentualnie miętę bądź rumianek. – Głos kelnerki z hotelowego baru docierał do Harry'ego z opóźnieniem. – Którą podać?

\- Zieloną – westchnął ciężko pocierając oczy. Wciąż nie do końca się obudził po drzemce, którą uciął sobie całkiem niedawno. – Dziękuję – mruknął, gdy biały czajniczek z wrzątkiem, filiżanka i torebka wylądowały przed nim.

Czekał chwilę z nadzieją, że podrzędnej jakości herbata magicznie zmieni się w jego ulubioną, jednak, kiedy nic takiego nie nastąpiło, mechanicznymi ruchami przyrządził napój. Czuł się zmęczony, chociaż spał przez ostatnie dwie godziny. Naprawdę nie powinien sypiać w ciągu dnia, ale w tamtym momencie wydawało mu się to dobrym pomysłem. Nudził się, wena się skończyła po napisaniu rozdziału, a w żołądku przyjemnie ciążył obiad, który wspólnie z Liam'em zjedli w hotelowej restauracji na dachu, więc siesta wydawała się czymś dobry. Czymś, czego potrzebował. Cóż, mylił się, o czym świadczyły ospałe ruchy, którymi unosił filiżankę do ust. Skrzywił się i naprawdę wiele go kosztowało nie wyplucie napoju na błyszczący blat. Obrzydlistwo. Potrzebował swojej jaśminowej herbaty. Westchnął męczenniczo i rozejrzał się po barze, który okupowała niewielka ilość ludzi, co w Hiszpanii nie było czymś niezwykłym. Życie towarzyskie zaczynało się tutaj dużo później niż na wyspach.

Upijając kolejny łyk i obserwując przechodniów przez wielkie okna, zastanawiał się gdzie podział się jego agent. Po przebudzeniu się z drzemki zapukał do jego pokoju, chcąc wyciągnąć chłopaka na popołudniowe zwiedzanie, jednak odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza, a od recepcjonistki dowiedział się, ze Payne wyszedł z hotelu niedługo po obiedzie i jeszcze nie wrócił. Wydawało się to dość dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że był to jego pierwszy raz w Barcelonie. Nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać. Naprawdę nie powinien spać w ciągu dnia, bo później przez dość długi czas chodził przymulony i bardziej zmęczony, niż kiedy się kładł. Przymknął oczy rozkoszując się spokojną muzyką sączącą się z głośników. Wciąż czuł pod skórą pulsującą ekscytację nieznanego pochodzenia.

Na swoje nieszczęście nie mógł długo analizować nieznanej sobie emocji, bo u jego boku pojawił się spocony, ale wyglądający na szczęśliwego Liam, który gestem przywołał do siebie kelnerkę i cichym głosem poprosił o podanie czegoś, czego Harry nie dosłyszał. Rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, które mężczyzna zbył machnięciem ręki czekając aż równie zdziwiona kelnerka przyniesie zamówienie. Przed nimi postawione zostały dwa czajniczki z wrzątkiem i dwie filiżanki, ale Styles nigdzie nie dostrzegł torebek z herbatą. Payne przysunął jeden zestaw do siebie, odkładając na blat papierową torbę, na którą brunet dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę. Nie zauważył jej wcześniej zbyt zaskoczony zachowaniem przyjaciela i wciąż nie do końca obudzony.

\- Jak jeszcze raz, kiedykolwiek, zwątpisz w moje zdolności i to, że o ciebie dbam i chcę wszystkiego, co najlepsze to przypomnij sobie ten moment i walnij się w łeb – wysapał wciąż zmęczony powoli sięgając do torebki.

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci...

\- Zamknij się Styles – przerwał mu chłopak, na co Harry mimo wszystko skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nienawidził, gdy ludzie mu przerywali. – Jeśli tego nie docenisz to obiecuję ci, że w tym momencie się zwalniam. Przemierzyłem miasto wzdłuż i wszerz żeby to zdobyć. Prawie się rozpuściłem, ten gorąc nie jest normalny. A teraz dziękuj mi. – To powiedziawszy położył przed Styles'em zielone pudełko i uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

Harry przez chwilę nie dowierzał własnym oczom, będąc pewnym, że wciąż znajduje się w krainie snów. Na błyszczącym kontuarze leżała jego ulubiona, ukochana herbata, za którą zdążył zatęsknić przez te kilka godzin. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak długiej abstynencji. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Liam zdobył ją dla niego. Niby mały gest, ale znaczył naprawdę wiele. Drżącymi z emocji dłońmi otworzył opakowanie i wyciągnął tak dobrze znaną torebkę. Delikatny aromat jaśminu uderzył w niego, sprawiając, że poczuł się jak w domu, a domieszka zapachu kawy, którą właśnie przygotowywała barmanka po drugiej stronie ściany z alkoholami, współgrał z nim naprawdę dobrze. Odsunął od siebie wcześniej zamówioną podróbkę herbaty i z namaszczeniem przygotował swoją własną ambrozję. Posłał Liam'owi szeroki uśmiech, mrugając zawzięcie, aby odgonić wilgoć z oczu, gdy filiżanka z wrzątkiem dotknęła jego ust a znajomy smak podrażnił kubki smakowe. Wszystko wydawało się od razu lepsze.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś to dla mnie – mruknął starając się opanować drżenie głosu i ignorując głośnie przekomarzanie się kogoś po drugiej stronie baru. – Nie wiem jak ci dziękować, Liam.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że zostawię cię bez twojego narkotyku? Ubliżasz mi, Styles. I okay, moim niedopatrzeniem było założenie z góry, że jest ona dostępna wszędzie, ale tak jak już mówiłem szybko się uczę i nie popełniam dwa razy tego samego błędu. – Dmuchnął w swoją filiżankę, ukrywając rozczulony uśmiech za naczyniem. – Mam zapas na cały pobyt. Nawet, jeśli wypijałbyś kilkanaście dziennie nie powinno zabraknąć. A w razie, czego już wiem gdzie można kupić więcej. – Kosztowało to Liam'a sporo wysiłku, ale czego nie robi się dla przyjaciół. Dodatkowo teraz wiedział, że przed jakimkolwiek wyjazdem musi zaopatrzyć swojego szefa w kilka pudełek tej mieszanki liści i dodatkowo znaleźć sklep w miejscu docelowym gdzie można uzupełnić braki.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

\- Zginąłbyś marnie, Harry.

Nie sprzeczał się, bo było w tym stwierdzeniu wiele racji. Mimo chwilowych momentów, kiedy miał chłopaka po dziurki w nosie, Styles nie wyobrażał sobie dalszego funkcjonowania bez Liam'a u boku. Nie wiedział, jak zdołał przetrwać zanim go poznał. Przyjaciel był dla niego podporą, przesuwał jego granice starając się nadać szaremu życiu kolorów. I naprawdę się cieszył, że coś postawiło go na jego drodze.

\- Mogę ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć? – Spytał, czując wewnętrzną potrzebę sprawienia mu przyjemności.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz. – Liam spojrzał na niego niepewnie, marszcząc ledwo widocznie brwi. Nie zrobił tego dla nagrody, chciał po prostu by młodszy chłopak był zadowolony.

\- Wiem. Ale chcę. No dalej, wyksztuś to z siebie. – Payne, przez chwilę przyglądał się mu jakby oceniając czy warto w ogóle próbować. Harry widział jak się wahał, kalkulując i jednocześnie nie mogąc powstrzymać ekscytacji. Po dłuższej chwili położył przed nim lekko pomiętą ulotkę, którą dostał do kogoś na ulicy, gdy biegał od jednego sklepu do drugiego. – Co to? – Harry przyglądał się kartce z pewną dozą niepewności.

\- Bar... - Liam uniósł palec widząc skrzywienie momentalnie pojawiające się na twarzy pisarza. Była to reakcja, której się spodziewał, co nie znaczyło, że weźmie ją pod uwagę. – Chcę tam iść. Dziś. Z tobą. I chcę później iść na imprezę. Również z tobą.

\- Liam – westchnął Harry uważnie wpatrując się w kremową kartkę papieru z tęczowymi napisami. – Wiesz, że to nie moja bajka. Nie chodzę do barów, a tym bardziej nie chodzę na imprezy. Źle się czuję w tłumie nieznajomych ludzi i zaręczam ci, że nie będę się dobrze bawić. – Starał się jak najlepiej wytłumaczyć swoje stanowisko, jednocześnie starając się zamknąć z powrotem szufladę ze wspomnieniami, która otworzyła się na samo wspomnienie wyjścia do ludzi w celu zabawy. Nie będzie o tym myślał.

\- Tego nie wiesz. Daj temu szansę, Styles – przekonywał agent, sięgając po swoją ostateczną broń, którą była mina zbitego szczeniaczka. Mimo swojego wieku wciąż jej używał. I zawsze działała.

\- Nie jestem pewny. – Harry mimo swoich dwudziestu dwóch lat tak naprawdę nigdy nie był na imprezie.  _Był._  Potrząsnął głową odganiając bzyczącą, natrętną myśl.  _Nie był. Koniec._  Zawsze na pierwszym miejscu stawiał inne rzeczy, nie ciągnęło go do takiej formy zabawy, a brak kompanów dodatkowo ułatwiał sprawę. Znajomości ze szkoły szybko się rozwiały, nie żeby nie przyłożył do tego ręki, a koledzy z pracy woleli spędzać wieczory w nieco inny sposób. Sam z siebie również nie wykazywał zbyt wielkich chęci by zmienić stan rzeczy i zasmakować nocnego życia. Tym razem jednak nie miał za bardzo wyjścia, sam zaproponował rewanż za dostarczenie mu herbaty. Czasem naprawdę powinien pomyśleć dwa razy zanim coś powie. – Niech będzie. Pójdziemy i do baru i na imprezę, jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz zadowolony. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał ci premii żadnej dawać. – Sprawinie uniknął palca wycelowanego w jego żebra, chichocząc cicho. Szybko jednak przywołał poważny wyraz twarzy. – Ufam ci Liam. Naprawdę ci ufam, ale wciąż twierdzę, że nie jest to dobry pomysł. I musisz obiecać mi jedno. Jeśli tylko nie będę się tam dobrze czuć, wracamy bez gadania.

\- Zgoda. Pod warunkiem, że będziesz otwarty i podejdziesz do tego poważnie. Nie jesteśmy w liceum, żeby ustalać jakiś maksymalny czas, ale też nie zgadzam się wracać zanim nie dotrzemy do klubu. Zgoda?

\- Niech będzie. – Dopełnił filiżankę kiwając głową w celu dodatkowego potwierdzenia. Brzęk monet o blat wyrwał go z kontemplacji ulotki wciąż leżącej między nimi. – Swoją drogą Liam, nie wiedziałem, że kręcą cię takie klimaty. – Kącik ust powędrował do góry uwydatniając dołeczek, gdy zobaczył cień rumieńca na policzkach przyjaciela.

Być może ta noc nie będzie taka zła.

 

**~*~**

 

Po orzeźwiającej drzemce Louis był względnie gotowy na poznanie nocnego życia Barcelony. Tak jak się umówili Zayn czekał na niego przy recepcji wyglądając jak żywcem wyciągnięty z okładki jakiegoś magazynu, czego Tomlinson w głębi serca mu zazdrościł. Sam musiał nieźle się napracować by w swoim mniemaniu wyglądać minimalnie znośnie. Chociaż lubił swoje oczy i wystające kości policzkowe, nie przyprawiał też dzieci o koszmary, to jednak nie wpisywał się w standardy bycia pięknym. Malik za to mógłby być jego definicją. Pokręcił głową na wspomnienie ostatniej imprezy w towarzystwie chłopaka i swojej reakcji na jego widok następnego ranka. Teraz myślenie o nim w jakimkolwiek kontekście seksualnym wydawało się niedorzeczne. Nie pociągał go. Przez kilka tygodni stał się raczej tym przystojniejszym bratem niż kimkolwiek innym. Interesujące jak fascynacja potrafi szybko zmienić się w przywiązanie. Louis cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy, wciąż wspominając niezręczność towarzyszącą mu przez kilka kolejnych spotkań. Nauczył się wtedy śmiać z samego siebie. Gdyby tego nie zrobił najpewniej oglądałby świat zza krat. Tak, Niall potrafił być pamiętliwy i irytujący. Bardzo.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz dużo energii Tomlinson, bo czeka nasz długa noc. – Mulat odepchnął się od kontuaru ignorując wciąż mówiącą coś recepcjonistkę i zwracając całą uwagę na przyjaciela. – Ale najpierw chodźmy coś zjeść.

\- Serio chcesz jeść właśnie teraz? – Louis musiał przyznać, że mimo godziny dziesiątej był to niegłupi pomysł. Najedzony mógł dłużej wytrzymać i wlać w siebie więcej alkoholu bez obawy, że straci kontrolę. Zdecydowanie był to dobry plan, dlatego uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy wyszli na tętniącą życiem ulicę przed hotelem. – Mam ochotę na sushi.

\- Jesteś w Hiszpanii, w Barcelonie do diabła, a chcesz jeść japońskie jedzenie? – Zayn wywrócił oczami zrezygnowany, gdy szatyn w odpowiedzi wzruszył tylko ramionami. Nie lubił dostosowywać się do zasad. – Niech będzie. Tak się składa, że przemiła recepcjonistka poleciła mi dobrą restaurację całkiem blisko baru, do którego chcę iść.

\- I wcale nie chciała, żebyś to ją tam zaprosił? – Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza. Doskonale widział cielęcy wzrok dziewczyny, gdy rozmawiała z Malikiem. A jeśli nawijanie włosów na palec nie było oznaką flirtu to on był księdzem. Starym księdzem.

\- Chciała. Nawet dała mi swój numer. – Mulat pomachał samoprzylepną, wściekle żółtą karteczką przed nosem towarzysza. Rządek cyfr zapisanych czarnym tuszem odcinał się od jaskrawego tła. – Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem i z każdym dniem robi się to coraz bardziej męczące – westchnął cicho, jakby do siebie.

\- Cóż mnie to nie dziwi. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu narzekasz i nie wykorzystujesz swojego powodzenia. – Podpuszczał chłopaka do powiedzenia czegoś więcej na swój temat za każdym razem, gdy zwęszył ku temu okazję. Tym razem próba wyciągnięcia informacji skończyła się zanim dobrze zaczął, gdy mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie wwierciło się w niego.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj...

\- Już siedzę cicho, nie denerwuj się. Złość piękności szkodzi, a to byłaby zbyt duża strata.

\- Tomlinson, jak kawę kocham...

 

**~*~**

 

Musiał przyznać, ze restauracja polecona przez recepcjonistkę była naprawdę dobra. Chociaż miała dziwną politykę dotyczącą czasu spędzanego przy stoliku. Przez półtorej godziny, które im przysługiwało, objadł się do tego stopnia, że ledwo się ruszał. Czuł się jak tocząca się po ulicach kuleczka. To sushi było zdecydowanie jednym z lepszych, jakie jadł w życiu. Musiał zabrać tu Niall'a.

-  _Moeem_? Co to w ogóle znaczy? – Spytał, gdy dotarli do baru, o którym wspominał mulat. Krótki spacer pomógł mu pozbyć się ciężkości po obfitym posiłku.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu słyszałem, że warto tu zajrzeć na drinka przed imprezą. – Wzruszył ramionami Zayn popychając chwilę później ciężkie drzwi prowadzące do wąskiego przedsionka.

Louis sceptycznie spojrzał na szklanki pozostawione na czymś w rodzaju parapetu okna, które w założeniu miało pokazywać wnętrze, ale było zbyt brudne. Metalowa rurka odgradzała wnękę, utrzymując szkło na miejscu. Zostawianie drinka bez opieki uważał za skrajną nieodpowiedzialność i zaproszenie. Sam pilnował swoich zawsze. Lepiej zapobiegać niż mierzyć się z konsekwencjami.

Bar okazał się niewiele większy od salonu w jego mieszkaniu, jak szybko stwierdził, gdy przeszli przez drugą parę drzwi. Większa część zajmowana była przez coś w rodzaju parkietu, na którym w rytm muzyki wydobywającej się z głośników podrygiwał całkiem spory tłumek. Oświetlenie było naprawdę znikome, dodając atmosfery temu miejscu. Nad pokaźnie zaopatrzonym barem jak i na jednej ze ścian okalających miejsce do tańczenia wisiały duże, płaskie telewizory odtwarzające w tym momencie teledysk do, jak Louis podejrzewał, piosenki brzmiącej w lokalu. I tak, szatyn nie potrzebował kolejnego spojrzenia by stwierdzić, że artysta wykonujący utwór był transwestytą. Interesujące. Opuścił spojrzenie swojego towarzysza, który wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się niewinnie. To tylko utwierdziło Tomlinson'a w przekonaniu, że dzisiejsza noc odbędzie się pod przewodnictwem tęczowej flagi. Przypomniał sobie, że jedna dumnie powiewała nad wejściem. Zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Zawsze twierdził, że imprezy w takich miejscach są jednymi z najlepszych, może, dlatego że cechowała je tolerancja i swoboda. Nie było udawania kogoś, kim się nie jest. Tylko czysta chęć miłego spędzenia czasu. Nie wiedział dokładnie czy były to jedyne powody, ale wśród tęczowej społeczności czuł się dobrze.

Odpowiedział uśmiechem i skierował się w stronę baru czując obecność przyjaciela za plecami. Barman, który chwilę wcześniej bez skrępowania pozbył się koszulki pokazując wszystkim swój bardzo nieatrakcyjny tors zupełnie się tym nie przejmując, nachylił się w stronę szatyna obdarzając go ciepłym uśmiechem i czekając na złożenie zamówienia. Louis otarł pot znad górnej wargi i przekrzykując muzykę zamówił dwa giny z tonikiem, a spytany o rodzaj alkoholu bez zastanowienia wskazał na lekko różową butelkę czegoś, czego nie znał. W lokalu było gorąco, zarówno z powodu przyjemnej temperatury na zewnątrz jak i sporej ilości rozgrzanych ciał tańczących bardzo blisko siebie. Czekając aż drinki będą gotowe pozbył się kurtki pozostając tylko w białym podkoszulku. Wraz z napojami i resztą, otrzymał dwie zielone ulotki, na które postanowił zerknąć później. Podał Malikowi pękaty kieliszek, w którym oprócz lodu pływały kawałki truskawek. Z szerokimi uśmiechami wznieśli toast, lekko obijając o siebie szklane ścianki naczynia.  _Za udaną noc!_  – krzyczały ich spojrzenia. Bez słowa ruszyli na parkiet i otoczeni uśmiechającymi się przyjaźnie mężczyznami dali porwać się muzyce zapominając na chwilę o wszystkim.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry poprawił spadające mu na czoło niesforne kosmyki włosów czekając na Liam'a który regulował rachunek za ich kolację w hiszpańskim stylu. Czuł się przyjemnie pełny i zadowolony. Dobre jedzenie i rodzinna atmosfera restauracji, którą Payne wytrzasnął nie wiadomo skąd uspokoiła jego nerwy przed zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami dalszą częścią nocy.

\- Uwielbiam ich kuchnię – mruknął Liam wychodząc z lokalu i kierując się w stronę postoju taksówek. Styles podążył za nim, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie rurek, które miał na sobie. Ku niezadowoleniu przyjaciela postawił na wygodę i prostotę, rezygnując z wzorzystych koszul tego wieczoru. Zmienił je na zwykły biały podkoszulek i czarne spodnie. – Gdyby nie ten gorąc w ciągu dnia, mógłbym tu zamieszkać.

\- I zapewne po kilku miesiącach wyglądałbyś jak dwa razy ty – zaśmiał się Harry, gdy wsiadali do pojazdu, a Liam obdarzył go rozeźlonym spojrzeniem, kiedy podawał kierowcy adres docelowy. – Taka prawda. Od kiedy cię znam nie widziałem, żebyś tyle zjadł na raz.

\- Nie moja wina, że było pyszne. Sam też się nie hamowałeś.

Harry nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę, temat jego przyzwyczajeń żywieniowych nie był odpowiedni na ten moment. Zapatrzył się na mijane ulice, pełne roześmianych ludzi. Był wtorek, ale nikt nie wydawał się tym przejmować, ciesząc z czasu spędzonego z przyjaciółmi. Zazdrościł im, bo sam nie mógł tego doświadczyć. Rzucił okiem na towarzysza, który przeglądał coś w swoim telefonie i delikatny uśmieszek rozświetlił jego twarz. A może jednak mógł. Postanowił odprężyć się i czerpać z tej nocy ile tylko mógł. A przynajmniej miał zamiar się postarać i udawać, że to wcale nie był jego pierwszy raz.

Wnętrze baru przywitało ich jasnym światłem i szumem rozmów zmieszanych z muzyką, która sączyła się z głośników. Nie była ani zbyt głośna, ani zbyt cicha – po prostu idealna. Harry uśmiechnął się słysząc nie tak nowy kawałek, który należał do jego ulubionych. Ktoś śpiewał z wykonawcą, ktoś śmiał się głośno, ktoś próbował dostać się do grupy znajomych przeciskając się koło niego. Wszyscy mieli szerokie uśmiechy na ustach i radość w błyszczących oczach. Było przyjemnie, brunet nie miał ochoty uciekać i zaszyć się w swoim pokoju hotelowym. Póki, co. Obecność ludzi nie przytłaczała go, być może, dlatego że wszyscy wydawali się mili i przyjaźnie nastawieni. Całkiem możliwe, że miał spaczone wyobrażenie barów i im podobnych miejsc, a może po prostu chodziło o specyfikę tego konkretnego lokalu, ale czuł się dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Liam'a, który odpowiedział tym samym i pociągnął w stronę baru, przy którym przed chwilą zwolniło się miejsce. Czekając na obsługę zawiesił wzrok na butelkach w tęczowych kolorach, których etykiety układały się w napis  _El Punto_ , będący nazwą lokalu, ale to akurat wiedział z ulotki.

Naprawdę chciał zamówić wodę, jednak, gdy tylko poprosił o nią barmana został obdarzony radosnym śmiechem. Nie rozumiał, co było zabawnego w jego zamówieniu, dlatego popatrzył zdezorientowany na Payne'a, który również chichotał cicho pod nosem.

\- Harry, nie będziesz pił wody – sarknął, uśmiechając się z rozczuleniem na widok Styles'a czującego się tak nie na miejscu a jednocześnie starającego się udawać pewnego siebie. Zwrócił się do mężczyzny za barem, który ocierał łzy radości rękawem kolorowej koszulki. – Dwa giny z tonikiem, nie za mocne i niezbyt wytrawne.

\- Jasne kochanie! – Po kilku minutach pękate kieliszki wylądowały przed nimi, ale zanim choćby spróbowali po nie sięgnąć tuż obok barman postawił trzy jasnoróżowe szoty. – Na koszt firmy dla pięknych chłopców! – Krzyknął unosząc swój w górę. Harry lekko zmieszany komplementem chwycił niepewnie naczynie i podniósł w powietrze, dostrzegając kątem oka, że oprócz ich trójki także reszta kelnerów przerwała pracę trzymając w dłoniach podobne szklaneczki.

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i wraz z wszystkimi wlał do ust nieznaną mieszankę alkoholu, która okazała się być bardzo słodka i smakować jak świeże truskawki. Szot był niezły, ale zbyt słodki jak na jego gust. Upił, więc łyk drinka i aż otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy orzeźwiający smak podrażnił jego podniebienie. Lekka cierpkość była miłą odmianą po czystym cukrze, ale truskawki i tak były wybijającym się aromatem. Tego się nie spodziewał. Rzadko pijał alkohol, a jeśli już to było to wino do obiadu czy na rozluźnienie po ciężkim dniu.

\- Dobre – mruknął do Liam'a, który zdążył opróżnić już połowę swojej szklanki, przez co delikatne rumieńce zabarwiły jego policzki.

\- Na pewno lepsze niż woda. – Chłopak pokazał mu język robiąc głupią minę, przez co Harry roześmiał się głośno, przyciągając kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń. Speszył się, nieprzyzwyczajony do aż takiej uwagi skierowanej w jego stronę i pociągnął kolejny łyk. Czasy, gdy przodował w grupie znajomych odeszły dawno w zapomnienie. Zbyt wiele lat minęło, za dużo się zmieniło. Czuł się dziwnie, co wcale nie znaczyło, że źle.

\- Nigdy nie piłem ginu z tonikiem. Wydawało mi się, że to taki drink dla starszych pań. – Upił kolejny łyk, rozkoszując się bąbelkami rozbijającymi się na podniebieniu i języku. Zachichotał, sprawiając, że barman pracujący obok prawie upuścił szklankę trzymaną w dłoni.

\- Może kiedyś rzeczywiście tak było, ale od kilku lat gin z tonikiem przeżywa swój renesans. Teraz picie go jest modne, ale ja po prostu twierdzę, że jest to najlepszy sposób, aby nie mieć kaca następnego dnia.

\- Najlepszym sposobem jest nie spożywanie alkoholu, Payne.

\- Jesteś takim nudziarzem Styles.

\- Jestem. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko po raz kolejny opróżniając szklankę. Czuł się tak swobodnie w towarzystwie Liam'a, że całe zdenerwowanie wyparowało, przez co przestał zachowywać się jak nieśmiała trzpiotka. Palcem wyłowił kawałek truskawki i z pomrukiem zadowolenia zmiażdżył go na języku. – Dobra, to, co mamy kolejne w planach?

 

**~*~**

 

Skoczna, rytmiczna muzyka bębniąca z głośników mieszała się ze śpiewem ludzi radośnie tańczących na parkiecie z drinkami i butelkami piwa w uniesionych wysoko dłoniach. Obsceniczne ruchy niektórych wydawały się szokować jedynie Harry'ego, który do tej pory nie zdecydował się opuścić strategicznego miejsca przy jednym z barów. Sączył swojego drugiego drinka od dłuższego czasu, po prostu z uśmiechem obserwując bawiących się ludzi i Liam'a, który przodował w jednej z grupek. Nie podejrzewał swojego agenta o takie zdolności taneczne i czuł lekką zazdrość, wiedząc, że sam stanowiłby tylko i wyłącznie rozrywkę dla obserwujących a nie obiekt podziwu.

Dyskoteka, w której znaleźli się po opuszczeniu  _El Punto_  utrzymywała się w tym samym kontekście, co bar, w którym dostali darmowe zaproszenia, dzięki którym mogli ominąć sporą kolejkę.  _Aire_ wypełnione było roześmianymi ludźmi – w większości dziewczynami – niemającymi żadnego problemu w pokazywaniu swoich uczuć i orientacji. Tuż obok niego stała para kobiet, przytulających się do siebie i tak po prostu kradnących sobie od czasu do czasu niewinne pocałunki. Wyglądały jakby świat wokół się nie liczył, a Harry mógł tylko się uśmiechnąć widząc to, z jaką czułością na siebie patrzyły. Od zawsze twierdził, że miłość to miłość, choć sam nie miał okazji przekonać się, czym ona była. Kiedyś, kilka lat temu wydawało mu się inaczej, ale czas zweryfikował wszystko. Właśnie wtedy zrezygnował ze zbytniego zbliżania się do ludzi. Oni prędzej czy później i tak znikali, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę, która przytłaczała trochę bardziej.

Złamał zasadę, gdy poznał Liam'a i nie żałował, chociaż gdzieś w środku wciąż czaił się zalążek strachu, że chłopak któregoś dnia zniknie. Potrząsnął głową, odpychając od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli. To nie był najlepszy moment na zgłębianie się w to. Opróżnił szklankę, posyłając przyjacielowi, który właśnie na niego patrzył, mały uśmiech, po czym nie myśląc nad tym dłużej żeby nie zmienić decyzji, ruszył na parkiet. Nie miał nic do stracenia, nikt go tutaj nie znał i naprawdę chciał posmakować nocnego życia. Poczuć się jak normalna osoba. Wyrzucił ręce w górę naśladując tłum wokół i dał porwać się muzyce.

 

**~*~**

 

Louis opierał się o ścianę pomalowaną ciemną, czerwoną farbą i dodatkowo obwieszoną podświetlanymi ramkami z plakatami promującymi kolejne imprezy i ze zdziwieniem obserwował kolejkę. Czekał na Zayna, który tuż po dotarciu do klubu zaciągnął go w stronę toalety. Sznurek przeskakujących z nogi na nogę dziewczyn nie był niezwykłym zjawiskiem w dyskotekach, gdzie ilość kabin była nieproporcjonalna do ilości osób chcących z nich skorzystać, ale niezwykłym było widzieć jak mężczyźni spokojnie wchodzą i wychodzą z pomieszczenia. Do męskiego nie było kolejki, ale dziewczyna przypominająca wyglądem cerbera nic sobie z tego nie robiła, blokując wstęp kobietom. Było to tak nielogiczne, że mimo lekkiego stanu upojenia alkoholowego szatyn był w stanie ułożyć równanie dowodzące, że odwrotna praktyka odbiłaby się pozytywnie na dochodach klubu. Ot tak dla rozrywki i bez pełnych danych, ale i tak był bardziej niż pewny jego poprawności. Może powinien jutro wysłać maila do właścicieli?

Gdy Malik pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku jak zawsze przyciągając zainteresowane spojrzenia, parsknął śmiechem i ruszył w dół schodów lokując się na obrzeżu parkietu. Jego przyjaciel przystanął obok, kręcąc głową na rozbawione spojrzenie Tomlinson'a, jakby doskonale słyszał jego myśli. Zapewne niewiele się mylił, bo Louis właśnie wyliczył – bazując się tylko na swoich obserwacjach, – że prawdopodobieństwo zmiany orientacji przez jakąkolwiek osobę, niezależnie od płci czy wcześniejszych preferencji wzrastało wprost proporcjonalnie do obecności mulata w pobliżu.

Porozumiewając się tylko za pomocą spojrzeń ruszyli w stronę baru przeciskając się przez tłum tańczący bez zahamowań do rytmicznej muzyki. Pierwsza kolejka szotów zniknęła szybko, podobnie jak druga, a Louis już dawno zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu, co do mieszania alkoholi. Potrzebował się napić. To nie tak, że nie podobało mu się w  _Aire_. Po prostu jak na jego gust było tu za dużo dziewczyn. Lubił je, podziwiał ich piękno i grację od zawsze, nawet z kilkoma się spotykał w przeszłości – o ile spotykaniem się można było nazwać jednonocne przygody, po których nie czuł się w żadnym wypadku dobrze, – ale zdecydowanie wolał większą ilość testosteronu w otoczeniu. Nawet nie próbował dostać się na parkiet, zbyt zmęczony po szaleństwie w  _Moeem_ , w którym pozostali do zamknięcia. Łatwo było nawiązywać nowe znajomości z Zaynem u boku, dlatego opuścili bar w towarzystwie obsługi i wśród śmiechu i wygłupów dotarli właśnie tutaj. Ekipa rozpierzchła się pozostawiając przyjaciół samych, co bardzo im odpowiadało.

Louis oparł się o bar, opuszkami palców zbierając wilgoć z drinka i obserwując ludzi. Wydawali się szczęśliwi, co sprawiało, że sam się uśmiechał. Powstrzymał ziewnięcie. Muzyka nie była zła, ale jasne światło drażniło go w oczy, powodując nieprzyjemne szczypanie. Zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać. Westchnął cicho mocząc usta w napoju. Wolałby ciemniejsze miejsce, bardziej intymne. Coś podobnego do baru, w którym jeszcze niedawno tak dobrze się bawił, pozostając anonimowym wśród innych na parkiecie. Lubił to; uczucie bycia nierozpoznawalnym i aurę tajemniczości unoszącą się w powietrzu, gdy nikłe światło rozmywało twarze. Tutaj wszystko było doskonale widoczne, nic nie było w stanie pozostać niedostrzeżonym. Czasami lepiej było nie patrzeć, o czym przekonał się skanując swoje najbliższe otoczenie. Po odgłosie dławienia był przekonany, że nie tylko on zobaczył coś, czego wolałby nie widzieć.

\- Zmieńmy lokal, bo zaraz mnie zemdli – Malik pochylił się nad jego uchem starając się przekrzyczeć muzykę.

Louis zrozumiał tak naprawdę tylko pierwsze dwa słowa i skinął głową w potwierdzeniu, rozpoczynając żmudną wędrówkę do wyjścia, po drodze starając się dokończyć drinka. Nie, dlatego, że miał na niego ochotę, bo kupił go bardziej z nudów i przyzwyczajenia. Za późno zorientował się, że szklanka wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni po tym jak został popchnięty. Obserwował jak upada, rozbijając się na tysiące drobnych kawałeczków, które rozprysły się po całym parkiecie. Na wpół rozpuszczone kostki lodu wirowały w miejscu dopóki nie zostały kopnięte przez kogoś znikając między dziesiątkami stóp. Nie wiedział, kto był sprawcą, ale też nie przejął się za bardzo. Nie miał ochoty dopijać do końca akurat tego drinka. Czuł, że powinien przystopować. Balansował na cienkiej granicy między byciem pijanym a zalanym w trupa, a ostatnim razem, gdy ją przekroczył skończył bez butów. Do tej pory nie wiedział, co się z nimi stało, co z jednej strony było śmieszne a z drugiej jednak dziwne. Wzruszył ramionami i z radością przyjął powiew świeżego powietrza na rozgrzanej skórze. Korzystając z okazji, że byli na zewnątrz wygrzebał z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i odpalił jednego. Co prawda potrzebował do tego aż dwóch podejść, ale w końcu mu się udało. Był pijany, a przez to trochę bardziej fajtłapowaty.

\- Naprawdę nie mam nic do lesbijek, ale niektóre nie mają za krzty ogłady.

\- Zayn nie czepiaj się. Ludzie się bawią i póki nie szkodzą swoim zachowaniem innym mają pełne prawo robić to, co im się podoba. – Tomlinson zaciągnął się dymem, przytrzymując go w płucach odrobinę dłużej. Lubił to drapiące uczucie w gardle. I doskonale wiedział, dlaczego mulat był tak zdegustowany, jemu też nie uśmiechało się oglądać podobnych rzeczy, ale mówi się trudno. Nie trzeba było tego roztrząsać ani przeżywać. Uniósł brwi na widok niezadowolonej miny przyjaciela, który zacisnął usta w cienką linię powstrzymując się od powiedzenia czegoś. Robił tak bardzo często i Louis naprawdę to widział, ale z premedytacją starał się ignorować. Coś mówiło mu, że wcale nie chciał poznać odpowiedzi na kłębiące się wokół postaci Malika pytania. Miał moment, kiedy był prawie pewny, że mężczyzna był tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, zupełnie jak cały otaczający go świat. Było to tylko chwilowe, ale pozostawiło pewny rodzaj niepewności gdzieś bardzo głęboko w nim. Wyrzucił papierosa przez chwilę obserwując jego lot na środek pustej ulicy, po czym potarł zmęczone oczy. – Mam nadzieję, że w tym drugim klubie nie będzie tak jasno.

\- Chodźmy to sprawdzić.

Przeszli koło sporej jak na późną godzinę kolejki i weszli do środka pokazując małe pieczątki na nadgarstkach. Tomlinson skrzywił się na kolorowo podświetlone schody prowadzące w dół, jednak uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz tak szybko jak znalazł się na głównej sali. Pomieszczenie z umieszczonymi bez, wydawałoby się, żadnego konceptu podestami było dużo ciemniejsze. Widział sylwetki ludzi poruszających się w rytm muzyki, oświetlane tylko nielicznymi czerwonymi światłami. To były zdecydowanie bardziej jego klimaty. Z nową energią wszedł między tłum czując obecność przyjaciela tuż obok i pozwolił, aby muzyka porwała go do innego świata odgradzając od rzeczywistości.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry naprawdę dobrze się bawił biorąc pod uwagę, że była to jego pierwsza prawdziwa impreza, bo tej jednej, zupełnie nieudanej domówki z czasów liceum nie chciał pamiętać. Jednak wspomnienie wracało jak bumerang, im bardziej próbował wyrzucić je ze swojego umysłu tym wyraźniejsze się stawało. Dlatego czasem nienawidził siebie za stosowanie strumienia świadomości i pozwalanie by myśli wędrowały swobodnie. Otwieranie niektórych szuflad nie należało do przyjemnych, a czasem wystarczył tylko mały impuls, skojarzenie, zapach czy piosenka, aby niechciane wspomnienia wróciły. Ignorował je, starając się zająć umysł czymkolwiek innym. Chłonął całym sobą atmosferę panującą w klubie i uśmiechał się widząc uradowaną twarz Liam'a. Ten chłopak po raz kolejny udowodnił my, że może się mylić i trochę go to irytowało, ale przeważającym uczuciem i tak była wdzięczność. Payne był impulsem, którego potrzebował od dawna.

Kilka lat temu zamknął się w swojej skorupie samotnika na dobre, odpychając ostatnich niedobitków znajomych, którzy wciąż chcieli utrzymywać z nim kontakt. Był zmęczony tym, że ciągłe uczucie pustki i niedopasowania nie znikało, mimo że starał się stłumić je przebywając wśród ludzi. Został sam skupiając się na tym, co przynosiło mu ukojenie. Przez jakiś czas naprawdę cieszył się z tego stanu. Jednak szybko popadł w monotonię i apatię, dni zlewały się w jeden niekończący się ciąg herbaty i ponurych myśli. Teraz widział, że nie było to dla niego dobre, wciąż walczył z pozostałościami po tym etapie. Ale było coraz lepiej. Przez dwa lata nie napisał ani słowa, a teraz jego książka miała już prawie połowę rozdziałów ukończonych. W niecałe dwa miesiące! I w dużej mierze była to zasługa jego nowego agenta i przyjaciela. Dopóki nie poznał Liam'a, który pokazał mu, że można przesuwać granice i po prostu cieszyć się życiem i małymi rzeczami nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak bardzo źle się czuł ze swoim życiem.

Pociągnięcie za łokieć wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Zmartwione spojrzenie Payne'a dało mu do zrozumienia, ze musiał odlecieć, dlatego uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Teraz było dobrze. Niemo zapytał czy zmieniają miejsce, na co przyjaciel pokiwał zadowolony głową i wciąż trzymając go za łokieć starał się utorować im drogę do wyjścia. Zanim tutaj przyszli Liam wytłumaczył Harry'emu, że  _Aire_  należało do zespołu dwóch klubów i to właśnie do tego drugiego teraz starali się dostać. Przeciskając się między tańczącymi ludźmi wpadł na kogoś i byłby upadł gdyby nie to, że wciąż podtrzymywał go jego agent. Chciał się odwrócić i przeprosić, bo jeśli dobrze słyszał coś rozbiło się na podłodze, ale tłum pchnął go dalej, tak, że nie był nawet w stanie zlokalizować osoby, której pozbawił drinka. Zmarszczył brwi na dziwne uczucie przyciągania. Zignorował je.

Nie nacieszył się długo świeżym powietrzem, bo już po chwili znajdował się w kolejnym lokalu. To był trzeci tej nocy, co było niezłym wynikiem jak na pierwsze nocne wyjście. O ile  _Aire_  było kolorowe i jasne, tak  _Arena_  wydawała się całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Owszem było jasno i kolorowo, ale tylko do momentu wejścia na salę główną. Mrok rozproszony był jedynie pojedynczymi czerwonymi światłami. Na parkiecie niewyraźne sylwetki poruszały się w rytm muzyki, chociaż Harry nazwałby to raczej ocieraniem się. Uniósł brwi obserwując dwóch mężczyzn wchodzących do wyjątkowo ciemnego pomieszczenia, domyślając się, w jakim celu się tam udali. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie miał okazję zobaczyć jeden z Dark Room'ów, o których kiedyś czytał, na własne oczy.

Gdy kolejny drink znalazł się w jego dłoni ruszył za Liam'em na parkiet od razu poddając się zbawiennemu działaniu muzyki. Chciał poczuć to samo czyste szczęście i wolność, którą widział w oczach innych. Przez chwilę zagapił się na przyjaciela, dostrzegając to jak tańczył, przyciągając spojrzenia. Chociaż od samego początku traktował go tylko w kategoriach przyjaźni, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że pracował dla niego naprawdę przystojny mężczyzna, który na dodatek potrafił świetnie się ruszać. On sam nie dorastał mu do pięt, ale nadrabiał entuzjazmem. Bawił się przednio, pozwalając wszystkim troskom odejść w zapomnienie, ciesząc się muzyką. Czas mijał, piosenki się zmieniały, ale parkiet wciąż pozostawał pełny. Harry czuł ocierające się o niego ciała, dłonie próbujące się zbliżyć a których z pomocą Liam'a zręcznie unikał. Starał się nie przywiązywać do tego zbyt dużej uwagi, nie chcąc psuć sobie nocy, jednak uprzejmie acz stanowczo odmawiał każdemu, kto próbował z nim zatańczyć. To byłoby zbyt dużo jak na jeden raz. Małe kroczki były krokiem do sukcesu.

Liam patrzył na Harry'ego z błyskiem w oczach, widząc przed sobą zupełnie inną osobę. Zmarszczka między brwiami wygładziła się, ramiona rozluźniły, a dołeczki w policzkach, gdy uśmiechał się szeroko odejmowały lat i dodawały uroku, któremu nieświadomie poddawali się mężczyźni tańczący najbliżej. Styles był niczym słońce z planetami krążącymi wokół niego, ale niezbliżającymi się zupełnie jakby wiedziały, że mogą się sparzyć. Pozostało im obserwowanie, napawanie się czystą radością bijącą od wysokiego chłopaka. Czarował ich wszystkich, nawet Liam przez chwilę dał się omamić. Tylko przez krótki moment poddał się kontemplując piękno, jednak szybko się otrząsnął i gdyby mógł zapadłby się pod ziemię. Jednak mimo zawstydzenia jednocześnie puchł z dumy, bo widział małe zmiany, które stopniowo sprawiały, że Styles się otwierał.

Starał się stłumić ziewnięcie jednak na marne. Zmęczenie podróżą i bieganiem po mieście w poszukiwaniu herbaty dały mu się we znaki, ale starał się trzymać widząc jak dobrze bawi się jego przyjaciel. Oczy kleiły mu się od dłuższego czasu ruchy stały bardziej ospałe i naprawdę czuł, że mógłby zasnąć w każdym momencie mimo głośnej muzyki. Harry kiwnął głową w stronę wyjścia widząc, że jego agent ledwo trzyma się na nogach, chociaż sam mógłby się jeszcze trochę bawić. Od dawna nie był tak pełny energii. Ruszyli w stronę schodów prowadzących na ulicę przeciskając się między ludźmi i starając się nie stracić siebie nawzajem z oczu.

Harry zagapił się na wyjątkowo barwną osobę tańczącą na jednym z podestów, przez co nie utrzymał równowagi szturchnięty przez kogoś i byłby upadł, zaliczając bliskie spotkanie z brudną podłogą, gdyby nie para dłoni, które przytrzymały go w pionie pozwalając stanąć stabilnie. Chciał podziękować Liam'owi sądząc, że to właśnie on po raz kolejny go uratował, ale znów się zachwiał. Dłonie zacisnęły się odrobinę mocniej na jego biodrach, a on nie mógł złapać oddechu czując jak coś dziwnego przysiada na jego piersi. Parzące ciepło rozprzestrzeniało się po wszystkich komórkach ciała pobudzając je do życia. Muzyka jakby przycichła, gdy z trudem przełknął ślinę i poddając się odruchom, nie kontrolując ich w tamtym momencie, odwrócił się przodem do swojego wybawcy. I kiedy jego oczy spotkały się z innymi coś kliknęło wskakując na swoje miejsce, a rzeczywistość zamknęła się w twarzy, którą miał przed sobą.

Louis nie odrywał spojrzenia od wysokiego chłopaka, którego automatycznie uratował przed upadkiem, a kiedy tylko go dotknął poczuł ogarniający go spokój i odprężenie rozluźniające spięte od zawsze mięśnie. Serce biło mu jak szalone pompując krew. Ciężar, który od zawsze spoczywał na jego barkach zniknął i w końcu mógł oddychać. Gdy jego oczy spotkały się z drugimi świat się zatrzymał. Te oczy, wpatrzone w jego własne bez mrugania, były niczym powrót do domu po długiej wędrówce, znajome, ukochane, za którymi tęsknił nie znając ich wcześniej. Bez nich nie był w pełni sobą, ale teraz w tym momencie czuł się kompletny, a uczucie to wygięło jego usta w delikatnym, czułym uśmiechu. Działał instynktownie, gdy zbliżył się odrobinę, taksując nieznajomego.

Harry automatycznie ułożył własne dłonie na przedramionach chłopaka, pod palcami czując gładką skórę i szybki puls podobny do jego własnego. Ekscytacja drgająca przez cały dzień pod skórą zmieszała się z radością. Był w domu. Coś ciepłego, lepkiego i gęstego rozprzestrzeniło się po jego wnętrzu na widok uśmiechu na twarzy nieznajomego i wiedział, że jego własne usta przybrały ten sam kształt. Drobne dłonie zaciskające się na jego biodrach przyniosły kolejną falę gorąca i spowodowały, że przyjemne dreszcze przebiegły mu po plecach. To było tak znajome. Nie słyszał nic oprócz bicia własnego serca, które nigdy wcześniej nie było tak mocne. Czuł to. Wiedział. Znalazł własne miejsce. W klubie pełnym ludzi, którzy, na co dzień zmagali się z wieloma problemami i pozwalali sobie na radość i wolność tylko tutaj, odnalazł to, czego od zawsze mu brakowało, za czym tęsknił nie znając. Co kochał całym sobą. Wypełnienie dziury w jego wnętrzu.

Louis nie mógł oderwać wzroku od oczu, które wyrażały wszystko to, czego usta nie były w stanie powiedzieć. Był pewny, że tęsknota, radość i ulga odbijały się w jego spojrzeniu z taką samą siłą. Skostniałe z samotności wnętrze rozgrzało się przyjemnie, gdy pogładził kciukami delikatną skórę w miejscu gdzie koszulka podwinęła się delikatnie, czując przechodzący przez własne ciało dreszcz. Czuł się jak nowonarodzony. To było jego miejsce. Jego brakujący element układanki likwidujący pustkę. Składający go w całość. Wiedział, że znalazł osobę będącą odpowiedzią na wszystkie jego ciche modlitwy. Kogoś, kto go dopełniał, kogoś, przy kim chciał spędzić każdą kolejną sekundę swojego życia. Nieznajomy przywrócił mu możliwość oddychania, będąc powietrzem. Sprawił, że na był w końcu kompletny. Odświeżające uczucie otulające go ciepłym kokonem, odcinające od rzeczywistości było jego nowym uzależnieniem.

_Mój_ , krzyczały ich oczy, gdy stali po środku zapełnionego parkietu, nie zwracając uwagi na nic poza sobą. Oczy połączone w niemej rozmowie, palce delikatnie, z namaszczeniem gładzące skórę. Świat mógłby przestać istnieć w tym momencie i zapewne nie zwróciliby na to uwagi. Byli tylko oni, nic więcej nie było ważne. Bali się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch w obawie, że ten drugi zniknie. Badali swoje twarze, wypalając pod powiekami ten moment po to by zachować go na zawsze. Odnaleźli się nie szukając. Świat się zatrzymał, a oni wysiedli w tym samym miejscu.

Mocne pchnięcie do tyłu sprawiło, że Louis mimo wszystkich starań puścił nieznajomego, zataczając się i przerywając kontakt wzrokowy. Głośna muzyka zmieszana z radosnymi krzykami zaatakowała jego uszy zupełnie niespodziewanie. Nie słyszał jej wcześniej, a teraz przyprawiła go o ból głowy w zaledwie kilka sekund. Byłby upadł gdyby Zayn go nie podtrzymał zaciskając boleśnie palce na jego ramionach. Tomlinson rozglądał się po tłumie czując rosnącą panikę, gdy nigdzie nie zauważył nieznajomego. Musiał go znaleźć. Szarpnął się w uścisku przyjaciela czując rosnący ból promieniujący z serca na całe ciało. Musiał go znaleźć, spytać o imię, przytulić, poczuć obok. Musiał. Teraz. Natychmiast. Jednak, gdy tylko spróbował zrobić krok w stronę tańczącej masy ludzi, gotowy by siłą dostać się do chłopaka, który gdzieś tam był – zapewne zagubiony, wystraszony i zraniony jak on sam – palce na jego barkach zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej zatrzymując go w miejscu. Spojrzał przez ramie na Malika obiecując mu samym wzrokiem śmierć w męczarniach, jednak napotkał tylko zimną obojętność i zacięte przygryzienie warg. Ponownie zaczął skanować tłum w poszukiwaniu wysokiej sylwetki czując coraz większy smutek. Opadł pozwalając przytulić swoje wiotkie ciało do ciepłego torsu. Nie było go. Ból promieniował osłabiając mięśnie i zaciskając gardło, ale smutek szybko zaczął się zmieniać w coś innego, dużo bardziej niszczycielskiego. W coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak mocno. A wszystko z powodu jednej myśli, która odbijała się echem w jego głowie.  _Stracił go._

Harry pchnięty przez tańczących ludzi nie wiedząc, kiedy znalazł się przy schodach prowadzących do wyjścia. Poczuł jak zimno zalewa go od środka w momencie, w którym jego skóra straciła kontakt z tą chłopaka. Przez chwilę starał się przedostać z powrotem na salę, w zrozpaczonej potrzebie znalezienia nieznajomego. Musiał to zrobić. Nie mógł pozwolić mu odejść. Musiał go przytulić, dotknąć, poczuć. Ból robił się coraz silniejszy, otumaniając ruchy, przez co nie był w stanie z powodzeniem wrócić do środka. Przed kolejną próbą powstrzymała go dłoń na jego nadgarstku, którą automatycznie chciał strącić, jednak zacisnęła się zbyt mocno by był w stanie. Nie teraz, kiedy ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Mimo wszystko starał się wyszarpnąć, aby na powrót odnaleźć w tłumie chłopaka. Gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz miał ochotę wyć, jednak zaciskający się na gardle strach hamował wszystkie słowa. Skumulowana siła targających nim emocji sprawiła, że zachwiał się, ledwo utrzymując na nogach. Zgubił go, stracił okazję. Zmarnował ją. Chciał płakać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu. Spojrzał na przyjaciela proszącymi, zaszklonymi oczami starając się nie rozpaść na kawałeczki, nie stracić tej resztki samokontroli, która utrzymywała go w jego na nowo niepełnej całości. Pustka wróciła, uderzając ze zdwojoną siłą i tylko ciepłe, opiekuńcze ramiona Liam'a owijające się wokół niego uchroniły go przed upadkiem. Wsiadając do taksówki nie mógł przestać się trząść. To było za dużo. Miał swoje szczęście, swój brakujący element na wyciągnięcie ręki.  _Stracił go._


	8. 8. Second chance

 

Poranek zastał Harry'ego leżącego na hotelowym łóżku i wpatrującego się w biały sufit niewidzącym wzrokiem. Nie zasnął tej nocy. Po tym jak Liam zaprowadził go z trudem do pokoju i ułożył na świeżej pościeli pogrążył się w swoim własnym świecie. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, ignorując przyjaciela, który dopytywał się o powód jego zachowania. Słyszał zmartwienie i nutki strachu w jego głosie, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa nawet gdyby chciał. Nie chciał, ale Liam nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Ogromna gula smutku i tęsknoty blokowała przełyk odcinając dopływ tlenu. Zdawało mu się, że się dusi. Jednak wciąż żył, mimo że bez powietrza. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od białej powierzchni sufitu pozwalając wyobraźni raz za razem malować na niej obraz nieznajomego. Chciał go zapamiętać, wypalić na powiekach by mieć, co wspominać. Głęboko osadzone oczy, zgrabny nos, wyraźne kości policzkowe, wąskie usta. Każdy najmniejszy detal. Szydercze przypomnienie o tym, że to, za czym tęsknił przez całe życie było tak blisko a on pozwolił mu zniknąć. Nie wykorzystał szansy.

Aromat ulubionej herbaty i cichy szczęk tacy odkładanej na nocny stolik powiadomił go o ponownym pojawieniu się Payne'a, który z krótkimi przerwami siedział przy nim przez całą noc. Jego obecność nie pomagała. Potrzebował być sam, zamknąć się w szczelnej skorupie i rozpadać się na kawałeczki z bólu. Odnajdował pewien rodzaj komfortu w cierpieniu jednak nie mógł pogrążyć się w nim całkowicie mając przy boku chłopaka, który nie spuszczał z niego czujnego i zmartwionego spojrzenia. Nie doceniał tego, nie w tym momencie. Nie, kiedy wszystkie marzenia, do tej pory głęboko ukryte, zakopane pod stertą codziennych spraw, ujrzały światło dzienne przynosząc ze sobą powiew nadziei na szczęście, po czym spadły z głośnym trzaskiem, tłukąc się na miliony kawałków.

\- Harry, jeśli nie powiesz mi, co się stało, nie będę mógł ci pomóc. – Cichy głos przyjaciela był przytłumiony, jakby oddzielała ich gruba szklana ściana stworzona z bólu.

Harry zawsze wierzył, że emocje mają swoje dźwięki, kolory i smaki. Radość była żółta, słodka i brzmiała jak dzwoneczki. Ból natomiast zabarwiał wszystko szarością, goryczą i piszczącą w uszach ciszą. Przełknął ciężko, czując nieprzyjemny smak na języku i ignorując przyjaciela. Nie chciał pomocy, nie zasługiwał na nią, bo to wszystko było jego winą. Po raz kolejny w swoim życiu nie wykorzystał danej mu szansy. Porażka była nie do zniesienia. Jego umysł raz po raz podsuwał mu coraz to nowsze scenariusze, szyderczo śmiejąc się z jego braku reakcji. Niekończący się nigdy, zapętlony w nieskończoność film przewijał się przed jego oczami pokazując jak słaby był. Zbyt słaby, aby sięgnąć po to, czego pragnął. Jednak w całym tym morzu smutku, bólu i tęsknoty był pewnego rodzaju komfort i spokój. To właśnie on nie pozwalał mu wściekać się na Liama, o to, że zabrał go sprzed klubu, kiedy jedynym, czego chciał było czekanie na nieznajomego chłopaka nawet do końca życia. Wina leżała tylko po jego stronie.

Miał wrażenie, że powinien płakać, jednak nie był w stanie. Owszem, oczy szkliły mu się przez cały czas, ale żadna łza nie spłynęła w dół. Nie zasługiwał na ulgę, a miał ochotę wyć jak zranione zwierze. Płacz był czymś w rodzaju oczyszczenia, wyrzucenia z siebie całego bólu i cierpienia. Harry powinien cierpieć. Powinien nosić to w sobie, rozpadać się każdego dnia na nowo, czuć jak tęsknota pożera go od środka, kawałek po kawałeczku, aż w końcu nie zostałoby nic. Jakaś niewielka część chciała tego, chciała pławić się w tych uczuciach, zatracać w nich z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Była też druga, która chciała po prostu żeby to wszystko zniknęło, bo to było za dużo. Nie mógł tego znieść i wiedział, że nie da rady tego unieść.

\- Styles nie możesz się tak zachowywać! – Wyrwany z ponurych myśli powoli przeniósł wzrok z sufitu, na którym wciąż odtwarzał obraz nieznajomego, na Liama. Naprawdę nie mógł?

Złość przepłynęła przez jego ciało silnym impulsem, sprawiając, że zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Serce dotychczas bijące spokojnie, prawie ospale otumanione bólem, przyśpieszyło swój rytm. Zazwyczaj starał się trzymać emocje na wodzy, nie pokazywać szczególnie tych złych i destrukcyjnych światu, ale był w takim stanie, że wszystkie tamy puściły, powodując, że wściekłość wypełniła go całego. Nabrał głęboko powietrza w płuca, po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin. Jeśli to był sposób na radzenie sobie z bólem, nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Nie mogę mówisz? – Prychnął. Nieużywane od dłuższego czasu gardło zapiekło nieprzyjemnie.

\- Po prostu chcę ci pomóc – wyszeptał Liam, zaskoczony wybuchem przyjaciela. Błyszczące wściekłością zielone oczy wbijały się w niego niczym sztylety, przyprawiając o gęsią skórkę. Nie sądził, że mogą być tak przerażające. Coś w nim drgnęło na ten widok, jakby budząc się do życia po długim śnie, wciąż zbyt słabe i ulotne by to złapać. Jednocześnie z ukłuciem strachu poczuł ulgę, bo skoro Styles się złościł to nie mogło być aż tak źle. Chociaż z każdą sekundom dochodził do wniosku, że mógł bardzo się mylić. Nigdy nie widział chłopaka w takiej odsłonie. Wściekłość emanująca od niego była wręcz ogłuszająca. Ale jeśli przyjęcie na siebie wybuchu było tym, co musiał zrobić, był gotowy to znieść.

\- A nie wziąłeś pod uwagę, że może ja nie chcę twojej pomocy? – Warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, wlewając w te słowa tyle jadu ile mógł. Złość pulsowała w jego żyłach, napędzając do ataku na jedyną ofiarę, jaką miał w pobliżu. Chciał ranić, w mylnym przekonaniu, że pomoże to oddalić, chociaż część bólu. Nie myślał o konsekwencjach, działał. – Wtykasz nos w zbyt dużo spraw, które cię nie dotyczą. To męczące i irytujące. Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, gdybym jej chciał to bym się do ciebie zgłosił. Nie pomyślałeś przez te wszystkie godziny, że mogę cię tutaj nie chcieć Payne? – Wypluwał słowa szybko, cichym mrocznym głosem, wciąż nie odrywając spojrzenia od brązowych oczu przyjaciela. Widział w nich zmartwienie, które wcale go nie uspokoiło, a raczej nakręciło jeszcze bardziej. Już prawie otworzył usta by wyrzucić z nich kolejną porcję jadu, gdy nowa emocja odbijająca się w tych zawsze ciepłych oczach przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, czując jak cała złość odpływa na widok zranionej mgiełki, która zasnuła spojrzenie Liama. Ból i smutek powróciły, przyprowadzając ze sobą zażenowanie. To nie był on, nie krzywdził ludzi dla własnej satysfakcji. Schował twarz w dłoniach, chcąc, choć na chwilę się odciąć. – Chcę zostać sam.

\- Nie zostawię cie Harry. Nie musisz sobie z tym radzić sam, z niczym nie musisz zmagać się w samotności. Masz mnie. Jestem tu dla ciebie. Zrozum to w końcu. – Starał się brzmieć pewnie i nie pokazać po sobie, że wcześniejsze słowa Harry'ego w jakikolwiek sposób go dotknęły.

\- Po prostu zostaw mnie samego. Proszę, Liam – Gdzieś z korytarza dotarło do nich trzaśnięcie drzwiami i stłumione przekleństwo. Cisza, która zapanowała po tym w pokoju nieznośnie kuła w uszy. Niszczył wszystko, czego się dotknął. Harry czuł, że jest na skraju załamania i nie chciał, aby Liam oglądał go w takim stanie. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek widział jak poddaje się i spada, gubiąc samego siebie.

\- Zadzwoń do mnie, albo przyjdź. Będę czekał. – Payne położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, ściskając lekko. Chciał mu pokazać, że szanuje jego zdanie, a słowa wypowiedziane w gniewie niczego nie zmieniły. Owszem bolało go to, co usłyszał, ale zdążył poznać Styles'a na tyle by wiedzieć, że wcale tak nie myśli, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Złość i smutek wyciągały z ludzi najgorsze demony, nie powinno się brać ich pod uwagę.

\- Dziękuję... ja...

\- Wiem.

Drzwi od pokoju zamknęły się cicho za chłopakiem, pozostawiając Harry'ego samego. Tak jak chciał. Ale wcale nie poczuł się lepiej. Jeszcze przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do twarzy, po czym opuścił je zaciskając z całych sił na prześcieradle. Pierwszy suchy szloch wyrwał się z zaciśniętego gardła, a po nim podążyły kolejne, niczym lawina wprawiona w ruch. Skulił się na brzegu łóżka przyciskając poduszę do twarz i na zmianę wyjąc jak ranione zwierzę i gryząc usta do krwi. Bolało, tak bardzo bolało. Żadna łza nie opuściła jego oczu, nie przyniosła ukojenia. Kolejne fale smutku rozbijały go na kawałki, które, mimo że niepełne, wciąż czuły tylko tysiąckrotnie bardziej. Oddał się w objęcia cierpienia, wiedząc, że stracił jedyną szansę na szczęście. Wiedział, że więcej ich nie będzie i wiedział, że już na wstępie przegrał poddając się. Nie będzie walczył, bo nie zasługiwał na wygraną.

 

**~*~**

 

\- Malik...

\- Tomlinson...

Dźwięki poranka przerywały ciężką ciszę panującą w pokoju. Świat budził się powoli do życia, kiedy dwójka mężczyzn wpatrywała się w siebie z zaciętymi minami, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczającą ich rzeczywistość. Niebieskie oczy ciskały gromy, podczas gdy te ciemno brązowe wytarzały jedynie znudzenie i rozbawienie.

\- Do jasnej cholery, rozwiąż mnie ty bezmózgi idioto... - Szarpnął dłońmi, krzywiąc się, gdy materiał krawatów przytrzymujących je przy ramie łóżka nieprzyjemnie wbił się w skórę. Gdyby nie był tak wściekły zauważyłby dwuznaczność całej sytuacji, w której teraz się znajdował, jednak w rzeczywistości bycie przywiązanym do łóżka z przystojnym facetem siedzącym mu na biodrach było ostatnim, o czym marzył. Jego pragnienia w tej chwili ograniczały się do bliskiego zapoznania swojej pięści z twarzą mulata, który wykrzywiał usta w sarkastycznym uśmieszku i z zadowoleniem wrócił do przeglądania czegoś na swoim telefonie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru, dopóki się nie uspokoisz. Naprawdę mogłoby to do ciebie dotrzeć, nie lubię się powtarzać – westchnął Zayn, wydawałoby się ani trochę niezmęczony bezsenną nocą.

Podobna wymiana zdań powtarzała się przez kilka ostatnich godzin dość regularnie. Od powrotu z klubu, który dla Tomlinsona upłynął pod znakiem sprawdzania wytrzymałości swoich pięści w starciu ze ścianami. Nie wyszło mu to na dobre, ale w tamtym momencie o tym nie myślał, bo ból zdartej skóry pomagał mu nie rozpaść się na kawałki. Zayn nie reagował, szedł za nim w ciszy paląc papierosa. Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się w pokoju Louis'a, kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami sprowadził go do parteru i w mgnieniu oka przywiązał do hotelowego łóżka. Dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa jak i z powodu potencjalnych szkód, jakich mógł dokonać. A przynajmniej tak twierdził, bo szatyn doskonale widział złośliwe iskierki w jego oczach. I to doprowadzało go do szału jeszcze bardziej o ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

Nie zmrużył oka przez całą noc wciąż mając przed oczami nieznajomego chłopaka, który sprawił, że czuł się kompletny. Odtwarzał wciąż na nowo każdą sekundę ich spotkania gdybając jak mógł się zachować. Jak powinien się zachować? I doszedł do wniosku, że winą za całą sytuację powinien obarczać Zayna. To on przytrzymał go w miejscu nie pozwalając wybiec na poszukiwanie swojego szczęścia. Być może te kilka sekund, kiedy pozwolił, aby dłonie mulata go przytrzymały, gdyż był w zbyt dużym szoku, aby poprawnie reagować, może właśnie to sprawiło, że gdy w końcu oprzytomniał i wydostał się z klubu nieznajomego nie było już wśród stojących tam ludzi. Dlatego był tak zły. Wiedział, że mężczyzna był tym, na co czekał przez całe życie, brakującym elementem, który składał Louis'a w całość i pozwalał oddychać pełną piersią. I stracił go, zbyt zaskoczony i poruszony by działać.

Szarpnął zdrętwiałymi rękami w kolejnej, nieudanej próbie zerwania więzów. Były zbyt mocne, albo to on był za słaby, za mało zdeterminowany. Wściekłość zawrzała na nowo w żyłach, ale stłumił ją w sobie wlepiając wzrok w sufit. Jego wyobraźnia odtwarzała na białej powierzchni wszystkie szczegóły twarzy, które utkwiły głęboko w pamięci. Wyraziste oczy, pełne usta, głębokie dołeczki w policzkach, ostra linia szczęki. Twarz tak symetryczna, że wydawała się prawie nierealna. Perfekcyjna. Chciałby mieć możliwość rysowania jej ciągle i ciągle, za każdym razem znajdując kolejny element tworzący coś wyjątkowego, sprawiający, że była bardziej ludzka. Idealna w swojej nieidealności. Małe rzeczy jak cienie pod oczami czy ta niewielka zmarszczka między brwiami. Pozwolił swojej artystycznej części dryfować wśród szczegółów zapamiętanych przez analityczny umysł i palcami wyobraźni malował na suficie. Westchnął głęboko czując jak powoli się uspokaja, zupełnie jakby samo wspomnienie nieznajomego przynosiło spokój. Pustka w nim była krwawiącą otwartą raną, która w każdej sekundzie przypominała mu o tym, że pozwolił mu zniknąć. I to bolało, świadomość, że mógłby go mieć przy sobie.

\- Rozwiąż mnie, Zayn – szepnął nie odrywając wzroku od białego sufitu. Czuł zbierające się w oczach łzy i zdeterminowany nie pozwalał im wypłynąć.

Po dłuższej chwili ciężar z jego bioder zniknął, a więzy puściły. Automatycznie zwinął się na łóżku, przyciskając do twarzy poduszkę. Nie chciał płakać, nienawidził tego robić, ale ból i tęsknota uderzyły w niego z całą siłą, wyciskając kilka łez, które szybko wsiąkły w biały materiał. Czuł, że się trzęsie od tłumionego szlochu, który próbował wydostać się z jego gardła. Nie panował nad tym, pozwalał, aby smutek coraz bardziej przejmował nad nim władzę. Odbierał zdolność do oddychania, do myślenia. Nagle świat zewnętrzny przestał się liczyć, a Louis coraz bardziej pogrążał się w otchłani bez dna. Miał ochotę się poddać. Przez całe życie trzymał te wszystkie uczucia za ścianą, która teraz pękła i zalewała go wciąż na nowo kolejnymi porcjami emocji, których nie chciał. Uczucia trzymane w zamknięciu kiedyś w końcu musiały ujrzeć światło dzienne, a ponieważ narastały przez długie lata ich siła była niszczycielska.

Ciche prychnięcie przedarło się przez zasłonę otępienia i przywróciło go częściowo do rzeczywistości. Dziura w ścianie powoli się zamykała.

\- Zachowujesz się jak baba z powodu jakiegoś faceta.

Osiem słów wystarczyło, aby cały smutek i tęsknota odeszły na dalszy plan ustępując miejsca wciąż żywej iskrze złości, która rozpaliła się jasnym płomieniem. W mgnieniu oka stanął na równe nogi mierząc wciąż uśmiechającego się przyjaciela wściekłym spojrzeniem. Owszem, być może zachowywał się jak baba, co bynajmniej mu się nie podobało, ale Malik nie miał prawa wypominać mu czegokolwiek. Nie, kiedy cała sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca gdyby się nie wtrącił tam gdzie nie był potrzebny. Louis starał się oddychać głęboko odzyskując utraconą kontrolę. Chęć uderzenia chłopaka przed nim była ogromna, kusiło go to, ale powstrzymał się od jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Zmrużył oczy, gdy przez twarz przyjaciela przemknął cień zadowolenia.

\- To nie był jakiś tam facet – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Szczęka bolała go od zaciskania. Miał ogromną ochotę zetrzeć ten uśmiech z twarzy Zayna. Ogromną. – Gdybyś mnie wtedy nie powstrzymał...

\- To, co? – Przerwał mu mulat wciąż wykrzywiając usta w ironicznym grymasie. – Co byś wtedy zrobił, Tomlinson? Wybiegłbyś na ulicę w poszukiwaniu nieznajomego, nie mając nic poza jego, rozmytym przez alkohol wyglądem? Rzeczywiście, świetny plan. Szczególnie, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę, że znajdujesz się w zupełnie ci obcym mieście i byłeś pijany – prychnął patrząc z pobłażaniem na drżącego z nerwów Louis'a.

\- Nawet, jeśli, to nie miałeś prawa mi w tym przeszkadzać – syknął nie przyjmując do wiadomości solidnych argumentów. Cokolwiek by usłyszał, nie zmieniłoby to jego odbierania tej sytuacji. Był zbyt zdenerwowany. Mieszanka emocji, która kotłowała się w jego wnętrzu była wyniszczająca. Odzyskał część kontroli nad sobą, jednak wciąż czuł, że od wybuchu, takiego prawdziwego, dzieli go naprawdę niewiele. – To moje życie i moje decyzje.

\- Oczywiście, że to twoje życie. I możesz robić, co tylko chcesz. Przepraszam, że choć trochę o ciebie dbam, przyjacielu – sarknął kierując się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. Ciemne oczy nie opuszczały Louis'a ani na moment, gotowe by zareagować w razie gdyby jednak postanowił coś zrobić. Póki, co jedynie podążał za nim niczym skradający się drapieżnik gotowy do ataku. – Uspokój się i przemyśl to wszystko. – Malik otworzył pomieszczenie, wciąż jednak pozostając wewnątrz. Rzucił Tomlinson'owi ostatnie spojrzenie, w którym igrało rozbawienie. – Pogadamy jak się ogarniesz.

\- Wypierdalaj – warknął szatyn zatrzaskując z całej siły drzwi tuż przed nosem ciągle uśmiechającego się mulata. – Kurwa! – Wrzasnął opadając na podłogę i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Był wściekły. Na siebie, na Zayna, na cały świat, który sprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu. Miał to, czego mu brakowało na wyciągnięcie ręki i nie zrobił nic, zbyt otumaniony by wykonać ruch. Powinien zareagować, zamiast wpatrywać się i tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie wierzył, że Malik zatrzymał go w dobrej wierze. Nie, kiedy wszystko wskazywało na to, że cieszył się z tego jak rozwijała się sytuacja i czerpał przyjemność z oglądania jego cierpienia. Nie mógł i nie chciał tego zignorować, tak jak robił to wiele razy wcześniej. Nie, kiedy świat zakpił sobie z niego w najbardziej okrutny sposób, stawiając na jego drodze osobę, której potrzebował do życia wtedy, gdy był prawie pogodzony ze swoim losem samotnika z dziurą zamiast serca, po czym dosłownie wyrwał go z jego ramion. Nie raz słyszał, że złość może być motorem napędowym działań. I Louis właśnie czuł, że najwyższa pora działać a nie płynąć z nurtem jak zwiędłe liście.

Znajdzie go. Choćby nie wiadomo ile to trwało i kosztowało. Znajdzie go i będzie w końcu szczęśliwy. Razem będą.

 

**~*~**

 

Po opuszczeniu pokoju Harry'ego Liam potarł twarz dłońmi. Zmęczenie dawało mu się we znaki, ale to było nic w porównaniu ze zmartwieniem. Ono odbierało oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, że jego przyjaciel w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund, kiedy rozdzielili się w klubie, zmienił się z tryskającego energią słoneczka w drżącą definicję smutku. Liam coś przeoczył i naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co, jednak ponowne przeszukiwanie pamięci nie przyniosło rezultatu. Chciał pomóc Styles'owi, ale bez podstawowych informacji nie był w stanie.

Ostre słowa zabolały sprawiając, że coś w środku zwiędło, choć starał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Był pewny, że pisarz ceni go sobie, jako pracownika i przyjaciela, po prostu w złości ludzie wyrzucają z siebie słowa nie myśląc o innych. Chcą pozbyć się ciężaru, wyładować, zranić, aby druga osoba, chociaż po części poczuła się jak oni sami. Nie dbają o formy, przez co słowa są jeszcze bardziej krzywdzące. Liam mógł to przeżyć. Wyjaśnią sobie wszystko, gdy brunet wróci do formy. Nie ważne ile to potrwa.

Westchnął patrząc na drzwi do swojego pokoju przez chwilę medytując, co powinien zrobić. Niewiele spał tej nocy, zapadając tylko w krótkie, niespokojne drzemki zbyt przejęty stanem przyjaciela. Jeśli dodać do tego cały wczorajszy dzień wypełniony bieganiem po mieście i imprezą to wychodziło całkiem sporo godzin bez snu. Był zmęczony. Słyszał wołanie miękkiego łóżka i pachnącej pościeli, zapraszających do wspólnego odpoczynku. Czuł, że mógłby przespać bez przerwy kilka dni. Odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę i ruszył w stronę wind, postanawiając dać Harry'emu więcej przestrzeni. Mógł do niego zadzwonić w każdej chwili, więc nie było potrzeby by warował pod jego pokojem jak wierny pies. Bo i tak by nie zasnął. Wiedział o tym doskonale. Kiedy za bardzo się czymś martwił pozostawał rozbudzony, mimo że jego ciało błagało o odpoczynek. Teraz było podobnie. Potrzebował kawy.

Ulica przywitała go przedpołudniowym słońcem i dźwiękami codziennego życia. Świat toczył się dalej mimo małych tragedii ludzi go zamieszkujących. Kolorowy tłum na ulicach poruszał się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku wypełniając powietrze gwarem. Liam dołączył do korowodu mętnie pamiętając, że gdzieś w okolicy znajdowała się kawiarnia amerykańskiej sieci. Nie lubił kawy, ale jeśli już ją pił to tylko tą podawaną w kubkach z syreną z podwójnym ogonem. Nie z powodu mody, nigdy za nią nie podążał nie czując potrzeby upodabniania się do ludzi, których nie znał i którzy go nie obchodzili. Wydawanie pieniędzy, których nie miał na rzeczy, których nie potrzebował, aby zaimponować ludziom, których nie znał to nie był i nigdy nie będzie jego sposób na życie. Pijał tam kawę, bo po metodzie prób i błędów okazała się jedyną, która mu smakowała. Liam był ty szablonowym anglikiem lubującym się w herbacie, ale nie był na tyle głupi by podważać rozbudzające działanie czarnego napoju. A tego właśnie potrzebował, zastrzyku energii by ciało dogoniło umysł.

Przemykając między ludźmi nasunęła mu się myśl, że wszystkie większe miasta są do siebie podobne. Wszędzie ludzie śpieszyli się, goniąc za jakimś celem, nie ważne czy pracą czy kolejnym zabytkiem do sfotografowania. Harry nazywał to szarą masą i Liam nie mógł się z nim bardziej zgodzić w tej chwili. Kolory mieszały się tworząc ponurą, identyczną zbieraninę osób będących klonami, marionetkami napędzanymi przez media społecznościowe i komercyjną propagandę. Londyn był dla Liama takim szarym ponurym miejscem, ale w Barcelonie mimo wszystko atmosfera była lżejsza i czasem można było dostrzec barwną plamę wyróżniającą się z tłumu. Tacy ludzie byli niczym barwny ptak w stadzie gołębi. To właśnie ich lubił obserwować. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na porównanie do latających szczurów, zapamiętując by podzielić się nim z przyjacielem. Na pewno to doceni znając jego pokręcone poczucie humoru.

Gdy zielony szyld kawiarni zamajaczył nad głowami przechodniów sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął portfel, chcąc być przygotowanym do szybkiego opłacenia zamówienia i równie szybkiej ewakuacji. Chciał spędzić wśród aromatu czarnego napoju jak najmniejszą ilość czasu. Nie miał ochoty na analizowanie ludzi, którzy się tam stołują tak jak robił to zazwyczaj i o wiele bardziej nie miał ochoty pachnieć kawą przez cały dzień. Nie dzisiaj.

Był zaledwie kilka metrów od wejścia, gdy silne pchnięcie zachwiało nim i zanim zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje ktoś wyszarpnął mu portfel z dłoni. Zbyt zaskoczony by zareagować, za co mógł obwiniać zmęczenie, Liam obserwował jak chłopak oddala się zabierając ze sobą wszystkie pieniądze i co gorsza dokumenty. Kiedy w końcu otrzeźwiał i chciał rzucić w pogoń, to, co się zdarzyło sprawiło, że stanął wbity w ziemię i przyglądał się jak zaczarowany.

Na drodze złodziejaszka stanął mężczyzna i po prostu zatrzymał go zaciskając dłonie na ramionach. Ze swojego miejsca Payne mógł zauważyć jak coś mówił do młodego chłopaka z ostrzegawczym błyskiem w ciemnych oczach i bez najmniejszego problemu odebrał własność Liama, po czym po prostu puścił go mało delikatnie popychając w tłum. Odzyskując władzę w nogach ruszył w kierunku nieznajomego, który właśnie odpalał papierosa. Kiedy był już prawie przy nim dostrzegł jak tamten otwiera portfel i marszczy brwi. Liam mógłby przysiąc na cały zapas herbaty świata, że zauważył cień rozbawienia przebiegający przez przystojną twarz. Zaledwie sekundę przed tym jak stanął naprzeciwko mężczyzny tamten podniósł wzrok znad dokumentów i dwa odcienie brązowego spotkały się w połowie drogi.

\- Dlaczego zawsze muszę ratować ci tyłek – prychnął cicho nieznajomy obracając przedmiot w dłoni i skanując Liama bystrymi oczami.

\- Co? – Ciche słowa zaskoczyły go. Miał wrażenie, że nie były przeznaczone dla jego uszu i prawie by je przegapił w otaczającym ich gwarze gdyby nie skupiał całej uwagi na mężczyźnie.

\- Powinieneś bardziej uważać na swoje rzeczy, szczególnie w mieście, które niechlubnie słynie z plagi kieszonkowców. – Payne nie dał się nabrać na zmianę tematu. Nie to usłyszał.

\- Nie. Co powiedziałeś wcześniej? – Znów zauważył błysk rozbawienia przecinający przystojną twarz chłopaka. Coś w nim zagotowało się na ten widok.

\- To chyba twoje. – Podał mu portfel zaciągając się jednocześnie papierosem i ignorując pytanie Liama. – Swoją drogą, ciekawe imię. Celtyckie?

\- Nie wiem, nie ja je wybierałem. – Nie mógł powstrzymać się od sarkazmu, co nieznajomy skwitował tylko lekkim wygięciem warg. – I dziękuję za pomoc. Następnym razem będę bardziej ostrożny.

\- Nie sądzę – mruknął cicho mężczyzna, wypuszczając dym prosto w twarz Payne'a. Liam skrzywił się automatycznie, nie, dlatego że nie lubił papierosów czy palaczy. Sam popalał od czasu do czasu, więc byłby hipokrytą. Zapach skojarzył mu się z nocną zabawą, co ostatecznie przypomniało mu o Harry'm przechodzącym dziwne załamanie w pokoju i odrzucającym jego pomoc. Na dodatek miał dziwne wrażenie, że to również nie było przeznaczone dla jego uszu. Nie rozumiał. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy mężczyzna kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy niż. – Tak w Barcelonie trzeba być uważnym, szczególnie w zatłoczonych miejscach.

\- Zazwyczaj jestem ostrożny, ale czasem zmęczenie wygrywa nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Potrzebuję kawy. Właściwie, w ramach wdzięczności dasz się namówić na jedną? – To mówić wskazał na kawiarnie, obok której stali. Miał ochotę porozmawiać z brunetem, tak po prostu. I może, dlatego, że coś nie dawało mu spokoju, gdy na niego patrzył.

\- Nazywasz to coś, co tam podają kawą? – Oburzył się jego wybawiciel i nie było to w żadnym wypadku symulowane. Naprawdę wyglądał na dotkniętego podobnym stwierdzeniem.

\- Jest to jedyna wersja, jaką jestem w stanie przełknąć i tylko, gdy naprawdę tego potrzebuję. Jak... naprawdę. Jestem bardziej za herbatą. – Wzruszył ramionami. Są gusta i guściki. – To, co dasz się namówić?

\- Bo nie próbowałeś mojej. Zaręczam ci, że robię najlepszą kawę na świecie.

\- Czy to zaproszenie? – Liam nie mógł powstrzymać się od cwaniackiego uśmieszku, który przeciął jego twarz. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd ostatni raz z kimś flirtował i tek ktoś mu odpowiadał, a nie znikał z niezadowoloną miną. To było odświeżające uczucie.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale będziesz miał swoją szansę by mnie przekonać. – To mówiąc nieznajomy ruszył do drzwi kawiarni. – Idziesz? Bo jak kawę kocham jeszcze mogę się rozmyślić.

Payne zaśmiał się cicho podążając za chłopakiem. Był zaintrygowany. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się spotkać osoby, której nie potrafiłby rozgryźć, choć w minimalnym stopniu od samego początku. Tym razem mężczyzna o ciemnych oczach pozostawał zamkniętą księgą. Interesującą i przystojną księgą, którą miał ochotę dokładnie zbadać. Dlatego nie miał nic przeciwko spędzeniu czasu na luźnej rozmowie przy kawie, na którą jego towarzysz narzekał bez końca, robiąc śmieszne miny i doprowadzając Liama do płaczu ze śmiechu. Było mu lekko, zupełnie jakby wszystkie problemy odeszły w zapomnienie, odsunięte na dalszy plan przez zajmującą osobowość mężczyzny. Doprowadzał go do szału, jednocześnie nie przekraczając cienkiej granicy między byciem uroczo upierdliwym, a po prostu upierdliwym.

Kawa szybko przerodziła się w obiad i spacer po malowniczych uliczkach dzielnicy gotyckiej, okraszony dużą ilością śmiechu i szpilek, które nawzajem sobie wbijali. Nim Liam się zorientował dochodził wieczór, a oni czekali na windę w hotelu, który oboje wybrali na swój pobyt w mieście. Mimo kilku godzin w swoim towarzystwie Payne wciąż czuł się zaintrygowany stojącym obok niego mężczyzną i tak naprawdę wcale nie dowiedział się zbyt wiele na jego temat. Jedyną interesującą informacją póki, co było to, że również przyjechał do Barcelony z przyjacielem. Gdy powoli dojeżdżali na to samo piętro pozostając w przyjemnej ciszy, Liam zastanawiał się nad zbiegami okoliczności i podobieństwami między nimi. Nie było ich wiele, ale wciąż. Na dodatek czuł się lekko, był zrelaksowany, dawno zapomniał o zmęczeniu. Naprawdę podobał mu się ten dzień.

\- Wracając do twojego imienia, Liam – zaczął nieznajomy, gdy drzwi otworzyły się na ich piętrze a oni wyszli na oświetlony korytarz. – Nigdy nie powinieneś niedoceniać mocy i znaczenia każdego imienia. Twoje na przykład jest celtyckie. I muszę przyznać, że do ciebie pasuje.

\- Teraz będę musiał tego poszukać, aby sprawdzić czy mnie właśnie obraziłeś czy może komplementowałeś – zaśmiał się, wyciągając z kieszeni klucz do swojego pokoju. Potrzebował prysznica i zmiany ubrania zanim sprawdzi, co u Harry'ego. Przyjaciel nie odzywał się przez cały dzień i naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Powinien się martwić, to było w jego naturze, ale coś kazało mu pozostać spokojnym. Oderwał spojrzenie od karty magnetycznej i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który z rękami w kieszeniach obcisłych spodni opierał się brakiem o framugę drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy dotarło do niego coś oczywistego, o czym nawet nie pomyślał przez cały dzień. – Jak ty właściwie masz na imię?

\- Jak zwykle – parsknął chłopak odbijając się od ściany i poklepując Liama po ramieniu. – Zajęło ci to cały dzień w moim towarzystwie, nieźle. Muszę zapisać to, jako nowy rekord. – Ruszył w stronę końca korytarza unosząc dłoń w geście pożegnania.

Liam nie mógł pozwolić odejść mu bez odpowiedzi. Może imiona nie były ważne, bo zapewne nigdy więcej się nie spotkają, ale chciał wiedzieć. Choćby tylko po to by nazywać wspomnienie po imieniu, gdy wróci do niego myślami.

\- Więc? Powiesz mi? – Zawołał za nim, na co otrzymał tylko tajemniczy uśmiech znad ramienia, który był ładny, ale jednocześnie go zirytował. Co było dziwne.

\- Zayn. Nazywam się Zayn.

 

**~*~**

 

Dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają. Harry'emu ciężko było uwierzyć w słowa piosenki, którą usłyszał tego ranka podczas podróży taksówką. Dobre rzeczy nie przydarzają się ot tak, a przynajmniej nie jemu. A jeśli już to później dzieją się tylko złe. Westchnął głęboko starając się odgonić nieprzyjemne myśli i skupić na tym, co było teraz ważne, ale wspomnienia wciąż pojawiały się przed oczami mącąc z trudem wypracowany spokój.

Niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniego dnia. Godziny zlewały się w jedną bezkształtną masę przez smutek i tęsknotę, które zalewały go falami raz po raz odbierając oddech i wyrywając z jego gardła zwierzęce wycie, które tłumiły poduszki. Zaczynało się ściemniać, kiedy w końcu zaczął stawiać opór rozpaczy odbierającej zmysły. Nie mógł i nie chciał tak się zachowywać. Siedząc na łóżku i patrząc niewidzącymi oczami przed siebie analizował swoje uczucia, starając się je zrozumieć i uporządkować, ale nie poddawać się im. Nie było to proste z twarzą nieznajomego pojawiającą się przed oczami raz po raz, ale w końcu względnie się uspokoił. Ciężar z piersi nie zniknął, ale zmniejszył się, gdy pogodził się ze świadomością, ze więcej tego chłopaka nie zobaczy. Rozumiał smutek, który wciąż w nim był, rozumiał złość na samego siebie za niewykorzystanie okazji, ale nie rozumiał tęsknoty, która wciąż odbierała oddech. Owszem, całe życie tęsknił za czymś nieokreślonym, co wypełniłoby pustkę w jego wnętrzu, ale to nie był ten sam rodzaj tęsknoty, gdy myślał o bezimiennym mężczyźnie z klubu. Za każdym razem, gdy myśli Harry'ego uciekały w jego stronę czuł tysiące igieł wbijających się w serce. Zupełnie jakby brakowało mu czegoś, co już kiedyś miał. Tak jak dzieci tęsknią za ukochaną zabawką, z którą spędziły większość życia a później straciły. Tylko, że w jego wypadku nie chodziło o zabawkę a o osobę i nie rozumiał tego. Uczucia nie poddawały się prawom logiki, ale to nie miało żadnego sensu, po nawet przeszukując wspomnienia i rozkładając je na czynniki pierwsze dochodził do wniosku, że nie znał nieznajomego. Ale jednak jakby go znał.

Gdy późnym wieczorem Liam pojawił się w pokoju, zastał Harry'ego z filiżanką zimnej herbaty w dłoniach i już całkiem spokojnego. A przynajmniej tak to powinno wyglądać dla kogoś przypadkowego i Styles wiedział, ze przyjaciel nie dał się nabrać. Mimo że pogodził się z sytuacją to nie potrafił do końca ukryć bólu. Zmartwione spojrzenie Payne'a świadczyło o tym dobitnie. Ignorował je udając, że wszystko było w porządku, kiedy jedli kolację w pokoju. Nie odzywał się wiele, pozwalając Liamowi opowiadać o swoim dniu. Nie był gotowy na podzielenie się powodem swojego stanu z przyjacielem. Jeszcze nie teraz. Wszystko było zbyt świeże.

\- Jesteś gotowy? – Głos jego agenta wyrwał go z rozmyślań sprowadzając z powrotem na ziemię. Niewielki pokoik, który mu udostępniono sprawiał klaustrofobiczne wrażenie, ale lepsze to niż nic.

\- Tak gotowy jak tylko mogę być. Nie przejmuj się, to nie będzie mój pierwszy raz. – Mówił spokojnie i cicho. Żadne niepotrzebne drżenie czy zacięcie nie miało racji bytu. Pełny profesjonalizm. Jak zawsze.

\- Ale to mój pierwszy raz, więc się nie dziw. – Cóż, Harry mimo wszystko się dziwił, bo nie sądziłby Liam miał się, czym stresować. – Chcesz herbaty?

\- Poproszę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, zmuszając mięśnie twarzy do współpracy. Payne zachowywał się jak zawsze, jakby wczorajszy poranek nie miał miejsca, ale mimo wszystko Styles mógł wyczuć pewną rezerwę. Powinien go przeprosić i wytłumaczyć się, ale nie miał na to ochoty. Nie w momencie, kiedy musiał skupić się na innych rzeczach a jego myśli jak na złość uciekały w nieodpowiednich kierunkach. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego agent to zrozumie i nie zostawi go, kiedy wrócą do Londynu. – Dziękuję – mruknął ujmując w dłonie ciepłą porcelanę. Może herbata pomoże mu dobudzić się po prawie bezsennej nocy. – Naprawdę dziękuję, Liam. – Nie dziękował tylko za napój, z czego drugi mężczyzna doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.

\- Wiem. Nie myśl o tym teraz, musisz się skupić. Za dwadzieścia minut zaczynasz.

 

**~*~**

 

Louis klął pod nosem przepychając się przez tłum ludzi i starając się nie zgubić, Zayna, który parł naprzód nie przejmując się przyjacielem. Byli prawie spóźnieni na potkanie i Tomlinson wiedział, że on był temu winny. A raczej nieznajomy chłopak, który wciąż zaprzątał mu myśli i nie pozwalał normalnie funkcjonować. Nie podobało mu się to, bo czuł jak traci kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Co nie było w tym momencie pożądane. Teczka ciążyła mu na ramieniu i odbijała się nieprzyjemnie od biodra, gdy torował sobie drogę. Był niewyspany i rozkojarzony, przez co raz po raz obrywał od mijających go ludzi.

Poprzedniego dnia, gdy w końcu jego chwilowa utrata całkowitej kontroli się kończyła i zaczął używać mózgu postanowił zrobić wszystko, co było w jego mocy, aby odnaleźć nieznajomego mężczyznę z klubu. Złość, którą czuł do samego siebie wykorzystał, jako paliwo napędowe. Osłabiło to paraliżującą go do tej pory tęsknotę, co było dobre. Musiał myśleć logicznie, wykorzystując cały swój potencjał. Odnalezienie chłopaka było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Statystycznie prawie niemożliwe, w praktyce wystarczyło podpalić suchą trawę i wyciągnąć metalowy przedmiot z popiołów. Nie mógł jednak wykorzystać tego sposobu.

Musiał od czegoś zacząć, więc sięgnął po to, w czym był dobry. Powoli i dokładnie stawiał kolejne kreski na wyciągniętej z walizki kartce, wydobywając z papieru twarz chłopaka, do którego tęsknił. Nie chciał zapomnieć żadnego szczegółu, mimo wszystko nie ufał swojej pamięci wystarczająco. Gdy skończył, z kartki patrzył na niego mężczyzna o ostrej jak diament szczęce, dołeczkach w policzkach i przenikliwych oczach, które wydawały się sięgać do jego duszy. Rysunek wyglądał jak czarno biała fotografia, i gdyby nie brudne palce Louis z trudem uwierzyłby, że był autorem. Nigdy nie był dobry w portretach. Przez chwilę nie odrywał wzroku od naszkicowanych oczu, zastanawiając się, w jakim kolorze są. Pozwolił tęsknocie objąć się w ciasnym uścisku. Znał te oczy. Nie wiedział skąd, ale je znał.

Potrząsnął głową zastanawiając się nad kolejnym krokiem. Otworzył laptopa i zaczął przeglądać wszystkie dostępne strony klubu jak i relacje ludzi, którzy poprzedniej nocy tam się bawili. Posiadanie zdjęcia chłopaka byłoby dobrym początkiem. Był zbyt uparty by przyznać, że porywa się z motyką na słońce. Zatracony wśród kolorowych fotografii stracił zupełnie poczucie czasu. Oderwał się od swojego zajęcia dopiero, gdy głośne łomotanie w drzwi stało się zbyt uciążliwe. I to nie tak, że nie słyszał go wcześniej, po prostu starał się je zignorować. Nie miał ochoty na czcze pogadanki Zayna, na którego wciąż był wściekły. Wpuścił go jednak do pokoju nie odzywając się ani słowem, jedynie prychając pod nosem na zadowolony uśmiech przecinający przystojną twarz. Wyładowywanie własnej złości na innych nigdy nie było dobrym wyjściem, dlatego zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wrócił do laptopa chcąc kontynuować poszukiwania. Z marnym skutkiem, bo obecność przyjaciela rozpraszała go. Nie wiedział przez ile czasu mierzyli się spojrzeniami, ale trwało to wystarczająco długo, żeby odpłynął w krainę niespokojnych snów, które nie przynosiły odpoczynku, na niewygodnym fotelu.

Prawie zaliczył bliskie i nieprzyjemne spotkanie z chodnikiem potrącony przez kogoś, kto również się spieszył, ale w przeciwnym kierunku. Zaklął głośno, poprawiając teczkę na ramieniu i dołączył do Malika czekającego na niego przy drzwiach. Od poprzedniego poranka wymienili ze sobą tylko kilka słów. Tomlinson nie potrafił przejść do porządku dziennego nad dziwnym zachowaniem mulata i nie ukrywał tego, a jako że chłopak nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi pozostawała im cisza. Nie żeby narzekał, ale miał wrażenie, że  _krótki spacerek_  do miejsca spotkania był swego rodzaju karą i złośliwości. Potwierdzały to prześmiewcze iskierki w ciemnych oczach, kiedy obserwowały jak szatyn poprawiał spoconą grzywkę.

Przestronny hall wypełniony był ludźmi z zawieszonymi na szyjach identyfikatorami, co lekko zaskoczyło Tomlinsona. Nie spodziewał się, że spotkanie będzie miało miejsce na jakiejś konferencji. Cóż, szczerze mówiąc nawet tego nie sprawdził, mając na głowie inne sprawy. Spojrzał na Zayna, który uśmiechał się z wyższością. Przebrzydły dupek mógł go oświecić, przynajmniej nie ubrałby się jak szczur na otwarcie kanałów. Z warknięciem ściągnął krawat upychając go do kieszeni marynarki, którą również zrzucił z ramion. Rozpiął mankiety błękitnej koszuli, bo przecież niebieski był kolorem wywołującym u ludzi ufność, i podwinął je do łokci. Teraz zdecydowanie bardziej pasował do miejsca, w którym się znajdował. Wciąż elegancki, ale jednocześnie na luzie. Odetchnął głęboko uspokajając myśli i odpiął guzik przy szyi, który uwierał go od dłuższego czasu. Zignorował wszystkowiedzący uśmiech przyjaciela i pojrzał na niego pytająco. Jakby na to nie patrzeć to właśnie Malik był pomysłodawcą całego przedsięwzięcia, więc powinien w jakiś sposób pokierować Louis'a. Płonne nadzieje. Gdy cisza między nimi się przedłużała i szatyn już miał ochotę rzucić niezbyt miłym komentarzem tuż obok jak z pod ziemi wyrósł niski staruszek z okularami jak denka od słoików zasłaniającymi poczciwą twarz.

\- Panowie Tomlinson i Malik jak mniemam – huknął, sprawiając, że Louis się wzdrygnął. W wypełnionym cichymi rozmowami pomieszczeniu jego głos brzmiał donośnie i czysto. – Cieszę się, że dotarli panowie na czas. Być może po tym jak porozmawiamy zechcą państwo wysłuchać jednego z naszych wykładów. – Mężczyzna trajkotał ciągnąc ich za łokcie w głąb hallu. Po zaledwie kilku krokach pojawił się przed nimi tyczkowaty mężczyzna o aparycji szczura kanałowego i Louis naprawdę musiał przestać porównywać wszystko do tych gryzoni. – Nie Edgar, akredytacje nie będą potrzebne, ci panowie to moi goście i nawet nie waż się dyskutować. – Staruszek sprawnie go wyminął nie zwalniając kroku i nie puszczając ich łokci. Zayn wydawał się doskonale bawić, natomiast mózg szatyna zawiesił się, przez co nie potrafił odnaleźć się w sytuacji. To wszystko było zbyt abstrakcyjne. Przystanęli w końcu przy jednym ze stolików, na którym pysznił się ekspres do kawy i rzędy filiżanek. – Mają panowie ochotę na kawę? A może herbatę, chociaż osobiście nie polecam żadnej z proponowanych tutaj mieszanek, bo to ujma dla tego szlachetnego napoju. Ale myślę, że pan Styles przywiózł porządną angielską herbatę i nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, żeby się nią z panami podzielić. Tak myślę. Pójdę po niego...

\- Proszę pana – Louis delikatnie złapał mężczyznę za ramię zatrzymując w miejscu. Bał się go dotknąć mocniej, w obawie, że rozleci się w proch. – Kawa będzie w porządku, nie trzeba niepokoić pana Styles'a, który zapewne jest zajęty.

\- Tak, tak. Masz rację chłopcze. – Staruszek klasnął w dłonie zadowolony i uśmiechnął się pogodnie, jednak po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmieszanie. – Przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery. Zupełnie zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jacob Brenan do usług. Muszą mi panowie wybaczyć, ale konferencje to istne urwanie głowy, szczególnie te, na których pojawiają się historycy. Same problemy, mówię panom. Jedynie z panem Styles'em pracuje się bez żadnych komplikacji, chociaż wszystko było organizowane na ostatnią chwilę. Powinniście go poznać, wybitny młody człowiek. Pójdę po niego. A nie, przepraszam, właśnie jest w trakcie swojego wykładu. Tak, niesamowity umysł.

Louis, który z całej paplaniny starszego mężczyzny rozumiał tylko niektóre zdania miał wrażenie, że nie polubiłby się z tak wychwalanym panem Styles'em. Zaczynając od tego, że wciąż wspominany mężczyzna mógłby być zapewne jego ojcem, jeśli brać pod uwagę wiek Brenana i koncepcję młodości. Tak, Tomlinson sądził, że skoro staruszek przed nim spokojnie dobijał do dziewięćdziesiątki to młody mężczyzna o niesamowitym umyśle musiał mieć przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt. Tak, to nie mieściło się w jego definicji osoby, która mogłaby go zainteresować. Owszem wiek był tylko liczbą, ale różnica ćwierćwiecza czasem mogła być nie do przeskoczenia. Wyrwał się ze swoich rozmyślań nad długością życia, gdy milczący dotąd przyjaciel po raz pierwszy się odezwał.

\- Jacob, uspokój się. Już wystarczy – parsknął Zayn, prawie zwijając się od tłumionego śmiechu. – Piękne przedstawienie, naprawdę się uwabiłem, ale jesteśmy tu w interesach. Swoją drogą, co to za nazwisko, Brenan? Skąd je wytrzasnąłeś?

\- Zawsze musisz wszystko psuć Malik, nie ma z tobą zabawy – westchnął obrażonym tonem mężczyzna, ściągając z nosa okulary i chowając je do kieszeni spodni. – Zerówki ze sklepu dla dzieci. – Mrugnął do Louisa, który jeśli myślał, że wcześniej nic nie rozumiał to teraz zastanawiał się czy nie śni. Sytuacja byłą surrealistyczna. I skąd do diabła taka zażyłość między tą dwójką. – A nazwisko z serialu o tej kobiecie antropolog, która pracowała dla FBI, Zayn. I nie śmiej się dzieciaku, bo zepsułeś moją piękną interpretację szalonego starca. Pacnął mulata w ramię uśmiechając się jednak szeroko. Szatyn przenosił zagubione spojrzenie od jednego do drugiego dopóki nie spotkał na swojej drodze przenikliwych stalowych oczu, od których biła mądrość i powaga. – Panie Tomlinson, mogę do ciebie mówić Louis? W moim wieku te wszystkie formy wydają się marnotrawstwem czasu.

\- Oczywiście – mruknął zapytany wciąż znajdując się w stanie głębokiego szoku. Lekko szalony, poczciwy staruszek zachowujący się jak roztrzepany dziadziuś na jego oczach, w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund zmienił się w statycznego mężczyznę o przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Nic już nie rozumiał.

\- Świetnie. Słyszałem od tego tutaj, że rozglądasz się za nową pracą.

\- Cóż, niekoniecznie się rozglądam, ale jestem otwarty na propozycje.

\- To bardzo dobrze. Stagnacja to najgorsza rzecz na świecie, trzeba się rozwijać! Pracujesz teraz, jako analityk, nie mylę się? – Louis potwierdził skinięciem głowy, kątem oka obserwując Zayna, który mimo powagi na twarzy wyglądał jakby świetnie się bawił. Parszywy szczur. – Słyszałem też, że rysujesz.

\- Bardziej hobbistycznie i do szuflady.

\- Nie bądź taki skromny chłopcze. – Tomlinson w żadnym wypadku nie był skromny, dlatego skrzywił się na te słowa. – Miałem okazję podziwiać twoje prace w kilku czasopismach. Całkiem dobrze ci idzie rysowanie architektury, czyż nie?

\- Dziękuję, staram się jak mogę, ale to wciąż tylko bazgranie niewykształconego laika. I tak jak wspomniałem robię to w wolnym czasie.

\- Ciekawe. Nie wiem czy wiesz, kim jestem, zapewne nie znając Mailka i jego zamiłowanie do tajemnic. Utrapienie z nim czasami. – Pokręcił głową i Louis nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji, chociaż sam użyłby innych słów. Bardziej dosadnych. Wrzód na tyłku brzmiał dobrze. – W każdym razie, jestem Jacob West, dyrektor katedry historii i historii sztuki na University of London i chciałem zaproponować ci pracę.

Tomlinson nie bardzo wiedział, co mógłby robić na uniwersytecie. Przyjeżdżając do Barcelony wiedział jedynie, że będzie miał rozmowę o pracę, która być może jest w stanie połączyć jego dwie największe pasje – matematykę i rysowanie, ale nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że oferta dotyczyć będzie uczelni wyższej. Zmarszczył delikatnie brwi, wpatrując się w mężczyznę przed sobą z uwagą, niepewny czy w ogóle chce usłyszeć to, co mają mu do zaoferowania. Ciekawość jednak wygrała ze zdrowym rozsądkiem.

\- Na czym ta praca miałaby polegać?

\- Od razu przechodzimy do konkretów, jak widzę. Podobasz mi się chłopcze, jesteś jednym z tych, którzy nie dadzą sobie w kaszę dmuchać. – West uśmiechnął się zadowolony. – Stanowisko, które mam zamiar ci zaproponować jest całkowicie nowym pomysłem. Innowacyjnym jak sądzę. – Louis z każdym kolejnym słowem otwierał szerzej oczy całkowicie zaskoczony. Szczęka już dawno przebiła się do jądra ziemi uderzając w nie z hukiem. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie spodziewał się, że istnieje praca pozwalająca rozwijać mu się w dwóch kierunkach, tak ukochanych przez niego. Nie musiałby wybierać, wciąż otoczony przez liczby i jednocześnie mając możliwość rysowania. I chcieli mu za to płacić. Jako analityk nie zarabiał źle, ba nawet całkiem dobrze, ale praca w korporacji i bycie korpo-szczurem męczyła go, natomiast rysowanie do czasopism nie przynosiło zbyt dużych zysków, chociaż jego książka klientów stale się powiększała. – Co o tym sądzisz? – Spytał mężczyzna patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Ja... - zaciął się, starając się uspokoić huragan myśli. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, żeby się zgodził nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, jednak ta logiczna część jego umysłu kazała poczekać i przeanalizować wszystko od początku do końca. Nie mógł podjąć tak ważnej decyzji spontanicznie, chociaż korciło go by rzucić się na głęboką wodę, ale wiedział, że nie powinien. – Panie West, pańska oferta jest naprawdę interesująca...

\- Tomlinson nie bądź idiotą!

\- Pysk Malik! Przepraszam, za to panie West, ale z nim czasem nie da się inaczej. Oferta, którą mi pan przedstawił jest naprawdę interesująca i kusząca, ale muszę to przemyśleć.

\- Oczywiście Louis – Jacob uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nie spodziewał się po młodym mężczyźnie innej odpowiedzi i naprawdę byłby zawiedziony gdyby ten zgodził się od razu. Ważnych życiowych decyzji nie można było podejmować na gorąco. Był jednak spokojny i wiedział, że może już przestać szukać, bo błysk ekscytacji w niebieskich oczach mówił sam za siebie. – Zróbmy tak. Jeszcze dzisiaj mój asystent wyśle ci wszystkie szczegóły na maila. Jeśli się zdecydujesz na początek mógłbyś pracować zdalnie z Miami, z tym nie byłoby żadnego problemu. A później czas pokaże. Jednak chciałbym mieć cię w Londynie najpóźniej w połowie stycznia, jeśli finalnie podejmiesz decyzję o dołączeniu do naszego zespołu.

Louis kiwnął głową. Rozwiązanie proponowane przez mężczyznę było logiczne. Jeśli się zgodzi będzie miał trzymiesięczny okres próbny, jako że był początek października. Będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu by sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście jest to praca jego marzeń, czy jednak nie. Dodatkowo pracując zdalnie będzie miał możliwość kontynuowania swojego życia w Miami, co było mu na rękę, bo naprawdę nie lubił zostawiać niedokończonych spraw, a kilka zleceń w firmie wymagało jego obecności.

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i uznając rozmowę za zakończoną obrócił się w stronę ekspresu, aby przygotować sobie kawę. Czuł ekscytację, która tłumiła wszystkie nieprzyjemne uczucia, ale wiedział, że one wciąż tam są. Czekały gotowe by zaatakować i odebrać mu zdolność logicznego myślenia. Wzrost hałasu w pomieszczeniu zaciekawił go jednak nie na tyle by przerwać przygotowywanie napoju, którego desperacko potrzebował. Adrenalina i złość uchodziły z niego jak powietrze z przebitego balonika zostawiając po sobie zmęczenie. Powinien się przespać, gdy wrócą do hotelu. Unosząc pełną filiżankę do ust odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela i Jacoba Westa, którzy pogrążeni byli w rozmowie pełnej przekomarzania. Zauważył tłum ludzi wychodzących z jednej z sal i zawiesił na nim wzrok bez żadnego celu obserwując coraz to nowsze osoby rozchodzące się w różnych kierunkach. Odciął się od toczących się obok rozmów, skupiając całą uwagę na cierpkim aromacie kawy na języku.

Korowód ludzi zaczął się przerzedzać odsłaniając drzwi, w których pojawił się barczysty młody mężczyzna mówiący coś do kogoś wciąż znajdującego się w środku. Louis miał wrażenie, że skądś go zna, ale nie mógł skojarzyć gdzie mogliby się spotkać. Wziął kolejny łyk i zakrztusił się, kiedy kolejna osoba opuściła salę i szybkim krokiem kierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Wysoki brunet o ostrej jak diamenty szczęce i spojrzeniu skupionym na drzwiach wyjściowych przez chwilę wydawał się tylko wytworem wyobraźni Louisa. Jednak, gdy szatyn ponownie był w stanie złapać oddech, dzięki uprzejmości Zayna i silnego uderzenia w plecy, które mu zaserwował, mężczyzna wciąż tam był. Parł do przodu omijając ludzi z niebywałą wręcz gracją.

To był ułamek sekundy, kiedy Tomlinson podjął decyzję. Nie mógł czekać. Dostał od losu drugą szansę i nie zamierzał jej zmarnować. Odłożył naczynie na stolik i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z budynku lawirując między rozmawiającymi uczestnikami konferencji. Z każdym krokiem czuł rosnącą radość i ekscytację. Miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki, dosłownie kilka kroków przed sobą. Przyśpieszył przestając przejmować się tym, że potrącał osoby obok siebie. Oni nie byli ważni, nie w momencie, kiedy jego szczęście było tak blisko. Wpadł na kogoś a do uszu dotarł dźwięk rozbijającego się szkła, jednak nie miał czasu by się odwrócić i sprawdzić jak wielkich szkód dokonał. Z daleka dotarł do niego głos Zayna wołający jego imię, ale zignorował go dopadając do drzwi i wydostając się na gwarną ulicę. Rozejrzał się spanikowany nigdzie nie dostrzegając burzy loków. Nie możliwe, że go zgubił. Zauważył go po chwili otwierającego drzwi do żółto czarnego samochodu i nie tracąc ani chwili rzucił się biegiem w tamtym kierunku.

Harry zmęczony wsiadał do taksówki, która miała zabrać ich na lotnisko. Wracał do Londynu, do swojego szarego życia i miał cichą nadzieję na kilka dni spokoju. Potrzebował pobyć sam ze sobą, poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie jak należy. Zamknął drzwi i posłał Liamowi słaby uśmiech. Zanim będzie mógł zamknąć się w swojej sypialni i podziwiać granatowy sufit czekała go jeszcze rozmowa z przyjacielem. I powinien również zadzwonić do mamy, powinni się spotkać jakoś niedługo. Potrzebował tego. Pojazd powoli ruszył i Styles był gotowy, aby pogrążyć się w krótkiej drzemce, ale silne uderzenie w bagażnik poderwało go natychmiast. Kierowca mruknął coś pod nosem nie zatrzymując się, a brunet z zaciekawieniem wyjrzał przez tylnią szybę.

Oddech zamarł mu w gardle, gdy napotkał załamane spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, które wbijało się w niego bez mrugania. Stał tam, zaciskając drżące dłonie w pięści i świdrując Harry'ego wzrokiem. Serce zabiło mu szybciej roznosząc po całym ciele cząsteczki szczęścia, które dodały mu energii. Taksówka oddalała się coraz bardziej, ale on wciąż taksował sylwetkę chłopaka z klubu, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół i każdy kolor. Widział jak nieznajomy zaciska szczękę uwydatniając mocne kości policzkowe. Jego twarz wyrażała smutek i determinację i Styles poczuł jak coś rośnie w jego wnętrzu. Nadzieja, dotąd będąca jedynie malutką iskierką rozpaliła się większym płomykiem. Tuż zanim taksówka skręciła wyszeptał pod nosem dwa słowa i był pewny, że mężczyzna mimo odległości go zrozumiał i skinął głową w zgodzie.

\- Znajdź mnie...

 

**~*~**

 

Louis jeszcze przez chwilę stał wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła taksówka wioząca wewnątrz jego szczęście. Mógłby za nią biec, odstawiając scenę dogną romantycznego filmu, ale coś go powstrzymało. Być może był to widok zielonych oczu, które zajrzały w jego wnętrze i uspokoiły szalejące emocje. A być może intuicja, która podpowiadała, że prędzej czy później się spotkają. Znajdzie go. Obiecał i dotrzyma tej obietnicy choćby miał na to zmarnować całe życie.

\- Pogięło cię do końca? – Głos przyjaciela wyrwał go z zadumy. Spojrzał na niego, przez chwilę pozwalając, aby wszystkie uczucia były widoczne w jego oczach, po czym uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Teraz się zorientowałeś? – Sarknął kierując się w stronę Jacoba Westa, który stał w drzwiach do budynku z nieodgadnioną miną.

\- Wszystko w porządku Louis?

\- W jak najlepszym – odpowiedział całkowicie pewny swoich słów. Czuł się spokojny. I zdeterminowany. Złość wyparowała ustępując miejsca pewności i zdecydowaniu. – Mam pytanie. Kto prowadził wykład, który przed chwilą się skończył? – Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że powinien o to spytać i postanowił jej posłuchać, choć od dawna tego nie robił nie wiedząc, z jakiego powodu.

\- Och... Prowadzącym był pan Styles...

West mówił coś jeszcze, ale Louis nie słuchał. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bo teraz oprócz rysunku ciążącego mu w torbie miał również nazwisko, co ułatwiało poszukiwania. Był pewny, że mu się uda. Los dał mu drugą szansę i choć nie wykorzystał jej do końca, rezultat nie był taki zły. Szybka kalkulacja pozwoliła mu stwierdzić, że prawdopodobieństwo odnalezienia bezimiennego mężczyzny znacząco wzrosło i nie przedstawiało się tak pesymistycznie jak jeszcze poprzedniego dnia. Znajdzie go. Obiecał i słowa dotrzyma.


	9. 9. Languor

 

Louis z westchnięciem ulgi otworzył drzwi do swojego mieszkania myślami już będąc zakopanym w czystej, pachnącej pościeli. Loty transatlantyckie były naprawdę męczące, nawet, jeśli spędzał je w fotelu pierwszej klasy. Jet lag goniący jet lag. Był zmęczony. Nie tyle samą podróżą, bo tą spędził w większości rysując, co obecnością Zayna obok i tą dziwną atmosferą między nimi. Zostawił dla niego otwarte drzwi zachowując resztki dobrego wychowania, chociaż ochota by zatrzasnąć je przed idealnym nosem chłopaka była ogromna. Sytuacja między nimi była tak napięta, że powietrze można było kroić nożem. Szatyn zwalał całą winę na mulata, nie chcąc przyznać nawet przed sobą, że sam również przyczynił się do wszystkiego. Mógł nie ignorowań dziwnych nieścisłości w zachowaniu przyjaciela i próbować wyjaśnić wszystko od razu, ale tego nie zrobił. Wolał uciszać wyjący w głowie alarm zbyt ucieszony tym, że znalazł nowego przyjaciela, kolejną osobę, przy której czuł się lepiej. A teraz ilość niedomówień i tajemnic była zbyt duża by ją zignorować. Przynajmniej dla Louisa, bo Zayn wydawał się niczym nie przejmować, ba, wyglądał jakby bawiło go rozdrażnienie Tomlinsona. Więc to zdecydowanie była wina Malika.

Zostawił walizkę w korytarzu mając zamiar rozpakować się później i ruszył w stronę salonu myśląc tylko o rzuceniu się na swoją wygodną kanapę i uwolnieniu się jakimś cudem od towarzystwa irytującego chłopaka. Niestety, gdy dotarł do mebla nie był on pusty, tak jak powinien. Zamrugał zdziwiony, widząc rozwalonego między opakowaniami po ciastkach – jego ciastkach – Niall'a, który drzemał sobie w najlepsze śliniąc jedną z ozdobnych poduszek. Nie miał pojęcia, co chłopak robił u niego w mieszkaniu, ale miał zamiar zaraz się tego dowiedzieć. Szybkim, przepełnionym irytacją krokiem podszedł do mebla i bezceremonialnie zrzucił śpiącego na podłogę.

\- Czy możesz mi, do cholery, wyjaśnić, co robisz na mojej kanapie? – Warknął patrząc na zdezorientowanego Irlandczyka zmrużonymi oczami. Był naprawdę zdenerwowany. Do tego stopnia, że jego stopa zaczęła wybijać szybki rytm na dywanie i nie kontrolował tego. Od dłuższego czasu znajdował się na skraju wybuchu a inwazja na jego mieszkanie, jego oazę spokoju, wcale nie pomagała w uspokojeniu się. Zupełnie jak parsknięcie Malika dochodzące zza jego pleców. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi próbując się opanować.

\- Nie musiałeś być tak ostry – jęknął, Niall powoli podnosząc się na nogi i rozmasowując obolały łokieć, który ucierpiał w zderzeniu z podłogą. Posłał Tomlinsonowi oskarżające spojrzenie, które zmieniło się w zmartwione, gdy dostrzegł jak zdenerwowany był jego przyjaciel. Owszem widywał już Louis'a wściekłego, ale nigdy aż tak i na pewno nie z tak błahego powodu. To było nowe i w pewnym sensie przerażające. I wcale mu się nie podobało. – Co się stało?

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, jakim cudem się tu dostałeś? Nie przypominam sobie żebym dawał ci klucze.

\- Całkiem możliwe, że przekonałem sprzątaczki, żeby mnie wpuściły...

\- Kurwa, jeszcze tego mi brakowało! – Warknął Louis wyrzucając ręce w powietrze w geście rezygnacji i sięgając po telefon. Nie będzie tolerował czegoś takiego. Nikt oprócz niego samego nie miał prawa wpuszczać do środka kogokolwiek, a już szczególnie nie powinny robić tego sprzątaczki. Fakt, że sam zostawiał zawsze otwarte mieszkanie dla swoich przyjaciół niczego nie zmieniał. Wykręcił numer do administratora budynku będąc gotowym zrobić mu karczemną awanturę, jednak zanim choćby usłyszał sygnał połączenia telefon zniknął z jego dłoni. Doskonale wiedział, kto po raz kolejny postanowił się wtrącić i naprawdę niewiele brakowało, żeby tamy utrzymujące jego wściekłość w miejscu puściły. – Kurwa mać, Malik! Możesz przestać się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy?! – Być może jego krzyk słychać było w całym budynku, ale miał to gdzieś będąc o jeden, naprawdę maleńki krok od wybuchu.

\- Uspokój się, bo znowu cię zwiążę – sarknął uśmiechając się z pobłażaniem Zayn. Anulował połączenie i schował własność Louis'a do kieszeni spodni.

\- Jak to znowu go zwiążesz? – Niall miał naprawdę głupią minę, gdy przeskakiwał wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego nie rozumiejąc absolutnie nic z tego, co rozgrywało się na jego oczach. Jedyne, czego był pewny to, to, że nigdy nie widział u szatyna takiej furii i gdyby był na miejscu Malika już dawno zemdlałby ze strachu. Było to zupełnie nowe i nieznane mu wcześniej oblicze przyjaciela, ale podświadomie wiedział, że nie powinien więcej się odzywać, aby ta furia nie skierowała się na niego. Tak jak kiedyś. Zmarszczył brwi na tą dziwną myśl, która pojawiła się znikąd.

\- Długa historia Irlandio – mruknął mulat nie odrywając spojrzenia od wzburzonych tęczówek Tomlinsona. – Uspokoisz się czy mam szukać krawatów? A może masz kajdanki?

\- Pierdol się, Malik – wyszedł z salonu, bo naprawdę nie byłby w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać od zmycia tego uśmieszku z twarzy przyjaciela. Miał nadzieję, że szklanka wody pomoże mu się uspokoić. O ile uda mu się ją wypić, bo dłonie trzęsły mu się tak bardzo, że większość płynu rozlała się poza naczyniem, spływając ciurkiem na podłogę. Zacisnął zęby, oddychając głęboko przez nos, ale to nie pomogło. Tama odgradzająca go od wszystkich negatywnych emocji chwiała się w posadach grożąc zawaleniem. Oczami wyobraźni widział długie pęknięcie ciągnące się od podstawy aż do szczytu. Słyszał trzask betonu, który słabł pod naporem. Potrzebował się uspokoić. Złością nic nie zdziała. – Myśl Louis, myśl – mruczał pod nosem gorączkowo starając się znaleźć rozwiązanie.

Miał wrażenie, że jeśli pozwoli tamie pęknąć stanie się coś bardzo niedobrego, jak za każdym razem, gdy na to pozwalał. Rozszalałe myśli zatrzymały się pod wpływem tej jednej, a oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Przecież nigdy w życiu nie czuł się w taki sposób, więc skąd niby była w nim pewność z rodzaju tych zdobytych przez doświadczenie. To było niedorzeczne. Tak niedorzeczne, że był przekonany o prawdziwości tego stwierdzenia. Spojrzał przez okno na oświetlone promieniami słońca miasto, nie widząc go jednak. Coś mu umykało. Pojawiało się na chwilę przed oczami, po czym znikało śmiejąc się mu prosto w twarz. Nie mógł tego złapać, aby przyjrzeć się dokładniej, co tylko wzmogło irytację. Pokręcił głową. To nie był dobry czas na rozmyślanie o dziwnym przeczuciu, nie, kiedy starał się nie panować nad sobą. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia dwójki przyjaciół, ale cisza panująca w mieszkaniu dzwoniła mu w uszach. Słyszał swój przyśpieszony puls i drżący oddech. Musiał coś zrobić. Cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu sprowadzić myśli na inny tor. Rozwiązanie uderzyło w niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Była jedna rzecz, która pozwalała mu się wyciszyć, zapomnieć o problemach i oderwać od świata. Coś, co odkrył przez przypadek i po tamtym razie nigdy więcej nie skorzystał z tego sposobu chcąc wyrzucić z pamięci jakiekolwiek wspomnienie. Jednak one wciąż tam były i mimo upływu lat wciąż pamiętał, że wtedy udało mu się przebrnąć przez ciężką sytuację. A przecież ta, w której teraz się znajdował właśnie taką była. Nie koniecznie taka sama, ale podobnie ciężka.

\- Wychodzę – rzucił w stronę dwójki chłopaków stojących w ciszy po środku jego salonu. Nie czekał na ich reakcję, nie potrzebował jej. Zgarnął klucze i wyszedł z mieszkania cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zayn mógł poczekać, Niall mógł poczekać, sprawa sprzątaczek wpuszczających ludzi do jego mieszkania mogła poczekać, ale on nie mógł dłużej czekać.

 

**~*~**

 

Duże krople deszczu uderzały miarowo w szyby rozmazując nocną panoramę i odbijając światła ulicznych lamp i neonowych szyldów. Londyn nie był cichym i spokojnym miastem. Nawet skąpany w strugach jesiennego deszczu tętnił życiem niczym żywe stworzenie powstałe z tysięcy innych, mniejszych istnień. Stworzenie przycupnięte nad brzegami Tamizy. Piękne, tajemnicze i przerażające w swym ogromie. Dobre dla tych, którzy byli dla niego dobrzy. Rozkochujące w sobie na nowo każdego dnia. Harry jednak nigdy nie oddał swojego serca w ofierze miastu, w którym się wychował. Zawsze jakiś maleńki odłamek należał gdzieś indziej i wraz z upływem lat kawałków tych było coraz więcej. Jednakże zawsze chętnie wracał do stolicy, mimo swojej niechęci do szarej masy identycznych ludzi i zbyt deszczowej pogody. Londyn mimo wszystko był dla niego ważny.

Zapatrzył się na zmoczone ciągłym deszczem ulice ściskając w dłoniach swój czerwony, wyszczerbiony kubek z wrzącą zieloną herbatą w środku. Aromat jaśminu unosił się wraz z parą wypełniając całe pomieszczenie i w przyjemny sposób mieszając się z zapachem pozapalanych w pozornie przypadkowych miejscach świeczek, otulających mieszkanie rozdygotanymi cieniami. Cieszył się ciszą panującą wokół. Potrzebował tego. Chwili odpoczynku, odcięcia się od świata. Zaledwie trzydniowy wyjazd przysporzył więcej problemów niż się spodziewał. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie oczekiwał niczego podobnego, nigdy w życiu. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko było tylko snem, marą, którą wymyślił jego zmęczony samotnością umysł.

Westchnął pociągając długi łyk ukochanego napoju. Miał wrażenie, że herbata smakowała inaczej w zależności od miejsca, w którym ją pił. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z wodą, w każdym miejscu była ona przecież inna, choć niektórym wydawało się, że woda to przecież woda, ale jej skład różnił się od siebie. Każde miejsce miało swoją unikatową mieszankę. Podobnie było z ludźmi, niby wszędzie podobni a jednak tak inni. Harry jednak sądził, że smak herbaty zmieniał się w zależności od naczynia, z której ją pił. W swoim czerwonym, wyczernionym przez czas kubku lubił ją najbardziej. Przymknął oczy delektując się aromatem jaśminu i pieczeniem przełyku. Uwielbiał takie spokojne wieczory, nawet, jeśli nie przepadał za deszczem, było w nich coś magicznego. Cieszył się, że przez kilka kolejnych dni nie miał żadnych zobowiązań. Do poniedziałku nie musiał pojawiać się w pracy, co bardzo mu odpowiadało. Trzy dni i cztery noce sam na sam ze sobą. Tak jak marzył od dawna. Potrzebował tego.

Wrócił myślami do niedawno skończonej rozmowy z Liamem i poczuł jak przyjemne ciepło rozchodzi się po całym ciele, bynajmniej nie z powodu gorącego napoju. Nie była to łatwa rozmowa, szczególnie dla niego. W Barcelonie nie panował nad sobą, zadziałał mechanizm obronny karzący mu ranić by samemu nie zostać zranionym. Nie myślał logicznie chcąc odgonić od siebie ból i uderzał tam gdzie najbardziej bolało w płonnej nadziei, że jego cierpienie się przez to zmniejszy. Trafił w czuły punkt, co Payne przyznał niechętnie, tłumacząc, że nie lubi pokazywać swoich słabości właśnie z tego powodu. Ludzie zbyt łatwo je wykorzystywali przeciwko innym. Słowa Harry'ego były ostre, niczym brzytwy. Oczywiście sam zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie był świadomy tego, że tak bardzo dotknęły jego przyjaciela dopóki nie zobaczył w jego oczach – zazwyczaj ciepłych i będących jak otwarta księga emocji – rezerwy i pewnego dystansu. Jakby bał się, że ponownie zostanie zraniony. Przeprosił. Oczywiście, że to zrobił, jednak jedynie za formę i sposób, w jaki wyraził od dawna kotłujące się odczucia. Nie było łatwo wyjaśnić Liamowi jak często się czuł – osaczony i przytłoczony nadmiarem uwagi – ale po pewnym czasie i po wracaniu do punktu wyjścia kilka razy udało się. I przyjaciel go zrozumiał, sam przyznając się do przesady i nadopiekuńczości. Sam doszedł do wniosku, że powinien dać Harry'emu trochę przestrzeni, o co Styles nie miał zamiaru się kłócić. Każdy w końcu potrzebował od czasu do czasu pobyć ze samym sobą, zamknąć się w metaforycznej jaskini i medytować nad swoimi wielkimi problemami tak małymi dla reszty świata.

I tak właśnie skończył sam, otoczony jedynie drgającymi płomieniami świec i szumem deszczu za oknem. Tylko on, herbata i jego umysł, który znajdował się w bardzo niecodziennym stanie. Żeby nie powiedzieć dziwnym. Teoretycznie powinien poukładać sobie wszystko, co zdarzyło się w ostatnim czasie, uporządkować myśli i przyjrzeć się emocjom. Doskonale wiedział, że powinien, znał siebie wystarczająco długo, aby podejrzewać jak może skończyć, jeśli tego nie zrobi. Nie studiował przez kilka lat wszystkich możliwych ćwiczeń umysłu z nudów, robił to, bo wiedział, jak potężną bronią może być, gdy jest wyćwiczony, i jak niszczący i destrukcyjny, gdy nic nie trzyma go w ryzach. Jednak mimo całej wiedzy i samoświadomości nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie ani maleńkiej odrobiny chęci. W dziwny sposób podobał mu się stan zawieszenia, w którym się znalazł, zupełnie jakby wszystkie uczucia i myśli znajdowały się za grubą szklaną ścianą wirując w zburzeniu, a on sam stał po drugiej stronie przyglądając im się, jednak będąc odciętym. Bez dostępu do nich. Czuł się pusty i paradoksalnie było to coś dobrego. Nie był przyzwyczajony do czegoś podobnego, ale nie miał nic przeciwko.

Nie przejmując się wciąż tlącymi się świeczkami udał się do sypialni. Delikatnie odłożył kubek na stolik nocny i położył się na łóżku, przez chwilę poprawiając poduszki. Nie martwił się pożarem. Nie miał skłonności samobójczych czy piromańskich zapędów, po prostu wszystkie pachnące, woskowe twory znajdowały się w szklanych naczyniach odpornych na wysokie temperatury. Zgasną same. Skupił spojrzenie na granatowym suficie, który przez ciemność panującą wokół wydawał się czarny. Ale Harry wiedział, że ma on kolor głębokiego granatu. Po raz kolejny stwierdził, że chciałby na nim mieć namalowane gwiazdy. Tęsknił za nimi, w Londynie rzadko, kiedy miał okazję je podziwiać, więc sprawienie sobie kawałka nieba nad łóżkiem wydawało się doskonałym pomysłem. Pozwolił tej myśli zagnieździć się z tyłu głowy wiedząc, że najprawdopodobniej będzie kolejnym niespełnionym marzeniem.

Poprawił poduszkę pod głową i pozwolił wyobraźni malować na ciemnej powierzchni klatki wspomnień. Długie, jasne linie układały się w przeróżne wzory wydobywając z mroku zarysy osób i miejsc. Większość w dziwny sposób przypominała malownicze ulice stolicy Katalonii i nieznajomego mężczyznę, którego miał przyjemność widzieć dwa razy w życiu. I to wcale nie tak, że Harry jakoś specjalnie się przed tym bronił. Wpatrywał się w każdy szczegół zapisany na wieczność w jego pamięci nie czując absolutnie nic poza spokojem. Analizował wachlarz uczuć na znajomej twarzy, którą był pewny, że spotkał już wcześniej, jednak nie roztrząsał tego. Nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Nie w tej chwili. Widział złość i zawód w zaciśniętych ustach i niebieskie oczy współgrające z kolorem koszuli, które wyrażały jedynie pewność. Niema obietnica, ledwo dostrzegalne skinienie głową, które mogło umknąć niesprawnemu obserwatorowi było wszystkim, czego potrzebował. Nieznajomy go znajdzie, bo obiecał i jakaś dziwna siła, przeczucie czy też głos intuicji kazał Harry'emu w to wierzyć. Więc to robił. A przy okazji cieszył się spokojem z emocjami zamkniętymi za grubą szybą. Kiedyś do nich wróci, uwolni je stopniowo albo za jednym zamachem i zmierzy się z całym bólem i strachem, od którego się odciął. Kiedyś. Póki, co było mu dobrze. I zupełnie nie przejmował się, że wraz z tymi negatywnymi uczuciami za ścianą pozostały również te pozytywne. Przecież to nie było tak ważne, mógł bez nich żyć i funkcjonować. Puste naczynia też są potrzebne. Mógł być pusty i obojętny przez najbliższe kilka dni.

 

**~*~**

 

Po wyjściu Louis'a z mieszkania Niall jeszcze przez pewien czas wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi próbując zrozumieć to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Być może była to wina zaspanego umysłu, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał tym miał wrażenie, że wie coraz mniej. A może cała ta sytuacja była od początku do końca szalonym snem. Uszczypnął się w udo, aby sprawdzić, i cholera, bolało, więc cały ten absurd miał naprawdę miejsce. Czyli w rzeczywistości widział wściekłego Tomlinsona, który wyglądał jakby chciał rozszarpać Malika na strzępy, po czym po prostu wyszedł zostawiając ich w swoim mieszkaniu. Bez sensu, skoro jeszcze chwilę wcześniej był zły na obecność Irlandczyka. Ruch po jego lewej stronie wyrwał go z transu, podczas którego wypalał dziurę w drzwiach licząc na to, że mógłby one odpowiedzieć na pytanie, które wciąż krążyło mu po głowie.  _Co tu się odwaliło?_  Zerknął na Zayna, który rozsiadł się na kanapie i odłożył telefon Louis'a na stolik, uprzedni zrzucając z obu mebli puste opakowania po ciastkach. To nie tak, że Niall spędził tutaj sporo czasu i mógł posprzątać. Nie chciało mu się, wielka sprawa. Srebrne urządzenie spoczywające spokojnie na szklanej powierzchni przyciągnęło jego spojrzenie. Zmarszczył brwi, bo nie dość, że pierwszy raz widział Tomlinsona tak wzburzonego, żeby nie powiedzieć wkurwionego, to nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło żeby nie zabrał ze sobą telefonu, który był niczym przedłużenie jego ręki.

Wrócił wzrokiem do Zayna, który z zamkniętymi oczami opierał głowę o zagłówek wyklądając na całkowicie zrelaksowanego. Ciekawość zżerała, Niall'a od środka a setki pytań cisnęły się na usta, ale powstrzymał się od zadania choćby jednego wiedząc, że z mulatem trzeba postępować zupełnie inaczej. Już na samym początku znajomości zorientował się, że ten ignoruje umyślnie wszystkie bezpośrednie pytania, jednak wplata w swoje inne wypowiedzi detale, które zbierane starannie układały się w całość. Horan od zawsze lubił wszelkiego rodzaju puzzle i układanki, więc z radością i zapałem kolekcjonował te skrawki układając w głowie i miał już całkiem spory kawałek. A raczej kilka, które pozornie do siebie nie pasowały, ale miał przeczucie, że z biegiem czasu stworzą pełny obraz tego niezwykle intrygującego i tajemniczego chłopaka. I to wcale nie tak, że zajmował swój umysł wszystkim byleby nie myśleć za dużo o ostatnich dniach.

\- No to mamy wkurzonego szatyna łażącego po Miami bez telefonu – westchnął cierpiętniczo, siadając na kanapie i odnajdując wciąż pełną paczkę ciastek schowaną pod poduszką. – Chcesz ciastko Zayn? – Wyciągnął opakowanie w stronę mulata, który otworzył jedno oko, aby spojrzeć na niego z uniesioną brwią. Niall z trudem powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem na tą komiczną minę.

\- Nie zapytasz, o co chodzi? – Spytał Malik, podnosząc się lekko i sięgnął po czekoladowy przysmak, w który wbił zęby z zadowolonym pomrukiem.

\- I tak byś mi nie powiedział. – Wzruszył ramionami pochłaniając kolejny łakoć i rozkoszując się przyjemnym smakiem. Naprawdę lubił te ciastka i był wdzięczny Louis'owi za zawsze pełne półki, które były takie jedynie ze względu na niego. Małe gesty znaczą więcej niż wielkie słowa. A zapas ciastek, których szatyn nie jadał był dowodem na to, że zależało mu na Niall'u. I choć pokazywał to w pokrętny sposób dla Irlandczyka było to słodkie i kochane. Zerknął kątem oka na swojego towarzysza uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Po co mam się męczyć skoro z góry wiem, jaki będzie rezultat. Jestem bardziej niż pewny, że gdybym spytał, o co chodzi, czego nie robię, to zacząłbyś opowiadać o wpływie faz księżyca na migracje jaskółek w Afryce.

\- Zdecydowanie cię nie doceniałem, Irlandio. Zawsze potrafiłeś zaskoczyć – mruknął mężczyzna, przeszywając Horana wzrokiem, od którego zjeżyły mu się włoski na karku. Było coś takiego w ciemnych oczach, co kazało mu mieć się na baczności, przerażało, a jednocześnie sprawiało, że chciał być bliżej. Naprawdę starał się nie dać po sobie poznać żadnego z tych uczuć i miał nadzieję, że póki, co mu się udawało. Coś, być może podświadomość, podpowiadało mu, że nie powinien odkrywać wszystkich kart przed mulatem.

\- Ta... większość ludzi mnie nie docenia. W końcu jestem tylko zwykłym, niewyróżniającym się niczym chłopakiem z dziwnym akcentem. – Ponownie wzruszył ramionami starając się, aby jego głos pozostał neutralny. Kolejne już ciastko zniknęło w jego ustach. Zawsze miał skłonności do zajadania problemów i dziękował wszystkim bóstwom za dobrą przemianę materii, bo gdyby nie ona to pewnie łatwiej byłoby go przeskoczyć niż obejść.

\- To zabawne jak niektórzy nie doceniają tego, co mają pod nosem oceniając tylko po pozorach. Szukają niedoścignionych ideałów mając najcenniejsze rzeczy przy sobie. Chcą odpowiedzi za wszelką cenę. A czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć za dużo, prawda może poważnie zaszkodzić, gdy nie jest się gotowym na jej poznanie. Omijanie jej w dobrej wierze nie jest kłamstwem, a każda tajemnica kiedyś wyjdzie na jaw. Byłoby miło gdyby niektórzy potrafili to zrozumieć i docenić małe gesty zamiast domagać się wyjaśnień – mruknął Zayn pod nosem, nachylając się po kolejne ciastko zupełnie automatycznie, jakby odpłynął myślami gdzieś daleko nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że wypowiada myśli na głos. A przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawiał w oczach Niall'a. Przyglądał się mulatowi z zainteresowaniem, bo nie dość, że była to najdłuższa wypowiedź, jaką do tej pory usłyszał z jego ust to najprawdopodobniej chłopak bardzo oględnie starał się mu przekazać, co zaszło między nim a Louis'em. Albo wcale się nie starał tylko wypowiadał myśli krążące po głowie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. W obydwu przypadkach Niall łapał skrawki i dokładał do swojej układanki. Zmarszczył brwi starając się dojść do sensu tego wszystkiego. Wpasować słowa w kontekst. Przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu, patrząc niewidzącymi oczami na Zayna. Dotyk ciepłej dłoni na policzku wyrwał go z transu. Ciemne spojrzenie Malika zdawało się zgłębiać każdy nawet najbardziej ukryty kawałek duszy Niall'a, gdy kciukiem uwalniał wargę z pomiędzy zębów. – Nie jesteś zwykły i na pewno nie jesteś kimś niewyróżniającym się. Im szybciej przestaniesz tak o sobie myśleć tym szybciej sprawy zaczną układać się lepiej. Jesteś wyjątkowy Ni, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Nigdy nie miej, co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Dziękuję. – Nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech i delikatny rumieniec rozlewający się po policzkach. Ciepło promieniujące od dłoni było przyjemne. Znajome i nieznane zarazem.

Trwali przez chwilę w takiej pozycji pozwalając by cisza między nimi pozostała niezmącona. Coś w oczach Zayna kazało Niall'owi nie ruszać się, nie odzywać i nie myśleć. Poddał się temu, jednak nie na długo, bo dłoń zniknęła tak niespodziewanie jak się pojawiła, pozostawiając przyjemne mrowienie na skórze.

\- To było tylko stwierdzenie faktu, Ni. – Podobało mu się, kiedy tak do niego mówił. Nikt nigdy nie używał żadnego skrótu od jego imienia, zazwyczaj ludzie ograniczali się do przekręcania go, więc było to nowe i miłe. – Swoją drogą, nie powinieneś być w pracy? W końcu jest piątek.

\- Wiesz... - Horan podrapał się po karku wyraźnie zakłopotany. Dobry humor i lekkość, którą czuł jeszcze przed chwilą ulotniły się pozwalając sprawom, które przywiodły go do mieszkania Louis'a pod jego nieobecność, ponownie zająć panowanie w jego myślach. Nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie, a przynajmniej nie teraz. – Możemy włączyć jakiś film czekając aż ten narwaniec wróci.

\- Możemy nawet kilka... - Zayn nie skomentował zmiany tematu. Okazałby się hipokrytą gdyby to zrobił.

\- Dlaczego kilka?

\- Przewiduję, że nie pojawi się do niedzieli. – Wzruszył ramionami, układając poduszkę pod plecami i układając się wygodniej.

\- Że co? Żartujesz sobie, wróci jeszcze dziś.

\- Chcesz się założyć, Irlandio? – Zapytał Zayn uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

 

**~*~**

 

Być może wychował się w Miami i spędził w nim całe życie – z krótkimi przerwami na podróże – ale nigdy nie poważyłby się o stwierdzenie, że zna to miasto jak własną kieszeń. Błądził po uliczkach nieznanej dzielnicy tak naprawdę nie przejmując się tym, że nie wiedział gdzie jest, za to doskonale wiedział gdzie go nie ma i czuł z tego powodu coś na kształt dumy. Wychodząc z mieszkania miał zamiar udać się do jednego znanego baru w dość podejrzanej dzielnicy i siedzieć nad nieruszoną szklanką taniego alkoholu przez kilka godzin, czekając aż któryś z dilujących tam chłopaczków w końcu do niego podejdzie. Miał zamiar odciąć się, odpłynąć, nie myśleć. Tak jak wtedy, gdy odkrył jak działają na niego narkotyki połączone z alkoholem. Jeden jedyny raz, gdy spróbował czegoś mocniejszego od trawki, zapijając to tanim alkoholem. Niewiele pamiętał z późniejszych dni, wszystko zlewało się ze sobą ograniczając do rozmytych kolorów, szumu morza, kolejnych pustych butelek unoszących się na ciemnej wodzie pod starym pomostem i pociągania szczypiącym nosem. I stanu nieważkości, bez problemów, bez myślenia, w którym znajdował się przez kilka dni. A później wbrew oczekiwaniom wcale nie było lepiej, świat nie zmienił się na lepsze. Problemy uderzyły ze zdwojoną siłą potęgując ból głowy, przez który małe skrawki wspomnień z krótkich okresów jasności umysłu mieszały się ze sobą. Mętnie pamiętał, że z kimś rozmawiał, jednak postać była zamazana, wypaczona przez otępiałe zmysły do tego stopnia, że był pewny, iż była tylko wytworem jego umysłu. Jedno, o czym nie mógł zapomnieć to wrażenie, że da radę i będzie lepiej. Że jest jak jest i musi walczyć, jeśli chce żeby jego życie było takie, jakie on chce, żeby było.

Louis miał zamiar powtórzyć ten sam schemat, oczekując, że i tym razem pomoże mu to się ogarnąć, jednak tak szybko jak stanął na ulicy ten pomysł wyparował. Nagle jedyne, co czuł to obojętność, z widmowymi odbiciami innych uczuć. Szedł przed siebie wspominając niechlubny okres swojego życia nie czując absolutnie nic. Stawiał pewne kroki, od czasu do czasu skręcając, gdy trafiał na rozwidlenie dróg. Nie miał żadnego celu, po prostu chodził nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Złość i irytacja zniknęły. Wszystko zniknęło. Czuł się jak pusta skorupa wprawiona w ruch. Bez zawartości, która wylała się przez liczne dziury. I w jakiś przedziwny sposób czerpał przyjemność z takiego stanu. Rozszalałe myśli uspokoiły się, pozostając na wyciągnięcie ręki jednak były nieruchome, przykryte grubą zasłoną obojętności. Upchane razem z wszystkimi emocjami, do których nie miał dostępu i nie chciał go mieć. Nie teraz.

Słońce powoli zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi barwiąc niebo soczystą czerwienią i jej odcieniami, piękniejszymi niż jakiekolwiek farby, ale chociaż to widział nie zwracał na to uwagi. Patrzył nie widząc. Szedł dalej przed siebie, zapuszczając się głębiej i głębiej w ciemne uliczki, których nigdy by nie odwiedził. A gdy zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno i tylko nieliczne latarnie oświetlały mu drogę przystanął i bez żadnych emocji w niebieskich pustych oczach rozejrzał się po okolicy. Niskie, parterowe domki, które swoją świetność przeżyły dawno temu, dotknięte zębem czasu i ręką wandala. Inna strona Miami tak różna od pokazywanej na pocztówkach a będąca domem dla znacznej części mieszkańców. Tylko w nielicznych oknach paliły się światła lub przez zasłony przedzierał się niebieskawy blask ekranu telewizora. Musiało być już późno, ale Louis nie miał pojęcia jak późno. Nie miał zegarka, a telefon został w kieszeni Zayna, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to choć teoretycznie powinno. Czuł się jak pies, który całe życie spędził na łańcuchu i w końcu się uwolnił. Wolność oprócz obojętności była jedyną wyraźną emocją, która pojawiła się od kilku godzin. Nawet uśmiechnął się lekko, czując przy okazji jak mięśnie twarzy protestują po kilku godzinach spoczynku. Spojrzał w górę i naprawdę się zdziwił widząc aksamitnie czarne niebo upstrzone błyszczącymi punktami. Często tęsknił za nimi. W miejscu gdzie mieszkał ginęły wśród blasku świateł i szyldów. Uwielbiał wpatrywać się w gwiazdy, przynosiło mu to pewnego rodzaju ukojenie. Świadomość, że większość z nich może już dawno nie istnieć, ale on wciąż mógł obserwować ich światło była budująca.

\- Proszę pana, wszystko w porządku?

Słysząc ciche pytanie odwrócił spojrzenie od nieba i zwrócił je na osobę stojącą kilka metrów od niego. Młody ciemnoskóry chłopak, może piętnastoletni nerwowo miął skrawek koszulki w dłoniach i patrzył na Louis'a ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się jego reakcji. Co było przykre, bo znaczyło, że musiał w zamian za chęć pomocy otrzymać gniew i złość. Tomlinson przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w ciszy, zastanawiając, dlaczego mimo wcześniejszych doświadczeń zdecydował się do niego odezwać. Czy miał w tym jakiś cel, a może po prostu był życzliwy.

\- Nie – odpowiedział postanawiając nie kłamać. Bo przecież nie było z nim dobrze.

\- Może ma pan ochotę na herbatę? – Spytał cicho chłopak uśmiechając się nieśmiało i choć Louis skrzywił się mentalnie na wspomnienie parzonych liści to skinął głową wysilając się na mały uśmiech i podążył za nastolatkiem.

Szli w zupełnej ciszy, tak jakby młodzieniec wiedział, że to jest coś, czego starszy mężczyzna potrzebuje. Była to poniekąd prawda. Cisza ułatwiała obserwację, a tym właśnie zajmował się Louis trzymając się dwa kroki za nieznajomym. Próbował zrozumieć, co kierowało chłopakiem, gdy zapraszał nieznajomego na herbatę tylko, dlatego, że ten stwierdził, że nie jest z nim dobrze. Nie przywykł do takiego zachowania, zwykłej życzliwości i bezinteresownej chęci pomocy. W dzisiejszych czasach był to towar deficytowy. A ludzie tak po prostu dobrzy i przejmujący się innymi byli gatunkiem zagrożonym wymarciem. Większość miała jakiś cel w swoich działaniach, jedynie garstka czyniła dobro, bo czuła taką potrzebę i nie chciała nic w zamian. Tomlinson nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że właśnie trafił na taką dobrą osobę po raz drugi w życiu. Pierwszą zatrzymał przy sobie na dłużej i nigdy nie żałował podjętej pod wpływem chwili decyzji o zaprzyjaźnieniu się z Niall'em.

Po krótkiej chwili zatrzymali się przed jednym z domków, w oknach, którego wciąż paliło się światło. Chłopak schylił się i spod doniczki wyciągnął klucz i Louis naprawdę z trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Rozumiał bycie dobrym, ale to zakrawało o głupotę i naiwność. Jedyne, co usprawiedliwiało nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie nastolatka, to fakt, że Louis nawet gdyby chciał nie byłby wstanie znaleźć tego domku wśród innych, które wyglądały identycznie. Podążył za nieznajomym do wnętrza i zamknął za sobą drzwi, przez chwilę siłując się z zardzewiałymi zawiasami. Gdy się odwrócił prawie wpadł na plecy chłopaka, bo przedsionek, w którym się znajdowali był zagracony i niewielki. Zdecydowanie zbyt mały jak dla dwóch osób na raz.

\- Kevin to ty? – z pomieszczenia po prawej stronie, z którego sączyło się żółte światło dobiegł do nich kobiecy głos. Louis najpierw skrzywił się, bo zdecydowanie wolał białe światło, jednak szybko wygładził twarz wsłuchując się w przyjemny, lekko zachrypnięty ton głosu. Był prawie pewny, że należał do osoby, która swoje w życiu przeszła i mogła obdarować doświadczeniem sporo osób. Skojarzyła mu się z profesorem West'em, choć nie wiedział dlaczego.

\- Tak babciu to ja, ale nie jestem sam – odpowiedział chłopak i Tomlinson zauważył jak przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się delikatnie w odbiciu sczerniałego lustra.

\- Co ja z tobą mam dzieciaku. Jeśli to znowu ten łobuz Javier to może od razu wyskakiwać z pieniędzy za moje kwiatki. Doskonale wiem, że to on je zabrał. Tyle dobrze, że la dziewczyny Cortezów a nie ze zwykłej złośliwości. – Głos zbliżał się coraz bardziej i już po chwili w drzwiach, jak Louis się domyślał od kuchni, stanęła starsza kobieta w kwiecistym fartuchu uparcie wycierająca dłonie o ścierkę i kontynuująca swój wywód bez podnoszenia wzroku. – Chociaż ja zawsze myślałam, że Javier to raczej w tą drugą stronę patrzy... och...

Potok słów urwał się, gdy staruszka oderwała spojrzenie od dłoni i skrzyżowało z tym Louis'a. Mądre, czekoladowe tęczówki wyróżniające się na tle pomarszczonej karmelowej skóry zabłysły, kiedy napotkały te niebieskie i wciąż puste, zupełnie obojętne. Cisza między ich trójką trwała jeszcze chwilę, dopóki nie przerwał jej świst lecącej ścierki, dźwięk uderzenia o coś i pełen wyrzutu jęk Kevina.

\- Za co?!

\- Ty już dobrze wiesz, za co – prychnęła kobieta w tym samym czasie wolną dłonią sięgając po nadgarstek szatyna i ciągnąc go do środka. – Siadaj, zaraz zrobię herbaty. I nawet nie waż się krzywić.

Posłuchał kompletnie zaskoczony, czując jednocześnie jak napięcie powoli ulatnia się z jego mięśni. Było coś w ten starszej kobiecie, co sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej, prawie dobrze. Z rosnącym zainteresowaniem oglądał jak porusza się po małym pomieszczeniu wyjmując poszczególne produkty z szafek i nie przestając mruczeć pod nosem obelg skierowanych w stronę stojącego w drzwiach chłopaka, który jedynie uśmiechał się i z czułością wywracał oczami. Obrazek był tak sielski i domowy, że wydawał się prawie nierealny. Poprawił się na krześle, gdy czajnik wydał gwiżdżący dźwięk i po kuchni rozniósł się zapach jaśminu. Ta herbata go prześladowała i miał wrażenie, że niedługo przesiąknie zapachem białych kwiatów.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął, kiedy kubek pojawił się przed nim. Uniósł go do ust dmuchając lekko i biorąc pierwszy łyk. Wrzący napój spłynął w dół gardła ciągnąc za sobą lekkie pieczenie i pozostawiając usta pełne aromatu kwiatów i zielonej herbaty. Według zaleceń kobiety powstrzymał skrzywienie, czując się bacznie obserwowany. Nie jego wina, że nie przepadał za tymi parzonymi zielskami.

\- Nie ma, za co młodzieńcze. To jedna z lepszych herbat, jakie istnieją. Nie zmarnuj jej, bo to moja ostatnia torebka. Trzymałam ją na specjalną okazję. – Louis poczuł się odrobinę źle za złorzeczenie w myślach, dlatego pociągnął kolejny łyk i spróbował wykrzesać zadowolony uśmiech, jednak po minie kobiety wiedział, że jej nie przekonał. – Popracuj nad zdolnościami aktorskimi kochaniutki. Albert przewraca się w grobie widząc, że częstuję jego ulubioną herbatą kogoś, kto jej nie docenia – westchnęła cierpiętniczo, siadając na kolejnym krześle. – A teraz opowiedz starej Anabell, co cię trapi chłopcze.

\- Nie wygląda pani na starą.

\- Idź być uroczy gdzie indziej, za dużo lat jestem na tym świecie, żeby dać się nabrać na wasze nędzne sztuczki – burknęła, uśmiechając się na jego zdziwioną minę.

\- Nie jestem uroczy.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś i nie kłóć się ze mną. Kevin świadkiem, że mam zawsze rację. Prawda dzieciaku?

\- Jak najbardziej babciu. – Zapytany chłopak energicznie pokiwał głową. Na gust Louisa zbyt energicznie, ale postanowił to przemilczeć.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie nazywał mnie babcią. Jestem stara, ale nie aż tak. Poza tym wciąż jestem panną, więc... sam rozumiesz...

\- Matko i córko, niech ci będzie Bell. Nie będę mówił do ciebie babciu, tylko błagam nie zaczynaj znowu opowiadać o Albercie i tym drugim. – Kevin wzniósł ręce do nieba nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Idę do siebie, bo widzę doskonale, że właśnie to masz zamiar zrobić.

\- A idź cholero i nie wracaj do rana! – Krzyknęła kobieta za oddalającym się chłopakiem i z powrotem zwróciła cała swoją uwagę na Louis'a który obserwując przekomarzanie tej dwójki zdążył opróżnić do połowy swój kubek i nie mógł nic poradzić na lekki uśmiech, który bez problemów przeciął jego twarz. – Skaranie boskie z tym dzieciakiem, ale mimo wszystko to dobry chłopak. Swoje przeżył, ciężko pracuje i uczy się jednocześnie. No i mieszka ze mną, dotrzymując towarzystwa staruszce. Ale wracając do ciebie, bez wykręcania się, co się dzieje?

\- Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że cokolwiek się dzieje? – Odpowiedział pytaniem, naprawdę nie wiedząc jak ubrać w słowa to, co siedziało mu w głowie i na sercu. Nie był również pewny czy chciał otworzyć się przed nieznajomą kobietą.

\- Co jak co, ale gdyby wszystko było w porządku nie siedziałbyś w biednej dzielnicy Miami, z nieznajomą kobietą, popijając znienawidzoną herbatę tylko bawiłbyś się razem z przyjaciółmi w ten piątkowy wieczór – powiedziała pewnie wiedząc, że ma rację. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Kevin przyprowadził kogoś nieznajomego do domu. Chłopak miał zbyt dobre serce i nie potrafił przejść obok potrzebującej osoby obojętnie. Zawsze zapraszał takiego kogoś na herbatę oddając w jej ręce w nadziei, że krótka rozmowa pomoże. Zazwyczaj tak się działo. Ludziom było dużo łatwiej otworzyć się przed kimś, kogo nie znają, a kto okazał im, choć trochę wsparcia i sympatii. Zrzucali z siebie ciężar problemów i wracali do swojego życia szybko zapominając o staruszce, która nad kubikiem herbaty słuchała o problemach i dawała małe rady. Ona jednak pamiętała każdego. Przez lata przewinęła się przez tą kuchnię ogromna liczba osób, niektórzy tylko raz, inni natomiast wracali częściej. Jak Albert a później razem z nim Thomas. Uśmiechnęła się smutno na wspomnienie tej wyjątkowej dwójki. – No opowiadaj, co ci szkodzi? – Spytała pod wpływem wspomnienia dawnego przyjaciela używając dokładnie tych samych słów, których przed kilkudziesięcioma laty użyła w stosunku do niego. Siedzący przed nią chłopak, młody mężczyzna, miał coś, co przypominało jej Thomasa właśnie. Zwróciła na to uwagę od pierwszego momentu, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.

Louis odwrócił wzrok od bystrych oczu wpatrujących się w niego z dziwnym, tajemniczym błyskiem, który kojarzył mu się jedynie z Zaynem. Nie podobało mu się to, nie chciał teraz myśleć o przyjacielu, złość na niego przykryta była płachtą obojętności, ale wciąż tam była, gotowa w każdym momencie wybuchnąć na nowo mocnym płomieniem. Nie chciał tego, uczucie pustki i wolności było przyjemne. Odrzucił od siebie myśli o mulacie i skupił się na pytaniu zadanym przez kobietę. Co mu szkodziło wygadać się nieznajomej osobie? Nic. Problem był taki, że tak naprawdę wcale nie miał, o czym mówić. Podzielił się z Anabell tym spostrzeżeniem, na co ta uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu przez co jej czoło zmarszczyło się a przewiązana we włosach kolorowa chusta podjechała do góry.

\- Czyli nic się nie dzieje? – Spytała powątpiewającym tonem.

\- Nic – odpowiedział pewny swoich słów, bo w tym momencie nic się nie działo. Wszystko ucichło, zatrzymało się, zniknęło.

I wszystko jest dobrze? – Pytała dalej splatając dłonie pod podbródkiem i zaciskając wargi. Przeczuwała, jaka będzie odpowiedź i nie pomyliła się gdyż chłopak odpowiedział tak samo pewnym tonem jak wcześniej.

\- Nie.

\- Czyli jednak coś się dzieje, skoro nie jest dobrze – stwierdziła, wciąż hamując uśmiech chcący wypłynąć na usta. Och, ile to już razy przeprowadzała podobną rozmowę? Nic się nie dzieje, ale nie jest dobrze. Standard. Nie mogła jednak wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienia Thomasa, który odpowiadał dokładnie w ten sam sposób, z tą samą pewnością i tą samą pozorną pustką w oczach.

\- Nie, nic się nie dzieje. – Powtórzył wciąż z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie. Bo przecież to, że nic się nie działo nie znaczyło, że musi być dobrze. Nie było. Mimo przyjemnej obojętności wiedział, że nie jest dobrze. Nie czuł potrzeby ukrywania tego przed nikim, a już szczególnie przed kobietą siedzącą przed nim i starającą się nie uśmiechać. Widział jak kąciki jej ust drżały chcąc się unieść.

\- No kochany. Wydaje mi się, że spędzimy trochę czasu razem. – Gdy Louis uniósł brwi w zaciekawieniu, uśmiechnęła się szeroko odsłaniając zadziwiająco białe zęby i wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę, poklepując lekko po policzku. – Nikt nie wychodzi od Anabell Sur nie zrzucając wcześniej z barków ciężaru, który go tu przyprowadził.

 

**~*~**

 

Harry podniósł się niechętnie z łóżka w niedzielne południe. Nie, dlatego że chciał. Spędził ostatnie dni od powrotu na przemian wpatrując się bez ruchu w sufit albo śpiąc lekkim, niedającym odpoczynku snem. I nie miałby nic przeciwko spędzeniu w ten sposób większej ilości czasu, ale wiedział, że musi się przygotować do pracy. Ospałym krokiem ruszył do kuchni w celu przygotowania sobie herbaty, ignorując zawroty głowy. Wmawiał sobie, że to od zbyt szybkiego wstania, przez co jego błędnik zwariował. Tak, uwielbiał oszukiwać samego siebie. Spojrzał na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie i skrzywił się. Powinien go zmienić, ale jaki miało to sens na niecałe trzy miesiące przed końcem roku. Żadnego. Zalał torebkę herbaty wrzącą wodą, odczekał dwie minuty aż się zaparzy, po czym wyciągnął ją i wyrzucił do kosza na odpadki organiczne. Tym samym powolnym krokiem udał się do salonu i usiadł na kanapie odkładając naczynie obok zamkniętego laptopa i wyłączonego telefonu. Przeciągnął się pozwalając by kręgi strzeliły wskakując na swoje miejsca i wyjrzał za okno na nowo biorąc kubek w ręce. Przyjemne ciepło ogrzewało jego dłonie, gdy wpatrywał się w zachmurzone niebo, zwiastujące deszcz.

\- A jakżeby inaczej, przecież to Londyn – mruknął upijając pierwszy łyk i krzywiąc się gdy wrzący płyn rozlał się po wyschniętym gardle. Zawroty głowy powoli przechodziły. Zawsze tak było. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, tak jak z czasem przyzwyczaił się do deszczu. Zatrzymał wzrok na telefonie, przygryzając wargę. Nie miał ochoty go włączać, podobał mu się stan otępienia, w którym wciąż w pewnym sensie trwał, a miał wrażenie, że tama zatrzymująca jego uczucia za szybą pęknie, gdy tylko zdecyduje się na naciśnięcie tego przeklętego guzika. Może mógłby spędzić w swojej jaskini ciszy i spokoju resztę życia? Nie mógł. – No dalej Styles, nie rób z siebie większej cioty niż jesteś. To tylko głupia komórka – warknął i nie zastanawiając się dłużej włączył urządzenie.

Nie musiał długo czekać, na ekranie natychmiastowo zaczęły pojawiać się powiadomienia o nieodebranych połączeniach i nieodczytanych wiadomościach. Zmarszczył brwi na widok ich ilości. Na wszystkie herbaty świata nie było z nim kontaktu tylko przez dwa i pół dnia, dlaczego właśnie wtedy wszyscy postanowili próbować się do niego dodzwonić. Liama i mamę jeszcze mógł zrozumieć, ale co mógł chcieć od niego Carter? Tego nie mógł zrozumieć. Umawiali się przecież, że odezwie się, gdy książka będzie skończona, więc, po co jego wydawca dzwonił do niego teraz. Wzruszył ramionami wiedząc, że prędzej czy później i tak się dowie, po czym napisał do mamy i Payne'a lakoniczne wiadomości, że wszystko z nim dobrze.

Ponownie wyłączył telefon i sącząc herbatę wpatrywał się w zamknięty laptop. Nie napisał ani słowa od kilku dni. Od wtorku, będąc dokładniejszym. Nie miał ochoty, tak naprawdę nawet o tym nie myślał zbyt pochłonięty swoim małym dramatem. Teraz jednak palce zaciśnięte na czerwonym naczyniu zaczynały go świerzbić. To charakterystyczne uczucie, towarzyszące mu za każdym razem, gdy wena budziła się do życia, było jednym z jego ulubionych. Kiedy tylko się pojawiało miał ochotę rzucić wszystko i po prostu pisać. Nie zawsze jednak mógł. Teraz jednak biorąc głęboki oddech podniósł klapkę i czekając aż komputer się włączy przymknął oczy. Widział wirujące emocje i uczucia zamknięte za grubą szybą, wijące się niczym węże czekające na uwolnienie. Nie chciał ich wypuszczać, po stokroć wolał pozostać w stanie otępienia niż zmagać się z tym wszystkim, co zepchnął na brzeg świadomości. Jednak, gdy otworzył edytor tekstu miał wrażenie, że mimo weny nie potrafi ubrać historii w słowa, a jeśli już były one puste i płaskie. Pozbawione wyrazu. Potrzebował uczuć do pisania.

\- Cholera... - Zamknął oczu i oparł głowę o zagłówek kanapy. Pozostanie w letargu, obojętnym półśnie było tak kuszące. Ale historia, którą chciał pokazać ludziom nęciła go jeszcze bardziej. Nie musiał się zastanawiać nad tym, jaką decyzję podjąć, od momentu wstania z łóżka tylko opóźniał ten moment. Ale był tylko człowiekiem, też potrzebował chwili dla siebie, odcięcia się od wszystkiego. Ta chwila jednak minęła, wiedział to. Westchnął głęboko i przywołał przed oczy podobiznę chłopaka z Barcelony. Po raz kolejny odtwarzał scenę z taksówki i niemą obietnicę, powoli pozwalając by zamknięte od kilku dni emocje rozlewały się falami po jego wnętrzu. Wszystko wróciło i Harry przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać przytłoczony ich siłą i ilością. Zaczerpnął drżąco powietrza i otworzył oczy, przez moment zaskoczony jak wyraźny stał się świat, gdy rozbił szklaną szybę. Położył dłonie na klawiaturze i po prostu dał się pochłonąć historii, przelewając ją na kartki i każdą literę nasączając uczuciami i emocjami. Tak, ta książka zdecydowanie będzie inna.

Kilka godzin później z transu wyrwał go odgłos ciężkich kroków na klatce schodowej, które zatrzymały się, jak sądził, tuż przed jego drzwiami. Potarł oczy zauważając, że zaczynało się ściemniać i wbił spojrzenie w wejście do swojego mieszkania. Osoba stojąca po drugiej stronie najwyraźniej nie mogła się zdecydować czy zapukać, czy po prostu otworzyć sobie kluczem. Gdy sytuacja się przeciągała westchnął cicho, zapisał plik i wyłączył laptopa, po czym kręcąc głową ruszył w stronę drzwi. Otworzył je zastając tak jak się spodziewał Liama z jedną dłonią uniesioną jakby chciał zapukać a drugą dzierżącą klucze, na co wykrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu.

\- Chcesz herbaty? – Spytał Payne'a jakby nigdy nic odwracając się i włączając elektryczny czajnik, gdy tylko znalazł się w kuchni.

\- Emmm, tak poproszę. – Harry słyszał jak chłopak wchodzi, szurając lekko ciężkimi butami i delikatnie zamyka za sobą drzwi. Postawił drugi kubek przy swoim czerwonym wrzucając do każdego po torebce. Nie musiał pytać o rodzaj, to już był ten poziom przyjaźni, że wiedział, na co Liam może mieć ochotę. Gdy woda się zagotowała po kuchni rozniósł się zapach jaśminu i imbiru, na co uśmiechnął się lekko. Lubił to połączenie zapachów. Delikatność i ostrość. – Dziękuję – podziękował chłopak, gdy postawił przed nim naczynie bez słowa siadając obok na kanapie. – Już skończyłeś przebywanie w swojej dziurze, czy jak ty to nazywasz? – Spytał niepewnie, grzejąc zmarznięte dłonie na ciepłej ceramice.

\- To się nazywa jaskinia, Liam. I tak już z niej wyszedłem, chociaż uwierz miałem ochotę jeszcze trochę czasu w niej spędzić. – Słysząc jak zachrypnięty jest jego głos upił łyka herbaty. Zaschnięte gardło przyjęło płyn z radością i przyjemnym pieczeniem.

\- Jak chcesz mogę sobie iść, nie chcę się narzucać... - wymamrotał Liam dmuchając w swój napój. Naprawdę nie chciał, aby Harry czuł się ponownie osaczony przez jego wszechobecną troskę.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś – powiedział mu prosto uśmiechając się i widząc jak oczy przyjaciela zaczynają błyszczeć z radości. Małe rzeczy a potrafią cieszyć. Tak niewiele było trzeba, aby chłopak poczuł się potrzebny.

\- Też się cieszę, że tu jestem... - Przez chwilę trwali w komfortowej ciszy, sukcesywnie opróżniając kubki. – To, co, kolacja?

\- Jak chcesz to zrób coś sobie, ja niedawno jadłem. – Tylko przez chwilę czuł się źle z powodu kłamstwa. Uciszył ssanie w żołądku kolejnym łykiem jaśminowej herbaty i przywołał na twarz delikatny uśmiech. Wiedział, co robi.

 

**~*~**

 

Otworzył drzwi do mieszkania najciszej jak potrafił, starając się dostać do środka bez zbędnego hałasu. Był bardziej niż pewny, że zastanie przyjaciół w salonie i naprawdę nie miał ochoty Żeby zbyt szybko odkryli, że wrócił. To ironiczne, że musiał się skradać we własnym mieszkaniu, zupełnie jakby był złodziejem. Miał nadzieję, że zanim go dopadną będzie mógł przynajmniej wziąć prysznic i zmienić ubrania. Nie był przyzwyczajony do chodzenia w tych samych rzeczach przez tak długi czas i po prostu czuł się brudny. Brudny i jednocześnie lekki. Dziwne, ale jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało było szczerą prawdą. Uśmiechnął się lekko zamykając za sobą drzwi i ciesząc się na dźwięk grającego w salonie filmu. Przy dobrych wiatrach uda mu się dotrzeć do łazienki niezauważonym. Potrzebował prysznica, a potem niech się dzieje co chce. Ostrożnie stawiał stopy i nawet wstrzymał oddech kiedy przechodził obok wejścia do salonu. Widział głowy przyjaciół na kanapie. Kiedy już prawie był w korytarzu prowadzącym do jego sypialni i upragnionego prysznica spokojny głos Zayna zatrzymał go w miejscu.

\- Widzisz Niall, mówiłem, że nie wróci przed niedzielą. Wisisz mi dychę.

\- Martwię się o niego a ty się cieszysz że wygrałeś jakiś głupi zakład?

Horan brzmiał na rozdrażnionego i naprawdę przejętego i Louis nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś się o niego troszczył i przejmował jego nieobecnością. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego wnętrzu, delikatnym podmuchem unosząc zasłonę za którą wciąż skrywały się wszystkie emocje. Nie uwolnił ich całkowicie podczas tych kilku dni, wciąż utrzymując je na skraju świadomości uśpione. Z trudem powstrzymał się od chichotu gdy przed oczami stanęła mu Bell wywracająca oczami w ten typowy dla siebie sposób.

\- Pieniądze zawsze się przydadzą. – Malik wydawał się spokojny i opanowany w porównaniu do Niall'a. Nawet lekko znudzony, jak mógł stwierdzić Louis ze swojego miejsca za ścianą. – Wróci niedługo śmierdząc jak gorzelnia i nie pamiętając niczego z ostatnich dni...

\- Dlaczego niby miałbym to zrobić?! – Słowa opuściły jego usta zanim zdołał je powstrzymać. Cały plan spokojnego dotarcia do prysznica spalił na panewce gdy dwie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę po czym kilka sekund później został zmiażdżony w uścisku przez Irlandczyka. Było to niekomfortowe, zbyt duża bliskość zbyt nagle. Nie lubił tego dlatego cały się spiął nie poruszając nawet o centymetr. Powoli tracił oddech więc gdy chłopak wciąż go do siebie przyciskał delikatnie się odsunął. – Dusisz mnie idioto.

\- Powinienem ci urwać łeb, pacanie – warknął odsuwając się z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Cieszył się, że Louis wrócił i z tego co zdążył zauważyć był cały i zdrowy, jedynie lekko wymięty. – Gdzieś ty się podziewał?

\- Zapewne nie pamięta. – Zayn również podniósł się z kanapy i zbliżył zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość z czego Tomlinson się cieszył. Furia wciąż była żywa w jego wspomnieniach i nie chciał, żeby akurat ta bestia wylazła zza zasłony. Nie w tym momencie.

\- Nie wiem skąd wyciągnąłeś takie wnioski, ale muszę cię zmartwić. Doskonale pamiętam gdzie byłem i co robiłem przez ostatnie dni. – Posłał mu zadziorny uśmiech, nie mógł się powstrzymać. 

\- Czyli nie zapiłeś mordy w jakimś zapyziałym barze, albo pod pomostem na plaży?

\- Nie.

\- Nie ćpałeś i nie wrzucałeś butelek do wody?

\- Do cholery, kurwa, nie. Dlaczego miałbym?!

\- Co w takim razie robiłeś od czwartku do teraz?

\- Chodziłem i... pieliłem grządki. – Uśmiechnął się widząc zdziwione miny przyjaciół. Tego na pewno się nie spodziewali, on sam się nie spodziewał tak szczerze.

\- Pieliłeś grządki? – Niall wydawał się zupełnie nic nie rozumieć, co było naprawdę słodkie. Wyglądał jak zagubiony szczeniaczek, a Louis miał ochotę potargać jego włosy. Zrobił to zarabiając kolejne zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Tak pieliłem grządki. I potrzebuję prysznica, jak... teraz, natychmiast. – Nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciół ruszył do łazienki.

Gdy krople ciepłej wody uderzyły w jego skórę wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnięcie. To było to, czego potrzebował. Pochylił głowę pozwalając mięśniom rozluźnić się. Przez chwilę po prostu stał rozkoszując się tym uczuciem, po czym sięgnął po żel i powolnymi ruchami zaczął się myć. Spłukiwał właśnie szampon z włosów, gdy głos Niall'a przedarł się przez szum wody powodując, że prawie zszedł na zawał.

\- Jak to, do kurwy nędzy, pieliłeś grządki?! Przez prawie trzy pieprzone dni?!

\- Niall czy ciebie już do reszty pojebało? Daj mi się w spokoju wykąpać. – W takich momentach cieszył się, że jego kabina prysznicowa posiadała ścianki i wejście z matowego szkła.

\- Ja też jestem ciekawy tych grządek.

\- Jeszcze ciebie tu brakowało Malik – warknął szatyn, spłukując pianę z głowy dużo szybciej niż miał zamiar. Jego chwilę relaksu szlag trafił. Zakręcił wodę, owinął się ręcznikiem wiszącym na drzwiach i z rozmachem wyszedł na miękki dywanik, rzucając przyjaciołom rozeźlone spojrzenie. – Nawet się człowiekowi odprężyć nie dadzą – syknął przechodząc obok nich i znikając za drzwiami garderoby.

\- Jak chcesz mogę ci pomóc się odprężyć, Tomlinson! – Krzyk Zayna dotarł do jego uszu na co tylko wywrócił oczami wciągając na nogi szare dresy i zarzucając na górę byle jaką koszulkę.

Wbrew wszystkiemu cieszył się, że odciągnął ich uwagę od dziwnego wyjścia z domu jeszcze dziwniejszą wymówką, która wcale nią nie była. Bell zapędziła go do pielenia grządek, kiedy wciąż i wciąż upierał się, że nic się nie dzieje. Mamrotała coś o tym, że ciężka praca wybije mu głupotę z głowy i miała rację. Czuł, że z każdą łopatą przerzuconej ziemi, każdym chwastem i każdą delikatnie pielęgnowaną sadzonką ciężar znikał z jego ramion. Powoli uwalniał uczucia zza zasłony, wyładowując nadmiar emocji na paskowej glebie. Bell wydawała się zadowolona widząc jak znęca się nad grządkami a uśmiech powoli pojawia się na jego twarzy. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, po prostu czerpał z tego pełnymi garściami, zrzucając wszystko, co złe, tak żeby wsiąkło w ziemię. Niewiele mówił, to raczej kobieta ciągle kłapała jadaczką, albo go ganiąc, albo narzekając na Kevin'a, który okazał się być wnukiem jej zmarłej siostry i sierotą. Opowiadała też o innych ludziach podobnych do niego, szczególnie o Albercie, który zaraził ją miłością do jaśminowej herbaty i Thomasie, który zaraził się czymś, czego nie chciała zdradzić.  _Następnym razem skończę tą opowieść_  – mówiła, a on wywracał oczami, ale wiedział, że wróci. Ciekawość go zżerała.

Wyszedł z garderoby do sypialni omijając tym samym łazienkę i przyjaciół wciąż w niej czekających i udał się do kuchni. Sięgnął po kubek i nalał do niej jeszcze ciepłej kawy. Zdecydowanie Malik robi najlepszą na świecie, tego nie mógł mu odmówić. Po dłuższej chwili mężczyźni pojawili się w pomieszczeniu z niezadowolonymi minami. Był bardziej niż pewny, że szukali go w garderobie i pokoju zanim wpadli na to, żeby tu przyjść. Uniósł dłoń zatrzymując ich zanim w ogóle zdążyli się odezwać. Upił łyk kawy, mrucząc z przyjemności.

\- Harry Styles – powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie na dźwięk tego imienia w ustach. Lubił sposób, w jaki układało się na języku, jak smakowało, jak brzmiało.

\- Kto to? Jakiś aktor porno? – Zażartował Niall, po czym jęknął, gdy dłoń Malika spotkała się z jego potylicą. Spojrzał na niego urażony. – Za co?

\- Za piękne oczy, Irlandio. – Mrugnął do niego Zayn i Horan naprawdę miał nadzieję, że zdradziecki rumieniec nie wypłynął na jego policzki. Cóż, nadzieja matką głupich. – Co z tym Styles'em, Tomlinson?

\- Znajdę go.

\- Wiem.

\- Pomożesz mi.

\- Pytasz czy stwierdzasz?

\- Stwierdzam.

\- To dobrze.

\- Czy ktoś do cholery może mi wytłumaczyć, kim jest ten pieprzony Harry Styles?

\- Jeszcze nie „pieprzony", ale znając Tomlinsona zmieni się to bardzo szybko.

\- Idioci, wszędzie idioci... - Louis pokręcił głową uśmiechając się szeroko. Naprawdę nie mógł narzekać na swoich przyjaciół, jeśli chodziło o poprawianie humoru i rozśmieszanie go.

\- Kochasz nas, Tommo! – Krzyknęli równo, po czym cała trójka wybuchła głośnym śmiechem.

Przez chwilę wszystko wydawało się łatwe i proste. Miał przyjaciół, miał cel. Wiedział, co robił.


	10. 10. Over...

 

Dzisiejszego poranka Harry mógł zrozumieć ludzi, którzy nie lubili poniedziałków. Nie żeby normalnie uwielbiał ten dzień jakoś szczególnie, ot dzień, jak co dzień, podobny do wszystkich innych. Szaruga za oknem, zacinający deszcz i te szalejące uczucia, które mimo ściany wciąż dawały o sobie znać, nie napawały go optymizmem. I w żadnym wypadku nie dodawały chęci do pójścia do pracy. Typowy człowiek w poniedziałkowy poranek. Obudził się jak zawsze przed budzikiem, zawieszając wzrok na suficie i zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle ustawia jakikolwiek alarm. Miał ogromną ochotę zostać w łóżku i po prostu pokorzystać ze spokoju „jaskini", ale jego odpowiedzialna strona, której czasem bardzo nie lubił, zmusiła go do wstania i odprawienia codziennego rytuału. Stojąc z kubkiem herbaty i jedynie ręcznikiem obwiązanym w biodrach trząsł się lekko z powodu chłodu panującego w mieszkaniu. Powinien włączyć ogrzewanie, ale przecież był dopiero drugi tydzień października. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie na nabijanie wyższych rachunków. Opróżnił naczynie kilkoma szybkimi ruchami czując przyjemne ciepło, które rozgrzewało go od środka i parzyło w przełyk. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na bananie, ostatnim, jaki pozostał mu jeszcze z przed wyjazdu. Żółta skórka poznaczona była brązowymi plamami, co mogło znaczyć jedynie, że owoc w środku będzie przerażająco słodki. Nie miał ochoty na nic słodkiego, więc po prostu przygotował kolejną herbatę i udał się do sypialni. Zignorował ssanie w żołądku i lekkie zawroty głowy. Przejdzie mu.

Wybranie koszuli zajęło mu dwa razy więcej czasu niż normalnie, bo ta, którą chciał na siebie założyć zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Najprawdopodobniej znajdowała się w nierozpakowanej od czwartku walizce, ale wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Kiedy w końcu ubrany dopił zimną już herbatę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, zaczął kompletować wszystkie potrzebne do pracy rzeczy. Teczka, z którą zazwyczaj chodził leżała na szafce w korytarzu, a on, co chwilę dorzucał kolejny przedmiot. Nigdy nie był roztrzepany, nie lubił tego nie tylko u innych, ale i u siebie, dlatego starał się mieć wszystko gotowe wcześniej, ale tego poranka nic nie szło tak jak powinno. Będąc pewnym, że miał już wszystko, co potrzebne założył na siebie jeden z płaszczy i zarzucając spakowaną torbę na ramię rozejrzał się za parasolką, bez której nie mógł się dzisiaj obejść. Wciąż nie lubił deszczu, chociaż przez lata nauczył się go tolerować i nawet czerpać przyjemność z kropel uderzających o skórę, ale dziś zdecydowanie był na nie. Gdy zlokalizował w końcu przedmiot leżący jak zawsze przy drzwiach i już miał wychodzić jego telefon zadzwonił. Westchnął ciężko mnąc przekleństwo cisnące się na usta, bo był już prawie spóźniony i wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w imię jego wydawcy tuż nad zieloną i czerwoną słuchawką. Ta druga kusiła go niezmiernie, bo chociaż podejrzewał, że Carter nie da mu spokoju i będzie próbował się z nim skontaktować miał nadzieję, że będzie to później niż wcześniej. Niestety, nie tym razem. Odebrał przysiadając na szafce przy drzwiach i odstawiając torbę na podłogę.

\- No nareszcie! Ile można do ciebie dzwonić, Styles? – Warknął mężczyzna po drugiej stronie nie dając Harry'emu okazji poprawnie się przywitać. Wywrócił oczami słysząc rozdrażnienie w jego głosie. Jakby świat miał się zawalić, bo nie odbierał komórki przez kilka dni. Naprawdę wielkie rzeczy. – Nie wywracaj na mnie oczami gówniarzu. Wiem, że właśnie to zrobiłeś.

\- Winny – mruknął uśmiechając się lekko. To, że jego wydawca znał go tak dobrze było urocze i przerażające za razem. – Tobie też dzień dobry Noah.

\- Nie mam czasu na takie głupoty, Styles. Widzimy się dzisiaj na obiedzie, musimy pogadać. – To nie było pytanie a stwierdzenie faktu, co Harry'emu nie przypadło do gustu. Ani trochę. Zmarszczył brwi.

Nie lubił, gdy ktoś dyktował mu, co miał robić, nie licząc się z jego zdaniem. Może, kiedy był młodszy pozwalał na takie zachowanie, ale to było dawno. Poza tym nawet gdyby mógł to nie miał ochoty spotykać się z wydawcą, bo doskonale wiedział, o czym ten chciał z nim porozmawiać. Mężczyźni tacy jak Carter dążyli do wyznaczonego celu po trupach i ich cierpliwość była naprawdę niewielka. Do dziś brunet nie wiedział, dlaczego starszy mężczyzna pozwalał mu na tyle, ale nie zamierzał mu ulegać. Nawet, jeśli miałoby się to skończyć zmianą wydawnictwa.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Jak to nie możesz? To nie tak, że masz coś do roboty poza pisaniem książek.

\- Noah, naprawdę myślisz, że pisanie to moje jedyne zajęcie? – Nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, oczami wyobraźni widząc jak mężczyzna marszczy brwi i automatycznie sięga po papierosa. Owszem nigdy nie kwapił się do zwierzeń na temat swojego życia zawodowego i prywatnego w wydawnictwie, ale logicznym wydawało mu się to, że nie żył tylko z pisania. Gdyby tak było na pewno nie siedziałby teraz w swoim własnym apartamencie, bo cokolwiek by ludzie nie myśleli wydawanie książek wcale nie było tak dochodowe, żeby przeżyć bez robienia niczego przez dwa lata. Jeszcze nie był Stephenem Kingiem, daleko było mu do niego i innych znanych autorów. Dopiero zaczynał, dwie książki to tak naprawdę było niewiele, jeśli chodzi o dorobek pisarski, chociaż i tak sprzedawały się nad wyraz dobrze, zważywszy na historyczną tematykę.

\- A nie?

\- Nie, Noah. Może będzie ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, ale mam pełnoetatową pracę, a pisaniem zajmuję się w wolnych chwilach – westchnął zrezygnowany, naprawdę mając nadzieję, że jego wydawca tylko się zgrywał, ale pewność w jego głosie była tego całkowitym zaprzeczeniem się. Potarł nasadę nosa odrobinę sfrustrowany. Naprawdę otaczali go idioci? Nie miał na to czasu. – Jeśli to coś pilnego to zadzwoń do Liama, bo ja w tym tygodniu nie mogę wyrwać się na lunch. – Było to delikatne kłamstwo, bo miał godzinną przerwę właśnie w porze obiadu, ale naprawdę nie chciał jej marnować na spotkanie z Carterem. Południowa herbata była ważniejsza.

\- Wolałbym porozmawiać z tobą osobiście. – Mężczyzna nie poddawał się łatwo, Harry o tym wiedział nie od dziś i być może by mu w końcu uległ, gdyby nie szybki rzut okiem na zegarek, który wskazywał, że jeśli nie wyjdzie w tym momencie to będzie naprawdę spóźniony.

\- Słuchaj Noah, nie mam czasu na przekomarzanie się z tobą. Nie ma opcji żebyśmy się ze sobą spotkali w tym tygodniu, mam urwanie głowy. Poza tym po to mam agenta, żebyś przez niego mógł załatwiać takie rzeczy. – Naprawdę starał się mówić spokojnie i nie warczeć na Cartera, ale kosztowało go to sporo wysiłku. – Zadzwoń do Liama, on mi wszystko przekaże. A teraz muszę kończyć. – Wizja spóźnienia się, co w jego przypadku oznaczało nic więcej jak przyjście o równej godzinie a nie kwadrans wcześniej nie była ani trochę budująca. Nienawidził się spóźniać.

\- Ale chodzi o rekla...

\- Do widzenia, Noah. Miłego dnia! – Zakończył połączenie wzdychając głęboko. Jeszcze nie wyszedł z domu a już był zmęczony tym dniem. Naprawdę nie pałał żadnym rodzajem uczuć do dni tygodnia, ale w obecnej chwili mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nienawidzi poniedziałków. A nie minęła nawet ósma rano. Zapowiadały się ciężkie godziny. – Niech ten dzień się już skończy – mruknął wychodząc z mieszkania.

 

**~*~**

 

\- Niall ruszaj to swoje irlandzkie dupsko, bo zaraz się spóźnimy!

Krzyk Louis'a rozniósł się po mieszkaniu, gdy mężczyzna kończył sznurować buty i poprawił krawat przed lustrem. Całe szczęście, że sprzedawano je już zawiązane, bo z jego zdolnościami manualnymi prędzej by się powiesił niż wyszedł z domu. Dalej nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tym cholerstwem. Wygładził poły marynarki już tęskniąc za zwykłą koszulką i swetrem, do których zdążył się przyzwyczaić przez te kilka dni nieobecności w biurze. Spojrzał na zegarek w telefonie krzywiąc się nieznacznie i udał do kuchni, wiedząc, że zdąży wypić jeszcze jedną kawę zanim Irlandczyk przyniesie swoje cztery litery do wyjścia.

Ciężko mu było określić swój humor tego poniedziałkowego poranka, wciąż czuł się trochę odcięty od uczuć, które nerwowo syczały pod grubą zasłoną. Uwolnił kilka, to prawda, ale wciąż pozostawał w przyjemnym stanie otępienia i odprężenia. Wspominał ostatnie dni spędzone w towarzystwie nigdy niemilknącej Anabell z lekkim uśmiechem malującym się na twarzy i delektował się kolejną już kawą, którą zdążył zaparzyć Malik przed wyjściem. I chwała mu za to. Chociaż wciąż był na niego zły to postanowił nie pozwolić temu uczuciu zniszczyć znajomości z mulatem. Dowie się wszystkiego tak czy inaczej, więc, po co szarpać sobie nerwy. Taka filozofia zdecydowanie do niego nie pasowała, ale w parze z otępieniem nie była taka zła.

\- Horan do cholery! – Krzyknął odkładając pusty kubek do zlewu i ruszył szybkim krokiem do pokoju gościnnego z zamiarem urwania łba temu idiocie, jeśli zastanie go układającego włosy. Jeszcze trochę i naprawdę się spóźnią, nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, ale trzeba stwarzać pozory dobrego pracownika. Szczególnie teraz.

Otworzył z rozmachem drzwi do pokoju, który poprzedniej nocy przywłaszczył sobie Irlandczyk po kilkugodzinnej burzy mózgów na temat sposobów na znalezienie nieznajomego mężczyzny, kiedy ich oczy same się zamykały i postanowili spędzić noc u Louisa. Jak teraz o tym myślał to został postawiony przed faktem dokonanym, gdyż Malik zasnął na kanapie i nie było możliwości go dobudzić. Z ich dywagacji, co prawda nie wyszło nic poza zupełnie nierealistycznymi pomysłami, być może z powodu wina, które popijali, ale teraz jak o tym myślał to miał ochotę przywalić głową w ścianę. Przecież w dobie Internetu znalezienie kogoś po imieniu i nazwisku wcale nie było takie trudne, ani nie wymagało specjalnych zdolności. Średnio ogarnięty licealista robi coś takiego, na co dzień. Zdecydowanie powinien znaleźć jakąś ładną ścianę i zapoznać z nią swoją głowę, bo zaczynał idiocieć.

Gdy w końcu wyrwał się ze swoich myśli i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, w którego drzwiach wciąż stał wyrwało mu się ciche przekleństwo. Każda powierzchnia zajęta była przez pudła i czarnie worki z krzywo poprzyklejanymi karteczkami typu „kuchnia" lub „wyrzucić, jeśli Louis tego nie chce". Przez krzywo zasłonięte zasłony przedzierało się światło poranka, odkrywając przed jego oczami coraz więcej pudeł, podczas gdy nieudolnie zmierzał w stronę gdzie powinno stać łóżko. Szok, który z pewnością malował się na jego twarzy zmienił się w złość i miał nadzieję, że Irlandczyk będzie miał naprawdę dobre wytłumaczenie. Z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, w pokoju znajdował się cały dorobek jego przyjaciela, na co absolutnie się nie zgodził, a samowolki nie lubił. Bardzo.

Jednak, gdy dotarł do posłania a jego rozzłoszczone spojrzenie spotkało się z niebieskimi oczami pełnymi łez i małą kupką nieszczęścia siedzącą pośród zużytych chusteczek i opakowań po ciastkach cała złość wyparowała i jedyne, co czuł to ogarniający go strach i zmartwienie. Horan, jego promyczek szczęścia, nigdy nie powinien być tak smutnym, nie powinien płakać i już na pewno nie powinien patrzeć na Louisa ze skruchą zabarwioną obawą. Niebieskie tęczówki nie powinny odcinać się tak mocno od zaczerwienionych białek, nie powinny bacznie obserwować jego ruchów, gdy powoli przysiadał na łóżku i cholera na pewno nie powinny wzbudzać w nim chęci mordu na każdym, kto mógł go skrzywdzić. Przejechał dłońmi przez włosy nie przejmując się zepsutą fryzurą. Nie wiedział, co, albo, kto doprowadził Niall'a do takiego stanu, ale czuł, że zniszczy każdego, kto odważyłby się go skrzywdzić. Zmiecie tą osobę w proch. Zupełnie jak kiedyś. Bo widok skrzywdzonego chłopaka łamał mu serce.

\- Hej, co się dzieje? – Spytał łagodnie, gdy cisza między nimi zaczęła mu ciążyć, a mordercze zapędy pulsowały pod skórą. Obserwował jak chłopak pociąga nosem i szybko odwraca wzrok, starając się ukryć zbierające się w oczach łzy i mnie w drżących bladych dłoniach zużytą chusteczkę. – No dalej...

\- Ja naprawdę przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem gdzie pójść. Jeszcze dziś się wyniosę, obiecuję... naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Hej, Niall, spokojnie. Oddychaj. – Automatycznie chwycił blondyna za ręce powstrzymując rozrywanie skrawka papieru na drobne kawałki. – Nie jestem zły, tylko zmartwiony. Nie musisz przepraszać. Co się stało? – Musiał wiedzieć, żeby móc mu pomóc. Lepiej niech odpowiedzialny za stan chłopaka osobnik ma się na baczności, bo urywany, zachrypnięty zapewne od długiego płaczu, głos jego przyjaciela rozpalił gdzieś głęboko w nim furię, o którą się nie podejrzewał. Jeśli był wściekły na Malika, to było to nic w porównaniu z tym, co teraz czuł. I było to coś dziwnie znajomego.

\- Zwolnili mnie... - czknął, pociągając pełnym nosem i wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku na siedzącego przy nim mężczyznę. Czuł się zażenowany swoim zachowaniem i tym, że po raz kolejny pokazał jak słaby i kruchy był. – Mieszkanie opłacała firma, więc musiałem się natychmiast wynieść. Nie wiedziałem gdzie pójść, przepraszam. Nie chciałem...

\- Ciii, nie przepraszaj, bo nie masz, za co. Jak to cię zwolnili? – Spytał Tomlinson gładząc miękką skórę spokojnymi ruchami, choć w środku aż się gotował. Miał swojego winnego, swoją ofiarę. Teraz tylko musiał poznać szczegóły. – Za co?

\- Niska wydajność i działanie na szkodę firmy – mruknął cicho Niall spuszczając głowę jeszcze niżej w nieudolnej próbie ukrycia łez, które spływały mu po policzkach. – Dyscyplinarka z efektem natychmiastowym...

\- Czekaj, bo chyba mnie uszy mylą. Ty? Niska wydajność? Ty? Działanie na szkodę firmy? Dobre sobie! – Nie dowierzał temu, co słyszał. Powody zwolnienia były wyssane z palca, Horan był najbardziej odpowiedzialną i rzetelną osobą, jaką znał. – Kiedy to się stało?

\- W środę...

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? – Umysł Louisa zaczął działać na najwyższych obrotach układając całość z szczątkowych informacji, które posiadał.

\- Byłeś na innym kontynencie, nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy swoimi problemami.

\- Czasami jesteś takim głupkiem, Niall – westchnął, starając się nie pokazywać ani skrawka swojej złości. Jego przyjaciel nie potrzebował teraz dodatkowych nerwów i to nie była w żadnym wypadku jego wina. Ktoś całkiem nieźle to sobie wymyślił, ale nie przewidział jednego. – Cieszę, się, że ufasz mi na tyle by się do mnie wprowadzić.

\- Byłeś o to zły...

\- Bo nie znałem całej sytuacji. Chyba mi się nie dziwisz, znasz mnie, wiesz jak nie lubię naruszania mojej prywatności – zaśmiał się, czując ulgę na widok delikatnego wygięcia warg blondyna. – Wiem, że pewnie zabrzmi to trywialnie i zaleci frazesem, ale wszystko się ułoży. Obiecuję ci.

\- Dziękuję stary – Na twarzy Niall'a pojawił się mały uśmiech, gdy przekręcił dłoń by ścisnąć tą należącą do Louisa. – Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem.

\- Nie jestem. Powinienem zauważyć od razu po powrocie, że coś jest nie tak. Nie martw się jakoś to ogarniemy. – Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i powoli wstał z łóżka. Był naprawdę zmęczony utrzymywaniem nerwów na wodzy. – Muszę iść, a ty czuj się jak u siebie w domu. W szafce na ręczniki powinny być jeszcze jakieś ciastka, a po południu przyjedzie zamówienie ze sklepu. – Mrugnął do niego zawadiacko.

\- Dziękuję... - szepnął Horan, czując przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po jego wnętrzu.

\- Nie dziękuj, od tego są przyjaciele.

W momencie, w którym zamknął za sobą drzwi pokoju, będąc pewnym, że Irlandczyk go nie widzi uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Zacisnął szczękę i zmarszczył brwi zamaszystym krokiem kierując się w stronę wyjścia z apartamentu. Wściekłość buzowała w nim napędzana przez wspomnienie zapłakanych niebieskich oczu. I jeśli wcześniej wciąż się wahał, teraz był całkowicie pewny swojej decyzji. Jednak najpierw musiał pozbyć się dyscyplinarnego zwolnienia z akt Niall'a, bo z czymś takim na koncie znalezienie nowej pracy było bardzo utrudnione, ale to akurat było proste zadanie. Wymagające, co prawda schowania dumy do kieszeni, ale Horan zasługiwał na to. Był przy nim zawsze, od kiedy się poznali. Znosił wszystkie dziwactwa i humorki, stojąc za Louis'em murem w każdym momencie. Uchyliłby mu nieba gdyby tylko mógł, bo osoby tak dobre i prostolinijne w dzisiejszych czasach skazane były cierpienie. Dlatego wyciągnął telefon zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi do mieszkania i wystukał szybką wiadomość siląc się na uprzejmy ton. Nienawidził prosić o przysługi, nienawidził samej myśli, że mógłby mieć u kogoś dług wdzięczności. Odpowiedź z zaproszeniem na lunch przyszła prawie natychmiast, co lekko go zdziwiło, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami wsiadając do samochodu i ruszając w stronę biura.

Słuchając muzyki płynącej z radia układał plan działania. Wiedział, że musi włączyć swoje zdolności aktorskie i udawać zupełnie nieświadomego całej sytuacji z Horanem, jeśli chciał mieć po swojej stronie element zaskoczenia. Buzująca w nim wściekłość sprawiła, że myśli miał czyste i przejrzyste, co nie wróżyło dobrze dla jego ofiary. Zaśmiał się cicho na to porównanie, które było jak najbardziej trafne. Czuł się dziwnie planując swoją małą zemstę, jakby już kiedyś to robił, co było nielogiczne, bo Niall był jego pierwszym przyjacielem, za którym wskoczyłby w ogień.

Potrząsnął głową zastanawiając się nad tym jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni i jak bardzo zmieni się już wkrótce. Poprzednia stagnacja mu nie przeszkadzała, ale zdecydowanie bardziej podobało mu się na tej karuzeli, kiedy nie wiedział, co nowego przyniesie kolejny dzień, ale czekał na to z ekscytacją. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że naprawdę żyje a nie tylko wegetuje od wschodu do zachodu słońca. Przyjemne uczucie po prawie dwudziestu pięciu latach w zawieszeniu.

Parkując na swoim miejscu wysłał szybką wiadomość do Malika streszczając mu całą sytuację. Wiedział, że będzie potrzebował jego pomocy i akurat w tym wypadku nie robił się chory na samą myśl o proszeniu o nią. To naprawdę niesamowite jak w zależności od osoby zmieniają się uczucia towarzyszące tym samym z pozoru czynnościom. Nacisnął przycisk przywołujący windę i przez całą drogę na swoje piętro starał się zapanować nad swoją twarzą, z której nie chciał zniknąć złowieszczy uśmiech, a oczy wciąż błyszczały podekscytowaniem za bardzo jak na poniedziałkowy poranek po urlopie. A Louis nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za pierwszym dniem tygodnia, ale ten konkretny zapowiadał się naprawdę interesująco.

 

**~*~**

 

Wieczór nadszedł o wiele później niż oczekiwał. Godziny do powrotu do domu dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie i mimo że lubił swoją pracę miał ochotę wrócić do mieszkania już w porze obiadu i zakopać się w swojej pościeli ukrywając prze światem za kolorową poduszką. Otwierając drzwi marzył, więc jedynie o gorącej herbacie i chwili spokoju, dlatego zdziwił się na przyjemny zapach przypraw, który uderzył w niego, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. Od razy domyślił się, kogo zastanie w kuchni i przez krótki moment miał zamiar wycofać się niepostrzeżenie, tylko po to, aby uniknąć kontaktu z Liamem, który zapewne był po spotkaniu z Carterem. Dzisiejszy dzień wyssał z niego całą energię, spędzanie czasu wśród ludzi nie było tym, o czym marzył w swoim rozchwianym stanie emocjonalnym. Naprawdę potrzebował chwili dla siebie, jednak zapach był zbyt kuszący, a jego pusty żołądek ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie.

Jeszcze przez chwilę stał w otwartych drzwiach dywagując z samym sobą, co zrobić, ale w końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła, bo choć aromaty wydobywające się z kuchni były znajome, nie potrafił zgadnąć, co dokładnie przyrządzał przyjaciel. Wieczór przy herbacie w łóżku odszedł w zapomnienie. Odwiesił płaszcz i odłożył parasolkę przy wejściu, ciesząc się, że deszcz odpuścił przynajmniej na czas jego drogi do domu. Tak jak się spodziewał zastał Liama uparcie mieszającego coś w garnku. Ten widok był tak ciepły i domowy, że mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Mógłby przyzwyczaić się do kogoś w swoim mieszkaniu, mimo że tak cenił sobie samotność i niezależność. Miło byłoby mieć kogoś, kto by na niego czekał, do kogo mógłby wracać. Potrząsnął głową odganiając obraz bezimiennego szatyna o niebieskich oczach. Miał czekać, więc poczeka. Rozmyślanie o tym było tylko stratą czasu.

\- Co pichcisz kuchareczko? – Zapytał wchodząc do kuchni i siadając na jednym z wysokich stołków. Nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu na reakcję Payne'a, który na dźwięk jego głosu podskoczył i pisnął niemęsko.

\- Nie strasz mnie tak, Styles – warknął chwytając się za serce, które biło zdecydowanie za szybko jedną dłonią. Drugą zaś, uzbrojoną w łyżkę wycelował w swojego szefa potrząsając ostrzegawczo, na co tamten zaśmiał się unosząc dłonie w geście poddania. – Jeszcze jedno słowo a nic nie dostaniesz. – To mówiąc postawił na blacie kubek z parującą herbatą, po czym wrócił do mieszania.

Harry nie był już nawet zdziwiony. Liam zawsze bezbłędnie wiedział, kiedy i jakiej herbaty będzie potrzebował. Tym razem wraz z pierwszym łykiem pikantna, korzenna mieszanka podrażniła jego kubki smakowe, wydobywając z pieczącego gardła pomruk aprobaty. Chwilę później pojawiła się przed nim miska pełna smakowicie pachnącego jedzenia na widok, którego jego żołądek się skręcał, a sam Harry skrzywił się wewnętrznie, bo było tego zdecydowanie za dużo. Niepewnie złapał za widelec wahając się.

\- Pikantna wołowina z ryżem, w sam raz na rozgrzanie w taką psią pogodę.

\- Z przepisu twojej mamy? – Spytał, chcąc się upewnić, a gdy uzyskał potwierdzenie, westchnął wewnętrznie. Już wszystko wiedział. Zanurzył widelec w daniu i powoli włożył do ust pierwszy kęs. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że było smaczne, ale jego żyjący od kilu dni na herbacie żołądek zaczął się buntować bardzo szybko. Żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń jadł na siłę, ale i tak, kiedy ledwo dotarł do połowy musiał skończyć. Gdyby próbował wcisnąć w siebie coś jeszcze nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. – Dobra, a teraz mów. – Wytarł usta chusteczką i chwycił w dłonie kubek.

\- Ale, o co ci chodzi? – Próbował grać na zwłokę, zgarniając ostatnie kęsy do ust. Nie skomentował w połowie pełnego talerza przyjaciela, bezbłędnie zgadując, że skończyłoby się to ucięciem tematu i Styles'em zamykającym się w sobie. A tego chciał uniknąć. Dlatego przemilczał to. Na razie. – Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia – kłamał zbierając naczynia. Wiedział, że chłopak już dawno go przejrzał, ale potrzebował tego czasu na powtórzenie sobie w głowie wszystkich przygotowanych argumentów.

\- Och, czyli wcale nie rozmawiałeś z Carterem na temat jakieś reklamy i wcale nie gotujesz z przepisów, kiedy jesteś zdenerwowany – parsknął Harry doskonale wiedząc, że ma rację.

\- Zamknij się. Znasz mnie za dobrze – burknął w odpowiedzi Payne wstawiając wodę na kolejną herbatę. – Dobra mam kilka wiadomości, z których większość, co ja mówię wszystkie, nie przypadną ci do gustu, ale proszę cię zanim mnie wyrzucisz na zbity pysk, przynajmniej posłuchaj do końca. – Zabrał pusty kubek z rąk Harry'ego i po chwili oddał mu pełny. – Jaśminowa. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, siadając na swoim miejscu. – To jak?

\- Niech będzie – westchnął upijając pierwszy łyk. – I nie ważne, co wymyśliłeś nie wyrzucę cię. Zginąłbym bez ciebie, więc co najwyżej potrącę ci coś z wypłaty.

\- Cóż za ulga. – Splótł dłonie na swoim kubku, patrząc z uśmiechem na przyjaciela. Był to jego własny, osobisty kubek, który został mu podarowany na początku ich współpracy. Mały, wciąż rozczulający go gest. – Gotowy?

\- Bardziej nie będę, ale proszę cię zróbmy to szybko. Co znowu wymyślił?

\- Chce, żebyś się ujawnił i zanim cokolwiek powiesz i zaczniesz się oburzać, wybiłem mu to z głowy. Co jak co ale to jest twoja decyzja i zrobisz to kiedy będziesz chciał. Już moja w tym głowa, żeby więcej nie naciskał...

\- Pokazałeś różki? – Przerwał mu Harry nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Coś w tym stylu – mruknął Liam, rumieniąc się lekko i pocierając kark.

\- O nie! Wiesz, że teraz mi musisz o tym opowiedzieć. Ze szczegółami. Wszystkimi najdrobniejszymi. – Styles naprawdę uwielbiał, gdy jego agent pokazywał, że wygląd uroczego szczeniaczka był bardzo mylący i zwodniczy. Zbierał takie momenty, ciesząc się, że staje się coraz pewniejszy w swojej pracy.

\- Później. – Widząc proszące spojrzenie zielonych oczu parsknął krótkim śmiechem. To nigdy nie przestanie na niego działać, ale z czasem nauczył się jak się postawić. – Obiecuję, że później zanudzę cię każdym najdrobniejszym szczegółem. A teraz wracając do interesów... Harry przestań robić tą minę!

\- Którą? – Spytał niewinnie wciąż wydymając dolną wargę jednocześnie wyginając usta w podkówkę.

\- Właśnie tą. Później ci opowiem. Koniec dyskusji. – Niezadowolone prychnięcie było jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskał. – Jak z dzieckiem, na wszystkie herbaty świata. – Pokręcił głową z trudem powstrzymując rozczulony uśmiech. Obrażony Harry był zbyt słodki. – Carter chce zacząć promocję nowej książki. Tak wiem, że nie wiadomo, kiedy ją skończysz, o ile w ogóle to zrobisz... Ała! Nie bij mnie! W każdym razie to wcale nie jest taka głupia myśl.

\- Co dokładniej masz na myśli mówiąc promocja? – Brunet czuł, że to właśnie będzie część, która mu się nie spodoba. I po usłyszeniu kolejnych słów Liama okazało się, że miał rację.

\- Zaproponował spotkanie z fanami. Zanim się nie zgodzisz mogę przynajmniej przedstawić ci argumenty za tym pomysłem?

\- Już cię przeciągnął na swoją stronę? – Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed przewróceniem oczami. Poczuł delikatne uczucie zawodu. Miał nadzieję, ze, chociaż Liam będzie stał za nim, ale jak widać wystarczyła odrobina magii Cartera i proszę, już śpiewa jak mu zagrają.

\- Nie, zawsze będę po twojej stronie idioto. Wbij to sobie raz a dobrze do tego twojego napuszonego łba i mnie nie denerwuj. – Czasem niepewność Styles'a i jego chroniczny brak zaufania doprowadzał Payne'a do rozpaczy. Ciągłe udowadnianie, że nie ma o co się martwić było męczące. Nabrał powietrza głęboko w płuca i jak najspokojniejszym głosem zaczął wyjaśniać pomysł, który na początku sam odrzucił, jednak po dłuższym zastanowieniu, negocjacjach i modyfikacjach okraszonych warczeniem wydawcy, uznał go za ciekawy i nietypowy. Nie słyszał o żadnym autorze, który w taki sposób promowałby swoje książki. – Za dwa tygodnie jest Halloween i w tym samym czasie organizowane są targi książki i spotkania z pisarzami.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz. – Potwierdzenie bycia po jego stronie nieco go uspokoiło, ale wciąż był sceptycznie nastawiony. Do tego zmęczenie zaczynało na nowo dawać mu się we znaki. Kilka razy zgiął i wyprostował palce dłoni, starając się odgonić znajome uczucie. – Miałeś nie owijać w bawełnę tylko mówić prosto z mostu.

\- W Halloween ludzie się przebierają, więc mógłbyś bez problemu spotkać się z czytelnikami i wciąż pozostać anonimowy.

\- Wilk syty i owca cała – mruknął Styles ożywiając się odrobinę. To mogło się udać.

\- Dokładnie. Idealne i nowatorskie rozwiązanie! – Payne był naprawdę podekscytowany, bo Harry nie odrzucił tego od razu, co już było małym zwycięstwem.

\- Nie wiem jak na to wpadłeś Liam, ale podoba mi się ten pomysł – przyznał brunet z szerokim uśmiechem na widok rumieńca na twarzy przyjaciela. – Nie udawaj skromnisia, to oczywiste, że pomysł jest twój, a nie Cartera... on nie jest tak subtelny. Jest tylko jeden problem.

\- Jaki?

\- O ile się nie mylę to w Londynie nie ma żadnych targów książki przed Halloween. – Spojrzał na chłopaka z podniesionymi w wyrazie oczekiwania brwiami.

\- Bo to nie będzie Londyn. Targi odbywają się w piątkowy wieczór przed długim weekendem. W Berlinie.

\- W Berlinie powiadasz? – Brunet nie mógł nic poradzić na jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, który przeciął mu twarz. – To się nawet dobrze składa.

\- Tak? – Stwierdzenie, że Liam był zaskoczony było dużym niedopowiedzeniem. Prędzej spodziewał się narzekania niż zadowolenia.

\- Tak. – Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że ten wyjazd będzie czymś dobrym. I być może ten okropny poniedziałek jednak w finalnym rozliczeniu nie będzie taki zły. – Tak się składa, że dziś zostałem poinformowany przez profesora Westa o kolejnym wyjeździe pod koniec miesiąca. Do Berlina właśnie.

\- Czyli się zgadzasz? – Oczy Liama błyszczały z podekscytowania. Niewielkim nakładem pracy, tak naprawdę używając jedynie całej swojej kreatywności osiągnął coś, czego nikt z wydawnictwa nie był w stanie przez lata. Harry Styles zgodził się spotkać z czytelnikami.

\- Tak zgadzam się – potwierdził Harry wstając i nastawiając wodę na kolejną herbatę. – A teraz zmiataj stąd zanim zmienię zdanie. Będę pisać. – Palce świerzbiły go, od kiedy wrócił do domu, jednak przez zmęczenie ignorował to. Teraz jednak senność odeszła i nie marzył o niczym innym jak o chwili sam na sam ze swoim laptopem.

\- Tak jest szefie! – Zasalutował Payne, szybko zbierając się do wyjścia.

\- Kretyn.

 

**~*~**

 

Dochodziła piąta po południu a jedynym zajęciem Louis'a od kiedy wrócił z tego nieszczęsnego lunchu, który mimo wszystko zakończył się powodzeniem, były próby stworzenia idealnego samolociku z papieru. Takiego, który pięknym lotem poszybowałby z jego miejsca za biurkiem do kosza na śmieci, który postawił przy drzwiach. Jednak sądząc po podłodze zasłanej białymi modelami i wciąż pustym koszu, nie byłby dobrym projektantem maszyn latających, co zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Bo czekał.

Od kiedy przekroczył drzwi biura wprawiając w zdziwienie współpracowników swoim zwyczajnym zachowaniem hamował śmiech. Podczas robienia sobie kawy z trudem powstrzymywał się przed nuceniem skocznych melodyjek. Gdy wchodził do swojego gabinetu a szepty za nim zaczęły narastać prawie udusił się napojem trzymanym w ustach. Do lunchu, który dalej wywoływał nieprzyjemne uczucie gdzieś w dole brzucha, wykonywał rzetelnie swoje obowiązki, jednak po powrocie i zrobieniu sobie kolejnej okropnej kawy cały swój czas poświęcił na składanie samolotów i czekanie. Tylko raz oderwał się od swojego zajęcia, tylko po to by sprawdzić prywatnego maila, całkowicie ignorując firmową skrzynkę, która pękała w szwach. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia rzucane mu przez szklane ściany, jednak ignorował je. Czekał, dobrze wiedząc, że prędzej czy później w jego gabinecie pojawi się osoba, z którą chciał się rozmówić.

Gdy wskazówki zegara powieszonego nad drzwiami wskazywały, że do końca jego zmiany pozostało jeszcze piętnaście minut, a Louis wypuszczał właśnie jeden z bardziej udanych modeli, ktoś wpadł do środka z rozmachem sprawiając, że tor lotu złożonego papieru zmienił się, przez co zamiast wylądować w koszu odbił się od odzianej w niebieską koszulę piersi. Warknął niezadowolony. Ignorując obecność kogoś jeszcze w pokoju sięgnął po kolejną kartkę i nie przerwał składania nawet, gdy ta osoba stanęła po drugiej stronie jego biurka. Uruchomił wszystkie swoje zdolności aktorskie przygotowując się na przednią zabawę.

\- Tomlinson, dlaczego nie da się do ciebie dodzwonić? – Słysząc warczenie ucieszył się w duchu, że przynajmniej nie musiał słuchać tego irytującego piszczącego tonu. Podniósł zupełnie obojętne spojrzenie na swojego przełożonego, który już wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi a Louis nawet jeszcze nie zaczął się z nim bawić. Następnie rzucił okiem na telefon, którego słuchawka zwisała smętnie z kabla, huśtając się kilka centymetrów nad podłogą. Sięgnął do niej ręką i odłożył na widełki.

\- Ups, musiała w którymś momencie spaść. – Wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do składania, w duchu chichocząc złośliwie.

\- Dlaczego żadna z analiz nie jest skończona? – Kolejne warknięcie, tym razem bardziej nabuzowane.

\- Analiz? Przecież... - Louis przeniósł spojrzenie na monitor z otwartą pocztą robiąc przy tym najbardziej zdziwioną minę, na jaką było go stać. Musiał się naprawdę postarać, bo nie było to łatwe, gdy chciał wyć ze śmiechu. – Ojej, a skąd się tyle tego wzięło?

\- Tomlinson przestań sobie ze mną pogrywać i bierz się do roboty.

\- Dzisiaj to już i tak nie ma sensu czegokolwiek zaczynać. Za dziesięć minut kończy się moja zmiana. Analizy będą musiały poczekać. – Wzruszył ramionami odchylając się na fotelu i luźno splatając ramiona na piersi. Napawał się widokiem rozzłoszczonego mężczyzny, któremu naprawdę niewiele brakowało do wybuchu. Na to czekał.

\- Nawet nie myśl o wychodzeniu dopóki tego nie skończysz.

\- Bo co mi zrobisz? Zwolnisz mnie? – Zakpił pozwalając by drapieżny uśmiech rozciągnął jego usta. Niebieskie oczy błysnęły ostrzegawczo, sprawiając, że starszy mężczyzna wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

\- Nie jesteś niezastąpiony Tomlinson. Bierz się do pracy. – Donnovan naprawdę próbował brzmieć pewnie, wciąż napędzany przez olewcze zachowanie chłopaka. Jednak coś w wyrazie jego twarzy i całej postawie sprawiło, że mimo wszystko nie brzmiał do końca przekonywująco.

\- Nie jestem niezastąpiony? To dobrze. Może to sprawdzimy? – Spytał kpiącym tonem kilkoma kliknięciami wysyłając przygotowane dokumenty do drukarki. Po chwili sięgnął po jeszcze ciepłe kartki na kilku stawiając swój podpis. – Proszę. – Wcisnął kartki w lekko drżące dłonie swojego przełożonego. Głos Louisa był spokojny i tak chłodny, że zdawało się, że temperatura powietrza znacząco spadła. A przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Donnovan.

\- Co to? – Spytał, czując ciężar kartek w dłoniach. Próbował powstrzymać ich drżenie, ale nie był w stanie. Zupełnie jakby jego ciało reagowało instynktownie na zagrożenie.

\- Sam sprawdź – odpowiedział Louis zbierając kilka osobistych drobiazgów do swojej teczki. Po chwili wahania umieścił w niej również zszywacz wzorując się na typowych scenach z filmów. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić – wysapał mężczyzna wpatrując się zszokowany w dokumenty. Wytłuszczone litery przyciągały wzrok, ale mózg nie chciał przyswoić czytanych informacji. To było niemożliwe.

\- Przed chwilą stwierdziłeś, że nie jestem niezastąpiony. Więc teraz będziesz miał okazję w udowodnieniu tego. – Louis z uwagą obserwował wszystkie zmiany, jakie zachodziły na twarzy jego przełożonego, ciesząc się, w duchu ze sposobu, w jaki to rozegrał. Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno, jego, co prawda była wciąż lekko ciepła, ale i tak czuł się wybornie. Strach i rozpacz widniejący w oczach jego rozmówcy sprawiał, że przyjemne dreszcze przechodziły przez jego ciało. – Kopie zostały wysłane do kadr i działu prawnego, nie musisz się do nich fatygować. – Dodał czując jakby wbijał kolejny gwóźdź do trumny mężczyzny. I było to naprawdę przyjemne.

\- Nie możesz...

\- Mogę i właśnie to robię. – Wzruszył ramionami szatyn, zupełnie jakby to, że właśnie złożył wypowiedzenie i pozwał firmę nie było niczym wielkim. – Wszystkie decyzje mają swoje konsekwencje Donnovan i powiem ci szczerze, że rozegrałbym to zupełnie inaczej gdyby nie pewne okoliczności, które wręcz wymagały drastycznych kroków. – Zimne jak lód słowa wydawały się docierać z opóźnieniem do skamieniałego mężczyzny, który w dalszym ciągu nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się działo, jednak doskonale zrozumiał, o czym mówił Tomlinson. – A teraz wybacz, ale mój czas pracy właśnie dobiegł końca. – Rzucił Louis na odchodne i spokojnym krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu uśmiechając się szeroko. I nawet, jeśli wyraz jego oczu spowodował, że kilku pracowników wzdrygnęło się ze strachu to zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Właśnie odegrał się na człowieku, który skrzywdził jego przyjaciela uderzając tam gdzie najbardziej bolało, w jego karierę, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak trudno będzie wytłumaczyć to, co właśnie zaszło zarządowi.

 

**~*~**

 

Zaparkował pod swoim budynkiem jakiś czas później wciąż nie mogąc pozbyć się z twarzy uśmiechu. Odpalił papierosa ruszając w stronę wejścia, rozkoszując się dymem wypełniającym płuca zmieszanym ze smakiem wolności. Świat wydawał się dużo bardziej kolorowy i radosny, i nawet widok Malika czekającego przy frontowych drzwiach nie sprawił, że to się zmieniło. Spodziewał się go tutaj, dlatego przystanął obok i w ciszy kończyli swoje papierosy, po czym, w dalszym ciągu bez słowa, udali się do mieszkania. Nie potrzebowali rozmawiać, nie w wypadku, gdy oboje myśleli o tym samym, martwiąc się o przyjaciela. Tomlinson ze zdziwieniem zauważył już jakiś czas temu, że jeśli w grę wchodził Niall, to Zayn przestawał być aż takim kutasem. Dalej nim był, jednak w jego sarkastyczne i tajemnicze zachowanie wplatała się pewna czułość, gdy tylko w pobliżu znajdował się irlandzki chłopiec.

Mieszkanie było ciche, co zaniepokoiło Louis'a na tyle, by szybkim krokiem udał się do salonu, bo jak podejrzewał tam czas spędzał Niall. I nie mylił się, zastał chłopaka zwiniętego w kulkę na kanapie, ponownie otoczonego opakowaniami do ciastek. Spał, pochrapując cicho przez zatkany nos, który jak Louis podejrzewał był wynikiem płaczu. Malik, który pojawił się w pomieszczeniu zaraz za nim, zaczął w ciszy sprzątać papierki, podczas gdy szatyn przykucnął przy głowie śpiącego przyjaciela i delikatnie przeczesał jego włosy chcąc go obudzić. Wydawał się tak kruchy, że serce mi się łamało.

\- Niall, obudź się – powiedział, i już po chwili mógł spojrzeć w zaczerwienione oczy.

\- Cześć. Przepraszam za bałagan, zaraz się tym za... - Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po czystym salonie marszcząc brwi. – Zajmę?

\- Za późno. – Zayn przysiadł na kanapie, uprzedni zrzucając z niej nogi Irlandczyka i kiedy ten posłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie trzepnął go w głowę. – Za ukrywanie ważnych informacji, idioto.

\- Przemoc w rodzinie... - mruknął Louis uśmiechając się i przysiadając na oparciu mebla.

\- Zamknij się, bo dopiero mogę zacząć stosować tą przemoc – sarkną Malik, uśmiechając się cynicznie. – Zjadłbym coś. – Zmiana tematu była szybka i bardzo w stylu mulata, który uniósł brew czekając na reakcję swoich przyjaciół.

\- Dobry pomysł, umieram z głodu – podłapał szybko Tomlinson, rzeczywiście czując ssanie w żołądku. To wcale nie tak, że podczas lunchu był w stanie przełknąć wystarczającą ilość jedzenia. 

\- Ja nie jestem głodny – mruknął Niall bawiąc się palcami.

\- Bujać to my, a nie nas, Frytko – prychnął Zayn przeglądając swój telefon w poszukiwaniu czegoś, na co wszyscy mieliby ochotę. Uśmiechnął się znajdując odpowiednią restaurację trafiającą w ich gusta i złożył zamówienie. – No, to jedzonko będzie za pół godziny. Ja stawiam, jako że oboje macie teraz status bezrobotnych. – Uśmiechnął się radośnie, chowając urządzenie do kieszeni.

\- Pieprzony jasnowidz – warknął Louis, kręcąc głową. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia skąd mulat wiedział tak dużo i tak szybko.

Niall przeskakiwał wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego naprawdę nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Owszem był bezrobotny i byłoby miło gdyby Malik nie wytykał mu tego, bo wciąż miał ochotę wyć nad swoim losem i pewnie by to robił gdyby nie obecność przyjaciół. W każdym razie, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego użył liczby mnogiej. Chyba, że... nie to było niemożliwe. Zerknął na Louisa, który prezentował najbardziej niewinny uśmiech na świecie i Horan byłby się nabrał gdyby nie złośliwe iskierki w niebieskich oczach. Poderwał się na równe nogi mając ochotę uderzyć chłopaka albo się rozpłakać, bo jeśli była to prawda była to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką ktoś dla niego zrobił. I najbardziej idiotyczna. Louis kochał swoją pracę, znaczy, kochał analizy i statystykę i liczby tak w ogóle, więc niepojętym było, że mógłby się zwolnić. Przez niego.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego – wyszeptał skamieniały.

\- Chyba jednak zrobiłem – odpowiedział Louis wzruszając ramionami. – To nic wielkiego i tak miałem złożyć wypowiedzenie.

\- Jak to?

\- Dostałem lepszą ofertę pracy, nie mówiłem ci? Właśnie, dlatego ten tutaj zaciągnął mnie do Barcelony. – Wskazał na Malika, który nie odrywając się od telefonu, który znów znalazł się w jego dłoni, po prostu pokazał mu środkowy palec.

\- Jakoś specjalnie się nie opierałeś i nawet na dobre ci to wyszło, więc cichaj.

\- Idiota, nikt tak już nie mówi – sarknął Tomlinson, siadając wygodniej na oparciu kanapy i spojrzał uśmiechnięty na wciąż stojącego Irlandczyka. – W każdym razie, zaczynam od stycznia, a póki, co mam pracować zdalnie. Moje wypowiedzenie było tylko kwestią czasu i naprawdę cieszę się, że już to zrobiłem. A mina Donnovana czytającego pozew to było złoto.

\- Jaka praca? Jaki pozew? – Horan w dalszym ciągu niewiele rozumiał.

\- Całkiem możliwe, że pozwałem firmę w twoim i moim imieniu... - Podrapał się po policzku, nie wiedząc jak na tą informację zareaguje przyjaciel.

\- O ja pierdolę, muszę się napić. – To mówiąc podszedł do barku i nie przejmując się szklankami wyciągnął butelkę burbonu pociągając solidny łyk prosto z gwinta. Lekko się wzdrygnął. – Okropny, amerykański szajs. Ile bym dał za porządną irlandzką whiskey, albo, chociaż tą angielską...

Dzwonek do drzwi przerwał dobrze znaną pozostałej dwójce tyradę nad wyższością whisky produkowanej na wyspach nad tą z ameryki, którą Irlandczyk wygłaszał za każdym razem. Zayn podniósł się, aby odebrać zamówienie, którym okazały się być soczyste burgery, podczas gdy Louis przyniósł z lodówki zimne piwa. W ciszy zajęli się swoimi porcjami, z czego szatyn naprawdę się cieszył, bo nie miał ochoty rozmawiać na temat pozwu, domyślając się, że Niall będzie starał się przekonać go do wycofania go. Ten chłopak był zdecydowanie zbyt dobry, ale tym razem Louis nie miał zamiaru mu ustąpić. Gdy opakowania były puste, a na stole pojawiły się kolejne butelki złotego trunku, przyjemną ciszę przerwał cichy głos Malika.

\- Słuchajcie, skoro oboje macie teraz wolne, a sprawę w sądzie wygracie, czyli biedni też nie będziecie, to, co powiecie na krótki wyjazd?

\- W sensie? – Louis pociągnął łyk wpatrując się uważnym wzrokiem w mulata. Miał wrażenie, że ten coś kombinował, intuicja mówiła mu, że ma rację i że to pytanie wcale nie było przypadkowe.

\- Myślałem, że moglibyśmy spędzić długi weekend przed Halloween w jakimś fajny miejscu, trochę się rozerwać, zapomnieć o problemach.

\- Stary, do Halloween zostały ponad dwa tygodnie – jęknął Niall, chociaż sam pomysł wyjazdu przypadł mu do gustu. Dawno nie był nigdzie poza Miami. Chciał gdzieś pojechać, ale zupełnie nie miał głowy do planowania.

\- To naprawdę nie tak dużo czasu. No dalej chłopaki, będzie fajnie. Sam wszystkim się zajmę.

\- Właśnie to mnie przeraża – bąknął Louis uchylając się sprawnie przed lecącą w jego stronę poduszką. – Ale wchodzę w to, co mi szkodzi. Niall? – Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który bez słowa upił łyk piwa i przez chwilę zapatrzył się na miasto skąpane w popołudniowym słońcu.

\- To gdzie jedziemy? – Spytał uśmiechając się lekko i po raz pierwszy od kilku dni nie był to wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Cóż, właśnie zarezerwowałem bilety do Berlina – rzucił spokojnie Zayn, wybuchając śmiechem, gdy Louis zakrztusił się swoim piwem. – Kupić ci butelkę dla dzieci Tommo?

 

**~*~**

 

\- Przypomnijcie mi, dlaczego dałem się na to namówić – jęczał Niall, gdy taksówka zatrzymała się przed niewielkim domkiem gdzieś na obrzeżach Miami.

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć – sarknął Zayn wysiadając z samochodu i siłą powstrzymując się od trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

\- Przegraliście w karty – przypomniał im Louis, gdy stanął na chodniku i uśmiechnął się na widok światła w kuchennym oknie.

Po akcji ratunkowej po jego zakrztuszeniu się na wieść, że Malik mówiąc o wyjeździe miał na myśli kolejną podróż za ocean a nie po prostu wypad do Vegas czy Atlanty i po entuzjastycznej reakcji Horana, postanowili zabić czas grając w karty. Jednak zwykła rozgrywka znudziła im się zaledwie po kilku minutach, więc zaczęli grać na rozkazy, ale dopiero, gdy ktoś osiągnął pięć wygranych. I tak jakoś dziwnie się złożyło, że to Louis pierwszy dobił do takiego wyniku.

\- Bo oszukiwałeś – wymamrotał pod nosem Niall, sprawnie odskakując od łokcia, który bardzo chciał się zapoznać z jego żebrami. Prychnął na głośne „Wcale nie" Tomlinsona i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nie było to miejsce, w które sam by przyjechał i po minie Mulata mógł stwierdzić, że myśli on to samo. – Na pewno wiesz, co robisz? – Spytał, wciąż lekko zdezorientowany, bo nie dość, że znajdowali się w bardzo podrzędnej dzielnicy miasta, to jeszcze w drodze tutaj Louis kazał zatrzymać się przy sklepie i poszedł na zakupy, wracając jeszcze bardziej uśmiechniętym. Louis Tomlinson uśmiechnięty po zakupach?! Chodzący na zakupy z własnej woli?! To było dla Niall'a za dużo.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, co robie. Nie marudź, będzie fajnie zobaczysz. – To mówiąc ruszył w stronę drzwi wesoło huśtając materiałową torbą trzymaną w dłoni. Pewnie zapukał i odsunął się o krok słysząc znajome mamrotanie i trzask zardzewiałego zamka.

\- Tho... Louis? A cóż ty tu robisz? Skaranie boskie z tobą, dzieciaku.

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć Anabell – zaśmiał się mężczyzna całując pomarszczony policzek staruszki i uchylając się od ciosu ścierką. – Mam herbatę i przyprowadziłem przyjaciół! – Uniósł torbę w dłoniach udowadniając swoje słowa, drugą ręką wskazując za siebie, na osłupiałego Niall'a i Zayna.

\- Masz szczęście, że masz herbatę – mruknęła kobieta odwracając się i ruszając do kuchni, w której od razu postawiła wysłużony czajnik na gazie.

Louis machnął dłonią na przyjaciół i wszedł za kobietą. Sądząc po trzasku zamka Malik z Horanem również znaleźli się w środku, z czego naprawdę się cieszył. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego ich tutaj przyprowadził, po prostu wydało się to dobrym pomysłem. Wskazał chłopakom krzesła, podczas gdy sam zajął się wyciąganiem kubków z szafek. Gdy herbata była gotowa, a delikatny aromat jaśminu wypełnił małe pomieszczenie staruszka odwróciła się do swoich gości skupiając wyczekujące spojrzenie na Louis'ie. Z radością zauważyła drobną zmianę w jego oczach, ale postanowiła to przemilczeć, czekając aż ten przedstawi jej swoich towarzyszy, na których starała się do tej pory nie zwracać uwagi. Tomlinson chcąc zyskać na czasie upił łyk herbaty ze wszystkich sił starając się nie skrzywić, na co Niall zareagował parsknięciem w swój kubek. Anabell spojrzała na niego po raz pierwszy i aż zabrakło jej tchu.

\- Wyglądasz zupełnie jak Nico – wyrwało się jej, gdy uważnie skanowała łagodną twarz i niebieskie oczy wypełnione dobrocią. Chłopak przed nią był tak podobny do dawnego znajomego, że przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że cofnęła się do tamtych dobrych czasów, gdy jaśminowa herbata nigdy się nie kończyła, a jej kuchnia wypełniona była śmiechem. Do dni, gdy Albert i Thomas byli stałymi gośćmi. – Skóra zdjęta...

\- Em... nie wiem, kto to Nico, ale ja jestem Niall i bardzo miło mi panią poznać – odpowiedział uprzejmie Horan posyłając kobiecie lekko nerwowy uśmiech.

\- Jaką panią? Nie jestem taka stara – ofuknęła go pacając ścierką po głowie, na co Louis roześmiał się głośno, prawie spadając z krzesła. – Niewychowany gówniarzu zachowuj się, bo będziesz znowu pielił grządki. – Pogroziła palcem szatynowi, który wciąż chichocząc usiadł prosto.

\- Jest noc Anabell – odpyskował butnie, uwielbiając sposób, w jaki kobieta się napuszała. Dobrze wiedziała, że się jej nie bał, w przeciwieństwie do Kevina i jak widać Niall'a, który skulił się odrobinę starając się wyglądać na mniejszego. Och, będzie się z niego śmiał jeszcze przez długi czas.

\- A co to ma na rzeczy, dostaniesz latarkę i do roboty. – Wywróciła oczami, gdy chłopak znów się zaśmiał. Ulokowała spojrzenie na ostatnim chłopaku, który siedział do niej tyłem. Było w nim coś dziwnie znajomego, ale nie potrafiła stwierdzić, co dokładnie. – A to, kto?

\- To również mój przyjaciel. Chociaż tak mnie czasem irytuję, że nie wiem, czemu się z nim przyjaźnię – rzucił luźno Louis, uśmiechając się kpiąco do Malika, ale wbrew wszystkim oczekiwaniom nie otrzymał żadnej sarkastycznej odpowiedzi. Mulat siedział zaciskając lekko palce na ciepłym kubku i wydawał się być myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Szatyn zmarszczył brwi i szturchnął go pod stołem. – Zayn, wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, tak... Tylko się zamyśliłem – odpowiedział Mulat podnosząc kubek do ust i upijając łyk ciepłego naparu.

Anabell przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że słuch płata jej figle, jednak szybko odrzuciła taką możliwość. Może i była stara, ale nie aż tak. Powolnym krokiem okrążyła stół wbijając uważne spojrzenie w ostatniego mężczyznę i gdy w końcu mogła zobaczyć jego twarz usiadła szybko czując zawroty głowy. Gdyby ktoś opowiedział jej coś podobnego, gdyby nie miała przed własnymi oczami we własnej kuchni żywego dowodu nigdy by w to nie uwierzyła. Bo to było niemożliwe. Absolutnie niemożliwe. Rzuciła szybko okiem na pozostałych chłopców, którzy pogrążyli się w cichej rozmowie zupełnie nic nie zauważając, po czym wróciła do ostatniego z gości i poczuła jak brakuje jej powietrza, gdy ciemne oczy, spotkały jej własne. Uniosła dłoń do ust, trącając przy tym kubek, który z głośnym trzaskiem upadł na podłogę rozbijając się na milion kawałków, ale nie docierało to do niej. Jedyne, co miała przed oczami to te znajome rysy twarzy, których nie widziała od lat.

\- Anabell, wszystko dobrze? Nie poparzyłaś się? – Ze stanu otępienia wyrwał ją dopiero dotyk dłoni na jej ramieniu i zmartwiony głos Louisa. Zebrała się w sobie i posłała szatynowi uspokajający uśmiech, wciąż kątem oka zerkając na mulata.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Jestem dziś trochę niezdarna – zaśmiała się, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi zbyt sztucznie. Uniesiona w górę ciemna brew udowodniła jej, że nie wszyscy w pomieszczeniu dali się nabrać. Jak zawsze. Pokręciła delikatnie głową odganiając od siebie wszystkie myśli i wspomnienia, które atakowały ją z każdej strony. Bo to było niemożliwe.

Resztę wieczoru i dużą część nocy cała czwórka, a po pojawieniu się Kevina, który zmęczony po pracy pojawił się tuż po północy, spędziła na rozmowach, żartach i przekomarzaniu się. Anabell była sobą, dogadywała, radziła, pocieszała, a gdy było trzeba smagała ścierką, za co zawsze otrzymywała wybuch śmiechu od Louis'a i wywrócenie oczami od Kevina. Atmosfera była przyjemna i naprawdę rodzinna. Zupełnie jakby to nie było ich pierwsze spotkanie w takim gronie, jakby znali się od dawna. Od czasu do czasu staruszka rzucała ukradkowe spojrzenia na Zayna i zawsze wtedy łapał jej wzrok, ale pozostawał tak samo zamknięty i niedostępny jak zawsze. Jedynie patrzył na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym wracał do rozmowy uśmiechając się i rzucając sarkastycznymi uwagami, które nastolatek mieszkający z Anabell wręcz spijał z jego ust.

Gdy mężczyźni w końcu stwierdzili, że pora się zbierać nie zatrzymywała ich. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła za oddalającą się taksówką nie mogąc pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia osiadającego gdzieś w okolicach jej żołądka. Myśli krążyły wokół ciemnoskórego młodzieńca, starając się jakoś logicznie wytłumaczyć to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Nie potrafiła tego zrobić, bo żadne logiczne wyjaśnienie nie tłumaczyło tego, co Zayn Malik robił tej nocy w jej małej kuchni. Nie udało jej się również odgonić od siebie wrażenia, że podczas tego wieczoru brakowało przy stole jeszcze dwóch osób.


	11. 11. ...Again

Do Berlina dotarli w nocy z czwartku na piątek, więc zaraz po zameldowaniu się w hotelu położyli się spać, unikając dzięki temu jet lagu, z czego Louis był bardzo zadowolony. Teraz siedzieli w hotelowej restauracji delektując się późnym śniadaniem bez słowa, wciąż zbyt ospali by wykrzesać w sobie siłę na rozmowę. Loty transatlantyckie, nawet te w pierwszej klasie z wszystkimi jej dogodnościami, wysysały z człowieka wszystkie siły. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z ciśnieniem, w końcu nigdzie sok pomidorowy nie smakował tak dobrze jak w przestworzach, a może chodziło o bycie zamkniętym przez długie godziny w metalowej latającej puszce? Louis nigdy tak naprawdę się nad tym nie zastanawiał, jedynie kwestia soku nie była mu obca, bo na ziemi wręcz go od niego odrzucało, a w samolocie mógł spokojnie popijać Krwawą Mary. Chyba, że chodziło o wódkę?

Pijąc swoją nawet znośną kawę przyglądał się Niall’owi, który mimo wciąż widocznego zmęczenia, nerwowo wiercił się na krześle. Było widać, że był podekscytowany. Za to Zayn siedzący obok był jak zawsze żywą definicją perfekcji i opanowania, które łamało się przy każdym łyku kawy, na którą nie potrafił się nie krzywić. Louis mógł na to tylko prychnąć pod nosem i pokręcić głową, bo bawiła go obsesja przyjaciela na punkcie tego napoju. Zaczepka przeszła bez echa zupełnie jak wiele innych, co w ostatnich dniach stało się normą. Malik znacznie częściej odpływał myślami niż rzucał ciętymi ripostami, co powinno zmartwić Tomlinsona, ale coś mówiło mu, żeby się nie przejmował. Więc tego nie robił.

Rozejrzał się po całkiem pełnej restauracji, zahaczając spojrzeniem o foyer hotelu, które dobrze widział ze swojego miejsca. Myślami krążył wokół planu pobytu, którego oczywiście nie mieli, bo wspólnie stwierdzili, że pójście na żywioł i improwizacja będą dużo lepsze. Sam nie był tego tak do końca pewny, ale został przegłosowany, więc pozostało mu tylko podporządkować się i mieć nadzieję, że jednak wyjazd okaże się sukcesem. Zatrzymał wzrok na nastolatce, która podekscytowana piszczała i żywo gestykulowała wymachując jedną z ulotek ułożonych na stojaku koło recepcji; jak we wszystkich hotelach były to informacje na temat zabytków i wydarzeń, taki niezbędnik turysty powoli wypychany przez aplikacje na telefon. Louis sam nie wiedział, czemu, ale wstał bez słowa i odprowadzany zdziwionymi spojrzeniami przyjaciół, ruszył w tamtą stronę. Może to była ciekawość, a może po prostu intuicja kazała mu sięgnąć po ten sam kolorowy skrawek papieru, którym chwilę wcześniej podniecała się dziewczyna. Rzucił pobieżnie wzrokiem na zapisaną kartkę, jednak szybko wrócił do początku czytając tym razem uważnie. I naprawdę nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że sam miał ochotę skakać jak nastolatka, kiedy sens zapisanych słów docierał do niego, jednak był poważnym, dorosłym mężczyzną, więc po prostu ograniczył się do ogromnego uśmiechu i szybkiego powrotu do stolika. To, że szedł tanecznym krokiem postanowił przemilczeć.

\- No panowie, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja już mam plan na dzisiejszy wieczór – oznajmił, kładąc ulotkę na stole i siadając na swoim miejscu.

\- Halloweenowy Targ Książek – przeczytał Niall, nachylając się lekko i próbując dostrzec coś niezwykłego w tym zwykłym ogłoszeniu. Mimo usilnych chęci nie znalazł nic. – Co w tym takiego ciekawego?

\- Ignorant… - westchnął Louis, kręcąc głową, po czym spojrzał z nadzieją na Zayna, wzruszył ramionami zgadzając się z Irlandczykiem. – No weź Z., kto, jak kto ale ty powinieneś to załapać.

\- Nie bardzo.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nie zostawiłeś mózgu w walizce? Nie ważne, nie odpowiadaj. Pamiętasz książkę, którą czytałeś u mnie jakiś czas temu? – Mulat skinął głową w potwierdzeniu, co sprawiło, że uśmiech Louis’a jeszcze się poszerzył. – Kto jest jej autorem?

\- Albert Thomas – odpowiedział natychmiast, wciąż nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza szatyn. Po jego słowach Louis wskazał na ulotkę leżącą między nimi i zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, gdy oczy mulata otworzyły się w szoku. – Nie możliwe…

\- A jednak.

\- Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi? – Odezwał się dotąd milczący Niall, który absolutnie nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten cały Thomas czy Albert czy jak mu tam było. A tym bardziej nie rozumiał, dlaczego spotkanie z nim wprawiło jego przyjaciół w taką ekscytację.

\- Albert Thomas to pisarz, Niall – zaczął Louis, ale blondyn szybko mu przerwał twierdząc, że aż tak głupi to nie jest. – W każdym razie do tej pory wydał dwie książki, naprawdę dobre książki. Takie, od których nie da się oderwać dopóki nie dojdziesz do końca, co jest naprawdę niespotykane, jeśli chodzi o te z gatunku historycznych. Czytając je czujesz się jakbyś z każdym słowem przenosił się w opisywaną epokę, jakbyś naprawdę tam żył mogąc doświadczyć wszystkiego tego, czego doświadczają bohaterowie. Nie wiem jak on to robi, naprawdę nie wiem, ale jest dobry. Cholernie dobry.

\- A najlepsze jest to, że nikt nie wie, kim on jest. Pojawił się znikąd jakieś cztery lata temu i od tamtej pory nigdy nie spotkał się z czytelnikami – kontynuował Zayn bawiąc się torebką cukru.

\- Nie ma Facebooka, nie ma Instagrama, nie ma nawet Twittera. Facet, bo ja naprawdę sądzę, że jest to mężczyzna, chociaż to również pozostaje zagadką, nie istnieje w Internecie. – Louis na pewno nie przyzna się do tego, że swego czasu szukał wszystkich możliwych informacji na temat autora książek, od których nie mógł się oderwać i śledził wszystkie teorie fanów, próbując wyłapać, chociaż ziarnko prawy, strzępek prawdziwych informacji. Nie, na pewno nie powie tego na głos.

\- To zupełnie jak Pan Tajemniczy Styles – zaśmiał się Niall zupełnie nie pojmując ekscytacji jakimś pisarzyną, jednak widok Tomlinsona i Malika na skraju ataku fangirlingu był niesamowitym doświadczeniem.

\- Tak, zupełnie jak Styles – mruknął Louis utrzymując uśmiech na twarzy, mimo że szpilka wbita przez przyjaciela bolała. Przeszukał Internet docierając do jego najciemniejszych zakątków tylko po to by znaleźć lakoniczne notatki o wykładach, które Harry Styles prowadził w wielu miejscach na świecie. Poza tym nie wiedział nic, nie znał jego wieku, nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie pracuje, nie miał nawet jednego maleńkiego rozmazanego zdjęcia. Nic zupełnie nic. I ta nieobecność w Internecie w dzisiejszych czasach będących bądź, co bądź erą digitalizacji była czymś niezwykłym. Unikatowym. Denerwującym i zarazem pięknym.

\- Czyli co, wieczorem się przebieramy i idziemy dorwać tego waszego autorzynę od siedmiu boleści… Cholera Malik, ogarnij się! – Krzyknął Horan, gdy pognieciona torebka cukru uderzyła go w środek czoła. – Pytaniem za milion punktów jest, co robimy do wieczora?

\- Jak to, co? Podbijamy Berlin! – Wykrzyknął Louis wywołując tym głośny śmiech Irlandczyka i zrezygnowane wywrócenie oczami mulata.

 

**~*~**

 

Nadgarstek bolał go już od dłuższego czasu, ale mimo wszystko zaciskał zęby i podpisywał kolejne książki, ulotki, zeszyty a nawet stare paragony. Musiał dwa razy poprosić o nowy pisak i z tego, co widział i ten był już na wykończeniu. Nigdy w życiu nie złożył tylu autografów, tak naprawdę w całej swojej karierze podpisał może dwieście książek, które później czytelnicy mogli wygrać w konkursach. A teraz siedział już drugą godzinę, wypisywał trzeci marker i dzielnie spełniał marzenie ludzi stojących w długiej kolejce. Przy okazji sprawiał, że jego wydawca był zadowolony, co tak naprawdę było na bardzo dalekim miejscu jego priorytetów. W tym konkretnym momencie cieszył się, że twarz ma zakrytą maską i nikt nie może zobaczyć grymasu, który, z każdą kolejną fiszką pozostawioną na czymś podsuniętym przez fana, stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Nie sądził, że będzie w stanie wytrzymać dużo dłużej, choć naprawdę nie chciał zawieźć czytelników. Jednak kolejka wijąca się przez prawie całą halę targów przypominała mu raczej skręcającego się węża gotowego do ataku. I miał dziwne wrażenie, że to on był ofiarą. Zmęczoną ilością ludzi ofiarą, która nie chciała dłużej tu być.

Machnął dłonią na stojącego w pobliżu Liama, gdy kolejna osoba oddaliła się zadowolona od stolika. Był to ich znak, który ustalili gdyby potrzebował przerwy, bo przez kostiumy nie mogli nawet zobaczyć własnych oczu. Jego agent wraz z ochroniarzami wstrzymał napływ ludzi i Harry ignorując niezadowolone prychnięcia w końcu mógł rozruszać zastałe mięśnie. Potrzebował odpoczynku, a nie krótkiej przerwy. I drinka. Uszczęśliwianie ludzi było przyjemne, wszystkie miłe słowa łechtały go, ale wszystko miało swoje granice. A on właśnie dotarł do swojej.

\- Jeśli podpiszę jeszcze, chociaż jeden papierek to, jak herbatę kocham, coś rozwalę… - mruknął do przyjaciela, który zbliżył się do niego. Nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale mógł się założyć o wszystkie skrypty historyczne świata, że malowała się na niej troska. – Kończymy to, nie dam rady więcej. Niech Carter idzie się pieprzyć.

\- Dobrze. Daj mi chwilę, powiadomię organizatorów i zwijamy się na drinka, czy coś. – Cichy głos Liama był jak miód na jego zmęczone uszy.

\- Tylko drinka. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę mógł zrzucić z siebie to przebranie. Naprawdę Liam, twoja obsesja na punkcie Marvel’a zaczyna mnie przerażać. Nocne Elfy? Serio? – Parsknął uśmiechając się pod swoją maską.

\- Och zamknij się. Zaraz wracam. – Payne odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę gdzie po raz ostatni widział jednego z organizatorów ciesząc się, że nikt nie może zobaczyć jego zarumienionej twarzy. Lubił Marvel’a, i co z tego? Oba przebrania zapewniły im całkowitą anonimowość, więc Styles nie powinien się czepiać. – Głupi idiota – mruknął pod nosem w końcu dostrzegając osobę, której szukał i w kilku krótkich słowach przekazał wiadomość o końcu tego przedstawiania. Pozostawał głuchy na prośby, o chociaż pół godziny więcej, bo liczył się dla niego tylko Harry i jego dobre samopoczucie.

Gdy tylko przez głośniki został podany komunikat o końcu spotkania, brunet podniósł się ze swojego miejsca czując jak zdrętwiałe nogi buntują się na nagły ruch. Lekkie zawroty głowy przez szybką zmianę pozycji i niewielką ilość jedzenia, jaką dziś miał okazję zjeść sprawiły, że niezadowolone jęki tłumu docierały do niego przytłumione. Uwielbiał swoich czytelników, ale nie miał zamiaru dać im zajechać się na śmierć. Pomachał do stojącej najbliżej grupki i ruszył za Liamem do pokoju, który został udostępniony im przez organizatorów. Jego agent naprawdę się postarał, pilnując by miał dwa niezależne wejścia, przez co dostali się tutaj niezauważeni i tak samo będą mogli opuścić targi. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły ściągnął maskę odrzucając ją gdzieś w bok i przeczesał palcami przyklapnięte włosy.

\- Od razu lepiej – westchnął zrzucając ciężką pelerynę i górę stroju, uśmiechając się jednocześnie do Liama, który mocował się ze spodniami. – To, co, drink? – Spytał do końca uwalniając się od niewygodnego przebrania i z ulgą witając delikatny materiał czarnej koszuli na swoich ramionach. Zabawy w przebieranki Halloweenowe nie były dla niego, dlatego postawił na pozostanie we własnych ciuchach, w których czuł się pewnie i wygodnie. Payne skinął głową w odpowiedzi i już po chwili spokojnym krokiem kierowali się do wyjścia, zupełnie jakby byli zwykłymi odwiedzającymi.

Przed halą zebrało się kilka grupek dyskutujących między sobą o tajemniczym autorze, który zniknął po zaledwie dwóch godzinach, na co Harry miał ochotę prychnąć, bo dla jego nadgarstka nie były to tylko dwie godziny. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie czuł dyskomfort w tej części ciała. Nie zdążył usłyszeć niczego więcej, bo jego telefon rozdzwonił się sygnalizując przychodzące połączenie od mamy. Skinął Liamowi, który właśnie odpalał papierosa i odszedł kawałek skrywając się w cieniu przy jednej ze ścian budynku. Odebrał uśmiechając się lekko na podekscytowany głos rodzicielki, który zaatakował jego uszy i zaczął opowiadać.

Payne z lubością zaciągnął się gryzącym dymem skanując od niechcenia otoczenie i rozmawiających w grupkach ludzi. Z urywków mógł wywnioskować, że Harry był głównym tematem, co bardzo dobrze prognozowało na przyszłość. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie czując jak zmęczenie osiada mu na barkach, ale był to dobry ciężar po dobrze wykonanej pracy. Wolną dłonią wystukał wiadomość do Cartera z szybkim streszczeniem dnia, wiedząc, że w przeciwnym wypadku mężczyzna nie byłby zadowolony i swoimi telefonami zniszczyłby im długi weekend. Gdy chował telefon zerkając jednocześnie na Harry’ego, który w dalszym ciągu rozmawiał kryjąc się częściowo w cieniu, jedna z rozmów przyciągnęła jego uwagę. A dokładniej zrobił to głos, który wydawał się dziwnie znajomy. Przysunął się bliżej trójki mężczyzn starając się pozostać niezauważonym, a jednocześnie móc słyszeć dokładniej. Musiał się upewnić, że ma rację.

\- Zayn, mógłbyś przestać być takim kutasem, choć raz i zejść ze mnie. Sam przed chwilą jęczałeś, jakbyś zapomniał – warknął Louis odpalając kolejnego papierosa od niedopałka poprzedniego. Był zdenerwowany, bo to nie tak, że spotkanie z Albertem Thomasem było szczytem jego marzeń, ale podczas całego dnia zdążył się na to nastawić, a bardzo źle znosił rozczarowania. Wciąż nie był do końca poskładany psychicznie, jego uczucia stanowiły mieszankę na skraju wybuchu nawet mimo płachty zarzuconej na nie. Ostatnie dni były frustrujące i miał wrażenie, że wiadomość o zakończeniu spotkania z tym autorem, kiedy Louis był dwudziestą osobą w kolejce przelało falę goryczy. Mimo wszystko starał się trzymać emocje na wodzy. – Wiem, że to nie koniec świata, ale chyba mogę być wkurzony, prawda? I nie musicie się ze mnie śmiać.

\- Nikt się z ciebie nie śmieje – mruknął Zayn, na co Louis posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie w wskazał na duszącego się i czerwonego na twarzy Niall’a. – Och, przestań. Przecież wiesz, że ta irlandzka frytka jest niereformowalna.

\- Wiem – westchnął, jednocześnie wymierzając celny cios w potylicę blondyna, na co ten jęknął i odskoczył odrobinę. – Uspokój się, to nie jest zabawne. – Potarł nasadę nosa stwierdzając, że dzisiejszej nocy nie ma ochoty na jakiekolwiek eskapady. Czuł się zbyt rozchwiany emocjonalnie, nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego, ale wolał nie ryzykować. – Słuchajcie ja… - przerwał w połowie słowa, gdy do ich grupki dołączył dziwnie znajomy chłopak. Louis zmarszczył brwi, zapominając o swojej złości, starając się przypomnieć sobie, gdzie mógł go widzieć, podczas gdy przybysz stanął naprzeciwko Malika.

Liam sam nie wiedział, dlaczego do nich podszedł, ale stało się. Po prostu w jednym momencie stał tylko się przysłuchując, a w następnym nogi same zaniosły go przed mulata. Teraz pozostało mu tylko granie pewnego siebie, co było dość trudne, gdy jego spojrzenie spotkało się z tym w kolorze ciemnej czekolady. Mimo wszystko wykrzesał w sobie siłę, aby przywdziać na twarz krzywy, lekko sarkastyczny uśmiech i ze spokojem zaciągnąć się papierosem. Potrafił to zrobić.

\- Cóż za niespodziewane spotkanie – odezwał się, starając się brzmieć pewnie. Oczy mulata błysnęły krótko i Liam mógł przysiąc, że widział delikatne uniesienie się kącików ust.

\- Rzeczywiście – mruknął Zayn, choć dla niego to nie było takie niespodziewane. Nie powiedział jednak nic więcej po prostu wpatrując się w Liama, który jak na niego całkiem dobrze grał pewnego siebie. – Masz jakieś kłopoty?

\- Co? Dlaczego miałbym mieć? – Payne zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc pytania mulata.

\- Właśnie, dlaczego twój znajomy miałby mieć kłopoty? – Wtrącił się Horan stając obok Liama w gotowości by bronić tego, wyglądającego jak mały szczeniaczek chłopaka. – Tak w ogóle jestem Niall – rzucił uśmiechając się do niego, gdy ten spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Liam – odpowiedział wracając wzrokiem do Zayna, który wyglądał na delikatnie rozbawionego. – Odpowiesz?

\- Wiesz, jak ostatnio się spotkaliśmy to uratowałem cię z opałów, więc założyłem, że znowu potrzebujesz pomocy.

\- Będziesz mi to wypominał do końca moich dni, prawda? – Zaśmiał się Liam, kręcąc głową, gdy ciemnooki przytaknął z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem.

\- Co ci będzie wypominał? – Po raz kolejny wtrącił Niall, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego chce być częścią tej wymiany zdań.

\- Jesteś bardzo ciekawski, prawda Niall? – Payne spojrzał na farbowanego blondyna z szerokim uśmiechem. Było coś takiego w tym młodym mężczyźnie, co automatycznie sprawiało, że miało ochotę go przytulić i chronić przed całym złem świata. – To długa historia, ale mogę ci zdradzić, że Zayn naprawdę uratował mnie z niezłych opałów.

\- Nie, to niemożliwe. – Pokręcił głową Horan. – Zayn nie ratuje ludzi i nie jest dla nich miły… Louis możesz przestać mnie szturchać… To jest taka chodząca wredota, więc nie wiem, dlaczego sam do niego podszedłeś, ja bym na twoim miejscu uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie… Louis do cholery, o co ci chodzi?

\- Nie przesadzasz czasem, Irlandio? – Tomlinson postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy dopiero teraz, bo naprawdę nie chciał, żeby Horan swoim głupim gadaniem zepsuł im wyjazd. Zayn był ostatnio w dziwnym stanie i Louis naprawdę nie chciał żadnych problemów. Lepiej zapobiegać niż leczyć.

\- To tylko żarty – mruknął, pocierając bolące żebra. Szatyn miał naprawdę ostre łokcie i kiedy chciał potrafił zadać celny cios. – Przecież wiesz, że tylko się zgrywam, prawda? – Spytał Malika, który przyglądał mu się z niewzruszoną miną. – No nie złość się na mnie Zayn…

\- Nawet nie próbuj Horan – warknął mulat odsuwając się od zbliżającego się chłopaka, doskonale wyczytując jego zamiary. Jednak na marne, bo już po chwili znalazł się w uścisku ciepłych ramion, z którego mimo usilnych prób nie mógł się wyrwać.

Liam musiał mieć naprawdę głupią minę, skoro stojący obok niego szatyn parsknął śmiechem. Louis zagryzł wargi powstrzymując się od wyrażenia swojego rozbawienia sceną, która rozgrywała się przed nim i ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka, który znał Zayna, a jemu wydawał się naprawdę znajomy. Jednak nie mógł znaleźć w swojej pamięci niczego, co pomogłoby mu go zidentyfikować, a nie zamierzał pytać, żeby się nie zbłaźnić. Czasem zdarzało mu się, że widząc kogoś po raz pierwszy miał wrażenie, że zna tą osobę a potem okazywało się, że nigdy się nie spotkali. I robiło się dziwnie. Dlatego wolał udawać, że wcale skądś go nie kojarzy.

\- Oni tak zawsze? – Spytał cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od zabawnej wojny na uściski i odpychanie. Ta dwójka wyglądała na naprawdę bliskich przyjaciół, co sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Lubił oglądać szczęśliwych ludzi.

\- Tak. Louis jestem – przedstawił się Tomlinson, wyciągając dłoń w stronę nieznajomego. – Są czasem tacy denerwujący.

\- Liam. – Chłopak miał silny uścisk, co spodobało się szatynowi. – Co robicie w Berlinie?

\- Spontaniczny wypad na długi weekend w celu poprawienia humoru tego tam blondasa. Chociaż jak kawę kocham, ten człowiek to chodząca kulka szczęścia i pozytywnej energii. Nawet Zayn ma do niego słabość. A ty? Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

\- Podobnie, wypad na długi weekend. Chociaż też trochę pracy. Jestem tutaj z szefem i przyjacielem w jednym. – Mówiąc to przypomniał sobie o Harry’m, więc spojrzał w stronę gdzie widział go po raz ostatni od razu napotykając spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek, po czym chłopak odsunął się bardziej w cień. Nie mógł tego stwierdzić z całą pewnością, ale było coś dziwnego w wyrazie twarzy Styles’a. Coś, czego jeszcze u niego nie widział.

\- Wow, niezła mieszanka – zagwizdał Louis, nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić bycia jednocześnie szefem i przyjacielem Niall’a bądź Malika. Pozabijaliby się w ciągu pierwszego dnia. Ewentualnie godziny. – Musi być ciężko łączyć te dwie rzeczy ze sobą.

\- Nawet nie. Mam to szczęście, że mój szef jest wyjątkowo prosty w obsłudze. Wystarczy dać mu herbaty jaśminowej i jest szczęśliwy – zaśmiał się Liam.

\- Co wy wszyscy macie z tymi parzonymi zielskami. Fuj!

\- No nie, nie mogę z tobą dłużej rozmawiać. Nie lubisz herbaty, ba, ty ją jawnie obrażasz – oburzył się sztucznie, starając się przybrać poważną minę, ale widząc jak szatyn zagryza uśmiech nie potrafił utrzymać śmiechu w środku.

\- Czyli mam do czynienia z herbacianym fanatykiem?

\- Och, mój drogi, ja w porównaniu z moim szefem to jestem świeżak.

\- Serio?

\- Zdecydowanie.

\- To przerażające – wzdrygnął się Tomlinson wyobrażając sobie gościa koło czterdziestki pachnącego herbatą i mówiącego tylko o niej.

\- Co jest przerażające? – Spytał Niall, który najwyraźniej stwierdził, że tyle uścisków wystarczy Malikowi i postanowił znowu wtrącić się w rozmowę z nowym znajomym. Zayn z lekkim grymasem na twarzy stanął tuż obok Liama, starając się zachować bezpieczny dystans między nim a Irlandczykiem, na co Payne prychnął pod nosem. Nowi znajomi byli zabawni, a spotkanie mulata poprawiło mu i tak już dobry humor.

 

**~*~**

 

Rozmowy z mamą, nie ważne czy prowadzone osobiście czy przez telefon, zawsze poprawiały mu humor. Każde słowo kobiety wyrażało ogromną dumę i przepełnione było wsparciem, co w brew pozorom było dla niego bardzo ważne. Opierając się o zimną ścianę słuchał radosnej paplaniny nie mogąc nic poradzić na uśmiech błądzący po jego twarzy, bo świadomość, że miał kogoś, kto zawsze, niezależnie od sytuacji, będzie stał za nim murem sprawiała, że czuł przyjemne ciepło. Automatycznie poszukał wzrokiem Liama, który powoli zbliżał się do podobnego statusu w jego życiu. Zobaczył go rozmawiającego z grupką trzech nieznajomych mężczyzn. Zmarszczył na to brwi, bo jego agent nie należał do osób skorych do zawierania znajomości z przypadkowymi ludźmi, co oznaczało, że coś było na rzeczy, a Harry chciał wiedzieć, co dokładnie.

Szybko pożegnał się z mamą, obiecując wielokrotnie, że zadzwoni do niej, gdy wróci do Londynu, żeby ustalić termin kolacji. Schował telefon do kieszeni kurtki, wciskając tam również swoje dłonie, które zmarzły przez październikowe, chłodne powietrze. Obserwował przyjaciela, wciąż marszcząc czoło, bo wydawał się on wyjątkowo zadowolony towarzystwem mulata. Mętnie pamiętał, że Liam wspominał coś o poznanym Barcelonie chłopaku, który wydawał się interesujący, i Harry mógł prawie na pewno stwierdzić – mimo odległości – że nieznajomy pasował do opisu. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy patrzył na zadowolonego agenta. Chwilę później trudem powstrzymał śmiech, gdy farbowany Londyn zgarnął – o ile się nie mylił –Zayna do ciasnego uścisku. Nawet stojąc tak daleko mógł stwierdzić, że obdarowany nim chłopak nie był z tego powodu zadowolony, o czym dobitnie świadczyły usilne próby uwolnienia się.

I to właśnie wtedy świat się zatrzymał, a on sam z impetem uderzył w ścianę odgradzającą go od jego uczuć. Pękła, uwalniając wszystkie spychane za nią emocje, które teraz rozlały się szeroką falą. Były niczym tsunami, niszcząc po drodze z trudem wypracowany spokój. Tęsknota i smutek uderzyły, jako pierwsze, rozmazując wzrok i sprowadzając wszystko do kakofonii barw. Później pojawiła się złość skierowana na samego siebie, która wyostrzyła pole widzenia zawężając je jednocześnie do jednej osoby. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od szatyna przyjaźnie uśmiechającego się do jego przyjaciela. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, bo to on chciał być odbiorcą tego uśmiechu, on chciał być jego powodem i przyczyną. Jednak zanim potwór z zielonymi oczami zdążył na dobre zadomowić się w jego wnętrzu, pojawiła się radość i czyste szczęście. Na okrytych kurtką ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka i wyraźnie mógł poczuć róż pokrywający policzki. Bo oto był tam. Zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. Jego brakujący element. Nieznajomy chłopak z Barcelony.

Palce mrowiły go od potrzeby dotknięcia jego skóry ponownie, ale nie był w stanie wykonać ani kroku, a gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Liama, automatycznie cofnął się bardziej w cień. Nie rozumiał tego, nie rozumiał siebie. Chciał do nich podejść, owinąć ramiona wokół szatyna i nigdy go z nich nie wypuszczać, ale z drugiej strony bał się. Tak cholernie się bał, że to wszystko nie było prawdziwe, że zaraz rozpłynie się będąc jedynie okropnym żartem jego umysłu. Że jeśli zrobi krok, cokolwiek, to wszystko zepsuje. Bo naprawdę miał ochotę zatrzymać tego chłopaka przy sobie do końca swoich dni, a nawet jeszcze dłużej, co zakrawało o obsesję. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jak również z faktu, że te emocje są do niego nie podobne i zarazem dziwnie znajome.

Wziął drżący oddech nie odrywając spojrzenia od ostrego profilu mężczyzny. Musiał się uspokoić, ułożyć myśli i poskromić szalejące emocje. Nie może działać będąc pod ich wpływem. Głębokie wdechy zdawały się pomału pomagać, czuł się spokojniejszy, chociaż wciąż odrobinę zdezorientowany, przez kalejdoskop odczuć, które w ciągu kilku sekund przeszły przez jego umysł niczym niszczycielska fala. Tsunami emocji. Jednocześnie jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju, od kiedy zauważył szatyna. Miał wrażenie, że coś było bardzo nie tak i powodowało to lekkie jak piórko ukłucie zawodu. Bo to on – Harry – miał zostać znaleziony, podczas gdy właśnie w tym wypadku to on odnalazł chłopaka. Ale przecież nie było to nic, czego z łatwością nie mógłby naprawić. Wyciągnął telefon zamawiając taksówkę, która miała pojawić się w ciągu pięciu minut, co dawało mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby wprowadzić w życie plan, który nagle pojawił się w jego głowie. Nie zwykł działać impulsywnie, ale nawet, kiedy ruszył w stronę mężczyzn, rozważając wszystko, co mogłoby pójść nie tak, czuł, że ryzyko się opłaci.

Będąc zaledwie kilka kroków od wciąż prowadzącej zabawną rozmowę czwórki jego spojrzenie spotkało się z tym należącym do mulata, który tylko przez moment wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego widokiem, po czym posłał mu lekko sarkastyczny uśmiech i prześmiewcze mrugnięcie okiem. To utwierdziło Harry’ego w przekonaniu, że robi dobrze idąc na żywioł, więc odpowiedział krzywym uśmiechem zyskując dodatkowo akceptujące skinienie głową. Miał sojusznika w przeciwnej drużynie, ale wolał nie rozwodzić się nad jego motywami. Za plecami chłopaków widział zbliżającą się taksówkę, więc pewnie złapał, niespodziewającego się niczego Liama za łokieć, zwracając tym uwagę wszystkich.

Napotkał niebieskie tęczówki, które zniknęły przysłonięte przez rozszerzone źrenice tworząc tylko cienkie obwódki wokół hipnotyzującej czerni, gdy szatyn zorientował się, na kogo patrzy. Harry starał się zapamiętać jak wyglądają, co nie było trudne, bo te oczy wypaliły się już dawno na jego powiekach, teraz tylko odświeżał obraz, dodając detale. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, czując jak serce zaczyna bić w szalonym rytmie. Gdzieś obok usłyszał dźwięk ostrego wciągania powietrza, ale zignorował to.

\- Liam, musimy iść – powiedział spokojnie, ciesząc się, że jego głos brzmiał pewnie i nie zadrżał zdradzając jak podekscytowany bliskością szatyna był.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Na razie chłopaki, miło było poznać – pożegnał się szybko Payne, rzucając Zaynowi ostatnie spojrzenie. – Mam nadzieję, że do zobaczenia – dodał i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w stronę czekającego na nich samochodu.

\- To ty miałeś mnie znaleźć. – Przechodząc obok skamieniałego szatyna Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od muśnięcia opuszkami palców jego dłoni i szepnięcia na ucho tych kilku słów.

I właśnie ten delikatny dotyk i ciepło oddechu owiewającego jego zaczerwieniony od chłodu policzek wyrwało Louisa z szoku. Trochę trwało zanim wrócił do siebie, bo zupełnie nie spodziewał się spotkać Harry’ego w tym miejscu i na jego widok jego mózg po prostu się wyłączył pozwalając oczom chłonąć wszystkie najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Zasłona odgradzająca go od uczuć opadła z hukiem, co przywitał z tylko częściową radością, bo emocji, które zza niej wypłynęły było za dużo. Jednak wśród wszystkich przeważała determinacja i czyste szczęście. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo oto jego Harry był w tym samym miejscu, co on. A to był naprawdę duży postęp.

Zbliżając się do pojazdu, Styles z całych sił zaciskał ukryte w kieszeniach dłonie, w pięści, bo chęć powrotu była obezwładniająca. Jednak nie taki był jego plan. Nie odwrócił się nawet, gdy usłyszał szuranie kroków podążających za nim, wsiadł do taksówki pozwalając sobie na ociąganie się z zamknięciem drzwi, aby ponownie spojrzeć na szatyna.

Louis automatycznie podążył za Harry’m zupełnie jak opiłki metalu podążają za magnesem. Przez chwilę rozważał jego słowa, starając się dociec, o co mu chodziło. Dotarło to do niego, gdy mężczyzna wsiadł do samochodu i rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie zanim zaczął zamykać drzwi. Na twarzy Tomlinsona wykwitł zadziorny uśmiech.

\- Znajdę cię Harry Styles’ie! – Krzyknął szczerząc zęby na błysk zadowolenia w zielonych oczach.

\- Czekam! – Odkrzyknął Harry i zamykając drzwi podał kierowcy adres. Zignorował zaskoczone spojrzenie Liama, niemo prosząc go, aby nic nie mówił. Cieszył się, że szatyn zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

Louis w tym czasie patrzył za oddalającą się taksówką, zastanawiając się, dlaczego po raz kolejny znalazł się w takiej sytuacji i dlaczego teraz się cieszył zamiast smucić i wściekać. Gdy poczuł obecność przyjaciół obok, odwrócił się do nich z szerokim uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku.

\- Czy to był ten twój Harry Styles? – Spytał Niall wciąż mając zaskoczenie wymalowane na twarzy. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu domyślenie się, kim był wysoki mężczyzna, który de facto porwał od nich Liama, bo widział tyle jego portretów narysowanych przez Tomlinsona, że poznałby go wszędzie. I musiał przyznać, że przyjaciel potrafił naprawdę dobrze oddać wszystkie szczegóły.

\- Tak, to był właśnie Harry Styles. Panowie, zaczynamy poszukiwania. – Determinacja przejęła nad nim kontrolę domagając się jakichkolwiek działań. Zanim Niall zamknął go w szczelnym uścisku piszcząc do ucha zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że już wie skąd zna Liama.

 

**~*~**

 

Następnego dnia Harry w spokoju popijał swoją herbatę wciąż będąc w samych spodniach od piżamy. Krzywił się na delikatny ból głowy spowodowany wczorajszymi drinkami w hotelu, ale zdecydowanie nie był to najgorszy rodzaj kaca, z jakim zdarzyło mu się zmierzyć. Zapytany chwilę wcześniej przez Liama o plany, odpowiedział z prostotą, że jedyne, co zamierza robić to czekanie, na co otrzymał odpowiedź w postaci wybuchu śmiechu. Jakby było w tym coś zabawnego. Będzie czekać, bo wierzył, że szatyn – Louis jak dowiedział się od przyjaciela, kiedy poprzedniego wieczoru rozmawiali – znajdzie go jeszcze dziś.

Od kiedy Payne zdradził mu imię chłopaka wpadł w lekki trans, powtarzając je w kółko. Smakował je na języku. Analizował pochodzenie i wszystkie znane mu znaczenia. Było piękne, zupełnie jak chłopak, który je nosił. A Harry lubił piękne rzeczy. Kojarzyło mu się z Francją, z czasami, gdy dwór królewski był w swoim szczytowym momencie. Było jednocześnie delikatne i silne, a jego znaczenie intrygujące, dlatego chciał się przekonać jak teoria miała się do rzeczywistości. Po prostu chciał bliżej poznać szatyna.

Westchnął opróżniając filiżankę i wywołując tym cichy chichot u Liama siedzącego w fotelu nieopodal jego łóżka. Było oczywistym, że nie lubił czekać, a z uczuciami buzującymi pod skórą nie stawało się to ani trochę prostsze. Dochodziła dopiero druga po południu, czyli według obliczeń, od momentu, kiedy się obudził minęły dopiero cztery godziny. Cztery godziny czekania, podczas którego razem z Liamem zjedli późne śniadanie i to by było na tyle. I jeśli było coś, czego Harry nie lubił bardziej niż oczekiwania, to był to właśnie brak jakiegoś zajęcia, które pomogłoby zabić czas. Przyciągnął do siebie laptopa decydując, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie dopracowanie kilku elementów książki, które nie do końca mu się podobały.

Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem słysząc rytmiczne uderzenia w klawisze. Cała sytuacja niezmiernie go bawiła, bo Styles udający, że wcale się nie denerwuje był niesamowicie pociesznym widokiem. Był pewny, a częstotliwość klikania i mruczenia pod nosem tylko to potwierdziła, że Harry pogrążył się we własnym świecie i prędko z niego nie wróci. Sięgnął po telefon i po krótkim zawahaniu wysłał wiadomość na numer, który znalazł wczoraj w kieszeni swojej kurtki, naskrobany na starym paragonie. Wciąż nie mógł znaleźć momentu, w którym mulat mu go podłożył, bo że numer należał do Zayna, było oczywiste. Przynajmniej dla Liama. Gdy odpowiedź pojawiła się na ekranie z trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu parskając w dłoń. Zerknął na przyjaciela, ale ten na szczęście nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Spodziewał się naprawdę niewiele po tym wyjeździe, ale wyglądało na to, że będzie całkiem ciekawy.

\- Idę do baru, chcesz coś? – Spytał, jednak tak jak sądził jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał było mruknięcie mogące oznaczać wszystko albo nic. Wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł zamykając cicho drzwi i dopiero na korytarzu pozwalając sobie na chwilę czystego śmiechu.

 

**~*~**

 

\- Nie wierzę w to – parsknął Liam wchodząc do hotelowego baru, przysiadając się do Zayna i Niall’a, którzy już sączyli swoje piwa. Zamówił napój również dla siebie nie mogąc opanować uśmiechu. – To jest nierealne.

\- Nie śmiej się. Louis od rana wisi na telefonie obdzwaniając wszystkie hotele w mieście i jest naprawdę irytujący. Sam wyliczył, że prawdopodobieństwo znalezienia twojego przyjaciela w taki sposób jest niewielkie, ale mimo wszystko nie robi nic innego. Nakrzyczał na nas, gdy zaproponowaliśmy wyjście do miasta. – Niall upił łyk ze swojego kufla kręcąc głową z pobłażaniem. W pewnym sensie rozumiał obsesyjne zachowanie szatyna, jednak z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że ten całkiem postradał rozum. – Gdyby tylko wiedział…

\- Daj spokój, to jeszcze nic. Harry postanowił nie ruszać się z pokoju, bo wierzy, że Louis zapuka do drzwi w każdej chwili. Nie zamierza robić nic poza czekaniem, co jest niesamowicie w jego stylu, ale sprawia, że mam ochotę trzepnąć go w ten napuszony łeb.

\- Idioci. Wszędzie idioci – podsumował Irlandczyk.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy sukcesywnie opróżniając swoje kufle. Kiedy Liam dowiedział się z wiadomości od Zayna, że – po raz kolejny – znajdują się w tym samym hotelu wcale nie miał zamiaru dzielić się tą informacją z Harry’m. Taka mała zemsta za trzymanie w tajemnicy powodu swojego dziwnego zachowania, którym okazał się być Louis spotkany w Barcelonie. Oczywiście, że wiedział, że Styles nie jest wylewny i ma problemy z dzieleniem się problemami i troskami, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że Liam to lubił i do końca akceptował. Wydawało mu się, że przez te kilka tygodni od ich poznania pokazał, że można mu ufać.

\- To, co robimy? – Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos blondyna, który ku jego zdziwieniu właśnie zaczynał drugie piwo.

\- Nic. – Po raz pierwszy odezwał się Zayn, do tej pory po prostu obserwujący interakcje między siedzącą obok niego dwójką.

\- Jak to nic? Trzeba im powiedzieć, że mają pokoje tuż obok siebie. – Niall naprawdę chciał żeby jego Louis wrócił i przestał w końcu być taką ciepłą kluchą jak w ostatnich tygodniach. Owszem miał momenty, kiedy dawny on wychodził i pokazywał, na co go stać, ale przez większość czasu po prostu siedział i patrzył w dal, albo rysował. Dzisiaj zastał go krążącego po pokoju z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha i tym rozszalałym spojrzeniem i było to w pewnym sensie zabawne, ale również alarmujące. Martwił się o niego i chciał jakoś pomóc.

\- Niall, myślę, że Zayn ma rację – mruknął Liam uśmiechając się do mulata, jednocześnie klepiąc Irlandczyka po ramieniu. – Nie powinniśmy się wtrącać.

\- Ale, ale… Ci idioci będą to ciągnąć w nieskończoność – jęknął chłopak chowając twarz w dłonie. Był pewny swoich słów jak jeszcze nigdy.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie – mruknął Zayn, a coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Horan spojrzał na niego zza rozszerzonych palców.

\- Czyli co? Nic nie robimy, po prostu obserwujemy? – Upewnił się Liam dopijając swoje piwo i wstając z miejsca. Poczochrał włosy Niall’a, uśmiechnął się do Malika i ruszył do drzwi, z planem wyciągnięcia Harry’ego z pokoju.

Przez chwilę między pozostałą dwójką panowała cisza, jednak Horan po prostu musiał się odezwać. Odwrócił się w stronę mulata i przyjrzał się uważnie jego zadowolonemu uśmiechowi, który nieudolnie starał się schować za prawie pustym kuflem piwa.

\- W cokolwiek grasz Malik, radzę ci uważać – powiedział patrząc w ciemne tęczówki z całą powagą, na jaką było go stać.

W odpowiedzi mulat po prostu skinął głową, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Cokolwiek robił, musiało iść po jego myśli i Niall nie był do końca pewny jak się z tym czuł.

 

**~*~**

 

Sam nie wiedział jak się tutaj znalazł, ale miał wrażenie, że Liam miał z tym coś wspólnego. W którymś momencie popołudnia, które spędzał na czekaniu, pisaniu i ignorowaniu ciągłego trajkotania chłopaka, musiał się zgodzić na wyjście na miasto. Podobno, bo za nic nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć. W każdym razie obserwował tłumek tańczących osób, opierając się o bar i nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na dołączenie do roześmianego przyjaciela, który królował na parkiecie. Tak naprawdę nie miał nawet ochoty na wodę z lodem, którą ściskał w dłoni niczym skarb po dość długiej i burzliwej przeprawie z barmanem. Jedyne, co chciał w tej chwili zrobić to wrócić prosto do hotelu i zwinąć się na łóżku, smutny, bo dzień dobiegał końca i Louis jeszcze go nie znalazł. Jednak nie chciał psuć wyjazdu swojemu agentowi, więc po prostu stał i starał się udawać, że go nie ma.

Westchnął rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i naprawdę próbował nie krzywić się na obite czerwonym futerkiem ściany. Klub był mały, bardzo mały, a ilość osób upchniętych na parkiecie zdecydowanie za duża. Ledwo widział Liama, kiedy ten na migi pokazał mu, że idzie zapalić do drugiej sali, oddzielonej od głównej szklanymi drzwiami. Harry skinął głową, odsuwając się nieznacznie od stojącego zdecydowanie zbyt blisko wysokiego blondyna o ostrych rysach twarzy i zdecydowanym przeroście mięśni górnej części ciała. Z rozbawieniem zauważył, że jego nóżki były zdecydowanie zbyt chude i nieproporcjonalne. I był zbyt nachalny. Naprawdę starał się go ignorować, ale natręt nie dawał za wygraną, raz po raz starając się go zagadać – po niemiecku oczywiście, jakby Harry znał ten język – albo, co gorsza dotknąć. Zgrabnie uchylał się przed lepkimi dłońmi, jednak ścisk dawał mu niewielkie pole do ucieczki. W myślach cały czas powtarzał jak mantrę imię Louis’a, bo po prostu uwielbiał to jak brzmiało. A przy okazji miał nadzieje, że jakimś cudem sprowadzi to szatyna prosto do niego, niczym magiczne zaklęcie.

Louis zza brudnej szyby obserwował jak nieznajomy blondyn przystawia się do mocno niezainteresowanego Harry’ego, zaciskając dłoń na prawie pustej szklance zdecydowanie za mocno. Siedział w części dla palących już jakiś czas, gdy brunet wraz z Liamem pojawili się w wejściu. Mógł uznać to za zrządzenie losu, bądź szczęście, ale zamiast tego po prostu zastygł na moment nie odrywając wzroku od wysokiego chłopaka. Ich pojawienie się w klubie zbiegło się w czasie z podjętą przez niego decyzją o powrocie do hotelu i zostawieniu Niall’a i Zayna, którzy działali mu na nerwy. Jednak pozostał w miejscu, przyglądając się jak chłopak krzywi się na obite futrem ściany, po czym kłóci z barmanem, aż w końcu staje przy barze. Louis widział wszystko, podczas gdy jego szklanka była raz po raz napełniana przez kelnera. Nie, dlatego, że chciał się upić. Po prostu sądził, że alkohol pomoże mu zdobyć się na odwagę i podejść do zielonookiego mężczyzny. Bał się, cholernie się bał, że coś spieprzy i straci swoją szansę. Upił kolejnego łyka, którym prawie się zakrztusił, gdy do jego otępiałego umysłu dotarło to, co widział. Odłożył szkło z hukiem na blat, nie przejmując się brunatnym płynem, który rozlał się po ciemnym drewnie. Ani tym bardziej Irlandczykiem, starającym się dowiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Po moim, kurwa, trupie – warknął, łapiąc kurtkę z haczyka pod ladą i nie zwracając uwagi na przyjaciół mówiących coś do niego, ruszył przez tłum do bruneta. Cały strach zniknął, gdy znalazł się przy chłopaku i zgrabnie wszedł między niego i nieznajomego natręta, który miał zdecydowanie zbyt lepkie ręce. Umieścił swoje dłonie na biodrach Styles’a i nachylił się nad nim, całkowicie zatracając się w przyjemnym zapachu. – Nawet na chwilę nie można cię zostawić samego – szepnął, uśmiechając się lekko na mały dreszcz, który wstrząsnął trzymanym przez niego ciałem.

\- Louis – westchnął Harry z ulgą, automatycznie sięgając do ramienia szatyna. Zacisnął dłoń na materiale koszulki czując ciepło bijące od skrytej pod nią skóry, pozwalając by rozprzestrzeniło się ono po wszystkich jego komórkach, przywracając je do życia. W głowie kołatała mu się myśl, że w końcu został znaleziony, że jest tam gdzie powinien być. To wydawało się tylko snem, ale czuł to, czuł Louis’a tuż obok siebie. – Jesteś prawdziwy – szepnął czując kosmyki włosów łaskoczące go w policzek i ciepły oddech owiewający szyję. Cały świat przestał istnieć zamykając się tylko w tych odczuciach, w bliskości, za którą tęsknił całe swoje życie.

\- Jestem – zaśmiał się Louis mocniej zaciskając dłonie na biodrach bruneta. Kręciło mu się w głowie, bynajmniej nie od alkoholu krążącego w żyłach. Był szczęśliwy, w końcu kompletny. Nie chciał, aby to uczucie kiedykolwiek odeszło. – Znalazłem cię – szepnął wdychając po raz kolejny unikatowy zapach chłopaka. Mieszanka piżma, jaśminu i słonecznego popołudnia stała się jego ulubionym aromatem, szczególnie, gdy mógł zaciągać się nim prosto z gładkiej skóry. – Chodźmy stąd. – Z trudem oderwał dłonie od bruneta i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź, będąc pewnym, że Harry ruszy za nim. Nie mylił się, już po chwili długie palce chłopaka zacisnęły się na jego łokciu. Przyjemny ciężar, jaki osiadł w jego żołądku był zupełnie nowym doświadczeniem. Wiedza, że ktoś podąża za nim, nie chce go zgubić, pragnie być blisko była oszałamiająca. Czuł jakby unosił się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że widzi Zayna przytrzymującego natrętnego blondyna i puszczającego mu oczko, ale gdy tylko mrugnął nie było po nich śladu. Z resztą wyrzucił to z głowy tak szybko jak znaleźli się na zewnątrz, po pokonaniu korytarzyka i schodów wyłożonych – a jak! – czerwonym futerkiem.

Duże krople deszczu moczyły chodniki i zmuszały ludzi do chronienia się w zadymionych barach. Jedynie niektórzy przemykali pod okapami, kryjąc się jednocześnie pod parasolkami miotanymi porywami wiatru. Ale dwójka mężczyzn stała bez ruchu, wpatrując się w swoje oczy i zupełnie ignorując, że natura w końcu przypomniała sobie jak powinna wyglądać jesień. Harry wciąż zaciskał dłoń na łokciu Louis’a stojąc tak, blisko, że czubki ich butów stykały się ze sobą a chmurki oddechów mieszały się w przestrzeni między ich twarzami. Nic nie mówili, nie, dlatego, że nie mieli nic do powiedzenia, po prostu chłonęli swoją obecność starając się wyryć ją w pamięci na zawsze. To była magiczna chwila, która trwałaby pewnie dłużej, gdyby nie nieuważny przechodzień, który potrącił szatyna przemykając szybko obok nich. Louis zatoczył się lekko do tyłu i już widział siebie lądującego na chodniku, ale dłoń trzymająca go za łokieć utrzymała go w pionie.

\- Jak znajomo – mruknął odzyskując równowagę i podnosząc z powrotem wzrok na twarz bruneta. Nawet nie starał się ukryć uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył rozbawione i rozumiejące spojrzenie.

\- Rzeczywiście, całkiem znajomo. Znalazłeś mnie Louis. – I jeśli ktoś spytałby szatyna, jakie było najprzyjemniejsze doznanie dźwiękowe w jego życiu, bez wahania wskazałby sposób, w jaki jego imię brzmiało wypowiadanie przez Harry’ego. Głos wyższego chłopaka pieścił jego uszy doprowadzając do stanu bliskiego ekstazie, był czymś, czego pragnął słuchać bez końca.

\- Znalazłem – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bo naprawdę go znalazł. – Co powiesz na spacer?

\- Pada.

\- Oczywiście, że pada. Jest w końcu jesień. Uwielbiam deszcz, a spacery w nim są najlepsze. – Paplał bez sensu, wiedział to, ale czuł się dziwnie przy tym chłopaku. Dopiero, gdy zauważył zaciśnięte usta Harry’ego zamilkł i przekrzywił głowę, starając się wyczytać z jego twarzy cokolwiek. Nie było to jednak tak łatwe, choć zazwyczaj nie miał z tym problemu. Postanowił zaryzykować, bo jedyne wytłumaczenie dziwnej miny chłopaka wydawało się tym najbardziej prawdopodobnym. – Nie lubisz deszczu – powiedział na wydechu w sekundzie wiedząc, że ma racje. Nie żeby go to dziwiło, niewielu ludzi doceniało spadające z nieba krople wody.

\- Nie przepadam za nim – odpowiedział Styles, starając się nie wykrzywić za bardzo. Nie chciał sprawić przykrości szatynowi, ale nie zamierzał również udawać kogoś, kim nie był. A przynajmniej nie w tym temacie. – Musiałem nauczyć się go tolerować, zważywszy, że tam gdzie mieszkam pada bardzo często. Ale jeśli chodzi o moje gusta to raczej jest to słońce i przyjemne ciepło – wyjaśnił. Chciał, aby Louis go dobrze zrozumiał, poznał. Chciał pokazać część siebie, co wcale nie było takie łatwe. – Jednak odnajduję pewną przyjemność w spacerowaniu wśród spadających z nieba kropel, więc nie mam nic przeciwko przechadzce. – Uśmiechnął się, gdy po ostatnim zdaniu na twarzy jego towarzysza odmalowała się ulga, a oczy błysnęły radością. Ruszył przed siebie pozwalając, aby nogi same wybrały kierunek. To nie było ważne, kiedy Louis szedł koło niego.

\- Cieszę się – zaczął Louis zrównując się z chłopakiem. Z lekką irytacją przyjął, że na jeden krok Harry’ego przypadało jego półtora, ale szybko odgonił to uczucie ciesząc się z ocierających się o siebie ramion. Postanowił kontynuować temat upodobań pogodowych, bo wydawał się po prostu naturalnym następstwem dość nieudolnego początku ich rozmowy. I był ciekawy, co z tego wyniknie. – W Miami rzadko mamy deszczową aurę, dlatego tak lubię podróżować w chłodniejsze miejsca. Dźwięk uderzających o ziemię kropel pomaga mi się zrelaksować, sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy.

\- Mieszkasz w Miami? – Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w jego głosie można było usłyszeć nutki zawodu. Podejrzewał, co prawda, że Louis nie mieszkał nigdzie, blisko, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie dzielić ich cały ocean. To było daleko.

\- Od urodzenia i jeszcze przez jakiś czas – odpowiedział zagryzając uśmiech, bo te dziwne nutki w głosie bruneta mile go połechtały. – A ty gdzie mieszkasz? – Jeśli skrzyżował palce ukrywając dłoń w kieszeni kurtki to nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

\- W Londynie, deszczowym, ponurym Londynie – westchnął cicho naprawdę starając się nie myśleć o odległości dzielącej oba miasta.

\- Uwielbiam Londyn – rozmarzył się Louis w środku podskakując z radości, ale wciąż utrzymując opanowaną minę. – Wiesz, kiedy byłem młodszy starałem się przekonać rodziców do przeprowadzki tam, a moim głównym argumentem był właśnie deszcz. Jak widać nie wyszło.

\- Ja próbowałem namówić mamę do wyjazdu do Southampton – zaśmiał się Styles, odnajdując wśród wspomnień to jedno.

\- Dlaczego do Southampton?

\- Chciałem mieszkać gdzieś gdzie będzie ciepło a to south w nazwie było obiecujące – wyjaśnił czując się odrobinę głupio, bo może to było zabawne jedynie dla niego? Cisza jedynie potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia, ale mimo wszystko odważył się spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza, który cały czerwony na twarzy próbował powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. – Nie śmiej się pokrako, miałem może pięć lat! – Krzyknął oburzony, gdy szatyn nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. Nie mógł się jednak gniewać, bo ten dźwięk był zdecydowanie jedną z najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy, jakie słyszał.

\- O boże… - wysapał Louis rzucając Styles’owi szybkie spojrzenie by upewnić się, że ten się nie obraził. Lekki uśmiech utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że nie. – Przepraszam, ale wyobraziłem sobie reakcję twojej mamy.

\- Niewiele różniła się od twojej.

Przechadzali się ciemnymi uliczkami Berlina od czasu do czasu rzucając jakimś komentarzem, ale tak naprawdę przez większość czasu towarzyszyła im cisza. Nie potrzebowali rozmawiać, żeby napawać się swoją obecnością. Cieszyli się z ocierających się o siebie ramion i z delikatnych uśmiechów, które nie chciały zniknąć z ich twarzy. Nieśmiałe spojrzenia spotykały się w połowie drogi rozpalając radosne iskierki w oczach. Po prostu byli szczęśliwi. Deszcz moczył ich, jednak zupełnie im to nie przeszkadzało, bo byli zamknięci w swojej bańce szczęścia. Harry pozwalał sobie cieszyć się chwilą. Jego myśli były czyste i skupione wyłącznie na szatynie dzielnie dotrzymującym mu kroku. Z każdym przemierzonym metrem czuł jak pustka w jego wnętrzu się wypełnia, dziura zamyka a on w końcu jest kompletny. Louis czuł się podobnie, kiedy z uwagą zapamiętywał każdy szczegół, chcąc odtwarzać go po tysiąckroć na papierze. Miał ochotę tańczyć i śmiać się na głos za każdym razem, gdy łapał roziskrzone spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Tęsknił za nimi od zawsze podświadomie chcąc zobaczyć je jeszcze raz. Zmarszczył brwi na tą myśl, jednak zanim zdążył się nad nią zastanowić chłodne krople przestały uderzać w jego policzki.

\- Dlaczego stoimy? – Zapytał szybko zdając sobie sprawę, że znajdują się pod daszkiem przy głównym wejściu do jego hotelu.

\- Tutaj się zatrzymałem i jakkolwiek uwielbiam spędzać z tobą czas to padam z nóg Deszczowy Chłopcze. – Harry zaszurał nagle bardzo speszony. Nie wiedział jak powinien pożegnać się z szatynem i czy powinien poprosić o numer czy poczekać, aż jego towarzysz to zrobi. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie starając się zamaskować zakłopotanie przedłużającą się ciszą ze strony chłopaka. – To był naprawdę miły wieczór.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, Styles – mruknął Louis naprawdę czekając na wybuch śmiechu, który nie nastąpił. Dostał za to nierozumiejące nic spojrzenie. Powinien zainwestować w przenośną ścianę, w którą mógłby walić głową za każdym razem, gdy zachowywał się jak idiota. – Naprawdę masz tu pokój?

\- No tak.

\- Ja pierdolę – jęknął wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki kartę z logo budynku, przed którym się znajdowali. – Od rana obdzwaniałem wszystkie hotele w Belinie starając się znaleźć ten, w którym się zatrzymałeś, ale mi się nie udało. Teraz wiem, dlaczego. Niesłychane. – Pokręcił głową automatycznie lokując dłoń w dole pleców chłopaka i wprowadzając go do ciepłego foyer. – Jestem kretynem – zawyrokował wymierzając sobie mentalny policzek.

\- Naprawdę dzwoniłeś do wszystkich hoteli, żeby mnie znaleźć? – Harry wciąż nie do końca rozumiał sens słów chłopaka, bo sam nigdy nie wpadłby na podobny pomysł. To było szalone, ale z drugiej strony sprawiało, że przyjemne ciepło rozlało się w okolicy jego serca. Jeśli to była prawda to byłaby to najmilsza rzecz, jaką ktoś zrobił ze względu na niego. I najbardziej szalona. – Jak, do wszystkich?

\- Tak, wszystkich cztero i pięciogwiazdkowych. – Skinął głową Louis wciąż nie zabierając dłoni z pleców chłopaka, gdy zbliżali się do wind. – Oprócz tego jednego, bo jestem idiotą…

\- Przestań tak o sobie mówić. To urocze, że starałeś się mnie znaleźć w taki sposób – przerwał mu Styles przygryzając wargę. Ciepło dłoni na plecach całkiem mu się podobało. – Dziewiąte piętro – mruknął, gdy znaleźli się w urządzeniu mającym dowieźć ich na odpowiedni poziom.

\- Zaraz się okaże, że masz pokój zaraz obok mnie – parsknął Louis, naprawdę rozważając taką możliwość. Skoro los z niego zakpił raz, dlaczego niemiałby zrobić tego ponownie. – Jeśli tak, to wybacz, ale będę musiał zapoznać swoją głowę ze strukturą najbliższej ściany.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – powiedział cicho Harry wychodząc z windy na ich Pietrze. Sam był zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy. To, że od początku znajdowali się w tym samym hotelu było niesamowitym zrządzeniem losu, albo jego kpiną. Nie był do końca pewny. Zatrzymał się przed swoim pokojem, co Louis jęknął. – Co?

\- Twój pokój. – Tomlinson wskazał na drzwi, obok których się zatrzymali, po czym spojrzał obok wskazując te zaraz obok, odrobinę bardziej w lewo. – Mój pokój.

Styles zaśmiał się na zbolałą minę chłopaka, który był zbyt uroczy wydymając dolną wargę. To powinno być nielegalne. Niepewność sprzed wejścia znów wkradła się w jego myśli, bo chociaż opóźnili moment pożegnania ten w końcu nadszedł i on naprawdę nie wiedział jak się zachować. Podążyć za instynktami, które starał się trzymać na wodzy przez cały czas, bo o ile przyszpilenie szatyna do ściany i całowanie do utraty tchu wydawało się bardzo kuszące, to mimo wszystko nie chciał wyjść na barbarzyńcę. Takie myślenie nie było nawet do niego podobne, ale dziwnie znajome. Mógł również najzwyczajniej na świecie podać mu dłoń, ale to znowu wydawało się niewystarczające. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc po prostu stał wpatrując się w twarz chłopaka i próbując odczytać z niej odpowiedź. Żadnej nie znalazł, głównie, dlatego, że Louis był zbyt zaaferowany odkryciem by rozważać, co było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. W jednej chwili przeskakiwał wzrokiem od drzwi do drzwi wyrzucając sobie to, jakim półgłówkiem był, a w drugiej jego usta spotkały się z gładkim policzkiem bruneta. Dopiero, gdy się odsunął dotarło do niego, co zrobił, ale nie żałował nawet przez moment. Nie, kiedy gdy blada skóra pokryła się rumieńcem.

\- Dobranoc Harry – szepnął uśmiechając się ciepło i robiąc krok w stronę swojego pokoju. Usta wciąż mrowiły go i skłamałby mówiąc, że nie chciał więcej, bo cholera, nie marzył w tej chwili o niczym innym, ale jednocześnie czuł, że nie powinien na razie robić nic więcej. Na wszystko przyjdzie odpowiedni czas. Poczeka. Wolał raczej męczyć się z pragnieniem niż zrobić cokolwiek, co mogłoby zniechęcić bruneta do niego.

\- Dobranoc Louis – wyksztusił z trudem Harry nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od roziskrzonych niebieskich oczu. Wciąż czuł delikatnie popękane wargi muskające jego policzek i rozpalające coś, czego nie zaznał od bardzo długiego czasu. Wizja przyszpilenia chłopaka do ściany nabrała kolorów i ostrości, ale powstrzymał się od wdrożenia jej w życie. Z trudem. Uśmiechnął się w zamian, ukazując dołeczki i przygryzając dolną wargę, na co z ust Louis’a wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie.

\- Cholera, nie ułatwiasz – wymamrotał, kręcąc głową, bo naprawdę chciał zanurzyć kciuki w tych wgłębieniach, trzymając mocno jego twarz i całować do nieprzytomności.

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru – droczył się zadowolony z faktu, że w jakimś stopniu działa na szatyna. Nawet, jeśli był to tylko niewinny flirt.

\- Zmykaj – warknął Louis, niby rozeźlony, jednak jego oczy i uśmiech zdradziły, że również czerpał przyjemność z tej wymiany zdań. Wsunął kartę do zamka otwierając drzwi, jednak zatrzymał się na moment przed wejściem. – I Styles. – Głos chłopaka dotarł do bruneta, gdy również był w trakcie otwierania swojego pokoju.

\- Tak?

\- Nie każ mi znowu cię szukać.

\- Nic nie obiecuję. – Mrugnął do Louis’a i zniknął za drzwiami jeszcze przez chwilę słysząc radosny śmiech szatyna, którego echo uśpiło go lepiej niż najlepsza kołysanka.


	12. 12. Reminiscence

_\- Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to zrobiłeś – parsknął śmiechem Louis odkładając swoją czarną kawę i talerzyk z kawałkiem ciasta czekoladowego na stolik tuż obok filiżanki z czymś, co wyglądało i pachniało jak herbata jaśminowa. To coś go prześladowało tak często, że nawet zdążył polubić ten zapach._

_\- Sporo czasu ci to zajęło – odpowiedział Harry, szczerząc się do oburzonego szatyna, który właśnie siadał na krześle. Całe napięcie zniknęło z niego, gdy tylko zauważył jak ten wchodził do kawiarni, bo tak naprawdę jego pomysł wydawał się dobry w teorii, ale praktyka, cóż, wszystko mogło się zdarzyć._

_\- Wiesz, jakie to miasto jest olbrzymie? –Spytał nie oczekując odpowiedzi, bo po zadziornym uśmiech bruneta wiedział, że zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. I jeśli Louis miał być szczery było to dość zabawne. Ale i tak nie mógł w to uwierzyć._

_Kiedy obudził się następnego ranka pełen energii i, jak nigdy jeszcze przed budzikiem, a jego głowa była pełna pomysłów jak spędzić ten dzień. I głównym punktem i zmienną każdego z tych planów był oczywiście Harry. Poprzedni wieczór, mimo że przyjemny był również pełny dziwnej niezręczności, którą postanowił zlikwidować. Doszczętnie wyplenić z ich relacji. Znajomości znaczy się. Przynajmniej taki miał zamiar dopóki nie zauważył kartki leżącej przy drzwiach, która najprawdopodobniej została wsunięta pod nimi. Nie wiedział czy śmiać się czy płakać, gdy przeczytał nakreślone ładnym pismem słowa, więc po prostu klął pod nosem, ubierając się w zastraszającym tempie i wyleciał z hotelu. Wcisnął kartkę do kieszeni, wiedząc, że jeszcze mu się przyda._

_\- Serio nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś – zaśmiał się upijając łyk znośnej kawy i zatopił widelczyk w apetycznie wyglądającym cieście. Był głodny i miał ochotę na czekoladę, z resztą jak zawsze. Bieganie po mieście w poszukiwaniu kolejnych podpowiedzi było męczące i odrobinę irytujące, ale z jakiegoś powodu wcale się nie gniewał za tą przebieżkę. Nie, kiedy brunet uśmiechał się do niego delikatnie zza filiżanki, a jego oczy w dziennym świetle były tak zielone, że przez chwilę po prostu wpatrywał się w nie urzeczony. – Jednak wybacz, ale musisz popracować nad techniką, bo te rysunki naprawdę były słabe – parsknął kładąc na stoliku kartki, które jakimś cudem pomogły mu znaleźć tą kawiarnię. Na każdej z nich znajdował się raniący artystyczną stronę Louis’a szkic jakiejś atrakcji turystycznej i krótka zawiła podpowiedź zakończona słowami „Znajdź mnie”._

_\- Następnym razem postaram się bardziej – odpowiedział z przekąsem Harry i roześmiał się widząc przerażone spojrzenie szatyna._

_\- Żartujesz, prawda?_

_\- Przekonasz się jutro. – Dołeczki pojawiły się wraz z uśmiechem i Louis’owi było już wszystko jedno._

 

 

Trąbienie wyrwało Tomlinsona ze wspomnień, więc ruszył ze świateł kulturalnie pozdrawiając niecierpliwego kierowcę za sobą środkowym palcem. Miał wyjątkowo dobry humor, chyba najlepszy od jakiegoś czasu i jakiś furiat w zdezelowanym pick-upie na pewno mu go nie popsuje. Skręcił na parking przy swoim budynku pogwizdując w rytm piosenki w radiu. Samochód firmy przeprowadzkowej już tam był, przez co dotarło do niego, że zabawił w markecie dłużej niż powinien. Już sam fakt, że sam zgłosił się na ochotnika do pojechania do sklepu było dziwne, ale przecież miał dobry humor, więc dlaczego miałby tego nie zrobić? Co ten Styles mu zrobił, że nawet jego awersja do zakupów się zmniejszyła? Wysiadł zapinając lekką kurtkę, bo mimo dodatniej temperatury wstrząsnął nim dreszcz, grudzień w Miami, mimo że słoneczny potrafił zaskoczyć. Złapał za siatkę z kilkoma rolkami taśmy klejącej i, oczywiście, ciastkami i dziarskim krokiem ruszył po schodach do swojego mieszkania. Nie miał ochoty na korzystanie z windy. Drzwi były otwarte, ale nie zdziwiło go to, bo co chwilę przechodził przez nie jakiś człowiek z kartonami w rękach. Wózki zwiększyłyby ich wydajność, ale kim był Louis, żeby się w trącać. Nie płacił od godziny, tylko od wykonanej pracy, więc było mu to obojętne.

\- Tomlinson do cholery ile można kupować zwykłą taśmę?! – Krzyk Niall’a przywitał go, gdy tylko odłożył reklamówkę na stolik w salonie.

\- Kupiłem ci ciastka, więc nie jojcz – zaśmiał się rzucając się na kanapę, jedyne, poza stolikiem, wolne od kartonów i pudeł miejsce. Jakim cudem przez dwa lata nagromadził tyle rzeczy? Nie miał pojęcia.

\- Wybaczone. – Irlandczyk dołączył do niego, od razu dobierając się do łakoci. – Coś ty taki zadowolony?

\- Tak jakoś. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo chłopak naprawdę dobrze go znał. Bez zastanowienia wyciągnął dłoń idealnie celując w potylicę blondyna, gdy ten zasymulował kaszlnięcie dziwnie brzmiące podobnie do „Styles.”

\- Brutal. Wymyśliłeś, co zrobić z mieszkaniem? – Horan wrócił do tematu, który przewijał się przez ich rozmowy od kilku dni, mając nadzieję, że tym razem uzyska konkretniejszą odpowiedź niż wzruszenie ramionami. Z Louis’em ostatnio nie dało się dojść do porozumienia, bo albo uciekał myślami gdzieś daleko wyłączając się nagle, albo siedział z nosem w telefonie i głupim uśmiechem na ustach, albo warczał na wszystkich wokół. Z przewagą tego ostatniego. I choć Niall chodził równie podenerwowany, w końcu przeprowadzali się na inny kontynent, to starał się nie wyżywać na nikim.

\- Chyba właśnie wymyśliłem – odpowiedział Louis rozciągając ramiona nad głową. Problem, co zrobić z czteropokojowym apartamentem chodził za nim od dłuższego czasu. W zasadzie, od kiedy dostał propozycję pracy dla Westa. Był pewny, że nie chce go sprzedawać, była to pierwsza większa rzecz, jaką kupił za własne pieniądze zarobione na tym będącym _stratą czasu hobby_ , którym było rysowanie. Poza tym chciał mieć możliwość powrotu do Miami gdyby tylko potrzebował a opcja zatrzymania się w domu rodzinnym nie była w ogóle brana pod uwagę. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Dlatego wynajęcie tej nieruchomości obcym ludziom również musiał odrzucić, tak samo jak pozostawienie jej pustej byłoby wyrzucaniem pieniędzy w błoto. Co prawda miał ich sporo, ale szanował każdy zarobiony cent. Więc nie, nie było takiej możliwości. I właśnie podążając za tym strumieniem myśli wpadł w końcu na pomysł, który zamierzał jeszcze dziś, w tym momencie, wprowadzić w życie. – Wstawaj, jedziemy.

\- Gdzie cię znowu niesie? Trzeba dopilnować przeprowadzki, spakować ostatnie rzeczy. Nie możemy tak po prostu teraz wyjść.

\- Możemy. Nie marudź tylko chodź.

 

**~*~**

 

_\- Chcesz mnie wykończyć! – Rozbawiony głos Louis’a dotarł do Harry’ego w momencie, w którym gotowy był odpuścić i wrócić do hotelu. Było przerażająco zimno i nawet gruba kurtka niewiele pomagała, gdy siedziało się bez ruchu przez dłuższy czas. Naprawdę powinien przemyśleć tą całą grę, którą sam z resztą zaczął._

_\- A ty chcesz, żebym zamarzł i zmienił się w kostkę lodu – odparował podnosząc się z ławki i podskakując kilka razy w miejscu, bo jego mięśnie naprawdę stężały. – Dłużej się nie dało?_

_\- Wiesz ile w Berlinie jest targów ulicznych?! – Styles nie odpowiedział, po prostu uśmiechnął się zadziornie na urażony ton chłopaka i szybkim krokiem podszedł do stoiska tuż obok. Louis nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, śledził każdy nawet najmniejszy ruch. I zapamiętywał. Robił mentalne fotografie, które mógłby przeglądać do końca życia. Harry widział niebieskie tęczówki podążające za nim, czuł je i naprawdę mu się to podobało. – Co to? – Spytał Tomlinson, gdy w jego dłonie został wciśnięty gorący, papierowy kubeczek z bodowym płynem w środku. Delikatne spirale pary znikały w mroźnym powietrzu a zapach był przyjemny._

_\- Grzane wino z przyprawami. – Brunet pociągnął pierwszy łyk zupełnie nie przejmując się temperaturą napoju. Przyjemne ciepło i pieczenie natychmiast pobudziło go do życia. Tego mu było trzeba. Powinien pomyśleć o tym czekając na szatyna, ale wtedy bardziej zamartwiał się czy chłopak będzie w stanie go znaleźć. I czy będzie chciał go znaleźć. Po raz kolejny._

_\- Po pierwsze, wcześnie zaczynasz, nie ma jeszcze południa. – Zaśmiał się Louis dmuchając w swoje naczynie. – A po drugie, chcesz sobie oparzyć przełyk? To jest cholernie gorące!_

_\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. – Mrugnął Harry wzruszając ramionami i chowając uśmiech za kubkiem. Naprawdę próbował przypisać rozgrzewające uczucie działaniu wina, ale wiedział, że to po prostu troskliwe nuty w głosie szatyna były tego powodem. Ledwo się znali, a ten w jakiś sposób się o niego martwił. To było urocze. – Zazwyczaj pijam wrzątek – dodał, chcąc podzielić się kolejną częścią siebie._

_\- Masochista – mruknął cicho Louis, będąc pewnym, że brunet go usłyszał. Taki był plan. Posłał mu lekko złośliwe spojrzenie znad kubka i ostrożnie spróbował napoju, który okazał się słodki i aromatyczny. Ziołowe nuty przyjemnie grały na języku, ale mimo wszystko to nie było w jego guście. Chociaż rozgrzewało naprawdę dobrze, więc zważywszy na temperaturę, nie miał nic przeciwko. – Znośne – zawyrokował zbierając językiem zagubioną kroplę z kącika ust._

_\- Nie znasz się. – Harry naprawdę musiał powstrzymać się od chęci rzucenia się na tego chłopaka, który nawet zwykłe czynności wykonywał w niesłychanie pociągający sposób. Działał na niego za bardzo. Już sam fakt, że byłby w stanie napisać kilka książek opisując jedynie jego oczy, te głębokie niebieskie oceany, powinien być wystarczającym dowodem. To nie było normalne, ale nie chciał zawracać sobie głowy myśleniem o tym. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał cieszyć się chwilą. – Wy amerykanie jesteście tacy ograniczeni – zażartował wyginając usta w szerokim uśmiech na sapnięcie pełne dezaprobaty._

_\- Za to wy, europejczycy, uważacie się za nie wiadomo, kogo – rzucił Tomlinson ze śmiechem, pokazując język jakiejś oburzonej parze, która akurat przechodziła obok prychając z niesmakiem._

_\- Po części obraziłeś również samego siebie._

_\- Łapiesz mnie za słówka Styles!_

 

 

\- Panie Styles, gdzie pan odleciał? – Głos Jacoba Westa przedarł się przez grubą zasłonę i oderwał Harry’ego od wspomnień. Nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńców barwiących jego policzki. Został przyłapany na niesłuchaniu przełożonego. Wspominki w pracy nie były najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął, zagryzając usta w nieudanej próbie ukrycia uśmiechu. Myślenie o Louis’ie zawsze działało na niego pozytywnie.

\- Ach ci młodzi. Zakochani – westchnął mężczyzna, chichocząc krótko.

\- Nie jestem zakochany – odburknął brunet, a uśmiech zniknął z jego ust w jednej sekundzie. To była prawda, nie był zakochany. To, co czuł względem szatyna było czymś innym. Czymś, czego nie potrafił jeszcze określić. Po prostu był szczęśliwy, tak długo jak myślał o szatynie, czyli ostatnio praktycznie przez cały czas. Jednak nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wyciągał z tego jakiekolwiek wnioski. Sam tego nie robił, pozwalając, aby wszystko działo się w swoim rytmie. – O czym pan mówił? – Silił się na profesjonalny ton, ale nutki niezadowolenia były wyczuwalne. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś wyciągał pochopne wnioski. Nawet, jeśli był to profesor West.

\- Jak Pan woli panie Styles. – Mały, wszechwiedzący uśmiech zadrgał na jego ustach, na co Harry mógł tylko westchnąć i przewrócić oczami. – Pytałem, czy widział pan rysunki, które zostawiłem wczoraj w pana gabinecie.

\- Tak. Są naprawdę dobre. Prawie idealne, mógłbym stwierdzić.

\- Prawie?

\- Prawie. Moim zdaniem jest kilka szczegółów, nad którymi trzeba popracować i chciałbym omówić je bezpośrednio z artystą. – To, że chciał poznać osobę, która potrafiła stworzyć tak świetne rysunki na podstawie tylko kilku zdań, paru obliczeń i jakiś niewyraźnych szkiców, pominął milczeniem, ale widział w oczach Westa, że ten go przejrzał.

\- O ile się nie mylę, pan Tomlinson pojawi się w Londynie jeszcze w tym tygodniu, więc mogę zorganizować spotkanie na piątek. – Starszy profesor uśmiechnął się, gdy brunet pokiwał ochoczo głową nie potrafiąc do końca ukryć swojego entuzjazmu. Ta młodzieńcza świeżość była czymś, czego ten zapyziały uniwersytet potrzebował lata temu. – A jak tam praca z młodzieżą? Radzi pan sobie?

\- Chyba w końcu dotarło do nich, że wiem więcej niż oni i nie znalazłem się tu przez przypadek – westchnął przeczesując włosy. Po prawie trzech miesiącach zajęć, w końcu udało mu się udowodnić studentom pierwszego roku, że mimo niewielkiej różnicy wieku, posiada wiedzę, z której powinni chcieć czerpać. Starsze roczniki nie były problemem, poznali się już wcześniej podczas poprzedniego semestru. Ale ta młodzież sprawiała, że miał dość. A przecież kochał historię i kochał wprowadzać innych w jej zawiłości. – Naprawdę byłem o krok od oblania całego rocznika. Tak dla zasady.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego! – Wykrzyknął West, szybko zapominając o wszystkich formalnościach, na co Harry posłał mu zadziorny uśmiech w odpowiedzi. Ten pomysł dalej siedział gdzieś na krańcu jego umysłu.

\- Do końca semestru zostały dwa tygodnie teraz i dwa po nowym roku, a ich stopnie i zaangażowanie pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Dalej mogę to zrobić. Już i tak za długo pozwalałem im wchodzić sobie na głowę.

\- Oblać ich i użerać się z nimi przez kolejny semestr? Nie jesteś takim masochistą Harry, nie wmówisz mi tego.

\- Może i byłoby to iście masochistyczne zagranie, ale wtedy moja reputacja trzymałaby wszystkich kolejnych w ryzach.

\- To prawda – zaśmiał się Jacob, klepiąc Harry’ego po ramieniu. Naprawdę lubił tego młodzieńca, który mimo swojego wieku posiadał niesamowitą wiedzę i co ważniejsze pasję. Czasem odnosiło się wrażenie, szczególnie słuchając jego wykładów, że żył w czasach, o których mówił. Niesamowity dar. – W każdym razie Harry, umówię cię z panem Tomlinsonem, żebyście mogli przedyskutować te projekty.

\- Dziękuję profesorze West, to bardzo uprzejme z pana strony. – Przeskakiwanie z jednej formy do drugiej było męczące, ale Harry zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna po prostu zapominał, że miał zwracać się do niego po imieniu. – Teraz pan wybaczy, ale mam wykład za kilka minut.

\- Oczywiście. Idź chłopcze, idź. Wbij im coś do tych pustych głów!

Harry oddalił się szybkim krokiem, nie chcąc się spóźnić. Dotarł do sali wykładowej, jako pierwszy i zasiadł za biurkiem pozwalając sobie na chwilę zerknąć na telefon. Jego promienny uśmiech zaskoczył studentów powoli zbierających się w ławkach, ale jeszcze większym szokiem było to, że zapowiedziana wejściówka się nie odbyła, bo brunet był zbyt rozkojarzony wiadomością od Louis’a, żeby o niej pamiętać.

 

**~*~**

 

Londyn przywitał Louis’a i Niall’a prawdziwą grudniową pogodą, co la uch przyzwyczajonych do innego klimatu tyłków było szokiem. Po przylocie zameldowali się w hotelu, który miał być ich domem dopóki Tomlinson nie znajdzie innego lokum. Miał kilka na oku i pozostawał irytująco głuchy na protesty Irlandczyka, który nie chcąc być problemem proponował, że wynajmie jakiś pokój w dzielonym mieszkaniu. Dla Louis’a było nie do pomyślenia mieszkać daleko od tego skrzata; przez dwa lata, jako sąsiedzi i półtora miesiąca, jako lokatorzy zdążył przyzwyczaić się do jego obecności i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru z niej rezygnować. Przeglądał, więc oferty domów i mieszkań, ignorując jęki blondyna i od czasu do czasu śmiejąc się cicho po przeczytaniu, pełnych wykrzykników i połączonych w jeden ciąg wyrazów, wiadomości od Anabel, która urządzała się w jego apartamencie.

To naprawdę nie było proste, ale przy pomocy Niall’a udało mu się namówić kobietę do zaopiekowania się mieszkaniem pod jego nieobecność, co w praktyce znaczyło, że będzie w nim po prostu mieszkać razem z Kevinem. Było to najlepsze rozwiązanie, Louis wciąż mógł pojawiać się w Miami, kiedy tylko chciał, a Anabel mogła wyrwać się z nieprzyjemnej okolicy, w której przyszło jej żyć przez lata. I jeśli szepnął konserwatorowi budynku dobre słowo o nastolatku, to nikt nie powinien mu mieć tego za złe. Jedynym, co nie dawało mu spokoju były wzmianki o Albercie i Thomasie, którzy podobno lata temu obiecali kobiecie, że kiedyś zamieszka w podobnym miejscu. Próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, dopytać się o tą dwójkę, którą kobieta wspominała raz za razem, ale ta zbywała go tylko machnięciem dłoni, mrucząc coś o tym, że nie zrozumie. A to jeszcze bardziej pobudzało jego ciekawość, bo niby, czego miał nie zrozumieć?

Westchnął, wracając myślami do rzeczywistości i przeglądając kolejne ogłoszenia. Musiał znaleźć dom jak najszybciej. I tak zdecydowanie chodziło o możliwość ponownego skontaktowania się ze Styles’em. W niewytłumaczalny dla niego sposób tęsknił za tym chłopakiem, chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę znali się raptem kilka dni i spędzili ze sobą niewiele czasu. Czym były dwa dni w deszczowym Berlinie w porównaniu z wiecznością? Niczym, ale i tak tęsknił. Prychnął pod nosem, bo to było absurdalne. Owszem polubił bruneta, coś niezaprzeczalnie go do niego ciągnęło od pierwszego spojrzenia, ale żeby od razu myśleć o nim w odniesieniu do wieczności? Bzdury.

Umówił ostatnią wizytę w domu, który najbardziej mu się podobał i zamknął laptopa. Kupiłby właśnie tą nieruchomość nawet bez oglądania, ale postanowił dać szansę innym. Czuł, że będzie to strata czasu, ale do piątku nie miał żadnych obowiązków. Potarł zmęczone oczy i poinformował Niall’a o planach na następny dzień. Kładąc się do łóżka, automatycznie chciał napisać do Harry’ego, ale przypomniał sobie, że chciał zrobić mu niespodziankę. Powinien lepiej analizować swoje genialne pomysły, bo nawet kilka godzin bez żadnej wiadomości wydawały się piekłem. Opadł zrezygnowany na poduszki i zasnął mając przed oczami roześmiane zielone oczy, gdy bardzo nieadekwatnie do miejsca biegali między blokami cementu na placu upamiętniającym ofiary Holokaustu.

 

**~*~**

 

Następny dzień był dla Louis’a istnym szaleństwem, kiedy przebijał się z jednego końca miasta na drugi żeby obejrzeć interesujące ich mieszkania. Naprawdę powinien zacząć korzystać ze swojej logiki i ustawić wizyty w jakimś porządku, a nie iść na żywioł. Uparcie mówił w liczbie mnogiej, wyprowadzając z błędu agentów nieruchomości, którzy z góry zakładali, że są parą i ignorując humorki Horana. Irytujące. Wiedział, że przyjaciel w głębi ducha cieszył się, po prostu był zbyt dumny żeby to przyznać. Tomlinson naprawdę uchyliłby mu nieba i dlatego właśnie uśmiechał się pod nosem, gdy znaleźli się na malowniczych uliczkach Notting Hill zmierzając do ostatniego na liście domu. Dobrze wiedział, że Irlandczyk ma słabość do tego miejsca, co tylko potwierdzało jego roziskrzone spojrzenie. Uszczęśliwienie go było tylko jednym z powodów tego, że to właśnie ta nieruchomość była faworytem Louis’a, ale był to całkiem dobry powód.

Dokładnie tak jak przewidywał od razu po przekroczeniu progu wiedział, że zmarnował kilka dobrych godzin. To było to, czego potrzebował, czego chciał. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa pozwalając, aby kolejny agent nieruchomości oprowadził ich po wyremontowanym. Wszystko wciąż pachniało nowością i świeżą farbą, ale styl, w jakim urządzono każde pomieszczenie idealnie wpasował się w jego gusta. Było nowocześnie, jednocześnie przytulnie i klimatycznie, dzięki klasycznym dodatkom i oryginalnym dla tych budowli elementom architektonicznym wkomponowanym w całość, a które podkreślały charakter budynku. Jednak tym, co najbardziej mu się podobało jednocześnie doprowadzając do szału, było to, że jego mózg z automatu wyświetlał Harry’ego robiącego cokolwiek w którymkolwiek pomieszczeniu. Ten chłopak naprawdę zalazł mu za skórę.

Ledwie zauważył, gdy wrócili do kuchni by omówić cenę i warunki kupna i Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem pozwalając, aby to Horan zaczął ostrą negocjację ceny doszukując się nieistniejących defektów. Granit pod jego palcami był chłodny, przyjemnie gładki. Kreślił na nim niewidzialne wzory tylko połowicznie podążając za prowadzoną obok konwersacją. Jego myśli zwolniły unosząc się łagodnie w oparach świeżej farby i było to naprawdę miłe uczucie po ostatnim stresie. Może nawet coś narysuje, bo ostatnio nie miał do tego głowy.

\- Kiedy możemy się wprowadzać? – Przerwał wymianę zdań dwójki mężczyzn, gdy jego ucho wychwyciło zgodę na całkiem spory rabat. Nie spodziewał się, że to pytanie prawie zabije młodego agenta, który w szoku zakrztusił się własną śliną. Louis nie do końca wiedział, czy było to tylko z powodu jego decyzji, bo w końcu nie odezwał się ani słowem wyglądając zapewne na bardzo znudzonego, czy być może chodziło o wizję wysokiej prowizji za sprzedaż. Nie dbał o to. Chciał ten dom i koniec. – Zależy mi na czasie.

\- Cóż, tak… Więc… Myślę, że jeśli załatwimy wszystkie formalności, tak formalności, jeszcze dzisiaj to za… dwa dni będą mogli się państwo wprowadzić. – Za dwa dni był czwartek i Louis mógł to zaakceptować. Zdecydowanie czwartek był dobrym dniem. Jakoś wytrzyma te czterdzieści osiem godzin. Jakoś. – Tylko musielibyśmy pojechać teraz do biura. – Mężczyzna podrapał się p karku widząc milczącą wymianę spojrzeń między potencjalnymi nabywcami. Horan próbował naprawdę mocno wybić Louis’owi z głowy ten dom, ale poddał się szybciej niż zazwyczaj widząc ten dziwny błysk w niebieskich oczach, na co szatyn uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

\- Jedźmy, więc – zawyrokował przerywając ciszę. Miał dom, prawie, ale jednak będzie go miał za dwa dni. Przeprowadzka do Londynu stawała się coraz bardziej realna. I cieszył się z tego. Wszystko szło po jego myśli.

 

**~*~**

 

Liam westchnął cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi do mieszkania Harry’ego. To było ciężkie popołudnie. Z wielu powodów, zaczynając od wydawnictwa, które naciskało na niego, żeby zdradził, chociaż jeden szczegół dotyczący nowej książki bruneta, czego oczywiście nie zrobił. Raz, bo Styles był jego szefem a nie te uparte półgłówki z wydawnictwa, a dwa ponieważ nie miał bladego pojęcia, o czym ona będzie. Harry trzymał wszystko w sekrecie i była to według Liama słuszna decyzja, nie czuł się wykluczony czy nieobdarzony zaufaniem. Nie po tym, kiedy chłopak wytłumaczył mu jak wyglądało pisanie poprzednich dwóch i chociaż sam nie miał zbyt wiele doświadczenia to nóż mu się w kieszeni otwierał za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślał. Artystyczny proces twórczy nie powinien być zakłócany, nie powinno być żadnych ingerencji z zewnątrz. Nie. Koniec. Autor przelewał w dzieło cząstkę siebie, a tego nie można było zmieniać. Bo _to się nie sprzeda_. Bzdury.

Potarł oczy wychodząc na mroźną ulicę. To naprawdę było ciężkie popołudnie. Oprócz problemów z wydawnictwem, był też sam Harry, który zachowywał się dziwnie. Na myśl Liamowi przyszło porównanie do narkomana na odwyku, o ile kontakt z jakąś osobą można uznać za uzależnienie. W każdym razie, Styles chodził cały podenerwowany i zirytowany, bo – jak udało się z niego wyciągnąć po dłuższym czasie i naprawdę dużej ilości herbaty – nie miał kontaktu z Louis’em od ponad dwudziestu czterech godzin. Liam naprawdę starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Nie wyszło mu, za co otrzymał zirytowane fuknięcie i dosadną prośbę o poszukanie siebie gdzieś poza ścianami mieszkania, którą zignorował. Po czym stwierdził, że może lepiej nie wyprowadzać Styles’a z równowagi jeszcze bardziej, bo to do niczego nie prowadziło i postanowił zastosować się do polecenia.

Londyn zimowymi wieczorami był piękny, nie mógł tego negować, kiedy powolnym spacerem kierował się do swojego mieszkania. Jedynym problemem był zimny wiatr i oblodzone chodniki. Temperatura spadła drastycznie dopiero kilka dni temu i chociaż w ciągu dnia dało się przeżyć to wieczory i noce były okropne. Ulice powoli się wyludniały, co wcale go nie dziwiło, turyści nie lubili marznąć. Powolnym spacerkiem dotarł nad kanał i przystanął patrząc na mętną wodę, która o dziwo nie zamarzła. Lubił to miejsce, Little Venice zawsze wprawiało go w dobry nastrój, a to, że Harry mieszkał w pobliżu było bardzo przydatne.

Telefon w jego kieszeni zawibrował, co było niespodziewane, bo tak naprawdę pisał do niego tylko Styles lub ludzie z wydawnictwa, co o takiej godzinie było mało prawdopodobne. Westchnął, pozbywając się rękawiczki i odblokował urządzenie. Mały uśmiech na chwilę rozciągnął jego usta, gdy zobaczył, kto do niego napisał, ale zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił dokładnie z tego samego powodu. Prawie półtora miesiąca bez żadnych wieści, żadnej odpowiedzi na wiadomości, które przestał wysyłać po pewnym czasie zmęczony czekaniem. I teraz nagle przypomniał sobie o jego istnieniu. Cóż, Liam może i był kwoką z sercem na dłoni, ale również był pamiętliwy.

\- Wal się – mruknął chowając telefon do kieszeni i na powrót zakładając rękawiczkę, bo jego palce zaczynały kostnieć. Ruszył wzdłuż ciągu wodnego starając się nie myśleć o osobie, która widocznie nie lubiła być ignorowana. – Wal się – mruknął po raz kolejny, ciesząc się, że był jedynym spacerującym o tej porze i nikt nie patrzył na niego jak na idiotę, kiedy gadał sam do siebie. Albo jak na wariata. Chociaż na jedno wychodziło. Telefon wciąż wibrował od wiadomości, aż w końcu rozdzwonił się przerywając ciszę tego miejsca ostrym dzwonkiem. – No chyba sobie kpisz – warknął wyszarpując go z kieszeni i ledwo powstrzymując się od chęci wyrzucenia go na środek małego stawu. Zamachnął się nawet, ale ten ruch połączony z śliskim podłożem spowodował, że poleciał niekontrolowanie na plecy a jego głowa spotkała się z betonem. – Kurwa – jęknął cicho.

\- _Liam? Wszystko w porządku?_ – Jakimś cudem musiał odebrać połączenie. Cudownie. Ten wieczór zapowiadał się lepiej.

\- Wal się, Malik. To twoja wina. – Podniósł się na nogi i kontynuował marsz tym razem dużo ostrożniej. Na pewno będzie miał pięknego guza po tym upadku.

\- _Co jest moją winą?_ – Głos po drugiej stronie linii drgał od powstrzymywanego śmiechu i może Liam podzielałby jego radość gdyby nie to, że właśnie wywinął orła na środku chodnika, a osobą śmiejącą się był Malik.

\- Wszystko – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby i być może było to lekko dramatyczne, ale był pewny swoich słów jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- _Nie sądzisz, że to odrobinę niesprawiedliwe, takie zwalanie na mnie winy za wszystko?_

\- Zayn przestań pieprzyć. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że… - zatrzymał się w połowie zdania nagle świadomy tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Przez chwilę po prostu nie panował nad ustami wyrzucając z siebie słowa, które pojawiały się nie wiadomo skąd. Jakby znał je wcześniej, jakby już kiedyś ich używał.

\- _Wiemy, że co, Liam? Co takiego wiesz?_ – Coś było w głosie chłopaka po drugiej stronie połączenia, co kazało mu się zatrzymać. Ekscytacja? Ale czym? Głowa bolała go nie tylko od uderzenia, ale od wirujących w niej myśli, które, kiedy przyjrzał się im bliżej, zaczynały tworzyć coś w rodzaju całości, której nie potrafił zrozumieć. – _Przypomniałeś sobie?_

\- Co? Co miałem sobie przypomnieć? – To pytanie zaskoczyło go tylko odrobinę bardziej od tonu pełnego nadziei, którym zostało wypowiedziane. Nie pasował on do Zayna, którego może nie znał zbyt dobrze, ale w jakimś stopniu go rozgryzł. Zawsze był w tym dobry, w czytaniu z ludzi i chociaż mulat był ciągle wielką niewiadomą udało mu się wydedukować niektóre rzeczy.

\- _Nic, nie ważne._ – Zawód. I smutek. Odczytywanie emocji z głosu chłopaka nigdy nie było prostsze. A może właśnie takie było? Liam pokręcił głową, to było niedorzeczne. Uderzenie musiało być silniejsze niż przypuszczał, bo to, co działo się w jego umyśle nie miało żadnego sensu.

\- Jak wolisz – mruknął wznawiając swój marsz. Zdążył zmarznąć, a od mieszkania dzieliła go jeszcze spora odległość. – Chciałeś coś?

\- _Tak pogadać. Nudzi mi się tutaj samemu._

\- Och, czyli przypomniałeś sobie o mnie, kiedy dopadła cię nuda? Jak słodko. – Nie mógł i nawet nie chciał powstrzymać się od sarkazmu. Tak, był zraniony tym, że chłopak ignorował go przez ostatnie tygodnie. I nie, nie zamierzał udawać, że nie miało to miejsca.

\- _Zawsze o tobie pamiętam Liam._ – To nie powinno wywoływać ciepłego uczucia gdzieś w dole jego brzucha, ale mimo wszystko tak się stało.

\- Jasne. To, dlatego ignorowałeś moje wiadomości? Bo o mnie pamiętasz? Dziwny sposób na okazywanie tego.

_\- Dużo się działo. Ale obiecuję, że będę odzywał się częściej._

\- Nie składaj obietnic, których wiesz, że nie dotrzymasz Zayn – rzucił wspinając się po schodach na poziom ulicy, którą przeciął upewniając się, że nic nie nadjeżdża. Impulsywnie skręcił w stronę Tesco, podejrzewając, że w lodówce zastanie tylko światło. Za dużo czasu spędzał u Harry’ego.

_\- Dlaczego to powiedziałeś?_

\- Co? Nie wiem, może, dlatego, że rzadko, kiedy dotrzymujesz słowa? – Wzruszył ramionami dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że mulat go nie widzi. – W każdym razie, chciałeś coś jeszcze, czy możemy kończyć? Właśnie wchodzę do sklepu. – Nie było to prawdą, ale chłopak o tym nie wiedział, a Liam był już naprawdę zmęczony tą rozmową. Była dziwna, a jego głowa pulsowała za bardzo by mógł się na niej skupić. Cisza po drugiej stronie była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. – Miło było cię usłyszeć po takim czasie – dodał, bo naprawdę tak myślał. W jakiś przedziwny sposób tęsknił za Malikiem.

_\- Ciebie również. I Liam?_

\- Tak?

_\- Zadzwoń, jak sobie przypomnisz._ – Po tych słowach jedyne, co słyszał to dźwięk zakończonego połączenia.

Spojrzał na telefon w swojej dłoni nie rozumiejąc już nic, ale nie miał zamiaru, ani siły, teraz tego analizował. Wszedł do marketu i szybko chwycił kilka podstawowych produktów. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, więc resztę drogi pokonał szybkim marszem. Jego mieszkanie przywitało go ciszą i chłodem, bo ogrzewanie włączał tylko, gdy spędzał w nim czas. Co ostatnimi czasy zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko. Zdecydowanie nie powinien tyle przesiadywać u Harry’ego. Padł na łóżko zaraz po odłożeniu zakupów i z ulgą zapadając się w miękkich poduszkach. Pulsowanie w skroniach narastało i był pewny, że czeka go naprawdę ciężka noc i okropny dzień.


	13. 13. Christmas' Lights

Czwartkowy poranek był ciężki dla Harry'ego. Nie wyspał się, oczy same mu się zamykały, głowa pękała i naprawdę wolałby zostać w łóżku niż wychodzić do pracy. Za błędy trzeba było jednak płacić, więc zwlekł się z posłania i poczłapał pod prysznic mając nadzieję, ze to go postawi na nogi. Owszem, krople ciepłej wody nieco przywróciły go do życia, ale wciąż nie tak jak tego pragnął. Patrząc w swoje przekrwione z niewyspania oczy wyklinał myślach cholernego Nicka Grimshawa, który po dwóch latach milczenia sobie o nim przypomniał. Wrócił myślami do poprzedniego wieczoru zastanawiając się, co mu strzeliło do głowy, że dał się namówić na wyjście, do którego tak naprawdę nikt go nie namawiał. Jakkolwiek abstrakcyjnie by to nie brzmiało. I teraz cierpiał, bo z jakiegoś powodu – doskonale go znał, ale wolał uparcie wmawiać sobie, że to wcale nie o to chodziło – chciał zasmakować życia towarzyskiego. I pomyśleć, że wszystko zaczęło się dość niewinnie. Po czasie widział, że właśnie to powinno go zmartwić.

Jak co wieczór siedział z kubkiem herbaty przed otwartym laptopem wcale nie myśląc o pewnym szatynie i zastanawiając się jak dalej poprowadzić historię, którą pisał. Mógł to zrobić na dwa sposoby, z których każdy podobał mu się w równym stopniu i tak naprawdę jedynym problemem była kolejność. W głośnikach cicho pogrywał pierwszy album Eda Sheeran'a, a Harry rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw, kiedy nagle spokój jego mieszkania przerwał ostry dzwonek domofonu. Zerknął na godzinę stwierdzając, że to było dziwne, bo nikogo się nie spodziewał. A już szczególnie nie o dwudziestej pierwszej. Liam i jego mama mieli własne klucze, więc to na pewno nie byli oni, poza tym jego agent zadzwonił do niego tego ranka prosząc o dzień wolny, bo źle się czuł. To go zmartwiło, Payne zazwyczaj był okazem zdrowia, więc taka sytuacja była czymś dziwnym. Na tyle na ile mógł przez telefon, upewnił się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale i tak czuł niepokój. Dźwięk domofonu powtórzył się, bardziej natarczywy, jak gdyby osoba na zewnątrz oparła się o przycisk. Westchnął wstając z kanapy i ruszył do urządzenia gotowy na spławienie natręta.

\- Tak? – Mruknął do słuchawki spodziewając się wszystkiego, ale nie dawno niesłyszanego głosu.

\- Masz piętnaście minut. Idziemy na imprezę. – Ton nieznoszący sprzeciwu i oznajmienie, tak oznajmienie a nie pytanie, były znakiem rozpoznawczym tylko jednej osoby.

\- Nick? – Spytał zaskoczony, bo tego naprawdę nie mógł przewidzieć. Przed oczami przeleciało mu wspomnienie ich ostatniego spotkania, dobre dwa lata wcześniej. I nie należało one do tych miłych.

\- Nie, święty Walenty. Zostało ci trzynaście minut. Czekam.

Już wtedy powinien odłożyć słuchawkę i zapomnieć o całej sprawie, ale nie zrobił tego i po kwadransie witał się ze swoim – cóż chyba mógł go tak nazwać z braku lepszego określenia – byłym chłopakiem. Po dwóch latach bez żadnego kontaktu. Abstrakcyjne, bo obaj zachowywali się, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. I Harry poszedł z Nickiem na imprezę, która była raczej domówką niż czymkolwiek innym. Nie bawił się źle, chociaż nie znał nikogo poza Grimshawem, który ze swoją wrodzoną łatwością wprowadził go w towarzystwo i nie odstępował na krok. Brunet wciąż nie przepadał za takimi rzeczami, nawet mimo tych kilku wyjść z Liamem wciąż czuł się nieswojo. Jednak jego towarzysz upewniał się przez cały czas, że czuje się komfortowo, co było miłe. Nawet, jeśli i tak uważał się za całkowitego laika w kwestiach imprez. To nie była jego bajka.

Zgodził się na jednego drinka, pamiętając, że następnego dnia musi pojawić się w pracy i brał czynny udział w rozmowach prowadzonych w małych grupkach. Nie było źle, może nie cudownie, ale źle też nie. Mógł to wytrzymać. Miał okazję dowiedzieć się, co porabiał Nick podczas tych dwóch lat i z każdym słowem coraz bardziej się cieszył, że ich znajomość skończyła się tak a nie inaczej. Nie należał do tego świata, był typem humanisty zakochanego w książkach i spokoju, co nieco gryzło się z zainteresowaniami reszty towarzystwa. Umysły ścisłe w takim natężeniu na metr kwadratowy nie były jego wymarzonym sposobem na spędzanie wieczora, ale mimo wszystko dobrze się bawił raz po raz zadziwiając zebranych swoją niewiedzą na podstawowe tematy. Podstawowe dla nich. I być może dla Louis'a, który wciąż przewijał się w jego myślach. Ponad dwa dni bez kontaktu wydawały się wiecznością, a dodatkowo pogarszał wszystko fakt, że ci ludzie wlewający w siebie alkohol bez przerwy wydawali się osobami, z którymi szatyn znalazłby wspólny język. Ale nie było źle.

Wszystko wydawało się w porządku dopóki jeden z gości, którego imienia Harry nie zapamiętał, przesadził i odleciał. Odleciał do tego stopnia, że nie było możliwości odklejenia go od muszki klozetowej, z którą zawarł bliższą znajomość. To, co stało się później można było określić efektem domina, bo kolejni zaczęli padać jak muchy w najróżniejszych miejscach i pozycjach. W Harry'm odezwała się wtedy ta opiekuńcza strona – przeklinał ją za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiała – zaczął zajmować się poległymi, w czym wcale nie pomagał Nick, któremu nagle włączyła się przylepna strona i wspominki jak to było dawniej. Niezwykle irytujące, kiedy starasz się ułożyć kogoś w pozycji, w której nie grozi mu utopienie się we własnych wymiocinach. Na szczęście, Grimshaw również padł w którymś momencie i Harry mógł spokojnie dokończyć sprawdzanie czy wszyscy są w miarę bezpieczni. Żałował, że nie wypił więcej niż tego jednego marnego drinka, bo kiedy zegar wybił drugą nad ranem włączył mu się kolejny stan, który nawiedzał go od czasu do czasu – Jaś Wędrowniczek jak to określała jego mama. Polegało to na niczym innym jak sprzątaniu, co robił w zupełnie obcym sobie mieszkaniu aż do godziny trzeciej.

Potrząsnął głową wracając do rzeczywistości i nastawił wodę na herbatę, jednak zanim ta zdążyła się zagrzać zmienił zdanie i zamiast tego zaparzył kawę, dziękując w myślach Liamowi za ekspres i zapas. Krzywił się pijąc czarny płyn, dosłownie wykręcało mu twarz na drugą stronę, ale przyjął to z pokorom, traktując, jako swojego rodzaju karę za głupotę. Kto do cholery chodził na imprezy w środku tygodnia? Nick Grimshaw. I jak widać Harry Styles również, kiedy jego mózg urządza sobie wakacje. Westchnął czytając wiadomość od chłopaka, w której w imieniu wszystkich poległych dziękował za opiekę, a w imieniu gospodarza za ogarnięcie syfu w mieszkaniu i odpisał prosto i dosadnie, że ich wszystkich nienawidzi. W odpowiedzi dostał okraszone serduszkami zaproszenie na drinka, które wywołało dwie reakcje, zupełnie od siebie różne – zmarszczenie brwi i uśmiech. Podejrzewał, że kryje się za tym jakieś drugie dno, ale mimo wszystko było to miłe. Mógłby odnowić tą znajomość. Ale tylko na przyjacielskiej stopie. Harry nie wchodził dwa razy do tej samej rzeki, szczególnie, gdy pierwsze wejście okazało się dość traumatyczne i tragiczne w skutkach.

~*~

Dzień w pracy minął Harry'emu wolno, a ilość kawy, jaką pochłonął była zdecydowanie większa niż w ciągu całego swojego życia. Czuł się przez to dziwnie, bo z jednej strony wciąż był zmęczony, a z drugiej pod jego skórą czaiło się dziwne podekscytowanie wprawiające dłonie w drżenie. Zdecydowanie nie lubił kawy. I być może właśnie z tego powodu zrobił niezapowiedziany egzamin tej najbardziej uciążliwej grupie. Albo po prostu zrobił to, bo byli małymi, irytującymi dupkami, które miały go gdzieś. I wcale nie chodziło mu o pewnego szatyna, który kolejny raz nie dał znaku życia. W ogóle. Po prostu ta grupa musiała nauczyć się, że mimo młodego wieku z Harry'm lepiej nie pogrywać. Szczególnie, gdy jest zmęczony i rozdrażniony a w jego żyłach płynie kawa zamiast krwi. Nawet profesor West przyglądał mu się zmartwionym wzrokiem, kiedy przemierzał korytarze kampusu niczym gradowa chmura.

Trzy dni. Siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny bez żadnej wiadomości. Może nie wydawało się dużo, ale kiedy spędziło się ostatnie półtora miesiąca na ciągłym kontakcie to zakrawało o wieczność. A przynajmniej tak wydawało się Harry'emu, kiedy wracał szybkim marszem do mieszkania. Szatyn wciąż nie opuszczał jego myśli i złapał się na tym, że zaczynał się po prostu martwić. Nie tyle o to, że coś mogło mu się stać, nie, jakkolwiek to nie zabrzmi, Styles bardziej martwił się o to, że Louis nie chciał już utrzymywać z nim kontaktu. Na samą myśl wzdrygnął się i napisał kolejną w ciągu tych dni wiadomość, która zupełnie jak poprzednie została bez odpowiedzi. Wchodząc do mieszkania jedyne, o czym marzył to długa kąpiel z lampką wina i Chrisem Martinem w tle, nawet, jeśli dochodziła dopiero szósta wieczorem. Był zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony. Nie ściągając płaszcza i nie myśląc o zapaleniu światła wszedł do kuchni i nastawił wodę na herbatę. Potrzebował jej równie mocno, co wina, przede wszystkim żeby wymyć z ust smak kawy, który wydawało się przylgnął na stałe do jego języka. Okropność. Dźwięk wiadomości oderwał go od fascynującego zajęcia, jakim było wpatrywanie się w zmieniające kolor diody w czajniku. Odszukał telefon w kieszeni płaszcza i przez chwilę nic nie widział, gdy blask ekranu oślepił go, jednak po chwili zmarszczył brwi widząc wiadomość i analizując jej treść.

Nie zastanawiał się długo. Musiał to sprawdzić. Nawet, jeśli oznaczało to, że jego plan na relaks musiał zostać odłożony w czasie.

~*~

Louis zatrząsł się odrobinę, gdy kolejny podmuch wiatru smagnął go w twarz. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do ekstremalnie niskiej temperatury, grudniowy Londyn nie rozpieszczał, jeśli o to chodzi. Były momenty, w których łapał się na tęsknocie za słonecznym i zawsze ciepłym Miami, ale wtedy wystarczało, że spojrzał na rozświetlone świątecznymi światełkami ulice i wszystko mijało. Chciał tu być. Wśród mrozu, wiatru i śniegu, i tych kolorowych błyszczących ozdób, do których palmy się nie umywały. Dlatego zostawił Niall'a aby dopilnował końcówki przeprowadzki, znalazł najpiękniej oświetlone miejsce, jakie był w stanie i wysłał wiadomość ze zdjęciem. Nic poza tym. Pozostało mu czekać i mieć nadzieję, że nie odmrozi sobie tyłka. Ściskał w dłoni telefon, który przez ostatnie pół godziny pozostawał cichy i naprawdę się denerwował. Było to zdenerwowanie połączone z ekscytacją i odrobiną strachu. Bo co jeśli Harry poczuł się dotknięty milczeniem przez ostatnie dni? Co jeśli zignorował wiadomość, albo, co gorsza jej nie zrozumiał? Co jeśli marznął na darmo? Zdenerwowanie zaczęło zmieniać się w panikę i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie podobał mu się ten stan. Nie podobało mu się, że sama myśl o tym, że mógłby stracić kontakt ze Styles'em wywoływał u niego takie reakcje. Nie powinien się tak przejmować. To była tylko zwykła znajomość, nic więcej. Nic, co powinno wprawić go w taki stan. Zwykła znajomość. Tym to było.

\- Louis? – Z nieprzyjemnych myśli wyrwał go znany, zachrypnięty głos na dźwięk, którego automatycznie się rozluźnił a jego usta mimowolnie wygięły się w uśmiechu. Harry stał tam, ze swoją zszokowaną miną i jasnymi, odbijającymi światełka pobliskiej choinki oczami. I może przez to oświetlenie, a może przez to, że szatyn nie widział go przez prawie półtora miesiąca, ale wydawał się mu jeszcze piękniejszy. Ale to była tylko zwykła znajomość. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Niespodzianka? – Zagryzł usta starając się nie pozwolić, aby ogromny uśmiech przeciął mu twarz. Naprawdę bardzo starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt szczęśliwego na widok chłopaka, ale przez to, że tak bardzo się na tym skupiał jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Naprawdę zmarzł, jednak był szczęśliwy.

\- Niespodzianka – prychnął Harry podchodząc bliżej i łapiąc go za łokieć. Zmarszczył brwi spoglądając na zbyt cienką kurtkę. – Jesteś przemarznięty. Chodź idioto, usiądziemy gdzieś i wytłumaczysz mi, o co tu chodzi. – Louis tylko skinął głową zbyt otumaniony ciepłem bijącym od dłoni chłopaka.

Szybko znaleźli się w przytulnej kawiarence, których na szczęście było bez liku w tej okolicy i zajęli stolik przy oknie. Szatyn westchnął na przyjemne ciepło, które go otuliło. Naprawdę zmarzł. Świąteczne iluminacje odbijały się w szybach i w ich oczach, kiedy czekali na swoje zamówienie. Odrobinę się denerwował, ale o tak nie marnował okazji żeby dokładnie przyjrzeć się chłopakowi. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo był pozbawiony widoku tych zielonych oczu, chociaż wyglądały na zmęczone. Harry wyglądał na zmęczonego. Louis chciał móc palcami zetrzeć ciemne okręgi nadające tej pięknej twarzy smutny wyraz, wymazać zmęczenie przebijające się przez radość i ciekawość. Prawie sięgnął do niego przez stolik tylko po to, żeby poczuć fakturę gładkiej skóry i jej ciepło, ale na szczęście kelner pojawił się z ich napojami. Tak, na szczęście, bo zwykli znajomi nie gładzą się po policzkach. Zamiast tego splótł palce na filiżance ciesząc się, że mógł czymś zająć ręce. Przyjemne ciepło było miłym dodatkiem. Mały uśmiech wygiął mu usta, gdy zobaczył jak brunet bierze pierwszy łyk pachnącego jaśminem wrzątku.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Louis? – Spytał Harry a jego bystre spojrzenie ani na sekundę nie opuszczało twarzy szatyna. Mimo zmęczenia było intensywne, zupełnie jakby chłopak również nie mógł się nacieszyć jego widokiem. Ale głos miał poważny, być może odrobinę karcący, przez co Tomlinson poczuł się głupio.

\- Niespodzianka. Nie cieszysz się? – Wymamrotał skupiając całą swoją uwagę na kubku z kawą, co wcale nie było łatwym zadaniem. Zdążył zapomnieć przez te tygodnie jak Harry przyciągał jego spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę, co to w ogóle za pytanie? – Oburzył się na sekundę, zanim dotarło do niego, że być może jego postawa wcale nie świadczyła o radości. Był zmęczony i to dziwne uczucie pod skórą w dalszym ciągu nie chciało odejść, ale powinien wziąć się w garść i nie dać Louis'owi żadnego powodu do wątpliwości. – Cieszę się. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, na co napięte mięśnie szatyna rozluźniły się. Zupełnie jakby czekały na to potwierdzenie. – Naprawdę się cieszę, że cię widzę. I może zabrzmi to tandetnie bądź głupio, ale chyba się stęskniłem. – Ostatnie zdanie wyszło z jego ust bez udziału woli, tak jakby na chwilę stracił połączenie na linii język-mózg.

\- To nie jest głupie, ani tym bardziej tandetne. To miłe. – Louis rozczulił się na widok zakłopotania i delikatnego różu barwiącego policzki chłopaka, sprawiając, że wyglądał odrobinę zdrowiej. Mógłby go oglądać takiego codziennie. Znów ścisnął kubek, bo chęć dotknięcia tej skóry i sprawdzenia czy rzeczywiście była cieplejsza stawała się zbyt mocna. Jednak wiedział, że nie byłoby na miejscu gdyby to zrobił. Byli tylko zwykłymi znajomymi. – Też chyba tęskniłem – dodał miękko.

\- Co robisz w Londynie? Na ile zostajesz? – Styles zmienił temat wracając do swojego głównego pytania, bo atmosfera między nimi zaczęła robić się dziwna. Nie dziwna i nieprzyjemna. Po prostu dziwna, a on nie chciał, żeby między nimi było dziwnie.

\- Całkiem możliwe, że zostanę tutaj dłużej – odpowiedział tajemniczo szatyn, upijając łyk kawy, która w końcu osiągnęła odpowiednią temperaturę, jednocześnie chowając uśmiech za naczyniem. Parsknął cicho na uniesione w zdziwieniu brwi swojego towarzysza. Jego twarz była tak ekspresyjna, że miał ochotę narysować go milion razy. – Kupiłem dom. Dziś się wprowadziłem. I zostaję na dłużej. Dużo dłużej, jeśli Notting Hill będzie dla mnie przyjaznym sąsiedztwem. – To było warte wszystkich pieniędzy świata i całego stresu związanego z przeprowadzką na inny kontynent. Reakcja Harry'ego była tego warta. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od głośnego śmiechu, gdy chłopak zakrztusił się swoją herbatą i teraz walczył o oddech, wlepiając otwarte ze zdziwienia oczy w Louis'a.

\- Naprawdę? – Wysapał, gdy w końcu mógł bez przeszkód napełnić płuca powietrzem. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w jego głosie brzmiała nadzieja i niedowierzanie. Bo jeśli nie był to żart, mógł z łatwością uznać ten dzień, jako jeden z lepszych w życiu. Byliby na tym samym kontynencie, w tej samej strefie czasowej, w jednym mieście i naprawdę całkiem blisko siebie. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, że Londyn był ogromny i odległości między dwoma punktami czasem bywały kolosalne. To jednak wciąż byłoby to samo miasto. Nie byłoby oceanu dzielącego ich od siebie. Złapał między zęby dolną wargę z niecierpliwością czekając na odpowiedź i krzyżując palce drżących dłoni schowanych pod stołem.  _Proszę, proszę, proszę_!

\- Naprawdę – potwierdził Louis uśmiechając się ciepło. Był pewny, że w jego oczach błyszczała ta sama radość, która rozbłysła w zielonych tęczówkach, sprawiając, że były jeszcze piękniejsze. – Teraz się już ode mnie nie uwolnisz. – Mrugnął kończąc swój napój. Nie był pewny czy ciepło, które czuł w środku było spowodowane przyjemną temperaturą wewnątrz lokalu czy może czymś innym. Było przyjemne i tylko to się liczyło.

\- Jakbym kiedykolwiek chciał to zrobić – zaśmiał się Harry dopijając herbatę i sięgając po płaszcz.

Nie musieli nic mówić. Obydwoje zebrali szybko swoje rzeczy i opuścili lokal wzdrygając się na różnicę temperatur. Ruszyli przed siebie i dopiero po pewnym czasie Louis zauważył, że podążają z punktu do punktu obserwując coraz to nowsze i piękniejsze dekoracje świąteczne. Prowadził Harry, więc szatyn po prostu przemilczał swoje spostrzeżenie, będąc zadowolonym. Naprawdę uwielbiał atmosferę tego miasta przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Kolorowe wymyślne iluminacje dodawały magicznego uroku zatłoczonym ulicom i sprawiały, że ludzie po prostu zwalniali kroku w szaleńczym biegu i podziwiali.

Cisza nawet, jeśli się pojawiła, to trwała krótko, na tyle by mogli kontemplować dekoracje i zaraz potem wznowić swój spokojny spacer dzieląc się myślami i wyszukując coraz to nowsze tematy. Louis'owi kojarzyło się to z ich spacerami po Berlinie, chociaż towarzyszące im na każdym kroku choinki i lampki były dużo bardziej urokliwe niż szaruga ulic stolicy Niemiec. Było po prostu przyjemnie, mimo szczypiącego w policzki mrozu. Było on swego rodzaju wybawieniem, bo szatyn czuł jak z każdym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu jego twarz pokrywa się głębszą czerwienią. Mógł to zrzucić na niską temperaturę, dlatego nie przejmował się tak bardzo.

\- Notting Hill, huh? – Mruknął Harry, gdy stali na Trafalgar Squere obserwując wodę wyrzucaną przez oświetlone fontanny, w której kroplach odbijały się światełka z choinki nieopodal. Budynek National Gallery górował nad placem niczym kamienny olbrzym przycupnięty na niewielkim wzgórzu. Zerknął na Louis'a natychmiastowo łapiąc spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek, przez które coś drgało w jego wnętrzu, jakby gotowe do przebudzenia.

\- Zawsze lubiłem tą dzielnicę. – Wzruszył ramionami Tomlinson, odwracając wzrok od tych przeszywających oczu. Czuł się dziwnie w towarzystwie Harry'ego. Zupełnie jakby cała pewność siebie, której przecież mu nie brakowało, wyparowała, a on zmienił się w ciepłą kluchę. Chociaż nie było to najlepsze określenie. Po prostu było inaczej, a jednocześnie znajomo. – Chociaż sądząc po ilości razy, kiedy zmuszono mnie do oglądania tego filmu, powinienem jej raczej nie znosić. Zmora mojej młodości to Julia Roberts i Hugh Grant. – Nie mógł powstrzymać się od tego komentarza, który wywołał cichy chichot Harry'ego. Uwielbiał ten dźwięk i na szczęście jego spaczone, sarkastyczne poczucie humoru wywoływało go dość często.

\- Ja lubię ten film – rzucił Harry, kiedy już opanował atak radości. Jego mama była fanką Roberts, więc ta produkcja była odtwarzana często w ich domu. – Przez niego zawsze chciałem tam mieszkać, ale jak widać nie było mi dane. – Westchnął zrezygnowany, bo mimo stałej pracy i sporego sukcesu jego książek kupno domu na Notting Hill było zbyt dużym wydatkiem. Co nie oznaczało, że przestał o tym marzyć. Marzenia były po to żeby je spełniać.

\- Zawsze możesz mnie odwiedzić. – Louis z całych sił powstrzymał się od powiedzenia, że kiedyś zamieszka z nim w tym pięknym domu w wymarzonej dzielnicy. Wierzył w to, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobnie mogło to brzmieć, ale podobna deklaracja po zaledwie kilku tygodniach znajomości na pewno nie była na miejscu. Ciepła klucha, jak nic. Tak się czuł.

\- Na pewno to zrobię. Idziemy dalej? – Po potwierdzającym skinięciu głową Harry poprowadził Louis'a w dół, omijając główną ulicę i pokazując mu swoje ulubione świąteczne dekoracje zanim dotarli pod Big Ben'a. Cieszył się, że szatyn podzielał jego miłość do tych światełkowych ozdób, a jego sarkastyczne i dosadne komentarze sprawiały, że śmiał się głośno i swobodnie. Bo tak właśnie czuł się w obecności chłopaka. Swobodnie i lekko. Nawet działanie hektolitrów kofeiny zmalało na sile, kiedy szli ramię w ramię wśród rozgadanego tłumu, który tak jakby wcale dla nich nie istniał. Zupełnie jakby otaczała ich niewidzialna bańka, odcinająca od reszty społeczeństwa i pozwalająca Harry'emu być w pełni sobą. Bez masek, bez udawania. Cały on.

Spokojnym krokiem przeszli na drugą stronę rzeki gdzie ponad wszystko inne wybijało się London Eye i Louis był o krok od zaproponowania przejażdżki, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że było to raczej typowe miejsce randek. A oni nie byli na randce. I jeśli już by byli, Tomlinson za nic w świecie nie wybrałby czegoś tak oklepanego i typowego. Czy chciałby zaprosić Harry'ego na randkę? Oczywiście, że tak, nie tylko, dlatego, że chłopak był po prostu piękny, to tak naprawdę było miłym dodatkiem do ujmującej osobowości i tego czegoś, co budziło w Louis'ie nieznane uczucia i zmieniało go w miękką papkę. Nigdy nie czuł się podobnie i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, choć bywało irytujące. Szczególnie rumienienie się niczym nieopierzony nastolatek.

\- Pięknie tutaj – mruknął, gdy mijali Tate Museum i naprawdę miał to na myśli. Mimo wiatru smagającego ich w twarze widok na światła miasta odbijające się w ciemnej wodzie rzeki był niesamowity. Bywał w Londynie już wcześniej i tak naprawdę zaliczył już wszystkie najbardziej turystyczne miejsca, ale nigdy nie miał okazji do oglądania miasta przygotowującego się do świąt, w tej swojej galowej odsłonie. Jego wzrok przyciągnął budynek po prawej stronie, oświetlony dużo jaśniej niż ciemny blok muzeum, który dopiero minęli. – The Globe? Ten The Globe od Szekspira?

\- Nie – zaśmiał się Harry, rzucając zbyt, w jego mniemaniu, ostentacyjnemu miejscu ponure spojrzenie. – To jeden z paradoksów Londynu. Atrapy historycznych miejsc stworzone tylko i wyłącznie pod turystykę, przez co przekazują zakłamane, fałszywe informacje. Prawdziwy The Globe znajdował się całkiem niedaleko, może pięć minut spacerkiem, przy obecnej Park Street. I nawet, jeśli w jakimś stopniu rozumiem motywy stworzenia tej repliki, wszelkie przejawy przybliżania historii miasta i kraju ludziom są dobre, tak to miejsce jest jednym z gorszych pomysłów.

\- Dlaczego? – Louis był naprawdę ciekawy. Sposób, w jaki Harry mówił o tych rzeczach sprawiał, że chciało się go słuchać, mimo że historia nigdy nie była jego ulubionym zagadnieniem. Ale młodszy chłopak miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że słowa wychodzące z jego ust jakby przenosiły słuchającego w tamte czasy. Zupełnie jakby opowiadał z własnego doświadczenia. – To miejsce wydaje się idealne pod względem strategicznym. – Obserwował uważnie jak brunet zaciska wargi w wąską linię, a między jego brwiami pojawia się pionowa zmarszczka. Chciałby móc ją wygładzić palcami.

\- Jeśli patrzymy z turystycznego punktu widzenia to owszem, jest to miejsce idealne. Między London Bridge i Tower Bridge, tuż obok Tate które odwiedzają setki ludzi każdego dnia. Tak, strategicznie dla miasta umieszczenie tej repliki właśnie tutaj było bardzo dobrym posunięciem. Jednak patrząc na to przez pryzmat historii jest to komiczne i ubliżające. – Harry przerwał, szukając w głowie jak najprostszych słów, żeby wytłumaczyć co miał na myśli. Nie był to pierwszy raz więc zdania formowały się same, ale tym razem czuł potrzebę wejścia w to głębiej. Ogólnikowe informacje nie były tym co chciał zaoferować Louis'owi.

\- Komiczne i ubliżające? Dość szerokie spektrum, nie sądzisz? – Tomlinson nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy chłopaka, od jego oczu, które błyszczały wiedzą chcącą znaleźć swoje ujście. Pasja i miłość do historii wręcz z niego promieniały i Louis byłby kłamcą gdyby powiedział, że nie podobało mu się to. Uwielbiał ludzi oddanych temu co kochają.

\- Nie, nie sądzę. Pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie, że jest to dość łagodne określenie tej fuszerki. Historia miasta sięga czasów pierwszego wieku naszej ery kiedy to osady miejscowej ludności zostały zajęte przez rzymian. Londinium było jednym z ważniejszych miejsc na mapie cesarstwa i do tej pory pozostałości po tym można zobaczyć w wielu miejscach miasta choćby, nie oddalając się daleko, na Cannon Street, gdzie znajduje się kamień Londyński. Już w tamtych czasach miasto liczyło około 30 tysięcy mieszkańców. To naprawdę dużo, chociaż jeśli patrzeć na powierzchnię, to do czasów średniowiecza niewiele się zmieniło. Wyobraź sobie wciąż rosnącą populację, która gnieździ się na naprawdę niewielkim terenie. Wylęgarnia chorób, ale jednocześnie jedno z lepiej funkcjonujących handlowo miejsc. Wiele szlaków łączyło się właśnie tutaj, więc nikogo nie zdziwiło, że Londyn stał się stolicą po tym jak wybudowano Pałac Westminsterski, który mijaliśmy kilka minut temu. Mniej więcej w tamtym okresie miasto zaczęło się rozrastać, głównie wzdłuż dróg komunikacyjnych, ale jak to ze średniowiecznymi miastami bywało wszystko zostało otoczone murem, w celach obronnych rzecz jasna.

Wraz z rozrostem miasta populacja jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyła i podział na klasy był naprawdę widoczny. To zabawne, że już od najwcześniejszych lat społeczeństwo dzieliło się na biednych i bogatych, ze znaczącą przewagą tych pierwszych bez których ci drudzy nie mieliby prawa bytu. Wciąż jest tak samo, zupełnie jakbyśmy nie ruszyli się ani o krok od dawnych czasów po prostu adaptując tamte podziały do dzisiejszych standardów. Wracając do Londynu, to po wielkim pożarze i wcześniejszej epidemii dżumy; siedlisko chorób jak wspominałem; miasto odrodziło się niczym feniks z popiołów i w niedługim czasie stało się największym miastem Europy, architektonicznym gigantem przycupniętym po dwóch stronach Tamizy. Pięknym i strasznym zarazem.

Jednak w czasach kiedy żył i tworzył Szekspir miasto dopiero raczkowało, wciąż ogrodzone murami i z relatywnie nowym Westminsterem gdzie urzędował parlament i królowie, królowa dokładnie. Wtedy tak naprawdę życie toczyło się po przeciwnej stronie rzeki, a miejsce w którym stoimy było niewielką osadą, a raczej zbiorem drewnianych chatek, dla tych dla których zabrakło miejsca za murami. Tamiza nie była wtedy regulowana i rozlewała się dużo bardziej, co z jednej strony było dobre dla handlu, który kwitnął i dostarczał ludziom funduszy, ale z drugiej strony tereny te były zalewowe, podmokłe, zupełnie niesprzyjające trwalszej zabudowie. Miejsce gdzie znajdował się The Globe, również nie było idealne, ale po tysiąckroć lepsze od tego tuż nad brzegiem, bądź co bądź nieprzewidywalnej rzeki. W tym miejscu znajdował się niewielki teatr zwany Hope i obok niego Rose, o których tak naprawdę nikt nie pamięta, bo Szekspir zgarnął całą uwagę i skierował ją właśnie na The Globe, choć w tamtych czasach był dość niedocenianym artystą, borykającym się z typowymi dla tej grupy społecznej problemami, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię. – Louis skinął głową prawie automatycznie, przed oczami mając drewniane budowle i ludzi w ubraniach z epoki przechadzających się ulicami pokrytymi błotem i mułem. – W każdym razie, to nie w tym miejscu Szekspir wystawiał z większym lub mniejszym powodzeniem swoje sztuki. Nie tutaj znajdował się The Globe, chociaż jeśli spytasz przeciętnego londyńczyka będzie się z tobą kłócił do upadłego. Tu gdzie stoi ta rekonstrukcja, swoją drogą również niezbyt dokładna, zapewne znajdowała się karczma, albo stragan, ewentualnie pracownia rzemieślnicza, chociaż raczej nie, ze względu na wszystko to co wymieniłem wcześniej. Ludzie nie byli głupcami, a właściciele teatrów liczyli na zysk, więc szukali odpowiednich miejsc, bezpieczniejszych, o ile można mówić o bezpieczeństwie w tamtych czasach. – Harry zamilkł na chwilę pozwalając sobie na zatracenie się w historii, co również zrobił Louis, będąc przekonanym, że czuje zapach mułu i dymu z palenisk. – Dlatego właśnie jest to komiczne, bo ktokolwiek z odrobiną oleju w głowie wie, że nie stawia się drewnianych budowli, tych ważnych, blisko rzeki. A ubliżające, ponieważ przez kolejną atrakcję turystyczną nastawioną tylko i wyłącznie na zysk kawałek historii zniknął tak jak pamięć o Hope i Rose.

\- Wow – westchnął Louis otrząsając się ze swoistego rodzaju transu w który wprowadziła go opowieść Harry'ego. Był pod wrażeniem, że samymi słowami był w stanie przenieść go do tego Londynu z czasów kiedy Szekspir tworzył swoje dzieła. I nawet nie do końca był przekonany czy były to słowa czy pewność z jaką je wypowiadał. Jakby tam był, jakby doświadczył tego wszystkiego na własnej skórze. I Louis czuł się podobnie, czuł jakby mógł zobaczyć i dotknąć ścian nieistniejących już teatrów. – Masz niesamowity talent do opowiadania o historii.

\- Dziękuję – Styles czuł się lekko zażenowany, jak za każdym razem kiedy pozwalał historii dać się ponieść. Ale cieszył się, że nie wystraszył tym szatyna, bo tego by sobie nie wybaczył. Spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy od kiedy zatrzymali się przy rozświetlonym budynku. Niebieskie oczy błyszczały fascynacją i czymś czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale kojarzyło mu się z nostalgią.

Bez słowa ruszyli dalej w kierunku Tower Bridge, oboje pogrążeni w myślach. Cisza między nimi nie była nieprzyjemna, sprzyjała rozważaniom i Louis był naprawdę wdzięczny, bo po całej tej, tak naprawdę krótkiej, historii czuł się jakby jego duch przestał należeć do ciała i unosił się gdzieś ponad nim. Jednocześnie nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia, że gdzieś już kiedyś przeżył coś podobnego, podobne wrażenie podróży w czasie, ale jego rozbiegane myśli nie były w stanie znaleźć tego konkretnego wspomnienia.

Niedługo potem zdecydowali się wracać do domów, a raczej Louis zdecydował gdy zauważył jak Harry nieumiejętnie ukrywa ziewanie i pociera zmęczone oczy. Nie pytał o powód zmęczenia, bo gdyby chłopak chciał, sam by mu o tym opowiedział. Wsiedli do osobnych taksówek, chociaż Tomlinson naprawdę miał ochotę odprowadzić młodszego pod same drzwi, albo do łóżka, żeby tylko dopilnować, że pójdzie spać bez zbędnego marudzenia. Martwił się, co Harry'emu wydawało się niezwykle urocze.

~*~

Następnego dnia Louis podniósł się z łóżka wyłączając dzwoniący budzik i podreptał do kuchni licząc że kawa jakoś pomoże mu przetrwać te kilka godzin. Nie spał dużo tej nocy. Za dużo myśli wirowało w głowie by mógł zaznać odpoczynku, a krótkie, niespokojne drzemki w które zapadał tylko pogłębiały zmęczenie. Koło piątej zrezygnował z próbowania i po prostu leżał patrząc w ciemny sufit i słuchając stłumionego chrapania Niall'a. Rozmyślał o spotkaniu z Harry'm i o Harry'm. O tym co takiego było w tym chłopaku że przywłaszczał sobie każdy skrawek jego myśli? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, tak samo jak nie wiedział dlaczego zachowywał się w jego towarzystwie jak ciepła klucha. Te sprzeczne emocje mąciły mu w głowie, bo jak można było wytłumaczyć to, że jednocześnie czuł się jak rumieniąca się trzpiotka i czuł ogromną potrzebę chronienia bruneta. To nie miało sensu ani logiki. A Louis uwielbiał logikę i zawsze potrafił znaleźć logiczne wytłumaczenie na wszystko. Ale teraz nie potrafił. Od kiedy poznał Styles'a cała logika poszła się paść na łączkę pełną kwiatów. I pszczółek.

Wzdychał przewracając się na bok i spoglądając w ciemne okno. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w analizowaniu swoich uczuć, w przeciwieństwie do analizy rezultatów matematycznych i innych analitycznych zagadnień. Zazwyczaj pozwalał się po prostu rzeczom dziać, co nie zawsze wychodziło mu na dobre, ale po prostu nie potrafił inaczej. Rozkładanie emocji na czynniki pierwsze i szukanie ich przyczyny było czymś w rodzaju czarnej magii i w tym momencie, kiedy ciemna londyńska noc otaczała wszystko, chciałby być czarodziejem, który zna jej tajniki. Niestety był tylko Louis'em Tomlinsonem, cierpiącym na bezsenność przez pewnego zielonookiego bruneta, który przyciągał go do siebie tak naprawdę po prostu będąc. I budził w nim coś dziwnego nie pozwalając spać. A może chodziło tylko o to, że była to jego pierwsza noc w nowym domu?

Pijąc kawę która nawet w połowie nie była tak dobra jak ta przygotowana przez Malika błądził myślami wokół opowieści Harry'ego o Londynie i teatrach. Naprawdę czuł się wtedy jakby stał przed tymi drewnianymi budynkami w których ówcześni twórcy wystawiali swoje dzieła ku uciesze gawiedzi. Wrażenie, że już kiedyś czuł coś podobnego nie opuszczało go ani na moment, ale wciąż nie potrafił powiedzieć kiedy i w jaki sposób. Przeszedł do salonu z ulgą dostrzegając, że niewiele różnił się on od tego w Miami przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o ułożenie mebli i książek na półkach biblioteczki. Zmarszczył brwi gdy ciemnozielona oprawka rzuciła mu się w oczy. Wiedział co to było za dzieło, nawet jeśli z tej odległości nie był w stanie przeczytać tytułu. Gdyby miał więcej szczęścia na tej pierwszej stronie widniałby podpis autora, ale nie było go tam, co dalej go irytowało. Dwadzieścia osób, piętnaście minut wcześniej i spełniłby małe marzenie.

Westchnął dopijając kawę i odrzucając na skraj umysłu nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Powinien zacząć się szykować jeśli nie chciał się spóźnić. Wychodząc z salonu rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na tą konkretną półkę. Tylko dwie książki, zielona przyciągająca jego wzrok i niebieska, stojąca tuż obok. Przebłysk czegoś pojawił się przed jego oczami. Zbyt krótki, zbyt ulotny. Pokręcił głową oficjalnie stwierdzając, że wariuje. Nie miał na to czasu. Praca czekała. A wcześniej musiał jeszcze obudzić Niall'a.

~*~

Harry przeglądał notatki które udało mi się przygotować gdy dowiedział się, że właśnie w piątek – czyli dzisiaj – będzie miał okazję poznać człowieka, który nadawał formę i głębię suchym tekstom i wytartym rycinom. Dziękował sobie w duchu za zapobiegawczość i zrobienie tego od razu bo ostatnie dwa dni nie należały do normalnych. Jego rutyna została zburzona najpierw przez Nicka a później przez Louis'a. Nie żeby narzekał, bo tego nie robił, mimo że tego ranka po raz drugi w życiu nie obudził się przed budzikiem. Ten pierwszy raz był wczoraj. I znów prawie zaparzył sobie kawę, w ostatniej chwili decydując się na zbawienną herbatę o ostrym pobudzającym smaku. Mimo tego że ostatnie dwa dni były tak całkowicie inne od tych do których był przyzwyczajony, czuł że czas przecieka mu przez palce i w dobie brakuje kilku godzin. To już zakrawało o pracoholizm, bo właśnie na pracę nie miał czasu. Jeśli posiadanie życia towarzyskiego znaczyło że nagle wszystko przyśpiesza a dni wydając się za krótkie to Harry chyba podziękuje. Naprawdę lubił swoją monotonie.

Westchnął cicho zerkając kątem oka na swojego szefa, który również zaczytany był w papierach, które z miejsca w którym siedział wyglądały jak umowy, ale nie mógł być pewny bo dzieliło ich masywne biurko. Krzesło po jego lewej stronie pozostawało puste czekając na ostatnią osobę, tajemniczego pana Tomlinsona, który według bruneta miał niebywały talent. Nadawanie życia starym skryptom nie było łatwym zadaniem, bo oprócz talentu plastycznego potrzebna była zdolność analizowania każdego słowa i każdej kreski na zmurszałych, wyblakłych rysunkach. I ten człowiek, którego za kilka minut miał poznać posiadał to wszystko i Harry chciał go poznać.

Zagapił się na chmury leniwie przetaczały się po niebie. Jego biuro nie posiadało takiego okna, co może i było dla niego lepsze bo zamiast pracować spędzałby godziny obserwując. Odrobinę za bardzo pogrążył się w swoich myślach, z których wyrwał go dopiero odgłos zamykanych drzwi i przez moment był pewny, że wciąż śni na jawie, głos osoby o której rozmyślał wydawał się prawdziwy. Bardzo realistyczny.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jestem na czas?

\- Oczywiście panie Tomlinson, punktualnie. – Styles przez chwilę patrzył na profesora Westa nic nie rozumiejąc. Mężczyzna właśnie odpowiedział na coś co według niego zostało wypowiedziane tylko w jego głowie. Co nie było możliwe. A skoro ten głos nie był tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Odwrócił się na krześle momentalnie spotykając zaskoczone spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Bardzo znajomych oczu. Na bardzo znajomej twarzy. Kartki, które wciąż trzymał w dłoniach upadły na podłogę, kiedy dotarło do niego, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zapytał o nazwisko. Gdyby to zrobił na pewno nie patrzyłby teraz na Louis'a z otwartymi w szoku ustami. Jedyne co pocieszało Harry'ego to, to, że szatyn wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego. Czyli nie był w tym sam. Czuł jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się w delikatnym uśmiechu, którego odbicie widział na twarzy chłopaka przed nim.

\- Louis.

\- Harry.

Wypowiedzieli to w tym samym momencie, nie odrywając od siebie wzroku i zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na profesora Westa, którego spojrzenie skakało między jednym a drugim, a wyraz zrozumienia powoli pojawiał się na starej twarzy.

\- Widzę, że już się znacie. – Jacob odkrząknął przerywając ten moment. – Wyśmienicie, możemy zatem od razu przejść do rzeczy.


	14. 14. Jealous

Louis mógł powiedzieć o sobie wiele rzeczy, ale jedną z nich na pewno nie była cierpliwość do samego siebie. I może do Niall’a, ale bardziej do siebie. Byli w Londynie od trochę ponad tygodnia i on sam naprawdę miał najlepszy czas w swoim życiu – pewien brunet nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, wcale – natomiast Horan popadł w coś rodzaju letargu i tylko snuł się z kąta w kąt roznosząc negatywną energię. Po kilku próbach wyciągnięcia go z tego stanu Louis musiał przyznać się do porażki i po prostu pozwolił mu przeżywać, cokolwiek to było, samemu, zamykając się w swojej pracowni. Tak, teraz miał pracownię, bo jego nowy dom miał tak niedorzeczną ilość pomieszczeń, że spokojnie mógł przeznaczyć jedno właśnie na miejsce, w którym będzie w spokoju pracował.

Jego praca na uniwersytecie – oprócz oczywistego faktu, że mógł widywać Harry’ego codziennie – naprawdę mu się podobała. Połączenie matematyki i rysunku, czy naprawdę mógł prosić o więcej? Przez długi czas po nieudanym semestrze na architekturze czuł, że jego dwie największe miłości niestety nie będą mogły iść w parze, że zawsze będą dwoma odrębnymi zupełnie niezwiązanymi ze sobą aspektami jego życia. Co prawda zdarzało mu się je łączyć, ale były to naprawdę sporadyczne sytuacje, profitowe, ale sporadyczne. Dlatego propozycja Westa była czymś, co zdecydowanie spadło mu jak gwiazdka z nieba. Chociaż na samym początku miał wrażenie, że po prostu śni, albo, że naprawdę dostał tą gwiazdką w głowę i przeniósł się do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

Teoretyczna architektura odtwórcza. Tylko ktoś taki jak West mógł wpaść na taki pomysł, genialny w swoim założeniu. Ale przecież coś takiego w ogóle nie istniało. Tak, Louis to sprawdził. Nawet kilka razy. Zero jakichkolwiek wzmianek na ten temat. Nic. Co sprawiło, że przez kilka dni od rozmowy z Westem w Barcelonie mimo wszystko uważał to za okrutny żart Malika, a fakt, że był na niego wściekły za zatrzymanie go wtedy w klubie, kiedy jedyne co chciał, to biec i szukać bruneta dodatkowo to pogarszał.

_\- Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto będzie potrafił naukowo, matematycznie, opracować szkice na podstawie dostępnych informacji w tekstach źródłowych. Kogoś, kto potrafi analizować, trzymać się sztywnych zasad, a jednocześnie, wtedy kiedy trzeba, potrafi je łamać. I myślę, że ty jesteś taką osobą. Analityk z duszą artysty. Dlatego chcę ci zaproponować, żebyś przyłączył się do naszego projektu. Żebyś był jego integralną częścią._

Słowa Jacoba Westa z ich pierwszego spotkania wciąż były żywe w pamięci Louisa, mimo że dopóki nie dostał pierwszych, próbnych, tekstów nie do końca wierzył, że coś takiego było w ogóle możliwe. Ale potem otworzył pierwsze skrypty o jakimś pałacu w Mezopotamii i jego wyobraźnia zaczęła pracować, a wraz z nią, jakby automatycznie, w głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obliczenia, wzory, analizy. I coś kliknęło. Bo to naprawdę było to, twarde zasady matematyki, tak potrzebne w architekturze, uginały się pod napływem coraz to nowych wizji spowodowanych przez informacje z tekstu. Jego wymarzona praca.

I Louis naprawdę cieszył się jak dziecko za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do swojego miejsca pracy i rzucał w wir czytania, rysowania i obliczania, czy to co znajdowało się w historycznych opisach było prawdopodobne. I był szczęśliwy, chyba najbardziej w życiu jeśli chodzi o stronę zawodową.

Chociaż był jeszcze Harry, stały element przerw obiadowych. Osoba, która zaszła Louisowi za skórę tak bardzo, że tracił do siebie cierpliwość. Zmienianie się w ciepłą kluchę na szczęście nie było już tak drastyczne, nawet się nie rumienił, aż tak często, ale wciąż przy tym chłopaku czuł się jak nie on sam. Jakby był zupełnie inną osobą. A jednocześnie właśnie jakby nigdy wcześniej nie był sobą do tego stopnia. I to go denerwowało. Denerwowało go, że nie potrafił tego rozwiązać, znaleźć logicznego wytłumaczenia. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym mniej rozumiał. Ale mimo tego cieszył się każdą chwilą w towarzystwie bruneta. Bo to wcale nie tak, że przeprowadzka na inny kontynent stała się dużo przyjemniejsza od kiedy dowiedział się, że będą mieszkać w tym samym mieście. A kiedy okazało się, że nawet pracują dla tego samego człowieka. Cóż, być może po powrocie do domu w piątek Louis odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa i nawet smętne pomrukiwanie Horana nie było w stanie popsuć mu humoru. Nawet jeśli było to pomrukiwanie o Świętach. A zwłaszcza jeśli było o nich.

~*~

 Grudzień od zawsze kojarzył się Harry’emu z zapachem pierniczków, które jego mama wypiekała hurtowo prawie przez cały miesiąc, a on podkradał te ciepłe i jeszcze nie tak twarde, uciekając ze śmiechem przed również śmiejącą się kobietą i jej ścierką. Jednocześnie, oprócz tych miłych wspomnień, to co utkwiło mu w pamięci to ta dziwna cisza w domu, kiedy Anne odpływała myślami daleko, a cienie w kątach wydawały się ciemnieć w jego młodych oczach. Przez dwadzieścia dwa lata niewiele się zmieniło, o czym przekonał się siedząc przy kuchennym stole, na którym stygła kolejna porcja korzennych ciasteczek, a wzrok jego mamy stał się mętny, zupełnie jakby była gdzieś indziej. Nie trwało to jednak długo, zdążył wypić tylko pół kubka herbaty, gdy jak gdyby nigdy nic powrócili do rozmowy o świątecznym obiedzie. I wrażenie, że wszystko jest w porządku tym razem się nie pojawiło, tak naprawdę znikło wiele lat temu, ale Harry wciąż udawał.

Wracając spacerem do domu krążył myślami wokół całej tej sprawy, jak co roku w tym okresie. I jak zawsze dochodził do tego samego wniosku. Być może powinien w końcu zapytać o co chodziło, dlaczego mimo świątecznego czasu, atmosfera w domu była ciężka? I tak samo jak za każdym razem, nie był pewny, czy naprawdę powinien to zrobić. Mimo wszystko sądził, że musiał być jakiś powód dla którego jego mama trzymała to wszystko dla siebie – cokolwiek to było – a on zdecydowanie był ostatnią osobą, która wyciągałaby to z niej siłą.

Co innego Louis. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na wspomnienie szatyna, z którym widział się zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Zadziwiającym było, że pojawiał się on w myślach Harry’ego o każdej porze dnia, co zakrawało o obsesję, ale nie mógł – i co najważniejsze nie chciał – nic z tym zrobić. Nigdy nie czuł się w taki sposób, ale nie było to złe, więc pozwalał się temu dziać. Co ma być to będzie.

Od spotkania w gabinecie Westa minęło zaledwie kilka dni, ale mógł z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że od tamtej pory przychodzenie do pracy stało się mniej męczące. Spędzanie przerw na lunch w towarzystwie szatyna, który zawsze pojawiał się pod jego salą z dłońmi ciemnymi od węgla, smugami na policzkach i błyszczącymi niebieskimi oczami sprawiało, że polubił ten czas i nawet zdobył się na dodanie do swojej herbacianej rutyny czegoś bardziej treściwego. Ot, małe zmiany, które obserwował przez te dni, a których prowodyrem był Louis, chociaż nawet o tym nie wiedział. I Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, bo mógł dzięki temu poznać chłopaka, z każdym dniem odrobinę bardziej. Sam również się otwierał, wprowadzając go krok po kroku w swoje życie. To było dobre. Nie czuł się źle, chociaż zauważał różnicę między tym jak było z Liamem.

Dotarł do swojego mieszkania zmarznięty i wciąż pogrążony w myślach o swojej relacji z Tomlinsonem – fakt, że do zeszłego tygodnia nie znał jego nazwiska dalej powodował rumieńce na policzkach – że nie od razu zwrócił uwagę na roześmiane głosy dochodzące z kuchni. Jego kuchni. Dopiero gdy odwieszał płaszcz dotarło do niego, że coś było nie tak. Oczywiście przyzwyczaił się do Liama w mieszkaniu, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby jego agent potrafił naśladować trzy głosy. W tym samym czasie. Ostrożnie skierował się w stronę pomieszczenia skąd dochodził gwar i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na scenę przed sobą. Oparł się o framugę drzwi splatając ramiona na piersi i po prostu przyglądając się Payne’owi który usilnie starał się odgonić od Niall’a próbującego dostać się w pobliże garnka, w którym chłopak mieszał. Louis siedząc na blacie i machając nogami śmiał się w głos.

\- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – Ogłosił swoją obecność i zaśmiał się gdy trójka wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jego głosu.

\- Nie strasz Harold! – Sapnął Louis, odzyskując głos po zakrztuszeniu się pitym winem, rzucając w Nialla ścierką gdy ten mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak _butelka ze smoczkiem_. – Chcesz, żebyśmy zeszli na zawał? Co tu robisz?

\- Nie straszę Lewis – odciął się wchodząc do pomieszczenia śledzony uważnym i lekko spłoszonym spojrzeniem Liama. Och, miał powód by patrzeć na niego w taki sposób. W końcu sprowadził ludzi do jego mieszkania, bez jego wiedzy. – I o ile się nie mylę to mieszkam tutaj – rzucił lekko i wyciągnął kieliszek wina z dłoni znów krztuszącego się szatyna. – Może jednak butelka ze smoczkiem nie byłaby takim złym rozwiązaniem. – Uchylił się przed dłonią zmierzającą w jego stronę i upił łyk czerwonego płynu. Przyjemna cierpkość rozlała się na języku pieszcząc kubki smakowe.

\- Zamknij się Harold, nie jesteś zabawny. Jak to tutaj mieszkasz? – Louis wyglądał na zagubionego. – Payne, mówiłeś, że zapraszasz na kolację i wino. – Harry musiał powstrzymać parsknięcie na oskarżenie w głosie chłopaka, gdy ten celował w Liama palcem.

\- Ale, o ile się nie mylę, nie wspominałem, że do siebie – zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo Liam unikając przeszywającego go zielonego spojrzenia. Okay, decyzja, aby zaprosić chłopaków do mieszkania Harry’ego może nie była do końca przemyślana, ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że nie straci przez to głowy, albo, co gorsza, pracy. – Nie wiem dlaczego założyłeś z góry, że to ja tu mieszkam. – Wzruszył ramionami wracając do mieszania w garnku z nadzieją, że może dobre jedzenie udobrucha Styles’a.

\- To wydawało się logiczne. Zazwyczaj, gdy kogoś zapraszasz, robisz to do siebie, a nie do kogoś innego. Poza tym masz klucze i czujesz się tu nad wyraz swobodnie.

\- Za swobodnie z tego co widzę – wtrącił się Harry podchodząc do butelki, aby napełnić na nowo kieliszek w swojej dłoni. Upił długi łyk rozkoszując się bogatym bukietem i automatycznie podał naczynie Louisowi, który powtórzył jego gest. Być może stresowanie Payne’a podobało mu się za bardzo.

\- No weź Harry, myślałem, że to będzie dobry pomysł, gdy wpadłem na nich na mieście. Horan, do cholery, zostaw to! – Pacnął dłoń Irlandczyka, który próbował sięgnąć do garnka i zanurzyć palec w kremowej potrawie. –  Zaraz będzie gotowe. Siadaj na dupie i mi nie przeszkadzaj.

\- Louis, on jest jak Malik – zapłakał sztucznie Niall, ale usiadł pokonany sięgając po swoje piwo. Tomlinson zaśmiał się na to porównanie biorąc kolejny łyk wina i oddając kieliszek Harry’emu, który opierał się biodrem o blat tuż obok niego i nie odrywał wzroku od gotującego chłopaka. Był tak blisko, że Louis czuł chłód bijący od jego ubrań, co paradoksalnie sprawiało, że ciepło rozlewało się po jego ciele. Wariował.

Harry przejął naczynie, zupełnie jakby dzielenie kieliszka z szatynem było czymś, co robił od zawsze. Znów to dziwne wrażenie, nad którym nie zastanawiał się dłużej, pochłonięty obserwowaniem jak Liam spina się na samo wspomnienie mulata. Powinien go później o to zapytać. Gdy będą sami. Zanurzył usta w czerwonym płynie i pozwolił sobie na zadowolone mruknięcie. To było naprawdę dobre wino. Poprawił pozycję, będąc teraz jeszcze bliżej Louisa, z biodrem przyciśniętym do ciepłego uda. Zrzucił na karb trunku przyjemne ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się po jego ciele. Bo tak było łatwiej. Nie miał ochoty komplikować sobie wieczoru zbytnim roztrząsaniem wszystkiego.

\- Nie mówię, że to był zły pomysł – wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy. Naprawdę podobała mu się obecność dwójki nowych znajomych w jego mieszkaniu, ale fakt, że Liam zrobił to bez konsultacji z nim był czymś, czego nie mógł tak po prostu zaakceptować. Przemilczanie niektórych rzeczy już raz doprowadziło ich do poważnej sprzeczki. Nie chciał tego powtarzać, a jednocześnie nie chciał karcić chłopaka zbyt ostro w towarzystwie. – Chodzi mi o to, że mogłeś mnie uprzedzić. – Kieliszek znów zmienił właściciela, a lekkie otarcie palców spowodowało przyjemny prąd. To również było zasługą wina. Na pewno. – Co jeśli miałbym inne plany? Nie możesz tak robić.

\- Dobra rozumiem. Następnym razem, jak wpadnę na genialny plan urozmaicenia twojego nudnego piątkowego wieczoru, dam ci znać. – Głos Liama był spięty, zupełnie jak jego postawa, co zdziwiło Harry’ego. – Poza tym jakie możesz mieć plany? Poza wizytą u Anne, od której właśnie wracasz?

\- Auć – sapnął Styles. Ubodła go insynuacja, nawet jeśli była poprawna, że poza nimi nie miał żadnych znajomych. I chociaż wiedział, że Liam nie miał nic złego na myśli, jego słowa były zbyt szybkie i chaotyczne, żeby były przemyślane, to Harry i tak miał ochotę pokazać mu, że nie miał racji. – Mogłem na przykład umówić się z Nickiem. – Wzruszył ramionami sięgając ponownie po wino. Upił łyka, który prawie stanął mu w gardle na nagłą zmianę atmosfery w pomieszczeniu. Nagle powietrze stało się dużo bardziej gęste, lepiące się i blokujące drogi oddechowe. Albo po prostu mu się wydawało.

\- Kim jest Nick? – Spytał Louis starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, ale mimo wszystko napięcie było w nim doskonale wyczuwalne. Jednak w porównaniu z tym co działo się jego głowie i tak brzmiał nad wyraz spokojnie. Harry wspominający o innym mężczyźnie obudził w nim coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Mieszanka złości, zazdrości i tego dziwnego uczucia, które zakwalifikował jako zaborczość, sprawiła, że wszystkie jego mięsnie spięły się, a zielone zdziwione spojrzenie wcale nie ułatwiało zachowania spokoju. Myśl o tym, że chłopak był jego i tylko jego wydawała się absurdalna, ale jednocześnie dziwnie prawdziwa.

\- Mój były chłopak. – Gdyby Harry wiedział, że te trzy słowa wypowiedziane gawędziarskim tonem wywołają jeszcze silniejszą reakcję u szatyna, być może zastanowiłby się nad wypowiedzeniem ich chwilę dłużej. Jednak nie zrobił tego, obserwując z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na wargach jak Louis spina się jeszcze bardziej. Cieszył się z tego, choć nie wiedział dlaczego.

Wizja Tomlinsona zalała się czerwienią i naprawdę nie mógł nad tym zapanować. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, że Harry był jego, że powinien to dosadnie pokazać. Jego dłoń, ta w której nie trzymał kieliszka, wystrzeliła w stronę biodra bruneta, zaciskając się na miękkim materiale koszuli. Być może odrobinę mocniej niż powinien, ale w tym momencie się nie kontrolował.

\- Umawiasz się ze swoim byłym chłopakiem? – Syknął cicho, w myślach karcąc się za tak ewidentny pokaz zazdrości, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie chciał nawet.

\- Byliśmy ostatnio na imprezie i pisał dzisiaj czy mam ochotę na drinka. – Ciężar dłoni na biodrze bardzo podobał się Harry’emu. Nawet jeśli palce zaciskające się na skórze sprawiały mu odrobinę bólu. Zachowanie szatyna bawiło go odrobinę. Mógł dokładnie zobaczyć wszystkie emocje w wzburzonych niebieskich tęczówkach. – Możliwe, że jutro gdzieś wyjdziemy – dodał chcąc zobaczyć jaka będzie na to reakcja. Nie kłamał, Grimshaw napisał do niego zapraszając na kolejną imprezę ze swoimi znajomymi i Harry naprawdę miał ochotę odmówić. A przynajmniej do momentu w którym Louis zaczął wręcz kipieć z zazdrości, a brunet naprawdę rozważał sprawdzenie swojego zdrowia psychicznego, bo mroczny cień w oczach chłopaka naprawdę mu się podobał. Pokazywał, że w jakimś stopniu mu zależy, co było niezwykle miłe.

Przez chwilę w kuchni słychać było tylko bulgotanie jedzenia na ogniu. Styles nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ich małej wymianie zdań i niewielkiej interakcji – dłoń Tomlinsona wciąż zaciskała się na jego biodrze i wciąż nie miał nic przeciwko – przysłuchiwali się w skupieniu pozostali chłopcy. Może nie było to idealne, Harry nigdy do końca nie przepadał za publicznością i byciem w centrum zainteresowania, ale cóż. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to rzucić dwójce znaczące spojrzenie, które na szczęście było na tyle jasne i zrozumiałe, że obaj pochylili się nad garnkiem dając im odrobinę prywatności. Brunet zawsze lubił się drażnić z Louisem, obserwować jego reakcję i starać się w jakiś sposób zgadnąć w jakim kierunku podąża ich znajomość, ale to nie było łatwe. Miał wrażenie że chłopak był równie zagubiony jak on, przez co wysyłali sobie nawzajem sprzeczne sygnały. Jednak kiedy wyciągnął kieliszek z coraz mocniej zaciskającej się dłoni, reakcja szatyna była bardzo jednoznacznym sygnałem. I mimo oczywistego mroku i groźby w głosie nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Po moim, kurwa, trupie. – Warknięcie, prawie że zwierzęce wyrwało się z gardła Louisa, gdy przyciągnął bruneta bliżej. Wywołało przyjemny dreszcz wędrujący w dół kręgosłupa i stawiający włoski na karku na baczność. – Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Dodał owiewając ciepłym oddechem odsłoniętą szyję chłopaka.

\- Wiesz, zawsze możesz iść ze mną – szepnął Harry, intuicyjnie przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej drugiego ciała. Zupełnie jakby był opiłkiem metalu przyciąganym przez magnes. To jak działała na niego bliskość starszego chłopaka była czymś niesamowitym i przerażającym zarazem, ale nie zamierzał się skarżyć. Jeśli dreszcze przebiegające po plecach coś znaczyły. – Znajomi Nicka są dość specyficzni. A on sam chyba ma delikatny problem ze zrozumieniem, że przeszłość lepiej zostawić w spokoju.

\- Och, oczywiście, że z tobą pójdę.

Nie wracali już później do tematu i całe szczęście, bo mózg Harry’ego lekko się zawiesił na ton i spojrzenie jakie posłał mu Louis tuż przed tym, jak go puścił. I on znał to spojrzenie, ale nie wiedział skąd. Próbował to rozgryźć, gdy siedzieli nad wyśmienitym risotto Liama, opróżniając kolejne butelki wina i śmiejąc się głośno, zupełnie jakby sytuacja z kuchni nie miała miejsca. Wychodziło im naprawdę dobrze, głównie za sprawą Niall’a, który według tego, co wyszeptał mu Louis, w końcu wyszedł z jakiegoś dziwnego dołka i na nowo był kulką szczęścia zarażającą entuzjazmem wszystkich około. I tak naprawdę jedyne, co było nowe to właśnie Louis znajdujący się zdecydowanie bliżej Harry’ego niż zazwyczaj. Jeszcze nie w jego strefie komfortu, ale całkiem blisko, jakby chciał wybadać, jak daleko może się posunąć. I Styles nie miał nic przeciwko.

~*~

Następny dzień Louis poświęcił przede wszystkim rysowaniu. Lekki kac męczył go tylko z rana, więc spokojnie mógł się skupić na wprowadzaniu poprawek do projektu, który powinien być skończony jeszcze przed świętami. Był to dobry sposób na nie myślenie o małym ataku zazdrości, który miał miejsce poprzedniego wieczoru. Bo jeśli kac po winie nie męczył go prawie w ogóle, tak ten moralny dawał mu się we znaki. Nie miał prawa być zazdrosnym o Harry’ego, byli tylko znajomymi. Zwykłymi znajomymi. Niczym więcej. Więc nie powinien zachowywać się w tak zaborczy sposób, ale to stało się automatycznie. Zupełnie nad tym nie panował, a potwór o zielonych oczach wręcz ryczał w jego wnętrzu na samą myśl, że ktoś inny mógłby się zbliżyć do jego Harry’ego. Który wcale nie był jego. Ale wciąż. Dlatego skupił się na pracy wprowadzając ostatnie detale i poprawki, które omówili na zeszłotygodniowym spotkaniu.

Oprócz tego, że Louis stwierdził wtedy, że jest idiotą i nie potrafi łączyć logicznych faktów, które miał wręcz podane na tacy – bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, że nie skojarzył rozmów o pracy na uniwersytecie, z wykładem prowadzonym dla Westa w Barcelonie. Powinien się do tego przyzwyczajać, bo odkąd pierwszy raz spotkał Styles’a działo się to nagminnie. Oprócz zaskoczenia – pozytywnego – faktem, że będą pracować razem, Louis przeżył opad szczęki gdy okazało się, że dwudziestodwulatek nie jest stażystą ani doktorantem. Nie, on był profesorem. W wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat. Cóż, od samego początku wiedział, że Harry był wyjątkowy, ale tego się nie spodziewał. Chłopak był jak góra lodowa, która zatopiła niejeden okręt, bo ludzie dostrzegali tylko to co było na powierzchni i Louis czuł się jak taki Titanic, raz po raz odkrywając coś nowego w chłopaku i tonąc w nim jeszcze bardziej.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy projekt był skończony, a on od dłuższego czasu zajmuje się powielaniem od nowa jednego rysunku na kolejnych kartkach. Wpadł w swojego rodzaju trans, co nie zdarzyło mu się od dawna. Spojrzał na ostatni szkic na którym widniał ktoś, kto rażąco przypominał bruneta będącego stałą częścią jego myśli, jednak kilka szczegółów się nie zgadzało. Zmarszczył brwi, bo postać naszkicowana na wielu kawałkach papieru wydawała się w dziwny sposób znajoma, i nie chodziło o podobieństwo do Styles’a, chociażby dlatego, że nigdy nie widział go w takim stroju i z taką fryzurą. A jednocześnie dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że ta kwiecista koszula i długie loki były mu znane. Potrząsnął głową. To było niemożliwe, nigdy nie spotkał kogoś podobnego. Tylko dlaczego coś w środku mówiło mu, że się myli?

Westchnął odkładając ołówek i strzelając palcami. Jedno zerknięcie na zegarek dało mu do zrozumienia, że najwyższa pora zacząć się przygotowywać do wyjścia, jeśli nie chciał spóźnić się na spotkanie z byłym chłopakiem Harry’ego. Chciał wyglądać perfekcyjnie, włożył w każdy detal stroju sporo pracy zachowując równowagę między elegancją i stylem mniej formalnym, ale i tak wszystkie jego starania okazały się niewystarczające, w jego mniemaniu, gdy Harry otworzył mu drzwi do swojego mieszkania.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz – wyksztusił z trudem, kiedy chłopak ubierał na siebie płaszcz, skrywając fikuśną koszulę w białe kropeczki pod ciemnym materiałem. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, zasugerować, żeby ubrał sweter czy coś mniej pociągającego, ale słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, gdy na policzkach bruneta wykwitł mały rumieniec. Tonął.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry zawstydzonym tonem, ale jednocześnie jego oczy rozbłysły a uśmiech wydobył na wierzch te przeklęte dołeczki i Louis naprawdę miał ochotę zatopić w nich kciuki. – Ty również prezentujesz się bardzo przystojnie. – Głęboki tembr głosu Styles’a posłał dreszcze w dół kręgosłupa Louisa zmieniając jego mózg w papkę. Po raz kolejny. Naprawdę powinien się przyzwyczaić.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy po prostu się uśmiechając i Louis naprawdę czuł się jak nieopierzony nastolatek przy swojej sympatii. Odkrząknął wytrącając ich z cichego zawieszenia i ruszyli ramię w ramię do oddalonego zaledwie kilka przecznic baru. Tomlinson dziękował za bliską odległość, bo za każdym razem gdy dreszcz wstrząsał ciałem jego towarzysza miał ochotę przytulić go ciasno do siebie, żeby zatrzymać ciepło, albo opieprzyć za nieubieranie się odpowiednio do temperatury. Albo obie rzeczy na raz. Miejsce do którego weszli przywitało ich gwarem głosów zmieszanym ze stonowaną muzyką i szatyn postanowił nie oceniać lekko sponiewieranego czasem lokalu po pierwszym wrażeniu. Anabel dała mu doskonałą lekcję, jak takie oceny mogą być krzywdzące. Na myśl o staruszce uśmiechnął się lekko i stwierdził, że powinien przedstawić jej Harry’ego, z którym łączyła kobietę miłość do jaśminowej herbaty. Zupełnie tego nie rozumiał, co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie zaopatrzył się w zapas tego zielska na wypadek, gdyby brunet postanowił go odwiedzić.

Wrócił do rzeczywistości przez lekkie szturchnięcie zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że odleciał i właśnie znajdują się przy stoliku – uginającym się od pełnych i pustych butelek po piwie, z przewagą tych pierwszych – a oczy wszystkich ludzi wlepione są w niego. Mała wtopa na początku jeszcze nic nie znaczyła. Przywołał swój najlepszy uśmiech witając się ze wszystkimi po kolei, wiedząc, że tak nie zapamięta ich imion, jednocześnie starając się zlokalizować Nicka. Lepiej zidentyfikować potencjalne zagrożenie na samym początku.

\- Gdzie jest Nick? – Zapytał Harry uświadamiając szatynowi, że nie było go przy stoliku. Lekki niepokój w jego głosie sprawił, że Louis przysunął się odrobinę, stykając ich ramiona. Mógł się spodziewać, że Harry w otoczeniu prawie nieznajomych ludzi będzie szukał znajomej twarzy.

Z drugiej strony sam był ciekawy odpowiedzi, bo tak, chciał wiedzieć kim był były chłopak jego Harry’ego, ale, zanim którykolwiek z mężczyzn siedzących przy stoliku zdołał się odezwać, wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz. Tomlinson poczuł, że jest odpychany od boku bruneta i zaskoczony zatoczył się niebezpiecznie na zastawiony szkłem blat. Prawdziwości uczuciu _deja vu_ dodały dłonie podtrzymujące go przed upadkiem. Poczuł falę złości przepływającą przez niego, na wspomnienie pierwszego spotkania z chłopakiem, które przez podobną sytuację skończyło się źle. Zacisnął szczękę i kiwną głową w podzięce za pomoc, nie chcąc odstawiać sceny przed tymi ludźmi. Odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego towarzysza i krew zawrzała mu w żyłach a czerwona mgiełka przysłoniła na chwilę cały widok. Na jego Harry’m uwieszał się inny, wyglądający na starszego brunet i wesoło szczebiotał do ucha, będąc zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Nie było możliwości, że pozwoli na coś podobnego. Nie na swojej zmianie. Nie kiedy Harry był jego. Nikt, nikt kurwa, nie miał prawa zbliżać się do chłopaka na tak małą odległość. A już szczególnie, nie kiedy Louis był w pobliżu. Nie ma, kurwa, mowy. Nabrał głęboko powietrza do płuc starając się uspokoić i podszedł do dwójki, sprawnym ruchem wchodząc między natręta a Styles’a. Otoczył ramieniem talię wyższego chłopaka i uśmiechnął się tak radośnie, jak tylko był w stanie.

\- Haz, skarbie. Nie przedstawisz mnie? – Zapytał nad wyraz spokojnie, ale mocniejszy uścisk w pasie bruneta mówił zupełnie co innego. Był zły, był zazdrosny i miał gdzieś, że Harry to zauważy. Był pewny, że jego oczy ciskają gromy w zszokowanego nieznajomego, ale gdy tylko spotkał spojrzenie wielkich, zdziwionych i niesamowicie zielonych oczu jego wzrok złagodniał.

\- Tak… tak… Louis, to jest Nick, mój stary przyjaciel. Nick, poznaj Louisa, my…

\- Spotykamy się – wtrącił posyłając zadowolony uśmiech starszemu mężczyźnie i przyciągając Harry’ego mocniej do siebie.

Nie zamierzał się patyczkować, chciał od samego początku zaznaczyć, że brunet nie jest do wzięcia. Że jest zajęty. Że jest jego. Wyczuł jak ciało obok niego spina się na jego słowa, więc zaczął kreślić uspokajające kręgi na jego boku, badając miękką fakturę materiału koszuli. Cieszył się, że chłopak nie zdradził jego małego kłamstwa, które póki co było kłamstwem. Właśnie zrobił krok, przed którym wzbraniał się od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie żałował.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że kogoś masz, Harry. – Nick wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego i lekko zawiedzionego. Louis doskonale widział jak przeskakuje między nimi wzrokiem szukając jakiegoś szczegółu, który obaliłby nowopoznaną teorię. Nie znalazł najwidoczniej nic, bo wraz z słowami bruneta, można było zauważyć jak lekko się zgarbił. I Louis naprawdę nie mógł się nie cieszyć z jego małej porażki.

\- Nie pytałeś. – Wzruszył ramionami Harry i uśmiechnął się lekko do szatyna, który wewnętrznie wzdrygnął się na przenikliwość zielonego spojrzenia. Nie ominie go pogadanka, był tego pewny. – Pójdziemy zamówić i zaraz wracamy. – Pociągnął Louisa w stronę baru zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że nie był w tym najdelikatniejszy. Tomlinson wcale go nie winił, sam pewnie nie byłby w stanie zachować takiego spokoju w podobnej sytuacji. Kiedy znajdowali się już w odległości, która gwarantowała, że nikt z towarzystwa przy stoliku ich nie usłyszy, Harry spojrzał na niego ostro. Jego głos był cichy, a czająca się w sylabach złość była czymś nowym. – Co to miało być do cholery?

\- Wspominałeś, że facet nie rozumie, że nie będzie drugiej szansy na coś między wami, więc chciałem mu to uświadomić. Dobitnie. – Ostatnie słowo dodał ciszej, ale po mocniejszym uścisku na ramieniu zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo gwaru Harry go usłyszał. Trudno. Taka była prawda. – Chyba nie jesteś zły?

\- Zły? – Styles oparł się o bar przerywając jakikolwiek kontakt z Louisem, co wcale mu się nie podobało. Brak ciepła drugiego ciała obok nie był przyjemny. Skopiował gest, przyglądając się jak brunet kiwa na barmana, który skinął głową potwierdzając, że ich widzi i podejdzie kiedy będzie mógł. Zielone oczy wróciły do jego twarzy, wciąż przeszywająco ostre. – Nie jestem zły, raczej zirytowany, bo naprawdę nie musiałeś uciekać się do kłamstwa. Jestem też zdziwiony, że mimo wszystko wyszło to tak naturalnie. Cholera – westchnął, a dłoń Louisa automatycznie powędrowała na jego biodro. Palce przebiegały po miękkim materiale koszuli, kreśląc małe kręgi. Miał dziwną potrzebę zaznaczenia, że ten piękny chłopak był z nim. I wyglądało na to, że dotyk musiał mieć coś w sobie, bo spięte ramiona bruneta rozluźniły się odrobinę. – Chyba powinienem ci podziękować, teraz na pewno da mi spokój, przynajmniej w kwestii powrotu. Ale nie musisz tego robić, teraz nikt nie patrzy – mruknął rzucając szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię na stolik, upewniając się, że ma rację. To nie tak, że dotyk Louisa mu się nie podobał, ale nie chciał, żeby ten robił coś tylko dlatego, że czuł się zobligowany. Harry nie chciał w ten sposób. Nie chciał przymusu w jakiejkolwiek formie.

\- Czasem jesteś taki głupiutki – zaśmiał się Louis zaciskając mocniej dłoń, aby bardziej poczuć ciepło drugiego ciała. To było uzależniające. Nawet tak niewielki kontakt sprawiał, że chciał więcej. Zanim jednak mógł rozwinąć swoją myśl i odpowiedzieć na nieme pytanie w oczach bruneta, barman pojawił się przed nimi czekając na zamówienie. – Czego się napijesz?

\- Czegokolwiek, byle z alkoholem. Zaręczam ci, że na trzeźwo nie da się ich znieść. – Padła odpowiedź na co szatyn skinął głową i zamówił dwa drinki wskazując palcem wolnej dłoni alkohol, który chciał, żeby się w nich znalazł. Harry rozpoznał w butelce gin, który naprawdę lubił i westchnął szczęśliwie. Mały uśmiech wygiął jego wargi jednak szybko spoważniał. – To o co ci chodziło? – Spytał naprawdę chcąc poznać wyjaśnienie wcześniejszego stwierdzenia.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że obejmuję cię tylko po to, żeby podtrzymać tą małą gierkę, którą zacząłem dla twojego starego przyjaciela? – Spytał wpatrując się w profil chłopaka, który unikał jego wzroku. Słabe oświetlenie baru wydobywało niesamowite, ostre linie jego twarzy i Louis mógł się założyć o wszystkie kawy świata, że szczęka Harry’ego mogła ciąć diamenty. Miał ochotę przejechać po niej językiem, żeby sprawdzić czy naprawdę była tak ostra. Musiał przestać.

\- A nie jest tak? – Styles przeklął w myślach na to jak niepewnie brzmiał. W dalszym ciągu unikał spojrzenia w niebieskie oczy, bo chyba nie był w stanie ukryć błysku nadziei. Potrząsnął głową, bo chociaż widział, że istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że Louis był nim zainteresowany, nie chciał oczekiwać czegokolwiek. Westchnął cicho sięgając po kieliszek przyniesiony przez barmana, będąc bardzo świadomym, że bystre oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch. Nie musiał patrzeć by to wiedzieć. Przejechał palcem po skondensowanej wodzie na cienkim szkle i obserwował jak kropla spływa po smukłej nóżce.

\- Nie Harry. Nie jest tak – odpowiedział szatyn upijając pierwszy łyk swojego drinka. Obserwowanie zmian zachodzących na twarzy Harry’ego było jego ulubionym zajęciem od kiedy mieli możliwość spędzania czasu razem i naprawdę nauczył się całkiem sporo o chłopaku właśnie w ten sposób. Na przykład to delikatne zagryzanie dolnej wargi świadczyło o hamowanej radości, zupełnie jakby ten ruch mógł zatrzymać uśmiech przed uwydatnieniem dołeczków. Przeklętych dołeczków. Poczuł jak cała jego zwyczajna pewność siebie wraca do niego wymazując jakiekolwiek wspomnienie ciepłej kluchy, którą ostatnio był zdecydowanie zbyt często. Przywitał ją z otwartymi ramionami nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. – Może wcale nie chcę, żeby to była tylko gra? – Spytał zadziornie, po raz kolejny wprawiając swoje palce w ruch na ciepłym biodrze chłopaka.

\- Co? – Harry odwrócił się przodem do niego przez co dłoń Louisa znalazła się na plecach, tam gdzie koszula delikatnie się podwinęła ukazując miękką skórę. Odurzające uczucie ciepłego aksamitu pod opuszkami sprawiło, że przez chwilę szatyn nie wiedział jak się nazywa. Jedyne co wiedział, to, to, że chce więcej. – Co masz na myśli? – Dopytał chłopak, wyrywając Louisa z odmętów bardzo pobudzonej wyobraźni.

\- Chciałbym się z tobą umówić, Harry – powiedział, łapiąc spojrzenie zielonych oczu, które pojaśniało po jego słowach. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że przysunął się odrobinę, tak, że mógł poczuć szybko poruszającą się klatkę piersiową naprzeciw tej swojej. Wciąż widział niedowierzanie, czające się gdzieś w kącikach ust wygiętych w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Naprawdę? – Było też w głosie Harry’ego, zupełnie jakby chłopak nie wierzył, że to może być prawda. I Louis chciał zetrzeć wszystkie ślady tej niepewności, tak, żeby już nigdy nie dręczyła jego pięknego chłopca.

\- Skąd to niedowierzanie? Wydawało mi się, że byłem dość oczywisty – zaśmiał się przysuwając jeszcze odrobinę bliżej. Tak blisko, że mimo gwaru panującego wokół mógł mówić normalnym tonem prosto do ucha Harry’ego. – Naprawdę chciałbym zabrać cię na randkę. – Zrobił to. Po byciu ciepłą kluchą w końcu zdobył się na odwagę i kiedy już to zrobił, zastanawiał się dlaczego tyle to trwało. Zrzucenie tego ciężaru, który od kilku dni siedział na jego ramionach było prawdziwą ulgą. On zrobił swoje. Teraz wszystko zależało od Styles’a, który w ciszy badał spojrzeniem jego twarz.

\- Dobrze. Zabierz mnie na randkę – zgodził się po pełnej napięcia ciszy. Zadowolony uśmiech wygiął mu usta, a dołeczki były głębsze niż kiedykolwiek. Błyszczał i Louis nie mógł oderwać do niego wzroku.

\- Cholera, gdybym wiedział, że pójdzie tak łatwo, zrobiłbym to już dawno temu – zażartował, zarabiając lekkie uderzenie w ramię i pozbywając się zarazem palącej potrzeby przyciągnięcia chłopaka bliżej i scałowania tego uśmiechu. Małe kroczki. I brak niezręczności.

\- Jesteś idiotą. Aż taki straszny jestem?

\- Jak cholera!

Wrócili do stolika roześmiani, a reszta towarzystwa przywitała ich radosnymi okrzykami, co świadczyło o ich dość znacznym upojeniu alkoholowym. Później było już tylko głośniej i głośniej, a puste butelki zajmowały cały stolik. Louis wraz z Harry’m wypili najmniej, przez co zachowanie całkowicie zalanego towarzystwa śmieszyło ich tak bardzo. Tomlinson ze swoim złośliwym uśmieszkiem wyciągnął telefon i pstrykał zdjęcia, wystawiając niezadowolonemu z tego faktu brunetowi język. Dopingował go w tym Nick, który w pewnym momencie musiał przystopować z wlewaniem w siebie alkoholu i teraz radośnie pijany paplał do Louisa wpadając na coraz to nowe pomysły wykorzystania dowodów zbrodni niezmordowanie produkowanych przez szatyna, który musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna nie był taki zły. Przypuszczał, że mógłby widywać się z nim częściej, bo jego spaczone poczucie humoru i szybkie riposty bardzo, ale to bardzo, przypadły Louisowi do gustu. I po raz kolejny musiał przyznać rację Anabel, że ocenianie po pozorach i pierwszym wrażeniu nie było dobre.


	15. 15. Coincidences

Harry naprawdę mógł uznać sobotę za udany dzień, pomijając może krótki epizod, który zaskoczył go przed południem i ukradł kilka godzin, które chciał poświecić na lekturę i pisanie. Naprawdę miał ochotę i co najważniejsze wenę, żeby napisać kilka stron, może nawet cały rozdział, a do tego ta nowa książka, którą jego mama wyhaczyła na którymś targu, wołała do niego z półki. Ale cóż, nie wyszło, bo bez żadnego ostrzeżenia pojawił się epizod, z którego zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy się wybudził i zorientował, że do spotkania z Louisem pozostało tylko mniej niż półtorej godziny. Mimo tak nieciekawego początku dnia, wieczór okazał się bardzo miłym doświadczeniem, oprócz faktu, że na sam koniec musiał ogarniać zalanych w trupa mężczyzn, których tak naprawdę nie znał. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że zapraszają go właśnie z tego powodu, ale nie mógł być pewny. Całe szczęście, że miał przy sobie Louisa, który mimo początkowej niechęci do Nicka w końcu złapał z nim wspólny język. I wyglądało na to, że Harry nie będzie musiał zweryfikować tej znajomości mimo znaczących obiekcji co do pojęcia zabawy. Sam zdecydowanie wolał spokojniejsze klimaty z mniejszą ilością niekontrolujących samych siebie ludzi, ale nie był ekspertem, był może na pięciu imprezach w całym swoim życiu. Ta sobotnia jednak miała specjalne znaczenie, bo w końcu Louis wyraził werbalnie swoje zainteresowanie, i to nie tak, że Harry nie widział tego wcześniej, ale widzieć a usłyszeć to dwie różne rzeczy. Dopóki nie padły żadne słowa, mógł błędnie odczytywać sygnały, wmawiać sobie, że istniały bądź nie, jednak po wyraźnej deklaracji chęci zaproszenia go na randkę wszystkie obawy znikły. Oczywiście zastąpiły je nowe, które póki oficjalne zaproszenie nie miało miejsca, spychał na brzeg świadomości. Przejmowanie się czymś co jeszcze nie nastąpiło – i nie wiadomo czy nastąpi, bo wciąż nie do końca w to wierzył – nie było czymś co praktykował. Kosztowało to za dużo nerwów. Ale mimo wszystkich obaw i zalanych w trupa zwłok, noc była przyjemna.

Jednak kiedy obudził się w niedzielny poranek bez żadnych oznak kaca, za to z dziwnym zirytowaniem krążącym po żyłach wiedział, że ten dzień nie będzie dobry. Nigdy takie nie były, gdy to swędzące uczucie pod skórą nie dawało mu żyć i sprawiało, że każda czynność przynosiła nowe fale zdenerwowania. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że epizody znów wygasły, ostatni jaki miał pojawił się jakoś we wrześniu i od tamtej pory miał spokój. Ale nie, to przecież było jego życie i nie mógł mieć spokojnej niedzieli po przyjemnej sobocie. Tak naprawdę wczorajszy dzień był wyjątkiem, odcięcie było praktycznie bezobjawowe i nie miało żadnego wpływu na jego późniejszy humor. Zdecydowanie życie lubiło sobie z niego kpić. Dwa epizody, dwa dni pod rząd. Tego jeszcze nie grali.

Czekając aż woda na herbatę się zagotuje zerknął na telefon, unosząc kąciki ust z wysiłkiem, gdy zobaczył wiadomość od Louisa wyrażającą jego niezadowolenie z pobudki o tak wczesnej porze, na którą odpowiedział wysyłając prosty uśmiech z dwukropka i nawiasu. Na więcej nie było go w tej chwili stać. Otworzył rozmowę z Liamem wysyłając tylko jedno słowo. Naprawdę cieszył się, że miał tego chłopaka i że mimo wszystkich obaw podzielił się z nim tym małym sekretem.

Przeniósł się do salonu uznając, że było to lepsze miejsce na odpłynięcie niż kuchnia. Świat powoli zdawał się być rozmazany na brzegach, ale póki co jeszcze kontaktował na tyle by zalać torebkę jaśminowej herbaty, poczekać aż się zaparzy i zanieść ją, bez rozlewania, na kanapę. To był sukces, szczególnie gdy druga dłoń drżała mu niekontrolowanie. Usiadł w miarę wygodnie i skontrolował czy ma dobry widok na zegar. Nauczył się przez te wszystkie lata, że potrzebował kontrolować czas, musiał w momencie, w którym epizod się kończył – zazwyczaj było to nagłe – wiedzieć ile godzin minęło. Bo to zawsze były godziny, nawet wczoraj, kiedy nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to właśnie się działo. Kolorowe czasopismo rozłożone na stoliku przyciągnęło jego wzrok i mimo, że już widział wszystko jak przez brudną szybę, to akurat rysunek na otwartej stronie był wyraźny. I odrobinę znajomy. Zupełnie jak niemoc w jego kończynach, która powoli ogarniała całe ciało. Przyzwyczaił się do niej, były nawet momenty, kiedy witał ją z otwartymi ramionami. Ale nie dzisiaj, dzisiaj miał nadzieję, że zniknie szybko.

Powrót do rzeczywistości był tym razem inny niż zazwyczaj, inny, ale nie w ten nieprzyjemny sposób. Zwykle po prostu czerń, która go pochłaniała po prostu go wypluwała z powrotem do świata, do rzeczywistości, gdziekolwiek by się wcześniej nie znajdował – nigdy tego nie pamiętał. Jednak teraz było inaczej. Nie ocknął się zdezorientowany, nie musiał szukać w panice zegarka. Nie. Tym razem było to bardziej jak wybudzanie się z głębokiego snu. Powolny powrót do świadomości, do ciała. I Harry wolał to po tysiąckroć bardziej. Ale było mimo wszystko dziwnie. Szczególnie gdy do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk ołówka na papierze. I naprawdę nie wiedział skąd pewność, że to właśnie był ołówek a nie cokolwiek innego. Zamrugał, a jego wzrok, jeszcze wciąż nie do końca ostry, padł na stolik, na którym powinno znajdować się tylko czasopismo i jego kubek z zimną już herbatą, a tymczasem zaścielały go kartki pełne powtarzających się szkiców. Ta sama postać powielona na niezliczonych kawałkach papieru. Nie rozumiejąc nic spojrzał w prawo i zachłysnął się powietrzem widząc pochylonego nad stolikiem szatyna.

\- Louis? – Spytał cicho. Gardło go zapiekło, a głos brzmiał głucho, co mogło świadczyć tylko o tym, że epizod trwał długo. Nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. Dłoń prowadząca ołówek nawet się nie zatrzymała, nie zachwiała. Nic. Jakby chłopak w ogóle go nie słyszał. Czerwony kubek, którego brak wśród bałaganu na stoliku zauważył, pojawił się tuż przed nim.

\- To na nic. Nie ma z nim kontaktu. – Harry wzdrygnął się na głos Liama po swojej lewej stronie, choć powinien skojarzyć, że naczynia same się nie przemieszczają. Lekko drżącymi palcami złapał za uszko i pociągnął łyk, łagodząc suchość w gardle. Był zdezorientowany. Nie dlatego, że przed chwilą wybudził się z epizodu. Nie. Chodziło raczej o obecność tych dwóch osób w jego mieszkaniu. – Zupełnie jak z tobą, co jest dość interesujące. Prawie tak samo jak to, że tuż po twojej wiadomości zadzwonił do mnie żądając spotkania u ciebie – kontynuował Payne, wracając na fotel, który stał się przez te kilka miesięcy jego ulubionym miejscem w mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Poza kuchnią.

\- Co? – To było zbyt abstrakcyjne. Naprawdę nie rozumiał nic z wypowiedzi chłopaka. To znaczy jego umysł rejestrował słowa, ale kiedy przychodziło do zrozumienia ich sensu zawieszał się. Nie do końca wrócił do siebie po odcięciu, które według zegarka trwało pięć godzin, dlatego było to zrozumiałe. Ale wciąż, nie rozumiał nic. Zerknął kątem oka na Louisa wciąż pochylonego w taki sam sposób, zupełnie głuchego na prowadzoną obok wymianę zdań. Musiał się skupić. Zanurzył usta w jaśminowej herbacie i powoli układał sobie w głowie to co usłyszał. – I przyprowadziłeś go tutaj wiedząc, że… no wiesz… jestem niedysponowany? Co do chuja, Liam?!

\- Wkurzaj się ile chcesz, ale naprawdę cieszę się, że to zrobiłem. – Jego agent niewzruszony upił odrobinę z własnego naczynia, podczas kiedy Harry wpatrywał się w niego w szoku. Jak, co do cholery się działo? – Przynajmniej dalej masz drzwi do mieszkania w jednym kawałku a nie stertę drzazg i przeciąg. Mówię ci stary, kiedy tutaj dotarłem, a naprawdę się śpieszyłem, on był o krok od rozwalenia ich w drobny mak byleby dostać się do środka. Poważnie, to było przerażające.

\- Że co? – Jeśli wcześniej myślał, że nic nie rozumie, tak teraz był tego pewny. Cała ta sytuacja, wszystko to co mówił Liam, obecność Louisa w jego mieszkaniu, dwa epizody pod rząd, tego było za dużo. Nie ogarniał.

\- Skup się, Harry, wiem, że to trudne, ale postaraj się. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie. Właśnie to. Wpuściłem go, bo wyobraź sobie Styles, że wkurzony Louis nie jest kimś, komu chciałbyś się sprzeciwiać. A ja naprawdę lubię moje życie. – Wzruszył ramionami. Dla niego to było logiczne, aż za bardzo jak teraz o tym myślał. – W każdym razie, kiedy już się tutaj znalazł, po prostu usiadł obok ciebie i od tamtej pory nie ma z nim kontaktu. Jedyne co robi to rysuje. Będą już jakieś cztery godziny. Cztery naprawdę przerażające godziny. – Pokręcił głową na nic nierozumiejące spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go brunet. – Wasza dwójka, całkowicie odcięta. Przerażające. To było jak siedzenie w jednym pomieszczeniu z dwoma uśpionymi tygrysami bengalskimi i czekanie na to w jakim humorze się obudzą. A ty nie możesz wyjść bo mimo wszystko lubisz te tygrysy.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział wracając wzrokiem do szatyna, który nawet na ułamek sekundy nie przerwał szkicowania. Myśli wirowały mu w głowie, gdy patrzył na miękki profil chłopaka i dalej nic nie rozumiał. Nawet nie był zły na Liama. Złość nie mieściła się w spektrum jego uczuć, nie w tym momencie. Zdecydowanie bardziej martwił się o Louisa, który nie zareagował nawet na to, gdy ułożył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. I jeśli kiedykolwiek zastanawiał się, co czuła jego mama, gdy miał swoje pierwsze epizody – a robił to cały czas – to teraz mógł tego doświadczyć na własnej skórze. Ściskający wnętrzności strach, paraliżujący i otumaniający. Miał ochotę płakać i wyć, w środku szalał, był jak w amoku, kiedy na zewnątrz jedyne na co było go stać to zaciśnięcie ust w wąską linię. Jak bardzo wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, tak właśnie miał przed oczami namacalny dowód, że nie tylko on zmagał się z epizodami. Nigdy nie chciał być wyjątkowy, ale w tym momencie oddałby wszystko, żeby tak było. Bo, mimo że przyzwyczaił się do nich, w końcu były jego częstym punktem życia przez długie lata, to nie znaczyło to, że mu się podobały. Tylko czasami, kiedy odcięcie przynosiło ulgę. Zazwyczaj jednak, było to wszystko poza właśnie ulgą. I chociaż dalej nic nie rozumiał, czuł jedno. Louis również miał epizody. Co było przerażające. Ale o wiele bardziej budzące grozę i dezorientujące było to, że miał jeden w tym samym czasie co on.

\- Jak myślisz, ile to jeszcze potrwa? – Spytał Liama nie odrywając spojrzenia od szatyna i nie puszczając jego ramienia. Zupełnie jakby chciał być kotwicą, która utrzyma go w bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Nie wiem. To zależy. – Głos chłopaka był zamyślony, dziwnie odległy, jakby znajdował się całe mile od mieszkania Harry’ego.

\- Od czego?

\- Ile cię nie było, Harry? – To, że Payne odnosił się do stanu w jaki czasem zapadał Styles jak do nieobecności, było w pewnym sensie zabawne. Zazwyczaj chichotał na to stwierdzenie, bo śmiech był dużo lepszy od płaczu, ale tym razem nie miał powodów do wesołości. To jedno, proste pytanie potwierdziło, że w jakimś stopniu obaj doszli do podobnych wniosków.

\- Pięć godzin – mruknął w odpowiedzi, automatycznie zaciskając palce na szczupłym ramieniu chłopaka. Czuł się pokonany. To nie mogło się dziać. Cokolwiek by to nie było, nie mogło się dziać. W głębi niego zrodziło się przekonanie, że jednak to wszystko o czym myślał, ta najbardziej nieprawdopodobna opcja, że to wszystko było prawdą. I naprawdę chciał się mylić.

\- Myślę, że w takim razie mamy jakąś godzinę – stwierdził Liam podnosząc się na nogi i wyciągając pusty kubek z dłoni Harry’ego, który nawet nie zauważył, że go opróżnił. – Chcesz, nie wiem, coś zjeść czy coś?

\- Nie. Dziękuję. – Pokręcił głową, gdy na samą myśl o zjedzeniu czegokolwiek poczuł mdłości. Za dużo działo się w jego głowie, żeby mógł cokolwiek przełknąć. – Ja… po prostu posiedzę z nim.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął chłopak. – Będę w kuchni gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

\- Dziękuję Liam.

\- Drobiazg.

 ~*~

Louis był naprawdę zdezorientowany. Po postawieniu ostatniej kreski został wypluty z powrotem do rzeczywistości i wszystko byłoby w porządku gdyby nie okazało się, że zamiast w swojej pracowni znajduje się w znajomym salonie na bardzo znajomej kanapie. I nie miał pojęcia jak się tu znalazł. Czarna dziura zaczynała się gdzieś w okolicach poranka. Pamiętał jak zszedł do kuchni po napisaniu do Harry’ego i jak narzekał na kawę, psiocząc na to jak łatwo i szybko przyzwyczaił się do tej robionej przez Malika. Znajome mrowienie w palcach było mglistym wspomnieniem, chłód telefonu przy policzku i ciężki oddech podczas szybkiego marszu, również. Wszystko było zamazane, nieostre, zupełnie jakby ktoś wylał kubek wody na świeży obraz rozmywając kształty w kolorowe plamy. Zapach jaśminu i cicha muzyka nie pomagały mu w ułożeniu tego wszystkiego w logiczną całość. Zdezorientowanie po transie było czymś, do czego zdążył się przyzwyczaić, ale po raz pierwszy miał aż takie dziury w pamięci.

Odchylił się do tyłu, jęcząc na ból w plecach. Miękkie oparcie kanapy było niczym wybawienie dla jego zastałych w jednej pozycji mięśni. Westchnął cicho na ulgę. Dalej nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób znalazł się w nie swoim mieszkaniu, ale samo to, jak reagowało jego ciało, mówiło mu, że spędził w jednej pozycji dużo czasu. Obrócił głowę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie na sztywność karku i natychmiast napotkał zielone tęczówki, piękne, wpatrujące się w niego z czymś nieodgadnionym. Nie spodobało mu się to, chociaż nie potrafił stwierdzić, dlaczego. Jego umysł wciąż nie wrócił do pełnej sprawności.

\- Cześć – mruknął, czując jak gardło drapie go po długim nie używaniu. Jego głos był zachrypnięty, dużo niższy niż zazwyczaj. Musiał naprawdę spędzić sporo czasu oderwany od rzeczywistości. Nie potrzebował widzieć stosu kartek, żeby być tego prawie pewnym. Powinien spróbować ogarnąć chaos w swojej głowie, ale wiedział, że było to bezcelowe, szczególnie, gdy topił się w tych oczach. Pozostało mu jedynie zadać pytanie, które krążyło na samym wierzchu. – Głupio to zabrzmi, ale co ja tutaj robię?

\- Ummm – Louis widział jak Harry się spiął, co wydało mu się dziwne. Chyba, że odwalił coś naprawdę okropnego, wtedy mógłby zrozumieć to zmieszanie i napięcie ramion. Jednak znajomy ból w dłoni był dowodem na to, ze po prostu rysował, tak jak wiele razy podczas swoich transów. Dlatego zupełnie nie rozumiał, o co mogło chodzić Harry’emu, a jego kolejne słowa niewiele wyjaśniły. – Z tego, co mówił Liam, wpadłeś tu jak po ogień, po czym zacząłeś rysować.

Dopiero teraz Louis zauważył obecność drugiego chłopaka, który zajmował fotel i z parującym kubkiem w dłoniach patrzył na niego. Był zamyślony, brązowe oczy przykryte były mgiełką, zupełnie jakby wcale go tutaj nie było, ale jednocześnie czujność ukryta w kącikach przeczyła temu. Podobne naczynie znajdowało się w uścisku Harry’ego i szatyn już wiedział skąd zapach jaśminu. Powinien się domyślić w momencie, w którym zorientował się gdzie jest. Ta herbata i brunet byli nierozłączni. Mimo krótkiego wyjaśnienia dalej był zdezorientowany, chociaż ta rozmazana część wspomnień nabrał nieco ostrości. Zbyt mało, aby mógł zobaczyć całokształt.

\- Cóż, w takim razie chyba powinienem przeprosić za najście. Nic takiego mi się wcześniej nie zdarzyło. Zazwyczaj po prostu siadam w pracowni i rysuję dopóki to nie minie. – Podrapał się w policzek śmiejąc niezręcznie, bo cóż, jego pojawienie się w mieszkaniu Harry’ego mogło pokrzyżować mu plany. I naprawdę był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zamiast siedzieć na tyłku gdzieś w swoim mieszkaniu, wyszedł. Co było naprawdę dziwne jak dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał.

\- Często tak masz? – Hary delikatnie umieścił kubek wśród kartek i zamachał dłonią wskazując na ich stosy porozrzucane po całym stoliku. Louis podążył za nim wzrokiem dość niechętnie. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał topić się w zielonych oceanach bez dna. W jakiś dziwny sposób uspokajało go to.

\- Zdarza się, raz na jakiś czas. To taka wzmożona chęć na rysowanie, której nie potrafię powstrzymać. – Przebiegł spojrzeniem po zaśmieconym stole pokrytym w całości powtarzającymi się rysunkami i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy wśród nich zauważył znajome czasopismo. Nie spodziewał się, że Styles czyta takie rzeczy, ale już przekonał się, że ten chłopak był pełny niespodzianek. – Nic, do czego bym się nie przyzwyczaił przez lata. – Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po jeden ze szkiców. Postać przedstawiona na nim była dziwnie znajoma. Zmarszczył brwi starając się przypomnieć sobie czy kiedykolwiek widział kogoś podobnego. Nie sądził, ale naprawdę była znajoma.

\- Lata? – Pytanie Harry’ego oderwało go od buszowania wśród wspomnień, więc odłożył rysunek z pokonanym westchnięciem. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, chociaż jego intuicja brzęczała niczym natrętna mucha o tym, że powinien wiedzieć.

\- Tak, lata. Zdarza mi się to, od kiedy pamiętam – odpowiedział prosto, bo to naprawdę nie była wielka rzecz. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, chociaż czasem było to irytujące. Jednak nie widział powodu żeby to roztrząsać. – W każdym razie, przepraszam za najście. To nie było celowe. Tak właściwie to ile to trwało? – Machnął dłonią nad stolikiem.

\- Pięć godzin. – Liam odezwał się po raz pierwszy wymieniając znaczące spojrzenie z Harry’m. – Tyle samo, co…

\- Liam! – Nikt nie był przygotowany na ostre warknięcie, które wyrwało się z ust bruneta. Nawet on sam wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Louis przyglądał się jak zagryza wargi i przymyka oczy starając się uspokoić szalejący w nich ogień, którego źródła szatyn nie znał. – Mógłbyś przygotować kawę dla Louisa? – Jego głos wciąż był napięty i chyba każdy w pokoju zorientował się, że chce zostać z Tomlinsonem sam na sam. Louis zmarszczył na to lekko brwi zaintrygowany, ale mały uśmiech, o ile można było tak nazywać uniesienie kącików ust, go uspokoił. Odrobinę.

\- Jasne. – Payne wstał bez ociągania i zniknął w kuchni. Dźwięk ekspresu do kawy zmieszał się z głośniejszą muzyką, dając dwójce na kanapie odrobinę prywatności, co musiało w jakimś stopniu uspokoić Harry’ego, bo jego spięte ramiona delikatnie się rozluźniły. I to pobudziło jeszcze bardziej ciekawość Louisa.

\- O co chodzi? – Harry jednak milczał, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie i obracając sygnety na długich palcach. To spowodowało, że Louis nagle poczuł się niewygodnie, ciekawość została zastąpiona niepokojem. – Zaczynasz mnie przerażać Styles. – Spróbował zażartować, ale nawet dla niego samego zabrzmiało to sucho i żałośnie.

\- Mam pewną teorię, ale wydaje się ona tak nieprawdopodobna, że nie wiem czy chcę się nią z tobą dzielić. – Jego głos był cichy, mieszał się z muzyką tak bardzo, że Tomlinson musiał się pochylić by go usłyszeć. Brunet po tych słowach odchylił się do tyłu opierając głowę o zagłówek, pocierając palcami nasadę nosa i ponownie przygryzając wargi, zanim podjął przerwaną myśl. – Nawet nie wiem, od czego miałbym zacząć – zaśmiał się pusto. Wyglądało to tak jakby słowa, które chciał wypowiedzieć uciekały mu zanim dotarły do ust. Jakby wydawały się nieodpowiednie.

\- Co chciał powiedzieć Liam zanim mu przerwałeś? – Spytał Louis, chcąc pomóc, ale nie udało mu się bo uzyskał tylko zrezygnowany jęk i skrzywienie ust.

\- Payne czasem za dużo gada. Gdybym od tego zaczął byłoby to jak czytanie książki od środka. Niby podążasz za historią, ale nie rozumiesz całości, bo nie masz podstawowej wiedzy. Nie wiesz, od czego się zaczęło, jakie są powiązania. Nie powinno się zaczynać od środka.

\- Czasem jest łatwiej zacząć od środka, a później wrócić do początku. – Louis wiedział, że Harry nie odnosił się do książek, ani nawet do swojej teorii. Chodziło mu raczej o życie, o poznawanie siebie nawzajem. W jakiś dziwny sposób czuł, że chłopak chciał mu przekazać, że oboje zaczęli trochę od środka swoją znajomość, bo tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie wiedział zbyt wiele o przeszłości tego drugiego. Wiedział, że to, co teraz Harry powie wprowadzi go w jego życie bardziej niż cokolwiek wcześniej. Nie mylił się.

\- Mam epizody. Tak to nazwaliśmy z mamą po pierwszym razie, kiedy się zdarzyły. Miałem wtedy sześć lat i po prostu któregoś popołudnia byłem tak przytłoczony wszystkim, przede wszystkim uczuciem, że nie pasuję, że odciąłem się od wszystkiego. Nie było ze mną kontaktu przez kilka godzin, zupełnie jakby moje ciało wciąż siedziało na parapecie wpatrując się w okno, ale moja dusza, ja, była gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Przeraziłem ją wtedy na śmierć, chociaż nie rozumiałem, dlaczego. Miałem sześć lat i byłem bardziej zdezorientowany tym, że uciekło mi gdzieś kilka godzin, niż czymkolwiek innym. Dziecięce myślenie, jak sądzę.

Myśleliśmy, że to było jednorazowe. Ale nie było. Epizody pojawiały się nieregularnie przez lata. Z czasem nauczyłem się rozpoznawać symptomy, co dawało pewne pole do manewru, ale zawsze kończyło się w ten sam sposób. Po prostu siedziałem patrząc w dal bez żadnego kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Mama do tej pory twierdzi, że nigdy nie widziała mnie tak spokojnego, co z jednej strony było pocieszające a z drugiej przerażające, bo to nie był normalny spokój.

Tak naprawdę po pewnym czasie stało się to częścią mojego życia i jedyną wskazówką, że znów mnie nie było był ten kubek herbaty. – Wskazał na czerwone naczynie wśród kartek. – Nigdy nie poszliśmy z tym do nikogo, bo co bym powiedział? Że odlatuję, ale nic z tych odlotów nie pamiętam? Że siedzę godzinami bez ruchu, a gdy się budzę chwilę zajmuje mi ogarnięcie, że minęło więcej niż kilka minut. Nie potrzebowałem dodatkowej łatki dziwaka, już ją miałem, bo wolałem spędzać większość czasu z książkami niż z bawiąc się z innymi dziećmi, więc po prostu borykaliśmy się z tym sami. Przez lata.

Ostatnio, w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, stało się to dużo bardziej nieprzewidywalne. Symptomy pojawiają się bardzo późno, albo nie ma ich w ogóle. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nas tym skąd się to bierze. Owszem był czas, kiedy próbowałem znaleźć źródło, ale szybko tego zaniechałem, z powodu braku jakichkolwiek wskazówek czy odpowiedzi. Może jednak nie powinienem tego zostawiać? Teraz to i tak nie ważne, gdybanie do niczego nie prowadzi. W każdym razie przez naprawdę dużo czasu miałem spokój. Potem było kilka mniejszych i znowu nic. Aż do wczoraj, chociaż zdałem sobie z tego sprawę dziś rano. To był jeden z tych bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, przed naszym spotkaniem wczoraj. A dziś pojawił się kolejny. Dziś niedługo po obudzeniu się, pojawiły się symptomy. – Harry przerwał nabierając powietrza do płuc i przez chwilę przytrzymał je wewnątrz, jakby potrzebował go, żeby pozbierać myśli i ułożyć słowa. Louis pozostał cicho, chociaż korciło go, żeby się wtrącić. Westchnął w końcu i po raz pierwszy, od kiedy zaczął swoją opowieść popatrzył na szatyna a zieleń jego oczu była tak intensywna, że Louis zapomniał jak się oddycha. – Kiedy wróciłem do świadomości siedziałeś obok rysując, a Liam powiedział, że byłeś zdesperowany by dostać się do mojego mieszkania. Podobno prawie wyważyłeś drzwi i byłeś naprawdę przerażający.

\- Dalej nie rozumiem – wtrącił Tomlinson, bo chociaż historia dziwnych epizodów Harry’ego wydawała mu się znajoma to w dalszym ciągu nie dostał odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Jego umysł analizował otrzymane informacje, układał je, a wnioski, które wyciągał wcale mu się nie podobały. Chociaż mógł się mylić i to mogło nic nie znaczyć.

\- Zaręczam ci, że ja też – podjął od nowa Styles starając się zachować spokój, co wcale nie było łatwe. Właśnie odsłonił przed szatynem część swojego życia, o której wiedziały oprócz niego samego dwie osoby. A to wciąż nie był nawet wstęp do jego teorii. – Powiedziałeś, że zdarza ci się odlatywać. Że trwa to od lat. – Louis skinął głową potwierdzając, niezdolny by wydusić, chociaż słowo, bo chyba właśnie dotarło do niego gdzie zmierza Harry. – Dziś wpadłeś w, jak to nazywasz, trans i z jakiegoś powodu przyszedłeś tutaj. I trwało to pięć godzin. Nie cztery i pół, nie pięć i kwadrans, równe pięć godzin.

\- Do czego zmierzasz Harry?

\- Mój dzisiejszy epizod trwał dokładnie pięć godzin, Louis. – Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej dźwięk rozbijanego naczynia i przekleństwo doleciało do nich z kuchni załamując napięcie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, jestem cały! – Krzyknął Liam, a Louis w tym czasie starał się przetworzyć wszystko to, co usłyszał. Przygryzł wargi w zamyśleniu.

\- Myślisz, że…

\- Nic nie myślę – przerwał mu Harry, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na stolik zasłany kartkami. – To tylko teoria, która jest naprawdę nieprawdopodobna.

\- Nieprawdopodobna wcale nie znaczy, że błędna. Wczoraj też miałem krótki moment, kiedy rysowałem jak w transie. – Przyznał się, bo dlaczego miałby to ukrywać? Harry obnażył przed nim swoją największą tajemnicę z czystej troski, bo to było to uczucie, którym wypełnione były zielone oczy. Kim był on, żeby ukrywać cokolwiek, co mogło mieć jakieś znaczenie. Na dodatek jego analityczny umysł podpowiadał mu, że to małe prawdopodobieństwo wcale nie było takie małe. – To znaczy, że mamy dwa pokrywające się zdarzenia.

\- To naprawdę jest szalone – Harry przejechał dłońmi po twarzy, jakby starał się pozbierać w całość rozpadającą się maskę. – Jak, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że jedno z drugim ma jakiś związek? Że moje epizody i twoje transy są ze sobą powiązane?

\- Nie każ mi tego liczyć – zaśmiał się Louis, powodując tym, że brunet również się uśmiechnął, na tyle szczerze, że pojawiły się dołeczki. – No witam – rzucił radośnie i wepchnął palec w jeden z nich, co było tak naprawdę tylko małą namiastką tego, co tak naprawdę chciał zrobić. No i dodatkowo oczyściło atmosferę i pozwoliło mu zatrzymać szalone obliczenia mające miejsce w jego głowie. Co prawda tylko na moment, ale lepsze to niż nic.

\- Jesteś głupi. – Styles odsunął się z zasięgu rąk szatyna z oburzoną miną, ale jego oczy błyszczały radośnie. I właśnie te błyski lubił wywoływać Louis. – Naprawdę cię to wszystko nie martwi? Ani trochę.

Zastanowił się dłużej nad odpowiedzią. Czy się martwił? Nie, tego, co czuł nie można było podpiąć pod zmartwienie. Królowała raczej ciekawość i coś na kształt radości, ale było zbyt ulotne by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Był zaintrygowany, zszokowany, ale nie był zmartwiony. Prawdopodobieństwo tego, że jego transy i epizody bruneta były ze sobą powiązane było naprawdę niewielkie. Tak, policzył to, jego mózg uwielbiał takie zabawy i nic nie było w stanie go powstrzymać, wykonywał takie obliczenia automatycznie, jeśli tylko miał wszystkie dane. Być może powinien czuć coś w rodzaju zmartwienia, bo to nie było normalne, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nic podobnego się nie pojawiło. W żadnym wypadku, przeglądając swoje emocje po kilka razy, nie znalazł w nich ani grama niepokoju.

\- Nie – odpowiedział pewnie. – Jestem raczej zaintrygowany, ale w ten dobry sposób.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – zaśmiał się Harry i sposób, w jaki to zrobił przywodził na myśl moment, kiedy wielki ciężar spada z ramion. Bo tak było. Przez cały czas, gdzieś pod skórą czaił się strach, że Louis zareaguje dużo gorzej i że przez tą teorię mógłby go stracić.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem normalny. – Bardzo dorośle wystawił język do bruneta, który odpowiedział mu tym samym. – A poza tym, to byłoby coś, co idealnie wpasowuje się w naszą znajomość. Jak, samo to, że spotkaliśmy się najpierw w Barcelonie, potem w Berlinie, a ja przyjąłem pracę w tym samym miejscu, co ty, już jest niesamowicie nieprawdopodobne.

\- Masz rację. – Wzrok Louisa mówił dosadnie, że oczywiście, że miał rację, na co Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- A wiecie, ze mogliście to wszystko skrócić i poznać się prawidłowo już w Barcelonie? – Rzucił Liam wchodząc do salonu z trzema kubkami w dłoniach. Louis przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy on po tą kawę i herbatę udał się prosto do Indii.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Spytał z westchnieniem ulgi zanurzając usta w swojej kawie. Jego gardło naprawdę potrzebowało nawilżenia.

\- Mam na myśli to, że gdybyście w dzień po imprezie wyszli ze swoich pokoi moglibyście spotkać się wcześniej oszczędzając wszystkim stresu – mruknął chłopak, ale widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenia, westchnął cierpiętniczo. Za jakie grzechy musiał zadawać się z takimi bałwanami? Przed oczami śmignęła mu niewyraźna scena i coś mówiło mu, że nie chciał jej oglądać. Nie teraz. Pojrzał ponownie na dwójkę i pokręcił głową. – Mieliście pokoje w tym samym hotelu. Na tym samym piętrze.

\- Żartujesz – sapnął Harry, zerkając na równie zszokowanego Louisa. – Skąd wiesz?

\- Poznałem Zayna w Barcelonie i okazało się, że zatrzymał się z przyjacielem w tym samym hotelu, co my. – Wzruszył ramionami udając, że nie widzi, jaki ta informacja wywołała skutek. Widział i w końcu zaczynał rozumieć. – A mówiąc o Maliku, kontaktował się z tobą?

Louis pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi nie odrywając spojrzenia od zielonych oczu, w których widział dokładne odbicie swoich uczuć i przemyśleń. Miał wrażenie, że zbyt dużo przypadków działo się wokół niego i Harry’ego, żeby mógł tak po prostu to ignorować. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało na to że wszystkie siły świata sprzymierzyły się żeby mogli się spotkać. Co było niedorzeczne, bo nie wierzył ani w takie bzdury ani w przypadki. Z drugiej jednak strony jego intuicja, której bądź, co bądź ufał, mówiła mu, że powinien to rozważyć. I zrobi to, ale nie teraz. W tym momencie miał do wypicia kawę w naprawdę miłym towarzystwie. Nawet to, że postać na jego rysunkach dziwnie znajoma nie było ważne, bo był pewny, że nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego, w rzymskiej todze i z wieńcem laurowym we włosach. Bardzo pewny.  

~*~

Wieczorem do mieszkania Harry’ego zawitał również Niall, tylko odrobinę obrażony, ze dali mu znać tak późno. Przyniósł ze sobą chłód i paczuszki z chińskim jedzeniem, na które pozostała trójka wręcz się rzuciła. Cóż, byli głodni, ale żadnemu nie chciało się nawet podnieść telefonu by coś zamówić. Po prostu siedzieli przez całe popołudnie pogrążeni w myślach. Brunet zerknął na towarzyszy w ciszy pochłaniających swoje porcje, zastanawiając się jak to się stało, że nagle ma z kim spędzać wieczory, czas wolny. Oczywiście, że czasem tęsknił do tych leniwych godzin nad kolejnymi książkami, kiedy jedynym towarzystwem była muzyka i historyczne postacie, ale z drugiej strony, teraz też mógł to robić, a jednocześnie przestał czuć się tak samotnie. Dobre rozplanowanie czasu to była podstawa.

\- A tak w ogóle Louis, to myślałeś już nad świętami? – Zapytał Niall przerywając tym ciszę. Harry spojrzał na szatyna zainteresowany odpowiedzią, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że Louis zmieniał temat na każdą wzmiankę o Bożym Narodzeniu.

\- Niekoniecznie – odpowiedział zdawkowym tonem, wpychając do ust kolejną porcję kurczaka, co dla Styles’a było jednoznaczną próbą wymigania się od odpowiedzi. Interesujące.

\- Stary, to za tydzień – jęknął Irlandczyk sięgając po kolejne piwo.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, jeszcze umiem korzystać z kalendarza. Wielkie dzięki. – Było coś w głosie szatyna, co kazało Harry’emu odłożyć pudełeczko i zbliżyć odrobinę do niego. Minimalnie, tak, że ich uda ledwo się stykały.

\- To dobrze, że jeszcze umiesz z niego korzystać. Czyli wiesz również że bilety do LA nie tanieją, prawda? – Drążył Horan, a brunet miał wrażenie, że może zobaczyć jak Louis cały się spina. Poprawka, on to dokładnie widział i czuł.

\- Skąd pomysł, że w ogóle się tam wybieram? – To jedno zdanie sprawiło, że reszcie opadły szczęki. Nawet Harry nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczonego sapnięcia.

\- Co?

\- To. Możemy zmienić temat? – Ton Louisa wskazywał na rozdrażnienie i pewnego rodzaju zmęczenie oraz rezygnację. Jakby naprawdę nie chciał ciągnąć tego tematu.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie, najwyżej obudzisz się z ręką w nocniku. Tylko jeszcze jedno pytanie i zostawiam to, słowo Irlandczyka. Gdzie zamierzasz w takim razie spędzić swoje urodziny, które, jakbyś zapomniał, masz dwudziestego czwartego? – Spytał Niall, ale jedyną odpowiedzią jaką otrzymał było wzruszenie ramion. Czyli coś, do czego był przyzwyczajony. Nie drążył dalej, za co Harry był mu wdzięczny, za to zajął się rozmową z Liamem na temat świątecznych tradycji.

Styles nie spuszczał wzroku z Louisa, który poświęcał całą swoją uwagę wygrzebywaniu za pomocą pałeczek resztek kurczaka ze swojego pudełka. Widział dokładnie to napięcie mięśni, drżące dłonie i zaciśniętą mocno szczękę. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego szatyn nie zamierzał spędzić Świąt ze swoją rodziną, ale musiał mieć ku temu jakiś powód, który zdradzi, gdy będzie chciał. Albo nie zrobi tego w ogóle. Harry nie był osobą, która wymuszała odpowiedzi, gdy ktoś nie chciał ich udzielać. To była tylko i wyłącznie decyzja tej osoby, nikt nie miał prawa na nią wpływać. Informacja ta jednak zwróciła jego uwagę na fakt, że Tomlinson bardzo rzadko wspominał o swojej rodzinie, zazwyczaj uciekając od tematu. Czytanie książki od środka miało właśnie takie skutki, ale póki szatyn nie będzie chciał się podzielić tą częścią swojego życia Harry będzie musiał układać kolejne elementy na metaforycznym piasku.

Rzeczą, która spowodowała, że zmarszczył brwi była wiadomość o zbliżających się urodzinach Louisa, o których nie miał pojęcia. I o których pewnie by się nie dowiedział sądząc po lekceważący podejściu chłopaka do tematu. A urodziny były ważnym dniem, przynajmniej dla Harry’ego. Były początkiem kolejnego roku życia, dużo bardziej i dokładniej niż Nowy Rok. Pierwszy stycznia był umowną datą, przyjętą na świecie żeby standaryzować czas. Urodziny natomiast były indywidualną sprawą każdego człowieka.

Pewien plan zaczął formować się w jego głowie, ale zanim w ogóle zacznie nad nim bardziej myśleć, powinien się dowiedzieć jakie jest podejście Louisa do świętowania tego dnia. Miał wrażenie, że równie lekceważące, ale cóż, mógł się mylić. Pytanie o to przy chłopakach wydawało się jednak nie na miejscu, więc wstał z kanapy i kiwnął głową na szatyna, aby ruszył za nim. Nie bardzo podobała mu się idea dzielenia się prywatnością swojej sypialni z kimkolwiek, ale to był przecież Louis. I nie było lepszego miejsca na prywatną rozmowę. Nie w tym mieszkaniu.

Położył się na łóżku i zapalił tylko małą lampkę na stoliku nocnym. Chciał odgonić mrok zalegający w kątach ale jednocześnie utrzymać przyjemny, intymny nastrój. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż szatyn do niego dołączy. Materac po drugiej stronie łóżka ugiął się gdy chłopak skopiował jego pozycje. Leżeli w ciszy, wsłuchując się we własne oddechy i stłumiony szum rozmowy z salonu. Harry układał sobie w głowie to co chciał powiedzieć, bo tak naprawdę nie był pewny w jaki sposób przekonać Louisa do swojego pomysłu. Nie był typem ryzykanta. Ale znowu. To był Louis.

\- Więc masz urodziny za kilka dni? – Spytał cicho, odwracając głowę w stronę szatyna, który wzrok wciąż miał wbity w sufit.

\- Tak. Nie przypominaj mi.

\- Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?

\- To nic wielkiego. Zwykły dzień. – Wzruszenie ramion było prawie nie zauważalne, ale Harry zdołał je wychwycić przez poruszenie pościeli. – Dlaczego tutaj jesteśmy, Harry? – Niebieskie oczy tylko na chwilę spotkały te zielone, po czym wróciły do kontemplacji ciemnego sufitu.

\- Zmieniasz temat. Nieudolnie na dodatek – parsknął samemu wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Reakcja szatyna była dokładnie taka jakiej spodziewał się Harry. Tak właśnie działał Louis, zmieniał temat lub milczał, gdy konwersacja wkraczała na nieprzyjemne dla niego tematy. Styles nie mógł się o to złościć, bo sam postępował podobnie. Byłby hipokrytą.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Kolejne wzruszenie ramion. Nie odezwał się ani słowem splatając kostki i poprawiając poduszkę pod głową. – Dlaczego miałbym się chwalić tym, że się starzeję? – Westchnął Louis po krótkiej pauzie, a Harry uniósł kącik ust w lekkim uśmiechu. Cisza zawsze działała.

\- Dla mnie urodziny są raczej kreską oddzielającą nowy rok od tego starego. Nowy początek, czysta kartka do zapełnienia przez kolejne dni. I dlatego, moim zdaniem, powinno się je świętować.

\- To ma nawet sens kiedy patrzysz na to z tej strony. Ale dla mnie urodziny były od zawsze zwykłym dniem, w którym zmieniałem liczby w rubryce wiek. Ot, nic wielkiego.

\- Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? – Spytał cicho Harry, starając się utrzymać wzrok na suficie, żeby nie wywierać żadnej presji na Louisie, którego głos był pełny goryczy.

\- Nieszczególnie. Sądzę, że to po prostu uroki urodzenia się w wigilię. Zawsze były ważniejsze sprawy… - przerwał z cichym westchnięciem, jakby wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć. I chociaż Harry’ego zżerała ciekawość i chęć przytulenia tego chłopaka to pozostał cicho i bez ruchu, kiedy cisza na nowo ich otuliła. Nie słychać było rozmowy z salonu, z czego wywnioskował, że najprawdopodobniej zostali sami. – Dlaczego masz czarny sufit?

\- Nie jest czarny – oburzył się, pozwalając na zmianę tematu, chociaż wiedział, że tylko na chwilę. – Jest granatowy jak…

\- Jak nocne niebo. Powinieneś mieć na nim gwiazdy.

\- Tak. Myślałem nad tym, ale te naklejane, świecące w ciemności wydają mi się zbyt dziecinne, a widziałeś moje zdolności plastyczne. – Wzruszył ramionami śmiejąc się cicho z samego siebie. Poczuł jak Louis obok niego się rozluźnia. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że byli bliżej siebie niż wcześniej, stykając się ramionami i udami.

\- Widziałem. Proszę, nie rób tego nigdy więcej – parsknął szatyn, i Harry był pewny, że przed oczami miał nieudolne rysunki zabytków Berlina w jego wykonaniu. – Ja mógłbym ci je namalować. Może nie jestem dobry z farbami, ale myślę, że mógłbym temu podołać.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – Odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć na Louisa tak szybko, że aż coś strzeliło mu w karku.

\- Tak Harry, mówię poważnie – Potwierdził szatyn uśmiechając się lekko. I Harry na moment zapomniał jak się oddycha.

\- Więc, jak mogę ci się za to odwdzięczyć? – Odkrząknął starając się przywrócić normalne brzmienie swojego głosu, ale chyba mi nie wyszło bo chłopak popatrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Potraktuj to jako przyjacielską przysługę.

\- Bzdury. Nawet nie zaczynaj mi z tą gadką bo cię kopnę i spadniesz z łóżka. – Uniósł dłoń uciszając wszystkie protesty Tomlinsona, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pozwól mi w zamian zorganizować ci urodziny.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Mówiłem ci, że to zwykły dzień.

\- Spędź ze mną swoje urodziny Louis. Pozwól mi pokazać ci, że to nie musi być zwykły dzień. – Nie odrywał spojrzenia od niebieskich oczu nie chcąc przegapić momentu kiedy chłopak się złamie. Bo że to zrobi było pewne. Po chwili miał to, wygięcie warg i głęboki wdech.

\- To brzmi jak zaproszenie na randkę. – Mały chichot wyrwał się z ust szatyna i Harry wiedział, że wygrał. Teraz tylko musiał popracować nad swoim planem. Miał mniej niż tydzień. Ale póki co odłożył to na dalszy plan, bo chęć dogryzienia Tomlinsonowi była zbyt silna.

\- Pewnie nim jest, bo wygląda na to, że nie doczekam się zaproszenia z twojej strony. – Specjalnie nawiązał do poprzedniego wieczoru i całkowicie zignorował oburzone sapnięcie, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Haroldzie, czy ty coś sugerujesz?

\- Nic a nic, Lewis. Nic a nic.


	16. 16. Wakefulness

Środa była ostatnim dniem pracy na uczelni i Louis był z tego powodu naprawdę zadowolony. Miał dość rozwrzeszczanej masy ludzi, którzy podobno byli dorośli, chociaż tak naprawdę miał z nimi kontakt tylko podczas przerw, kiedy utrudniali mu przebicie się przez zdecydowanie zbyt zatłoczone korytarze tylko po to, aby zobaczyć się z Harrym na kilka krótkich chwil. Był nienormalny, ale w życiu nie wróciłby do pracy za biurkiem w cichym biurze, co to, to nie. Mimo upierdliwości tych wszystkich mających być przyszłością narodu ludzi, zdecydowanie wolał te korytarze i przepychanie się z użyciem łokci. I obecność bruneta nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Nic a nic. To był tylko dodatek do jego wymarzonej pracy. Bardzo miły dodatek. Bez którego, z pewnością, wróciłby z podkulonym ogonem do Donnovana. Albo i nie.

Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający koniec pracy dla Styles’a w tym roku, Louis już stał przy drzwiach Sali wykładowej – przywileje nie bycia wykładowcą – z gotowym planem w głowie. Spędził nad nim dużo czasu, po niedzielnym stwierdzeniu bruneta, że nie doczeka się nigdy zaproszenia na randkę. Ubodło go to i postanowił pokazać temu chłopakowi, że Tomlinsona nie powinno się podpuszczać. Nigdy. Nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w takich rzeczach, jego wcześniejsze randki, o ile jakiekolwiek miały miejsce, bo raczej nie gustował w tego typu spotkaniach, ograniczały się do powtarzania schematów. Ale tym razem to było inne, chodziło o Harry’ego i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to, co wymyślił było czymś, co powinno spodobać się brunetowi. Jeśli nie, to będzie nie tylko ich pierwsza, ale i ostatnia randka, bo Louis spali się ze wstydu. Albo znajdzie sobie jakiś uroczy bunkier. Albo oba, na raz. Samospalenie w bunkrze nie brzmiało tak źle. Był na skraju załamania z nerwów, bo naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciał zawieźć chłopaka.

Studenci zaczęli wysypywać się przez drzwi stałym strumieniem. Niektórzy objuczeni w torby podróżne lub walizki, bo prosto z zajęć jechali do domów. W końcu niedługo święta, czas spędzany głównie z rodziną. Louis mimowolnie skrzywił się na myśl, że kiedyś sam zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo. Byle szybciej do domu wypełnionego zapachem pierniczków. Zabawne jak z biegiem czasu traciło to swoją magię i stawało się przykrym obowiązkiem. Wciąż tęsknił do czasów, kiedy święta były miłym okresem, chociaż nawet wtedy dwudziesty czwarty grudnia przemijał bez echa. To od zawsze psuło wszystko. I chociaż starał się nie dać po sobie znać to i tak bolało. Mógł udawać ile chciał, zgrywać obojętnego, ale to palące wnętrze uczucie rozczarowania ciągle tam było, niezmiennie przez wszystkie lata. Jednak nie było powodem, przez który atmosfera znikała, wyparowując kawałek po kawałku, aż przestała istnieć, zmieniając ten czas w zwykłe dni – przynajmniej dla niego – dokładnie trzy lata temu. Nigdy nie lubił udawania i w końcu się nim zmęczył. Co było do przywidzenia i naprawdę dziwił się, że wytrzymał tyle czasu.

Widok bruneta zamykającego drzwi wyrwał go ze wspomnień. Pozwolił sobie przez krótką chwilę taksować wzrokiem jego sylwetkę, ignorując dziwną suchość w ustach. Obsesja, tak to nazywał Niall między kolejnymi napadami śmiechu. Horan był idiotą, pociesznym, ale wciąż idiotą, jednak Louis musiał przyznać mu, mimo wszystko odrobinę racji. Jego zainteresowanie Styles’em nie było normalne. Widział to. Ale z drugiej strony – i to było nawet bardziej nieprawdopodobne – wydawało się, że brunet je odwzajemniał z podobną intensywnością. Byli więc w tym szaleństwie wspólnie. Bo to było szaleństwo, jakkolwiek próbowałby temu zaprzeczyć.

\- Harry – przywitał się, podchodząc bliżej chłopaka. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy ten lekko wzdrygnął się na dźwięk jego głosu. Zupełnie jakby myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej.

\- Jezu, Louis, nie strasz mnie.

\- Po pierwsze, nie tak oficjalnie, wystarczy samo Louis. A po drugie, jesteś odrobinę strachliwy, nieprawdaż – zaśmiał się, po czym złapał wyższego chłopaka za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Naprawdę starał się nie zwracać uwagi na ciepłą, miękką skórę pod palcami.

\- Co ty robisz? – Zapytał ze śmiechem Harry, a ten dźwięk był jak miód na uszy szatyna. Otulał go przyjemnie wywołując ciepło. Zawsze miał słabość do głosów innych ludzi, a ten należący do Stylesa, w każdej odsłonie podobał mu się najbardziej.

\- Porywam cię.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jest porwanie skoro idę z tobą z własnej woli?

\- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym cię ogłuszył, związał i zapakował do bagażnika? – Zatrzymał się przed wyjściem pozwalając brunetowi założyć na siebie płaszcz i owinąć szalik wokół gładniej szyi, w którą miał ochotę się wgryźć. Musiał przestać. Nie był wampirem, do cholery. Ale ta szyja. Potrząsnął głową odganiając te myśli. – Mogę, to zrobić jeśli masz taki fetysz. – Poruszył brwiami w górę i w dół wywołując tym parsknięcie.

\- Czasem jesteś takim idiotą – zaśmiał się ponownie Styles ukazując te przeklęte dołeczki. Louis musiał zacisnąć dłonie w pięści, żeby nie potwierdzić swojej teorii, że jego kciuki idealnie do nich pasują. Wiedział to, po prostu jeszcze tego nie sprawdził. Przygryzł wargę widząc delikatny róż na policzkach chłopaka. – Gdzie idziemy?

\- Zobaczysz. – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo wychodząc na mroźne powietrze i przytrzymując drzwi dla bruneta.

\- Tajemniczy idiota, gentelman, który na dodatek mnie porywa. Nieźle. – Parsknął Harry, a Louis automatycznie trzepnął go w ramię, śmiejąc się na jego zabawne krzyki.  – Przemoc! Pomocy! – Obaj wybuchli głośnym śmiechem, przyciągając wzrok kilku maruderów, wciąż snujących się po kampusie. Kiedy się uspokoili, Harry ocierając oczy z łez, które się w nich zebrały za sprawą tej radości, zapytał. – Ty w ogóle masz samochód?

\- Nie Haroldzie, jeszcze nie mam. Poza tym, skoro porywam cię na randkę to wolę skupić całą moją uwagę na tobie, od początku do końca, niż być rozpraszanym przez londyńskie korki – powiedział wskazując na taksówkę, która właśnie parkowała przed budynkiem. Nie dodał na głos, że pewnie i tak nie byłby w stanie prowadzić, bo nie dość, że Styles go rozpraszał, to bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że upije się ze stresu. Bo był zdenerwowany, chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyzna na głos. Do jasnej choler, zabierał na randkę Harry’ego, czy to nie był wystarczający powód żeby umierać ze stresu?

\- Porywasz mnie na randkę? Teraz to zdecydowanie nie będzie porwanie.

\- Zamknij się i wsiadaj. Wszystko psujesz – skarcił go uśmiechając się ciepło, na widok rozświetlonych przez radosne iskierki zielonych oczu. I właśnie to było warte całego stresu, zdenerwowania i planowania. Chciał widzieć go takiego zawsze. I wiedział, że jeśli tylko będzie miał możliwość sprawi, ze ten uśmiech i światło nie znikną nigdy. Przepadł.

~*~

Liam nie był nerwowym człowiekiem, nie uważał się za takiego, ale w tym momencie chodził nerwowo po swojej małej kawalerce i ściskał w dłoniach telefon, jakby był on ostatnim trzymającym go w całości elementem. Co nie było dalekie od prawdy. Jednocześnie to urządzenie było jednym z powodó,w przez które odbywał wędrówkę, kręcąc się w kółko. Kilka razy wchodził w kontakty, ale zawsze przed wciśnięciem zielonej słuchawki rezygnował zagryzając wargi prawie do krwi. To wszystko dalej wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobne. Zbyt nierealne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Ale przecież dokładnie wiedział co dzieje się w jego własnej głowie, znał siebie, aż za dobrze. Ból spowodowany wciąż napływającymi informacjami i wspomnieniami był niczym w porównaniu do chaosu jaki wprowadziły w jego życie. Ułożone, spokojne życie. Jakaś część jego wiedziała, że to było prawdziwe, ale druga, ta racjonalna, nie nerwowa, wciąż negowała każdą najmniejszą rzecz. Chaos, chaos nie do opisania słowami. A on po środku. W oku tornada gdzie, tylko w teorii, jest cicho i spokojnie.

Usiadł na kanapie, która służyła mu również za łóżko, ale ponownie zerwał się na nogi zbyt nabuzowany emocjami by pozostać, choć chwilę bez ruchu. Na nowo rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę. Trzy kroki w jedną stronę i był przy łazience. Obrót. Sześć w drugą stronę i był przy kuchni i wejściu. Obrót. Trzy kroki i mógł oprzeć się ponownie o mebel, po raz kolejny zerkając na telefon. Jego mieszkanie zdecydowanie było pudełkiem zapałek i zazwyczaj je lubił, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że ściany zaciskając się wokół niego, duszą i miażdżą. Najlepszym wyjściem wydawało się opuszczenie tego miejsca, ale wiedział, że skończyłoby się to źle. Był zbyt rozchwiany. I nienawidził tego.

Znów zawiesił palec nad kontaktem, przygryzając wargę. Powinien być w stanie wykręcić ten numer, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że oznaczałby to, że każda z tych rzeczy jest prawdą. W co mimo wszystko ciężko było mu uwierzyć. Pieprzony Malik. Od początku miał wrażenie, że chłopak będzie kłopotliwy, że w jakiś sposób wpłynie na jego uporządkowane, spokojne życie. I proszę bardzo, nie mylił się. Skopie mu tyłek jak tylko się spotkają. Za ten i za wszystkie wcześniejsze razy, kiedy doprowadzał go do podobnego stanu. Należało mu się. Definitywnie. Była to jedyna rzecz, co do której nie miał w tym momencie wątpliwości. Żadnych. Zayn Malik był źródłem wszelkiego zła i zamieszania w jego życiu. Od zawsze.

W końcu nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę, bo uciekanie od problemów było bardziej w stylu Harry’ego niż Liama. Przygryzł skórkę przy paznokciu małego palca w oczekiwaniu na sygnał, wciąż mając malutką nadzieję, że abonent okaże się niedostępny. Jednak wraz z pierwszym dźwiękiem sygnału w głośniku cała ta nadzieja umarła, za to jej miejsce zajęło zdziwienie, gdy usłyszał również stłumioną muzykę dochodzącą zza drzwi do mieszkania. Drzwi w które ktoś zaczął pukać dosłownie sekundy później. Popatrzył na telefon jak na bardzo dziwne stworzenie, po czym anulował połączenie i oprócz natarczywego pukania nie słyszał już nic. Może tylko krew pulsującą mu w uszach, ale to akurat postanowił na razie zignorować. Zastanawiał się, jak duże było prawdopodobieństwo, że jego rozmówca stoi po drugiej stronie drewna, na oświetlonym mrugającymi żarówkami korytarzu o zżółkniętych tapetach? Absurdalne wyobrażenie Malika w jakimś drogim płaszczu w takim otoczeniu prawie wywołało u niego parsknięcie śmiechem. Prawie. Bo prawdopodobieństwo tego, że to właśnie ta osoba stała za drzwiami było duże. Bardzo duże, bo w końcu chodziło o Zayna.

Trzy kroki, naciśnięcie lekko przyrdzewiałej klamki i stał twarzą w twarz z mulatem, który mimo wciąż uniesionej dłoni uśmiechał się zadziornie, a ciemne oczy błyszczały zadowoleniem. Liam naprawdę miał ochotę zastąpić to wszystko bólem i cierpieniem, ale był dorosły. Umiał się opanować.

\- Właź – warknął, cofając się z przejścia. Wciągnął powietrze głęboko w płuca w marnej nadziei, że to go uspokoi. Zdecydowanie lepiej zadziałałby papieros, ale jak na złość te właśnie mu się skończyły. – Nawet nie pytam skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam. Co tutaj robisz? – Zamknął drzwi, być może odrobinę za mocno, ale miał to w nosie. Tak samo jak potencjalne skargi od sąsiadów. Spod zmrużonych powiek obserwował jak chłopak rozgląda się po kawalerce i bez problemu wychwycił to charakterystyczne skrzywienie warg. Prawie nie do zauważenia jeśli nie wiedziało się czego szukać. A Liam wiedział. Już wiedział. Tak naprawdę, zawsze wiedział.

\- Louis ma urodziny za trzy dni, więc postanowiłem zrobić mu niespodziankę – odpowiedział siadając ostrożnie na kanapie. A Liam czekał, bo to była tylko kwestia czasu zanim jego burżujska strona się odezwie. I miał rację. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mieszkasz w takim miejscu. – Skrzywienie na przystojnej twarzy mulata było bardziej widoczne i z jakiegoś powodu bawiło Payne’a.

\- Nie komentuj – rzucił wchodząc do kuchni. Musiał się uspokoić, bo w tym momencie był między wybuchem histerycznego śmiechu a zapoznaniem swojej pięści z twarzą chłopaka. Żadna z tych opcji nie była odpowiednia. Ale obie były kuszące. – Chcesz herbatę?

\- Wolałbym kawę, jeśli to nie problem, kochanie. – Liam zacisnął zęby i przymknął oczy odliczając od dziesięciu w dół po łacinie, kiedy czekał aż napoje będą gotowe. Picie kawy wieczorem wydawało mu się czymś idiotycznym, ale nie miał zamiaru się wtrącać. Nie jego życie, nie jego sprawa. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, jak na przykład fakt, że całe to szaleństwo wydawało się być jednak prawdą. Wrócił do pokoju z dwoma kubkami i usiadł w bezpiecznej odległości od mulata, podając mu jeden z nich. – Dziękuję kochanie.

\- Nie mów do mnie kochanie, do cholery jasnej! – Warknął, zaciskając palce na naczyniu tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. Naprawdę starał się opanować, ale Malik niczego mu nie ułatwiał. A to pieszczotliwe inaczej zdrobnienie mógł sobie wsadzić. Głęboko.

\- Ale… Przecież do mnie dzwoniłeś? – Zayn pomachał mu przed twarzą telefonem, na którym wciąż widniało powiadomienie o nieodebranym połączeniu od niego. I Liam naprawdę miał ochotę się roześmiać. Czy temu facetowi do końca wyżarło rozum tym razem? Całkiem możliwe. Ale oglądanie jak nagle cała pewność siebie z niego ulatuje było ciekawym zjawiskiem. Wyjątkowym. – Myślałem, że… Pamiętasz? Prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam – sarknął upijając łyk ciepłej herbaty. Nuty jaśminu zagrały na jego podniebieniu, ale nie potrafił się nimi cieszyć tak jak zawsze. Nie kiedy tornado wciąż szalało w jego głowie, a on był w samym centrum. Ale nie kłamał. Pamiętał. Tylko wciąż ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć. – Pamiętam, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz się do mnie zwracać per kochanie.

\- Ale…

\- Nie Zayn. Nawet ze mną nie dyskutuj. Nie chcę o tym słyszeć – przerwał mu ostro, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Kątem oka mógł dostrzec jak mulat spina się na moment. Dobrze. – Za to bardzo chętnie posłucham, co masz mi do powiedzenia, bo wydaje mi się, że odrobinę zamieszałeś.

\- Oj tam, od razu zamieszałem. – Wzruszył ramionami chłopak rozsiadając się wygodniej. Liam obserwował każdy jego ruch, każdą delikatną zmianę w mimice i w oczach. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta swoboda była tylko pozorna. Znów mógł czytać z niego jak z otwartej książki, co było jednocześnie intrygujące i irytujące, bo stało się kolejnym potwierdzeniem, że to wszystko było prawdą. Cholernie prawdziwą prawdą, jeśli miał być szczery. I zachowanie Zayna bardzo go denerwowało.

\- Nie traktuj tego tak lekko. Wszystko opóźniłeś.

\- Miesiąc w tą, miesiąc w tamtą. Jak zwykle musisz dramatyzować.

\- Ten miesiąc mógł być tym kluczowym. Do cholery, Zayn, naprawdę muszę ci przypominać co stało się ostatnim razem? – Warknął pocierając dłońmi twarz, bo akurat te wspomnienia były zbyt żywe w jego pamięci, chociaż odzyskał je w ciągu ostatnich dni. I tak miał wrażenie, że działo się to zaledwie wczoraj, a nie kilkanaście lat temu.

\- A ja mam ci przypomnieć, kto wtedy za wszystko odpowiadał, bo wydaje mi się, że masz pamięć wybiórczą – sarknął mulat porzucając maskę opanowania na rzecz brzydkiego grymasu, ale Liam mimo wszystko doskonale widział ból i smutek na dnie ciemnych oczu. Zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił ustępując miejsca obojętności, ale Payne nie dał się na to nabrać. Znał tą pozę. I wiedział doskonale o czym mówił chłopak. – Zostawmy to. Jest jak jest, niczego nie cofniesz.

\- Masz rację – zgodził się, naprawdę nie chcąc zaplątać się w przerzucanie się oskarżeniami. Obaj mieli wiele za uszami i wyrzuty do niczego nie prowadziły. Nauczył się tego, po pewnym czasie. Tak było łatwiej. – W każdym razie. Musimy kilka spraw omówić. Dokładnie.

\- Jasne – zgodził się mulat odkładając kubek na stolik. – Chodźmy więc. – Wstał, pokonując odległość do drzwi wyjściowych w sekundę, na co Liam prawie się roześmiał. Prawie. W związku z tym, że co nieco mu się przypomniało, pamiętał również jak Malik nie lubił takich pomieszczeń. A ponieważ wciąż miał mu za złe niektóre rzeczy, to postanowił się troszkę zabawić. Może i tym razem Zayn był tym, który był odpowiedzialny za wszystko, ale Payne wciąż miał sporo do powiedzenia. I zamierzał to wykorzystać. W końcu denerwowanie tej księżniczki zawsze było jego ulubionym zajęciem, tak jak ratowanie go z opałów należało do zadań mulata.

\- Jak będziesz wracać, kup piwo – rzucił uśmiechając się wrednie na widok błysku zrozumienia w oczach i zrezygnowanego skrzywienia warg.

\- Robisz to specjalnie. Jestem pewny, że w moim apartamencie w hotelu byłoby nam wygodniej. – To że próbował mimo wszystko negocjować było czymś nowym, zazwyczaj poddawał się bez walki. A tu proszę, niespodzianka. Bardzo miła niespodzianka. Może jednak co nieco się zmieniło. Liam bardzo chciał to odkryć.

\- Możesz dokupić jeszcze krakersy i coś na śniadanie. – Pokręcił głową Liam wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- Jest to w pełni odwzajemnione, mój drogi. – Nie kłamał. I to było najgorsze.

~*~

Trafienie kluczem do zamka nigdy nie było tak trudną czynnością, a przynajmniej Louis nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek miał z tym problem. Ale równie dobrze mógł nie pamiętać, bo był zbyt pijany, żeby jego mózg to zarejestrował, co było bliskie temu stanowi w jakim się aktualnie znajdował. Chociaż równie dobrze różnica mogłaby wynikać z faktu, że nigdy wcześniej nie próbował dostać się do domu z chichoczącym mu w szyję, pijanym Harrym. To mogło być rozpraszające i takie było. Zamroczone alkoholem umysły nie działają dobrze, a utrzymanie na wodzy wszystkich pragnień i słów wymaga nie lada wysiłku. Póki co mu się udawało, chociaż jego język był dość obolały od ciągłego przygryzania i był bardziej niż pewny, że na dłoniach ma ślady po paznokciach. Co ten chłopak z nim robił?

Poprawił uchwyt na biodrze opierającego się na nim bruneta i w końcu udało mu się otworzyć drzwi. Wtoczyli się do przedpokoju – bo wejściem tego nazwać nie można było – robiąc zdecydowanie zbyt dużo hałasu. Ale byli pijani. I nawet jeśli Louis wciąż pamiętał, że Niall spał gdzieś w swojej sypiali, to wiedział równie dobrze, że nawet przemarsz Armii Czerwonej w pełnej gali by go nie obudził. I dlaczego do cholery myślał o takich rzeczach mając w ramionach rozchichotanego chłopaka? Nie był trzeźwy i hamulce powoli puszczały, o czym świadczyło to, jak blisko siebie trzymał bruneta. W teorii pomagał mu utrzymać się w pionie kiedy obaj pozbywali się, odrobinę niezdarnie, butów i płaszczy. W praktyce cieszył się z bliskości. Całkiem w porządku zakończenie randki. Randki z Harrym, który w jakiś dziwny sposób skulił się na tyle by schować nos w jego szyi i chichotać w nią, owiewając ciepłym powietrzem. Louis naprawdę powinien dostać jakąś nagrodę za samokontrolę.

Prowadząc chłopaka do kuchni gratulował sobie w myślach tak nietypowej randki, która być może nie skończyła się tak jak zaplanował, ale bynajmniej nie narzekał. I na pewno nie była podręcznikową randką, którą można zobaczyć w każdej komedii romantycznej. Nie, Louis był ponad te wszystkie oklepane scenariusze. Kino, kolacja, spacer, piknik, owszem to wszystko było swego rodzaju czarujące i romantyczne, ale zdecydowanie nie w jego stylu. I nie jeśli osobą, którą chciał oczarować był Harry. Co innego inni wcześniej, ale tego nie liczył. Dawno i nie prawda.

\- Bambi, proszę nie spadnij z tego krzesła – mruknął, sadzając chłopaka na wysokim stołku przy wyspie przez chwilę jeszcze asekurując go, podczas gdy starał się złapać równowagę. Brunet był naprawdę czarującym stworzeniem, kiedy alkohol krążył w jego żyłach. Gdy był pewny, że póki, co upadek nie jest zagrożeniem, wyciągnął z lodówki dwie butelki zimnej wody, a z szafki obok listek aspiryny. Być może nauczył się czegoś od Horana, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że się przyzna.

\- Nie jestem Bambi. Jestem Harry – burknął chłopak wydymając dolną wargę, by po chwili zanieść się chichotem. Był zbyt rozkoszny. Rozkoszny, kokietujący człowiek, który ku zgubie Louisa właśnie pił z butelki odchylając głowę do tyłu. Gładka skóra szyi była wyeksponowana i zapraszająca. Tak bardzo, że Tomlinson przełknął ciężko nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. Gdyby tak… nie! Musiał przestać. Potrząsnął głową i policzył w myślach od dziesięciu do zera po francusku, bo naprawdę nie chciał zrobić czegoś, co mogłoby zrujnować cały wieczór. Nie po to się starał. Ale do jasnej cholery, jak picie wody mogło być tak niewinne i obsceniczne w tym samym czasie? – Poza tym wcale nie jestem ani tak niezdarny jak twierdzisz, ani tak pijany. Mam po prostu dobry humor. – Kolejny chichot wyrwał się z jego gardła, na co Louis tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Skarbie, muszę cię zasmucić, ale potykasz się o własne nogi zbyt często by nie nazywać się niezdarnym. Nawet na trzeźwo i nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć. Ale oczywiście, nie jesteś pijany. Daj rękę. – Położył dwie tabletki na wyciągniętej w jego stronę dłoni, samemu wpychając sobie kolejne dwie do ust i przełykając szybko w nadziei, że może się nimi zadławi. To skróciłoby jego cierpienie. Ten chłopak go wykończy. Definitywnie.

\- Lubisz to – rzucił Harry, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Tak, zdecydowanie Louis powinien pisać testament.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nie, Bambi.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie z przeciwnych końców lady. Oddzielał ich tylko niewielki blat wyspy, ale dla Louisa to wciąż było za dużo, więc na próbę trącił stopą łydkę Harry’ego, który odpowiedział mu tym samym. Cisza otuliła ich, podczas gdy opróżniali swoje butelki.

Louis wrócił myślami do początku ich randki, gdy po podróży urozmaiconej przez nieprzerwany strumień pytań, w końcu dotarli pod British Museum, co Harry skwitował sapnięciem pełnym dezaprobaty, bo _przecież wykładam historię, co do cholery Louis?!_ Kazał mu się zamknąć, choć musiał przyznać, że oburzony Styles był pięknym widokiem. Zdecydowanie powinien wprowadzać go częściej w podobny stan. Albo i nie, bo miał ochotę uciszyć to rozeźlone mruczenie pod nosem jedynym niezawodnym sposobem, a to nie wchodziło w grę. Może kiedyś. Pociągnął bruneta do środka, sprawnie przechodząc przez kontrolę bezpieczeństwa i omijając szerokim łukiem szatnię i kilometrową kolejkę do niej.

Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w przestronnym hallu z przeszklonym sufitem, Louisa po raz kolejny przytłoczył ogrom tego miejsca i to, jakie rozwiązania architektoniczne zostały zastosowane by nadać mu taki właśnie charakter. Bo wśród rozmawiających czy po prostu przechadzających się grupek ludzi – na szczęście nie było wśród nich wycieczek szkolnych – dało się wyczuć podziw i fascynację. Sam to czuł, ale nie pozwolił sobie na dłuższe kontemplowanie. Miał chłopaka do zdobycia. Pociągnął wciąż mruczącego pod nosem bruneta w lewo, prosto do sekcji etruskiej i perskiej. Jak zaczynać to z rozmachem, prawda?

Zatrzymał się przed jedną z rzeźb – tą, która wydawała mu się najfajniejsza – i Harry w końcu przestał mamrotać pod nosem. Co było plusem. Przez chwilę obserwowali w ciszy gładkość starego kamienia, aż Louis nie odkrząknął jednocześnie wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza złożoną na cztery kartkę. Podał ją brunetowi uśmiechając się zadziornie i wzrokiem nakazał mu ją otworzyć. Wykorzystał moment, kiedy chłopak zajęty był studiowaniem tekstu i wycofał się chyłkiem, lawirując między japońskimi turystami. Powstrzymywał chichot tylko do momentu kiedy głośny wybuch śmiechu dotarł do jego uszu. Przez półtorej godziny biegał wśród eksponatów, śmiejąc się szaleńczo i zostawiając dla depczącego mu po piętach Stylesa karteczki z podpowiedziami w wybranych wcześniej miejscach. Zabawa w kotka i myszkę w muzeum, jako pierwsza randka z historykiem. Był geniuszem.

Kiedy w końcu dał się złapać, a raczej zmierzając do hallu wpadł prosto w ramiona bruneta, który wykazał się niezwykłą wiedzą i znajomością tego miejsca, obaj oddychali ciężko, ale z ich ust nie znikały uśmiechy. Zarumienione policzki i błyszczące zielone oczy na chwilę odebrały mu oddech, ale szybko przywołał się do porządku. Przykazał Harry’emu zachować zebrane karteczki, bo oprócz wskazówek zawierały również inne rzeczy, jak kilka faktów o Louisie lub parę komplementów. O tym chłopak miał się przekonać później. I najlepiej, żeby Tomlinsona nie było w pobliżu, bo spaliłby się ze wstydu. To było zbyt słodkie jak na niego, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Tak samo jak nie umiał opanować zadziornego mrugnięcia, gdy mijali jednego z ochroniarzy, który przez jakiś czas brał udział w ich małej zabawie. Kiedy tylko wyszli z budynku Harry zaczął dziękować za wspólnie spędzony czas i za bardzo oryginalną randkę, ale Louis po raz kolejny tego dnia uciszył go, tym razem dosadnym _naprawdę myślisz że tylko na tyle mnie stać?_

Następnym punktem była ukryta wśród starych uliczek i kamienic winiarnia, gdzie mogli w przyjemnym półmroku posmakować wybornych win i zagryźć je serem, po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Po szaleństwie w muzeum ten spokój był miłą odmianą. Potem znaleźli się w kolejnej i jeszcze jednej, gubiąc godziny między kieliszkami i cichymi rozmowami o wszystkim i o niczym. Przemieszczali się z jednego końca miasta na drugi, korzystając z taksówek, bo oboje byli zbyt pijacko weseli, aby ogarnąć zawiłości metra. Albo po prostu intymność tylnich siedzeń była tym, czego w tamtym momencie chcieli. Śmiali się zbyt głośno, kiedy nie było ku temu powodu, milczeli pogrążeni w swoich myślach, albo snuli zadziwiająco logiczne teorie na temat wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy, które widzieli. I Louis był pewny, że jego krążyły wokół tego niesamowitego chłopaka, z którym miał zaszczyt spędzać czas i poznać odrobinę lepiej.

Możliwe, że za sprawą wina granice między nimi się zatarły, więc nie do końca przypadkowe muśnięcia dłoni czy czułe spojrzenia przestały ich krępować. Tak naprawdę od samego początku znajomości czuli się bardzo swobodnie jeśli chodzi o kontakt cielesny, ale teraz, po sporej dawce wina, wszystko co ich powstrzymywało odeszło w zapomnienie. Louis był naprawdę zadowolony, bo Harry wyglądał na oczarowanego, a uśmiech ani na chwilę nie znikał z jego twarzy. Dołeczki ciągle tam były, wystawiając samokontrolę szatyna na próbę, wciąż od nowa. Ale trzymał się, wiedząc, czując, że to jeszcze nie pora.

Ich noc zakończyła się efektowną ucieczką z ostatniej winiarni, z której ukradli kieliszki pełne czerwonego trunku, śmiejąc się z pokrzykiwania właściciela, które umilkło, gdy znalazł na stoliku zapłatę i spory napiwek. Jakimś dziwnym trafem znaleźli się w okolicy Little Venice i oświetlonych spokojnych kanałów z butelką merlota kupioną u jakiegoś Pakistańczyka. Spacerowali powolnym krokiem, sukcesywnie opróżniając wcale nie takie złe wino i w ten sposób doprawili się do końca, zupełnie nie czując chłodu nocy. Kiedy Harry zaczął nucić stare piosenki, których Tomlinson nie znał i nie chciał poznać, był to znak, że powinni wracać. Ale, że obaj byli blisko osiągnięcia stanu nieważkości, a zawędrowali naprawdę spory kawałek wzdłuż kanału to postanowili udać się do Louisa. Było bliżej.

Szatyn wyrwał się ze wspomnień i zerknął na bruneta, którego powieki kleiły się a głowa niebezpiecznie kiwała na boki, gdy starał się pozostać przytomnym. Mętne spojrzenie utkwione miał w blacie, palcami śledząc wzory na granicie. Louis poruszył nogami, splątanymi z tymi Harry’ego, zyskując tym uwagę chłopaka, który obdarzył go najsłodszym, rozespanym uśmiechem jaki widział podczas całego swojego życia. Był taką kluchą.

\- Chodź Bambi, położymy cię spać. – Wstał ze swojego krzesła i podszedł do Styles’a, który znowu, po raz kolejny tej nocy, prezentował minę niezadowolonego dziecka. Zupełnie jak w momencie kiedy potknął się na równej drodze, a Louis obdarował go przezwiskiem, którego być może nadużywał.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Nie marudź – mruknął w odpowiedzi i pomógł mu stanąć na równe nogi. – W ramach rekompensaty oczekuję śniadania. Do łóżka – zaśmiał się, kiedy z pewnym trudem wspinali się po schodach, na co otrzymał tylko bliżej niezidentyfikowane mruknięcie, które mogło oznaczać wszystko lub nic. I tak tylko żartował. Nie chciał nic w zamian. Nie dlatego starał się uszczęśliwić chłopaka. To nie tak działało.

Ledwo głowa Harry’ego dotknęła poduszki w sypialni dla gości tuż obok pokoju Louisa, chłopak już spał. Zwinął się w kuleczkę, obejmując ramionami poduszkę i Louis nie miał możliwości rozebrać go z niewygodnych ubrań. Może to i lepiej. Wrócił do kuchni szybko ogarniając blat pełny papierków po podartej etykietce, co zapewne było sprawką bruneta, i chwytając dwie pełne butelki wody oraz tabletki, wrócił na górę. Odstawił część na szafkę nocną, tak żeby wszystko było w zasięgu rąk gdy Harry obudzi się rano i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na wygładzoną przez sen twarz. Wiedział, że to nieodpowiednie, wręcz przerażające, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Bałagan loków na poduszce i rozchylone usta, przez które ulatywały ciche chrapnięcia, przyciągały jego wzrok. Wino krążące w jego żyłach pchało go do zanurzenia w – zapewne – miękkich kosmykach palców, ale powstrzymał się. Tak samo jak zwalczył chęć wdrapania się na łóżko i przyciągnięcia do siebie Harry’ego, tak by zapach jaśminu utulił go do snu.

Wyszedł, rzucając ostatnie czułe spojrzenie przez ramię, gdy gasił światło. I wiedział, że nie było już dla niego ratunku, bo chociaż to uczucie było nowe i nieznane, sprawiało, że czuł się dobrze. Jak w domu.

~*~

Niall przewracał się z boku na bok nie mogąc zasnąć. Śmiechy dochodzące z kuchni ucichły, trzask zamykanych drzwi do sypialni Louisa również przebrzmiał i dom na nowo pogrążył się w ciszy. Nienawidził jej. Sprawiała, że zaczynał myśleć, a myślenie ostatnio nie wychodziło mu na dobre. Chociaż jak się nad tym dłużej zastanowił nic nie szło po jego myśli. Nudził się, nie umiał znaleźć sobie miejsca, plątał się z kąta w kąt, albo spał przez całe dnie. A raczej próbował bo sen nie nadchodził. Półprzytomne czuwanie. Był zmęczony. Naprawdę zmęczony.

Ten dziwny stan, w który wpadł swego czasu podczas, wydawałoby się udanej randki, teraz pojawiał się dużo częściej. Przez większość dni było tak, jakby obserwował swoje życie z boku, jakby to nie był on. Oddychał, jadł, żył, ale nie czuł tego, bo to nie było jego miejsce, to nie było jego życie. I w ciemności pokoju, który niby należał do niego, ale tak naprawdę jego nie był, jak co noc starał się rozwiązać tą zagadkę. Nic to jednak nie dawało, nie potrafił ułożyć tej układanki w całość.

Westchnął głęboko, kładąc się na plecach i patrząc w ciemny sufit. Próby rozwiązania tego męczyły go, ale nie mógł się poddać. Przez chwilę, po raz kolejny, pojawiła się ochota podzielenia się tym wszystkim z Louisem, ale tak jak zawsze zwalczył ją jeszcze w zalążku. Jego przyjaciel był tak szczęśliwy i radosny, że nie chciał tego psuć. Już i tak zrobił dla niego wystarczająco, przez co Niall czuł się źle, mimo wszystkich zapewnień, że ma się niczym nie przejmować. Nie potrafił tak.

Kolejne westchnięcie wyrwało się z jego piersi gdy po raz nie wiadomo, który poczuł jak odrywa się od rzeczywistości. Nie leżał już na łóżku, nie patrzył w ciemny sufit i nie myślał o tym jak odpłaci przyjacielowi za wszystko co dla niego zrobił. Teraz znajdował się jakby obok i naprawdę nie byłoby w tym nic strasznego gdyby nie fakt, że zamiast swojego własnego ciała, widział kogoś bardzo podobnego. Kogoś, kto również leżał w ciemności nocy wpatrując się w nicość. Kogoś, kogo miał przed oczami za każdym razem gdy wpadał w ten dziwny stan. I nie miał pojęcia skąd, ale wiedział jedno. Znajome imię pojawiało się na wierzchu jego myśli za każdym razem i teraz nie było inaczej. I wciąż zadawał sobie to samo pytanie. Kim do cholery był Nico?


	17. 17. Absurdity

Gdyby ktoś go teraz widział, niechybnie stwierdziłby, że jest niespełna rozumu, bo kto normalny uśmiecha się do telefonu jak wariat? Cóż, wyglądało na to, że Harry był wariatem, bo popijając kolejną – trzecią – herbatę, uśmiechał się do telefonu, na którym wyświetlała się pełna niedowierzania wiadomość na temat śniadania. Tego samego, o które szatyn prosił poprzedniej nocy, jako odwdzięczenie się za przenocowanie, więc Harry je przygotował. To nie było nic wielkiego, dlatego nie rozumiał niedowierzania, które wręcz krzyczało ze słów szatyna. Jeśli spełniając tą małą prośbę mógł w jakiś sposób odpłacić się za najbardziej nietypową randkę świata, to zrobienie kilku – kilkunastu, bo przy okazji nakarmił bladego jak ściana Nialla – naleśników nie było zbytnim poświęceniem.

A randka była wyjątkowa. Zupełnie jak Louis. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że British Museum może być tak zabawnym i pełnym życia miejscem. Co było odrobinę komiczne zważywszy na znajdujące się tam eksponaty. Ale wspomnienie roześmianego chłopaka uciekającego przed nim pośród tych zamkniętych w przedmiotach wspomnień innych czasów sprawiało, że nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Już nigdy nie spojrzy na to miejsce w ten sam sposób. Śmiech Louisa wsiąknął w stare mury, nadając im życia. Wydawało się, że szatyn w jakimkolwiek miejscu by się nie pojawił zostawiał w nim cząstkę siebie, niewielki ułamek, który już zawsze miał o nim przypominać. Przynajmniej tak to działało u Harry’ego. Miał wrażenie, że Louis był wszędzie gdzie tylko by nie spojrzał, a karteczki z lekko pochyłym pismem leżące na blacie wcale nie sprawiały, że to wrażenie było mniejsze. Przeczytał je wszystkie, przy niektórych rumieniąc się niczym nastolatek, a inne zapisując dokładnie w pamięci, by móc wykorzystać zdobyte informacje. I zrobi to nawet szybciej niż myślał, o czym przypomniał mu kalendarz wiszący na ścianie w kuchni. Trzy dni. Da radę.

Westchnął ciężko, gdy na telefonie pojawiła się nowa wiadomość tym razem od jego wydawcy. Żądanie spotkania bardzo mu się nie spodobało. Spowodowało, że cały dobry humor ulotnił się w jednej sekundzie ustępując miejsca irytacji. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na spełnianie żądań, a tym bardziej na spędzanie czasu w towarzystwie tego człowieka. Jasne, cenił go, był mu wdzięczny za szansę, którą otrzymał będąc jeszcze nieopierzonym nastolatkiem, ale z biegiem lat ta relacja zaczęła mu ciążyć. A w ostatnim czasie, od kiedy niefortunnie przyznał się, że pracuje nad nową książką, stała się nie do zniesienia. Tak naprawdę tylko dzięki Liamowi jakoś to znosił, bo to głównie jego agent miał styczność z Carterem. Przez moment miał ochotę wysłać chłopaka, samemu zajmując się – tak jak miał to w planach – pisaniem kolejnego rozdziału czy dwóch – miał wenę, Louis mu jej dostarczył nawet o tym nie wiedząc, – ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może w nieskończoność unikać mężczyzny. Chociaż bardzo by chciał.

Odpisał w suchym tonie, jasno stawiając sprawę. Szybki lunch i nic więcej. Dokończył herbatę i ruszył do łazienki, żeby w końcu zmyć z siebie wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia. Pachniał jak winiarnia, co zapewne było skutkiem biegania z kieliszkiem pełnym wina, albo jego niezdarności. Ewentualnie obie te rzeczy było odpowiedzialne za to, że jego ubranie przesiąkło tym zapachem. Na całe szczęście wczoraj postawił na czarną koszulę, więc nie musiał martwić się o plamy. Uśmiechnął się, gdy ciepłe krople spływały po jego skórze. Może jednak ten dzień nie będzie taki zły.

Mylił się.

Naprawdę się mylił i na dodatek nie docenił zdolności swojego wydawcy do przyprawiania go o ból głowy. Przecież z jakiegoś powodu unikał go od tak dawna, więc dlaczego do cholery nie kontynuował tego? Mógł wysłać Liama. Powinien był to zrobić. Nie siedziałby teraz zastanawiając się czy wyładowanie złości poprzez wbicie ściskanego z całych sił widelca w oko Cartera było dobrym wyjściem. Nie było i wiedział o tym, ale mimo wszystko wyobrażanie sobie tego w jakiś sposób hamowało jego rządzę mordu. A mógł pić herbatę i opisywać dalsze losy swoich bohaterów. A żeby się udławił tym curry, które Harry’emu stanęło w gardle, gdy tylko wybrzmiały słowa, – co było straszne, bo dalej nie odgadł, czym był ten tajemniczy składnik. Jeśli wcześniej był zirytowany tak teraz, w tym momencie, był na skraju wybuchu. Znajomy ogień zapłonął w żyłach i nie chciał zgasnąć nawet, gdy umysł z tym walczył. Zupełnie jakby była to automatyczna odpowiedź organizmu na atak. A tym właśnie było to, co usłyszał. Atakiem na jego niezależność, jako człowieka i twórcy.

\- Możesz powtórzyć, bo mam wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem – syknął, porzucając zupełnie swoją zwyczajną spokojną postawę. Był naprawdę zły.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę, Harry. W sobotę masz wywiad z ITV o twoich poprzednich książkach i o tej nowej, którą piszesz. – Głos Noah był spokojny i wyważony. Odbijał się w uszach Stylesa powodując jeszcze większą wściekłość, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, bo Harry czuł się jak na skraju wybuchu, który mógłby zmieść całe miasto w proch. Tlił się w nim jeszcze płomyczek nadziei na to, że był to tylko żart, ale poważna mina i obojętność w oczach szybko go zgasiły. Zaśmiał się, zupełnie nie poznając swojego głosu. – Z czego się śmiejesz, Harry?

Zimny chichot wstrząsał nim przez dłuższą chwilę, wzmagając się za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o tym, że ten człowiek, którego uważał za inteligentnego umówił mu wywiad w telewizji. Jemu. W telewizji. Wściekłość dotąd płonąca w żyłach przygasła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie swędzące wspomnienie. Ta cała sytuacja była absurdalna. Louis umarłby ze śmiechu gdyby tutaj był.

\- Z ciebie, czy to nie oczywiste? – Parsknął z trudem powstrzymując chichot na tyle by te słowa mogły opuścić jego usta. Znów zdziwił go ton, jaki przybrał jego głos. Był zimny i czaiła się w nim groźba, mimo pozornej radości. Odłożył widelec, decydując, że rozlew krwi nie będzie jednak potrzebny i wyciągnął telefon wystukując szybką wiadomość do Liama. Kiedy skończył, a wesołość powoli zmniejszała swoje nasilenie oparł łokcie o stolik, splatając palce pod brodą. – Jesteś całkiem zabawny, jeśli chcesz, Carter. – Mruknął patrząc prosto w zaskoczone oczy mężczyzny. Mógł zobaczyć, że nie tego się spodziewał. I dobrze. Harry lubił zaskakiwać ludzi.

\- Niby, dlaczego tak uważasz? – Ostrożne pytanie świadczyło tylko i wyłącznie o powoli docierającym do Noah fakcie, że sytuacja nie toczy się tak jak przewidział.

\- Wiesz myślałem, że po całej sprawie z Morganem dotarło do was, że nie jestem już tym samym gówniarzem, który dla świętego spokoju pozwalał na kierowanie swoim życiem i karierą. Jak widać myliłem się, zupełnie jak dzisiaj rano, kiedy myślałem, że ten dzień nie będzie taki zły. I popatrz, w obu przypadkach właśnie ty udowodniłeś mi, że nie miałem racji. Noah, Noah, Noah. To przykre wiesz. Miałem cię za inteligentnego człowieka, obytego i potrafiącego poprawnie przewidzieć skutki swoich decyzji. Jaka szkoda, że pokazałeś mi, że się myliłem. Wielka szkoda. – Mówił cicho i spokojnie, ale jego głos wzbogacił się o nieznane dotąd niebezpieczne tony, które nadały mu głębi i powodowały dreszcze u starszego mężczyzny.

To było satysfakcjonujące, widzieć jak powoli dociera do Cartera to, co miał namyśli, do czego dokładnie się odnosił. Złość wciąż burzyła mu krew, ale nie na tyle by nie mógł w spokoju obserwować zmian zachodzących na obojętnej jeszcze przed chwilą twarzy. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bo oglądanie człowiek, który właśnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam postawił się na straconej pozycji było o dziwo przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Harry nigdy nie napawał się porażkami innych, ale w tym przypadku satysfakcja była zbyt wielka. Młodość kontra doświadczenie, to nie była równa walka, ale chyba mu się udało. I być może jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu czułby się źle z tego powodu i bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że byłby zagubiony i przytłoczony. Nie walczył o swoje, wyznając zasadę, że życie jest prostsze, gdy przyjmuje się wszystko ze spokojem. Ale przez ostatnie tygodnie jego życie zmieniło się drastycznie. Na lepsze. Nie był już sam, nie musiał zmagać się z przeciwnościami w pojedynkę. Miał Liama, stojącego zawsze po jego stronie. I miał Louisa. Przede wszystkim miał Louisa, którego pojawienie się wprowadziło zamęt i tak wytęskniony spokój. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało.

Czuł się inaczej. Jego myśli podążały zupełnie innymi ścieżkami niż w ciągu poprzednich lat życia. Jego reakcje i zachowania, odczucia, wszystko, wydawało się tak różne od tego, co było wcześniej. I jednocześnie czuł się jakby to właśnie był on, jakby w końcu oddychał pełną piersią. Jakby w jakiś przedziwny sposób był bardziej kompletny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dlatego uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy zobaczył błysk zrozumienia w oczach mężczyzny.

\- Trochę ci to zajęło – zaśmiał się, zwijając w palcach papierową serwetkę.

\- Nie możesz. – Carter zaciął się napotykając ostre, zielone spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę. – Roześmiał się, chociaż nie było w tym ani krzty wesołości. Złośliwość i chłód owszem. – Sam podpisałeś umowę, która wyraźnie mówi, że wszystkie wywiady czy inne akcje promocyjne muszą zostać zatwierdzone przeze mnie. I co najważniejsze, że decyzja o wyjawieniu mojej tożsamości należy do mnie i tylko i wyłącznie do mnie, a jakiekolwiek naruszenie tego punktu wiąże się z natychmiastowym rozwiązaniem umowy z winy wydawnictwa. Jakie to szczęście, że uparłem się na kancelarie w ogóle niezwiązaną z wami, prawda Carter? – Mrugnął podnosząc się z krzesła płynnym ruchem. Rzucił kilka banknotów na stół, żałując, że nie zdążył odkryć tajemniczego składnika. – Szkoda, że nie wziąłeś sobie do serca tego, co powiedział Liam przed Berlinem. Zignorowałeś ostrzeżenie, teraz przyjdzie ci za to zapłacić.

\- Nie odważysz się…

\- Możemy sobie darować groźby? Jesteśmy obaj dorosłymi ludźmi, którzy powinni znać konsekwencje swoich czynów. Ja swoich jestem świadomy, najwyższa pora żebyś ty również to przyjął do wiadomości. Mimo wszystko jestem wdzięczny za współpracę i mam nadzieję, że zakończy się ona bezproblemowo dla obu stron.

~*~

Mroźne powietrze było tym, czego potrzebował, kiedy przemierzał ulice miasta w kierunku mieszkania Liama. Chłopak nawet nie odczytał jego wiadomości, co z jednej strony było dobre, bo Harry naprawdę wolał przekazywać takie informacje osobiście. Złość wciąż pulsowała mu pod skórą, póki, co poskromiona, ale wiedział, że będzie potrzebował znaleźć dla niej ujście. Starał się mimo wszystko utrzymać ten stan, jego myśli były czyste, potrzebował tego. Tak samo jak potrzebował Liama i Louisa. Kolejność była ważna. Bardzo ważna, chociaż przez moment złapał się na zbaczaniu z trasy. Nie. Wszystko po kolei.

Dotarł pod budynek, w którym mieszkał Liam niewiele później, mając w głowie zaczątki planu. Wspiął się po zapuszczonej klatce schodowej nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że na dobrą sprawę jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy odwiedza swojego agenta. Adres znał tylko, dlatego, że znajdował się w umowie, ale nie sądził, że w tej okolicy znajdują się wciąż budynki w podobnym stanie. Zawsze spotykali się u niego i teraz rozumiał, dlaczego Liam z taką chęcią zgadzał się na to. Poczuł się źle, bo jakim do cholery był przyjacielem skoro przez kilka miesięcy nie zainteresował się gdzie i w jakich warunkach mieszka Payne? Stając przed drzwiami z zardzewiałym numerem dwadzieścia pięć, w korytarzu oświetlonym słabym żółtym światłem nie potrafił przestać ganić się w myślach.

Może za mało mu płacił? Albo Liam miał problemy, ale nie chciał się nimi dzielić, żeby nie obarczać Harry’ego? Może miał długi? Może powinien poświęcić więcej czasu na poznanie chłopaka? Te i dziesiątki innych pytań przelatywały mu przez głowę, kiedy uderzał knykciami w stare drewno, które wyglądało jakby miało rozpaść się w pył. Zatrważające. Spodziewał się zastać Liama w dresach, rozespanego i rozczochranego, ale osoba, która otworzyła mu drzwi może rzeczywiście wyglądała jakby dopiero, co się obudziła a jej włosy żyły własnym życiem, ale na pewno nie była agentem Harry’ego.

\- Malik? Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Cierpię Styles. Cierpię katusze – mruknął chłopak przepuszczając bruneta w drzwiach z miną świadczącą o prawdziwości wypowiedzianych słów. Kiedy Harry znalazł się w środku na chwilę całkowicie go zamurowało. To miejsce było malutkie i bardzo, ale to bardzo, klaustrofobiczne. – Tak. Moja reakcja była podobna. – Mulat poklepał go po ramieniu znikając w pomieszczeniu, które wielkością przypominało stół w domu jego mamy, a spełniało funkcję kuchni, co mógł stwierdzić po odgłosie gotowanej wody.

\- Liam? – Zapytał niepewnie, wchodząc głębiej, co w jego wypadku oznaczało jeden, dłuższy krok. Miniaturowe pudełko zapałek. Naprawdę zastanawiał się jak ktoś może mieszkać w takich warunkach. – Liam? Wszystko w porządku? – Na widok wyraźnie zmęczonej twarzy chłopaka poczuł się jak ostatni dupek. Był gównianym przyjacielem.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze. Po prostu przed chwilą się obudziłem. Zasiedzieliśmy się z Malikiem wczoraj. – Przerwało mu ziewnięcie, którego nie zdążył stłumić dłonią. – Przepraszam. Niedobór snu nie jest dobry. Stało się coś? – Głos Liama był lekko zachrypnięty, ale jego usta wygięły się w małym uśmiechu, kiedy jego spojrzenie spotkało się z tym Harry’ego. Zdecydowanie nie zasługiwał na kogoś takiego w swoim życiu.

\- Pisałem do ciebie, ale to może nawet lepiej, że nic jeszcze nie wiesz. – Przysiadł na oparciu rozłożonej sofy i zaśmiał się widząc jak Liam szuka telefonu. – Zostaw to, zaraz ci wszystko powiem. Chociaż tak szczerze, to przydałoby się trochę więcej prywatności. – Skinął głową w stronę kuchni skąd dochodziły małe trzaski i z zainteresowaniem obserwował jak twarz jego agenta wykrzywia się w złośliwym uśmiechu. – Co on tak właściwie tu robi? – Mina Payne’a była odrobinę przerażająca nawet dla Harry’ego, ale jednocześnie dziwnie znajoma i intrygująca.

\- Przyplątał się wczoraj. Irytujący człowiek, naprawdę. – Harry’emu wydawało się, że ta dwójka dogadywała się całkiem dobrze, ale najwyraźniej się mylił. A może nie? Na twarzy przyjaciela oprócz złośliwości było coś jeszcze, coś miękkiego i jakby tęsknego. Dziwne. Zniknęło jednak szybciej niż zdążył się temu przyjrzeć, gdy chłopak odwrócił się w stronę kuchni i tym złośliwym błyskiem w oczach. – Malik, idź sprawdzić czy nie ma cię gdzie indziej.

\- Czy ty mnie wyrzucasz, kochanie? – Zayn pojawił się w przejściu do kuchni z parującym kubkiem w dłoni. Pachniało jak kawa, na co Harry skrzywił się automatycznie. Od dnia, gdy Louis pojawił się w Londynie nie tknął tego napoju. Jednak ta myśl znikła równie szybko jak się pojawiła, kiedy zauważył, że na twarzy mulata maluje się identyczny, złośliwy uśmiech. Lustrzane odbicia, które wydawały się całkiem znajome.

\- Tak. Wyrzucam. Już cię nie ma. I, do jasnej cholery, przestań nazywać mnie kochaniem – warknął Liam, jednocześnie machając ręką zupełnie jakby odganiał irytującą muchę.

\- Ale…

\- Nie dyskutuj ze mną Malik, nie mam na to siły. Ani ochoty. Wyjdź. Odezwę się później, czy coś.

Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował jak ramiona Zayna opadły w pokonanym geście a jego wzrok spoczął na podłodze. Wciąż pełny kubek został odłożony na małą szafkę przy wejściu, a chłopak z ociąganiem sięgnął po płaszcz i buty. Bystre oczy Liama nie opuszczały go ani na moment, co Styles widział bardzo dokładnie, jednak mulat ani razu nie podniósł wzroku. I było w tym obrazku coś bardzo smutnego, coś, co dotknęło we wnętrzu Harry’ego miejsca o istnieniu, którego nie miał pojęcia. Zupełnie jakby oglądał to nie pierwszy raz. Jednak zanim miał okazję głębiej się nad tym zastanowić wymowny trzask drzwi sprawił, że prawie spadł ze swojego miejsca.

\- Idiota. – Cichy szept Liama dotarł do jego uszu, chociaż brunet był bardziej niż pewny, że nie był dla niego przeznaczony.

\- Em, więc ty i Malik? – Spytał niepewnie spychając dziwne myśli w głąb swojego umysłu. Nie był to najlepszy czas na analizowanie.

\- Co? Nie! W żadnym wypadku – zaprzeczył szybko Liam. Za szybko.  

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że kręcisz?

\- Nic nie kręcę. Daj sobie spokój. Przyjechał, podobno na urodziny Louisa, i wpadł w odwiedziny. Mógł to sobie darować, ale wiesz, jaki jest Zayn. – Nie wiedział, ale ciekawym było, że Liam wydawał się wiedzieć całkiem sporo. I wydawało się, że nie mówił całej prawdy. – Więc z czym przybywasz w moje skromne progi?

\- Bardzo skromne, powiedziałbym. – Rozejrzał się wymownie po mieszkaniu, udając, że nie zauważył zmiany tematu. Oczywiście, że ją widział, ale skoro Liam nie chciał kontynuować, on nie zamierzał wyciągać z niego na siłę czegokolwiek.

\- Nie komentuj. Jest dobrze, nie musisz się martwić.

\- Och proszę cię. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem w jakich warunkach mieszkasz, więc z łaski swojej pozwól mi się martwić. To jest pudełko na buty, bardzo małe buty.

\- Nie dramatyzuj. Lubię to miejsce. Naprawdę lubię – dodał Liam, gdy Harry parsknął śmiechem, bo naprawdę nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś mógłby lubić mieszkać w takim czymś. Sam był na skraju ataku klaustrofobii, której nie miał, a był tutaj ile? Pół godziny? – Poważnie, im mniej tym lepiej. To nie ma nic wspólnego z brakiem pieniędzy, długami czy problemami. Lubię minimalizm. Nie musisz się martwić. – Styles uniósł brew, po raz kolejny będąc zaskoczonym jak Payne dobrze go zna.

\- I tak będę się martwić. Ale jak wolisz. Wiesz, że w razie, czego możesz na mnie liczyć.

\- Wiem dziękuję. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło i lekko ścisnął ramię Harry’ego. – To, z czym przychodzisz? Nie obraziłbym się na wiadomość o podwyżce. – Poruszył brwiami w znaczący sposób, na co Harry parsknął krótko.

\- Gdybyśmy nie byli bezrobotni to na bank bym ci ją dał – rzucił swobodnie, patrząc jak Liam zamiera, gdy sens słów powoli do niego docierał.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że jesteśmy bezrobotni?

\- Całkiem możliwe, że posłałem Cartera do diabła. – Wzruszył ramionami obserwując uważnie wszystkie zmiany, jakie zachodziły w postawie i mimice chłopaka. Wolał być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

\- Tak bardzo poważnie jak się da. – To chyba nie była odpowiedź, jakiej chłopak oczekiwał, o czym świadczyła zmarszczka między jego brwiami i ponaglające spojrzenie. Styles westchnął ciężko, bo naprawdę nie chciał wdawać się w szczegóły, przynajmniej nie teraz, ale wiedział, że Payne nie odpuści. – Umówił mnie na sobotę na wywiad z ITV.

\- Że co zrobił?! – Uniósł się Liam, a Harry na nowo poczuł złość krążącą po żyłach. To nie tak, że ona znikła, po prostu od momentu przekroczenia progu tego miejsca pozostawała w stanie zawieszenia, prawie uśpienia. Teraz jednak na nowo była niczym bestia gotowa do ataku. I znów poczuł, że zna to uczucie.

\- Zareagowałem dokładnie tak samo, zaręczam ci. – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści na nowo przypominając sobie to jaką miał ochotę na umieszczenie widelca w oku starszego mężczyzny. – W każdym razie, moja współpraca z wydawnictwem właśnie się skończyła. Dałem już znać prawnikom, żeby przygotowali odpowiednie papiery. To nie powinno być trudne.

\- Och stary, to będzie wręcz dziecinnie łatwe. – Zaklaskał Liam, co w oczach Harry’ego wyglądało odrobinę dziwnie. Bardzo. Jego entuzjazm był zbyt duży jak na osobę, która właśnie straciła klienta. – Chociaż, naprawdę moglibyście wybrać na to lepszy czas. Zaraz święta, a tu tyle do zrobienia. Muszę wysłać rezygnację, pogadać z twoimi prawnikami, żebyśmy również mogli odzyskać prawa do twoich poprzednich książek. Dodatkowo trzeba się upewnić, że będą przestrzegać klauzury poufności. No i przydałoby się rozejrzeć za nowym wydawnictwem. Tyle pracy a tak mało czasu.

\- Hej, nie zapędzaj się tak… - Harry naprawdę próbował go uspokoić, ale jedno szybkie spojrzenie na pełną determinacji twarz mężczyzny kazała mu się wycofać. Co jak co, ale nie był na tyle głupi, żeby mierzyć się z Liamem Paynem kiedy planował kolejne ruchy. Ten człowiek marnował się w tej pracy. Dużo lepiej sprawdziłby się w wojsku. Już to przecież udowodnił. – Co? – Mruknął do siebie na tą myśl, bo była absurdalna i pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. O ile się nie mylił Liam nigdy nie był w wojsku, ani niczym podobnym. Więc skąd?

\- Ej Styles, ja tu planuję twoją przyszłość, mógłbyś się skupić? –Głos chłopaka wyrwał go z myśli, więc potrząsnął głową odganiając zaprzątające umysł rozważania. – Jak bardzo chcesz zaleźć Carterowi za skórę?

\- Wiesz, mimo wszystko dużo mu zawdzięczam... – Zaczął, ale niedane mu było skończyć, bo Liam uciszył go machnięciem ręki.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry. Wiem, że nie lubisz wdawać się w zbytnie spory z ludźmi, ale nie możesz odpuścić niedopełnienia, ba, zignorowania warunków umowy, bo to się będzie później za tobą ciągnąć i nikt nie weźmie cię na poważnie. Trzeba pokazać, że nie dasz sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Nie można być miękkim.

\- Dobra, dobra. Zdaję się na ciebie, ale nie przesadź.

\- Czy ja kiedykolwiek przesadziłem?

\- Mam ci przypomnieć co było przed Berlinem? Zagroziłeś Carterowi, że jeśli będzie dalej naciskał na moje ujawnienie się to wrzucę nową książkę do Internetu i guzik z tego będzie miał. – Uniósł brwi z trudem powstrzymując się przed parsknięciem śmiechem jak wtedy gdy chłopak mu o tym opowiadał.

\- Szczegół, ważne, że podziałało. Szkoda tylko, że staruszek ma słabą pamięć. – Liam nie miał oporów przed wypuszczeniem z siebie mrocznego śmiechu. – W każdym razie rozumiem. Dać mu w kość, żeby zapamiętał, ale żeby nie żywił urazy zbyt długo.

\- Dokładnie. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił Liam? – Cały czas, od momentu poznania tego chłopaka, Harry zadawał sobie to pytanie. Miał takie szczęście, że dalej nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Zginąłbyś marnie.

\- To fakt. – Nie mógł się z tym kłócić. I nawet nie chciał. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, dostając w odpowiedzi podobny uśmiech. Poprawił się na kanapie, wiedząc, że spędzi tutaj trochę czasu. W końcu mieli sporo do omówienia. Co przypomniało mu o jednej rzeczy. – A kiedy już to wszystko skończymy, porozmawiamy poważnie o warunkach w jakich żyjesz. I oczywiście, rozumiem to wszystko o minimalizmie i w ogóle, ale do jasnej cholery, jakim byłbym przyjacielem i szefem gdybym nic z tym nie zrobił?!

\- Nie odpuścisz, prawda? – Westchnął Liam, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie licz na to.

~*~

Wiadomość od Harry’ego nie zaskoczyła Louisa, ale kiedy ją otwierał spodziewał się zupełnie innej treści, nie tego czegoś ze zbyt dużą ilością wykrzykników, z czego z trudem wywnioskował, że chłopak potrzebuje rozładować nadmiar negatywnej energii. Znaleźć ujście dla złości kumulującej się w nim z jakiegoś powodu o którym – oczywiście – nie chciał mówić. Tomlinsonowi zajęło chwilę przełknięcie tego i wymyślenie w jaki sposób brunet mógłby się wyładować. Było tyle możliwości, ale sięgnął po jedną, która swego czasu bardzo mu pomogła. Ale chyba nie przemyślał tego dobrze, z czego zdał sobie sprawę gdy obaj stali w szatni jednej z wielu siłowni, a on niekontrolowanie zaczął się ślinić zastygając z na wpół ściągniętą koszulką. Bo, do jasnej cholery, jak miał tego nie robić gdy przed oczami połacie skóry muśniętej tuszem tu i ówdzie, aż prosiły się o to by ich dotknąć. Prześledzić palcami każde załamanie, poczuć ciepło. Naprawdę mógł usłyszeć nęcący go szept. Pięknie się wpakował.

\- Gapisz się. – Głos Harry’ego wyrwał go z bardzo nieodpowiednich na tę chwilę rozmyślań i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że musiał odlecieć na dłuższą chwilę, bo Harry był przebrany. Szkoda.

\- Cóż, jest na co – rzucił tak nonszalancko jak się dało i wrócił do przerwanej czynności cały czas czując na sobie zielone spojrzenie. Schlebiało mu to, jednak nie na tyle by zachować dla siebie małą uszczypliwość. – Kto się teraz gapi?

\- Cytując z Louisa Tomlinsona, jest na co. – Po tych słowach wypowiedzianym głębszym niż zazwyczaj głosem, szatyn wiedział, żeby nie ciągnąć tej gry z Harrym, bo naprawdę nie był na to gotowy. Zarumienił się jak nastolatka, do cholery jasnej. Dorosły facet rumieniący się jak jakiś podlotek.

\- Dobra, koniec. Nie po to tu jesteśmy – rzucił schylając się do torby po butelkę wody, przy okazji starając się ukryć te żenujące kolory na twarzy.

\- Skoro nie jesteśmy tu po to, powinieneś przestać się do mnie wypinać. – I znów, tembr głosu Stylesa spowodował, że zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach. Szczególnie, że nie zrobił tego specjalnie.

\- Dość. Idziemy. Chciałeś się wyżyć, więc zaraz będziesz miał ku temu okazję. – Przeszedł obok chłopaka w zdecydowanie zbyt dużej odległości jak na nich ale w innym wypadku nie byłby pewny czy zdołałby się powstrzymać. Bo na uwolnienie złej energii były też inne, dużo przyjemniejsze sposoby. Cholera, wpadł.

\- I niby ćwiczenia mają mi w tym pomóc? – Parsknął Harry ruszając za nim, jednak również utrzymując dystans. To było pocieszające, widzieć, że nie tylko Louis miał problemy z kontrolą.

\- Nie mój drogi. Nie ćwiczenia – rzucił przez ramię otwierając drzwi do jednego z wielu pomieszczeń. – Pełny trening bokserski ci w tym pomoże.

I Louis naprawdę powinien dłużej przysiąść nad swoimi genialnymi pomysłami, chyba że chciał się wykończyć. Samemu. Na własne życzenie. Nie mógł przestać rozmyślać nad swoją głupotą, przez cały czas przeżywając mini zawały serca. Bo skąd miał wiedzieć, do cholery, że Harry będący usposobieniem niezdarności, jego małym Bambim, na ringu zmieni się w istne arcydzieło. Mięśnie pracujące pod spoconą, błyszczącą skórą były czymś co skutecznie ociągało Louisa od uderzania w worek. I ten zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, i błysk w zielonych oczach. Był skończony. Już nawet przestał udawać, że się nie przygląda. To i tak nie miało sensu. Oparł się o kolumnę i chyba na pewno przestał oddychać gdy brunet ściągnął przepoconą koszulkę. Zaschło mu w ustach i nawet potężny łyk wody nie był w stanie tego zmienić.

Zastanawiał się jaka byłaby ta skóra pod jego palcami, czy mięśnie spinałyby się gdyby mocniej na nie nacisnął, czy drżałyby przy lekkim dotyku? Pozwolił sobie na to. Przestał zaprzeczać przed samym sobą, ze Harry mu się podoba, bo to było po prostu śmieszne. Wpadł po uszy i nawet głębiej. Ale podobało mu się to uczucie, przynajmniej przez większość czasu, kiedy nie tracił zupełnie głowy dla tego pięknego w każdym aspekcie człowieka. Podobało mu się wszystko, nawet te małe wady, których był w pełni świadomy. Nawet sekrety, które doprowadzały go do szału. Wszystko. Bo to właśnie sprawiało, że Harry był tak wyjątkowy w jego oczach. Idealnie nieidealny. I sama jego obecność sprawiała, że czuł się na miejscu, kompletny, pasujący. Jakby tak właśnie miało być i było od zawsze. Co przecież było zupełnie nielogiczne, bo znali się raptem dwa miesiące, ale wciąż, nieprzerwanie miał wrażenie, że jednak było to dłużej.

\- Co powiesz na mały sparing? – Zmachany głos Harry’ego przebił się przez jego myśli, sprawiając, że zamrugał trochę nieprzytomnie. Brunet opierał się o linę, patrząc na niego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. I jak piękny nie byłby to widok, to nie mógł pozostawić tego małego wyznania bez odpowiedzi.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym skopał ci tyłek Styles – rzucił nawet nie myśląc o tym co mówi. Był zbyt zajęty zapamiętywaniem każdego najmniejszego szczegółu tego ciała. W celach artystycznych. Tylko artystycznych, bo zamierzał zrobić rysunek chłopaka w takiej właśnie pozie. Bardzo realistyczny rysunek. Tak, względy artystyczne.

\- Chcę zobaczyć jak próbujesz. Słyszałeś, mam naturalny talent. – Louis nie słyszał, ale był pewny, że było w tym dużo prawdy. Nikt nie ruszał się po ringu w taki sposób i z taką pewnością, a już na pewno nie za pierwszym razem. – Tchórzysz? – Podpuszczał go, i robił to całkiem dobrze.

\- Proszę cię, nie bądź śmieszny. Chcesz, żebym obił ci buźkę, to, to zrobię – zaśmiał się opuszczając swoje wsparcie w postaci kolumny i wszedł na ring między odchylonymi przez chłopaka linami.

Uśmiech szybko zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy każdy cios, który starał się wyprowadzić był zgrabnie i wydawałoby się bez wysiłku, parowany bądź omijany. Udało mu się trafić niewiele razy w porównaniu do Harry’ego, który – sądząc po zadowolonym błysku w oczach – bawił się przednio doprowadzając Louisa do coraz większej frustracji. Zaczął się denerwować, przez co jego ciosy coraz rzadziej docierały do celu. Może i minęło trochę czasu od kiedy ostatnio miał rękawice na rękach, i to nie tak, że był jakimś profesjonalistą czy zapaleńcem, ale nie mógł być aż tak zły. I to był pierwszy raz Stylesa, wiedział o tym. Zbytnia pewność siebie i utrata koncentracji przez zdenerwowanie były jego zgubą i w końcu zirytowany i zdyszany – powinien rzucić palenie – oparł się o liny zębami starając się rozwiązać wiązania. Nie tak miało to wyglądać. Naprawdę ciężko znosił porażki. Poczuł ciepło drugiego ciała po swojej lewej, ale nie podniósł wzroku znad sznurków, które nie chciały współpracować. Wszystko przeciwko niemu.

\- Hej, co się dzieje? – Zmartwiony ton Harry’ego dodatkowo go zirytował. Nie trzeba było się z nim obchodzić jak z jajkiem. Był dorosły, umiał poradzić sobie z porażką. Po prostu tego nie lubił.

\- Nic – warknął, prawie od razu karcąc się w myślach. Styles przecież nic nie zrobił. To nie jego wina, że miał naturalny talent. Mieli się dobrze bawić, a on to jak zwykle zawalił. Był beznadziejny, ale naprawdę nie znosił przegrywać z młodszym chłopakiem. Nigdy tego nie lubił.

\- Hej, słoneczko, nie denerwuj się.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie zwracał się do mnie drugim imieniem czy jego wariacjami. Nienawidzę tego – burknął automatycznie, wciąż próbując pozbyć się rękawic. Zduszone sapnięcie oderwało go od upartych sznurków, na które pomstował.

\- Co? – Spytał brunet odwracając go twarzą w swoją stronę.

\- Co, co? – Nie rozumiał dlaczego Styles patrzył na niego z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie powiedział przecież niczego dziwnego, ani szokującego. – O co chodzi?

\- Louis, twoje drugie imię to William, prawda? – Oczywiście, że to była prawda, co potwierdził skinięciem. Po niezręcznym spotkaniu w gabinecie Westa obaj upewnili się, że znają o sobie tak podstawowe informacje, żeby już nigdy więcej nie zdarzyło się coś podobnego. Ale w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział o co chodzi. – Nie użyłem twojego drugiego imienia. Powiedziałem do ciebie słoneczko. Nie lubisz, jak ktoś tak do ciebie mówi? – Louis zamrugał kilka razy widząc szczere zmartwienie na twarzy chłopaka. Jego ciało spięło się bez udziału woli na sam dźwięk tego zdrobnienia. Nic nie rozumiał.

\- Nie, znaczy… nikt mnie tak nigdy nie nazywał. Nie wiem dlaczego tak zareagowałem – przyznał odrobinę zdezorientowany, bo z jednej strony naprawdę nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to zdrobnienie wywołało taką a nie inną reakcję, a z drugiej strony wciąż na samo wspomnienie spinał się i czuł gniew, czający się gdzieś głęboko w nim. Czuł niechęć do bycia nazywanym w ten sposób. – To niedorzeczne – mruknął cicho gdy nagła myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie.

\- Co jest niedorzeczne?

\- Mam wrażenie, że już kiedyś tak do mnie mówiłeś. Co jest niemożliwe, bo jednocześnie wiem, że był to pierwszy raz. – Harry przytaknął w potwierdzeniu, a Louis zrobił głęboki wdech, mając nadzieję, że powietrze w jakiś sposób rozjaśni mu myśli. – Niedorzeczne jest to, że pomimo tej wiedzy i tak mnie to zdrobnienie irytuje. Nawet samo wspomnienie. Zupełnie jakbyś robił mi na złość, używając go premedytacją. – Spojrzał na Stylesa, który przygryzł wargę patrząc niewidzącymi oczami w dal. Jedną z dłoni wykonał gest jakby chciał przeczesać włosy, ale rękawica mu w tym przeszkodziła, więc z powrotem ją opuścił. Louis przyglądał się temu w milczeniu, wciąż będąc zdezorientowanym przez sprzeczne odczucia, ale kiedy zielone tęczówki spotkały się z jego własnymi, było w nich coś dziwnego. Coś co sprawiło, że głos mu zadrżał. – Harry?

\- Jak niedorzeczne będzie stwierdzenie, że jakaś część mnie chciała abym użył właśnie tego słowa z czystej złośliwości?

\- Bardzo niedorzeczne. Prawie tak samo jak to co czuję ja. – To stawało się coraz dziwniejsze.

\- Mam wrażenie, że denerwowanie cię po przegranej, której tak nie lubisz, to moja rzecz. Jakby… coś znajomego. Nie wiem. Na pewno nie było to do końca celowe i świadome. – Chłopak naprawdę wyglądał na skruszonego, a Louis mimo całej tej surrealistycznej sytuacji nie mógł nic poradzić na czuły uśmiech, który wykrzywił mu usta. – I nawet nie mam pojęcia, skąd wiem, że nie lubisz przegrywać. Jak dziwne to jest? – Jęknął, chowając dłonie w rękawicach. Wyglądał na poruszonego, dużo bardziej niż wydawało się Louisowi. Widocznie był zbyt zajęty swoimi szalejącymi myślami, starającymi się ułożyć wszystko w mniej lub bardziej logiczną całość, żeby zwrócić uwagę na to jak reaguje na to Harry.

\- Hej, spokojnie. Cokolwiek to było, cokolwiek to jest, jakoś to rozgryziemy. Póki co nie myślmy o tym. Jestem pewny, że prędzej czy później dojdziemy do tego. Ale nie teraz. – Taka strategia nie była najlepsza, ale była jedyną, o której mógł myśleć w tej chwili. Chciał po prostu spędzić resztę popołudnia w towarzystwie chłopaka bez roztrząsania i analizowania. Chciał się odciąć.

\- Louis, nie myślenie o problemach nie sprawi, że znikną – westchnął Harry podnosząc głowę i patrząc na niego z litościwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wiem idioto. Ale niekiedy, danie sobie czasu pomaga. Odcięcie się pozwala spojrzeć na problem spokojniej i z innej perspektywy. – Widział jak jego słowa powoli rozluźniają spięte mięśnie bruneta. Działały, co bardzo go cieszyło.

\- Chcę się odciąć w takim razie, bo to co dzieje się w mojej głowie jest nie do zniesienia.

\- Mam wino i jakieś stare filmy – rzucił uśmiechając się lekko gdy kąciki ust Harry’ego zadrżały.

\- Co tu w takim razie jeszcze robimy?


	18. 18. Exceptional

Nie chciał otwierać oczu. Naprawdę wolałby pozostać w krainie snów i marzeń zamiast mierzyć się z szarą rzeczywistością. Obudził się już jakiś czas temu, ale wciąż nie znalazł w sobie wystarczająco siły, żeby zacząć dzień. Poranki po leniwych wieczorach były zdecydowanie gorsze od tych po nocach obficie zakrapianych alkoholem. Przynajmniej tak zawsze twierdził Louis. Leniwe dni nie były dla niego, a wczoraj właśnie taki był. Westchnął w poduszkę, wtulając w nią mocniej twarz. Naprawdę nie lubił leniwych dni, bo oznaczały one jednocześnie spędzanie czasu w samotności. A od tego odzwyczaił się jakiś czas temu za sprawą pewnego Irlandczyka, który postanowił zniknąć z samego rana. Oczywiście, zostawił Louisa na pastwę nudy. Podobnie jak Harry, który wraz z Liamem był tak zajęty, że nie był w stanie odpisać przez większą część dnia. Dopiero wieczorem, kiedy szatyn już chodził po ścianach po ułożeniu od nowa swojej biblioteczki, Styles wysłał mu wiadomość, że jest padnięty i, że przeprasza, ale zasypia na stojąco. I Louis naprawdę chciał się gniewać, ale nie był w stanie. Nie, nie na Harry’ego. Był taką ciepłą kluchą. Na potwierdzenie swojej kluchowatości opróżnił butelkę wina kontemplując w ciemności swojego pokoju ostatnie tygodnie, które wypełnione były zielonookim brunetem i zmianami. Ale brunetem bardziej. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek w życiu pozna kogoś, kto aż tak wejdzie mu pod skórę. Ale to był Harry, nieprzewidywalny, piękny i mądry Harry. Jeśli mógł marzyć o kimś, to byłby to właśnie on. Na szczęście nie musiał marzyć.

Udało mu się zasnąć, tak przynajmniej przypuszczał, bo powrót do rzeczywistości był trudniejszy niż poprzednio. Może dlatego, że obrazy z jego snu wciąż pozostawały żywe pod jego powiekami. Bardzo przyjemne obrazy. Nie miałby nic przeciwko przeniesieniu ich do realnego życia. Nic a nic. Westchnął głęboko wiedząc, że to nie do końca było tak łatwe i postanowił podnieść powieki. Jednak coś było nie tak. Ciemność nie znikła. Wciąż tam była wraz z dziwną miękkością, po której przejechał palcami. Materiał i gumka. Opaska na oczy, której na pewno sam sobie nie założył. Ale mógł ją sam ściągnąć. A przynajmniej taki miał zamiar zanim ktoś nie trzepnął go lekko w dłoń i zachichotał. Zachichotał? Louis znał tylko jedną osobę, której chichot wywoływał u niego to dziwne ciepłe i lepkie uczucie w środku, teraz dodatkowo wzmocnione przez utratę jednego ze zmysłów i wciąż świeży w pamięci sen. Tam też chichotał.

\- Harold, co ty wyrabiasz? – Spytał odganiając te obrazy sprzed oczu. Dość niezgrabnie podniósł się do siadu, odruchowo chcąc poprawić włosy, ale gdy tylko jego dłoń zbliżyła się do nich, po raz kolejny spadło na nią lekkie uderzenie. – Harold?!

\- Upewniam się, że ten dzień będzie od samego początku wyjątkowy. – Głęboki głos zabrzmiał po jego lewej, więc odwrócił w tamtą stronę twarz, jednocześnie marszcząc brwi pod ciemnym materiałem. Dlaczego chłopak chciał sprawić, żeby ten dzień był wyjątkowy?

\- Ach! – Olśnienie przyszło z nienacka i w cale mu się to nie podobało. Jego urodziny. Cóż. Zmiana numerka nastąpiła, nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Starość nie radość, młodość nie wieczność. Czy jakoś tak.  – Nigdy nie obudziłem się pozbawiony jednego ze zmysłów, więc już na wstępie mogę stwierdzić, że jest wyjątkowo.

\- Przepraszam za to. – Louis poczuł ciepłe dłonie przy swojej twarzy i subtelny zapach jaśminu, którym wydawał się być przesiąknięty Harry. Po chwili widział już wszystko, o ile zielone tęczówki właśnie tym były. Zdecydowanie tak. I znajdowały się naprawdę blisko, przez co musiał przełknąć ciężko ślinę, bo był w stanie policzyć wszystkie plamki. Wystawianie jego samokontroli na taką próbę z samego rana nie było mądre. Tylko na chwilę pozwolił sobie zerknąć na pełne usta chłopaka i to nie była dobra decyzja. Zdecydowanie. – Nie mogłem pozwolić na to, abyś popsuł niespodziankę budząc się za wcześnie. Swoją drogą, cała butelka merlota? Serio Louis? Beze mnie?

\- Byłeś zajęty. – Wzruszył ramionami, bo na nic więcej nie było go stać. Zieleń pochłaniała go do tego stopnia, że reszta wydawała się rozmazana, jakby pokryta mgłą. Zamrugał kilka razy, odsuwając się raczej niechętnie. Ale był tylko człowiekiem i mimo ogromnej samokontroli jego umysł wciąż odtwarzał sceny ze snu. – Cóż to za niespodzianka?

\- Urodzinowe śniadanie do łóżka. – Uśmiech chłopaka był tak szeroki i jasny, że zdawał się rozświetlać szarość poranka i Louis sam musiał się uśmiechnąć, nie miał innego wyjścia. Harry wziął na poważnie tę próbę pokazania mu, że urodziny nie muszą być zwykłym dniem. Co było bardzo miłe. Ale wciąż. To były jego urodziny i znaczyło to, że był jeszcze starszy. Potrząsnął lekko głową starając się odgonić nieprzyjemne myśli. Miał dać temu szansę, więc to zrobi. Bo Harry prosił. Wystarczająco dobry powód.

Taca wylądowała na jego kolanach nie wiadomo kiedy i jej zawartość prezentowała się naprawdę apetycznie. Było tam chyba wszystko co składało się na pełne angielskie śniadanie, pachniało nieziemsko i było tego stanowczo za dużo. Filiżanka kawy i szklanka z sokiem kusiły bardziej niż jedzenie, ale to mały słonecznik rzucał się najbardziej w oczy. Przejechał dłonią po miękkich płatkach zanim sięgnął po swój ulubiony napój. Upił łyk pod czujnym spojrzeniem bruneta i prawie się zakrztusił, kiedy znajomy aromat pobudził jego kubki smakowe. Odkaszlnął pozbywając się tej jednej kropli, która trafiła nie tam gdzie trzeba.

\- Co? Skąd? – Ta kawa mogła być przygotowana tylko przez jedną osobę co było niemożliwe. Chyba, że Malik wysłał mu ją teletransporterem prosto z Miami. Co również nie było możliwe. Ale wciąż bardziej prawdopodobne.

\- Ten dzień będzie pełny niespodzianek. – Harry zagryzł wargę odrobinę zmieszany, jakby był niepewny czy szatyn zaaprobuje taką kolej rzeczy, a jedynym o czym mógł myśleć Louis było to, jak ogromną ochotę miał na pocałowanie go. Mocno i szalenie, a przy tym delikatnie. Potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko i sięgając po widelec.

\- Jesteś niesamowity.

\- Nie jestem.

Louis mógłby się z tym kłócić, bo Harry bez dwóch zdań był najbardziej niesamowitą osobą jaką poznał, ale zamiast tego włożył do ust kawałek kiełbaski uśmiechając się wymownie. Delikatny róż na policzkach bruneta był dowodem na to, że ten zrozumiał co chciał przez to powiedzieć.

\- Nie zmieszczę tego wszystkiego – mruknął maczając kawałek tosta w płynnym żółtku jajka i podsunął go chłopakowi. – Pomóż mi – rozkazał tonem urażonej księżniczki, na co Styles zachichotał i wywrócił oczami wgryzając się w chrupiący chleb. – Grzeczny chłopiec, już je mi z ręki.

\- Jesteś idiotą. – Na te słowa uśmiechnął się dumnie, po czym oboje zanieśli się głośnym śmiechem.

~*~

Harry po wygonieniu Louisa pod prysznic, zebrał tacę i zszedł do kuchni, w której tak jak się spodziewał, zastał trójkę mężczyzn pogrążonych w ciszy nad pustymi filiżankami i talerzami. Chciał pokazać Tomlinsonowi, że urodziny mogą być wyjątkowym dniem i stwierdził, że spędzenie go wśród przyjaciół było dokładnie tym, co gwarantowało sukces. Co prawda na początku miał zupełnie inny plan, ale pojawienie się Zayna zmusiło go do jego modyfikacji. Cóż, jeszcze będzie okazja, żeby wprowadzić tamten w życie. Albo zrobi to bez okazji. Na samą myśl uśmiechnął się lekko. Tak, zdecydowanie kiedyś to zrobi.

\- Jubilat się ogarnia, więc niedługo powinniśmy się zbierać – rzucił wkładając brudne naczynia do zmywarki. Trochę się ich nazbierało. Przygotowanie śniadania dla pięciu osób nie było takie proste jak mu się wydawało na początku. A może chodziło o to, że pierwotnie miało ono być tylko dla Louisa? Odpowiedział mu zgodny pomruk, co wziął za dobry znak.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to się mu spodoba? – Liam podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do czajnika by przygotować kolejną herbatę. – Też chcesz, prawda?

\- Tak, dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, patrząc jak chłopak wyjmuje z szafki dwie torebki ich ulubionej herbaty. Za pierwszym razem zaskoczyło go to jak dobrze zaopatrzone w konkretnie tą mieszankę była kuchnia szatyna. Wydało mu się to niezwykle urocze, bo gdy zapytał Tomlinsona dlaczego ma w domu zapas herbaty, której nie lubił ten zarumienił się delikatnie i wybąkał coś o kompulsywnym kupowaniu. Harry w to nie uwierzył. Ani trochę. Ale nie odezwał się słowem, po prostu udając, że przyjmuje tłumaczenie chłopaka. – Nie jestem pewny czy mu się spodoba, ale to nic nie szkodzi. I tak będzie fajnie. – Doskonale wiedział, że brzmi jakby próbował przekonać siebie samego. Cóż nie było to dalekie od prawdy. Chciał, żeby Louisowi się spodobało, żeby ten dzień był dla niego wyjątkowy.

\- Zależy dla kogo – mruknął Zayn podchodząc do ekspresu, żeby dolać sobie kawy. Harry ze zdziwieniem zauważył jak Liam się spiął i odsunął, gdy tylko poczuł obok siebie obecność mulata. To, że czuł się niekomfortowo było widać na kilometr skoro nawet milczący Niall uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu i spojrzał na Harry’ego z pytaniem w oczach. Wzruszył ramionami, bo naprawdę nie wiedział o co chodzi. – Nie moglibyśmy po prostu iść zalać się w trupa? Też byłoby fajnie. – Kontynuował Zayn upijając kawy z kubka.

\- Po pierwsze, Zayn, jest dopiero dziewiąta…

\- Nie przypominaj mi, że ze względu na tego debila musiałem opuścić łóżko o tak nieludzkiej porze – jęknął Niall kładąc głowę na blacie. – Jestem zmęczony.

\- Och, zamknij się Horan. Nie masz czym być zmęczony – sarknął Malik uśmiechając się wrednie zza swojego kubka. – Przypominam ci, że jesteś bezrobotny.

\- Chłopaki dajcie spokój – przerwał im brunet widząc jak Irlandczyk podnosi się do normalnej pozycji z miną wyrażającą gotowość do kłótni. Był to drażliwy temat, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli i chociaż nie starali się go unikać, ograniczali rozmowy o sytuacji Nialla do minimum. A przynajmniej tak było dopóki nie pojawił się Malik, mający według Harry’ego, wyczucie godne słonia w składzie porcelany. – Tak jak mówiłem, na bar będzie czas później, bo póki co mamy w planach… - przerwał w pół zdania, gdy w drzwiach do pomieszczenia pojawił się Louis i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że chciał zachować swój pomysł w tajemnicy. Może trochę też, ale, na wszystkie herbaty świata, głównym powodem było to, że chłopak wyglądał niesamowicie. W zwykłych ubraniach. Harry przełknął ciężko i dał sobie mentalny policzek, żeby odgonić swój pierwotny plan sprzed oczu. Będzie ku temu jeszcze okazja.

\- Więcej was matka nie miała? – Westchnął szatyn obrzucając ich wszystkich obojętnym spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył do ekspresu zgarniając po drodze czysty kubek z suszarki. – Suń tyłek Malik – burknął odpychając mulata od urządzenia.

Harry przez krótką chwilę myślał, że Tomlinson zmienił zdanie i wcale nie jest zadowolony z tego, że będą świętować jego urodziny. Miał właśnie zacząć przepraszać, gdy zauważył złośliwy błysk w niebieskich oczach. Czyli to tak. Skinął głową i przygryzł wargę obserwując jak chłopak spokojnie nalewa sobie ciemnego napoju i upija długi łyk kończąc proces cichym westchnięciem przyjemności. I Harry naprawdę nie chciał, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia o tym jakie jeszcze dźwięki jest w stanie wydać z siebie, gdy jest mu dobrze. Musiał przestać. Kolejny mentalny policzek przywrócił go do rzeczywistości dokładnie w momencie, w którym spojrzenie Louisa padło na pusty dzbanek, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w smutku. Bardzo dobrze udawanym smutku. Wiedział, że to gra i był ciekawy jak dalej się potoczy, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał okazji obserwować relacji szatyna z mulatem.

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć Tomlinson – rzucił Zayn i Harry mógłby się założyć o wszystko, że ten ledwo widoczny uśmiech był dowodem na to, że chłopak wiedział w co gra jubilat.

\- Zamknij się i zrób więcej kawy.

\- Och, czyli tylko na kawie ci zależy?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – Louis wzruszył ramionami chowając uśmiech za kubkiem, a Harry musiał przygryźć wargę jeszcze mocniej żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na oburzoną minę Malika. – Możesz zrobić na zapas. Albo wiesz co? Mam lepszy pomysł. Przeprowadź się tutaj w końcu. Wtedy będę mógł mieć kawę codziennie.

\- Mam robotę w Miami…

\- Proszę cię. Robotę? Dobre sobie – prychnął szatyn, a Harry momentalnie miał przed oczami małego, oburzonego kociaka. To było złe. Musiał przestać. – Ty w ogóle cokolwiek robisz? – Kontynuował Tomlinson rzucając mulatowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Czy twoją pracą jest po prostu znanie wszystkich, wiedza o wszystkim i uprzykrzanie mi życia?

\- Louis, chyba trochę przesadzasz – wtrącenie się Liama do tej wymiany zdań było niespodziewane. Szczególnie, że w uszach Harry’ego brzmiało to jakby bronił Zayna. Co całkowicie przeczyło jego zamkniętej, wręcz odpychającej postawie względem chłopaka. I chyba nie tylko on był zdziwiony, bo ciemne oczy Malika wbiły się w Payne’a natychmiastowo, z czymś czego Harry nie mógł rozpoznać. A powinien, tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało.

\- Liam, nie wtrącaj mi się do przemowy! Wszystko popsułeś! – Louis wydawał się niczego nie zauważać. A przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie, grając rozeźlonego, ale szybkie spojrzenie, które posłał Harry’emu przeczyło tej pozie. – Skracając więc. Malik patałachu, po cholerę przyjechałeś, skoro nie masz zamiaru zostać?

-Masz urodziny idioto. Nie mogłem sobie tego odpuścić.

\- Co wam się wszystkim ubzdurało, to ja nie wiem – jęknął Louis, a Harry wywrócił oczami i warknął ostrzegawczo, nie chcąc po raz kolejny przechodzić przez rozmowę o tym, że to był zwykły dzień. – Dobra, już siedzę cicho, nie musisz na mnie warczeć Styles. Dobrze cię widzieć stary. – Poklepał mulata po ramieniu, uśmiechając się szeroko na prychnięcie Harry’ego i spojrzał znacząco na pusty dzbanek. – W ramach urodzin, skoro uparliście się na nie, mogę liczyć na kawę?

\- Wiedziałem, że użyjesz tego jako argumentu. Też cię dobrze widzieć, kretynie. – Zayn roześmiał się i sięgnął po naczynie.

\- Wiesz dużo rzeczy.

Wydawało się, że tylko Harry usłyszał to zdanie, wymruczane bardzo cicho. Zmarszczył brwi i pozostał milczący podczas gdy pozostała czwórka pogrążyła się w rozmowie. Coś mu nie pasowało, ale nie wiedział co. Starał się nie być zbyt oczywistym w obserwowaniu mulata, który zachowywał się jak zawsze, ale słowa Louisa wciąż dźwięczały mu w uszach i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zastanawiał się kim tak w ogóle był Zayn. Zdał sobie sprawę, że z nich wszystkich, to właśnie o nim wiedział najmniej. Mogło to wynikać z naprawdę niewielu spotkań – widzieli się raptem dwa razy w Berlinie, u Liama i teraz – ale miał wrażenie, że nie w tym był problem. Z tego co zauważył chłopak był tajemniczy i niezwykle wprawnie wywijał się od odpowiedzi. I Harry mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że to irytowało Louisa, który przecież znał go dłużej i spędził z nim więcej czasu. Coś było na rzeczy, ale nie wiedział co. Interesujące. Będzie musiał się temu przyjrzeć dokładniej, bo tak na dobrą sprawę oprócz imienia i nazwiska Zayna, wiedział o nim jedynie, że przygotowuje bardzo dobrą kawę, od której uzależniony jest Louis. Co było urocze, ale wiedział, że jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę będzie rozmyślał nad tym wszystkim z jego planów nie zostanie nic.

\- To co panowie? Ruszamy świętować? – Spytał, decydując się odłożyć na bok wszystko co nie było bezpośrednio związane z urodzinami Louisa. Będzie miał czas na zastanowienie się co dziwnego było w Zaynie. To miał być udany dzień, nie dla niego, ale dla szatyna, którego obdarował ciepłym uśmiechem, który poszerzył się, gdy zauważył cień podekscytowania w niebieskich oczach. I radości. Zupełnie jak u małego chłopca, który cieszy się na nadchodzącą niespodziankę. Louis był uroczy w takim wydaniu i Harry byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby utrzymać taki stan już zawsze. Jak głęboko wpadł?

~*~

 

Urodziny jednak nie były takim zwykłym dniem i nie były nim, szczególnie jeśli znało się Harry’ego Stylesa. I mimo że minęło już kilka dni Louis wciąż nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad tym co przygotował dla niego chłopak. Dla niego. Z myślą o nim. To wciąż powodowało przyjemne ciepło rozgrzewające od środka. Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie dostał takiego prezentu, przemyślanego i świadczącego o tym, że ktoś go słuchał i poznał na tyle dobrze, żeby trafić w jego gusta. Karteczki z muzeum mogły co nieco pomóc, ale Louis był zbyt podekscytowany by dalej to drążyć. I ten stan utrzymywał się ciągle od dnia jego urodzin. Zupełnie jakby unosił się na chmurce szczęścia, a wszystko za sprawą bruneta. Czym sobie na niego zasłużył?

Poprawił się na kanapie w swoim salonie, przyglądając się przez chwilę jak Niall stara się ograć Liama w jakąś strzelankę na konsoli. Był trzydziesty pierwszy grudnia, późne popołudnie, a oni siedzieli w czwórkę czekając na Harry’ego, który miał się niedługo zjawić. Postanowili spędzić tą ostatnią noc roku wspólnie, ale w odrobinę nietypowy sposób, ich własny, powoli stający się codziennością. Nie mieli w planach hucznej imprezy w tłumie nieznajomych, ani wlewania w siebie litrów alkoholu. Nie. Niczego nie robili tak jak inni, ale Louisowi podobała się ta wyjątkowość ich grupy. Paczki. Zespołu. Zwał jak zwał. W piątkę tworzyli nietypową mieszankę, wyjątkową wspólnie i wyjątkową oddzielnie. I Louis wśród tych właśnie ludzi czuł się bardziej jak w domu niż kiedykolwiek i gdziekolwiek wcześniej. Jakby to właśnie było jego miejsce. I chociaż to uczucie było jednocześnie obce i znajome, lubił je. Mimo całej dziwności. Jakby właśnie tak miało być.

Pozwolił myślom wrócić do dnia swoich urodzin, które przez wszystkie poprzednie lata były po prostu zwykłym, niczym niewyróżniającym się dniem. Zazwyczaj uciekał od myślenia o tym, przyjmując olewającą postawę, bo wtedy mniej bolało, ale teraz nie musiał już tego robić. Tamtej soboty Harry pokazał mu, że urodziny mogą być wyjątkowe, że powinny takie być i wcale nie potrzeba dużo. I nawet nie starał się udawać, że nie był zaskoczony, bo był, z każdą mijającą chwilą coraz bardziej.

Nie spodziewał się tego co się wydarzyło. Bo kto, do cholery, spodziewałby się na swoje urodziny wycieczki po londyńskim street art’cie? Nikt. A przynajmniej nie Louis. A to właśnie było – jak się później okazało – pierwszym punktem bardzo rozbudowanego i bardzo przemyślanego planu. Pogoda na szczęście w ogóle nie przypominała grudnia, było przyjemnie i słońce oświetlało miasto swoimi promieniami, więc nikt nie mógł narzekać na zimno. Chodzili po wąskich uliczkach wypatrując coraz to nowszych dzieł ulicznych artystów i słuchając przewodnika, który naprawdę znał się na rzeczy i umiał przekazać swoją wiedzę w przystępny i zabawny sposób. Nawet małżeństwo Japończyków, które na początku wyglądało na bardzo zagubione w końcu dało się porwać historiom kryjącym się za dziełami sztuki na ścianach szarych kamienic. Louis również słuchał i podziwiał, podobnie jak pozostali chłopcy. Jednak on dodatkowo miał w głowie swoje małe marzenie, którego nie udało mu się nigdy zrealizować. Zawsze miał słabość właśnie do tej formy sztuki, Miami było nią naszpikowane, ale jednocześnie sądził, że jego styl się do tego nie nadawał. Był zbyt realistyczny.

Gdy dotarli do Brick Line gdzie kończyła się wycieczka – przy ostatniej pracy Banksy’ego w idiotycznej szklanej klatce, na co Louis mógł tylko prychnąć – dochodziło południe. Pozostali uczestnicy zaczęli się rozchodzić w swoje strony, jednak ich piątka została zatrzymana przez przewodnika. Louis naprawdę nie wiedział o co chodzi, i co myśleć, gdy postawny mężczyzna, wyglądający jakby z powodzeniem mógł grać główną rolę w filmie gangsterskim, zbliżył się do nich i poprosił, żeby poszli za nim. Był zaintrygowany i być może odrobinę sceptyczny co do tego pomysłu, ale szeroki uśmiech Harry’ego po raz kolejny miał na niego uspokajające działanie. Nerwowość zniknęła ustępując miejsca ekscytacji, bo było coś w zielonym spojrzeniu co kazało mu oczekiwać nieoczekiwanego.

Ekscytacja zmieniła się w niedowierzanie i szok kiedy stanęli przed niczym niewyróżniającym się kawałkiem muru a mężczyzna podał mu torbę z brzęczącą zawartością, którą Louis przyjął ostrożnie. Zachęcający uśmiech, zupełnie niepasujący do nieznajomego, wcale nie pomógł mu w powolnym sięgnięciu do zamka i odkryciu czym była wypełniona torba. Puszki. Puszki farby w spreju. Miał pustkę w głowie gdy zszokowany patrzył po szczerzących się chłopakach, bo to przecież nie było możliwe. Spojrzał na ścianę, pustą i zachęcającą, na puszki i znów na swoich przyjaciół, dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na Harrym, który delikatnie skinął głową. I wtedy jego mózg się odblokował, szok zniknął i odnalazł samego siebie przytulającego po kolei każdego – nawet tego przerażającego faceta – zanim wena przejęła nad nim kontrolę. I chociaż nigdy nie pracował ze sprejami, nie szło mu najgorzej, dał się porwać, pozwalał, żeby ręce pracowały same, odtwarzając coś co pojawiło się w jego głowie nagle. Tworzył. Odciął się od ulicznego gwaru, od rozmawiających przyjaciół, od wszystkiego. Tworzył, na ścianie przy Brick Line, w dzień swoich urodzin. Spełniał małe, dziecięce marzenie.

Pozostał wierny swoim ołówkowym barwom, to była jego rzecz zdecydowanie bardziej niż kolory. Czerń i szarość. I biel. To był on. Po jakimś czasie postawił ostatnią linię i odsunął się kawałek by móc zobaczyć efekt swojej pracy w pełnej okazałości. Anatomiczne serce przebite indiańską strzałą. Nowa wersja czegoś typowego. Jego własna wersja, która wyszła dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. Aż sam się dziwił, bo to wciąż było w jego stylu, realistyczne do bólu, ale jednocześnie pasowało do koncepcji street artu. Pochwały od chłopaków poszerzyły jego zadowolony uśmiech, ale były niczym przy cichej prośbie Harry’ego w drodze do taksówki. I przy błyszczących zielonych oczach, kiedy mamrotał, że chciałby mieć takie samo serce wytatuowane na swojej skórze. I chociaż Louis dobrze wiedział, że jego styl nijak nadaje się jako projekt tatuażu to nie mógł mu odmówić. Nie tym oczom i nie tej lekko zawstydzonej minie. Oczywiście, że się zgodził, stawiając tylko jeden warunek. Sam zrobi sobie strzałę, skoro Styles jej nie chciał.

\- Tomlinson wróć na ziemię! – Podniesiony głos Zayna i miękki przedmiot uderzający go w twarz były tym, co wyrwało go z wspomnień. Lekko nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jednocześnie układając poduszkę za plecami. Skład się nie zmienił. Wciąż byli tylko w czwórkę, na co westchnął zirytowany. Harry się spóźniał.

\- Czego chcesz istoto piekielna? – Spytał wywracając oczami na prychnięcie chłopaka.

\- Od pięciu minut pytamy czy chcesz zagrać, ale odleciałeś i to chyba daleko. – Louis zerknął na ekran telewizora ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że strzelanka ustąpiła miejsca wyścigom samochodowym. Naprawdę musiał odlecieć, skoro ominęła go kłótnia na temat kolejnej gry. Uśmiechnął się lekko, jednocześnie kręcąc głową w zaprzeczeniu. Nie miał ochoty na rozgrywkę. Nie mógłby się na niej skupić odpowiednio, a przegrana nie była w jego planach na dzisiejszy wieczór. – Wymiękasz Tomlinson? – Drażnił się Malik, na co szatyn posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie spod uniesionych brwi.

\- Po prostu nie chcę po raz kolejny skopać ci tyłka – mruknął nonszalancko, nagle bardzo zainteresowany stanem swoich paznokci. Złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta gdy dotarł do niego stłumiony chichot Nialla.

\- To był wypadek przy pracy! – Warknął rozzłoszczony mulat, rzucając drugim padem w jawnie śmiejącego się Liama, który złapał go zręcznie.

\- Jasne. Jeśli to pozwoli ci lepiej spać. – Louis wzruszył ramionami mrugając do czerwonego od wstrzymywanego śmiechu Irlandczyka. Cóż, dokuczanie Malikowi było ich ulubionym zajęciem od czasu jego urodzin. I nawet Harry, mimo wyrzutów sumienia, brał w tym udział, bo okazało się, że mulat znosi porażki jeszcze gorzej niż Louis, co było przekomiczne.

A wszystko zaczęło się dość niewinnie. Po kilkunastu minutach w taksówce wylądowali przed torem wyścigowym położonym na obrzeżach Londynu. I Louis na dźwięk warkotu silników nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Być może ściskał łokieć Harry’ego odrobinę zbyt mocno gdy wchodzili do środka i witali się z sekretarką, ale było to ekwiwalentem podskakiwania niczym kauczukowa piłeczka. Bo kto niebyły podekscytowany? Louis był, bo jeśli jego przypuszczenia były słuszne, to być może spełni kolejne marzenie, na realizację którego zawsze brakowało mu czasu. I motywacji, bo robienie tego w pojedynkę nie było niczym wyjątkowym.

Nie mylił się i naprawdę wiele wysiłku kosztowało go niezacałowanie Stylesa na śmierć w momencie kiedy jeden z pracowników pokazał im cudeńka, które mogli dziś poprowadzić. Na profesjonalnym torze. Bez instruktora. Nie powstrzymał się od rzucenia się na bruneta ze śmiechem i milionem podziękowań. Albo dwoma. Nie był pewny, bo litania trwała do momentu, aż Niall odciągnął go od również śmiejącego się chłopaka. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, widział to na ich twarzach. Byli jak dzieci w sklepie z zabawkami, tylko że ich zabawki były większe i mogły osiągać naprawdę duże prędkości.

Kiedy w końcu każdy z nich wybrał samochód, Louis nie byłby sobą gdyby nie zaproponował małego konkursu, na który wszyscy przystali. Zasady były proste. Każdy ma dwa okrążenia – jedno próbne, a drugie właściwe – a osoba z najlepszym czasem pije na koszt innych. Wyniki mieli poznać dopiero po ostatnim przejeździe, żeby było sprawiedliwie. Odpowiadał uśmiechem na przechwałki Zayna, który będąc pewnym swojej wygranej zdecydował się jechać jako pierwszy. Naprawdę wiele go kosztowało pozostanie cicho, ale stwierdził, że najlepszym co może zrobić będzie utarcie chłopakowi nosa. Czysta przyjemność. I satysfakcja gwarantowana.

Przed przejazdem Harry’ego posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, dodający otuchy i może odrobinę zbyt czuły, ale miał nadzieję, że chłopak będzie na tyle dobry, żeby nie być na ostatnim miejscu. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się o niego martwił, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział jak reaguje na porażki. Już za samą organizację tych urodzin – najlepszych w jego życiu – Harry powinien wygrać. Louis pomyślał, obserwując wsiadającego do samochodu mężczyznę, że musi się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Nie, nie musi, chce się odwdzięczyć, bo to naprawdę było coś. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że o chęci przejażdżki wyścigowym samochodem wspomniał podczas ich winnej randki, wtedy, kiedy obaj byli już bardzo podpici. Fakt, że brunet to zapamiętał, zasługiwał na rekompensatę.

Kiedy nadeszła jego kolej nie mógł powstrzymać radosnego śmiechu od którego bolał go brzuch a policzki chciały pęknąć. Samochód z zawrotną prędkością pokonywał zakręty i kolejne proste a Louis czuł się wolny. Wolny i szczęśliwy. Czyste szczęście wypełniało go całego. Upijał się nim jeszcze długo po wyjściu zza kierownicy. Wyniki były tylko częściowym zaskoczeniem. Wygrał, jednak nie z taką przewagą z jaką się spodziewał, bo Harry – z nich wszystkich właśnie Harry o którego rezultat najbardziej się obawiał – był tylko kilka sekund za nim. Za to Zayn, który do ostatniego momentu nie przestawał się puszyć, zajął końcową lokatę ku uciesze pozostałej czwórki. I Louis nie powstrzymywał złośliwego uśmiechu na widok niedowierzania i rozpaczy na twarzy chłopaka. Cóż, należało mu się za te przechwałki.

Wrócił ze wspomnień akurat w momencie w którym Malik spektakularnie przegrał z Liamem, co wybitnie mu się nie spodobało i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Nialla ucierpiałby pad i najprawdopodobniej telewizor. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu na widok niezadowolonej miny mulata, za co ponownie tego wieczoru oberwał poduszką w twarz. Lepsze to niż gdyby rzucano w niego cięższymi przedmiotami, które, na szczęście, Liam odsunął z zasięgu rąk Zayna.

\- Chyba jednak nie jesteś taki dobry w te klocki, jak mówiłeś – parsknął, odkładając poduszkę obok siebie. Naprawdę uwielbiał droczyć się z chłopakiem. Trochę utemperowania rozbuchanego ego mu nie zaszkodzi.

\- Zamknij się Tomlinson. To był…

\- Wypadek przy pracy! – Dokończyli za niego zgodnym chórkiem po czym wybuchli śmiechem, do którego w końcu dołączył obrażony mulat.

Louis naprawdę lubił dynamikę ich grupy. Nie znali się długo, ale w pewien zadziwiający sposób dopełniali się, co bardzo mu się podobało. W końcu miał ludzi, wśród których czuł się dobrze. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie myślał, że mógłby potrzebować czegoś podobnego, ale kiedy w końcu to miał, nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez tej bandy kretynów. Chociaż w tym momencie nie byli w komplecie, przez co równowaga była delikatnie zaburzona. Dało się to wyczuć nawet w ich przekomarzaniach.

\- Styles się spóźnia – mruknął, gdy wszyscy się w końcu uspokoili. Poza Niallem, który dostał czkawki i nieudolnie starał się ją pokonać wypijając duszkiem pół butelki piwa.

\- Przed chwilą pisał, że jest już w drodze – odpowiedział Liam, odkładając swój telefon poza zasięg lepkich rączek Zayna.

Szatyn od kilku dni próbował rozgryźć co było między tą dwójką. Przez ten czas, który w większości spędzali wspólnie, doszedł do wniosku, że coś było na rzeczy, bo obaj zachowywali się dziwnie. Znaczy, Malik od zawsze był specyficzny i irytujący, ale ostatnimi czasy jeszcze się to pogorszyło. Payne za to zachowywał się jakby miał rozdwojenie jaźni, raz warcząc na Zayna, by po chwili bronić go przed złośliwymi atakami Louisa. Po konsultacji z Harrym Tomlinson doszedł do wniosku, że coś się działo. Nie wiedział co, ale był pewny, że ta dwójka coś przed nimi ukrywa.

\- Dlaczego napisał do ciebie? – Westchnął lekko obrażony, odganiając te rozważania na bok. Dziś nie był na to dobry dzień. Zerknął na swój telefon, ale nie było tam żadnej wiadomości. Ani jednej. Nawet głupiego uśmieszku. Nic.

\- Louis jest zazdrosny – zanucił Niall uśmiechając się złośliwie, a Louis po prostu wywrócił oczami. Zmiany humoru Irlandczyka zaczynały go irytować, ale nie odzywał się na ten temat ani słowem czekając, aż ten w końcu to z siebie wyrzuci. Bo że to zrobi, tego akurat był pewien. – Jak się nie pośpieszysz to ktoś ci zgarnie faceta sprzed nosa.

\- Zamknij się idioto – warknął nagle zirytowany samą myślą, że ktoś mógłby chociaż zbliżyć się do jego Harry’ego. Który nie był jego. Więc o co właściwie się wściekał? Nie miał podstaw, byli wolnymi ludźmi i mogli robić co chcieli, ale mimo wszystko coś kazało mu sądzić, że brunet jest jego. Irytujący głosik intuicji szepczący cicho do ucha, a który powinien się zamknąć. – Nie jestem zazdrosny – mruknął już spokojniej, chociaż złość wciąż tam gdzieś była. Uciszona, ale przyczajona i gotowa do ataku w razie potrzeby.

\- Proszę cię Tomlinson – prychnął Zayn. – Dostajesz nerwicy na samą myśl, że Harry mógłby być z kimkolwiek, kto nie jest tobą. Dla mnie to wygląda jak pewna forma zazdrości.

\- Ekspert się znalazł. – Wywrócił oczami, bo, naprawdę, nie mieli lepszych tematów do rozmowy niż jego rzekoma zazdrość. Nie był zazdrosny. Nie miał do tego prawa.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie wmawiam sobie kłamstw. – To zdanie wywołało prychnięcie u Liama, na co Louis uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. Tego wtrącenia się nie spodziewał. – Śmieszy cię coś Payne?

\- Nic a nic – odpowiedział chłopak. W uszach szatyna brzmiało to aż nazbyt ironicznie. I widocznie nie tylko on tak sądził bo tamta dwójka zaczęła mierzyć się spojrzeniami, które nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. Louis po minie Horana mógł stwierdzić, że był on równie zagubiony i skonsternowany jak on sam. Ciężka cisza wypełniła pomieszczenie, gdy dwie pary brązowych oczu prowadziły niemą konwersację. Kłótnię bardziej. I było to odrobinę przerażające.

Właśnie w takim stanie zastał ich Harry, który ogłosił swoje przyjście głośnym trzaśnięciem drzwiami i prośbą o pomoc. Louis w mgnieniu oka znalazł się na nogach, czując jak napięcie powoli znika z pomieszczenia – co wydawało się być czymś, co potrafił tylko Styles – po czym ruszył do kuchni, w której tak jak się spodziewał zastał bruneta z kilkoma siatkami, ale to nie na to zwrócił uwagę. Nie to przyciągnęło jego wzrok. I wiedział, w sekundzie kiedy jego mózg zarejestrował strój chłopaka, że spokojny wieczór dla niego dobiegł końca. Będzie musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na powstrzymanie się, co nie będzie proste. Przez ostatnie dni szło mu dobrze, ale oczywiście, Harry musiał wszystko zrujnować. Ten chłopak go wykończy.

\- Pomożesz mi, czy dalej będziesz się gapić? – Głos Stylesa wyrwał go z rozmyślań o tym jak ta zielona, półprzezroczysta koszula w palemki opinała barki i klatkę piersiową mężczyzny przed nim, a te rozpięte guziki odsłaniały zdecydowanie za mało gładkiej skóry. Zaschło mu w ustach. Wykituje, padnie trupem. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze w płuca w marnej nadziei, że to go uspokoi, ale delikatny aromat jaśminu wcale nie był pomocny. Otumaniał jeszcze bardziej, wciągając go coraz głębiej w marzenia i bardzo nie na miejscu wizje. Ale oprócz zapachu kwiatów dotarł do niego jeszcze jeden, inny, znajomy, przez który jego usta – dzięki ci panie! – napełniły się śliną.

\- Co tak pachnie? – Spytał, zaglądając do torby z której unosił się ten niebiański aromat.

\- Moja mama zrobiła paszteciki – odpowiedział Styles a w jego głosie słyszalny był śmiech, co Louis zignorował w końcu dokopując się do pudełka.

\- Te które tak bardzo mi smakowały? – Nadzieja krzyczała w każdym słowie kiedy pojemnik wylądował na blacie.

\- Tak, dokładnie te.

\- Boże, kocham tę kobietę – jęknął zatapiając zęby w kruchej pyszności. Zignorował chichot chłopaka, który wstawiał miskę z sałatką do lodówki i sięgnął po kolejnego pasztecika, mimo że pierwszy wciąż był w połowie niezjedzony. Był w swoim prywatnym niebie, jego kubki smakowe szalały i rozpływał się z przyjemności. Uzależnił się, to było pewne. Paszteciki Anne Styles były jego zgubą od kiedy spróbował ich po raz pierwszy na świątecznym obiedzie.

\- Hej spokojnie, bo się zadławisz. Nie zabraknie, zrobiła całkiem sporo. – Zaśmiał się Harry odsuwając z zasięgu rąk Louisa pudełko na co jęknął oburzony, ale nie mógł werbalnie wyrazić swojego niezadowolenia jeśli rzeczywiście nie chciał się zadławić. Przełknął i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na cichy syk w stronę chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego mi to zabierasz? Przecież wiesz, ze jak tamta trójka się do tego dorwie to nic dla mnie nie zostanie. Musze korzystać póki się nie zorientowali. – Próbował sięgnąć po pojemnik, ale brunet wykorzystał swój wzrost i uniósł go wysoko nad głowę. – Nie bądź okrutny.

\- Nie jestem okrutny – mruknął w odpowiedzi Harry wciąż się uśmiechając. I Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że oddał uśmiech nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. To była reakcja automatyczna. – Poza tym reszta patałachów się do tego nie dorwie, bo dostałem rozkaz dania ich tobie i tylko tobie. Wszystkie są dla ciebie, ze specjalnymi życzeniami szczęśliwego nowego roku i zaproszeniem na kolację w następny weekend.

\- Żartujesz? – Louis zaniemówił i nie chodziło o fakt, że wszystkie te pyszności były tylko dla niego. Po jego wnętrzu rozlało się ciepło i wzruszenie. Nie spodziewał się, że Anne go polubi, szczególnie, że był niezapowiedzianym gościem na święta, bo Harry uparł się, że nikt nie powinien być wtedy sam. I to było pierwsze Boże Narodzenie, które spędził tak cudownie. Wśród teoretycznie nieznajomych ludzi czuł się lepiej niż we własnym domu. Ironiczne, smutne ale jednocześnie prawdziwe. Mimo wszystko słowa chłopaka i zaproszenie były szokiem. Ogromnym. Tak wielkim, że nie był w stanie wyksztusić z siebie słowa, co Harry odebrał zupełnie opacznie.

\- Oczywiście jeśli nie chcesz to…

\- Przyjdę. Z wielką chęcią przyjdę – przerwał mu, jednocześnie rzucając przepraszające spojrzenie, bo wiedział jak chłopak tego nie lubi. Ale Louis musiał wyprowadzić go z błędu tak szybko jak mógł. – Nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Naprawdę?

I oto miał przed sobą kolejną rzecz za którą dałby się pokroić na kawałki jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba. Ten nieśmiały uśmiech pełny nadziei i błyszczące zielone oczy. Nie było dla niego ratunku, nie było powrotu. Znalazł się w miejscu skąd prowadziła tylko jedna droga, na końcu której znajdował się Harry. Tylko on, nikt więcej. Przepadł. Przepadł i był szczęśliwy, bo mógł uszczęśliwiać tego chłopaka, bo mógł sprawić, że jego uśmiech się poszerzy a dołeczki będą tak głębokie, że mógłby w nich zamieszkać. I to było wszystko czego chciał, szczęśliwego Harry’ego. Dlatego się uśmiechnął szeroko, czując jak skóra marszczy się w kącikach oczu.

\- Oczywiście. Kocham spędzać z wami czas – potwierdził prawie zostając oślepionym przez jasny uśmiech. To było warte wszystkiego. Ale Louis nie kłamał. W rodzinnym domu Stylesa w końcu poczuł czym było rodzinne ciepło i nie miał zamiaru sam z niego rezygnować. Nigdy. Chyba że sam brunet postanowi wykopać go ze swojego życia, co miał nadzieję nigdy się nie zdarzy. – Chodźmy świętować ostatnie godziny tego roku, Bambi.

\- Miałeś tak do mnie nie mówić!

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym coś podobnego obiecywał. – Zaśmiał się ciągnąc chłopaka za łokieć do salonu i sadzając obok siebie na kanapie.

Zazwyczaj koniec roku napawał go pewnego rodzaju niepokojem, jednak teraz siedząc w salonie w otoczeniu ludzi wśród których czuł się dobrze i na miejscu, jedyne co czuł Louis to spokój. Cokolwiek miało się zdarzyć w następnym roku, podoła temu. Bo w końcu nie był sam.


	19. 19. Refraining

Ostatni pełny tydzień stycznie zaczął się dla Harry’ego nietypowo. Zaspał. Naprawdę zaspał. Nie obudził się, jak zawsze kilka minut przed budzikiem, ba, nawet go nie słyszał. Kiedy w końcu wrócił do świadomości, spokojnie przeciągnął się w łóżku wnioskując z panującej za oknem szarówki, że ma dużo czasu. Granatowy sufit nad jego głową wciąż był tak samo gładki jak zawszę. Naprawdę powinien zaleźć z Louisem chwilę, żeby w końcu urzeczywistnić jego małe marzenie. Miał nadzieję, że uda im się to jeszcze w styczniu, który zazwyczaj był martwym miesiącem - nie licząc semestralnych egzaminów i zaliczeń - ale w tym roku okazał się istnym szaleństwem. Od kilku miesięcy całe jego życie wyglądało jak jakaś nie śmieszna zbitka przypadkowych zdarzeń. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko poznaniu Louisa – nie miał, absolutnie nie – ale coraz częściej łapał się na myśleniu, że wszystko wcześniej było łatwiejsze, poukładane. Nudne, ale spokojne. Teraz, między pisaniem, bo weny miał aż za dużo, szukaniem nowego wydawnictwa i ukrywaniem tego czym się zajmuje po godzinach przed nowymi znajomymi – za co Liam najpierw go rugał, po czym przestał, co było dziwne – a użeraniem się ze studentami, którzy nagle sobie przypomnieli, że jednak ocena z jego przedmiotu jest ważna, nie miał czasu na nic. Zupełnie na nic. Jadł tylko dlatego, że Liam od czasu do czasu zostawiał mu gotową kolację, albo Louis wciskał w locie torebkę z lunchem, co i tak nie pokrywało jego zapotrzebowania. Ale był przyzwyczajony. Hektolitry herbaty załatwiały sprawę. I cotygodniowe obiady u mamy, które stały się tradycją, i w których zawsze uczestniczył Louis. I to był jedyny czas, który mogli spędzić razem i to zdecydowanie było za mało.

Westchnął podnosząc się z łóżka i człapiąc ciężko do kuchni po swoją standardową herbatę. Przez chwilę przez myśl przeszła mu filiżanka kawy, ciemnej i bez cukru, takiej jak pija Louis, ale szybko wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem. Nie zdecydowanie nie. Jak bardzo potrzebował zastrzyku energii, tak kofeina zdecydowanie odpadała. Włączając czajnik zastygł w bezruchu, bo kątem oka zarejestrował coś, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło. I było niemożliwe. Bo jemu nie zdarzają się takie rzeczy. Spojrzał dokładniej na zegar piekarnikowy, migające cyferki bijące po oczach niebieskim blaskiem. Całe szczęście, że nie trzymał nic w dłoniach kiedy w końcu, po długich sekundach wpatrywania się w rządek numerów, dotarło do niego, że jest dziesiąta. Dziesiąta, do cholery jasnej. Jego zajęcia zaczynały się o ósmej. Był spóźniony. Zaspał. Naprawdę zaspał. Pierwszy raz w życiu. Zapominając o herbacie pognał do sypialni, prawie zaliczając bliskie spotkanie z podłogą, gdy potknął się o własne nogi. Jedno spojrzenie w okno i dotarło do niego, że szaruga nie była spowodowana wczesną porą, a zamiecią śnieżną z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Nie zastanawiając się długo, narzucił na siebie pierwsze lepsze ubrania i już po chwili wychodził z mieszkania, jedną ręką zamykając drzwi, a drugą zamawiając taksówkę. Był spóźniony. I nie wypił herbaty. I na zewnątrz panowała istna apokalipsa. I nie wypił, do diabła, herbaty. To będzie zły dzień, wiedział to. Zdecydowanie.

Na uczelnię dotarł przed dwunastą, czyli de facto na krótko przed końcem swojej pracy. Przeklęte korki. Miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę, bo wychodziło na to, że mógł zostać w łóżku, zamiast przedzierać się przez sparaliżowane miasto. Cudnie. Nie przemarzłby, nie denerwowałby się, wypiłby herbatę. Jaśminową. Wszystko byłoby w porządku. Dlaczego wpadł na to dopiero wtedy, kiedy ciężkie drzwi budynku zatrzasnęły się za nim, a kilkadziesiąt par oczu skierowało się w jego stronę? Czasem powinien używać mózgu. Warknął pod nosem, bardziej na siebie niż na kogokolwiek innego, ale i tak jakaś studentka pisnęła przestraszona – dziwna – po czym skierował się prosto do biura profesora Westa. Musiał się wytłumaczyć, skoro już się zjawił. Nie lubił się tłumaczyć i właśnie z tego powodu nie lubił spóźniania się. Zapukał w kolejne ciężkie drzwi, wzdychając głęboko nad swoim losem i powstrzymując dreszcze. Pośpiech nie był jego sprzymierzeńcem, o czym świadczył dobitnie zwykły biały podkoszulek, który miał założony pod płaszcz. Zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni strój do warunków panujących na zewnątrz. A wszystko przez to, że zaspał.

\- Wchodź Harry. – Głos profesora wyrwał go z rozmyślań nad swoją głupotą, w których musiał się naprawdę zatracić, bo nie zauważył nawet, że drzwi stały otworem, a staruszek patrzył na niego z dobrotliwym uśmiechem. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie dzisiaj zobaczyć.

\- Ja naprawdę przepraszam – zaczął wchodząc do ciepłego gabinetu i bez ściągania płaszcza siadł na jednym z krzeseł naprzeciwko biurka. Dokładnie na tym samym, z którego prawie spadł, gdy w grudniu pojawił się tutaj Louis. Jak ten czas szybko leciał, to już prawie dwa miesiące. Dwa miesiące od kiedy szatyn pojawił się w jego nudnym życiu i wywrócił je do góry nogami. Jak zawsze z resztą, to było jego standardowym zachowaniem. Zawsze wprowadzał chaos. I szczęście, co zdecydowanie przeważało. Ale ten czas szybko leciał.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać chłopcze. Każdemu zdarza się gorzej poczuć. Pan Tomlinson przekazał mi, że pojawisz się jutro.

\- Louis to panu przekazał? – Szczęka Harry’ego, gdyby nie była przytwierdzona do jego twarzy, z pewnością opadłaby do samego jądra ziemi. Albo i dalej, ale jakimś cudem udało mu się utrzymać w miarę obojętny wyraz twarzy, podczas gdy myśli pędziły próbując odgadnąć o co chodziło. Bo, do cholery, nie miał pojęcia. To na pewno przez brak herbaty w organizmie.

\- Tak, tak. Louis wspomniał, że nie brzmiałeś najlepiej tego ranka, gdy z tobą rozmawiał i poradził ci zostać w domu, szczególnie, że pogoda jest paskudna. Naprawdę nie musiałeś się fatygować w tą śnieżycę tylko po to, żeby przynieść oceny semestralne osobiście. Mogłeś je wysłać mailem.

Oceny semestralne? Rozmowa telefoniczna? Co do cholery? Harry zamrugał kilka razy zdezorientowany, bo naprawdę nic nie rozumiał. Ta cała sytuacja była zbyt absurdalna. Po pierwsze, nie był chory, zaspał. Co nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, gdyby nie chodziło właśnie o niego. Po drugie, na pewno nie rozmawiał z Louisem i nie miał pojęcia dlaczego ten skłamał, krył mu tyłek, chociaż wcale nie musiał i co najważniejsze, nie wiedział z jakiego powodu się nie pojawił w pracy, ale mimo wszystko dał mu alibi. Ani czy się pojawi. Wszystko mogło się posypać tak łatwo, ale jednak zadziałało. Nie miał zamiaru się skarżyć, nie kiedy uratowało go to przed tłumaczeniem się przełożonemu. Zdecydowanie powinien zadzwonić do mamy, żeby na gwałt przygotowała paszteciki. Dużo pasztecików.

\- Zna mnie pan – zaśmiał się niezręcznie, gdy cisza się przedłużała, a profesor patrzył na niego wyczekująco. Jego mózg zaskoczył i pewnym ruchem wyciągnął z teczki karty, które przygotował wczoraj wieczorem i zapobiegawczo od razu spakował. Jak widać lekcje Liama nie poszły na marne. Jego agent miał zwyczaj przypominania mu po tysiąc razy o takich drobnostkach, o których przecież pamiętał, ale dla spokoju ducha słuchał go, przytakując i milion razy sprawdzając czy wszystko ma.

\- Znam, znam – przytaknął mężczyzna, przejmując papiery i przeglądając je pobieżnie. Uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale, gdy dotarł do tych należących do nowego rocznika. I Harry doskonale wiedział co zaraz nastąpi, bo nie raz nie dwa, w ciągu tego miesiąca odgrażał się, że żadnemu z tych dających w kość ludzi nie da zaliczenia. – Jednak ich nie oblałeś?

\- Wizja ponownego męczenia się z nimi była odstraszająca. Bardzo. Wolałbym sam wrócić tutaj jako student, niż powtarzać z nimi semestr. – Wzruszył ramionami, bo to była sama prawda. Po stokroć bardziej wolałby jeszcze raz przejść przez studia, w jego wypadku bardzo intensywne, niż prowadzić jeszcze jedne zajęcia z tą grupą. Na szczęście dla niego, jego przedmiot w późniejszych latach nie był obowiązkowy i uczęszczający na niego studenci naprawdę byli zainteresowani pogłębieniem swojej wiedzy. I to lubił, z takim materiałem mógł pracować.

\- Mądre posunięcie. – West schował karty do szuflady i spojrzał na Harry’ego z tym błyskiem w oku, który świadczył tylko o tym, że będzie potrzebował dużych ilości herbaty. I może Liama z jego uspokajającymi gadkami. I Louisa. Tak zdecydowanie będzie potrzebował Louisa, żeby go rozproszył, bo ten uśmiech nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. – A tak przy okazji, skoro już cię tutaj mam mój drogi. Masz jakieś plany na najbliższe dwa, trzy tygodnie? Góra miesiąc?

\- Niekoniecznie – zaprzeczył niepewnie. Nie miał żadnych planów poza pracą i pisaniem. I okazjonalnym spotykaniem się z przyjaciółmi. Całą czwórką, co było niebywale dużą liczbą jak na jego socjalne możliwości. I może jakieś piwo z Nickiem, który wypisywał do niego od tygodni. Poza tym nie miał żadnych planów. Urodziny może zorganizować sobie wszędzie, bo jak się domyślał chodziło o wyjazd. Nie rozumiał dlaczego West zamiast, jak zawsze poinformować go normalnie, prosto z mostu, tym razem bawi się w jakieś gierki. Nigdy nie interesowało go czy ma jakieś plany kiedy ogłaszał, że musi wyjechać. Co było denerwujące, ale teraz się przekonał, że krążenie wokół tematu było jeszcze gorsze. – Nie, nie mam żadnych. A przynajmniej nie są jakieś ważne. Dlaczego pan pyta?

\- Nie miałbyś ochoty uciec od tego mrozu i śniegu?

 

~*~

 

Louis z ulgą przyjął dzwonek oznajmujący koniec zajęć. Od pierwszej minuty pluł sobie w brodę za to, że zgodził się zastąpić Harry’ego. Ba! Sam to zaproponował. I naprawdę nie wiedział jak chłopak wytrzymywał z tą bandą rozwydrzonych bachorów. Zamiast z nimi ślęczeć, powinien zebrać tyłek w troki i biec do mieszkania Stylesa, gdy tylko zorientował się, że chłopak nie pojawi się dziś w pracy. Martwił się. Zdążył na tyle go poznać, by wiedzieć, że to było do niego niepodobne. Był najbardziej odpowiedzialną osobą jaką znał – no może poza Liamem, ale on był kompletnie poza skalą – i naprawdę nie mógł powstrzymać się od wymyślania coraz to czarniejszych scenariuszy, bo to nie było normalne. Harry Styles nie opuszczał pracy, ot tak, bez powodu. Po prostu nie. Martwił się cholernie i być może wyładował swoje zdenerwowanie na tych bachorach, ale należało im się. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem obserwował rosnący stos kartek na biurku, z całych sił starając się nie roześmiać prosto w wymęczone twarze. Teraz musiał tylko namówić Harry’ego do sprawdzenia tych esejów i wystawienia odpowiednio niskich ocen. Zrobi to. Na pewno uda mu się przekonać bruneta. Gdy tylko go znajdzie, nakrzyczy na niego za niedawanie znaku życia i przytuli. Te dwa ostatnie nie koniecznie w takiej kolejności.

Kiedy ostatni studenci opuścili salę, Louis mógł w końcu ściągnąć maskę. Uśmiech opadł. Przejechał dłońmi przez włosy oddychając głęboko naprawdę zmartwiony. Nie mógł zrobić niczego głupiego, o ile wybiegnięcie w zamieć śnieżną jeszcze klasyfikowało się jako głupota. Zapewne nie. Po kilku minutach rozważania, co powinien zrobić – nie chciał wyjść na panikarza – w końcu podniósł się zza biurka i zebrał stertę esejów, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że mogą się pognieść. Nie obchodziło go to, szczególnie gdy jego telefon wciąż milczał mimo wielu wysłanych wiadomości. Po prostu pojedzie do mieszkania Harry’ego i jeśli będzie trzeba, wyważy drzwi, albo spędzi na korytarzu tyle czasu ile będzie trzeba. Zamknął za sobą drzwi do sali, drżąc na zmianę temperatury. Powinien założyć płaszcz zamiast trzymać go przerzuconego przez ramię. Na korytarzu było dużo zimniej niż się spodziewał, ale szybko zapomniał o chłodzie, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na osobę niedbale opierającą się o przeciwległą ścianę. Całe zmartwienie i frustracja odeszły za sprawą nieco zaspanych zielonych oczu. Tylko kilka sekund zajęło mu znalezienie się przy brunecie i przyciśnięcie go do siebie w ciasnym uścisku. Naprawdę się martwił.

\- Nie strasz mnie tak więcej – wymamrotał w materiał płaszcza, po czym odsunął się zmieszany swoim zachowaniem. Cóż, działał impulsywnie. – Gdzieś ty się, do cholery, podziewał i co ważniejsze, umiesz używać tego bajeranckiego telefonu, czy masz go dla szpanu?

\- Nie miałem do tego głowy – mruknął Harry, a lekki róż na jego policzkach zlikwidował ostatnie resztki złości u Louisa. Co było irytujące, nie mógł być, aż tak podatny na tego uroczego chłopaka. – Martwiłeś się? – Właśnie o tym mówił Louis. Ten dołeczek i nieśmiały głos były zbyt urocze, żeby się gniewać na ich właściciela.

\- Oczywiście, że się martwiłem, idioto. Nawet wymyśliłem ci wymówkę, miałem zastępstwo z tymi bachorami i rozważałem sprint przez pół miasta, żeby się do ciebie dostać. Powiesz mi co się stało? – Niecierpliwił się, nie z ciekawości. Po prostu chciał się upewnić, że z Harrym było wszystko w porządku. Bo to, że wyglądał dobrze jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło.

\- Bachorami? Sprint? – Louis posłał brunetowi znaczące spojrzenie, więc ten nie kontynuował, ale wesołe iskierki zabłysły w zielonych oczach. Szatyn obserwował jak duża dłoń o długich, smukłych palcach zatopiła się w kręconych włosach, co było hipnotyzujące. Dopiero wyrzucone zduszonym głosem słowo wyrwało go z krainy marzeń, gdzie to jego własne palce zatapiały się w tych włosach. – Zaspałem.

\- Zaspałeś? – To było absurdalne, bo ten człowiek zawsze budził się przed budzikiem. Zawsze. – Jak to, do cholery, zaspałeś?

\- Po prostu zaspałem. Mnie też to dziwi. – I Louis naprawdę próbował to powstrzymać, ale, gdy zobaczył zaciśnięte w prawdziwej irytacji usta bruneta, nie podołał. Roześmiał się głośno, zapewne przyciągając wzrok i uwagę studentów, ale miał to gdzieś. Już jakiś czas temu zauważył, że w towarzystwie Harry’ego jego świat zamykał się w osobie bruneta, a cała reszta przestawała się liczyć. Tak było od pierwszego razu gdy go zobaczył, lata temu. – Nie śmiej się ze mnie.

\- Jesteś uroczy, gdy się irytujesz – wysapał, uchylając się przed dłonią zmierzającą w stronę jego potylicy. – Bez przemocy! – Prychnął i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odsunięciem niesfornego loczka ze zmarszczonego czoła. Tęsknił za nim przez te tygodnie. Bardzo. Kolacje u Anne to było zdecydowanie za mało. Potrzebował więcej. Więcej Harry’ego w swoim życiu. – Skoro oboje jesteśmy wolni na dzisiaj, to co powiedz na lunch? – Musiał wykorzystać ten czas, a nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Czy ty w ogóle widziałeś jaka jest pogoda? Naprawdę chcesz iść do jakiejś restauracji? A raczej zamarznąć po drodze?

\- Jechać, a nie iść, to po pierwsze. – Ruszył w stronę wyjścia wiedząc, że brunet podąży za nim. Jak zawsze. Sam robił dokładnie to samo. Zawsze podążali za sobą, nie ważne gdzie ten drugi zmierzał. – Poza tym, kto mówił o restauracji? Miałem na myśli, że mogę ci coś ugotować u siebie. – Przez żołądek do serca, czy jakoś tak, jednak nie o to chodziło. Może nie miał jakiś ogromnych zdolności kulinarnych, ale miał ochotę gotować dla Harry’ego. Tylko nie wiedział co.

\- Jechać? Jesteś strasznym burżujem, albo płacą ci naprawdę dobrze, skoro wozisz się taksówkami. Chyba muszę porozmawiać z Westem o podwyżce. – Prychnięcie chłopaka wyrwało go z mentalnego przeglądu, na szczęście pełnych, szafek. Już prawie miał plan, ale oczywiście wszystko uciekło, kiedy ten głęboki głos rozbrzmiał w pustoszejącym korytarzu. Irytujące w jaki sposób na niego działał. Bardzo irytujące.

\- Nie mój młody Haroldzie. Mam samochód, nie muszę wozić tyłka taksówkami – sarknął zapinając płaszcz pod samą szyję i rzucając złośliwy uśmiech brunetowi. – To co, piszesz się na lunch czy nie?

\- Od kiedy masz samochód? – Louis wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, zbyt zajęty powstrzymywaniem się od skomentowania stroju bruneta. Ale do diabła, miał na sobie podkoszulek! Biały, cienki podkoszulek, przez który można było zobaczyć kontury tatuaży, co prawie go zabiło, ale nie o to chodziło w tym momencie. Na zewnątrz panowała śnieżyca, temperatura była niska, wiał silny wiatr, a Harry miał na sobie podkoszulek i płaszcz. Tylko to!

Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w samochodzie, ogrzewanie było włączone na pełny regulator, a Louis sam upewnił się, że nawiewy skierowane są na Harry’ego, ignorował pytające spojrzenia i zaciskał usta, powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem czegoś. Włączył radio i powoli wyjechał na ulice, które z racji pogody były zakorkowane, podczas gdy jego myśli krążyły wokół zawartości szafy, próbując znaleźć coś, co mogło pasować na bruneta. Bluzy i marynarki odpadały, więc zastanawiał się czy, któryś z jego swetrów będzie odpowiednio duży. I czy uda mu się namówić tą przerośniętą żyrafę do przyjęcia ubrania. Uparty osioł.

\- Lubisz Eda? – Po raz kolejny głos Harry’ego wyrwał go z rozmyślań i kiedy rzucił mu nic nierozumiejące spojrzenie chłopak zachichotał wskazując na jego uderzające w kierownicę dłonie. I całe szczęście, że stali na światłach, bo ten chichot zdecydowanie nie pomagał w koncentracji. – Nuciłeś – dodał Styles uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Powrót z przerwy w naprawdę dobrym stylu. Ta piosenka wpada w ucho i jest całkiem inna od jego poprzednich. Nie mogę się doczekać albumu, więc wychodzi na to, że go lubię. A ty? Mogę zmienić stacje albo przyciszyć. – Zerknął kątem oka na bruneta, który poruszał nogą do rytmu i uśmiechał się obserwując duże płatki śniegu zmiatane przez wycieraczki. Był piękny. A Louis powinien skupić się na drodze.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, lubię go. I jestem ciekawy albumu, bo mam wrażenie, że nas zaskoczy. – Słowa Harry’ego zmieszały się z ostatnimi taktami piosenki i Louis przyciszył radio, zdecydowanie woląc głos chłopaka od jakiegoś rapowego kawałka, który właśnie się zaczął. – Jego poprzednie płyty były dość, nie wiem jak to określić, spokojne? Melancholijne? W innym klimacie niż te dwie nowe piosenki, ale jednocześnie widać, że podąża w tym samym kierunku, nie odcina się od korzeni, dodaje nowe rzeczy. Jak powiew świeżości. Czy to w ogóle ma sens?

\- Oczywiście, że ma. Dobrze to ująłeś. Widać ewolucję artysty, bo bądźmy szczerzy, świat się zmienia, muzyka również i to jest dobre, jeśli ktoś pozostaje w zgodzie z samym sobą i nie działa tylko pod publikę. Ewolucja jako artysty u Eda jest bardzo widoczna, ale wciąż to ten sam chłopak. Nie zmienił się tylko dlatego, że stał się sławny i widać to w jego tekstach.

\- Dokładnie. Wydają się być tak samo szczere i prawdziwe jak wcześniej.

Tak minęła im, dłuższa niż zazwyczaj, podróż do domu Tomlinsona. Chociaż gdyby to zależało tylko od szatyna, trwałaby dużo dłużej. Rozmowy z Harrym na temat ich ulubionych artystów, tych aktualnych jak i tych, których słuchali przed laty, wśród padającego śniegu i w akompaniamencie tylko mruczącego silnika i skrzypiących wycieraczek, było jedną z tych rzeczy, które mogłyby się nigdy nie kończyć. Głęboki głos chłopaka, kiedy z pasją opowiadał o muzyce, był jak miód na uszy Louisa. Tęsknił za nim, mógłby go słuchać godzinami nawet, gdyby tylko czytał encyklopedię. Nie miałby nigdy dość. Tak samo jak obecności bruneta i ich rozmów na wszystkie tematy, chociaż często się ze sobą nie zgadzali. Wydawało mu się, że minęły wieki od kiedy mogli spędzić czas tylko we dwójkę i po prostu cieszyć się swoją obecnością, bez goniących ich zobowiązań czy obecności innych ludzi. Styczeń zdecydowanie był szalony dla nich wszystkich i jeszcze się nie skończył, dlatego cieszył się, że udało im się wyrwać chwilę tylko dla siebie. Szczególnie gdy przypomniał sobie o swoim wyjeździe.

Wchodząc do domu obaj byli pokryci śniegiem, chociaż odcinek między samochodem, a wejściem wynosiła zaledwie kilka metrów. Pogoda naprawdę dawała w kość i choć Louis zazwyczaj nie miał nic przeciwko niższym temperaturom, teraz marzyło mu się słońce. Pozbyli się płaszczy i szatyn utwierdził się, że jedynym co Styles miał na sobie był podkoszulek, co obudziło w nim jeszcze większą potrzebę zaopiekowania się tym chłopcem. Bez słowa zostawił go w przedpokoju i popędził do swojej sypialni, wracając na tyle szybko, że brunet zdążył ustawić buty pod ścianą. To, że prawie wybił sobie zęby wbiegając po schodach postanowił przemilczeć.

\- Włóż to. – Wepchnął miękką, wełnianą tkaninę w dłonie chłopaka i westchnął z rezygnacją na widok zdziwionego spojrzenia. – Sweter. Możesz go zatrzymać, ale na pewno nie pozwolę, żebyś taką pogodę chodził tylko w koszulce. Gdzie ty masz głowę, do diabła? I nawet nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić. Nie ma dyskusji.

\- Dziękuję.

Louis musiał się odwrócić, bo ten nieśmiały uśmiech okraszony dołeczkami, to było zdecydowanie za dużo dla niego. Z każdym dniem powstrzymywanie się przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek wykraczającego poza przyjacielską relację było coraz trudniejsze. I nawet nie miał, i w najbliższym czasie nie będzie miał okazji, żeby zabrać chłopaka na prawdziwą randkę, co bardzo mu się nie podobało. Ale przynajmniej mogli spędzić trochę czasu wspólnie. Tak myślał dopóki nie wszedł do kuchni, która, ku jego rozpaczy okupowana była przez resztę ich małej grupy.

\- Nie macie gdzie siedzieć? – Westchnął zrezygnowany, nastawiając wodę na herbatę dla Harry’ego, wiedząc jak bardzo jej potrzebował. Sam sięgnął po dzbanek z kawą, bo bez kofeiny się nie obejdzie.

\- Cześć chłopaki! – W momencie, w którym czajnik się wyłączył, głos Stylesa zabrzmiał w kuchni i Louis automatycznie odwrócił się, co okazało się złym pomysłem. Szary sweter prezentował się niezwykle korzystnie na brunecie, opinając dokładnie tam gdzie powinien. Cholera, zwykły, za duży, szary sweter, nic więcej, a chłopak i tak wyglądał jakby właśnie zszedł z wybiegu.

\- Fajny sweter Styles.

\- Dziękuję Zayn. Lubię go. – Ten mały uśmiech i szybkie spojrzenie, gdy długie palce przebiegały po miękkim materiale były zbyt oczywiste dla Louisa. I zbyt kuszące. Zagryzając usta wrócił do przygotowywania herbaty, już po chwili czując chłopaka za plecami. Podał mu kubek, wciąż pozostając tyłem do niego i próbując zapanować nad swoją twarz, która zdecydowanie zdradzała za dużo. Zwykły sweter, do cholery, a jego odbicie w srebrnym ekspresie mówiło zupełnie co innego. – Dziękuję. – Po głębokim wdech w końcu się odwrócił, co po raz kolejny okazało się złym pomysłem.

\- Za dużo dziękujesz, kochanie. – Tak. Oficjalnie Louis był idiotą. Słowa same opuściły jego usta. Na szczęście zrobił to na tyle cicho, że nikt z pozostałej trójki go nie usłyszał. Ale zaskoczenie na twarzy Stylesa i ten szeroki uśmiech, który je zastąpił, były niezbitym dowodem na to, że on usłyszał. I ku radości Louisa wyglądało na to, że nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Kochanie? – Mruknął Harry pytająco, upijając pierwszy łyk, a Louis naprawdę starał się nie skrzywić na myśl o wrzątku drażniącym jego przełyk. Nie powinien tak robić.

Nie powiedział jednak nic, jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko i przejechał opuszkami po długich palcach oplatających naczynie, po czym podszedł do wyspy włączając się w dyskusję. Harry ulokował się obok niego łącząc ich ramiona. I Louis nawet nie był zły na to, że jego plan gotowania dla chłopaka i spędzenia z nim czasu sam na sam, spalił na panewce. Tak też było dobrze. Może nie cudownie, ale wciąż nie źle.

 

~*~

\- Louis, Niall, to kiedy lecicie do Miami? – Głos Liama przerwał ciszę, która zapadła, podczas gdy delektowali się pizzą przywiezioną przez bardzo niezadowolonego dostawcę, który wydał się Harry’emu dziwnie znajomy. Wcisnął mu hojny napiwek, bo raz, było mu głupio, że musiał przedzierać się przez taką zamieć, żeby ich leniwe tyłki nie umarły z głodu, a dwa, bo naprawdę skądś kojarzył tego krępego chłopaka. Teraz z zaciekawieniem podniósł wzrok znad swojego pierwszego i jedynego kawałka pizzy, który wciąż męczył, podczas gdy reszta miała za sobą przynajmniej dwa.

\- Za dwa dni. Rozprawa jest w piątek – odpowiedział Horan, wycierając usta i uśmiechając się radośnie. Harry zmarszczył brwi, bo zupełnie nie wiedział o co chodziło Irlandczykowi. Szczególnie, gdy ten zaczął rozpływać się nad słońcem i ciepłem, którego nie mógł się doczekać. Przysunął się do Louisa, nachylając w stronę jego ucha.

\- Miami? Rozprawa? – Szepnął, nie tylko dlatego, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi pozostałej trójki, ale głównie z powodu zapachu Louisa, który z takiej odległości odebrał mu dech w piersiach. Był tak blisko, że mógł zauważyć jak małe włoski unoszą się gdy owiał je jego oddech.

\- Mamy rozprawę z dawną firmą – mruknął w odpowiedzi chłopak, odwracając się odrobinę w jego stronę i Harry przełknął ciężko, bo ten ruch sprawił, że był jeszcze bliżej. Był ciekaw czy skóra Louisa w tym miejscu, tuż za uchem, będzie tak gładka i wrażliwa jak podejrzewał. Wciągnął głęboko zapach szatyna, po czym wypuścił powietrze właśnie tam, z zadowoleniem obserwując pojawiającą się gęsią skórkę i lekkie drżenie jakie tym wywołał. – Kochanie, musisz przestać.

Głębszy niż zazwyczaj głos chłopaka i zdrobnienie, którego użył, wysłały przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Czuł, że mógłby latać, unosić się nad ziemią tylko od tego jednego słowa, wypowiadanego przez tego konkretnego człowieka. Był zgubiony. I wiedział, że to wszystko było irracjonalne, ale nie mógł i nie chciał nic z tym zrobić. Całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie wpadł po uszy. Nie miał nic przeciwko, gdyby tylko nie powodowało to mętliku w jego głowie. Pochylił się odrobinę bardziej, wystarczył centymetr by mógł przejechać nosem po uchu szatyna i poczuć jak zadrżał na ten kontakt.

\- Ale co mam przestać? – Szepnął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak zachrypnięty był jego głos dopiero po chwili. Ten dźwięk był nowy, ale reakcja Louisa bardzo mu się podobała i była znajoma.

\- Kochanie. – Chłopak przerwał biorąc ostry wdech, kiedy nos Harry’ego po raz kolejny spotkał się z jego uchem. – Albo się odsuniesz, albo… - Słowa były drżące, jakby wypowiadanie ich sprawiało mu trud i Harry chciał sprawdzić gdzie znajdowała się granica samokontroli Tomlinsona.

\- Nie chcę się odsuwać – mruknął, z premedytacją dmuchając ponownie w to samo miejsce. Zdławione mruknięcie, które otrzymał w zamian, bardzo mu się podobało i jednocześnie wysłało go gdzieś daleko. Świat przestał istnieć, zamykając się w bliskości między nimi. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od gładkiej skóry, nie mógł powstrzymać się od wdychania przyjemnego zapachu i ledwo potrafił powstrzymać się przed jakimkolwiek ruchem. To było hipnotyzujące. Otumaniające. – Chyba znalazłem moje ulubione miejsce. – Przesunął się odrobinę, po raz kolejny przejeżdżając nosem po uchu chłopaka, tak, że jego usta zawisły tuż nad skórą w miejscu, które przyciągało go naprawdę mocno.

\- Kochanie… - Harry’ego po raz kolejny przeszedł dreszcz. To jedno słowo skierowane do niego, było niesamowite. Czuł jak pieści jego uszy, jak rozlewa się ciepłem w środku, w znajomym uczuciu, które wypełniało wciąż obecną pustkę. Zatracił się w nim, pozwolił, żeby instynkt przejął kontrolę. Przycisnął suche wargi tylko na moment, pozwalając sobie po raz pierwszy zasmakować miękkości i ciepła tej skóry. Ona go wołała, prosiła o więcej. I chciał więcej. Chciał prześledzić ustami każdy skrawek, każde najdrobniejsze załamanie. Chciał słyszeć więcej westchnień, które wibrowałyby mu w uszach, podczas gdy on wielbiłby każdy centymetr. – Harry, jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz, będę mieć gdzieś, że nie jesteśmy sami.

To zdanie, wypowiedziane mocnym tonem i mocny uścisk na kolanie udowodnił mu, że dotarł do granicy. Chciałby ją przekroczyć, ale sens słów wyrwał go z transu w jaki wpadł. Wciągnął ostro powietrze i odsunął się, czując gorąc zalewający policzki. Półprzytomnie, wciąż otumaniony zapachem chłopaka i ich małym momentem, rozejrzał się po salonie i na szczęście wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zauważył. To dobrze. Nie chciał się tym dzielić. To było ich. A teraz potrzebował się uspokoić. Natychmiast, bo wciąż czuł pod skórą drgającą chęć poznania tej skóry dokładniej. Poprawił się na miejscu, czując, że spodnie nie były już tak wygodne jak wcześniej. Dłoń Louisa, którą strącił tym ruchem, wróciła na swoje miejsce prawie natychmiast.

\- Wybacz – mruknął, nagle speszony, skupiając wzrok na kciuku chłopaka, który zataczał małe kółeczka na jego udzie. Ten lekki dotyk w jakiś sposób go uspokajał, jednak wciąż czuł zażenowanie. On się tak nie zachowywał i nie ważne, że wpadł naprawdę głęboko. Nie, po prostu nie. To nie był on. A może właśnie był? Bo jedynym czego żałował to tego, że rzeczywiście nie byli sami.

\- Kochanie – tchnął Louis pokonanym tonem i dopiero wtedy Harry zauważył, że wierci się on na swoim miejscu. Powód wydawał się być czymś oczywistym i chociaż bardzo chciał, nie mógł powstrzymać się od małego uśmieszku. – Cholera, co ty ze mną robisz…

\- To samo co ty ze mną – odpowiedział, na chwilę spotykając niebieskie oczy, teraz zamglone, ciemniejsze. Przywołujące uczucia, które ciężko było opisać. Coś jak tonięcie z jednoczesnym braniem pierwszego oddechu świeżego powietrza. Przytłaczające, ale nie chciał, żeby się kończyło.

\- Hej Harry! Dlaczego nas nie wysyłają do Miami? Przydałoby mi się trochę słońca i ciepła. – Harry spojrzał na Liama marszcząc brwi. Niby uratował go od ponownego wpadnięcia w trans, co wcale nie było trudne z Louisem wciąż tak blisko niego, ale mógłby tego nie robić. Chociaż. Nie. Dobrze, że to zrobił.

\- Przypominam ci, że ostatnim razem było ci ciepło narzekałeś, że się rozpuścisz – parsknął, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Miał nadzieje, że wyszło to naturalnie, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty na pytania Liama. – To kiedy macie ten lot? – Rzucił luźno, zupełnie jakby go to nie interesowało, podczas gdy w środku dusił się ze śmiechu.

\- Pojutrze w południe. Czy coś takiego – odpowiedział mu Malik, powstrzymując śmiech na widok obrażonej miny Payne’a, która bawiła również Harry’ego. Czasem jego agent był takim dzieciakiem. A Styles lubił go irytować. I zamierzał to uskutecznić właśnie w tym momencie.

\- To nawet dobrze się składa.

\- Haroldzie, czyżbyś miał nas dość? – Sapnął Louis ściskając jego udo odrobinę mocniej, by po chwili wrócić do delikatnych kółeczek. Harry to lubił, naprawdę bardzo lubił czuć dotyk chłopaka, ale nie mógł się nad tym teraz skupiać, bo miał coś innego do załatwienia.

\- Nie zupełnie – mruknął i sięgnął po kieliszek wina, tylko po to by móc schować za nim złośliwy uśmiech. – Tak się składa, że w piątek mam dać pierwszy z serii wykładów. Na uniwersytecie w Miami, więc wygląda na to, że nie tylko nie mam was dość, ale nawet nie będę tęsknić. – I oto była, zaskoczona twarz Liama, która w ułamku sekundy pokryła się czerwienią, by za chwilę zbladnąć i znów zaczerwienić. Harry naprawdę z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.

\- W piątek? W Miami? Ten piątek? Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?!

\- Właśnie to robię. – Wzruszył ramionami i podał kieliszek Louisowi, który chichotał pod nosem. Naprawdę uwielbiał te małe napady paniki u swojego agenta.

\- Z kim ja pracuję do cholery! W piątek! Mało czasu, nie zdążę… - Liam wyrzucił ręce w powietrze wstając szybko na równe nogi. Mamrotał do siebie, przez chwilę rozglądając się zagubionym wzrokiem po pokoju, po czym nastąpiła znana Harry’emu zmiana. Przejście z trybu paniki, który był komiczny, na pełny profesjonalizm, co sprawiło, ze Louis zakrztusił się pitym winem, Niall zastygł z otwartymi ustami i kawałkiem pizzy w połowie drogi do nich, a Zayn wyglądał jakby ledwo powstrzymywał się od rzucenia się na chłopaka. I ta reakcja była dla Harry’ego najciekawsza. – Czyli potrzebujemy biletów na środę, żebyś w piątek było do życia, zapasu herbaty i muszę sprawdzić gdzie w Miami można ją kupić skoro ma to być seria wykładów, no i przede wszystkim miejsce gdzie się zatrzymamy. Hotel czy apartament? Myślę, że to drugie będzie wygodniejsze, ale masz jakieś preferencje?

\- Ostatnio byłem w EAST. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, bo naprawdę mało go interesowało gdzie będzie spać. Chociaż nie, to było kłamstwo, wiedział dokładnie, gdzie chciałby spać, ale wolał zostawić to dla siebie. – Wybierz cokolwiek, zdaję się na ciebie Liam.

\- Jak zawsze, wszystko na mojej głowie. Przypomnij mi dlaczego wciąż dla ciebie pracuję? Nie ważne, nie rób tego. Zaraz się tym zajmę, znajdziemy nam jakiś miły apartament z ładnym widokiem. – To mówiąc wyciągnął telefon, ale zanim zdążył go odblokować odezwał się Louis, tonem, który brzmiał bardzo groźnie.

\- No chyba was popierdoliło do reszty. Lecicie do Miami w tym samym czasie co my i zamierzacie zatrzymać się w hotelu, czy apartamencie, podczas gdy dwójka z nas ma tam mieszkania z wolnymi pokojami? Wybijcie to sobie z głowy. – Harry mógł bez problemu zauważyć, podobnie jak wszyscy inni, że Louis był zirytowany. I cóż, wcale nie miał z tym problemu, zirytowany szatyn był niesłychanie interesującym widokiem, a sama propozycja była dokładnie tym czego chciał.

\- Nie będziemy się narzucać, macie…

-Liam, nawet nie zaczynaj – warknął Louis, ucinając szybko próbę odmowy chłopaka i Styles wbrew swojej woli się uśmiechnął na ten stanowczy ton. Starał się zamaskować swoje zadowolenie z obrotu spraw sięgając po kieliszek wina, ale znaczący uścisk na nodze potwierdził, że nie zostało to niezauważone. – Skoro wszyscy się zgadzają to świetnie. Teraz Payne, możesz wracać do pracy, czymkolwiek się zajmujesz i rezerwować bilety na ten sam lot.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Właśnie dostałem potwierdzenie, musicie tylko się odpawić.

Harry uniósł brwi, gdy milczący dotąd Zayn się odezwał. Spojrzał na resztę, zauważając jak Niall i Louis wymieniają rozbawione spojrzenia po czym obaj wywracają oczami, jakby to było typowe zachowanie Malika. I może było. Liam za to, przez kilka długich sekund pozostawał cicho i tylko dłoń zaciskająca się na telefonie świadczyła, że był o krok od wybuchu. I wbrew całej logice Harry chciał to zobaczyć, ale sądząc po głębokim, uspokajającym wdechu, nie mógł na to liczyć. Tym razem. A szkoda, bo brakowało mu tych ognistych kłótni między tą dwójką. I to była kolejna myśl do dopisania na listę dziwnych rzeczy, którą zaczął tworzyć. Bo przecież nigdy nie widział, żeby ta dwójka kłóciła się o sprawy organizacyjne. Widział?

\- Mógłbyś pozwolić wykonywać mi moją pracę Malik? – Tak, Harry zdecydowanie już to kiedyś słyszał. Zmarszczył brwi, starając się przypomnieć sobie kiedy, ale w ciągu ostatnich tygodni nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Tego był pewien. Więc skąd ta myśl? – Podaj mi numer konta, żeby przelać ci pieniądze.

\- Dostaniesz numery do wszystkich moich kont i kart jeśli chcesz. Ale porozmawiamy o tym na spokojnie w moim apartamencie w Miami.

\- Nie ma mowy, żebym zatrzymał się u ciebie – prychnął Liam siadając ponownie z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Wyglądał jak obrażony pięciolatek, co rozczuliło i rozśmieszyło Harry’ego.

\- Nie bardzo masz wybór. Niall i Harry zostają u Louisa, a od kiedy mieszka tam Anabell ze swoim wnukiem, nie ma więcej wolnych sypialni.

\- Anabell? – Spytał Liam, otwierając szeroko oczy, zupełnie jakby ta informacja była dużo bardziej ciekawa niż wszystko inne.

Styles również był ciekawy, kim była ta osoba i dlaczego mieszkała u Tomlinsona, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, bo jedyne co zrobił Zayn to skinięcie głową i rzucenie jego agentowi znaczącego spojrzenia. I z tego co Harry zdążył zauważyć, Liam je zrozumiał, bo to szybkie opanowanie się nie było normalne. Ciekawe. Bardzo ciekawe. Miał wrażenie, że ta dwójka wie coś, czym nie chce podzielić się z resztą. Zerknął na Louisa oczekując jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, ale na marne, bo szatyn wyglądał na równie skołowanego rozgrywającą się przed chwilą sceną, jak on sam. Czy możliwym było, żeby myśleli o tym samym? Wcale by się nie zdziwił.

Zanim jednak zdążył się dłużej nad tym zastanowić chłopak pochylił się w jego stronę, owiewając ucho ciepłym oddechem. Podobieństwo obu sytuacji było zbyt duże, żeby Harry mógł myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż smak skóry chłopaka, który wciąż czuł na ustach. I ta bliskość była otumaniająca. A kontrolowanie się było istną katorgą, ale robił to, bo było odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną i naprawdę nie chciał dzielić się ich momentami z kimkolwiek innym. Wiedział, że role się odwrócił, gdy dłoń dotąd spoczywająca bliżej kolana przesunęła się w górę i, cholera jasna, to naprawdę było ciężkie do zignorowania. Przełknął ciężko, gdy Louis zachichotał cicho na jego reakcję, na drżenie mięśni powstrzymujących się przed ruchem i na to jak szybko i płytko zaczął oddychać.

\- Wiesz kochanie, Malik to okropny kłamca i chce mieć Liama blisko. – W głowie Harry’ego odbijała się tylko jedna myśl. Że on też chciał mieć kogoś blisko, chciał mieć Louisa tak blisko jak tylko się dało. – U mnie nie ma wolnych sypialni, ale mogę podzielić się moją. – Oddech zamarł mu w piersi, bo Louis nie mógł mieć tego na myśli. A może mógł? Harry’emu ciężko było kojarzyć fakty, kiedy zapach chłopaka otaczał go z każdej strony, a ciepły oddech drażnił wrażliwą skórę na szyi. – Albo możesz spać na kanapie. Ty zdecydujesz kochanie. – I Harry przepadł.


	20. 20. The five

Wychodząc z lotniska nie mógł powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza do płuc, ciesząc się wszystkimi zapachami, które drażniły jego zmysły. Mógł nie mieć z tym miastem najlepszych wspomnień, ale to wciąż, w jakimś stopniu, był to jego dom. I pachniał tak dobrze po prawie dziesięciu godzinach w samolocie. Ocean i słońce, dwa aromaty, które mógłby rozróżnić nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. I jaśmin. Delikatne nuty, które osiadły na jego ubraniu, wpiły się w nie na stałe. I być może dlatego to miasto pachniało dla Louisa jak dom? Bo przecież nie chodziło o miejsce. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie chodziło o miejsce. Zamknął oczy wystawiając twarz do promieni słonecznych. Tęsknił za nimi przez ostatnie naprawdę paskudne tygodnie. Zima zimą, ale wciąż nie był do niej przyzwyczajony.

Mimo popołudnia wciąż było przyjemnie ciepło, nie na tyle, żeby ściągnąć z siebie sweter, ale płaszcz zdecydowanie nie był potrzebny. Najdziwniejszym było to, że mimo tak długiego lotu – transatlantyckiego, których wciąż nienawidził – wcale nie był zmęczony. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z towarzyszami podróży? A może właśnie chodziło o tego jednego, konkretnego, który podzielił się z Louisem słuchawkami i przez cały czas opierał kędzierzawą głowę na jego ramieniu? Tak, zdecydowanie musiała być jakaś zasługa Harry’ego w tym, że Louis nie czuł się jak przerzuty trampek. W taki sposób mógł podróżować. Nawet jeśli ciche pochrapywanie, i otumaniający zapach, i bliskość nie dały mu zmrużyć oka. To nic. Miał możliwość obserwacji spokojnej, uśpionej twarzy. Po co komu sen, kiedy miał taką rozrywkę?

Spojrzał na pozostałą czwórkę, której twarze zdobiły szerokie uśmiechy. Zupełnie jakby słońce i dodatnia temperatura dodawały im energii i chęci do życia. Nawet Niall – ostatnio jeszcze bardziej przygaszony – wyglądał na weselszego. Louis wciąż nie wiedział co działo się z jego przyjacielem, i wciąż się tym martwił, ale mała cząstka gdzieś w środku westchnęła z ulgi na ten widok. Może nie było tak źle? Miał nadzieję, że słońce i zakończenie całej sprawy z Donnovanem rozwiąże ten problem. Czykolwiek on nie był.

\- To co? Jedziemy do mnie? – Spytał, prawie podskakując z ekscytacji. Chciał znaleźć się jak najszybciej w apartamencie, ulokować Stylesa w swojej sypialni i, być może, zabrać go na spacer. Podzielenie się z chłopakiem miastem, w którym się wychował było pobudzające, tyle miejsc które mógłby mu pokazać, tyle historii, które chciał opowiedzieć.

\- Weźmy dwie taryfy. – Głos Zayna wyrwał go ze snucia planów dość drastycznie. Odleciał, układając w głowie wszystko co chciał pokazać w odpowiedniej kolejności. Logicznie. Z sensem. Spojrzał na mulata nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, za co otrzymał zrezygnowane westchnięcie. – Ja z Liamem zahaczymy o moje mieszkanie, żeby nie tachać walizek tam i z powrotem. Spotkamy się pod twoim budynkiem. – Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na propozycję Malika, chociaż Louis zauważył, że Liam wciąż był niechętny. Jeśli nieudolna próba powstrzymania skrzywienia, kiedy wsiadali do taksówki, mogła być jakimś wyznacznikiem. Mogła, bo był to stały wyraz twarzy chłopaka, gdy temat zatrzymania się u mulata powracał.

\- Dobra, czyli kierunek moje mieszkanie – mruknął, odpalając papierosa i zaciągając się głęboko dymem. Zdecydowanie tego potrzebował. – No już, Styles, daj mi nakarmić mojego skorupiaka. I nie rób takiej miny, jakbym palił niczym smok. To jedna fajka, po długim locie. – Miał wrażenie, że wraz z postawieniem stóp w tym mieście jego złośliwa strona obudziła się do życia. I cieszyło go to, bo bycie ciepła kluchą zaczynało być irytujące. Zaśmiał się, gdy brunet wymownie wywrócił oczami i skrzywił się na dym, który poleciał w jego stronę. Do śmiechu Louisa dołączył Niall, co tylko wzmogło zirytowanie Stylesa.

\- Idioci – mruknął Harry, kręcąc głową. I być może, na samym początku ich znajomości, Louis dałby się nabrać na niezadowoloną minę, ale teraz dokładnie widział rozbawione iskierki w zielonych oczach. – To twoje zdrowie, więc rób co chcesz. Ja nie muszę tego lubić.

\- Masz rację, nie musisz tego lubić – potwierdził, ponownie się zaciągając. To nie tak, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze szkodliwych skutków palenia, bo był ich bardzo świadomy, ale po prostu to lubił. Wiedział bardzo dobrze, że gdyby chciał mógłby to rzucić, ale prawda była taka, że póki co, nie chciał. Jednak musiał przyznać, że ostatnimi czasy palił znacznie mniej i miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Harry miał z tym sporo wspólnego. Nie żeby nie był to dobry powód do ograniczenia, ale dobitnie świadczył o byciu ciepłą kluchą. Co ten chłopak z nim robił? Zgasił niedopałek i przerwał ciszę zwracając się do Horana. – Niall, myślisz, że daliśmy im odpowiednio dużo czasu, żeby nie stać pod budynkiem jak ciecie przy hałdzie żwiru, czekając na cud?

\- Jak ty coś powiesz – parsknął śmiechem Irlandczyk, co był niczym miód na uszy Tomlinsona. Pierwszy szczery śmiech od dłuższego czasu. Może naprawdę wszystko będzie dobrze. – Tak, możemy jechać. Powinniśmy tam być równo z nimi, albo chwilę przed. Zależy od ruchu na drodze.

\- W takim razie. Panie Styles, pozwoli pan, że rozpoczniemy pierwszą część zwiedzania miasta? Co prawda będzie to wersja przez szybę, ale zapewniam pana, że będzie to niezapomniane przeżycie. – Szarmancko otworzył przed brunetem drzwi do pojazdu, który zatrzymał się przy nich przywołany przez Nialla. Zignorował parsknięcie, które wyrwało się obu mężczyznom i wsiadł na tylnie siedzenie tuż za Harrym.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już byłem w Miami i co nieco widziałem, prawda?

\- Zaręczam ci, że nie widziałeś nic.

\- Och, czyli mam spodziewać się niespodziewanego?

\- Dokładnie tak, mój drogi. Dokładnie tak.

\- Cóż, przekonamy się. – Szatyn skinął głową przyjmując wyzwanie.

Resztę podróży spędzili w ciszy, podziwiając słoneczne i wciąż tętniące życiem ulice miasta. A przynajmniej Harry podziwiał, podczas gdy Louis był zajęty podziwianiem profilu chłopaka. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od dywagowania z samym sobą, czy on, aby na pewno nie był tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, czy był prawdziwy. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Był tylko słabym człowiekiem całkowicie oczarowanym przez oświetlaną popołudniowym słońcem twarz. Artysta czy nie, powinien się ogarnąć, bo w taki sposób daleko nie zajdzie. Ale obserwowanie Harry’ego, uczenie się go na pamięć, żeby później móc przelać wszystko na papier było uzależniające. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Znaczy, mógł, ale nie chciał.

Jednak powinien się ogarnąć, z czego zdał sobie sprawę kilka minut później, gdy taksówka zaparkowała obok nich, a z wnętrza jak burza wypadli Zayn i Liam. Stwierdzenie, że wyglądali jakby byli w samym środku kłótni było niedopowiedzeniem. To wyglądało na regularną wojnę, bardzo ognistą i bardzo znajomą. Nie doczekał się jednak wybuchowego finału, bo Payne wyrzucił ręce w górę w geście poddania i szybkim krokiem podszedł do Harry’ego, który przerwał rozmowę z Niallem. Louis w ogóle nie zarejestrował tego, że tamta dwójka prowadziła konwersację. Dlatego powinien się ogarnąć, zwracać uwagę na otaczającą go rzeczywistość zamiast rozpływać się nad urodą bruneta i liczyć ile jego różnych rysunków posiada. A posiadał całkiem sporo. Potrząsnął głową odganiając te myśli i skupiając się na tym co działo się obok.

\- Harry, myślę, że powinniśmy zatrzymać się w hotelu.

\- Co? Nie! Dlaczego, do diabła?! – Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że po usłyszeniu tego zdania w ciągu sekundy pojawił się przed Styles’em, zupełnie jakby swoją obecnością mógł powstrzymać go od słuchania chłopaka, mierzącego go twardym spojrzeniem. Które zupełnie na niego nie działało. Ba, nawet odpowiedział podobnym, wkładając w nie całą swoją determinację i irytację. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Payne zrobił mały krok w tył. Wciąż działało.

\- Liam, podaj mi jeden, racjonalny powód, żeby nie przyjmować propozycji naszych przyjaciół? – Głos Harry’ego zabrzmiał zza pleców Louisa. Cholerny, głęboki głos i duża dłoń na jego ramieniu w jakiś dziwny sposób wyciągnęły go z jego obronnej postawy. Rozluźnił się. Tak po prostu, wszystko odeszło za sprawą dźwięku i dotyku. I to nie było normalne, ale wciąż znajome.

\-  Po prostu nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Szczególnie, gdy możemy wykorzystać ten czas na szukanie…

\- Nie widzę problemu, żeby robić to w dalszym ciągu, nie zmieniając przy tym planów w ostatniej chwili. – Louis zerknął przez ramię zdziwiony, gdy Styles wciął się w wypowiedź Liama. On tak nigdy nie robił, nie znosił przerywania innym, ani kiedy jemu przerywali w połowie zdania. To było dziwne. Prawie tak dziwne jak ostre spojrzenie zielonych oczu wbitych w Payne’a, który stracił nieco ze swojej pewnej postawy. Co takiego chciał powiedzieć, że Harry zareagował w taki, a nie inny sposób?

\- Jak wolisz, zrobimy po twojemu. Tylko nie miej do mnie później pretensji – westchnął pokonany Liam, wycofując się zupełnie. Louis obserwował go spod zmarszczonych brwi, bo był coś bardzo niecodziennego w jego zachowaniu. Zadowolony uśmiech Zayna, również mu się nie podobał. – To się nie skończy dobrze. – Cichy pomruk chłopaka dotarł do uszu szatyna, ale był przekonany, że to nie on był adresatem, co potwierdził Malik, prychając i wywracając oczami. To było naprawdę dziwne.

\- Możemy już iść? – Spytał Niall, na co zgodnie przystali.

Nie zmieścili się wszyscy w windzie, głównie przez walizki, i w efekcie Louis znalazł się na bardzo małej przestrzeni, z bardzo rozentuzjazmowanym Irlandczykiem i milczącym – standardowo – mulatem. Zupełnie mu się to nie podobało, nie kiedy wiedział, że Liam został z Harrym i wciąż może próbować namówić go do zmiany decyzji. Miał nadzieję, że z marnym skutkiem, bo nastawił się na posiadanie Stylesa blisko. Westchnął cicho, próbując ignorować blondyna, który prawie podskakiwał z podekscytowania. Był naprawdę o krok od przywalenia mu, bądź rzucenia ciętego komentarza, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy dostrzegł mały uśmieszek na twarzy Zayna. Zadowolony uśmieszek niezwiastujący niczego dobrego. Nie wiedział skąd taka myśl, ale uczucie zdenerwowania podszyte strachem pojawiło się nagle i było bardzo silne. Ale nie znał jego powodu. Przeczucie, intuicja, zwał jak zwał, nie podobało mu się to.

Winda zatrzymała się na jego piętrze po zdecydowanie zbyt długim czasie, który sprawił, że denerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Nie miał powodu, nie znał przyczyny, przez którą jego dłonie drżały odrobinę, gdy otwierał drzwi do swojego apartamentu, ale w ogóle mu się to nie podobało. Cała radość z powrotu na stare śmieci zniknęła, teraz po prostu było dziwnie.

\- Ty mały, przebrzydły gówniarzu! – Głośny krzyk wyrwał go z rozmyślań, prawie doprowadzając do głuchoty, a miażdżący uścisk wycisnął całe powietrze płuc. No tak, zupełnie zapomniał, że powinien powiadomić Anabell o ich przyjeździe. – Dlaczego nie uprzedziłeś starej kobiety o tym, że przyjeżdżasz, ty nicponiu! Ugotowałabym coś dobrego, posprzątała!

\- Anabell – jęknął, czując jak zaczyna brakować mu powietrza, podczas gdy kobieta wciąż wykrzykiwała obelgi i wyrazy radości prosto do jego ucha. Tak, zdecydowanie powinien ją powiadomić. Uścisk się rozluźnił, ale Louis wciąż znajdował się przyciśnięty do miękkiego ciała, podczas gdy Sud przeszła z krzyku do mamrotania czegoś co brzmiało jak Thomas, ale mógł się mylić przez czysty i dźwięczny śmiech Horana dochodzący zza jego pleców. Tęsknił za tym dźwiękiem. Cholera jasna, bardzo za nim tęsknił. – Założę się, że jest tak czysto, że spokojnie można by jeść z podłogi za toaletą a jedzenia masz jak dla wojska– mruknął w końcu oddając uścisk, bo tak, do tej pory stał jak kołek, walcząc o normalny oddech.

\- Niewychowany gówniarz – parsknęła staruszka w końcu go puszczając. Jej pomarszczona twarz wykrzywiła się w szerokim uśmiechu, a czekoladowe oczy błyszczały radośnie. – Będziesz za to pielił grządki. – Uderzyła go w ramie po czym przyciągnęła do uścisku roześmianego Nialla. – Mój mały Nico, stara Anabell zaraz upiecze ciastka z czekoladą specjalnie dla ciebie.

Louis zmarszczył brwi na lekkie spięcie się Irlandczyka, gdy kobieta – nie po raz pierwszy przecież – pomyliła jego imię. Zazwyczaj poprawiał ją ze śmiechem, podobnie jak on sam, ale tym razem mocno zacisnął powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. Jakby próbował się uspokoić. Jakby wcale nie było to dla niego dłużej zabawne. I to było dziwne.

\- Kupię ci lecytyne na pamięć, bo szwankuje Sud, szwankuje – prychnął Zayn, przerywając ciszę za co został obdarowany groźnym pomrukiem i środkowym palcem machającym tuż przed jego twarzą. I wszystko stało się dla Louisa jeszcze dziwniejsze, bo owszem, już wcześniej zauważył, że relacja Anabell i Malika była specyficzna. Oboje starali się nie wchodzić sobie w drogę, a kiedy już musieli, ich interakcje były raczej oschłe, chociaż ze strony Zayna zawsze lekko ironiczne. Kobieta natomiast zdawała się to ignorować, aż do teraz, kiedy dosadnie pokazała co myśli o komentarzach chłopaka. – Jak dojrzale Sud. – Wywrócił oczami mulat i odsunął się od wciąż otwartych drzwi. Z korytarza dobiegł dźwięk oznajmiający przybycie windy i Louis naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Liamowi się nie udało przekabacić Stylesa.

\- Anabell, chciałbym przedstawić ci dwójkę przyjaciół z Londynu, którzy zostaną z nami przez kilka dni – zaczął Louis, zwracając na siebie uwagę kobiety, która zaprzestała mordowania Malika wzrokiem i spojrzała na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. I teraz to on był mordowany wzrokiem. Może rzeczywiście powinien ją uprzedzić zamiast bawić się w niespodzianki? Teraz i tak było już za późno, bo Liam i Harry pojawili się w drzwiach wyglądając jakby właśnie przed chwilą skończyli się kłócić. I brunet musiał wygrać, sądząc po jego zadowolonym uśmiechu i skrzywionej minie Payne’a. Louis potrząsnął głową odganiając wszystkie zupełnie nieodpowiednie na tą chwilę myśli spowodowane przez dołeczki i uśmiechnął się lekko wracając wzrokiem do Anabell. – Kochana, proszę poznaj Liama i Harry’ego. Harry zatrzyma się tu… - przerwał, obserwując jak kobieta odwraca się powoli, po czym chwieje silnie i gdyby nie ramiona Malika, przytrzymujące ją w miejscu, byłaby upadła. – Ana?

\- To jest niemożliwe – wymamrotała słabo, wyrywając się Zaynowi i podchodząc do Harry’ego, który zastygł w bezruchu przyglądając się jej uważnie. Louis mógł dostrzec, że chłopak nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, przypominał jelonka w blasku reflektorów, i już postawił pierwszy krok, aby ich od siebie odgrodzić, gdy kolejne słowa kobiety wbiły go w ziemię. – Wyglądasz zupełnie jak Albert. Chociaż włosy masz krótsze. Skóra zdjęta.

Coś zawisło w powietrzu, które nagle wydawało się za ciężkie i za lepkie, żeby wypełniać płuca. Nie mógł oddychać. To było dziwne. Jakby to porównanie do człowieka, którego przecież nie znał, było niczym uderzenie w pierś. Mocne uderzenie. Cholernie mocne. Przeleciał wzrokiem po twarzach pozostałych wiedząc, że na jego własnej maluje się dokładnie takie samo zdziwienie. Chociaż, może tylko Niall był na podobnym poziomie do niego, bo Malik wyglądał normalnie, Payne wydawał się zrezygnowany, a Harry… Harry wyglądał na najbardziej zaskoczonego i w jakimś stopniu przestraszonego. Zbladł, a zielone oczy przeskakiwały z miejsca na miejsce jakby poszukiwały ratunku, punktu zaczepienia. I kimże były Louis, gdyby nie znalazł się przy jego boku w oka mgnieniu, pocierając dół pleców chłopaka w uspokajającym geście. Wydawało się pomagać, bo brunet rozluźnił się odrobinę.

\- Albert? – Louis nigdy nie słyszał, żeby Harry mówił w taki sposób. Cichy, zdławiony i przestraszony. Nie powinien tak brzmieć. Nie. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Anabell ma skłonność do nadawania innym wymyślonych imion – rzucił, chcąc rozładować napięcie, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Sam by sobie nie uwierzył. Ochronnie przycisnął chłopaka bliżej, jednak wciąż nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że zna to imię. Odbijało się w jego głowie, znajome i obce w tym samym czasie. I nie chodziło o to, że kobieta wspominała o niejakim Albercie kilkakrotnie. Nie to było coś innego. Wraz z imieniem przed oczami mignął mu jeden z jego rysunków. Ten który powstał podczas transów, w które wpadał. Pamiętał go, pamiętał jak sam zauważył pewne podobieństwa. Ale to nie było możliwe, prawda? Potrząsnął głową i podjął kolejną próbę rozluźnienia ciężkiej atmosfery. – Wiesz, starość nie radość, młodość nie wieczność. Ała, za co do cholery?!

\- Za ojczyznę i piękne oczy. Dobrze ci tak Tho.. Louis – sarknęła kobieta, unosząc ścierkę ponownie, przez co Louis przestał się krzywić. I pomyślałby kto, że kawałek materiału może być tak śmiercionośną bronią w nieodpowiednich rękach. – Nie rób ze mnie wariatki, młody człowieku.

\- Jakby trzeba było cokolwiek w tym kierunku robić – parsknął Malik, uchylając się sprawnie przed uderzeniem i unosząc brwi, jakby to tylko potwierdzało jego słowa.

\- Zamknij się Zayn, dobrze ci radzę. Anabell wydaje się być w bojowym nastroju – zaśmiał się Liam nieco sztucznie, a przynajmniej szatyn miał takie wrażenie. To, że chłopak wcale nie wydawał się zaskoczony i na dodatek zachowywał się zbyt swobodnie jak na kogoś, kto dopiero poznał kobietę, wydało się Louisowi dziwne. Ale czy i tak poziom dziwności nie został przekroczony wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut? To się już nie mieściło w żadnej znanej mu skali.

\- Ty Landon również się nie wtrącaj. – Kolejne imię opuszczające usta kobiety odbiło się w głowie Louisa głuchym echem aż się zachłysnął, a stojący obok niego Harry ponownie się spiął. Te reakcje wydawały się być wyolbrzymione, dziwne. Przecież to wciąż były tylko imiona, zapewne przypadkowe, więc dlaczego tak reagowali? Dlaczego tym razem nawet Liam wyglądał na spiętego? Co się tutaj działo?

\- Liam, nazywam się Liam… - Wyksztusił starając się brzmieć normalnie, ale Tomlinson wyraźnie słyszał jak głos chłopaka drga.

\- Liam, Landon, jeden pieron jak się teraz nazywasz patałachu – warknęła Anabell, co było bardzo niecodziennym zjawiskiem. Owszem, kobieta miała charakterek i rugała wszystkich jak leci, kiedy tylko jej się podobało, ale nigdy na nikogo nie warczała. Okazjonalnie zdarzyło jej się warknąć na Malika, ale poza tym, nie należało to do jej repertuaru.

Na oczach Louisa, Payne stracił na wigorze, zapadł się w sobie zupełnie pokonany. Jakby się poddawał. A spojrzenie, które rzucił uśmiechającemu się Zaynowi było co najmniej interesujące. Wyglądało jakby przyznawał mu rację, niechętnie, ale jednak. I, do jasnej cholery, Tomlinson chciał wiedzieć co się działo. Ale nie był w stanie wyksztusić słowa, zbyt zszokowany, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział czym. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, przez drzwi, które zostawili otwarte – bo kto myślałby o tak przyziemnych rzeczach, kiedy abstrakcja goniła abstrakcję – wszedł Kevin, wyglądający na pozytywnie zaskoczonego na ich widok.

\- Niall! Louis! Co za niespodzianka! Kiedy przyjechaliście?

\- Siema młody. Właściwie to dopiero co się pojawiliśmy. Jak leci? – Niall od razu odpowiedział, zupełnie jakby nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zrzucić z siebie ciężką atmosferę, która osiadła na ramionach wszystkich.

\- Całkiem dobrze. Naprawdę. Nawet myślę o wróceniu na stałe do szkoły. – Chłopak wyglądał na zawstydzonego, czego Louis zupełnie nie mógł zrozumieć. To była świetna wiadomość i naprawdę się cieszył, że miał w niewielkim stopniu wpływ na poprawę życia tego dzieciaka.

\- To świetnie – poklepał młodzika po ramieniu uśmiechając się szeroko i spychając na bok wszystko co było związane z tą dziwną sytuacją sprzed paru minut. Miał nadzieję, że jego gest nie wyglądał tak sztucznie, jak mu się wydawało.

\- Tak. Ale gdyby nie…

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj. Nie chcę tego słuchać – przerwał mu zanim litania podziękowań opuściła jego usta. Za jego plecami Harry odkrząknął znacząco. Nie chciał być chwalony za coś, co nie kosztowało go wiele wysiłku. – Wracasz z pracy? – Spytał ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenie zielonych oczu, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Pomógł i koniec, nie było o czym mówić, ani czym się chwalić.

\- Tak i umieram z głodu.

To zdanie wyrwało Anabell z transu w jaki wpadła, na zmianę mordując wzrokiem Zayna i Liama. Tak, Louis to widział, podobnie z resztą jak pozostali, bo kobieta wcale się z tum nie kryła. Nikt jednak nie odezwali się ani słowem. Szatyn podejrzewał, że to dlatego, że wciąż lubili swoje życia. Z drugiej jednak strony korciło go, żeby wprost zapytać o co chodzi, bo naprawdę miał dość tych tajemnic.

\- Kevin idź umyć ręce i nakryj do stołu. Wasza trójka, idzie się rozpakować. – Wskazała na nich dłonią dzierżącą ścierkę. – A wasza dwójka, pomoże mi w kuchni. – Tutaj zwróciła się do Malika i Payne’a. – I bez żadnych dyskusji – dodała ostro widząc jak Liam otwiera usta, żeby zaoponować. – No już, szybciutko. Raz, dwa i was nie ma.

~*~

Harry podążał za Louisem bez słowa. Wciąż był nieco oszołomiony wydarzeniami sprzed kilku minut, chociaż naprawdę się starał, żeby nie miały one na niego dużego wpływu. Nie w tej chwili, zastanowi się nad nimi kiedy indziej, być może w towarzystwie szatyna, który właśnie otwierał drzwi do jednego z pomieszczeń. Zapewne była to jego sypialnia, którą mieli dzielić. Nie żeby nie podobał mu się ten pomysł, ale właśnie uderzyła w niego świadomość, że będzie dzielić z Louisem łóżko. Albo męczyć się na podłodze. Czyż wybór nie był prosty? Powinien taki być, ale mimo wszystko czuł lekki niepokój, który w połączeniu z sytuacją, która właśnie miała miejsce, sprawił, że maltretował swoją dolną wargę zdecydowanie zbyt mocno. Był rozchwiany i nie chciał, żeby szatyn to zauważył. Dlatego z całą naturalnością na jaką było go stać ulokował swoje rzeczy po lewej stronie łóżka. Jakby to było zupełnie normalnie, że zostawia prawą dla chłopaka.

\- To było… - mruknął siadając na materacu i obserwując Tomlinsona, który rozwieszał w szafie koszule wyciągnięte z walizki. Było coś swojskiego w oglądaniu go przy takich zwykłych czynnościach.

\- Dziwne? Abstrakcyjne? Absurdalne? – Podrzucił Louis, gdy Harry zaciął się w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego określenia dla całej sytuacji sprzed chwili. Skinął w potwierdzeniu, bo wszystko to wydawało się pasować, chociaż miał wrażenie, że i tak nie oddawało pełnego obrazu. – Wiesz, Anabell jest specyficzna, odrobinę zagubiona w czasie, tak mi się wydaje. Od samego początku opowiadała mi o swoich dawnych przyjaciołach, ale nigdy nie było to, aż tak dziwne.

\- Skąd ją znasz? – Naprawdę był ciekaw tej kobiety i tego, w jaki sposób znalazła się w życiu Louisa. Musiała być w jakiś sposób ważna, bo zdążył zauważyć, że szatyn pozwala zbliżyć się tylko niektórym ludziom, a skoro jej pozwolił mieszkać w swoim mieszkaniu to musiało to coś znaczyć. – I o co chodziło z tymi grządkami?

\- To długa historia. Nie, w sumie nie długa, ale nie mamy teraz czasu. Chyba nie chcesz dostać ścierką za spóźnienie? Zaręczam ci, że ta kobieta ma parę w rękach. – Harry nie mógł się nie zaśmiać na wspomnienie Louisa obrywającego materiałem, za co otrzymał rozdrażnione spojrzenie. – To nie jest śmieszne. Naprawdę bolało. Chcesz się iść odświeżyć przed kolacją, a ja nas do końca rozpakuję?

\- Idź pierwszy.

\- Jak wolisz, zaraz wracam.

Kiedy szatyn zniknął za drzwiami do łazienki, Harry zerwał się na nogi i szybko wyciągnął z walizki laptopa i kilka luźnych kartek, na których ostatnio spisywał pomysły. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby Louis się do tego dorwał. To nie była odpowiednia pora na przyznanie się do pisania. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Kiedyś mu powie, raczej później niż prędzej, ale to zrobi. Może kiedy rozwikłają zagadkę tych dziwnych rzeczy dziejących się wokół nich? A może wcześniej? Nie wiedział dokładnie, ale czuł, że kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas będzie przygotowany. Włożył sprzęt do szuflady w stoliku nocnym, chociaż palce świerzbiły go do pisania. Miał na to ochotę, chciał znów znaleźć się w środku historii, rozwijać ją, zmieniać. Prowadzić bohaterów przez kolejne wątki, ale nie mógł. A przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Może Liam miał rację i zatrzymanie się u Louisa wcale nie było takim dobrym pomysłem. Powinien to przemyśleć, ale teraz było już za późno. I naprawdę nie chciał rozczarować szatyna. Nigdy nie chciał.

Położył się na miękkiej pościeli i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Oddychał spokojne, po raz pierwszy od dawna pozwalając myślom płynąć swobodnie, bez żadnych ograniczeń, bez zatrzymywania ich. Strumień myśli był wyjątkowo barwny, dużo bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale nie dziwiło go to. Stał na wyimaginowanym brzegu obserwując obrazy pojawiające się raz po raz na powierzchni. Nie przyglądał się, po prostu patrzył jak powoli znikają w szalonym nurcie. Zazwyczaj szybko go to uspokajało, pozwalało w jakiś sposób odciążyć zmęczony umysł, ale teraz mimo wszystko nie działało tak jak zawsze. Niby był spokojniejszy, niby myśli przestały wirować jak szalone przyprawiając go o mdłości przez ciągłe mieszanie się, niby były bardziej uporządkowane, ale i tak czuł pod skórą pewien niepokój. Dziwny niepokój. Jakby coś miało się wydarzyć, ale nie potrafił określić co. Jedyne co wiedział, że było to ważne. Dziwnie ważne.

\- Cholera, co za bajzel – mruknął cicho odnosząc się do swojego życia. Ostatnio było istnym bałaganem, w porównaniu do spokoju i porządku sprzed kilku miesięcy, ale ponownie w jakiś sposób to lubił. W jakimś stopniu wiedział, że to było dobre. Nawet jeśli te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, przypadki, myśli i wrażenia nie miały żadnego sensu, to i tak czuł, że nie działo się nic złego. Coś mu mówiło, że nie powinien się przejmować, więc postanowił posłuchać się swojej intuicji. Podobno było to najlepsze wyjście. – Jest jak jest.

~*~

W kuchni, poza skwierczeniem mięsa na patelni, panowała cisza i Liam naprawdę zaczynał się denerwować. W przeciwieństwie do Zayna, który opierał się o jeden z wysokich taboretów w niedbałej pozie. Zupełnie jakby to, co się stało w żadnym stopniu go nie obchodziło. Ten olewczy stosunek był irytujący, nawet bardzo, ale jego głowa była zbyt przepełniona, żeby się teraz przejmował. W tym momencie nie było to ważne, chociaż wciąż powodowało, że miał ochotę zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z przystojnej twarzy mulata. Ale nie mógł, a wszystko przez starszą kobietę, która w spokoju pilnowała, żeby steki się nie przypaliły. I Liam czuł, że ten spokój był tylko pozorny.

\- Wyjaśnijcie mi to – odezwała się nagle, głosem ostrym, ale spokojnym i Liam nie mógł nic poradzić na dreszcz, który przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Znał ten ton. Aż za dobrze. I wiedział, że nie zwiastował niczego przyjemnego. – Natychmiast. Bo zawołam pozostałą trójkę i urządzimy sobie małą burzę mózgów. To mogłoby być ciekawe, nie sądzicie?

\- Nie! – Zaprzeczył szybko, zagłuszając cokolwiek Zayn wymruczał pod nosem, bo propozycja kobiety nie była dobrym wyjściem. W żadnym wypadku i na pewno nie teraz. Za jakiś czas. I Liam był pewny, że nie pozwoli Malikowi tego spieprzyć, nikomu na to nie pozwoli.

\- W takim razie zacznij mówić Landon. – Kobieta zignorowała jego mruknięcie, że teraz nazywa się Liam i wróciła do pilnowania mięsa. Tylko na pozór była spokojna. Widział to po dłoniach zaciskających się mocno na trzymanych przedmiotach. I to było naprawdę straszne, bo pamiętał, że kiedy wpadała we wściekłość była niczym niszcząca wszystko na swojej drodze dzika furia. I mimo upływu czasu, nie sądził, żeby to się zmieniło, a taki rozwój wypadków był najgorszą możliwą sytuacją. – Chociaż, po części, mogę sobie wyobrazić o co chodzi.

\- Nie sądzę – parsknął Malik lekkim, nieco prześmiewczym tonem. Na gust Liama wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego i przez chwilę rozważał, czy, aby nie taki był jego plan od początku. Ale to nie mogło być możliwe, mulat nie mógł być, aż tak nieostrożny i nierozsądny. Bo to wszystko było bardzo ryzykowne, jeden bodziec za dużo, jedna informacja, jedno wspomnienie i wszystko mogło się posypać. Tak jak wielokrotnie wcześniej. Nie, na pewno nie był, aż tak głupi, co wcale nie znaczyło, że Liam nie miał ochoty zetrzeć tej zadowolonej miny z jego twarzy. Warknął, gdy ciemne oczy błysnęły na niego złośliwie. Była to automatyczna reakcja, nie kontrolował jej. – Kochanie, nie warcz na mnie w towarzystwie, to nie wypada.

\- Nie mów do mnie kochanie! – Teraz naprawdę warczał. Ten człowiek irytował go tak bardzo. Zawsze tak było, od samego początku wywoływał skrajne emocje, które powoli spalały Liama od środka. Było ich za dużo, tych pozytywnych i negatywnych, ale od kiedy wszystko wróciło ledwo potrafił to znieść. Wcześniej po prostu akceptował, że ten ekscentryczny i tajemniczy człowiek, którego ciężko było rozszyfrować w jakiś sposób na niego wpływał. Teraz ledwo mógł wytrzymać, negatywne emocje przelewały się w nim wzburzoną falą, bo pamiętał, aż za dobrze i w dalszym ciągu potrafił z niego czytać jak z otwartej księgi w większości przypadków. I naprawdę miał ochotę uwolnić całą złość i frustrację kumulującą się przez bardzo długi czas, bo to co widział wcale mu się nie podobało – chociaż naprawdę, naprawdę, próbował to ignorować, – ale zanim chociaż otworzył usta, Anabell wyłączyła ogień pod patelnią, wstawiając ją do piekarnika, i odwróciła się do nich z rękami założonymi na piersi, zaciśniętymi w wąską linię ustami i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wyglądała naprawdę groźnie, kiedy przez chwilę skanowała ich obu wzrokiem pełnym złości i pogardy.

\- Widzę, że u was dalej po staremu, słodko. Posprzeczacie się później, a teraz możecie mi wyjaśnić jakim cudem po ponad czterdziestu latach znów was spotykam? Na dodatek wyglądających prawie dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedy widziałam was po raz ostatni? I bez wmawiania mi, że na starość zgłupiałam! – Warknęła głośniej widząc jak Zayn przygotowuje się do rzucenia jakimś złośliwym komentarzem, na co chłopak przygryzł usta, a Liam z trudem zapanował nad twarzą, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. Jak widać czas niewiele zmienił w charakterze kobiety. Przynajmniej to pozostało takie samo. – O ile jeszcze pojawienie się Malika mogłabym przypisać przypadkowi, genom czy innym dziwactwom, tak pozostała czwórka i to, że ty Landon doskonale wiesz kim jestem, nie jest przypadkiem. Więc słucham. Jakim cudem cała piątka znów tu jest.

\- Anabell, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był odpowiedni czas i miejsce na tą rozmowę – zaczął spokojnie, naprawdę tak uważając. Za duże ryzyko, że ktoś im przerwie, albo ktoś usłyszy za dużo. Ktoś, kto jeszcze nie powinien nic wiedzieć. Oprócz tego, naprawdę nie uważał, żeby dobrym pomysłem było dzielenie się z kobietą historią, ale tym razem to nie zależało od niego. Spojrzał wilkiem na Malika, który pozostał niewzruszony. Dlaczego to on się produkuje, zamiast zostawić to wszystko mulatowi?

\- Nie denerwuj mnie Landon, może jestem stara, ale wciąż mam parę w rękach i nie zawaham się użyć ścierki, żeby przywołać cię do porządku, gówniarzu.

\- Po pierwsze, nie jestem Landon, już nie, i bardzo bym cię prosił, żebyś mówiła do mnie Liam. I nie strasz mnie tym kawałkiem materiału kobieto. Po drugie, porozmawiamy na ten temat, chociaż ja dalej uważam, że nie jest to dobry pomysł, ale ten tutaj jest upartym osłem, i nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać Malik, wystarczająco nabruździłeś. Po prostu, pozostała trójka nic nie wie i na razie musi tak pozostać. – Skrzywił się słysząc kaszlnięcie mulata. Och, jak on go irytował. Ustalili to, do jasnej cholery.

\- Marnowanie czasu. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, szybciej byśmy to wszystko skończyli. – I tak właśnie było z Zaynem. Mimo ustaleń, długich rozmów i zgody, w dalszym ciągu musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, swoją opinię. Dlaczego, do cholery to on był odpowiedzialny za wszystko?!

\- Skończyli co dokładnie?

\- Wszystko Sud, wszystko. Wiem o czym rozmawialiśmy Liam, rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, ale tak jak teraz na to patrzę to naprawdę to trwa za długo. Może właśnie rozwiązaniem byłoby wyjaśnienie wszystkiego raz a porządnie. Minęło bardzo dużo czasu i jestem zmęczony. Cholernie zmęczony tym wszystkim.

\- Zayn przypomnę ci, że raz już tego próbowaliśmy, Niall próbował, i pamiętasz jak się skończyło? – Było to pytanie retoryczne, bo oboje doskonale pamiętali tą wiosnę w Paryżu. Mulat mimo wszystko skinął głową, wzdychając ciężko, i Liam naprawdę miał ochotę go przytulić. Wydawał się tak kruchy i zmęczony, zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, co zazwyczaj pokazywał. Dwojakość uczuć jakie żywił do chłopaka była przytłaczająca, ale póki co trzymał się twardo, nie pozwalając przejąć nad sobą władzy. Wciąż bolało po ostatnim razie. W przeciwieństwie do Malika nie miał ponad czterdziestu lat, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. Dla niego to wciąż był nieco ponad miesiąc. Kilka tygodni.

\- Dobra, patałachy, chyba naprawdę niewiele z tego rozumiem, a moja genialna teoria właśnie poszła się paść na łąkę. Nie śmiej się Malik. – Liam zmarszczył brwi, bo na chwilę zupełnie zapomniał, że oprócz Zayna w pomieszczeniu znajduje się również kobieta. Czasem jego postrzeganie świata zamykało się w tym chłopaku, całą resztę pozostawiając z boku. Spojrzał na Anabell, która mamrocząc obelgi pod nosem, grzebała w kieszeniach fartucha, aż w końcu wyciągnęła w jego stronę pomiętą, pożółkłą fotografię, której rzuciła smutne spojrzenie. – Powiedzcie mi tylko jedno. Czy osoby z tego zdjęcia znajdują się teraz w tym mieszkaniu?

Liam złapał za stary papier, momentalnie czując obecność Malika obok siebie, i cieszył się, że tam był, bo gdy tylko dotarło do niego co – kogo – przedstawiało zdjęcie zachwiał się niebezpiecznie wciągając ostro powietrze. Uwiecznieni na zawsze na kawałku papieru, uśmiechnięci i radośni, żyjący najlepszy czas w swoim życiu, młodzi, z planami na przyszłość, z marzeniami. Byli tam. Ich piątka. Zamknięci w tej chwili. Dłoń mu drżała, gdy przejeżdżał wzrokiem po błyszczących oczach patrzących z radością w przyszłość. Przyszłość, której nie mieli nigdy doświadczyć, bo została zabrana im przez jedną złą decyzję. Jego decyzję. Pamiętał, kiedy zrobiono zdjęcie, pamiętał, aż za dobrze, bo w jego umyśle minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni. Tygodni, choć tak naprawdę minęło kilka dekad. Czas i jego postrzeganie to naprawdę dziwne zjawisko. Poczuł dławienie w gardle, gdy przejechał opuszkami palców po twarzach młodych mężczyzn na tle zdezelowanego samochodu. Tęsknił za nimi, tak bardzo, że czuł jakby jego serce po raz kolejny rozdzierało się na strzępy. Jak za każdym razem kiedy to wspomnienie wracało do niego. I był wściekły, wściekły na samego siebie, bo to on wtedy zawalił, to on wtedy był na miejscu Malika – odpowiedzialny za wszystko – i zawalił. W najgorszy możliwy sposób, kiedy wszystko wydawało się iść dobrze, kiedy mięli nadzieję, że tym razem to będzie już ostatni raz. Właśnie tamtego dnia, kilka godzin po wykonaniu zdjęcia, zaprzepaścił wszystko. I znów zaczynali od początku. Biała kartka splamiona wspomnieniami. Bolało.

\- Liam, musisz przestać się tym zadręczać. – Głos Zayna dotarł do niego jak zza grubej szyby, stłumiony i cichy. Ciepła dłoń na ramieniu nie pomagała mu się uspokoić, wciąż czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, ale przynajmniej dawała jakąś iluzję wsparcia. To było za dużo. Jedną sprawą było mieć to wspomnienie i móc odgonić je w każdym momencie, a zupełnie inną widzieć namacalny dowód swojej porażki. – Liam, pozwól temu odejść. Stało się, nie masz już na to wpływu. Kolejny raz nie popełnisz tego błędu, nigdy nie popełniasz dwa razy tego samego. Wiesz o tym. – Słowa chłopaka nie pomagały, bo nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ma rację. Zadręczanie się czymś czego nie mógł zmienić było tylko niedorzeczną stratą czasu i energii.

\- Wiem. – Naprawdę wiedział, że powinien przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego, ale to wciąż było tak świeże. Sącząca się rana zatruwająca wszystko od tygodni. Teoria zawsze była łatwiejsza od praktyki. Ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na dwójce z lewej strony. Jak abstrakcyjne było to, że pseudonim Harry’ego był połączeniem ich imion? Powinien w końcu go spytać dlaczego wybrał właśnie to. Albert i Thomas, z szerokimi uśmiechami i tym nieśmiałym spleceniem dłoni. Byli tacy szczęśliwi i pełni nadziei tamtego dnia, wciąż lekko niepewni, ale optymistyczni, a on to popsuł. – Naprawdę wiem. – Wbił wzrok w błyszczące oczy wyższego chłopaka. Wiedział, że były zielone, tak samo jak teraz chociaż czarno biała fotografia to ukrywała, ale jeszcze do niedawna nie widział w nich tego blasku. Pojawił się dopiero jakiś czas temu, rozwiewając smutek będący integralną częścią bruneta, czymś co towarzyszyło mu zawsze, mimo uśmiechów i głębokich dołeczków. Czaiło się w kącikach ust i oczu. Teraz było go coraz mniej, a wszystko za sprawą Louisa, i nawet jeśli na początku tego nie pojmował, tak teraz wiedział, że nie było lepszej osoby dla Harry’ego. Cieszył się, przychyliłby Styles’owi nieba, gdyby tylko mógł. Im wszystkim. I chociaż wciąż miał wątpliwości i obiekcje, musiał przyznać, że, mimo niekonwencjonalnych metod, Zayn radził sobie naprawdę dobrze. Lepiej niż on sam, co było irytujące, ale jak widać działało. Pozwalał rzeczom po prostu się dziać, ingerując tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał. I kim był Liam, żeby to podważać? Sam miał już swoją szansę, którą zmarnował. Teraz była kolej mulata. – Rób co chcesz Malik, nie będę się więcej wtrącać. Pomogę ci. Zrobimy po twojemu.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – Mulat zabrał zdjęcie z jego dłoni zmuszając aby na niego spojrzał. Liam widział zaskoczenie, prawie szok, i małe błyski radości w tych, tak kiedyś bliskich, oczach i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Jak mały chłopczyk w sklepie z zabawkami, zawsze reagujący tak samo nawet na zawoalowane pochwały. Skinął, zerkając na samego siebie uwiecznionego na fotografii z Malikiem całującym go w policzek i Niallem burzącym mu fryzurę. Tak był pewny. Może właśnie to było wyjście. – Dziękuję. – Miękkie usta na skórze były tylko ulotną chwilą. Ale czuł je jeszcze długo. Nawet wtedy gdy ich piątka ponownie zasiadła do stołu z Anabell, nawet wtedy mrowienie nie znikło.


	21. 21. Sensations

Sobota zaskoczyła Harry‘ego nieznanymi dotąd odczuciami. I wcale nie chodziło o ból głowy i to, że wydawało mu się jakby w ustach miał starego trampka. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do budzenia z objawami kaca – mimo że wciąż nie przepadał za alkoholem w dużych ilościach. Ale powoli i dość opornie zaznajamiał się z syndromem dnia następnego. Co, biorąc pod uwagę, że za kilka dni miał urodziny – dwudzieste trzecie, czy to już starość? – było dobrym wynikiem. Czasem miał wrażenie, że wszystko to, co normalni ludzie przeżywali podczas studiów, on zaczął odkrywać dopiero teraz. Życie towarzyskie, imprezy zakrapiane alkoholem, pozostawanie na nogach do samego rana. Nie wszystko mu się podobało, chociaż z drugiej strony, ten powiew nowości był odświeżający. Urozmaicenie nudnego życia, nie było takie złe.

Jednak kiedy sobotniego poranka wróciła mu świadomość, nie był już tego do końca pewny. Znaczy to jego nowe życie wciąż nie było złe, po prostu inne, ale w momencie, kiedy się obudził na pewno nie było odświeżające, raczej rozgrzewające. Przymknął ponownie powieki, ignorując ból głowy i zatopił się w nowym uczuciu. Coś w jego głowie starało się wydostać na światło dzienne, tłukąc się niemiłosiernie, niczym motyl zamknięty w słoiku, ale po chwili ucichło, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ciepło i lepki, otumaniający i rozgrzewający spokój. Jakby właśnie to było jego miejsce. W tych oplatających go ciasno ramionach, przy gładkiej, gorącej skórze naprzeciw jego własnej, w spokojnym oddechu owiewającym kark i kawałek ramienia i nogach splątanych z drugimi tak, że ciężko było odróżnić, które należą do kogo. Czuł się jak w domu. Znajome i nowe uczucie, wciąż bardziej jednak nowe. Więc skąd wiedział – bo wiedział – że to był jego ulubiony sposób budzenia się?

I to nie tak, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy nowy dzień przywitał go tak blisko Louisa, w końcu dzielili łóżko od kiedy przyjechali. Harry nawet nie upierał się przy spaniu na podłodze, zaproponował to tylko z grzeczności, i Tomlinson mało grzecznie uświadomił go, że był to idiotyczny pomysł. Więc tak, spali w jednym łóżku, pod jedną kołdrą i z dwoma osobnymi poduszkami. I podczas dwóch poprzednich nocy, któryś z nich zawsze emigrował na drugą stronę materaca kończąc przytulonym do tego drugiego. Za pierwszym razem był to Louis, wczoraj to Harry obudził się z głową na piersi szatyna i wyglądało na to, że dziś, po raz kolejny, była kolej starszego chłopaka. Najlepszy w tym wszystkim – i wciąż wprawiało to bruneta w zdziwienie – był fakt, że nie było to dla nich niezręczne. Nie sprawiali, że takie było. Podczas snu nie panowało się nad sobą, więc to nie była wielka sprawa. I to, że Harry kiedyś słyszał, że śpiąc z kimś ważnym chcesz być jak najbliżej tej osoby, nie miało znaczenia. Bo nie miało? Nie wpadł tak głęboko, żeby nawet jego podświadomość wpychała go w ramiona szatyna. Nie wpadł, prawda? Przytulanie się przez przyjaciół nie było niczym dziwnym. Nie było. Tego akurat był pewny.

Ale dziś, dziś ta pozycja, w której się znaleźli była nowa, inna, bardziej intymna. I jak bardzo Harry chciał i próbował zrzucić to na karb wczorajszego opijania wygranej Louisa i Nialla w sądzie, tak nie mógł tego zrobić. Mógł okłamywać samego siebie i wmawiać sobie, że wcale nie był aż tak głęboko w tym wszystkim, i że dziwne sytuacje wcale nie wydają się mieć drugiego dna, ale w tym wypadku nie mógł tego zrobić. To było zbyt naturalne, żeby mogło wyniknąć jako skutek pijaństwa. Nie miał wymówki. I to lepkie uczucie spokoju i ciepło było przyjemne i znajomo-nieznajome. Ale bardziej przyjemne, na czym postanowił się skupić, bo cała reszta zdecydowanie nie była na jego obolałą głowę. Westchnął cicho, ciesząc się otaczającymi go ramionami. To naprawdę było jak powrót do domu po długiej podróży, jakby te ramiona były stworzone do tego by go trzymać. I w żadnym wypadku nie miałby nic przeciwko budzeniu się tak codziennie. Powinien, na wszystkie herbaty świata, powinien budzić się tak każdego dnia swojego życia.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – Zachrypnięty szept tuż przy uchu wyrwał go z rozmyślań, jednocześnie wysyłając w inny wymiar, gdzie to pytanie padało często. Wypowiadane tym samym tonem i wywołujące dokładnie taką samą reakcję. Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na jego ramionach, gdy starał się uspokoić. To wszystko było szalone, a on mimo wszystko pławił się w tym szaleństwie z radością. Dał się wciągać coraz głębiej i głębiej, już dawno przekraczając granice, na której mógł zawrócić.

\- Myślę – mruknął w odpowiedzi, starając się nawet nie drgnąć. Jakby chociaż najmniejszy ruch mógł sprawić, że to wszystko okaże się jedynie snem.

\- To nie zdrowe kochanie.

\- Ale czasem trzeba. – Obrócił się niezgrabnie w stronę chłopaka, dzięki czemu również mógł go owinąć ramionami. Dotyk miękkiej, gorącej skóry był obezwładniający i chyba tylko ból głowy powstrzymywał go od zrobienia czegoś więcej niż gładzenie jej delikatnymi ruchami. Albo to, że szatyn wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, widocznie znajdując się w tym miejscu między jawą, a snem, skoro nie zareagował w żaden sposób na ich bliskość.

-Owszem, ale nie o tak nieludzkiej godzinie, po opijaniu zwycięstwa. I na pewno nie kiedy możemy dalej się tulić i spać. – Czyli jednak nie pozostał obojętny na pozycję w jakiej się znajdowali. Nieruchome do tej pory dłonie na jego plecach zaczęły kopiować ruchy, które wciąż powtarzał na skórze szatyna. I to było przyjemne. Bardzo. Tak bardzo, że z trudem powstrzymał pomruk zadowolenia, ale i tak przysunął się bliżej, chcąc mocniej poczuć ciepło drugiego ciała. – Harry, kochanie, wracaj do spania.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie usnąć. – Znał siebie wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że było to prawie niemożliwe. Ile razy by tego wcześniej nie próbował kończyło się na irytacji trwającej cały dzień. Raz obudzony, nie potrafił ponownie zasnąć. Taki po prostu był. Wolał nawet nie próbować, bo wiedział, że wtedy będzie mógł z góry spisać dzień na straty. Nie, po prostu poleży i popatrzy na śpiącego Louisa. To był bardzo dobry plan. – Ty śpij, jeśli chcesz.

\- Mały uparciuch, gadający bzdury. Jest za wcześnie na bycie obudzonym. Po prostu zamknij oczy i się przytul. Zobaczysz, że to zadziała. Zawsze na ciebie działa. – Louis się nie poddawał, na co Harry wywrócił oczami, wciąż uparcie ignorując wszystkie dziwne rzeczy i napomknięcia, które wydarzyły się w ciągu ostatnich dni. Naprawdę nie miał do tego teraz głowy. A już szczególnie nie mógł się nad tym zastanawiać kiedy został mocno uszczypnięty w bok, przez co pisnął bardzo niemęsko. – No już. I nie wywracaj na mnie oczami kochanie.

Westchnął głęboko i schował twarz w szyi szatyna, pozwalając, żeby mocne ramiona przyciągnęły go jeszcze bliżej, po czym zgodnie z instrukcjami zamknął oczy. Automatycznie zacisnął je mocniej, przysuwając się bliżej ciepła i przyjemnego zapachu, ale to nie działało. Cisza dzwoniła w uszach, irytująca i utrzymująca go świadomym. Kołdra wydawała się zbyt drapiąca, myśli szalały, zapach szatyna odurzał za bardzo aby mógł się wyciszyć i po prostu zasnąć. Zawsze tak było, zbyt dużo bodźców, których nie potrafił zignorować. Już miał się poddać, wywinąć z ciepłych ramion i po prostu przeżyć ten dzień z niedoborem snu, kiedy do jego uszu doleciało ciche mruczenie. Był pewny, że melodia nie mogła być niczym więcej niż zbiorem przypadkowych dźwięków, ale to właśnie sprawiało, że była przyjemna, odprężała, odsuwała bodźce na dalszy plan, pozwalając mu się zrelaksować. Wsłuchując się w mruczenie szatyna usłyszał także równe i mocne bicie jego serca. I te dwa dźwięki, ciepło, poczucie bliskości, to wszystko sprawiło, że nie musiał już zaciskać powiek w marnej próbie zaśnięcia. Odpływał powoli, otoczony zapachem Louisa, jego ramionami, cichym mruczeniem. Ostatnią świadomą myślą było, że to właśnie to, jego miejsce, jego dom.

 

~*~

 

Louis obudził się nagle, zupełnie jakby siłą został wyrwany z krainy snów. Bądź alternatywnej rzeczywistości jak twierdzili niektórzy. W każdym razie nie było to przyjemne, przypominało moment, kiedy budzisz się, bo twoje ciało reaguje na sen i całe się spina. Jak w trakcie spadania, bądź kiedy się potykasz. Bardzo podobne wrażenie, ale był bardziej niż pewny, że żadna z tych rzeczy mu się nie śniła. Powoli i niechętnie otworzył oczy napotykając od razu na burzę loków, blisko, bardzo blisko. I to właśnie wtedy jego ciało dołączyło do umysłu, nagle odczuwając wszystkie bodźce zewnętrzne. A było ich dużo, naprawdę dużo. I mimo że wydawały się znajome, wciąż odrobinę go dezorientowały. Loki zasłaniające mu widok, delikatnie łaskoczące w nos, ciepły oddech na szyi wywołujący dreszcze, ciało przyciśnięte do niego tak, że nie dałoby się włożyć między nich kartki papieru. Bliskość. Spokój. Miękka skóra pod palcami. Zapach jaśminu otulający go delikatnie. Zdecydowanie mógłby budzić się w taki sposób codziennie. Powinien właśnie tak witać każdy kolejny dzień swojego życia. To było jego miejsce, w ramionach Harry’ego, z ramionami owiniętymi wokół bruneta. Dom. Spokój.

Mruknął cicho, czując jak nieruchome do tej pory dłonie, leżące swobodnie na jego plecach, zaczynają kreślić delikatne, prawie nie wyczuwalne wzory. Opuszki palców badające niewielkie obręby skóry zupełnie jakby bały się ją zniszczyć. Wysyłające przyjemne dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Lubił to, nawet bardzo. Zdecydowanie mógłby tak spędzić wieczność, po prostu leżąc i pozwalając dłoniom błądzić w pozornie bezsensownym tańcu. I pewnie nigdy nie miałby dość. Ten chłopak budził w nim uczucia i emocje, o których posiadanie nigdy by się nie podejrzewał, nie doświadczał ich, nie tak intensywnie, więc ich nie znał. Albo po prostu zapomniał i teraz mógł je na nowo odkrywać. To było bardziej prawdopodobne, wydawało się bliższe prawdy, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. Zadrżał, gdy suche usta na ułamek sekundy dotknęły skóry tuż nad obojczykiem, momentalnie wracając myślami na kanapę w Londynie i to jak dużo siły włożył w opanowanie się. Ten chłopak kiedyś go wykończy. I niech Louis spali się w piekle jeśli mu w tym przeszkodzi.

\- Dzień dobry – szepnął, nie mogąc powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, gdy zielone, zaspane oczy patrzyły na niego z tak bliska, po tym jak głowa uniosła się z jego ramienia z cichym pomrukiem. Były niezwykłe, od pierwszego momentu uważał, że było w nich coś magicznego. I tęsknił za nimi w każdej sekundzie kiedy ich nie widział. Były jego uzależnieniem, jego kotwicą, która trzymała go w miejscu. Poza tym zaspany Harry był najbardziej uroczym widokiem jaki miał możliwość oglądać w całym swoim życiu. Czuł, że zaraz się rozpłynie, kiedy dołeczki pojawiły się na zarumienionych od snu policzkach w odpowiedzi na jego przywitanie. – Jednak udało ci się zasnąć.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Oficjalnie zatrudniam cię jako moją prywatną poduszkę.

To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy Louis słyszał poranny głos Harry’ego, ale tak jak za każdym poprzednim razem, musiał przymknąć oczy z przyjemności. To było jak miód na jego uszy. Uwielbiał głębokie tony zabarwione chrypką, teraz znacznie mocniejszą. Uwielbiał. Od zawsze miał do nich słabość, ogromną wręcz. Czasem zastanawiał się czy to nie była jakaś forma fetyszu, bo on naprawdę oceniał ludzi po głosach. Może nie był to najważniejszy element, na który zwracał uwagę, ale zdecydowanie był ważny. A Harry bez wątpienia dysponował najpiękniejszym jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. Wpadł tak cholernie głęboko. I naprawdę miał powoli dość panowania nad sobą, co w pozycji w jakiej się znajdowali było zdecydowanie zbyt trudne.

\- Mogę się na to zgodzić – zaśmiał się cicho, przejeżdżając dłońmi po szerokich placach, zanim odsunął się nieznacznie. – Ale to by znaczyło, że bylibyśmy zmuszeni do zamieszkania razem, albo przynajmniej do spędzania nocy wspólnie. – Chciał wygładzić palcami małą zmarszczkę, która pojawiła się między brwiami bruneta po jego słowach, których sens właśnie do niego dotarł. Nie powinien odzywać się przed poranną kawą. Chociaż była to sama prawda, po prostu nie powinien ot tak rzucać taki zawoalowanych propozycji. Bo tym to było. Propozycją, a raczej cichą nadzieją. Którą powinien zatrzymać dla siebie. Zdecydowanie, odzywanie się bez kawy nie było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Zmuszeni? Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

Luźno rzucone zdanie sprawiło, że Louis zapomniał jak się oddycha. Palnął głupotę i według wszystkich wskazań, Styles powinien wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, bądź cokolwiek innego z szerokiego wachlarza negatywnych reakcji, a zamiast tego stwierdził, że niemiałby nic przeciwko zamieszkaniu z Louisem? Jak niezwykły był ten chłopak? Ile niespodzianek skrywa się w jego wnętrzu? Chciał poznać je wszystkie, odkrywać kawałek po kawałki i składać w całość. Chciał Harry’ego, tego niesamowitego chłopaka, który wydawał mu się bliższy niż jakakolwiek inna istota na ziemi. Chciał go całego tylko dla siebie. Chciał do cholery nazywać go swoim. I nie mógł dłużej czekać. Nie. To właśnie była pora na działanie, na zrobienie kroku, który zmieni wszystko. Na dobre bądź na złe. Wciąż nie mógł być pewny, sygnały mogły być mylące, mógł sobie wszystko wyobrażać, dlatego musiał to sprawdzić. Dość odkładania na później, czas działać. Tylko z głową.

\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór? – Spytał, pomijając milczeniem słowa chłopaka, które dawały mu nadzieję, że to nie były tylko jego pobożne domysły. I które, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, sprawdzi w rzeczywistości. Wizja Harry’ego w jego kuchni o poranku stała się jeszcze wyraźniejsza. Z małym uśmiechem, wywołanym nie tylko przez swoją wyobraźnię, przyglądał się jak chłopak mruży oczy w zamyśleniu. Był uroczy. Zbyt uroczy.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – cicha, powolna odpowiedź, jakby dokładnie zastanawiał się nad każym słowem, było wystarczająca dla Louisa. Znaczyła, że nawet jeśli jakieś plany istniały, to nie były na tyle ważne by o nich pamiętać. Dobrze.

\- To już masz – powiedział pewnie, uśmiechając się szerzej na niezrozumienie w zielonych oczach i kolejne zmarszczenie brwi. Jak widać nie tylko on miał problemy z logicznym myśleniem zaraz po obudzeniu. To nawet lepiej, element zaskoczenia będzie dobry dla planu Louisa, który powoli się kształtował. – Nie wysilaj swojej ślicznej główki, Bambi. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. – Posłał chłopakowi cwany uśmiech zanim wyplątał się z jego ramion i stanął na chłodnej podłodze. – A teraz wstajemy i idziemy coś zjeść.

\- Wolałbym się jeszcze poprzytulać. Wracaj tu! – Mało brakowało, żeby Louis uległ proszącemu spojrzeniu i wrócił do łóżka. Był tylko człowiekiem, a zaspany Harry proszący o przytulanie był czymś czemu trudno było odmówić. Jednak gdy już prawie się poddał, brunet powiedział coś, co momentalnie zatrzymało go w miejscu, a czerwona lampka, obecna od wielu, wielu, dni rozbłysła mocnym światłem. Cholernie mocnym światłem w towarzystwie wyjącego głośno alarmu. – Poza tym nie jestem głodny.

\- Harry… - zaczął przysiadając na posłaniu i z uwagą badając twarz chłopaka, który wydawał się zaskoczony zmianą postawy i poważnym tonem. Cóż, Louis mógł ignorować wiele rzeczy, mógł odkładać je na później, ale w końcu przychodził taki moment, kiedy nie mógł dłużej milczeć. I wcale nie chodziło o alarm wciąż brzęczący w jego głowie, bo ten był irytujący tylko ze względu na lekkiego kaca, który właśnie się pojawił. Nie. Jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki milion małych rzeczy ułożyło się w logiczną całość, która wcale mu się nie podobała. Owszem, zauważał je wszystkie już wcześniej, ale tak naprawdę nie chciał widzieć co oznaczają. Negacja, która się skończyła właśnie w tym momencie. Być może tym razem obudził się w porę. – Harry, kochanie, z jakiegokolwiek powodu to robisz, musisz przestać.

\- Co? Louis o co ci chodzi? Co robię? – Szatyn wiedział, że autentyczne zdziwienie w oczach chłopaka nie było udawane. Po prostu to wiedział, co dawało mu nadzieję, że być może nie było jeszcze tak źle, jak mogło być. Skoro to wciąż było nieświadome działanie, skoro Harry nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, przynajmniej nie do końca, powinno być łatwiej to wszystko powstrzymać. Prawda? Nie będą o krok od tragedii tak jak kiedyś. I na wszystkie kawy świata, naprawdę nie wiedział, skąd miał świadomość tego co mogło się stać. Jego twarz musiał wyrażać jego myśli, bo Harry odezwał się cicho, naprawdę brzmiąc na zmartwionego. – Martwisz mnie.

\- To nic, po prostu jedna z tych myśli do dopisania do listy dziwnych i bez logicznego wytłumaczenia. Ale teraz nie o to chodzi, to może poczekać. Harry, może nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy i może nie robisz tego do końca świadomie, co ja mówię, widać, że nie wiesz o co mi chodzi. Ale jednak to robisz. I musimy z tym skończyć. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby to trwało choć chwilę dłużej. Rozumiesz, nie mogę.

-Ale o co chodzi, Louis?

\- Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? Jadłeś, nie skubałeś, bądź udawałeś, że to robisz? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie uważnie obserwując jak na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się zrozumienie i coś na kształt złości. Całkowicie to rozumiał. Jedną rzeczą było robienie czegoś nieświadomie, a zupełnie inną gdy ktoś wytykał ci, że to robisz.

\- Nie głodzę się! – Oburzył się Harry, zupełnie tak jak Louis przewidywał. Negacja. To nie było dobre. Powinien zorientować się wcześniej, cholera, dlaczego rozpraszały go inne rzeczy.

\- Wiem, że tego nie robisz, a przynajmniej nie całkowicie świadomie. – Poprawił się na posłaniu, wykorzystując te kilka sekund na to, aby przemyśleć jak powinien zadziałać. Wiedział, że musi być ostrożny, nie może naciskać za bardzo, ale jednocześnie nie pozostawić ani jednej luki, którą chłopak mógłby wykorzystać do ucieczki bądź negacji. Posłał mu mały uśmiech, starając się przekazać, że wcale nie ma złych zamiarów. Harry wciąż wyglądał na zirytowanego, kiedy Louis odezwał się po raz kolejny, próbując nadać swojemu głosowi ciepły, delikatny ton. – Kochanie, jesz zdecydowanie za mało i za rzadko. Nie zaprzeczaj, proszę cię, bo jestem bardziej niż pewny, że od wczorajszego poranka miałeś w ustach jedynie herbatę i kilka marnych przekąsek z wieczora. No i alkohol. I to nie tak, że cokolwiek ci wypominam, bo tego nie robię. Nie będę też cię do niczego zmuszał, bo to twoje życie i zdrowie, ale po prostu się martwię i nie mogę siedzieć cicho widząc jak powoli kroczysz ku tragedii. – Westchnął głęboko, kiedy jego głos się nie załamał. Udało mu się utrzymać łagodny ton, co było sukcesem. Problemy żywieniowe nie były łatwym i przyjemnym tematem, nigdy takim nie będą. Teraz mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego gadka wywoła jakiś efekt. Jeśli nie, zaprzeczając temu co wcześniej powiedział, zmusi bruneta do jedzenia. Ba, jeśli będzie trzeba będzie go karmić siłą.

\- Może… - Obserwował jak Harry przygryza wargę i naprawdę nie powinien reagować na tak mały gest, a już na pewno nie w tym momencie, ale był tylko człowiekiem. Słabym człowiekiem, który wpadł po uszy. – Może masz trochę racji. Czasem po prostu nie czuję głodu i nie jestem wtedy w stanie przełknąć niczego poza herbatą. I wiem, że to nie jest dobre, nie jestem idiotą.

\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Owszem, zdarzyło ci się kilka razy.

\- Ale nie w tym kontekście, ty głupku. Wiem, że nie jesteś idiotą i wiem, że nie robisz, tego specjalnie. Ale… - zaciął się, patrząc intensywnie w zielone oczy.

\- Ale się martwisz. – Louis skinął głową w niemym potwierdzeniu, nie czując potrzeby powtarzania tego po raz kolejny. Cała jego postawa aż krzyczała troską i zmartwieniem. Nie mógł być bardziej oczywisty. Przyglądał się bez słowa jak brunet opuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie, bawiące się nerwowo materiałem poszewki. – Nie chcę, żebyś się martwił. – Zabrzmiało to tak uroczo, że z trudem powstrzymał się przed czułym śmiechem.

\- I tak będę – chciał dodać, że tak właśnie postępują przyjaciele, ale w porę ugryzł się w język, bo to nie była by prawda. Louis nie chciał być postrzegany jako tylko przyjaciel, już nie. Zdecydowanie nie. A nie dodawanie powodów na takie myślenie było ku temu dużym krokiem. – Nie patrz tak na mnie! – Zaśmiał się widząc powątpiewające spojrzenie, które posłał mu chłopak. Zbyt uroczy z burzą rozczochranych loków. – Po prostu przyjmij do wiadomości, że zawsze będę się martwić o wszystko co związane będzie z tobą.

\- Chyba mogę z tym żyć. – Dołeczki zadrgały na policzkach i był to dobry znak, a przynajmniej szatyn miał taką nadzieję. Cholera, nie chciał, żeby kiedykolwiek znikały. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś musiał się martwić o coś na co mam wpływ.

\- A to jakaś różnica? Wciąż dotyczy ciebie?

\- Nie przerywaj mi. I tak, to jest różnica, ośle. – Harry wywrócił oczami, na co Louis trzepnął go lekko w ramie. – Postaram się zadbać o temat jedzenia, żebyś nie musiał się martwić.

\- Nie kochanie. Nie rób tego dla mnie. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, zrób to dla siebie. To w końcu twoje życie. – Miał wrażenie, że Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, przerwać mu, ale w efekcie końcowym tego nie zrobił, zamykając usta i ponownie zagryzając wargę. Przeszywał go przez chwilę dziwnym spojrzeniem, intensywnym, znajomym. Lubił je, chociaż nie wiedział co oznaczało. – Więc co? Idziemy na śniadanio-obiad? – Rzucił, podnosząc się z łóżka i podchodząc do szafy w poszukiwaniu dresów dla siebie i dla wciąż znajdującego się pod kołdrą chłopaka.

\- Tak chodźmy. Ale Louis… - Głos Harry’ego zabrzmiał za nim, więc spojrzał na niego przez ramię widząc, że w końcu postanowił się podnieść. I cholera jasna, ten chłopak był istnym dziełem sztuki. I Louis się ślinił, naprawdę się ślinił, badając wzrokiem łagodne krzywizny ciała przed nim. Musiał się opanować. Musiał, bo jego problem stawał się coraz trudniejszy do ukrycia. Dlatego w przypływie geniuszu rzucił w chłopaka jedną parą dresowych spodni, szybko wciągając na siebie drugą. Odrobinę lepiej. Styles patrzył na niego przez chwilę z cwanym uśmieszkiem wykrzywiającym usta, zanim również się ubrał i kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. – Jeśli chociaż spróbujesz wpychać we mnie jedzenie to obiecuję, że cię zwiążę i będę wlewać w ciebie hektolitry herbaty.

\- Co… To… Jesteś… To… To jest groźba!

\- Czuj się ostrzeżony.

 

~*~

Telefon wciąż wibrował od połączeń i wiadomości, które pojawiały się bez przerwy przez ostatnie godziny. Czytał wszystkie do pewnego momentu, każde słowo, i był pewny, że Tomlinson go zabije jak tylko się zobaczą. Cóż, z tego co zrozumiał popsuł mu plan na randkę z Harrym, przez co przez chwilę poczuł się źle i miał ochotę wrócić, po czym równie szybko odrzucił tą myśl. Ignorował kolejne wibracje, ciesząc się, ze wyciszył dźwięki, dzięki czemu nic nie mąciło ciszy. Jednak jego przyjaciele mogliby w końcu zrozumieć, że nie odpisze, ani nie odbierze, nie ważne z jaką częstotliwością będą go bombardować. Po prostu nie. Nie miał na to ochoty i nie wyłączył urządzenia jedynie po to, żeby nie martwić ich bardziej niż teraz. O ile było to możliwe. Cisza tego konkretnego zakątka plaży bardzo mu odpowiadała, a że znajdował się pod starym pomostem, to prawdopodobieństwo towarzystwa było bliskie zeru. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zapuszczał się w to miejsce, o czym mogły świadczyć puste, wyglądające na bardzo stare, butelki po whisky. I całe szczęście, bo naprawdę potrzebował pobyć sam ze sobą, po małym załamaniu, które przeszedł, gdy Anabell po raz kolejny pomyliła jego imię.

Oparł brodę na zgiętych kolanach, wpatrując się w ciemną wodę. Prawie jej nie widział, noc szybko przykryła świat, a do miejsca, w którym siedział, światła miasta praktycznie nie docierały. Wrócił myślami do momentu, w którym kobieta użyła imienia Nico w stosunku do niego i dalej nie rozumiał dlaczego zareagował w taki, a nie inny sposób. To nie tak, że nie był przyzwyczajony do tych dziwnych zmian, które wprowadzała praktycznie nieświadomie, bo był, jednak tym razem, kiedy akurat to imię padło z ust kobiety coś w nim pękło. Nie do końca co prawda, ale wystarczająco mocno, żeby zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i po prostu wyszedł. Po prostu nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Od kilku tygodni zmagał się z wrażeniem, że żyje nie swoim życiem, że obserwuje wszystko z widowni, nie mając wpływu na wydarzenia. A potem przychodziły te momenty, kiedy naprawdę brał w nich udział, ale nie był sobą, był kimś innym, był Nico. Kimkolwiek ten człowiek był. Mieszało mu się w głowie, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej i naprawdę czuł się jak tykająca bomba z zepsutym zapalnikiem. Nie wiedział kiedy wybuchnie, ale wiedział, że to zrobi. Jeszcze nie teraz, chociaż gdyby nie wyszedł pewnie tak by się stało.

Westchnął głęboko, nie odrywając spojrzenia od szumiącego oceanu, łagodnie obijającego się o belki pomostu. Naiwnie czekał na wyjaśnienie, jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, która mogłaby mu pomóc zrozumieć co się z nim działo. Kim był? Czym było to co widział w swojej głowie z każdym dniem coraz wyraźniej? Bo na pewno nie było to jego życie i na pewno nie był tylko Niallem Horanem. Co było absurdalne, ale nawet jego analityczny umysł, który do tej pory nigdy go nie zawiódł, w końcu się poddał, nie potrafiąc rozwiązać tej zagadki. To co widział, to co nie pozwalało mu spać i zmuszało do odcinania się od innych ludzi i włóczenia bez celu po ulicach, to nie należało do niego. Momenty kiedy czuł się odcięty, kiedy oglądał wszystko z perspektywy widza nie były jego życiem. Należały do Nico. Był moment kiedy myślał, że ma rozdwojenie jaźni, ale po analizie wszystkich dostępnych materiałów, poza tymi dziwnymi epizodami, nie miał żadnych innych symptomów. Nie było niczego w żadnej z książek, które przeczytał, co pomogłoby mu wyjaśnić co się z nim do cholery dzieje. Irytujące.

\- Może po prostu zwariowałem – mruknął, po raz pierwszy pozwalając sobie na wypowiedzenie kołaczącej się po głowie myśli na głos. To też było mało prawdopodobne, w jego rodzinie nie było żadnych przypadków chorób psychicznych, nie miał też żadnego znaczącego urazu, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że jego umysł mógł przestać działać poprawnie, ot tak, po prostu. – Jestem zwyczajnie szalony.

\- Skoro gadasz sam do siebie, siedząc pod jakimś obskurnym pomostem w środku nocy, to całkiem możliwe. Podobno to jeden z pierwszych objawów.

Wzdrygnął się, wydając z siebie cichy pisk, gdy dotarły do niego ciche słowa i w pierwszym odruch chciał się zerwać na równe nogi i po prostu uciec, bo do cholery, ktokolwiek mówiący do niego w ciemności, pod pomostem na przysłowiowym zadupiu, nie mógł mieć dobrych zamiarów. A Niall mimo swojego szaleństwa chciał jeszcze żyć. Panika zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiło, gdy w końcu dopasował cichy śmiech do osoby. Pojawiło się za to zrezygnowanie podszyte irytacją. Mógł się tego spodziewać. To przecież było oczywiste, że właśnie on prędzej czy później go znajdzie. Malik zdecydowanie był człowiekiem, który wiedział więcej niż inni.

\- Nie strasz mnie idioto, prawie zszedłem na zawał. Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mnie szukać? – Pytanie wyrwało mu się zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Wiedział, że to było bezcelowe, po prostu jego umysł jakimś cudem doszedł do wniosku, że być może mulat mógłby mu pomóc zrozumieć. W sumie, powinien się z tym problemem zgłosić do kogokolwiek jak tylko zaczął przybierać na sile, ale był zbyt uparty, zbyt pewny, że sobie poradzi. Właśnie widział jak sobie radził. Wybornie wręcz.

\- Gdybyś nie gadał do siebie i nie znikał jak głupi, nie odbierając telefonów, nie musiałbym cię straszyć. Należało ci się. Liam odchodzi od zmysłów. Podobnie Louis i Harry. Chociaż ten pierwszy waha się między strachem a wściekłością. – Niall poczuł ciepło drugiego ciała obok siebie, a po chwili miękki materiał opadł na jego ramiona. – Może jesteśmy w Miami, ale jest luty do cholery. Jeszcze tego brakuje, żebyś się przeziębił.

\- Jakiś ty się opiekuńczy nagle zrobił – sarknął w odpowiedzi, ale mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się lekko. To było znajome, Zayn omijający pytania był czymś stałym i niezmiennym, a sama jego obecność odrobinę uspokajała jego myśli. Jedyne co było nowe i zastanawiające, to irytacja wciąż drgająca pod skórą i ukierunkowana na siedzącego obok chłopaka.

\- Nie nagle, Horan. Nie nagle.

\- Cokolwiek. – Po raz kolejny zapatrzył się w ciemną wodę czując jedynie spokój i iskry złości. Ten spokój był czymś, czego przez tygodnie nie doświadczył. Oddychał głęboko będąc spokojniejszym, bardziej na miejscu, sobą, niż od dłuższego czasu. Może to przyznanie się na głos do szaleństwa, a może to milcząca obecność Malika. Nie wiedział, ale coś sprawiło, że jego myśli znów były jasne, mgła i dziwne wrażenia odeszły. Miał nadzieję, że ten stan będzie trwać. Chociaż coś mówiło mu, że nie powinien się łudzić.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem co was ciągnie do tego pomostu. – Ciche parsknięcie Zayna i brzęk uderzonej butem butelki przerwało ciszę. Konwersacyjny ton, różny od tego zazwyczaj tajemniczego, był czymś co zaciekawiło Nialla. Już raz go słyszał, wtedy, gdy Louis zdenerwował się na niego z niby-włamanie do mieszkania. Wtedy, kiedy zostali sami, w którymś momencie rozmowy Malik zaczął mówić dokładnie w ten sam sposób, jakby nie do końca był świadomy tego, że wypowiada myśli na głos. Niall był prawie pewny, że dokładnie to samo działo się teraz, dlatego pozostał cicho, chcąc wyłapać jak najwięcej informacji. – Zawsze gdy coś się dzieje, coś was przerasta, znikacie bez słowa w poszukiwaniu ciemnego, opuszczonego miejsca nad wodą. Gaj oliwny nad Tybrem za miastem, wejście do katakumb przy Sekwanie, przystań naprzeciw Tower w Londynie, ten spróchniały pomost. Zawsze trzeba was było szukać w takich miejscach, i jeśli ty chociaż siedziałeś spokojnie, to Tomlinson zazwyczaj znajdował się w stanie skrajnej nieważkości. Głupie dzieciaki uciekające od problemów. Powinniście się nauczyć, że to nie jest żadne rozwiązanie. – Mulat zamilkł, ale Niall ledwo zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Jego myśli znów zaczęły szaleńczy wyścig, dziwne sceny na nowo odżyły przed jego oczami i naprawdę miał dość. Spokój zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wątły ślad. Czy to mogło się skończyć? – Wracamy, czy chcesz jeszcze bardziej przesiąknąć smrodem zgnilizny?

\- Ja – zawahał się. Miał okazję, najlepszą z możliwych, żeby podzielić się z kimś tym, co go męczyło, zdjąć odrobinę ciężaru z ramion. Mógł to zrobić, ale coś go blokowało. Nie, sam się blokował. Potrafił sam sobie z tym poradzić, a jeśli nie to najwyżej zwariuje. Mała strata. – Tak wracajmy.

Podnieśli się bez słowa i w ciszy wyszli na oświetloną część plaży, wcześniej przedzierając się przez zarośla. Niall znów zniknął błądząc myślami. Może gdyby był bardziej uważny, zauważyłby, że idący krok za nim Zayn uśmiecha się ponuro. 


	22. 22. Shooting stars

Louis chyba po raz pierwszy obudził się przed budzikiem, a co za tym idzie przed Harrym i był bardzo z tego bardzo zadowolony. Delikatnie wywinął się z ciasnych objęć chłopaka, który czasem zmieniał się w przerośniętą wersję koali i będąc zapobiegawczym wyłączył wszystkie alarmy w swoim i Stylesa telefonie. Każda dodatkowa minuta była na wagę złota, i zdawał sobie sprawę, że miał naprawdę niewiele czasu zanim chłopak wróci z krainy snów. A musiały być przyjemne, bo twarz bruneta wykrzywiona była w małym uśmiechu. Rzucił mu ostatnie rozczulone spojrzenie po czym wyszedł z sypialni, zamykając cicho drzwi i potruchtał do kuchni, żeby wcielić w życie swój plan. I co z tego, że miał zamiar skopiować to, co Harry zrobił dla niego w jego własne urodziny? Liczył się gest, a Louis był zdeterminowany, żeby uczynić ten dzień wyjątkowym od samego początku. A śniadanie do łóżka było czymś wyjątkowym przynajmniej w jego wypadku, bo jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, że to właśnie on je przygotowywał. Dla nikogo. Nigdy. Ale dzisiaj, dla tego chłopaka był w stanie zrobić wszystko. I miał plan. Od kilku dni aż skręcało go, żeby wprowadzić go w życie, ale po sobotnim niewypale, postanowił poczekać do urodzin Harry’ego. Tandetne, ale powoli przyzwyczajał się do zmiany w ciepłą kluchę.

\- A co ty pokrako robisz tak wcześnie na nogach? – Głos Anabell wyrwał go z kontemplowania zawartości lodówki i w cale nie był zaskoczony widząc ją w drzwiach, całkowicie ubraną i rozbudzoną. Zawsze była pierwsza na nogach i, choć było to nieprawdopodobne, kładła się ostatnia. Zupełnie jakby chciała mieć na nich wszystkich oko. Albo miało to coś wspólnego z jej wiekiem, ale za bardzo lubił swoje życie, żeby cokolwiek na ten temat napomknąć. – I ważniejsze, czemu jeszcze nie dossałeś się do ekspresu i kawy?

\- Chcę przygotować Harry’emu śniadanie do łóżka, nie mam czasu na kawę – mruknął w końcu decydując się na przygotowanie naleśników, bo tego nie mógł popsuć.

\- Koniec świata! Nie dość, że nie pije kawy to jeszcze zamierza gotować! – Być może w normalnych okolicznościach zaśmiałby się z przerysowanego zdziwienia kobiety, ale nie miał na to czasu. Zegar tykał, a on starał się ogarnąć czy ma wszystko co było potrzebne. Co wcale nie było takie łatwe, bo jego umysł postanowił akurat w tym momencie przestać współpracować, przez co czuł się jak dziecko we mgle. 

\- Zamiast się nabijać mogłabyś mi pomóc – jęknął kiedy masa, którą z zapałem mieszał wciąż nie miała odpowiedniej konsystencji. Była zbyt lejąca, a on naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego, co dodatkowo go irytowało, bo poważnie, naleśniki były dziecinnie prostym daniem. A przynajmniej powinny takim być. Powinien pozostać przy kanapkach. Albo płatkach z mlekiem. Z tym na pewno miałby mniej problemów. Zachciało mu się być romantycznym, cholera jasna. – Dziś są jego urodziny i chcę, żeby od samego początku były wyjątkowe. Ana miej serce! – Odrzucił trzepaczkę zrezygnowany i spojrzał błagalnie na kobietę. Korona mu z głowy nie spadnie jeśli poprosi o pomoc. Co najwyżej lekko się obsunie. 

\- Trzeba było tak od razu. Odsuń się gówniarzu, nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś zepsuł mojemu Albe… Harry’emu ten dzień. – Nie oponował, kiedy staruszka odepchnęła go od miski i kilkoma ruchami naprawiła małą katastrofę, którą zdążył stworzyć. Miał ochotę walnąć się w głowę, bo oczywiście, że zapomniał o mące. Ze wszystkich składników. Naprawdę nie było z nim dobrze, a od soboty wręcz tragicznie. Nawet nie zaprzątał sobie głowy pomyłką kobiety, nie miał na to czasu ani siły. – A tak swoją drogą, moglibyście się w końcu zejść, bo to napięcie między wami jest przytłaczające. Serio Louis ile można czekać? Weź się w garść dzieciaku.

\- Wkrótce – mruknął uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy przejmował od kobiety miskę z masą o idealnej konsystencji. Woda na herbatę już się gotowała, patelnia nagrzewała, a on naprawdę nie mógł powstrzymać się od powtarzania w głowie pobożnych życzeń, żeby wszystko dziś się udało.

\- Widzę, że wracasz do swoich starych przyzwyczajeń. Nigdy nie lubiłam, gdy tak mówiłeś.

Zignorował po raz kolejny fakt, że nigdy, od kiedy zna Anabel, nie odpowiedział jej w taki sposób i zajął się smażeniem zdecydowanie dalekich od ideału naleśników. Priorytety. Harry i uszczęśliwianie go było ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Tak naprawdę wszystko inne schodziło na dalszy plan, kiedy tylko Harry pojawiał się na horyzoncie. Odrobinę przerażające, jednak z drugiej strony czuł się z tym dobrze. Jakby to było zupełnie normalne, jakby jego życiowym zadaniem było ciągłe sprawianie, że brunet był szczęśliwy. Uśmiechnął się, pozostając w ciszy i po prostu smażąc naleśniki, żeby później ułożyć je na talerzu w zgrabną kupkę. 

\- Cholera – mruknął patrząc na przygotowaną tacę, która dzięki uprzejmości Anabell wypełniona była dodatkami do jego idealnie nieidealnych placuszków, ale czegoś wciąż na niej brakowało. Jakiś element, a raczej jego nieobecność, burzyła całą kompozycję i oczywiście, że mógł to po prostu zignorować, ale to chodziło o Harry’ego, o wywołanie uśmiechu na jego twarzy. Musiało być perfekcyjnie. Rozglądał się po kuchni w nadziei, że uda mu się znaleźć to, czego potrzebował. Co było trudne, kiedy kobieta jawnie z niego kpiła śmiejąc się pod nosem. Okropna. W końcu, kiedy był już o krok od rezygnacji, jego wzrok padł na bukiet białych kwiatów i nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać przez sekundę. Jeden szybko znalazł się pomiędzy talerzami i kubkami dopełniając wygląd tacy. – Teraz jest idealnie.

Wyszedł z kuchni ostrożnie, odprowadzany przez głośniejszy śmiech staruszki, który zignorował, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na doniesieniu wszystkiego w jednym kawałku. Wraz z każdym krokiem zbliżającym go do sypialni zaczynał jeszcze bardziej wariować. Perspektywa zostania wyśmianym była straszna, chociaż tak naprawdę bardzo nieprawdopodobna. Harry był zbyt miły, by w tak bezpośredni sposób nie docenić jego starań. Chociaż całkiem możliwe było pojawienie się kilku ironicznych komentarzy. Ta przerośnięta żyrafa wbrew pozorom miała ostry język. I Louis to uwielbiał. Naprawdę. Każda strona Harry’ego, którą odkrywał sprawiała, że wpadał coraz głębiej i głębiej nie mając nic przeciwko. Nic a nic.

Z małymi problemami udało mu się otworzyć drzwi do pomieszczenia nie upuszczając przy tym niczego i odstawić tacę na komodę. Przez chwilę poprawiał ułożenie naczyń, zanim w ogóle podniósł wzrok, żeby sprawdzić czy brunet wciąż spał. Szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło, bo wyglądało na to, że chłopak w dalszym ciągu przebywał w krainie snów. Chociaż sądząc po lekko niezadowolonej minie i emigracji na jego stronę łóżka - urocze - nie pozostanie tam długo. Pozwolił sobie na obserwowanie jak promienie słońca załamują się na gładkiej skórze, wydobywając na wierzch wszystkie jej załamania i sprawiając, że delikatny złoty kolor, którym się pokryła przez te kilka dni kontrastował z bielą pościeli. Włosy rozrzucone na poduszce i otwarte usta, z których uciekały spokojne oddechy. Ciężko było mu oderwać od tego wzrok. Harry był dziełem sztuki i Louis naprawdę nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że rysował go tak często. Mógłby spędzić na tym całe swoje życie. Zdecydowanie. Teraz jednak zapisał tylko mentalne zdjęcie tego momentu, ciesząc się, że jego pamięć jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła, po czym usiadł przy chłopaku, delikatnie wplatając dłoń w miękkie kosmyki. To nie było to co chciał zrobić, to nie był jego sposób na budzenie Harry’ego, ale póki co było to jedyne, na co mógł sobie pozwolić. Wciąż byli tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Kochanie, pora wstawać – mruknął, widząc jak powieki mężczyzny zaczynają drgać, zwiastując jego powrót do rzeczywistości.

\- Nie chcę. – Cichy pomruk poruszył coś we wnętrzu szatyna, Harry brzmiał jak mały chłopczyk, bezbronna istota, którą trzeba było chronić. I Louis wiedział, że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Przyjąłby każde śmiertelne cięcie mieczem, nawet tysiąc razy, byleby tylko ochronić bruneta. I zrobiłby to bez wahania. 

\- Zrobiłem ci śniadanie – szepnął, czując gulę w gardle, która pojawiła się z nieznanego powodu. Chociaż, może to przez ten ogrom uczuć, które go zalały gdy pomyślał o poświęceniu siebie, aby budzący się właśnie chłopak mógł żyć? Wśród nich królowała pewność, której nie rozumiał, ale wydawała się czymś dobrym. Takim na miejscu. 

\- Kłamiesz. Nie czuję swądu spalenizny, nie słyszę syren straży pożarnej, Anabell nie krzyczy. Nie gotowałeś. – Mały, złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywił usta Stylesa po tych słowach.

\- Nie jestem aż tak złym kucharzem! – Oburzył się na ten jawny przytyk, jednak nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć kiedy zielone zaspane oczy spotkały się z tymi jego i kiedy wraz z cichym chichotem pojawiły się w nich złośliwe błyski. Zdecydowanie dałby się za to zabić ponownie.

\- Nie jesteś – potwierdził chłopak przeciągając się i rozglądając po pokoju, po chwili dostrzegając tacę. – Naprawdę zrobiłeś śniadanie?

\- Oczywiście – prychnął Louis wstając, by po chwili wrócić na posłanie z przygotowanym przez siebie posiłkiem. – W końcu urodziny ma się tylko raz w roku. Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie.

\- Biały goździk. – Tomlinson wcale się nie zdziwił, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył Styles był kwiat. Przyglądał się jak podnosi go ostrożnie do nosa i zaciąga się delikatnym zapachem i niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli nie była to jedna z najbardziej uroczych rzeczy jakie widział. I dziwnym trafem cała lista takich momentów wypełniona była imieniem Harry’ego. Ciekawe dlaczego? Sprawdzi później znaczenie tego kwiatu, bo miał wrażenie, błysk w zielonych oczach tylko go w tym utwierdził, że musiało być ważne. Czyżby przez przypadek, bo jak kawę kochał nie miał pojęcia jak nazywał się ten kwiat jeszcze kilka sekund temu, złożył jakąś deklarację? Naprawdę powinien się zastanawiać nad takimi rzeczami, bo teraz znów dopadła go lekka panika. – Ale jedzenia jest zdecydowanie za dużo…

\- Bo to śniadanie dla dwójki, Bambi. Pamiętam twoje ostrzeżenie. – Wywrócił oczami sięgając po kubek z kawą i chowając za nim uśmiech. Taki przewidywalny. Zignorował prychnięcie uważnie obserwując długie palce przebiegające po zielonej łodydze i białych płatkach. Było w tym coś hipnotyzującego, tak bardzo, że odleciał na kilka minut, wracając dopiero gdy kawałek naleśnika został mu podsunięty pod nos. Nie oponował, wiedział, że nie miało to sensu. Kiedy w końcu przełknął, szturchnął zakryte kołdrą kolano bruneta, zdobywając jego uwagę. – Porywam cię dziś wieczorem. Wiem, że umawialiśmy się na świętowanie w weekend, ale w sobotę nam nie wyszło, więc przeniosłem ten plan na dziś. I zaręczam ci, że choćby skały srały, ziemię zaatakowały hordy kosmitów, albo któryś z naszych przyjaciół znów odwaliłby dziwną akcję, to i tak zabiorę cię na randkę. Masz to jak w banku. A teraz jedzmy, bo o ile się nie mylę niedługo zaczynasz wykład.

~*~

Liam siedział na kanapie w mieszkaniu Louisa ciesząc się wolną chwilą. Ten wyjazd, trwający póki co zaledwie tydzień, już dawał mu w kość i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jakiego powodu. Nie dość, że szukanie nowego wydawnictwa dla Stylesa było bardzo absorbującym zajęciem, to dodatkowo, ten kłopotliwy człowiek chciał wciąż utrzymać swoje dorywcze zajęcie w tajemnicy przed resztą ferajny. I Liam to rozumiał, w jakimś stopniu, co wcale nie znaczyło, że był z tego zadowolony. Chociaż świadomość, że wie o czymś, o czym Malik nie miał pojęcia, była budująca i naprawdę musiał się starać, żeby złośliwy uśmiech nie pojawiał się na jego twarzy za często. I dodatkowo udało im się wspólnie z Harrym znaleźć idealny sposób, żeby jego małe sesje pisania nie zostały zauważone. Może więc jednak ten wyjazd nie był taki zły, a Liam po prostu wyolbrzymiał? Ale zmęczenie psychiczne było prawdziwe, osiadło na barkach niczym ciężki szal i powoli spychało go coraz bardziej w stronę ziemi. Dlatego cieszył się spokojem, który go otaczał i cichą muzyką mieszającą się z dźwiękami dochodzącymi z kuchni w której urzędowała Anabell. Mieszkanie Tomlinsona miało w sobie coś co wpływało na niego kojąco, i co było dziwne dokładnie takie samo wrażenie miał w domu na Notting Hill. 

Westchnął głęboko, gdy poduszki obok ugięły się pod nowym ciężarem, a ciche chrupanie dotarło do jego uszu. Postanowił to zignorować, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej się dobijać. Ta cała sytuacja wysysała z niego energię niczym wampir, energetyczny wampir w karmelowej skórze, który wcale nie był wampirem. Naprawdę powinien w jakiś sposób się uspokoić. Wciąż jednak miał wrażenie, że za chwilę się obudzi i to wszystko okaże się tylko snem, że nie będzie musiał po raz kolejny tego przeżywać, że nie było porażek i wszystko poszło dobrze za drugim razem. Niestety, były to tylko płonne nadzieje. Przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o zagłówek i skupiając się na cichej muzyce sączącej się z głośników. To powinno pomóc, ale niestety tak nie było. Zamiast tego jego umysł postanowił wsłuchiwać się w tłuczenie garnków z kuchni i ciche pomrukiwania. Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta pomarszczona kobieta, była tą samą osobą, która wciąż na nowo stawała mu przed oczami, tą samą, której życzenia dobrej podróży ciągle brzmiały mu w uszach, zupełnie jakby to było wczoraj. Wciąż ją widział, tak młodą, pełną życia, radosną i o mądrych czekoladowych oczach, które prześwietlały człowieka niczym skaner. Nie zmieniły się, dalej miały w sobie ten charakterystyczny błysk, w dalszym ciągu czuł się pod jej spojrzeniem zupełnie nagi, ale cała reszta poddała się działaniu czasu. Czasu, który dla niego się zatrzymał, po czym ruszył z kopyta, ale z kilkudziesięcioletnim przeskokiem. Mimo wszystkich razy kiedy tak się działo, ten był bardziej dezorientujący. Przez jej obecność. To się nigdy nie zdarzyło, nigdy ponownie nie spotkali kogoś, kto ich znał. Prawdopodobieństwo było zbyt małe. Ale jak widać życie lubiło płatać niespodzianki.

Trzask zamykanych drzwi wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Spojrzał na zegarek na ręce, chcąc się upewnić, że nie przegapił pory powrotu Harry’ego, miał w końcu dla niego dość interesujące wieści, ale nie, wciąż brakowało kilku godzin. Louisa również nie było, wybył wraz ze Styles’em, do tej pory się nie pojawiając. Liam nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na determinację widoczną w niebieskich oczach tego ranka. To było dobre i nawet Malik chrupiący nieprzerwanie ciastka nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Przynajmniej w tym się zgadzali. Cała reszta była powodem ciągłych sprzeczek, które wydawały się nieodłączną częścią ich relacji. Tłuczenie garnków w kuchni utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że była tylko jedna osoba, która mogła opuścić mieszkanie.

\- Niall? – Zapytał cicho, poprawiając poduszkę za plecami i ponownie zamykajc oczy. Może to pomoże w przeprowadzeniu w miarę normalnej rozmowy z Malikiem.

\- Tak. Znowu. 

\- Zdarza mu się to coraz częściej – westchnął cicho, doskonale wiedząc co to oznaczało. Każdy z nich miał jakiś schemat. Jego bolała głowa, Niall zamykał się w sobie, Malik mdlał, a Harry i Louis, cóż, oni zazwyczaj nie mieli szczęścia, więc odgadnięcie symptomów było trudne. To go martwiło, bo wiedział, że nie będą przygotowani. Zachowanie Nialla również go niepokoiło. Z jednej strony się cieszył, ale z drugiej, wspominając poprzednie razy, lekko się obawiał. Scena nad Tybrem mignęła mu przed oczami, chociaż wcale się o to nie prosił.

\- Tak. Nie powiedział mi nic w sobotę, ale myślę, że trwa to już jakiś czas. Kiedy w końcu go znalazłem; co wcale nie było takie trudne, oni z Tomlinsonem naprawdę mają coś do wody i ciemnych, odosobnionych miejsc; mamrotał coś o tym, że oszalał. Wyglądało to tak, jakby walczył z tym od dłuższego czasu. Dłuższego niż zwykle.

\- To nie skończy się dobrze jeśli dalej będzie się blokował. – Liam naprawdę dziękował za to, że w jego przypadku wszystko wracało za jednym zamachem. Z ogromnym bólem głowy i dezorientacją, ale przynajmniej nie męczył się przez tygodnie.

\- Blokuje się od września. – Payne spojrzał zaskoczony na Malika, który wzruszył ramionami, wpychając kolejne ciastko do ust. Kontynuował po przełknięciu, a Liam ledwo się powstrzymał od komentarza na temat słodyczowej obsesji. – Jak teraz o tym myślę, to pierwszy przebłysk miał we wrześniu, chociaż wtedy sądziłem, że to po prostu nic nie znaczący epizod, bo to było za wcześnie. Ale teraz jak na to patrzę, to już wtedy wykazywał pewne objawy, jeśli możemy to tak roboczo nazwać. Sądzę, że niedługo się podda. A wtedy…

\- Wtedy będziemy mieć na głowie wściekłego Irlandczyka z włoskim temperamentem – dokończył za niego Liam. Było to najłagodniejsze określenie tego co ich czekało, bo że Niall będzie wściekły, było bardziej niż pewne.

\- Spokojnie, uspokoję go. Jakoś.

\- Znów będziesz mu mącił w głowie Zayn? – Sarknął, za późno zdając sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiał jakby był zazdrosny. Cholera, naprawdę powinien popracować nad przesyłem danych między mózgiem a ustami.

\- Aw, kochanie, wiesz, że nie musisz się martwić…

\- Skończ. Jak herbatę kocham, skończ, bo nie ręczę za siebie. – Naprawdę nie miał ochoty po raz kolejny zaczynać tego tematu. Ani teraz ani nigdy. Przeszłość powinno się zostawić w spokoju. Widział jak Malik otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, pewnie znowu chcąc wygłosić swoją standardową śpiewkę, ale zanim zdołał, przerwał mu donośny głos Anabell, o której obecności Liam prawie zapomniał.

\- Wy patałachy. Ruszać tyłki i pomóc mi z obiadem, a nie się byczyć. I Malik zostaw te ciastka!

\- Rozumiem dlaczego do mnie odnosi się w taki sposób, ale naprawdę, zupełnie nie mam pojęcia z jakiego powodu jest tak cięta na ciebie – westchnął Liam podnosząc się z kanapy. Naprawdę nie miał za złe kobiecie, że wciąż była na niego wściekła. Sam był. Ale to dlaczego traktowała Zayna w taki a nie inny sposób, nie miało według niego żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia. Nie liczył, że otrzyma odpowiedź na niezadane pytanie, dlatego kiedy cichy głos mulata dotarł do jego uszu wmurowało go w ziemię i momentalnie pożałował, że był dla niego tak okropny.

\- Ja byłem tym, który przekazał jej wiadomość.

\- Cholera. Zayn. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Nie miałem pojęcia. – Naprawdę czuł się głupio. Owszem, mniej więcej wiedział w jaki sposób skończył się poprzedni raz i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to była jego wina, ale nie podejrzewał, że Malik był tym, który powiadomił Anabel. Zazwyczaj wszyscy znikali w tym samym momencie, albo z niewielką różnicą czasu. Jak to było możliwe. – Jak?

\- A czy to ważne? Zostaw to Liam, po prostu to zostaw. Nie tylko ty zmagasz się z demonami przeszłości. Chodźmy, bo zaraz oberwiemy ścierką, albo zagoni nas na te swoje grządki, które wciąż pielęgnuje.

~*~

Wykładanie było jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć. Naprawdę to lubił, przekazywać swoją wiedzę innym zainteresowanym, sprawiać, że patrzyli na historię tak jak on. Jednak tego dnia, sam zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak przeciętny był. To był dopiero jego trzeci gościnny wykład od kiedy przyjechał i od samego początku miał nieodparte wrażenie, że nie jest na swoim normalnym poziomie. Niby opowiadał, niby przedstawiał fakty, ale cały czas wydawało mu się, że brzmi jakby czytał podręcznik sprzed dwudziestu lat. Nie żeby było w nich coś złego, po prostu tylko zapaleńcy mieli do nich cierpliwość, bo język był ciężki i nudny. Tak jak on w tym momencie. Skończył zdanie, po czym rozejrzał się po znudzonych twarzach studentów, którzy wyglądali jakby chcieli być wszędzie tylko nie w tej konkretnej sali. Mógł się założyć, że niektórzy po stokroć woleliby słuchać wykładu o fizyce kwantowej niż jego gadania. I wcale im się nie dziwił. Przynudzał, zgubił gdzieś tą iskrę, którą zdobywał wszystkich, a raczej została ona przysypana przez podekscytowanie nadchodzącym wieczorem. Że też Tomlinson nie mógł po prostu go porwać, bez uprzedzania. Teraz Harry musiał jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł i zachować twarz, bo w innym przypadku jego wizyta w Miami skończy się dzisiaj.

\- Dobra, dość tego, przynudzam niemiłosiernie, wiem, nawet nie próbujcie zaprzeczać z grzeczności. – Po sali przebiegł pomruk zgody, na co nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Studenci byli czasami prości w obsłudze i zamierzał z tego skorzystać. Niewielka różnica wieku, również grała na jego korzyść. – Wiecie, tak to jest, jak ambitnie przychodzi się do pracy we własne urodziny. A podobno człowiek mądrzeje na starość. – Kilka prychnięć udowodniło mu, że był na dobrej drodze. – Skoro nie jestem w stanie zapewnić wam dobrego wykładu, co powiecie na miłą rozmowę, o czymś co was interesuje. Jedyny warunek, musi być jakoś związane z historią.

Przez chwilę sala wykładowa wypełniła się szumem rozmów, które z każdą minutą cichły wprost proporcjonalnie do rosnącej liczby uniesionych dłoni. Czyli jednak dało się uratować tą katastrofę. Przejechał wzrokiem po zgłaszających się osobach i w końcu zdecydował się na niepozornie wyglądającego chłopaka siedzącego z tyłu po prawej stronie. Skinął mu głową, uśmiechając się zachęcająco, gdy ten przełknął ciężko zmieszany nagłą uwagą, która na niego padła.

\- Panie Styles, czy sądzi pan, że książki Alberta Thomasa mają jakąkolwiek wagę historyczną?

Tego na pewno się nie spodziewał i z trudem zapanował nad swoją twarzą, która chciała wykrzywić się w wyrazie całkowitego zdziwienia. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, żeby ktokolwiek pytał go o zdanie na temat – bądź co bądź – jego własnych książek i naprawdę się z tego cieszył. Przez chwilę żałował tego, że zaproponował rozmowę na jakikolwiek temat, jednak było to tylko kilkusekundowe zaskoczenie. Uciszył studentów, którzy znowu zaczęli szeptać między sobą, ale nie miał pojęcia o czym, gdyż za dużo głosów zlewało się na raz i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.

\- A ty jak sądzisz? – Miał nadzieję, że jego uśmiech nie mówił zbyt dużo, nie chciał się ujawnić w tak głupi sposób, ale mimo początkowej niechęci, naprawdę miał ochotę posłuchać co o jego bazgrołach sądzą studenci. Studenci historii na dodatek.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wbrew pozorom, obie książki mogą być bardzo dobrą lekturą pomocniczą, gdyż zawarte w nich fakty są zgodne z tym co wiemy z innych źródeł. Jednak z drugiej strony te historie wydają się być zarazem fikcją, bo sposób przedstawienia świata i zawiłości czasów, w których się rozgrywają jest zbyt prosty, żeby mogły być uznane za historyczne. Nie wiem, czy to ma jakiś sens?

\- Oczywiście, że ma – potwierdził gorąco, doskonale rozumiejąc co chłopak miał na myśli. Miał ochotę skakać pod sufit, bo oznaczało to, że jego plan się powiódł, ale niestety musiał się powstrzymać, ograniczając się jedynie do zaciśnięcia palców stóp ze szczęścia. – Która twoim zdaniem przedstawia większą wartość historyczną? – Naprawdę chciał to wiedzieć. Sam miał swojego faworyta, który zaraz po aktualnie tworzonej, był na jego pierwszym miejscu. Ciekawiło go, czy ludzie, czytelnicy, również podchodzą do niej tak samo.

\- Wydaje mi się, że  _ Światła Sekwany _ .

\- Och, mógłbyś wyjaśnić? – To było zaskoczenie dla Harry’ego. Jego pierwsza książka nie była czymś, z czego był do końca zadowolony, z drugiej też nie był, ale jednak to ona była jego ulubioną.

\- Być może to dlatego, że o dworze francuskim i realiach życia we Francji wiemy zdecydowanie więcej niż o Cesarstwie Rzymskim, ale czytając  _ Światła _ ma się wrażenie, że jest się tam. W samym środku powoli rodzącej się rewolucji, że jest się uczestnikiem zderzenia tradycji z myśleniem postępowym, że naprawdę można zobaczyć światła płonącego miasta odbijające się w wodach Sekwany. Wszystko ma tam swój porządek, logiczne zależności są jasne i klarowne, a sama historia mogłaby naprawdę mieć miejsce.  

\- Tak uważasz? Słyszałem, że niektórzy uważają ją za inną wersję króla i żebraka. – Musiał o to zapytać. Ten komentarz najbardziej go ubódł po wydaniu książki, bo historia, którą opisał nijak się miała do dzieła Twaina. Nawet go nie czytał, na wszystkie herbaty świata! Pamiętał, że miał ochotę znaleźć osobę, która odważyła się użyć tego porównania i dobitnie wytłumaczyć, na czym polegał błąd w jej rozumowaniu. Ach, ta młodość.

\- Bzdury. – Tym razem odezwała się dziewczyna siedząca prawie dokładnie pośrodku. Nie wyglądała jakby była pasjonatką historii, bardziej pasowała na królową roku, otoczoną wianuszkiem adoratorek tylko czekających na jakieś jej potknięcie, ale kim był Harry, żeby oceniać? –  _ Światła _ opowiadają o przyjaźni, która narodziła się i przetrwała mimo przyjętych konwenansów. Pokazuje różnice między sferami, które tak naprawdę istniały tylko w głowach ludzi, bo w obliczu zagrożenia i śmierci wszyscy byli dokładnie tacy sami. Szlachcic, biedak, rzemieślnik, artysta, obcokrajowiec, każdy z nich był różny, wychowany w inny sposób, ale jednak połączyło ich jedno pragnienie - wolność. Osobno niewiele mogli zdziałać, ale razem, byli kompletni, stanowili siłę, której ciężko było się przeciwstawić.

\- Ale mimo wszystko im się nie udało. – Do rozmowy włączyła się kolejna osoba, chłopak w bluzie drużyny amerykańskiego futbolu, i tutaj Harry naprawdę się zdziwił i nie zdążył zapanować nad swoją twarzą. – No co? Nauczyłem się więcej z tej książki niż przez kilka lat tłuczenia dat na pamięć. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, ignorując swoich kolegów z drużyny. Styles przysiadł na krawędzi biurka, naprawdę zaskoczony. Stereotypy właśnie upadły i dostał nimi porządnie w głowę. A miał nie oceniać po wyglądzie. Mama tyle razy mu to powtarzała. – Myślę, że nie udało im się bo jeden uparcie twierdził, że da sobie radę sam, mimo że doskonale wiedział, że było inaczej. Drużyna posypała się i na końcu prawie wszyscy byli tacy sami. Tak samo martwi, tak samo zapomniani przez historię. Naprawdę ciężko się dowiedzieć o nich czegokolwiek, książka jest tylko oparta na faktach, wydaje się być bardziej badaniem doniesień niż historią samą w sobie, bo o całej piątce wiadomo jedynie, że istniała.  _ Światła Sekwany _ mimo wszystko wydają się być bardzo bliskie prawdy. Albert Thomas wykonał kawał dobrej roboty, skoro nawet taki ktoś jak ja, wpadł po uszy i od tamtej pory zaczytuje się w historycznych skryptach. - Parsknięcie śmiechem wstrząsnęło salą i rozluźniło nieco atmosferę.

\- Nie umniejszaj sobie. Czasami trzeba impulsu, żeby znaleźć coś, co nas interesuje. – Harry uśmiechnął się, naprawdę zadowolony z tego jak wyglądały te zajęcia. Oprócz wypowiadającej się trójki widział innych studentów rozmawiających w grupkach, wymieniających się poglądami. To było piękne. Naprawdę nie sądził, że jego alter ego jest w stanie zaszczepić w kimś miłość do historii. Owszem wiedział, że książki się sprzedawały, ale naprawdę wydawało mu się, że publika jest starsza. – Cóż, będę mu musiał przekazać, że ma wiernych fanów za oceanem. – Słowa same opuściły jego usta i spowodowały, że w sali zapadła cisza. Cudownie. Ciekawe w jaki sposób się z tego wykaraska.

\- Zna go pan? Zna pan Alberta Thomasa? – Pytania wybuchły z każdej strony ogłuszając go na tyle, że uciekł się do uderzenia dłonią w blat biurka, na którym wciąż siedział. Zadziałało. Na szczęście, bo przez ten hałas nie mógł wymyślić niczego sensownego. Nie był dobry w kłamaniu, nie jeśli nie miał czasu na przygotowanie się, więc postanowił skorzystać z półprawdy. Z nimi akurat był obeznany. 

\- Miałem okazję pomóc mu w badaniach kiedy przygotowywał się do pisania  _ Świateł. _ I nawet nie marnujcie śliny na pytanie kim on jest, bo jestem zobowiązany umową do zachowania tej informacji dla siebie. A teraz podchwytliwe pytanie, dobra odpowiedź gwarantuje, że szepnę słówko waszemu wykładowcy. Dobre słówko. – Szybka zmiana tematu i był pewien, że nikt nie będzie drążył. – Jak nazywał się ten jeden, który uszedł z życiem?

\- Landon! – Trójka głosów odezwała się w tym samym momencie, na co uśmiechnął się szerzej, bo czego innego mógł się spodziewać.

Zanim zdążył jednak coś powiedzieć, zadzwonił dzwonek zwiastujący koniec zajęć i przerwę na lunch, a sala opustoszała w mgnieniu oka. Odetchnął z ulgą i opadł na krzesło, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Musiał być bardziej uważny. Naprawdę. Z drugiej strony nie spodziewał się po tych młodych ludziach, tak wnikliwej analizy, analizy, która poruszyła coś w jego wnętrzu. Coś co chciało się wydostać, niczym zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Nie wiedział co to było, ostatnio tak naprawdę zdarzyło się tyle dziwnych rzeczy, że powoli się w nich gubił. Powinien pozwolić sobie na dryfowanie po myślach, rzeka zazwyczaj pomagała. Jednak zanim zdołał chociaż zamknąć oczy, żeby się wyciszyć, jego telefon zawibrował. Uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta na widok wiadomości przypominającej o kanapce w jego torbie. Louis Tomlinson zdecydowanie był wyjątkowym wrzodem na tyłku, kiedy się na coś uparł, ale Harry’emu w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało. Uwielbiał gdy ktoś – Louis – się o niego troszczył.

~*~

Stwierdzenie, że Louis się denerwował było dużym niedopowiedzeniem. On panikował, cholernie panikował. Włożył naprawdę wiele wysiłku, aby powstrzymać drżenie dłoni, gdy prowadził samochód i cieszył się, że milczenie w towarzystwie Harry’ego nigdy nie było czymś niezręcznym, bo nad głosem nie mógłby zapanować. Cisza między nimi była normalna, zazwyczaj przyjemna, ale w tym momencie wolałby, żeby chłopak swoim zwyczajem paplał o czymś z zapałem. Ale nie, ten jak na złość milczał, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że wciąż powstrzymywał śmiech. Tak, Louis wciąż czuł ciepło na policzkach po żenującej sytuacji z pomyleniem stron w samochodzie. Odzwyczaił się od posiadania kierownicy po lewej stronie, więc wsiadł na miejsce pasażera i przez zbyt długą chwilę zastanawiając się gdzie podziała się kierownica, wywołując tym wesołość u bruneta. Cóż, przynajmniej tyle. Dobrze, że nie zrobił czegoś głupszego z tego stresu. Był przerażony, jak nigdy w życiu, bo naprawdę chciał, żeby wszystko wyszło tak jak zaplanował. Nie potrzebował idealności, ona była nudna, ale byłby wdzięczny za przychylność losu. Był zestresowany do tego stopnia, że jego umysł tworzył równania w celu obliczenia ilości latarni potrzebnych do oświetlenia miasta. I to wcale nie pomagało. Nic a nic. 

Słońce było coraz niżej nad horyzontem, gdy w końcu skręcił z głównej drogi w jedną mniej uczęszczanych. Kluczył przez chwilę, przygryzając policzek od środka i ignorując zaintrygowany wzrok chłopaka obok siebie – co wcale nie było proste – aż w końcu dotarł do miejsca, które zdążył odwiedzić kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich dni, a dzisiaj już dwa razy. Musiał być pewny, że wszystko się uda, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, albo że przynajmniej nie zmieni się w wielką katastrofę. Tak. Panikował. Bardzo.

\- Nie do końca wiem, jak mam odebrać to, że w moje urodziny wywiozłeś mnie na jakieś pustkowie – odezwał się Harry, rozglądając po okolicy. – Wiem, że taka sama data urodzin i śmierci wygląda dobrze na nagrobku, ale jednak wolałbym spędzić na tym świecie więcej czasu.

\- Co do cholery? Twoja wyobraźnia nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać – parsknął, gasząc silnik i odwracając się przodem do bruneta. Dłonie dalej mu się trzęsły, cholera, chyba nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. – Nie zamierzam cię zamordować. A teraz oddaj telefon.

\- To wcale mnie nie uspokaja – mruknął chłopak, kładąc urządzenie na wyciągniętej w jego stronę dłoni, która ku niezadowoleniu szatyna dalej drżała. Co na szczęście pozostało niezauważone przez robiącego dziwne miny chłopaka. I być może Louis wziąłby jego słowa na poważnie, gdyby nie mały uśmiech i błyszczące oczy. Odetchnął wewnętrznie, przełykając mdłości wywołane stresem. Musiał wziąć się w garść. 

\- Czasem jesteś takim głupkiem Bambi. – Wrzucił telefon Stylesa razem ze swoim do przegródki w drzwiach i ponownie spojrzał w zielone oczy, które mimo tego, że błyszczały podekscytowaniem, skrywały również niepokój. – Poczekaj na mnie kochanie, zaraz wrócę.

\- W razie czego zostaw kluczyki, żebym mógł się stąd wydostać.

\- Głupek – parsknął wywracając z czułością oczami i wysiadł z samochodu, zostawiając chichoczącego chłopaka w środku. Upewnił się, że wszystko co przygotował wcześniej nie zniknęło w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, chociaż i na taki wypadek był przygotowany. Poświęcił chwilę na głębokie oddechy, które, do cholery, wcale nie pomagały. Dalej był zdenerwowany, ale nie bardzo mógł z tym cokolwiek zrobić, więc wrócił do samochodu, wyciągnął z bagażnika turystyczną lodówkę i płócienną torbę. Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, chcąc mieć to już za sobą i nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia na mały pisk, który wyrwał się brunetowi. – Chodź, panie odważny. Czas na uczynienie tego dnia wyjątkowym.

\- Już taki jest, ale prowadź.

Droga nie była długa, zaledwie po kilkunastu metrach przed ich oczami pojawił się pagórek porośnięty zwiędłą trawą. Nie było w tym nic wyjątkowego, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, dlatego Louis obserwował reakcję chłopaka, gdy zbliżali się do szczytu, nie chcąc przegapić momentu, w którym to nieciekawe miejsce ukaże swoje ukryte piękno. W chwili, w której zmarszczone brwi Harry’ego uniosły się w wyrazie zdziwienia, a usta otworzyły z cichym westchnieniem, wiedział, że to był dobry wybór. Odrobina stresu znikła, pozwalając mu lżej oddychać. Odłożył przyniesione rzeczy na koc przytrzymywany przez cztery kamienie i podszedł do zapatrzonego w krajobraz Harry’ego.

\- Dalej sądzisz, że przywiozłem cię tutaj, żeby się ciebie pozbyć? – Spytał cicho, patrząc na panoramę, która nigdy mu się to nie znudzi.

\- Nie.

Uśmiechnął się na pewną odpowiedź, klepiąc się w myślach po plecach. Udało mu się. Z miejsca, w którym stali – nie wyróżniającego się niczym pagórka – rozciągał się jedyny w swoim rodzaju widok. Ciemniejący ocean z falami rozbijającymi się o piaszczysty brzeg przechodził płynnie w rozświetlające się neonami miasto. Słońce powoli chowało się za majaczącymi na horyzoncie wzgórzami, malując niebo soczystymi odcieniami czerwieni, żółci i pomarańczu. Lekki wiatr przyniósł zapach morza i odległy szum wody, który mieszał się z szmerem miasta i cykaniem świerszczy, budzących się do życia i strojących instrumenty na wieczorny koncert. Było spokojnie. Magicznie. Tak jak wyobrażał sobie za każdym razem, gdy myślał o tym dniu.

\- Usiądźmy – zaproponował, na co otrzymał nieprzytomne skinięcie, ledwo widoczne. Jakby chłopak wciąż był w szoku, a słowa docierały do niego z opóźnieniem, przetwarzane powoli, aby zrozumieć sens. – Gdybym wiedział, że tak ci się spodoba, zabrałbym cię tu wcześniej. W sumie taki był plan. – Delikatnie dotknął łokcia Harry’ego wyrywając go do końca z małego transu w jaki wpadł. Prawie się rozpłyną na widok szczęśliwego uśmiechu. Cholera, naprawdę był zgubiony i sam pchał się głębiej w paszczę lwa.

\- Nawet się cieszę, że w sobotę nie wyszło – powiedział cicho brunet siadając z wyciągniętymi, nieprzyzwoicie długimi nogami, na kocu. Odchylił głowę w tył, aby nie stracić ani chwili ze spektaklu kolorów na ciemniejącym niebie. – Jest idealnie.

-Dobrze to słyszeć. – Louis wykorzystał chwilę gdy Harry był pochłonięty obserwacją zmieniających się barw, by zapalić świeczki w szklanych osłonkach, które sprytnie poukrywał wśród suchej trawy. Ich rozdygotane płomienie rozświetliły delikatnie opadający mrok i choć nie przepadał za takimi rzeczami musiał przyznać, że wyglądało to bardzo ładnie. Cienie tańczyły na profilu chłopaka, przez co jego artystyczna strona aż rwała się z chęci rysowania i rysowania. Po raz kolejny tego dnia zrobił mentalne zdjęcie, bo to nie był odpowiedni czas na cokolwiek innego.

\- Ładnie – mruknął Harry, przyglądając się temu co stworzył Louis i szatyn nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Chyba mu się udało. Póki co wszystko na to wskazywało. Kolejna odrobina stresu znikła.

Wyciągnął wino i małe przekąski, układając wszystko między nimi wciąż się uśmiechał, chociaż tak naprawdę nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie to zrobił. Był zbyt zaabsorbowany podziwianiem mężczyzny skąpanego w roztańczonym blasku świec i ostatnich promieniach słońca, żeby takie przyziemne rzeczy zajmowały jego myśli. Wiedział, że jeśli do tej pory by nie przepadł, stałoby się to właśnie w tym momencie. Dokładnie gdy szczęśliwe, zielone oczy patrzyły na niego znad kieliszka wina. Ogarnął go spokój. Cały stres i zdenerwowanie odeszły w niepamięć. Nie było na nie miejsca. Nie w tej intymnej atmosferze. Nie kiedy rozmawiali cicho, wymieniając się myślami i kieliszkiem. Nie kiedy ich śmiech mieszał się z koncertem wygrywanym przez świerszcze. Nie było miejsca na nic innego niż spokój i szczęście. I coś czego jeszcze nie chciał nazywać, nawet w swojej głowie.

Ciemność powoli pokryła świat, po słońcu nie było ani śladu, a oni wciąż rozmawiali, ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Leżeli blisko siebie, patrząc na gwiazdy, które świeciły tutaj jaśniej niż w mieście. Louis wsłuchiwał się w spokojny głos Harry’ego, który pieścił jego uszy i wiedział, że mógłby spędzić w ten sposób wieczność. Nie na tym pagórku, nie na tym kocu z gwiazdami nad głową. Nie. Mógłby spędzić wieczność, do diabła, chciał ją spędzić przy tym chłopaki. Pachnącym jaśminem, nieporadnym, mądrym, dobrym, tajemniczym i intrygującym chłopaku, który mieszał w jego życiu od pierwszego razu. Od pierwszego wejrzenia.

\- Możemy udawać, że samoloty na nocnym niebie to spadające gwiazdy? – Spytał nagle, sprawiając, że Harry przerwał w połowie słowa i uniósł się na łokciach, aby na niego spojrzeć. Nawet nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego tym, że Louis mu przerwał.

\- Dlaczego? – Proste pytanie wydawało się naprawdę skomplikowane, bo Louis nie umiał ubrać w słowa tego, co kłębiło się w jego głowie. W jego sercu. Nigdy nie był dobry w mówieniu o uczuciach. Westchnął cicho, odrywając spojrzenie od migoczących gwiazd i skopiował pozycję bruneta, tak, że ich twarze znalazły się naprzeciwko siebie. Blisko, bliżej niż zazwyczaj sobie pozwalał.

\- Bo naprawdę potrzebuję teraz życzenia – tchnął, starając się nie patrzeć na usta chłopaka. Już normalnie było to trudne, ale z takiej odległości i kiedy ten automatycznie je oblizał wydawało się to prawie niemożliwe.

\- Życzenia? Czego chciałbyś sobie zażyczyć Lou?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo wtedy by się nie spełniło. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, lekko przekornie za co otrzymał wywrócenie oczami.

\- Od kiedy wierzysz w takie rzeczy?

\- Od kiedy to naprawdę ważne życzenie, kochanie.

\- Mogę ci pożyczyć moje urodzinowe, skoro tak bardzo potrzebujesz wymówki.

\- To miłe z twojej strony kochanie, ale to twoje życzenie. Możemy po prostu udawać, że samoloty to spadające gwiazdy? Proszę? – Przygryzł wargę wpatrując się intensywnie w zielone tęczówki, chociaż tak naprawdę nie widział ich koloru, jednak wiedział, że były jasne i błyszczące. Nad ich głowami przeleciał kolejny samolot, zmierzając do pobliskiego lotniska, a jego światła naprawdę sprawiały, że przypominał spadającą gwiazdę.

\- Pomyśl życzenie Lou – szepnął Harry, a Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że są naprawdę, naprawdę blisko.

Zrobił to. Pomyślał życzenie, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry’ego. Był niczym zahipnotyzowany. Chciał wieczności z nim. Tylko tego, albo aż tego. Wieczności, ze wszystkimi dobrymi i złymi momentami, ze wzlotami i upadkami, ale z brunetem u boku. Nie myślał nad tym co robi, to wydawało się dobre, więc zadziałał instynktownie. Zamknął dystans między nimi, przyciskając po raz pierwszy usta do tych Harry’ego. Miękkość, dom, jego miejsce. To właśnie czuł, to właśnie wypełniało go, gdy powoli zaczął poruszać tymi własnymi. Smakował go, upajał się tym, czuł się jak na haju. I była ziemia, zeschła trawa, niebo rozświetlone milionami gwiazd, szum oceanu, zapach topionego wosku, lądujące samoloty. I to wszystko, czego jeszcze przed sekundą był boleśnie świadomy zniknęło. Rozpłynęło się w nicość wraz z pierwszym nieśmiałym ruchem ze strony Harry’ego, który już po chwili przyłączył się do powolnego tańca warg z cichym, zadowolonym pomrukiem. I była zapełniająca się pustka, i radość, i bliskość. Brakujący element wskakujący na swoje miejsce. Słodycz i gorycz znikającej tęsknoty.

Byli oni, poznający na nowo swoje usta, spokojnie, bez pośpiechu, bo wiedzieli, Louis wiedział, obaj wiedzieli, że mają całą wieczność. 


	23. 23. Memories

Światła dyskotekowe drażniły oczy, a ciężki bas dudnił w uszach, kiedy opierał się o bar starając się nie udusić od wszechobecnego smrodu potu i przy okazji wyglądać na jak najbardziej zadowolonego z życia. Wcale nie był zadowolony, w dalszym ciągu nie przepadał za imprezami, mimo że w ostatnim czasie bywał na nich częściej niż przez wszystkie wcześniejsze lata swojego życia razem wzięte. Najchętniej zwinąłby się na kanapie i napisał kilka stron książki, ale to była jego impreza urodzinowa, więc przynajmniej starał się udawać, że dobrze się bawi. O ile dobrą zabawą można było nazwać stanie przy barze i sączenie tego samego drinka, kiedy reszta – włącznie z Louisem – zniknęła w tłumie. Nie chciał psuć im nocy, naprawdę nie chciał, ale to po prostu nie była jego bajka. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty być tutaj, ale jego asertywność poszła w odstawkę w starciu z entuzjazmem pozostałej czwórki. Westchnął ciężko. Posiadanie życia towarzyskiego niekoniecznie było tym co lubił. Pociągnął długi łyk z kieliszka, nie marząc o niczym innym jak o tym, żeby alkohol zmienił się w herbatę. Jak źle z nim było skoro nawet nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie odrobiny chęci do dobrej zabawy na swojej własnej imprezie?

\- Hej przystojniaku, co tak stoisz? Chodź zatańczyć! – Wzdrygnął się na donośny, lekko zapity głos przy swoim uchu, który próbował przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę przez co miał wrażenie, że zaraz ogłuchnie. Co było mało prawdopodobne skoro nie stracił słuchu przez wszechobecny jazgot, ale cóż, tak mu się wydawało. Odsunął się automatycznie, spoglądając na chłopaka i pokręcił głową, nie wysilając się nawet na próby werbalnej odpowiedzi. Nie chciał nabawić się bólu gardła przez jakiegoś pijaczka. Nie miał ochoty na taniec, a już w szczególności nie z chwiejącym się na nogach nieznajomym. – No laleczko, nie daj się prosić. Będzie fajnie, pozwolę ci później pójść ze mną do toalety na małe co nieco. – Harry prawie zwymiotował widząc jak obcy porusza znacząco brwiami i przysuwa się bliżej, owiewając jego twarz oparami przetrawionego alkoholu. Obleśne. Po raz kolejny pokręcił głową, zdecydowanie odsuwając się od niechcianego adoratora, ale ten był uparty. Na tyle uparty, że wyciągnął dłoń w próbie złapania go za ramię, ale zanim zdążył go dotknąć, między nimi pojawił się Louis. Niczym rycerz na białym koniu i Harry był bardzo wdzięczny, bo jego nerwy były naciągnięte do granic możliwości i wątpił, że powstrzymałby się przed zrobieniem czegoś, co najprawdopodobniej zaowocowałoby wyrzuceniem go z klubu. Może jednak to nie dobrze, że Tomlinson pojawił się znikąd. Mógłby wtedy bez wyrzutów sumienia wrócić do mieszkania.

\- Kolego radzę ci zniknąć, pókim miły – warknął do natręta, po czym po prostu odwrócił się twarzą do Harry'ego całkowicie ignorując nieznajomego. Uśmiechnął się lekko układając dłoń na biodrze bruneta i gładząc je kciukiem. – Zostawić cię na chwilę samego kochanie, a przyciągasz do siebie ludzi z przerostem mięśni w górnej części ciała i nogami jak zapałki.

\- Nic nie robię – westchnął cierpiętniczo, przysuwając się bliżej w poszukiwaniu komfortu. Miał wrażenie, że od kiedy Louis się pojawił muzyka przestała być tak głośna a atmosfera zrobiła się bardziej przyjemna.

\- Nie musisz. Oni po prostu do ciebie lgną jak muchy do miodu. Zupełnie jak w Berlinie. – Wspomnienie tamtej sytuacji wywołało uśmiechy na ich twarzach, to wtedy się znaleźli, to wtedy wprawili w ruch koła swojej historii, która doprowadziła ich do tego miejsca. I Harry dziękował w duchu swojemu byłemu wydawcy, bo gdyby nie on... nawet nie chciał myśleć w jakim byłby teraz stanie. – Nie mogę cię nawet na moment zostawić samego, bo ktoś będzie próbował mi cię zabrać. = Louis wydymający wargę był zdecydowanie zbyt uroczy by Harry nie rozpłynął się na ten widok w środku.

\- Mało prawdopodobne, żeby im się udało – odpowiedział, chowając zadowolony uśmiech za pękatym kieliszkiem, który ku jego zdziwieniu okazał się pusty. Spojrzał na niego urażony, bo oczywiście, że drink musiał się skończyć kiedy Louis był obok. Teraz nie będzie mógł się wykręcić przed wypiciem kolejnego, który oczywiście już był dla niego przygotowywany. Oczywiście. – Lou, naprawdę nie chcę więcej.

\- Bzdury, kochanie.

Za każdym razem gdy słyszał to określenie, przyjemne ciepło rozlewało się w jego wnętrzu. Lepkie i zbyt słodkie, ale nie miał z tym problemu. Podobało mu się to. Nawet mimo tego, że cukierkowość i puchatość nie była w jego stylu, o ile w ogóle miał jakikolwiek styl. Nie do końca miał z czym to skontrastować, bo cokolwiek miał teraz z Louisem było pierwszą poważną rzeczą. Tak, rzeczą. Było za wcześnie żeby to określać. Z rozmyślań nad istotą nadawania rzeczom nazw wyrwał go lekki pocałunek w kącik ust i pojawienie się przed nosem pękatego kieliszka. To pierwsze wywołało przyjemny dreszcz, ale zdecydowanie było za mało jak na jego gust. Chciał więcej, cholera, tak naprawdę chciał wszystkiego nawet jeśli nie wiedział czym są. Mógł zaakceptować bycie rzeczą, czymś, skoro wiązało się to z możliwością posiadania Louisa blisko siebie, z możliwością całowania go, budzenia się przy nim, bycia razem. Dlaczego więc, na wszystkie herbaty świata, odmawiał sobie smaku ust szatyna przez tyle czasu? Bo był głupi i czekał na aż chłopak zrobi pierwszy krok. Nie pierwszy raz z resztą. Czekał, aż chłopak go znajdzie, czekał, aż zrobi coś z tym napięciem między nimi, czekał aż go pocałuje, czekał aż będzie chciał być z nim. Zawsze czekał. Może powinien w końcu przestać? Może powinien wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce zamiast czekać jak księżniczka zamknięta w wieży. W innych dziedzinach życia nie miał takich problemów, wytrwale dążył do celów, ale kiedy przychodziło do spraw uczuciowych, kiedy przychodziło do Louisa coś sprawiało, że się wycofywał, wątpił. Czekał. Zmarszczył brwi, bo, owszem, wcześniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie zauważył zależności, jedyne na co czekał to Louis i wszystko co się z nim wiązało.

\- To twoja impreza urodzinowa. Przestań się krzywić. Nie możesz wyglądać i zachowywać się jakbyś był na stypie, nawet jeśli obaj wiemy, że to nie twoje klimaty.

\- Wcale się tak nie... - przerwał, widząc powątpiewający wzrok chłopaka i jego zadziorny uśmieszek. Oczywiście, że tak wyglądał i tak się zachowywał, udawanie czasem nie szło mu tak dobrze jak miał nadzieję, a to, że właśnie doznał olśnienia na temat swojego oczekującego podejścia to inna sprawa. Krzywił się przede wszystkim przez imprezę. Że też w ogóle dał się namówić na to wyjście. – Po prostu dziś nie czuję się jak imprezowe zwierzę. Człowiek. Cokolwiek. Chyba w ogóle się nie czuję. Można tak? Pewnie nie, ale ja tak mam – wyrzucił z siebie mocząc usta w drinku. Ile lat temu miał ostatnio słowotok bez składu i ładu? Wariował. Niezaprzeczalnie czekał na niego kaftan. Oby tylko był różowy w zielone groszki. Potrząsnął głową hamując strumień myśli, który zmierzał w bardzo dziwnym kierunku.

\- Nigdy się tak nie czujesz kochanie. Nie oszukujmy się. – Louis miał rację, całkowitą rację, więc Harry po prostu skinął głową, nie mając zamiaru się z tym kłócić. Nie mając do tego głowy. Po raz kolejny uniósł kieliszek do ust, tym razem pozwalając sobie na chwilę zatracić się w cierpkości zmieszanej ze słodyczą. Smaki rozlały się na jego języku, na co mruknął cicho, wywołując mały, zadowolony uśmieszek i zmarszczenie oczu u szatyna. Zapatrzył się na te niewielkie zmarszczki w kącikach, stwierdzając nie po raz pierwszy, że były urocze. Absolutnie, niezaprzeczalnie urocze. I sprawiały, że jego rozbiegane myśli wracały na właściwe tory. – Podziel się. – Harry bez wahania podał mu naczynie, tak naprawdę nie rejestrując do końca tego co powiedział. Był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem zmian na twarzy chłopaka, tych małych drgań mięśni wokół ust kiedy pił, mrużenia powiek gdy chłodny płyn wypełnił mu usta. Zawsze lubił go obserwować, zapamiętywać te małe rzeczy, by później odtwarzać je wciąż na nowo. Mocniejszy uścisk na biodrze spowodował, że wrócił do rzeczywistości, kwitując rozbawione spojrzenie wywróceniem oczami. Przecież nie od dziś było oczywiste, że wpadł po uszy. – Odpłynąłeś. Ale skoro znów tu jesteś urodzinowy chłopcze, to chodź, spróbujemy się dobrze bawić. A później, zrobimy angielskie wyjście i pójdziemy na jakieś niezdrowe żarcie. Wytrzymasz godzinę czy półtorej, prawda?

\- Jesteś najlepszy. – Pochylił się, przyciskając na sekundę usta do miękkiego policzka szatyna. Jednak to było za mało, mimo że faktura jego skóry była niesamowita, uzależniająca. Miał ochotę na więcej i miał dość czekania. Pocałował go, miękko i spokojnie, widząc fajerwerki po powiekami, zupełnie jak za pierwszym razem. Nigdy mu się to nie znudzi. Nigdy.

Każdy pocałunek, który dzielili od tamtej nocy pod gwiazdami był tak samo niesamowity. Magiczny. Cały świat znikał, czas się zatrzymywał i byli tylko oni, ich usta i rozlewające się przyjemnym ciepłem poczucie bycia we właściwym miejscu. Bo to było ich miejsce. Od zawsze.

Mimo wcześniejszych słów Louisa pozostali przy barze kończąc drinka i po prostu uśmiechając się do siebie. Nie potrzebowali nic więcej i obaj zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Sama obecność, lekki dotyk i uśmiechy wystarczały. Stanowili kontrast dla par, które wokół nich uskuteczniały pożeranie sobie nawzajem twarzy, przez co Harry kilka razy się skrzywił, a szatyn za każdym razem parskał śmiechem i rzucał komentarz na temat wzięcia pokoju w hotelu. Wcale nie siląc się na cichy głos. Kiedy w końcu zdecydowali się na odnalezienie przyjaciół nie było trudne, bo wystarczyło, że spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli pozostałą trójkę w loży umieszczonej poziom wyżej niż bar i parkiet. Harry domyślał się, że musiała być to wydzielona strefa VIP, o czym nie było mowy kiedy organizowali wyjście, ale przepychając się za Louisem przez tłum na dole był wdzięczny, za to że może go opuścić.

\- Długo wam to zajęło - przywitał ich Malik, opróżniając jednym łykiem kieliszek i nawet się przy tym nie krzywiąc co dla Stylesa było niepojęte, sam pewnie skończyłby jako ludzka wersja wieloryba, gdyby tylko spróbował, przez co odrobinę podziwiał chłopaka. Tylko odrobinę, bo prześmiewczy ton mulata i jego wszystko wiedzące spojrzenie powoli działało mu na nerwy. I to nie tak, że nigdy wcześnie nie irytowało go zachowanie Zayna, ale dziś zdecydowanie bardziej go to raziło.

\- Mogłem się domyślić, że nie będziesz przebywał wśród zwykłych śmiertelników. Jakim cudem zawsze udaje ci się załatwić loże vipowskie, to ja nie wiem, ale nawet nie pytam - prychnął Louis siadając na jednej z, wyglądających na wygodne, kanap, ciągnąc Harry'ego za sobą. Niezdarność bruneta dała o sobie znać właśnie w tym momencie, zupełnie jakby nie mogła poczekać, aż wokół nie będzie tłumu ludzi, którzy skwitowali jego bardzo niezgrabne opadnięcie na siedzenie rozbawionymi spojrzeniami. Widział je, a nawet jeśli nie, to wyraźnie je czuł, więc tak, oczywiście że się zarumienił. - Musisz uważać Bambi, nie chcemy, żebyś zrobił sobie krzywdę.

\- Nie mów do mnie Bambi, prosze cię - jęknął odbierając wspólnego drinka z dłoni Tomlinsona, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się ukryć zażenowanie za szkłem. Okay, był niezdarny wtedy kiedy nie trzeba i przydomek nadany przez szatyna pasował idealnie, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie było mu głupio za każdym razem gdy odstawiał jakąś scenkę.

Poprawił się, kończąc oparty połową ciała o szatyna, który oplótł go ramieniem w pasie delikatnie gładząc biodro okryte cienkim materiałem koszuli. Naprawdę starał się śledzić bieg rozmowy prowadzonej przez przyjaciół, robił wszystko żeby skupić się na słowach padających z ich ust, ale za każdym razem polegał, bo po pierwsze muzyka - czy też raczej rypanka - była nie do zniesienia i samo to powinno go wysłać do domu już dawno temu, a poza tym siedział obok Louisa. Louisa, który był ciepły i pachniał tak dobrze, że Harry nawet gdyby chciał - a nie chciał - nie mógłby się powstrzymać przed chowaniem nosa w jego szyi. Być może od czasu do czasu przygryzał miękką skórę za co otrzymywał mocniejszy uścisk na biodrze, ale cóż innego miał zrobić, skoro nudził się jak mops? Tak przynajmniej miał jakieś zajęcie, a że przy okazji sprawiał, że obaj wyglądali jak typowa cukierkowa do porzygu - słowa Nialla, z którymi wewnętrznie się zgodził, choć udawał obrażonego tylko po to, żeby dostać buziaka od Louisa - para, było efektem ubocznym. Odrobinę za słodkim efektem ubocznym, który przy dobrych wiatrach zniknie za jakiś czas. Bo oni nawet nie byli parą, byli czymś, rzeczą. I czymkolwiek by ta rzecz nie była, Harry czuł się bardziej kompletny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. I to było dobre.

~*~

Niall wypił kolejnego shota nawet nie rejestrując palenia alkoholu w przełyku. Albo był już tak przyzwyczajony, albo to był ten moment kiedy nie ważne co wypił, wszystko smakowało tak samo, a dodatkowe procenty nie robiły już żadnej różnicy. I patrząc na wszystko co w siebie wlał przychylał się bardziej do tej pierwszej opcji, bo wciąż czuł się trzeźwy. Jego umysł był jasny, myśli przejrzyste i tak naprawdę jedyną oznaką tego, że cokolwiek wypił były ospałe, powolne ruchy i miękkość w nogach. Tylko tyle. Jakby ciało nie szło w parze z głową, jakby wpływ alkoholu kończył się u podstawy szyi.

Oparł się wygodnie o kanapę układając kostkę na kolanie i spod zmrużonych powiek obserwował jak Louis i Harry nieudolnie starają się sprawić wrażenie że tańczą. Nie z nim takie numery, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta dwójka z każdą sekundą zbliża się coraz bardziej do wyjścia. Byli zbyt oczywiści i Niall od razu ich przejrzał. W momencie, w którym Tomlinson powiedział, że idą na parkiet, na co twarz Stylesa się rozświetliła niczym bożonarodzeniowe drzewko. Zbyt duży kontrast z miną "zabierzcie mnie stąd", którą miał przez cały wieczór. Więc tak, Niall nie dał się nabrać i nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmieszku kiedy dwójka w końcu zniknęła mu z oczu. Niech idą, on miał inne sprawy na głowie, a nadmiar cukru nie działał na niego zbyt dobrze.

Leniwie przeniósł spojrzenie na pozostałą dwójkę, która dla odmiany, urządzała sobie wojnę na spojrzenia nad kieliszkami. Kolejni, którzy byli zbyt oczywiści. I śmieszni. I tak cholernie nieświadomi, że wybuchnąłby śmiechem gdyby nie był tak zdenerwowany. Bo był. Od dłuższego czasu i hamował się tylko ze względu na Harry'ego i Louisa. To nie z nimi miał do pogadania, bo oni - jak zawsze - jeszcze o niczym nie wiedzieli. I całe szczęście, że postanowili uskutecznić angielskie wyjście, bo czuł w kościach, że od wybuchu dzieliło go niewiele. Przez chwilę jeszcze obserwował jak Liam i Zayn opróżniają kolejne kieliszki wciąż prowadząc tą dziwną bitwę, aż w końcu się odezwał, dziękując w myślach muzyce, za zagłuszanie niektórych nut w jego głosie. Tych niebezpiecznych, ostrzegających o zagrożeniu.

\- Jak bardzo jesteście pijani?

\- Tak w skali do dziesięciu, to mocne siedem, prawie osiem - odpowiedział Zayn, naprawdę brzmiąc na bardziej niż podpitego. Niall uśmiechnął się lekko, bez humoru, co wbrew temu co sobie planował, spowodowało, że mulat wyprostował się na swoim miejscu i spojrzał na niego uważnie. - A co? Czemu pytasz?

\- Podobno słowa pijanych to myśli trzeźwych. - Wzruszył ramionami, z pozoru obojętnie, obserwując jak siedzący cicho Liam spina się lekko. Jakby wcale nie podobała mu się wizja powiedzenia czegoś, czego nie chciał mówić. I to wraz z badawczym choć lekko rozbieganym spojrzeniem Malika dało mu solidne potwierdzenie, przez co krew w nim zawrzała. Jeszcze nad sobą panował, ale nie wiedział jak długo będzie w stanie. Mieszanka irlandzkiego i włoskiego temperamentu nie była czymś łatwym do opanowania. Zanim ponownie się odezwał wziął głęboki oddech, który wbrew powszechnej opinii wcale nie działał uspokajająco. - Mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy wyjaśnić sobie kilka rzeczy, nie sądzicie?

\- Nie bardzo wiem o co może chodzić Niall - powiedział Liam zanim Zayn zdążył go powstrzymać silną sójką w bok. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wściekłymi spojrzeniami i Horan doskonale widział moment w którym Payne się poddawał. Co mogłoby być dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że to Malik był zawsze tym bardziej spostrzegawczym, tym wiedzącym wszystko i widzącym więcej niż inni. Liam był za to doskonałym strategiem z kompleksem dążenia do perfekcji, który często sprawiał że się blokował, ale mimo tego był świetny. Nialla nie dziwiło, że to właśnie Malik jako pierwszy wyczuł, że coś było na rzeczy, jednak wydawało się czymś niecodziennym to, jak szybko Liam odpuścił. Mimo wszystko postanowił od razu uderzyć z grubej rury.

\- Może zacznijmy od tego jakim cudem to Malika w końcu kopnął zaszczyt bycia tym odpowiedzialnym za wszystko, a skończyć możemy na tym dlaczego przez dwa miesiące pozwoliliście mi się męczyć i myśleć, że tracę zmysły.

I to było to, idealnie wykorzystany element zaskoczenia przez co dwójka przednim z powodzeniem mogła uchodzić za marmurowe posągi. Dokładnie o to mu chodziło, dokładnie tak to sobie zaplanował od kiedy wszystko wróciło. Zrobił coś, czego żaden się po nim nie spodziewał, wyłożył kawę na ławę, bez owijania w bawełnę. Jak nigdy. Czerpał satysfakcję z ich szoku, satysfakcję która dodatkowo podsycała złość. Był wściekły. Kumulowało się to w nim od miesięcy, ale jeszcze wtedy nie potrafił rozpoznać tej emocji. Aż do tego wieczoru, kiedy wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce z głośnym kliknięciem. Kliknięciem, które udowodniło mu, że wcale nie oszalał, chociaż cała ta sytuacja wydawała się bardziej niż szalona. Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że wszystko wróciło gdy patrzył na Harry'ego i Louisa przy barze. Znał to, znał aż za dobrze każde spojrzenie, każdy gest, to jak się wokół siebie zachowywali, jak na siebie patrzyli, jak promienieli przyciągając wzrok innych. Znał to, widział to wiele razy wcześniej, był tego częścią więcej niż raz. I właśnie wtedy nastąpiło kliknięcie a wszystkie te wizje, wszystkie momenty kiedy czuł się oderwany od własnego ciała, kiedy myślał, że postradał zmysły, nabrały sensu. Puzzle ułożyły się w całość i teraz rozumiał. Wcześniej miał przebłyski, epizody kiedy wspomnienia chciały wyrwać się na zewnątrz i mógł przez to przejść dużo łagodniej, nie czuć się jak uciekinier z zakładu psychiatrycznego. Mógł przypomnieć sobie wcześniej, gdyby siedząca przed nim dwójka wzięła pod uwagę to jak się czuł. Dlatego był wściekły. Tak cholernie wściekły, ale trzymał się w ryzach. Wybuch na nic by się nie zdał.

\- Od kiedy wiesz? - Po pytaniu Liama spojrzał leniwie na zegarek oplatający nadgarstek i nawet jeśli zdziwił się widząc ile czasu minęło, ile czasu się powstrzymywał, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Trzymał złość na smyczy, przy okazji starając się opanować wszystkie pozostałe uczucia.

\- Będą jakieś trzy godziny - odparł nonszalancko i sięgnął po kolejny kieliszek alkoholu, mając cichą nadzieję, że to jakoś pomoże mu utrzymać ten względny spokój, co było zdecydowanie złym pomysłem, bo gdy tylko z ust Liama padły kolejne słowa wszystkie tamy puściły.

\- I jak się czujesz?

To było to, zawsze martwiący się o wszystkich Liam, który starał się uchylić nieba każdemu. Oczywiście, że to było miłe, w innej sytuacji Niall zapewne zareagowałby długim przytuleniem chłopaka, ale nie dzisiaj. Nie w momencie kiedy cała złość, cała frustracja wylała się ogromną falą i nie było sposobu żeby ją zatrzymać. Albo był, ale Horan nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się wysilać. Wyrzucenie z siebie wszystkiego powinno pomóc.

\- Wkurwiony, niemożebnie wkurwiony - syknął pozwalając na to, żeby jego głos stawał się głośniejszy z każdą sylabą. Byli w klubie, muzyka wciąż grała, mógł trochę pokrzyczeć. - A jak niby mam się czuć skoro przez ostatnie tygodnie myślałem, że mi odbija i przechodziłem każdego dnia przez moje własne prywatne piekło, którego mogłem uniknąć, gdyby wasza dwójka zechciała na chwilę wyciągnąć głowy z tyłków!

\- Niall...

\- Nie nialluj mi tu Payne! - Uderzył pięścią w stolik, powodując że leżące na nim puste kieliszki zatrzęsły się niebezpiecznie, co zamknęło usta Liama. I całe szczęście. Fala płynęła w dół, lepiej było nie stawać jej na drodze. - Obaj, obaj do cholery, widzieliście, że coś jest ze mną nie tak. Że z czymś się męczę. Ty, Malik, byłeś wtedy pod pomostem. Ale żaden, kurwa, żaden, nie stwierdził, że można by tą moją męczarnię ukrucić. Po co. Niech się męczy, a my w tym czasie będziemy dalej prowadzić nasze podchody. Kurwa jego mać! - Zatrzymał się na chwilę, łapiąc oddech przed kolejną serią oskarżeń, która przyszła już po chwili. I kiedy mówił, kolejne słowa wiedział, czuł, że to wszystko były doświadczenia z poprzednich razy. - Ile lat się znamy? Nie odpowiadajcie, bo mimo wszystko to wciąż brzmi jak czyste szaleństwo, ale znamy się długo. I doskonale wiecie jak źle znosze takie sytuacje, jak nienawidzę tego oderwania i powracających wspomnień, jak zawsze to odchorowuje, a mimo tej wiedzy pozwoliliście, żeby to trwało. Do dupy z takimi przyjaciółmi, gdybym mógł już dawno wypisałbym się z tego całego gówna. Ale, niespodzianka, nie mogę. Utknąłem z wami, i nawet kurwa nie zaczynaj Liam, nawet nie zaczynaj tej starej śpiewki o losie i przeznaczeniu i innych bujdach, że niby tak miało być, bo jak ciastka kocham skończysz z tą butelką rozbitą na głowie. Albo wsadzoną w tyłek. Może wtedy byś się ogarnął.

\- Zejdź z niego Horan, to była moja decyzja. - Głos Malika, zbyt spokojny jak na jego gust, tylko bardziej go rozsierdził, bo w sumie miał rację, Payne nie miał tym razem nic do gadania. Co może było dobre, może w końcu im się uda. Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, mulat kontynuował. - I tak naprawdę, jak na to patrzę, to sam nie jesteś bez winy. Nie mówię, my się nie popisaliśmy, ale ty też niczego nie ułatwiłeś.

\- Co? - Pytanie wyrwało mi się samo, w formie prawie zwierzęcego warknięcia, bo to co powiedział Malik, szczególnie fragment, że cierpiał ze swojej własnej winy, zupełnie mu się nie podobał.

\- Pstro. Wiesz, poza tym jednym epizodem we wrześniu, tak naprawdę nie dałeś po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek się dzieje, że sobie przypominasz. Owszem zachowywałeś się dziwnie, inaczej niż zazwyczaj, ale równie dobrze mogło to być spowodowane twoją sytuacją zawodową, przeprowadzką czy brakiem ciastek. Nie zwróciłeś się do nikogo, my nie jesteśmy jasnowidzami, chociaż z doświadczenia powinniśmy wiedzieć, że coś się dzieje. Tak Liam, tak, wiem, przestań mnie do cholery szturchać. W każdym razie, nie możesz wściekać się tylko na nas, sam też jesteś sobie winny.

\- Czyli uważasz, że tak po prostu miałem podejść do któregoś z was przy śniadaniu, albo piwie i wyskoczyć z tekstem, że mam wizje, że czuje się jakbym obserwował swoje życie z boku? Nie bądź śmieszny Malik.

\- Ty irlandzka kupo łajna. Payne do cholery przestań mnie trącać, wiem, że miałem to załagodzić ale ten idiota nie słucha! - Kiedy Liam i Malik zaczęli się sprzeczać, Niall wykorzystał ten moment na poukładanie myśli. Nie było to łatwe, bo powracające wspomnienia wciąż wirowały, podsyłając mu coraz to nowsze obrazy, których w znakomitej większości nie chciał pamiętać. Czy to możliwe, że po raz kolejny zbytnio polegał na sobie przez co sam wpakował się w taką a nie inną sytuację? - Horan, słuchaj mnie ty tleniona blondyno, bo nie będę więcej powtarzać. We wrześniu nie miałeś problemu żeby podzielić się swoim małym, dziwnym epizodem i jakoś nikt cię nie wyśmiał ani nie wziął za wariata. Dlatego nie rozumiem z jakiego cholernego powodu trzymałeś to w sobie tyle czasu. Mogłeś chociażby porozmawiać z Tomlinsonem...

\- Nie pierdol. Louis dalej nie ma o niczym pojęcia, jak niby miałby mi pomóc? To niedorzeczne. - Naprawdę tak uważał. Skoro Tomlinson wciąż pozostawał nieświadomy, to wyznanie mu czegokolwiek mijało się z celem. Jedyne co mógłby mu dać to przyjacielskie porady, które nie miałby żadnej użyteczności. Nie dlatego, że był złym przyjacielem, ale dlatego, że nie wiedział co przechodził Niall.

\- Byłby katalizatorem. Jestem pewny, że nawet krótka rozmowa z nim pomogłaby ci przestać to podświadomie blokować. Miałem nadzieję, że tak się stanie po wrześniu, ale się myliłem i ten tutaj wrócił jako pierwszy. Skaranie boskie z nim.

\- Hej! Malik, nie pozwalaj sobie!

\- Oczywiście kochanie. - Mulat sprawnie uchylił się przed uderzeniem w potylicę i kontynuował. - Owszem, my mogliśmy się domyślić, ale do cholery Horan, aż do soboty nie mieliśmy żadnych realnych podstaw, żeby sądzić, że cokolwiek sobie przypominasz. Kochanie, bo ci zaraz zwiąże te rączki i skończy się rumakowanie.

\- Trzeba było wtedy mi powiedzieć - prychnął, z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech na widok niemej wymiany zdań, którą prowadzili ze sobą dwaj mężczyźni. Byli takimi cholernymi idiotami, próbując się przed tym bronić, że nawet jego złość zelżała. Chociaż tak naprawdę, zrobiła to za sprawą dość logicznej argumentacji Malika. Bo skubaniec miał rację i Niall musiał się z nim zgodzić. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie miał tylko to, że nie chciał nikogo obarczać swoimi problemami. Teraz wiedział, że to nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze i kiedy zobaczył jak Liam po raz kolejny się poddaje wiedział co zaraz usłyszy.

\- I odebrać sobie przyjemność uświadomienia ci, że od Paryża dalej się nie nauczyłeś, że to całe bagno to praca w ekipie? Że sam daleko nie zajdziesz i tylko będziesz się denerwować? W życiu bym sobie nie odpuścił widoku właśnie tej miny.

Zabolało. Bardziej niż powinno, bo w końcu minęło kilka dekad, ale wspomnienia wciąż były świeże. Zawsze tak było i nienawidził tego z całego serca. Wiedział, że zawalił, wtedy myślał, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą, że nic nie może pójść źle. Przygotował plan na każdą okazję, na każdą nieprzewidzianą sytuację. Był gotowy, żeby to skończyć, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Działał sam, bo tak było wygodniej, co okazało się jego zgubą. Bo paradoksalnie mając wszystko pod kontrolą zapomniał jak nieprzewidywalni są ludzie. Zapomniał, że uczucia mogą popchnąć kogoś do zrobienia rzeczy o które nikt by go nie podejrzewał. Gdyby wtedy podzielił się z innymi swoim mozolnie tkanym planem. Nie zrobił tego. Zawalił. Nie musieli mu o tym przypominać po raz kolejny. Nico już się nasłuchał ostatnim razem, nie było potrzeby powtarzania tego samego.

\- Musiałeś? - Spytał zmęczonym tonem. Tylko przez same wspomnienia swojej własnej porażki cała złość wyparowała.

\- Musiałem.

\- Nie, nie musiałeś Malik. Skończmy z tym, wypominanie sobie błędów no niczego nas nie doprowadzi. Lepiej zastanówmy się teraz, jak to wszystko pociągnąć, żeby tym razem się udało.

Zamilkli pozwalając muzyce wypełnić przestrzeń między nimi. Dało się wyczuć zmęczenie, pewną rezygnację, ale determinacja również tam była. Byli po prostu zmęczeni kolejnymi upadkami z zaczynaniem od początku. To trwało za długo, zdecydowanie za długo.

\- Tak właściwie, to mam jedno pytanie. Dlaczego zajęło im tyle czasu, żeby się spotkać? - To krążyło mu po głowie od kiedy sobie przypomniał, od kiedy wspomnienia Nico i innych wróciły do niego, wciąż wracały, to zawsze trwało jakiś czas w jego przypadku. - Zazwyczaj byliśmy młodsi.

\- Malik i jego genialne pomysły - sarknął Liam, sięgając po kolejny kieliszek. Znów mieli ich pełny stolik, chociaż żaden nie zwrócił uwagi na to kiedy im je dostarczono.

\- Cóż, muszę przyznać, że to może mieć jakiś sens. Cokolwiek robisz Zayn, póki co wydaje się działać, bo jedyne dramaty jakie miały miejsce były między nami.

\- Dziękuję, w końcu ktoś to zauważył. - Mulat również sięgnął po alkohol uśmiechając się szeroko i niby przypadkiem trącając ramieniem Liama, który tylko się na to skrzywił. Niall nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, nawet kiedy tequila drażniła jego przełyk, bo ta dwójka była równie interesująca jak Louis i Harry, a ich przekomarzanki i krążenie wokół siebie były naprawdę zabawnym doświadczeniem.

\- I widzisz co narobiłeś makaroniarzu ty jeden! Teraz będzie się puszyć.

\- Jakby ci to przeszkadzało kochanie.

\- Nie mów do mnie kochanie, do diabła!

Tak, Niall był pewny, że tym razem na pewno będzie zabawnie. Zdecydowanie. I coś mu podpowiadało, że to naprawdę może się skończyć tym razem.

~*~

Louis po wydostaniu się z klubu pociągnął Harry'ego z dala od rozświetlonej, wypełnionej mieszającymi się dźwiękami muzyki części miasta w stronę plaży, gdzie w jednej z malutkich budek - tych, które pojawiały się znikąd o zmroku i znikały zanim nastał świt - kupili coś co miało być hybrydą pizzy i kebaba. Siedzieli na piasku dopóki nie skończyli, po czym spokojnym tempem wrócili do mieszkania, zgrabnie omijając zatłoczone miejsca. Chcieli ciszy i mimo tego, że Miami rzadko spało, udało im się. Już w apartamencie Louis jednym spojrzeniem wysłał Harry'ego pod prysznic, samemu zajmując się przygotowaniem dwóch herbat i zaniesieniem ich do sypialni. Wywrócił oczami na uniesione brwi bruneta, gdy ten zauważył w jego rękach kubek z identyczną zawartością, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział jak wyjaśnić, czemu pił to świństwo. Ale robił to, siedząc opartym o miękkie poduszki z pachnącym mydłem Harrym obok i naprawdę mu się to podobało. Dużo bardziej niż imprezowanie i upijanie się do upadłego. Wolał ten cichy czas, przy osobie dla której zrobiłby wszystko. I może było to zachowanie godne ciepłej kluchy, może było między nimi zbyt dużo cukru, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Cieszył się tym, będąc po raz pierwszy w czymś podobnym do związku, w tej rzeczy, którą mieli, a której naprawdę nie chciał jeszcze nazywać. Mieli na to czas, cały czas świata. Było mu dobrze. Wszystko było dobrze.

Jednak następny poranek zweryfikował odrobinę jego opinię. Nie wszystko było dobrze. Nie mogło być skoro obudził się, a raczej wybudził się, na łóżku pokrytym kartkami z Harrym patrzącym beznamiętnie w okno. Wiedział co to znaczyło. Obaj mieli epizod, trans, czy cokolwiek to było. Znów bez ostrzeżenia, po raz kolejny wspólnie. Nie bacząc na ból w plecach i palcach zerwał się na nogi i pobiegł do kuchni, poganiając czajnik, który jak na złość pracował wolniej niż zwykle, albo tylko tak mu się wydawało. Zrobił herbatę, rezygnując z kawy, bo nie miał na to czasu. Musiał być przy Harrym kiedy się wybudzi. Musiał. Nie wiedział czemu, ale był pewny, że powinien tam być. I udało mu się wrócić w idealnym momencie, bo gdy tylko odstawił parujący napój na stolik nocny, brunet zamrugał powiekami i przez chwilę rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu spanikowany, dopóki nie zauważył Louisa. Szatyn to widział, widział jak napięcie znika z ramion, jak oczy jaśnieją, jak cała sylwetka chłopaka się rozluźnia i uśmiechnął się w duchu na to, że miał taki wpływ na chłopaka. To tak naprawdę działało w obie strony.

\- Napij się herbaty kochanie - mruknął cicho, ponownie sięgając po kubek i ostrożnie wkładając go w lekko drżące dłonie Harry'ego. Brunet po swoich epizodach zawsze był zdezorientowany, odrobinę wycofany i Louis naprawdę chciał wiedzieć co widzi, gdzie wtedy odlatuje, ale jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał kiedy zapytał, było ciche _nie wiem._

\- Dziękuję - wychrypiał Styles, zaraz po tym upijając pierwszy łyk wrzątku. Louis się skrzywił, jak zawsze i Harry jak zawsze odpowiedział wywróceniem oczu. Nie tracili czasu na niepotrzebne sprzeczki, każdy miał swoje dziwactwa i obaj je jako tako akceptowali. - Kolejny niespodziewany, co?

\- Tak. To naprawdę dziwne. - W końcu zdecydował się zerknąć na kartki zapełnione kreskami zrobionymi jego ręką. Znów była na nich postać, znów wydawała się dziwnie znajoma i po raz kolejny nie miał pojęcia skąd ją zna, ale podświadomość mówiła mu, że powinien wiedzieć. - Co to w ogóle jest? - Westchnął chwytając jeden ze szkiców i przyglądając się uważniej, bardzo szczegółowo narysowanemu ubiorowi. Nie potrafił przypisać go do konkretnego miejsca ani czasu i był bardziej niż pewny, że nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Więc jak do cholery mógł to narysować?

\- Wygląda jak strój francuskiego dworzanina z czasów przed rewolucją francuską, późny 1788, tak myślę - mruknął Harry, kończąc herbatę i odkładając pusty kubek na stolik. - Naprawdę dobrze narysowany, nie dziwię się, że West cię zatrudnił. Masz talent.

\- Jakim cudem wiesz, z resztą nie ważne, dlaczego w ogóle miałem zamiar pytać. - Louis pokręcił głową, będąc pod wrażeniem wiedzy jaką posiadał chłopak na temat historii. To było niesamowite. Chociaż czemu się dziwił, cały Harry był niesamowity. Nawet kiedy starał się stłumić ziewanie, przez co jego oczy się zaszkliły. Uśmiechnął się miękko na ten widok po czym w przypływie impulsu schylił się składając czuły pocałunek na czubku nosa bruneta. - Chodźmy spać, kochanie. Wyglądasz na wykończonego.

\- Czyli wyglądam źle? - Prychnął chłopak, ale bez sprzeciwu położył się obok Louisa pod kołdrą, wtulając plecy w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Nie, wyglądasz cudownie, ale obaj potrzebujemy snu. Wiem jak te epizody potrafią wykończyć. A już szczególnie, kiedy są niespodziewane.

\- Jest ranek, nie możemy spać. - Kolejny słaby protest zaowocował tylko mocniejszym uściskiem w talii i małym pocałunkiem w tył głowy. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, nie chciał. Lubił mieć Harry'ego blisko, lubił go całować, lubił o niego dbać. Pozwijcie go.

\- I co z tego? Jest sobota, kto nam zabroni? - Wyszeptał, przymykając oczy. Sam był zmęczony i potrzebował snu. Musiał rysować w jakiejś dziwnej pozycji bo całe ciało wręcz pulsowało z bólu.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego znów to mieliśmy? - Cichy głos, dotarł do niego gdy był już na pograniczu jawy i snu.

\- Nie wiem kochanie. Zastanowimy się nad tym później, teraz śpij.

I Harry zasnął, jego oddech się wyrównał, mięśnie rozluźniły, twarz wygładziła. I dopiero wtedy Louis pozwolił sobie również odpłynąć. Obaj tego potrzebowali. Wszystko inne mogło poczekać. 

 


	24. 24. Surrender

Dni w Miami mijały spokojnie. Dobra organizacja czasu pozwalała pogodzić pracę z przyjemnościami i odkrywaniem miasta. Mimo wykładów Harry’ego, Louis zawsze potrafił wysupłać moment, żeby pokazać chłopakowi coś nowego, odkryć przed nim miasto, które znał od dziecka, tą inną stronę, mniej turystyczną, lepszą jego zdaniem. Cieszyli się sobą, wspólnym czasem i na komentarze o papużkach nierozłączkach reagowali śmiechem i wywracaniem oczami. Oczywiście, że się tak zachowywali, Louis był tego bardziej niż świadom i tak samo miał to gdzieś, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się na miejscu. Kompletny, pasujący. Tak. Pozostała trójka zdecydowanie mogła schować swoje komentarze o ciepłej klusce do kieszeni, ewentualnie mogli wsadzić je sobie w tyłek, bo on był szczęśliwy. Mogli mu naskoczyć. Albo iść się pieprzyć, może wtedy przestaliby być tacy spięci.

Louis pławił się w szczęściu, latał w swojej kolorowej bańce i nic nie mogło popsuć mu humoru, nawet te trzy zołzy, czy ilość projektów, którą musiał wykonać. Był szczęśliwy, bo w końcu bez oporów mógł przytulać Harry’ego, łapać jego dłoń, gdy spacerowali po ulicach i splatać ciasno palce, wciąż dziwiąc się jakie właściwe się to wydawało. Mógł go całować, wolno i słodko, kiedy siedzieli wieczorami na plaży, mógł czuć ciepło drugiego ciała każdego poranka. Mógł i korzystał z każdej tej możliwości, chociaż i tak najlepsze było to, że Brunet odpowiadał mu z równym zaangażowaniem i entuzjazmem. Byli w tym oboje, wpadli głęboko i nie było odwrotu, ale tak naprawdę żaden nie chciał się wycofać. Byli słodcy, aż do porzygu – o czym ich przyjaciele informowali ich kilka razy dziennie, sztywne durnie – ale obaj mieli to gdzieś. Louis uwielbiał ten etap miesiąca miodowego, uwielbiał tą słodycz, dołeczki i błyszczące oczy. Jak na jego gust mogłoby być tak zawsze, trwać wieczność i jeszcze dłużej. Tak, to powinno trwać wieczność.

Pobyt na Florydzie zbliżał się do końca i chociaż z pozoru wydawało się, że Louis żył tylko pracą i Harrym to tak naprawdę wcale nie pozostał nieświadomy otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Nie. Można nawet powiedzieć, że bycie z brunetem pozwoliło mu widzieć więcej, rozumieć więcej. Zaciemniony obraz coraz bardziej się rozjaśniał, z każdym spostrzeżeniem, każdą rozmową, kolejny malutki element układanki wskakiwał na swoje miejsce. I był to obraz, który im obojgu wydawał się dziwny, wciąż niezrozumiały i z jakiegoś powodu zupełnie im się nie podobał. Małe rzeczy, na które reagowali jedynie przez posyłanie sobie spojrzeń piętrzyły się z każdym dniem, a kiedy w ciemności sypialni Louisa rozmawiali o nich, próbując nadać jakiś sens, te chwile naprawdę ich do siebie zbliżały. Bo musieliby być ślepi, żeby nie zauważyć, że Malik wie dużo za dużo o wszystkim, a Liam i Niall nie pozostają za bardzo w tyle. Ich przyjaciele – ta banda idiotów, jak nazywał ich Louis, za co Harry zawsze go beształ – byli zbyt oczywiści, jednocześnie sądząc, że dobrze się kryją z czymkolwiek, co robili. Idioci. W pewnym sensie czuł się urażony, że mieli go za takiego głupca, co nieraz chciał z siebie wyrzucić, ale wtedy Harry patrzył na niego wymownie i Louis nie miał większego wyboru niż ugryźć się w język. A te oczy potrafiły zmusić go prawie do wszystkiego. Irytujące. Ale właśnie z tego powodu zgodził się, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie siedzenie cicho, udawanie greka i obserwowanie, chociaż wcale mu się to nie podobało. Ale tak, Harry go przekonał. Jak zawsze.

Uskuteczniali swój plan cichego obserwowania leżąc na kanapie i od czasu do czasu skradając sobie pocałunki. Harry zrezygnował z czytania jakiegoś skryptu i po prostu tulił się do szatyna, a Louis bawił się jego włosami, jednocześnie kątem oka obserwując pozostałą trójkę, która zawzięcie rywalizowała w jednej z gier na konsoli. To był ich przedostatni dzień w Miami i ani Harry, ani Louis nie mieli ochoty na robienie czegokolwiek poza tym, co właśnie robili. Słodkie lenistwo na koniec pobytu nie było niczym złym. Kiedy rozgrywka między chłopakami weszła na wyższy poziom – co można było poznać po mruczanych pod nosem przekleństwach – w Louisa uderzyła świadomość, że o czymś zapomniał, przez co jego dłonie zaprzestały przeczesywania miękkich kosmyków. Brunet mruknął niezadowolony, ale szatyn to zignorował chyba po raz pierwszy od kiedy zaczęli się spotykać. Nigdy nie ignorował Harry’ego, nie potrafił. Zmarszczył brwi, wyłapując niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenie jakie Niall posłał Malikowi, jednocześnie starając się sobie przypomnieć o czymś, co zniknęło z jego pamięci. To nie mogło być nic przyjemnego, czasem, a raczej często, miał tendencję do wyrzucania gdzieś daleko tych niezbyt miłych rzeczy, co nie zawsze kończyło się dobrze – cholera, do tej pory zastanawiał się kim była osoba pod pomostem te kilka lat temu, bo że ktoś tam z nim był, tego był pewny – i coś mu mówiło, że i tym razem w jakiś sposób ten cudowny spokój i sielanka zostanie zakłócona. W polu jego widzenia pojawiły się zielone oczy, mógł w nich zobaczyć pytanie i coś na kształt troski, co spowodowało, że uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Nie podziałało, czemu wcale się nie dziwił, jego zdolności aktorskie względem Harry’ego wyparowywały. Zawsze. Irytujące. I intrygujące.

\- Poza rzeczami oczywistymi, co jest nie tak? – Głos bruneta był cichy, zupełnie jakby nie chciał, żeby pozostała trójka go usłyszała. Co miało sens, zważywszy na fakt, że teoretycznie nie mieli o niczym pojęcia. Te trzy imbecyle kiedyś za to oberwą.

\- Nie wiem – westchnął równie cicho, pochylając się, żeby lekko musnąć usta chłopaka. To było jak jego lekarstwo, małe uzależnienie, z którego nie chciał się leczyć. Zmarszczka pojawiła się między ciemnymi brwiami i z trudem powstrzymał się przed wygładzeniem jej, a raczej został powstrzymany przez wibrację telefonu w kieszeni spodni. Odchylił się odrobinę i wysupłał urządzenie, szybko czytając wiadomość. – Kurwa! – Już wiedział o czym zapomniał i naprawdę wolałby nie pamiętać. – Cholera jasna. – Cóż, sielanka nie mogła trwać wiecznie.

\- Co się stało? – Cztery głosy odezwały się na raz, zsynchronizowane nawet jeśli chodziło o tonację, przez co przed oczami Louisa mignęło coś, co bardzo przypominało tą sytuację. Zrobił mentalną notatkę by później się nad tym zastanowić, może nawet narysować, ale teraz naprawdę nie miał do tego głowy. Nie kiedy telefon parzył go w dłonie tak bardzo, że po prostu musiał nim rzucić. A przez przypadek trafił w Malika, to nie jego wina.

\- Moja rodzina się stała – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Czuł w kościach, że ten wyjazd był zbyt udany. Pieprzone przysługi. Cholera by go wzięła.

\- Wszystko z nimi w porządku? – Spojrzał przez palce na Harry’ego, który wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego, co było jednocześnie głupio urocze i śmieszne. Nawet ich nie znał, miał szczątkowe informacje na temat ich relacji, a i tak się martwił. Zdecydowanie zbyt urocze. Może gdyby właśnie nie chodziło o jego rodzinę porozczulałby się nad tym dłużej niż kilka sekund. Ale chodziło o jego rodzinę, więc rozczulenie tylko mignęło w wachlarzu uczuć.

\- Niestety. W czas sobie przypomnieli, że jestem w mieście i zapraszają mnie na kolację. – Naprawdę nie miał ochoty się z nimi widzieć, to zawsze kończyło się tak samo. – Za co?! – Jęknął cierpiętniczo i, no cóż, jeśli odrobinę dramatyzował miał ku temu powód.

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego masz do nich taki okropny stosunek – zaczął brunet rzucając Louisowi spojrzenie, które bez problemu można było zinterpretować jako obietnicę, że wyciągnie to z niego później, czy tego chce czy nie. No może nie tak radykalnie, ale i tak mu się to nie podobało. Nie lubił tego, unikał rozmów o rodzinie jak tylko mógł, zbywając wszelkie pytania, albo rzucając szczątkowe informacje zupełnie jak przed swoimi urodzinami. Czasami musiał o nich wspomnieć, byli, jakby na to nie patrzeć, integralną częścią jego życia do pewnego momentu. I nawet do pewnego momentu nie było to takie złe życie. Tak. Kiedyś było dobrze, a teraz będzie musiał opowiedzieć Harry’emu czemu jest źle. Albo dziwnie. Wszystko na raz. – A poza tym, to tylko kolacja. Skoro nie chcesz iść, to nie idź. Gdzie tu problem?

\- Właśnie problem w tym, że muszę iść. Jestem winny ojczymowi przysługę i właśnie się po nią zgłosił. – Nie mógł nic poradzić na gorzki ton, którym to powiedział. Już wtedy, kiedy prosił o pomoc wiedział, że będzie tego żałował. Cholera, mógł się zgłosić do kogokolwiek innego, miałby mniej problemów. Widząc pytające spojrzenia chłopaków, westchnął ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę, że to też będzie musiał wyjawić. A było tak fajnie, mały sekrecik, tylko jego. Tak spokojnie, bo nie musiał się w to zagłębiać. Było, już nie jest. – To on przygotował pozew przeciwko Donnovanowi, a jego kancelaria zajęła się całą papierologią. A teraz, w zamian za otrzymaną pomoc czeka mnie męczarnia.

\- Nie dramatyzuj. To tylko kilka godzin, dasz radę – zaśmiał się Malik ponownie uruchamiając zatrzymaną wcześniej grę, zupełnie jakby dalsza część go nie obchodziła.

\- Dzięki za pomoc, idioto – mruknął Louis, chowając twarz w szyi bruneta. Jaśminowy zapach ukoił jego zszargane, przez jedną wiadomość do cholery, nerwy. Obecność i bliskość Harry’ego miała na niego właśnie taki wpływ. Działał lepiej niż wszystkie ćwiczenia oddechowe czy relaksacyjne jakie starali się mu wbić do głowy przez lata na warsztatach walki ze stresem. Bzdury bez pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Jednak był pewny, że nawet śmierć byłaby przyjemnym doświadczeniem w obecności młodszego mężczyzny. Był jego kotwicą niepozwalającą mu zatonąć i pogrążyć się w morzu paniki. Od zawsze. – Harry… - szepnął, unosząc szybko głowę, gdy pomysł zrodził się nagle w jego głowie i wydawał się być idealnym rozwiązaniem jeśli chciał zachować resztki zdrowia psychicznego. A mimo wszystko chciał. – Pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, żebym tam z tobą był, to, czemu nie? – Odpowiedź była równie cicha, ale Louis nie wychwycił w niej ani grama zawahania. Odetchnął, bo teraz nie był w tym bagnie sam. Pocałował chłopaka czule i lekko, dziękując bez słów, które nie były im potrzebne. Istniały dużo przyjemniejsze sposoby komunikacji, które zamierzał popraktykować, ale brunet miał zupełnie inne plany. – Nie myśl, że to mnie rozproszy. Skoro mam spotkać twoją rodzinę za kilka godzin, nie sądzisz, że powinieneś mi o nich opowiedzieć?

\- Wiem – mruknął niezadowolony, bo naprawdę wolałby poświęcić ten czas na przyjemniejsze rzeczy niż rozdrapywanie jego kontaktów z rodziną. Ale jednocześnie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że unikał tematu wystarczająco długo i teraz nie miał wyboru. Potrzebował Harry’ego przy sobie żeby to przetrwać i jeśli ceną za jego obecność było wyjaśnienie tych pokręconych relacji, które miał ze swoją rodziną, to zrobi to. Ale nie teraz, nie w tym momencie. Najpierw musi ułożyć sobie w głowie co chce powiedzieć, żeby to miało jakikolwiek sens. Co było trudne, bo sam nie do końca widział w tym wszystkim logikę. Było jak było, po prostu. – Ale możemy się najpierw poprzytulać? Muszę zebrać siły.

\- Nie mamy dużo czasu, ale myślę, że mogę chwilę poczekać.

~*~

Harry czekał w swoim życiu na wiele rzeczy, ale chyba na żadną – oprócz samego Louisa, ale on absolutnie nie był rzeczą – nie był tak podekscytowany, jak na usłyszenie więcej o rodzinie szatyna. Do tej pory jedynym co wiedział, to fakt, że istnieją, i że nie zwracali uwagi na urodziny chłopaka. To nie tworzyło pozytywnego obrazu w jego głowie i choć bardzo się starał nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie lubił oceniać ludzi po szczątkowych informacjach, to było płytkie i bardzo często krzywdzące, ale te które posiadał wystarczyły, żeby czuł do tych konkretnych osób swoistą niechęć. Jak można ignorować urodziny własnego dziecka? Nie rozumiał tego, nie chciał nawet. Tak samo jak nie chciał pamiętać, jak przygaszony i smutny wydawał się chłopak, kiedy opowiadał o tym w grudniu. Nie lubił takiego Louisa, a jak na złość właśnie taki stał teraz przed szafą, od dziesięciu minut praktycznie nieruchomo. Co, musiał przyznać, było również ciekawym zjawiskiem. Obserwował go uważnie ze swojego miejsca na łóżku, zastanawiając się dlaczego zwykle zdecydowany chłopak tyle czasu rozmyśla nad wyborem ubioru. Sam Harry uporał się z tym w kilka sekund, stawiając przede wszystkim na wygodę, dlatego teraz mógł cieszyć się przyjemną fakturą szarego swetra – tego samego, który dostał od szatyna – miło otulającego jego ciało. Westchnął głęboko, gdy Louis po raz kolejny wydobył z siebie zrezygnowane jęknięcie, któremu tym razem towarzyszył również ruch. Teraz zamiast stać, siedział przed szafą i chował twarz w dłoniach. Jakiś progres, chociaż wcale mu się to nie podobało i nawet chęć poznania szczegółów sytuacji rodzinnej mężczyzny zeszła na dalszy plan.

\- Lou, to naprawdę nie jest takie trudne. To po prostu ubranie – mruknął, wstając z łóżka, tylko po to by kucnąć przy chłopaku. Położył dłonie na spiętych ramionach, delikatnie uciskając mięśnie w nadziei, że to pomoże mu się rozluźnić. Albo po prostu lubił go dotykać.

\- Nie rozumiesz – jęknął Louis, jego głos stłumiony przez dłonie wciąż znajdujące się na twarzy brzmiał na naprawdę zrezygnowany. Jednak przysunął się bliżej dotyku, bliżej ciepła, na co Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Podobało mu się to jak na niego działał.

\- Właśnie nie rozumiem – zgodził się cicho, nie zaprzestając ugniatania mięśni, które powoli, naprawdę powoli, rozluźniały się pod jego palcami. To fascynujące jakie sam dotyk potrafił czynić cuda. Tak samo ja pocałunki, a Harry naprawdę nie mógł się od nich powstrzymać, gdy Louis był blisko, dlatego musnął lekko jego kark, zanim kontynuował. – Zawsze twierdziłem, że powinno się nosić to, w czym czujemy się dobrze.

\- Nie mogę iść w dresie. – Kolejny jęk spowodował, że z trudem powstrzymał chichot. Musiał zagryźć wargi naprawdę mocno, bo Tomlinson potrafił być czasem ujmująco zabawny. Szczególnie kiedy dramatyzował. A teraz zdecydowanie to robił. – Nie śmiej się ze mnie, wiem, że to robisz.

\- Nie śmieję się, po prostu się uśmiecham. Sam musisz przyznać, że twoja dramatyczna strona jest dość zabawna. Jeśli mam być szczery, byłby z ciebie naprawdę dobry aktor. – Wzruszył ramionami wiedząc i chociaż szatyn nie mógł go zobaczyć, i tak prychnął urażony.

\- Nie, dzięki, już raz próbowałem i nie skończyło się to dobrze. Przestań się ze mnie śmiać, to naprawdę poważna sprawa.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza w końcu się poddał. Podniósł się, krzywiąc na strzyknięcie w kolanach i podszedł do szafy. Część półek wciąż była zajęta przez jego własne ubrania i naprawdę podobał mu się ten widok. Tak powinno być zawsze. Potrząsnął lekko głową, bo teraz musiał się skupić na innych rzeczach i jakkolwiek przyjemne było myślenie o nim i Louisie dzielącym szafę, mieszkanie, życie, to nie był odpowiedni czas. – Zrobimy tak. Założysz to co ci wybiorę bez marudzenia, a później w końcu opowiedz mi o co chodzi z twoją rodziną i dlaczego tak świrujesz przez tą kolację. – To mówiąc wyciągnął czarne spodnie i miękki, błękitny sweter, który kupili jakiś czas temu w zastępstwie szarego, którego Harry nie miał zamiary oddawać, a Louis odbierać. – Masz i nawet nie próbuj dyskutować, uwielbiasz takie połączenia.

\- Jak władczy – mruknął Louis, podnosząc się na nogi i odbierając z rąk Harry’ego ubranie. Mały uśmiech, prawie niewidoczny, igrał na wąskich wargach i brunet musiał go spróbować, musiał wiedzieć jak taki wracający do normalności Louis smakuje, więc pochylił się całując go lekko. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy smak chłopaka rozpłynął się na jego języku. W odpowiedzi dostał większy uśmiech, co było jego osobistym sukcesem. – Jak ty to robisz, że zawsze potrafisz mnie uspokoić?

\- No już, nie ociągaj się, bo skończymy spóźniając się. Co nie jest modne, nawet nie zaczynaj. – Zignorował pytanie chłopaka rumieniąc się delikatnie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego zawsze wiedział w jaki sposób uspokoić Louisa, ale wiedział, że to działało obustronnie. Sam w towarzystwie Tomlinsona był spokojniejszy zupełnie jakby wszystko w nim wiedziało, że to jest właśnie to miejsce.

\- Kiedy stałeś się taki władczy? – Głos Louisa drgał od śmiechu, kiedy pozbywał się swojej koszulki i dresów, po raz kolejny przypominając Harry’emu, że był tylko człowiekiem. Za każdym razem, gdy widział szatyna w skąpym ubraniu, zasychało mu w ustach, a w głowie pojawiała się przyjemna pustka, w której rezonowało raz po raz imię chłopaka. Coraz głośniej i głośniej. I nie ważne, że przez ostatnie tygodnie widywał go w takim wydaniu codziennie, wciąż reagował tak samo jak za pierwszym razem. Pieprzona perfekcja na wyciągnięcie ręki. Musiał się ogarnąć.

\- Od kiedy ty zachowujesz się jak nastoletnia panikara. No dalej Tomlinson, to tylko kolacja. Ogarnij się – rzucił zaczepnie, próbując jednocześnie odgonić sprzed oczu wizje tego ciała w bardzo niegrzecznych sytuacjach. Naprawdę powinien się opanować, ale jego wyobraźnia wymknęła się spod kontroli kreując coraz to nowsze sceny.

\- To aż kolacja, bo będzie tam moja rodzina – mruknął szatyn, tylko na moment pokazując, że mimo uśmiechu i pozornego spokoju, wciąż nie był zadowolony z tego co go czekało. – Ale, na szczęście, będziesz tam ze mną, więc jakoś przeżyję.

\- Powiedziałeś im, że tam będę, prawda? – Spytał, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że być może będzie niezapowiedzianym i niemile widzianym gościem, co wcale mu się nie podobało. Nie byłoby to najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie, a mimo wszystko, chciał wypaść dobrze. Dlatego musiał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi między nimi. Żeby wiedzieć jak się zachowywać, albo jak się nie zachowywać. A zcekanie na opowieść Louisa zaczynało działaś mu na nerwy.

\- Cóż, wiedzą, że nie będę sam. Pewnie spodziewają się dziewczyny. – Szatański uśmiech, który wypłynął po tych słowach na twarz szatyna zdecydowanie nie podobał się Harry’emu. Absolutnie mu się nie podobał.

\- Wyjaśnij. Natychmiast – zażądał, ze zdziwieniem obserwując mały dreszcz przechodzący przez ciało chłopaka. Interesujące.

\- Cholera kochanie. Mów mi tak jeszcze. – Ten pomruk nijak miał się do tematu rozmowy. I to nie tak, że Harry’emu się nie podobał, jego wyobraźnia odpowiedziała serią kolejnych scen, ale w tym momencie miał inne rzeczy na głowie niż analizowanie tej reakcji. Zajmie się tym później. Chociaż to naprawdę było interesujące.

\- Zaraz dostaniesz edukacyjnie po tyłku jak się nie uspokoisz. Jak herbatę kocham, jesteś niemożliwy.

\- Wcale nie pomagasz…

\- Louis do cholery, skup się!

\- Już kochanie już. Daj mi chwilę. Nie moja wina, że tak na mnie działasz…

\- Nawet nie kończ. I, z łaski swojej wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego twoja rodzina spodziewa się, że pojawisz się w towarzystwie kobiety. – Nagle zamiast wcześniejszej ciekawości i irytacji spowodowanej czekaniem, czuł złość. Rozumiał opóźnianie rozmowy na niewygodny temat, ale tego nie mógł zrozumieć. Był tak zły, że wbrew swoim zasadom przerwał mu już dwa razy pod rząd i jeśli cokolwiek mogło być wskaźnikiem zdenerwowania, to właśnie fakt, że Harry Styles komuś przerywa. Czuł palące ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się po całym ciele, co nie było dziwne, skoro właśnie się dowiedział, że rodzina szatyna nie miała najprawdopodobniej pojęcia, że ten umawiał się z mężczyznami. Że umawiał się z nim. Zabolało, chociaż może nie powinno. – Możesz? – Westchnął zrezygnowany, opadając na łóżko. Potrzebował stabilnego oparcia, od kiedy zaczął się trząść próbując opanować gniew.

\- Hej kochanie, nie denerwuj się. Przepraszam, ten stres sprawia, że zachowuję się jak idiota. – Materac ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała, ale Harry nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr, dalej wpatrując się w sufit. Wolał pozostać cicho, bo nie był pewny, czy będzie w stanie dłużej zapanować nad słowami cisnącymi się na usta, a nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś, czego mógłby później żałować. Nie Louisowi, mimo że doprowadzał go do szału, i na pewno nie przed usłyszeniem wyjaśnień. Później mu nagada, jeśli wyjaśnienia nie będą satysfakcjonujące. – I zanim pomyślisz, że wstydzę się ciebie, umawiania się z tobą czy jakąś podobną bzdurę, to wcale tak nie jest. Mógłbym w tej chwili wykrzyczeć całemu światu, że jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny.

\- Jeśli zaraz wyszeptasz mi to do ucha, na herbatę, obiecuję, słyszysz, obiecuję, że wyjdę i pójdziesz na tą kolację sam – mruknął, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Wszystko psujesz, ale nie ważne. – Dąsający się ton spowodował tylko poszerzenie się uśmiechu na jego ustach. Louis naprawdę byłby królem dramatu, zbierającym owacje na stojąco podczas głębokich ukłonów na drewnianej scenie w małym teatrze. – Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego moja rodzina spodziewa się, że przyprowadzę kobietę? – Harry skinął głową w potwierdzeniu, bo to przecież było oczywiste, że chciał wiedzieć. Ciekawość znów wróciła, rozgaszczając się na honorowym miejscu, chociaż irytacja wciąż tam była, tak samo jak złość. Siedziały w trójkę i, tak jak Harry, czekały na opowieść, która wydawała się nigdy nie nadejść. – Dobrze więc. Spróbuję, tylko nie miej mnie później za niewdzięcznika. Nawet ja zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jak nielogiczne i niedorzeczne to wszystko jest. I jak bardzo chciałbym winić schemat, tak nie mogę, bo one są, do cholery, w jakiś sposób logiczne. A to co wydarzyło się między moją rodziną a mną, wcale takie nie jest, więc nie jest wynikiem działania schematu. I cholera, naprawdę starałem się to wszystko ułożyć w jakiś zrozumiały i klarowny sposób, ale się nie da. Nie umiem, nie potrafię. Schemat goniący schemat, to wszystko co tworzy się za każdym razem, gdy próbuję to uszeregować.

\- Schemat?

\- Tak, schemat. Wszystko według schematu. Nastoletnia ciąża, znikający tatuś, samotna matka radząca sobie jak może, lata mijają, nowy mężczyzna, wielka miłość, przeprowadzka, ślub, nowe dziecko, wszystko pozorni dobrze, jedno wyznanie, wszystko się sypie. Schemat. Schemat, który pośrednio doprowadził do tego, że prawie trzy lata temu odciąłem się od rodziny tak bardzo, jak mogłem. Co prawda najpierw spędziłem trzy dni zapijając mordę pod starym pomostem, ale cóż, to szczegół? Malutki? Kto w ogóle zwracałby na to uwagę.

\- Trzy dni pod pomostem? Pijąc?

\- Dojdziemy do tego, ale wcześniej, pozwól, że nakreślę ci nieco skład mojej rodziny…

 

~*~

Ocean Drive nawet mimo późnej pory tętniło życiem. Zawsze tak było, tłumy ludzi przetaczały się po deptaku nieprzerwanie i w jakiś dziwny sposób Louis to lubił. W pewnym sensie, chociaż wydawało się to nielogiczne, gwar sprawiał, że się uspokajał. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował być między ludźmi, których tak naprawdę nie lubił, nie znał, tylko po to żeby nie spalić się ze złości, wstydu, zażenowania i tego wszystkiego co wciąż kumulowało się w nim, mimo że od kolacji minął już dłuższy moment. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, bo przecież dobrze wiedział, że to będzie jedna wielka porażka i – niespodzianka – wcale się nie mylił. Chociaż raz mógłby się mylić w kwestii swojej rodziny. Raz. Jeden pieprzony raz. Ale nie, przecież byłoby zbyt pięknie.

Dłoń Harry’ego w jego własnej była ciepła, miękka i dawała poczucie tego, że mimo wszystko, mimo tej okropnej katastrofy, nic się między nimi nie popsuło. Tego obawiał się najbardziej, miał gdzieś całą swoją rodzinę, martwił się, że Harry mimo tego, że został uprzedzony, stwierdzi, że nie ma zamiaru dalej w to brnąć. Że zrezygnuje z Louisa przez jego rodzinę. Miał ochotę walnąć się za takie myśli, za wątpienie w tego chłopaka, który przez cały wieczór zachowywał się jak idealny angielski gentelman, podczas gdy Louis przeskakiwał płynnie między dławieniem się smakującą jak papier ścierny pieczenią planowaniem jak szybko będzie w stanie uciec po wbiciu noża do mięsa w oko swojego ojczyma. Nie, Harry mimo wszystko pozostał spokojny i opanowany, ba, nawet starał się uspokoić go małymi gestami czy spojrzeniami. Jak Louis śmiał w niego wątpić?! Był idiotą, ale to było wiadome od dawna. Co prawda, od opuszczenia rodzinnego domu Louisa, nie odezwali się ani słowem, zapewne oboje zbyt przytłoczeni przez panującą podczas kolacji atmosferę, ale szatyn nie miał możliwości stworzyć nawet zalążka zwątpienia, bo palce młodszego mężczyzny wciąż były ciasno splecione z jego własnymi. Były czymś stałym w tym kolorowym tłumie. Nie puścili się ani na moment. I kochał każdą sekundę tego milczącego wsparcia, ciepłej obecności tuż obok. Potrzebował tego, naprawdę potrzebował.

\- Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś może być aż tak nietolerancyjny – mruknął Harry, wyrywając Louisa z rozmyślań. I chwała mu, Panie, bo szatyn prawie skończył wciągnięty przez jedno z tych lepkich, obrzydliwych wspomnień, które zazwyczaj leżały na samym dnie, przykryte durnymi żartami Nialla. Spojrzał na niego kątem oka, próbując wyczytać coś z wyrazu twarzy, ale poza małym, prawie niewidocznym wygięciem warg nic tam nie było. Nic niepokojącego przynajmniej.

\- Wiem. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia czemu myślałem, że coś mogło się zmienić – westchnął, przyciągając chłopaka bliżej swojego boku, by uchronić go przed potrąceniem przez nastolatka na rowerze.

\- To w pewnym sensie było zabawne. Wiesz, zobaczyć, że tacy ludzie wciąż są na świecie. Że w dalszym ciągu myślą, że mają władzę, że mogą sprawić, aby ktoś był dokładnie taki, jak oni chcą. Jakby mogli ukształtować człowieka na swoje podobieństwo niczym Stwórca. I wiesz, wcale nie chodzi mi tutaj o orientację, z tym jeszcze przez długi czas przyjdzie nam się mierzyć, chociaż to intrygujące jak przez wieki ten temat oscylował między czymś normalnym, a wcieleniem zła. Ale wracając do twojej rodziny. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, jak można wymagać od kogoś, kogokolwiek, żeby porzucił coś co kocha robić, w czym jest naprawdę dobry, tylko dlatego, że nie wpasowuje się w jakiś wyimaginowany obraz z czyjejś głowy. Nie swojej, czyjejś. – Głos Harry’ego cicho wibrował blisko ucha Louisa, kiedy lawirowali między roześmianym tłumem, przyciśnięci do siebie bardzo blisko. To było przyjemne, ich mała bańka była przyjemna. – A kiedy twój ojczym i siostra wznosili peany na cześć pracy w korporacji myślałem, że umrę od powstrzymywania śmiechu. Naprawdę, prawie tam zszedłem. Wszystkie ich argumenty, wszystko, było tak patetyczne, tak, tak… Przecież ani jedno, ani drugie nie pracuje w takim miejscu! Skąd oni to wzięli?  

\- Cóż, uprzedzałem cię, że to będzie dość absurdalne doświadczenie – przytaknął Louis, naprawdę rozumiejąc punkt widzenia chłopaka, chociaż w jego opinii było to bardziej żenujące niż zabawne. To w końcu była jego rodzina pokazująca swoją zaściankowość. W dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, kurza twarz.

\- Myślałem, że przesadzasz. Wiesz, masz czasem skłonności do dramatyzowania i przerysowywania, niektórych rzeczy – zaśmiał się Harry, otrzymując w zamian szturchnięcie biodrem. To nie tak, że nie była to prawda. Louis mógł mieć analityczny umysł, mógł na poczekaniu i na rozluźnienie układać równania z czegokolwiek, ale był też artystą, a ci, cóż, lubili być dramatyczni. Jednak opowiadając kilka godzin wcześniej o swojej rodzinie niczego nie przerysowywał, wszystko co powiedział było prawdą, subiektywną, ale w końcu historia zawsze jest inna, w zależności od tego, kto ją opowiada. Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia, czy coś w ten deseń. – Jedyne czego tak naprawdę nie rozumiem, to zachowanie twojej mamy. Pozostała dwójka zachowuje się jak ludzie nietolerujący laktozy, którzy zamiast zrezygnować z mleka, golą się na łyso i biegają po mieście złorzecząc na krowy i tych, którzy mleko mogą pić.

\- Co to, do cholery, miało być? – Louis nie mógł w żaden sposób powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem, na to dziwne porównanie, które w ogóle nie pasowało do Harry’ego. Znaczy pasowało, bo jego poczucie humoru było naprawdę ujmująco dziwne, ale jednocześnie nie pasowało do tematu ich rozmowy tak bardzo.

\- Nie wiem. Któryś ze studentów umieścił coś podobnego w swoim eseju o nietolerancji w czasach wiktoriańskich i tak jakoś mi się skojarzyło. – Styles wzruszył ramionami, niby niedbale, ale jego policzki i tak zabarwiły się na różowo. – W mojej głowie brzmiało to lepiej. Ale nie ważne. Twoja mama. Nie rozumiem.

Przystanęli przy jednym z licznych ulicznych grajków, który próbował swoich sił z repertuarem Eda Sheerana, co wcale nie szło mu tak źle. Tłumek gapiów był na to najlepszym dowodem. Louis próbował rozluźnić się, porwać muzyce, jednocześnie czekając na kolejne słowa Harry’ego, ale te nie nadeszły. Nie wiedział czy się z tego cieszyć, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Temat jego rodzicielki był dość drażliwy, ciężki, przytłaczający i naprawdę wolałby go pominąć, nawet na rzecz słuchania wszystkich grajków na Ocean Drive, ale paląca ciekawość raz po raz otwierała mu usta. Zamykał je równie szybko, przez co pewnie wyglądał jak wyciągnięta z wody rybka. Powinien się opanować. Kilka głębokich wdechów później, udało mu się rzucić, nie do końca spiętym tonem pytanie, które ciążyło na języku od dłuższej chwili.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – Zanim odpowiedział, Harry rzucił mu długie, oceniające spojrzenie, jakby chciał się upewnić, że naprawdę chce znać odpowiedź. Kiedy znalazł to czego szukał, chociaż Louis nie miał pojęcia czym to mogło być, wznowił ich spacer, wcześniej nagradzając grajka kilkoma banknotami.

\- Wydaje mi się… - zaczął Harry, prowadząc ich w spokojniejsze, mniej zaludnione miejsce, tuż obok zejścia na plaże. – Wydaje mi się, że jest ciepłą kobietą i bez wątpienia największą fanką twoich prac, zaraz po mnie oczywiście. Przepraszam, musiałem. Jednocześnie odnoszę wrażenie, że specjalnie się dystansuje, że odpycha cię. Co jest bardzo mylące, bo z jednej strony widać, że cię kocha, a z drugiej… Nie wiem, nie rozumiem tego jak cię traktuje. To jest dziwne, naprawdę dziwne. – Chłopak przerwał na chwilę, zagryzając wargi i marszcząc brwi, zapewne układając sobie w głowie kolejne słowa, podczas gdy Louis czuł jak z jego barków spada ogromny ciężar. Czyli jednak mu się nie wydawało. To naprawdę było dziwne zachowanie. – Wiesz im dłużej nad tym myślę, tym mniej rozumiem. Jak można krzywdzić swoje własne dziecko traktując je obojętnie, prawie jak obcego, podczas gdy jest się gotowym oddać za nie życie w każdej chwili. Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś po drodze, wśród tych wszystkich przeciwności losu, twoja mama zapomniała jak okazywać ci uczucie. Przeszła nad kochaniem cię do porządku dziennego, tak mi się wydaje. I jest to naprawdę dezorientujące. A w połączeniu z twoim ojczymem i siostrą… Nie dziwię się, że miałeś tego dość. Sam spędziłem z nimi kilka godzin i mam dość na dłuższy czas.

Louis przytaknął w ciszy, bo może to, co powiedział Harry było nielogiczne i nie miałoby sensu, gdyby opowiadał to komuś innemu, ale on rozumiał. Naprawdę rozumiał. Sam miał podobne odczucia i chociaż bardzo się starał, to wciąż w jakiś sposób bolało. Kiedyś zdecydowanie bardziej, teraz, kiedy nauczył się ignorowania tych myśli, mniej, ale ciągle tam było. Wrażenie, że nie był kimś na tyle ważnym, żeby mu to okazywać częściej niż od wielkiego dzwonu. I to sprawiało, że za każdym razem, kiedy przez przypadek pomyślał o swojej rodzinie robił się smutny. Zwyczajnie, po ludzku, smutny. Czasy kiedy wybiegał na bosaka w deszcz, a śmiech jego mamy gonił go z wnętrza domu, wydawały się tylko odległym, wyblakłym wspomnieniem. Później, z jakiegoś powodu, stał się niewystarczający. Niewystarczający do kochania.

\- Hej Lou! – Harry po raz kolejny wyrwał go z rozmyślań, za co był mu wdzięczny i w tym momencie był gotów go ozłocić, bo zagłębianie się w tym śmierdzącym mule nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego. Już i tak czuł się rozchwiany, nie potrzebował po raz kolejny wpaść w ten stan kiedy uczucia falowały za szklaną ścianą a on przyglądał się im obojętny. Spojrzał na chłopaka unosząc brew w niemym pytaniu, na co ten uśmiechnął się szerzej. Błyszczące ogniki w zielonych oczach nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego, ale Louis się nie bał, wiedział, że cokolwiek uknuło się pod czupryną brązowych loków, i tak w to wejdzie. Bez zastanowienia. Bo to przecież był jego Harry, wystarczający powód, aby niczego nie kwestionować. – Dalej masz w portfelu ten szkic z muru w Londynie?

\- Tak – odpowiedział niepewnie. Owszem, kilka dni po swoich urodzinach zrobił szkic, w pierwotnym zamiarze dla Harry’ego, ale nigdy mu go nie dał. Pokazał, ale zaraz później schował do portfela i nosił ze sobą wszędzie. Sam nie do końca wiedział dlaczego, chociaż miał wrażenie, że jednym z powodów było irytowanie młodszego mężczyzny.

\- To cudownie! – Szeroki uśmiech i głębokie dołeczki na chwilę odebrały Louisowi dech w piersi. Harry był niesamowity, cudowny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. I był Louisa. W jakimś stopniu. Bo był, prawda? W końcu to jego, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, pociągnął za nadgarstek na drugą stronę ulicy, zupełnie nie przejmując się samochodami. Będą musieli porozmawiać o tych tendencjach samobójczych, bo to nie był pierwszy raz. I pewnie nie ostatni. – No chodź, co się tak wleczesz? – Narzekał, wyglądając jakby doskonale wiedział gdzie się kierują, chociaż Louis na moment stracił orientację. We własnym mieście i na najpopularniejszej ulicy. Jeśli to nie dowodziło, że był rozchwiany, to nie wiedział co mogłoby być lepszym przykładem. Kiedy jednak odzyskał orientację prawie natychmiast pojął dokąd prowadził go brunet.

\- Żartujesz? – Podekscytowanie w jego głosie było aż nadto słyszalne, co tylko powiększyło uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka. Sam miał wrażenie, że jego twarz pęknie na pół. Jego ostatnim uzależnieniem był Harry i wszystko co z nim związane, ale nie był pierwszym i jedynym jakie miał. Była czekolada, jego wierna kochanka i kompanka, były papierosy od czasu do czasu i były tatuaże.

\- Nie. Nie ma nic lepszego na poprawę humoru niż trochę tuszu i igły pod skórą. – Przystanęli przy drzwiach studio i Louis po raz kolejny był świadkiem tego, jak Harry szybko przechodzi z jednego nastroju w drugi. Jeszcze przed kilkoma sekundami był pełny energii i podekscytowany, a teraz wyglądał na niepewnego i lekko zmieszanego. Był jak uroczy mały chłopiec, mierzący ponad metr osiemdziesiąt, który patrzył na niego z zawstydzonym wyrazem twarzy. – Chyba, że nie chcesz. Zrozumiem, to trochę szalone i naprawdę nie miałem tego w planach.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę, kochanie. Zróbmy to!

~*~

Mieszkanie Zayna w niczym nie przypominało jego własnego w Londynie. Było duże, nowoczesne i Liam czuł się przytłoczony przez otwarte przestrzenie i dziwne ustrojstwa, nazywane przez Malika sztuką. Książki i figurki superbohaterów w dziwny sposób wpasowywały się w wnętrze, dopełniały je i czyniły bardziej domowym, ale mimo wszystko nie czuł się tu dobrze. To nie było jego miejsce, to nie było w jego stylu. Miesiąc spędzony tutaj niewiele zmienił, chociaż tak naprawdę większość czasu spędził u Louisa, albo biegając ze spotkania na spotkanie. Wbrew pozorom był tu w pracy, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Maliku, który właśnie opadł na kanapę tuż obok niego, dzierżąc w dłoni dwie butelki piwa.

\- Pracusiu zostaw to na chwilę. To nasza ostatnia noc w Miami i zamiast zrobić coś szalonego ty siedzisz i piszesz maile. – Asekuracyjnie zasłonił monitor, nie chcąc żeby Malik dowiedział się do kogo, i przede wszystkim, o czym pisał. Ta mała tajemnica stała się ostatnio jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go na powierzchni tego szaleństwa. – Liam, zróbmy coś.

\- Odpieprz się – mruknął, jednak mimo wszystko sięgnął po piwo i upił łyk, przez chwilę rozkoszując się goryczą i chłodem. Malik czasem był przydatny, ale równie często był po prostu małym wrzodem na tyłku. Za jakie grzechy Liam musiał go znosić. Znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Aż za dobrze.

\- Nudzi mi się. A ty jesteś niemiły – bąknął mulat opierając się głową o ramie Payne’a i tak właśnie skończyło się negocjowanie warunków umowy z nowym wydawnictwem Harry’ego. Westchnął zamykając laptopa i zupełnie nie przejmując się Malikiem wstał z kanapy, tylko po to by stanąć przy oknie. Widok był niesamowity, to musiał przyznać.

\- Jaki mam być, skoro jesteś upierdliwy i nie dajesz mi pracować. Nie wszyscy możemy sobie pozwolić na leżenie brzuchem do góry. – Spojrzał wymownie na chłopaka, który znajdował się dokładnie w takiej pozycji. – Idź męczyć Nialla, ja mam cię dość na najbliższe kilka stuleci. – Kłamstwo miało gorzki smak, ale przyzwyczaił się do niego przez ostatni miesiąc.

\- Jakbyś zapomniał ten mały Irlandczyk wciąż jest na mnie cięty.

\- Też bym był na jego miejscu. W jakimś stopniu to ty skazałeś go na kilka miesięcy myślenia, że traci zmysły. – Przerabiali to zbyt wiele razy, by wywrócenie oczami, które w odpowiedzi zafundował mu Malik w jakiś sposób go ruszyło. Mieli odmienne zdania na ten temat, co wcale nie znaczyło, że będzie milcząco przytakiwał. – Po prostu daj mi spokój – westchnął odwracając się do okna.

Był wykończony. Psychicznie i fizycznie, chociaż na to drugie potrzebował tylko długiego snu we własnym mieszkaniu. Własnym, ciasnym mieszkaniu z dala od Malika. Ten wyjazd nie miał tak wyglądać. Ale cóż, on lepiej niż ktokolwiek wiedział, że plany i oczekiwania często nie miały odbicia w rzeczywistości. Demony przeszłości dopadły go w osobie Anabell, później dodając do tego rozjuszonego Horana, a kończąc na szaleńczym poszukiwaniu wydawnictwa dla jego szefa, który zamiast pomóc, unosił się w swojej bańce szczęścia.

I był jeszcze Zayn. Ze swoją milczącą, irytującą obecnością i oczami, które nawet na moment nie pozwalały mu zapomnieć. To go wykańczało. Doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien, dla własnego i całej reszty dobra, pakować się w cokolwiek związanego z mulatem, ale oto był tutaj. W jego mieszkaniu. Kilka metrów od niego. I wciąż z zawziętością wmawiał sobie, że cokolwiek mieli, cokolwiek zdarzyło się wcześniej wiele razy, tym razem nie będzie miało miejsca. Cóż, był dobry we wmawianiu sobie rzeczy. Prawie tak dobry jak w czytaniu z ludzi i planowaniu. I co z tego, skoro jedno spojrzenie lub, wcale nie tak przypadkowy, dotyk sprawiały, że chciał rzucić w cholerę wszystkie postanowienia.

\- Nie mam zamiaru zostawić cię w spokoju i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Głos tuż przy jego uchu wcale go nie zdziwił, tak samo jak ciepło drugiego ciała kilka centymetrów od jego własnego. Kilka centymetrów, które spokojnie mógłby porównać do Wielkiego Kanionu. Przyzwyczaił się do podobnych sytuacji, zobojętniał na nie, bo zdarzały się praktycznie codziennie. Zazwyczaj reagował gwałtownym odsunięciem się, kąśliwą uwagą i zniknięciem w swoim pokoju. Zazwyczaj. Dzisiaj nie miał na to siły. Był zbyt zmęczony na walkę, zbyt zmęczony na cokolwiek. Pozostał nieruchomo, wciąż wpatrując się w krajobraz. – Liam?

\- Jestem po prostu zmęczony – mruknął i to był właśnie ten moment kiedy opuścił gardę i pozwolił sobie na coś na co miał ochotę od miesięcy. Jeden raz, jeden jedyny raz.

Mały krok w tył i ciepła klatka piersiowa zderzyła się z jego plecami. Kontakt, który w sekundzie rozniósł spokój po jego spiętym ciele. Nie analizował tego, nie tworzył scenariuszy ani planów. Po prostu cieszył się z bliskości. A kiedy silne ramiona owinęły się obronnie wokół niego, mógł tylko westchnąć z ulgą. To było jak powrót do domu. Tęsknił za tym i jednocześnie sam sobie tego odmawiał, bo był upartym osłem.

\- Chodźmy spać kochanie. – Ciepły oddech owiewający ucho spowodował dreszcz, przyjemne małe wstrząsy biegające po skórze. Lubił to, tak jak lubił odprężenie powoli opadające na jego ciało i zmęczony umysł. Pozwolił poprowadzić się do sypialni i położyć na miękkiej pościeli. Uścisk wciąż tam był, tak samo ciepły i tak samo pewny. – Śpij. Będę tu cały czas. Tym razem cię nie zostawię.

\- To tylko jeden raz – mruknął niewyraźnie, podczas gdy jego myśli się uspokajały, podobnie jak oddech. Było mu dobrze i w tym momencie naprawdę nie rozumiał samego siebie. Ale wiedział też, że następnego ranka będzie tego żałował.

\- Co tylko zechcesz, kochanie.


	25. 25. Weariness

W końcu był sam i to było naprawdę dziwne uczucie. Zostawił walizkę przy drzwiach i nawet się nie zastanawiając poczłapał do sypialni. Kurtka i buty znaczyły jego ścieżkę, bo naprawdę nie miał siły, aby odkładać je na miejsce. I tak nikt go w najbliższym czasie nie odwiedzi. Przywitał miękką pościel cichym jękniem i wtulił twarz w poduszkę oddychając głęboko. To nie tak, że nie podobało mu się spędzenie miesiąca w towarzystwie innych ludzi – szczególnie, że tych akurat lubił – bo mu się podobało, ale Harry od zawsze był raczej typem wycofanej osoby. Owszem miał znajomych, kolegów i koleżanki, ale uwielbiał dużo bardziej chwile samotności. Ewentualnie z książką jako towarzyszem. To od zawsze sprawiało, że postrzegano go jako dziwaka, ale szczerze, miał to w nosie. Taki był, wolał ciche wieczory od hucznych imprez, wolał chwilę sam na sam z sobą niż rozwrzeszczany tłum. Potrzebował ich, a w ciągu poprzedniego miesiąca, wyłuskał naprawdę niewiele takich momentów. Jak na lekarstwo. Za mało, aby czuć się w pełni komfortowo. Był przytłoczony i zbyt długo trzymał to w sobie, żeby zaraz po wylądowaniu nie wpakować się w taksówkę i odjechać bez słowa. Taktyczny odwrót. Nieuprzejmie z jego strony, ale ten jeden raz postawił swoje zdrowie psychiczne na pierwszym miejscu. Dodatkowo jet lag był zdecydowanie zbyt silny, być może z powodu Louisa, który tym razem postanowił nie dać mu zasnąć. I oto był tutaj, w swoim mieszkaniu, leżąc na swoim łóżku i będąc wkurzająco rozbudzonym o tej nieludzkiej godzinie. Cudnie.

Odwrócił się na plecy, wzdychając ciężko, bo naprawdę chciałby spać, a z głową w poduszce co najwyżej mógłby się przydusić, jak wtedy kiedy próbował nowych sposobów na przywołanie natchnienia. Głupie czasy jeszcze głupszej młodości i chęci zadowolenia wszystkich. Jednego się nauczył, podduszanie w jego przypadku nie wywoływało euforii i prawie ezoterycznych doznań, powodowało ból głowy i ogólne zamulenie trwające co najmniej przez następne dwa dni. Nie dla niego takie innowacyjne sposoby. Utkwił wzrok w suficie czując, jak oczy pieką go, prosząc o zamknięcie i chętnie by to zrobił, gdyby nie jedna uparta myśl, krążąca wokół, brzęcząca i niepozwalająca powiekom opaść. Coś, co było nie w porządku, nie pozwalało mu się rozluźnić i odpocząć. Teoretycznie wszystko było tak jak należy, ciche, puste mieszkanie, szum miasta, granatowy sufit. Tak samo jak zawsze, ale jednak inaczej. Pościel, mimo że pachniała jak zawsze, to ten zapach wydawał się inny, niekompletny, jakby niedokończony. Czekający na coś, zupełnie jak sufit. Sufit bez gwiazd, które ktoś miał namalować. Ktoś kogo tu nie było, a powinien. Powinien tu być. Louis powinien tu być, ze swoim miękkim głosem i zapachem kawy i deszczu. Harry zawsze wiedział, że człowiek jest więźniem swoich przyzwyczajeń, ale nigdy nie sądził, że sam wytworzy tak silną zależność w miesiąc. I wychodziło na to, że będzie musiał w jakiś sposób ją zwalczyć. Najlepiej zaczynając od uświadomienia sobie, że niczego, do cholery, nie brakowało w zapachu pościeli. To byłby dobry początek. Pierwszy mały krok. Ten najtrudniejszy, ale przecież on da radę.

Poddał się jakiś czas później i, ni to z warknięciem ni to z westchnieniem sięgnął po telefon wybierając dobrze znany numer. To było absurdalne, był dorosłym facetem, a wychodziło na to, że w ciągu kilku godzin nabawił się początkowego stadium syndromu odcięcia. I najgorsze w tym było to, że zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jeden sygnał później w słuchawce odezwał się Louis, a jego przeszedł dreszcz. Mały. Na pewno mu się wydawało.

\- Coś się stało kochanie? – Nawet zniekształcony przez głośnik głos Louisa był jak miód na głupio stęsknione uszy Harry’ego, a nuty zmartwienia wywołały absurdalny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Był niedorzeczny. Absolutnie niedorzeczny.

\- Czemu nie śpisz? – Spytał zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Że minęło kilka godzin; dwie albo trzy, nie był pewny; a on już tęskni?

\- Mógłbym spytać o to samo, w końcu to ty do mnie dzwonisz.

\- Cóż… - westchnął cicho po czym zamilkł, bo naprawdę nie mógł powiedzieć tego wszystkiego. On w jakiś sposób władający słowami, nie potrafił ułożyć sensownej odpowiedzi na banalnie proste pytanie. Ale rzecz w tym, że to nie było proste. To nie było normalne. To było tak absurdalne, że porównywanie się do dziecka, któremu zabrano przytulankę było jak najbardziej na miejscu. Tylko, że Louis nie był przytulanką, Harry nie był dzieckiem, a proszenie kogoś o przyjazd nigdy nie było trudniejsze. Czuł się głupio, dlatego milczał. Tomlinson też milczał i tylko dźwięk jego oddechu uświadamiał Harry’ego, że wciąż tam był. Marny substytut, który w żaden sposób nie pomoże mu w zaśnięciu. Ale lepsze to niż cisza. Od kiedy przestał lubić ciszę?

\- Powinniśmy wymienić się kluczami, to byłoby łatwiejsze.

\- Co?

\- Po prostu otwórz mi drzwi, kochanie.

To były ułamki sekund, zanim jego mózg przyswoił znaczenie słów, a później był już tylko szaleńczy bieg z przeszkodami – prawie zabił się o własne buty, tak się kończyło bałaganiarstwo – do drzwi. To nie mogła być prawda. Podejrzewał, że złośliwa strona Louisa postanowiła się mu odpłacić za zwianie z lotniska, ale i tak irracjonalnie chciał się o tym przekonać na własne oczy. Bo jeżeli to był żart, będzie mieć pretekst do odcięcia się od chłopaka i być może wyleczenia się z tej głupoty zwanej tęsknotą. Wyhamował mało zgrabnie w korytarzu i mimo wszystko postanowił spróbować się uspokoić, chociaż głębokie oddechy jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwowały. Bzdury, a nie sposób na uspokojenie się. Otworzył drzwi, chcąc mieć to za sobą i kiedy żółte światło z korytarza przełamało półmrok mieszkania uderzyło w niego, że zagryza usta odrobinę za mocno jak tylko na chęć sprawdzenia czy to nieśmieszny żart szatyna.

\- Jesteś tu – wyrwało mu się bardziej jak ledwo słyszalne westchnięcie, kiedy sylwetka mężczyzny pojawiła się w progu. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że, cholera jasna, naprawdę tego potrzebował, i że cała karuzela różnych uczuć zatrzymała się, zostawiając tylko spokój. A on lubił spokój. Szczególnie ten wewnętrzny. Kwiaty lotosu na spokojnej tafli jeziora i te sprawy. Tak i to właśnie przynosił Louis. Spokój i wyciszenie.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem. – Cichy pomruk o konsystencji gęstego syropu i już po sekundzie Harry poczuł oplatające go ciepłe ramiona. Drzwi zamknęły się z małą pomocą kopnięcia. Ciemność mieszkania otuliła ich, gdy stali przytuleni w korytarzu, i żaden z nich nie miał ochoty się ruszyć. – Tak naprawdę miałem już pukać, kiedy zadzwoniłeś. Po prostu stwierdziłem, że poczekam, aż mnie poprosisz o przyjście.

\- To żenujące, a ty jesteś wredny – jęknął Harry wtulając czerwoną twarz w szyję chłopaka. W dalszym ciągu uważał, że zachowuje się irracjonalnie, ale z drugiej strony Louis tu był, więc nie był w tym wszystkim sam. Widocznie obaj byli idiotami. – Możemy po prostu iść spać?

\- Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś uroczy, gdy się zawstydzasz?

\- Przestań mi słodzić. Cierpię przez jet lag i jestem w tym momencie zbyt zmęczony, żeby odpowiednio się zdenerwować za parszywe i podłe zmuszanie mnie do czekania – mruknął ciągnąc szatyna do sypialni i starając się stłumić ziewnięcie. Jeszcze niedawno był całkowicie rozbudzony, a teraz wydawało się, że energia wypływa z niego falami. Lub jest wysysana. Opadł na łóżko, notując w myślach by w razie czego rozejrzeć się za nowym, bo przy takiej częstotliwości rzucania się na nie, temu nie pozostało dużo czasu.

\- Jeśli ktoś z naszej dwójki mógłby się zdenerwować to ja. Wyprułeś do taksówki jak poparzony. – Louis ułożył się za nim, splatając ich nogi i przerzucając ramię przez brzuch bruneta. Harry czuł jak cały się rozluźnia, jak każdy najdrobniejszy mięsień staje się wiotki, a jego ciało przyjemnie ospałe. To było to czego potrzebował. – Co się tam stało? Na lotnisku?

\- Nic. – Chciał uciąć temat zanim w ogóle się zaczął, ale kiedy palce Louisa splotły się z tymi jego wiedział, że to na nic. Szatyn by nie odpuścił, więc westchnął ciężko wtulając się w niego mocniej. – Masz czasem takie momenty kiedy chcesz być sam, bez otaczających cię ludzi, bo nie ważne jak bliscy ci są, ich obecność przytłacza? To właśnie się stało, chciałem być sam, zawsze lubiłem być sam i jeśli mam być szczery, przez ostatnie dni pobytu w Miami marzyłem o tym, by zostać sam na sam ze sobą. Chociaż na chwilę. To nic osobistego, po prostu czasem tak mam. A potem, kiedy w końcu dotarłem do mieszkania i nareszcie byłem sam, wcale mi się to nie podobało, chociaż próbowałem sobie wmówić coś innego. Cisza i spokój zawsze były nieodłącznymi elementami mojego życia, uwielbiam je, były moją codziennością przez lata, a teraz nie potrafię się nimi cieszyć. Czegoś brakowało, chociaż teoretycznie wszystko było w porządku. Kogoś brakowało, i jest to przerażające i nielogiczne. Niedorzeczne, powiedziałbym. – Wiedział, że z każdym słowem jego głos stawał się cichszy, bardziej odległy, a powieki ciążyły bardziej niż zwykle, ale nie umiał tego powstrzymać. Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie, odpływał wyrzucając z siebie przemyślenia bez większego składu i ładu, ale miał to gdzieś. Chciał po prostu spać, przytulony do Louisa. To wszystko. Cała reszta mogła poczekać.

\- Życie nie jest logiczne.

\- Przypomnę ci o tym, gdy znowu zaczniesz się wymądrzać na temat logiki rządzącej światem – mruknął ostatkiem sił, by w końcu się poddać. Było mu dobrze, ciepło, przyjemnie. Czuł się pewnie, bezpiecznie i tak kompletnie jak jeszcze nigdy. To było jego miejsce, tak powinno być zawsze. I chociaż wiedział jak szalone i niedorzeczne to wszystko się wydawało, wiedział również, że w takich momentach nie musiał się oszukiwać. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł, że się zakochał.

~*~

Palce przebiegały po klawiaturze po raz pierwszy od dawna dokładnie i bez problemu przenosząc na wirtualny papier słowa, które same układały się w logiczne zdania. Miał wenę, większą niż kiedykolwiek i nie wiedział czy to dlatego, że cały poranek spędził z Louisem w zaciemnionym pokoju po prostu się tuląc i chłonąc swoją obecność, czy cokolwiek innego, ale podobał mu się ten nagły przypływ inspiracji. Oby trwał. I to jak najdłużej, bo pisało mu się naprawdę dobrze. Nie musiał się zastanawiać nad słowami, po prostu wszystko pasowało do siebie za pierwszym razem. Z głowy na papier. Jak na samym początku. Kiedy zaczynał tę książkę czuł się podobnie, pisanie szło lekko i przyjemnie, ale później z biegiem dni gdzieś zgubił tę łatwość, musiał się dużo bardziej wysilać, myśleć, zmieniać. To było męczące, więc powrót weny przywitał z otwartymi ramionami. Nie musiał zaglądać do pomocy naukowych, nie musiał zastanawiać się jak dalej poprowadzić jakiś wątek, które fakty wybrać, po prostu pisał. Tworzył i cieszył się tym.

Przez myśl mu przeszło, że być może to obecność Louisa – zgarbionego po drugiej stronie kanapy nad szkicownikiem i z policzkiem noszącym ślady ołówka – tak na niego wpływała, ale przecież w Miami w tych chwilach, kiedy, zasłaniając się sprawozdaniami, pisał urywki rozdziałów, luźne sceny, które akurat przyszły mu na myśl, nie szło mu tak łatwo, a szatyn był obok. Słowa i tak go zawodziły, zupełnie inaczej niż teraz. Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka nie przerywając uderzania w klawisze. Był zdeterminowany by wycisnąć każdą kropelkę tego natchnienia póki trwało.

Chciał skończyć tę książkę, nie dlatego, że jego nowe wydawnictwo chciało wiedzieć co wypuszczą na rynek. Nie, chciał to zrobić dla siebie. Chciał udowodnić sobie samemu, że potrafi napisać coś dobrego bez wtrącania się innych. Jak w szkole, kiedy jedynym co dostawali to temat i minimalna długość. Bez terminów. W swoim własnym rytmie i na swoich zasadach. Zasadach o których zapomniał przez poprzednie lata, a które teraz wróciły, i które jego nowe wydawnictwo niechętnie zaakceptowało po tym jak prawie wyszedł w połowie spotkania. Tylko błagalne i zmęczone spojrzenie Liama go od tego powstrzymało, co w jakiś sposób go irytowało, bo jego agent miał na niego zdecydowanie zbyt duży wpływ. Prychnął pod nosem przypominając sobie jakie warunki mu stawiali. Idioci. Wszędzie idioci. Sam musiałby być jednym z nich by się na nie zgodzić, bo skreślały wszystko na co pracował w ciągu ostatnich lat.

\- Te sprawozdania wydają się całkiem zabawne.

Lekki ton Louisa sprawił, że Harry spiął się na ułamek sekundy. Mimowolnie, bo miał wrażenie, że za tymi słowami kryło się jakieś drugie dno. Albo po prostu był przewrażliwiony. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ukrywanie swojego drugiego zajęcia powinno się skończyć w momencie, w którym zaczął się jego związek z Louisem. Powinno się skończyć, ale posiadanie małej – no, może nie do końca małej – tajemnicy było ekscytujące. I męczące na dłuższą metę. Nie przepadał za okłamywaniem osób na których mu zależało, więc coraz bardziej się z tym męczył. Ale jednocześnie nie potrafił się przełamać. Cztery lata ukrywania swojego drugiego zajęcia, cztery lata wyrzeczeń, machlojek, znoszenia i przeciwstawiania się upartym wydawcom i agentom. Nie łatwo było to wszystko rzucić w ułamku sekundy.

\- Bo takie są. Trafiły mi się naprawdę mądre dzieciaki – odpowiedział, mrugając zadziornie. Palce wciąż uderzały w klawiaturę, kiedy w myślach odliczał czas.

\- Irytujące gówniarze. – Znów miał rację. Reakcje Tomlinsona na studentów zawsze były takie same. Niechęć i irytacja, co niezmiernie go bawiło i jednocześnie sprawiało, że coś słodkiego i lepkiego rozlewało się w jego wnętrzu.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem czemu zgodziłeś się na pracę na uniwersytecie, skoro tak bardzo ich nie lubisz. To nielogiczne, a ty przecież tak uwielbiasz logikę.

\- Bo to było coś nowego i lubię moją pracę. A poza tym, pracuje tam taki jeden. Jeden bardzo, ale to bardzo interesujący, młody profesor. Naprawdę, gdyby nie on, rzuciłbym to w cholerę, ale dzięki pracy mogę go widywać tak często, jak chcę. – Harry nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu, gdzie słowa pojawiały się w zastraszającym tempie, jedynie kątem oka obserwując Louisa, który odłożył swój szkicownik i zaczął się do niego zbliżać na czworaka. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko małej sesji całowania, bo nie miał, ale jednocześnie naprawdę chciał wykorzystać każdą chwilę kiedy pisało mu się tak lekko. Nie wiedział ile ten stan rzeczy będzie trwać, więc nie chciał się rozpraszać.

\- Lou, proszę cię. Daj mi chwilkę, skończę to i później będę cały twój. – Widział jak Louis krzywi się na jego niebezpośrednią odmowę, ale pokornie zatrzymuje się w miejscu i prawie odetchnął z ulgą. Prawie, bo wyglądałoby to dziwnie, zważywszy na to, że przecież pisał sprawozdania z gościnnych wykładów.  

\- Cholerny mały pracuś. Niech będzie, ale wynagrodzisz mi to. – Harry uśmiechnął się na naburmuszony ton chłopaka, który wrócił na swój koniec kanapy i ponownie chwycił za ołówek.

\- Oczywiście, co tylko zechcesz – odpowiedział na wpół przytomnie, bo jego oczy śledziły uważnie tekst systematycznie zapełniający stronę.

Historia nabierała kształtów, wyrazistości, głębi i z każdym napisanym zdaniem był z siebie coraz bardziej dumny. To uczucie rosło z każdą czarną literką, bo to był on, jego kwintesencja przelana na papier. Książka, która poza wartością historyczną i samą historią, najlepiej oddawała to kim był, jak postrzegał świat, jak chciał pokazać go innym. Mimo że nieskończona, już była jego ukochanym dzieckiem, ale kto by się dziwił, skoro pisał o swojej ulubionej epoce, pełnej kryz, i teatru, i historycznych zawirowań. Uwielbiał każdy moment jej tworzenia, ale zdecydowanie właśnie ten był jego faworytem. Siedząc na swojej kanapie, w zaciemnionym pokoju, z chłopakiem, który wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami, przeżywał swoisty renesans twórczy. Czego chcieć więcej? Takie małe rzeczy były bardziej niż wystarczające, były wszystkim, czego brakowało mu przez lata, na co czekał nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki to nie przyszło. Przyszło i rozgościło się w jego sercu.

~*~

Powieka nawet mu nie drgnęła, gdy drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem, tak samo jak nie drgała mu, kiedy Malik na niego warczał. Po raz kolejny w ciągu tego miesiąca od kiedy wróciła mu pamięć. I tak jak na początku kłócił się z nim łapiąc przynętę, tak teraz po prostu go ignorował, co doprowadzało mulata do szału. A on miał to gdzieś, tak głęboko gdzieś, jak Zayn miał jego uczucia, kiedy wypominał mu najbardziej spektakularną porażkę, która mu się przydarzyła. Naprawdę tego nie potrzebował. Przypomnienie, że wciąż, mimo upływu lat, popełniał te same błędy, nie było niczym przyjemnym. A w wykonaniu chłopaka było to naprawdę ciężkie do zniesienia. Nie byli idealni, żaden z nich. Wszyscy, w którymś momencie zawiedli, ale jakoś nie widział, żeby ktokolwiek – poza Anabell – wypominał Liamowi cokolwiek. Nie. Tylko jemu się obrywało i owszem, Paryż był wciąż jątrzącą się raną na jego dumie, ale, do cholery jasnej, nie trzeba mu było tego wypominać. Był urażony. Bardzo. I dlatego bez skrupułów prowokował mulata i wyprowadzał go z równowagi raz za razem. Nie po to żeby rzucać mu kłody pod nogi. Nie. Ze zwykłej, czystej złośliwości.

 Wgryzł się w kolejne ciastko, znudzonym wzrokiem śledząc jakiś kulinarny program. Czwartkowe późne popołudnia były naprawdę kiepskim czasem antenowym, ale wolał siedzieć tutaj niż robić cokolwiek innego. Warknął, gdy Liam usiadł obok niego, kradnąc jedno z ciastek z pudełka, chociaż tak naprawdę nie chodziło o łakocie. Próbował odwieść chłopaka od rozpoczęcia kolejnej rozmowy na ten sam temat, ale jak zwykle mu nie wyszło. Może starał się zbyt słabo, a może po prostu Payne był upartym osłem. Albo obie te rzeczy.

\- Dlaczego w dalszym ciągu jesteś taki cięty na Malika? Wiem, że jest idiotą, ale powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić. Ja to zrobiłem.

\- Przestań wmawiać sobie rzeczy Liam, obaj dobrze wiemy, że doprowadza cię do szału, ale jednocześnie skoczyłbyś za nim w ogień, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Jesteście czasem tak samo ślepi i milion razy bardziej uparci niż Louis i Harry. – Tym razem zamiast biernie przytakiwać, bądź udawać, że mężczyzna nie istnieje postanowił potraktować go jego własną bronią. Niall umiał czytać ludzi, potrafił wyłapać rzeczy, którym inni nie nadawali żadnego znaczenia i był w tym dobry, bardzo dobry. Dlatego też, tak bardzo lubił swoją poprzednią pracę. Musiał w końcu znaleźć nową, równie interesującą bo niedługo zacznie chodzić po ścianach z nudów. Ale najpierw powinien rozprawić się z Liamem raz na zawsze. Naprawdę zaczynało go męczyć ciągłe przekonywanie go, by odpuścił Malikowi. Nie miał zamiaru. Nie dopóki mulat go nie przeprosi. Nie za prawdę, ale za wyciąganie brudów przy każdej okazji, co w sumie było tym samym, ale sam sposób był nie do przyjęcia. – A wiesz, że ta dwójka mogłaby konkurować z całym stadem osłów.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu.

\- Nie zmieniam, sam zacząłeś. – Wzruszył ramionami sięgając po kolejne ciastko.

\- Niall!

\- No co? Skoro rozmawiamy o Maliku i mojej niechęci do niego, dlaczego nie możemy rozmawiać o twoim marnym aktorstwie? Wiesz, ja przynajmniej nie udaję, że jestem na niego zły, żeby zamaskować wszystko inne. Naprawdę jestem na niego zły i on dobrze wie z jakiego powodu, a mimo to wciąż i wciąż robi to samo. Więc dlaczego ja mam przestać?

\- Mógłbyś być mądrzejszy.

\- Ale nie chcę. Po prostu nie chcę. – Wstał zgniatając puste opakowanie i ruszył do kuchni po kolejne, w drodze powrotnej zgarniając jeszcze dwie butelki piwa z lodówki.

\- Nie męczy cię to? – Spytał chłopak, odkręcając kapsel. Zamiast odłożyć go na stolik, zaczął się nim bawić, obracać między palcami, wciskać w skórę i jeśli to nie było znakiem zdenerwowania, to Niall wcale nie miał irlandzkich korzeni i był naturalnie rudym, wysokim albinosem.

\- Nie mniej niż ciebie, udawanie, że między wami nic nie ma i nie będzie – mruknął upijając pierwszy łyk i odliczając w myślach od pięciu do zera.

\- Bo między nami nic nie ma i nic nie będzie! – Dokładnie tak jak myślał. Liam wciąż powtarzał ten sam schemat, te same argumenty. Ciągle to samo i ciągle kończyło się w taki sam sposób.

\- Skoro to pozwala ci lepiej spać stary, to wmawiaj sobie dalej. Mi by się nie chciało, aż tak męczyć. Szczególnie, że wiesz, jak to się skończy. Zawsze jest tak samo, nie rozumiem dlaczego tym razem, aż tak się bronisz przed odrobiną szczęścia. Być może zanim po raz kolejny się spotkacie miną stulecia.

\- Tym razem będzie inaczej – warknął Liam w końcu odrzucając kapsel i z zaciętą miną upił łyk piwa. Niall miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale jedynie prychnął również podnosząc butelkę do ust.

\- Nie będzie. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale to zawsze działa według pewnego schematu, którego niektóre elementy się zmieniają, ale inne są wciąż takie same. I jednym z tych stałych elementów jest twoja relacja z Malikiem. Kolejnym jest Louis i Harry. To co się zmienia, to wynik, który prawdopodobnie i tym razem będzie negatywny.

\- Od kiedy stałeś się taki wszystko wiedzący?

\- Nie jestem wszystko wiedzący, jestem po prostu spostrzegawczy i mimo że nie wyciągam wniosków z własnych błędów potrafię dostrzec pewne zależności. – Ta rozmowa szła w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż początkowo zakładał. Chciał odwieść Liama od ingerowania w jego stosunki z Zaynem, a zamiast tego znalazł się w środku rozmowy na temat ich przeklętego losu. Za jakie, kurwa, grzechy? To był temat, na który naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać. – To wy nigdy mnie nie docenialiście – sarknął, bo naprawdę miał takie wrażenie. Z resztą podzielił się nim kiedyś z Malikiem, który przyznał mu rację. Może nie otwarcie, ale jednak.

\- To nie prawda i dobrze o tym wiesz – próbował bronić się Payne, ale jego ton zdradzał pewną niepewność. Zawahanie, które potwierdziło słowa Nialla.

\- Och, przestań pierdolić. Od zawsze to był Louis i Harry oraz ty i Malik, naprawdę tego nie widzisz? Ja zawsze byłem na tym drugim planie i wcale się nie skarżę, z odległości widać czasem więcej niż z bliska. Po prostu to męczące, kiedy żaden z was mnie nie słucha, jednocześnie próbując narzucić własne racje. Jestem tym zmęczony, wszystkim. I mam nadzieję, chociaż coś mnie skręca na myśl, że tym razem to Malik jest tym uprzywilejowanym, że to będzie ostatni raz. Ostatni, cholerny raz, bo ile można?

\- Chyba wszyscy mamy taką nadzieję. I Niall, jesteś ważny, naprawdę ważny. Bez ciebie nie dalibyśmy rady.

\- Beze mnie to wszystko mogło skończyć się już w Paryżu.

\- Nie wiesz tego. Poza tym wszyscy popełniamy błędy, cholera, ja jestem tym, który spieprzył to największą ilość razy. I wiesz co, Malik nie wypomina mi niczego, bo wie, że nie musi. Sam siebie katuję każdego dnia. Bo gdybym ostatnim razem nie… Bylibyśmy w wieku Anabell do cholery!

Cisza jaka zapadła między nimi nie była przyjemna. Była ciężka, dusząca, przytłaczająca. Zupełnie jakby wszystkie wspomnienia ożyły i osiadły na nich niczym lepki, ciężki muł. Niall obracał prawie pustą butelkę w dłoniach i nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że w tym salonie znajdowało się zdecydowanie więcej porażek niż zwycięstw czy remisów. Obaj mieli podobny bagaż doświadczeń, obaj znosili to na swój własny sposób. I obaj mieli jedną rzecz wspólną. Malika, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd, wciskając się miedzy nich na kanapę i zamieniając butelki piwa na te pełne whisky. W takich momentach odłożenie urazy na bok nie było niczym trudnym.

~*~

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wybrałeś akurat to. – Louis tylko wywrócił oczami na rozbawiony ton Harry’ego, który powtarzał to samo zdanie od kiedy opuścili jego apartament kilkanaście minut temu, i pociągnął go w czeluści marketu budowlanego, który prawie zamykano.

\- Oh, przymknij się. Powinieneś się cieszyć, przestaniesz jojczyć o te gwiazdki. A poza tym nie tylko to wybrałem, nie zapominaj.

\- Wiem, jutro wstajemy wcześnie, żeby posłuchać z tobą muzyki. Wiesz, że do tego nie musiałeś mnie specjalnie namawiać. I wcale nie jojczę. W ogóle, co to za słowo? Oops! – Utrzymywanie chłopaka w pionie stało się dla Louisa czymś automatycznym, prawie jakby było wpisane w jego DNA, dlatego nawet nie zwolnił, kiedy Styles potknął się o własne nogi. Jedynie mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń i włożył odrobinę siły w przywrócenie mu równowagi. Standardowa sytuacja, był przyzwyczajony.

\- Hi! Oczywiście że jojczysz Bambi. A to słowo oddaje w pełni to w jaki sposób to robisz – zaśmiał się na urażone prychnięcie chłopaka i naprawdę nie mógł być pewny, czy chodziło o przezwisko, którego użył, a które było tak bardzo na miejscu, czy o stwierdzenie, że Harry chodził i jojczył. Najprawdopodobniej obie te rzeczy. Urocze. I zabawne. – Pośpieszmy się, bo za chwilę te twoje korzonki poplątają się tak bardzo, że albo się uszkodzisz, albo co gorsza zniszczysz coś z asortymentu. A wtedy personel będzie chciał nas zabić nie tylko dlatego, że pojawiliśmy się tuż przed zamknięciem.

\- Idiota – prychnął brunet, ale zdradził go mały uśmiech i dołeczek w policzku. To znaczyło, że był bardziej rozbawiony niż urażony. Na szczęście. Urażony Harry potrafił być ciężki w obyciu. Albo zabawny. Ciężko zabawny. – Nie potrzebujemy białej farby?

\- Nie tylko – odpowiedział, puszczając dłoń chłopaka, kiedy ten zatrzymał się przy półce wypełnionej tym odcieniem farb, i skierował się dalej, w stronę tych z większą różnorodnością. Nie słysząc za sobą kroków, odwrócił się, tylko po to, żeby napotkać zdziwione spojrzenie. Pokręcił głową cofając się, ponownie łącząc ich dłonie i stanowczo ciągnąc Harry’ego tam gdzie chciał się udać. – Kochanie, prosiłeś mnie o namalowanie gwiazd i to właśnie zamierzam zrobić. Zaufaj mi, będziesz zadowolony, ale jeśli liczyłeś na pięcioramienne symbole, albo, co gorsza, kropki różnej wielkości, to muszę cię zmartwić. – Sprawnie chwytał kolejne puszki, dopasowując barwy do swojej wizji i decydując się na użycie techniki, z którą miał styczność tylko raz. Kolory nie były jego mocną stroną nigdy, a spreje miał mieć w rękach dopiero drugi raz. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak wielka katastrofa może z tego wyniknąć. Najwyżej będą zmuszeni zamalować wszystko, albo spędzą kilka godzin na zdrapywaniu farby do zera. – Nie dostaniesz ani jednego, ani co gorsza drugiego, żeby było jasne. To zdecydowanie byłoby zbyt proste.

\- W takim razie, co planujesz? – Spytał brunet, przejmując kilka puszek, które z łatwością utrzymywał w dłoniach, podczas gdy Louis męczył się odrobinę, starając się nic nie upuścić. Niesprawiedliwe.

\- Wszechświat – odpowiedział prosto, kierując się do kasy, po drodze łapiąc jeszcze folię ochronną.

I to było dokładnie to co zrobił. W ciągu kilku godzin, przy nędznym oświetleniu i narażając się na ból ramion i karku, stworzył na suficie mniejszą wersję wszechświata. Kolory mieszały się na granatowym tle, tworząc konstelacje, galaktyki, gwiazdy i planety. Kosmos na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie jakieś tam gwiazdki dla przedszkolaków rysowane od szablonu. Był z siebie dumny, a uczucie to rosło do olbrzymich rozmiarów, gdy tylko łapał pełne podziwu spojrzenie zielonych oczu. Nawet ból i odrętwienie nie dokuczały mu tak bardzo, ba, nawet chętnie namalowałby to jeszcze raz. I kolejny. Milion razy byleby tylko móc obserwować takiego Harry’ego, leżącego na podłodze, z wzrokiem wlepionym w sufit i z tym niedorzecznie szerokim uśmiechem, który poruszał coś w jego wnętrzu. I pomyśleć, że zawsze był tym nielubiącym ludzi i niezawiązującym bliższych relacji z nikim, a teraz leżał na pokrytej folią podłodze, po wyczerpujących godzinach tworzenia, bo brunet, którego poznał kilka miesięcy wcześniej, zażyczył sobie gwiazdki na suficie. Tak, zdecydowanie mu odbiło. Ale co z tego, skoro czuł się dobrze i na miejscu? Skoro był szczęśliwy?

\- To jest niesamowite. – Cichy szept przerwał rozmyślania i sprawił, że wygiął usta w uśmiechu. A raczej wygięły się samoczynnie za sprawą czystego podziwu w tych trzech słowach.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba – odszepnął nie mając pojęcia dlaczego właściwie nie mówi normalnie. W jakiś dziwny sposób, to nie wydawało się odpowiednie w tej chwili, chociaż tak naprawdę nic nie robili. Leżeli i patrzyli na ich prywatne gwiazdy. Niby nic, a jednak szept wydawał się właściwy. Długie palce chłopaka splotły się z jego własnymi, ściskając lekko i zrozumiał, naprawdę zrozumiał co chciał mu przekazać. Gesty miały dużo większą moc niż słowa, ale i te w końcu padły.

\- Jestem w tym absolutnie zakochany. To nie to, czego się spodziewałem, tak naprawdę moja wyobraźnia zawsze kreowała tam właśnie pięcioramienne gwiazdki albo miliony małych kropeczek, ale to… to coś niesamowitego. Nie sądziłem, że mógłbym tego chcieć, ale teraz nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby być inaczej. Że mógłbym tego nie mieć. – Louis miał nieodparte wrażenie, że nie chodziło tylko o jego pracę na suficie, że wypowiedź Harry’ego miała jakieś inne, głębsze znaczenie. Bał się tego, ale jednocześnie czuł podekscytowanie, wzmocnione silniejszym uściskiem dłoni i ciepłem drugiego ciała, które znalazło się bliżej niż wcześniej. – Dziękuję, Lou.

\- Nie ma za co kochanie. – Pozostali w ciszy, pogrążeni w myślach. A przynajmniej Louis miał w głowie niezłe zamieszanie. Strach i radość. Podekscytowanie i przerażenie. Cholera. Naprawdę się cieszył, nawet jeśli jego przypuszczenia co do drugiego dna słów bruneta miały okazać się błędne, ale z drugiej strony, z drugiej strony bał się, że jeśli okażą się prawdą, nie będzie wystarczający, że coś popsuje. Nie był dobry w relacjach między ludzkich i tak naprawdę każdego dnia gratulował sobie, że nie wystraszył Harry’ego. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że ta dobra passa będzie trwać, bo po tych kilku miesiącach nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez chłopaka. Z trudem wyobrażał sobie chociaż jeden dzień bez jego obecności i był stuprocentowo pewny, że nawet wieczność by mu nie wystarczyła.

\- Nie chcę się stąd ruszać. – I znów, Harry przerywający jego wewnętrzne rozterki. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, chociaż czasem powodowało to, że jakaś ważna myśl umykała mu zupełnie budząc irytację. Na szczęście nie tym razem. Rozmyślania o wieczności z chłopakiem były u niego na porządku dziennym, tak naturalne, jakby właśnie takie było jego przeznaczenie.

\- Nie chcę cię martwić kochanie, ale nawet jeśli wyglądasz niesamowicie korzystnie ze srebrnymi drobinkami we włosach, to jeśli ich nie zmyjemy, zostaną tam na długo, a ja zaręczam ci, że nie pokażę się z tobą publicznie w takim wydaniu.

\- Więc prysznic – zgodził się Harry, podnosząc się z podłogi i ciągnąc za sobą Louisa. Zupełnie jakby ich dłonie przykleiły się do siebie na stałe, co było możliwe zważywszy na obecność farby. – A później sen, bo rano mamy ważne rzeczy do zrobienia. I niestety, dziś pozostaje nam kanapa. Mimo wszystko opary farby nie są najzdrowsze, mimo że naprawdę przyjemne.

\- Lubisz zaciągać się farbą, co Styles?

\- Tak, to zdecydowanie moje małe uzależnienie. – Szatyn był pewny, że chłopak wywrócił oczami, podczas gdy kierował ich do łazienki, zgrabnie omijając puszki po farbie. Jak chciał potrafił poruszać się z gracją, patrzcie go. – Więc prysznic. I przyjemny masaż dla ciebie, w nagrodę za ciężką pracę.

Opary z farby naprawdę musiały jakoś go przytępić, bo sens słów Stylesa dotarł do niego z opóźnieniem, sprawiając, że prawie zabił się o próg. Przełknął ciężko ślinę obserwując jak brunet pozbywa się poplamionej koszulki i musiał zacisnąć zęby, szukając resztek samokontroli, kiedy dresowe spodnie opadły na podłogę. To naprawdę będzie dalekie od relaksacyjnego prysznica, na który liczył. Wciąż stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w chłopaka wielkimi oczami, w głowie starając się liczyć od setki do tyłu. Po francusku. Musiał się uspokoić. I nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał czegoś więcej z Harrym, na wszystkie kawy świata, Louis chciał z nim wszystkiego i powstrzymywanie się od dawna stanowiło wielki problem. Jednak nie chciał się śpieszyć i na pewno nie chciał inicjować niczego w łazience, po godzinach malowania, kiedy zmęczenie powoli oplatało wokół niego swoje macki. To nie było ani odpowiednie miejsce, ani odpowiedni czas. Mimo wszystko pozwolił, aby chłopak ściągnął z niego koszulkę, tylko na chwilę wstrzymując oddech, kiedy miękkie palce otarły się o tors.

\- Harry…

\- Prysznic i masaż pleców. – Ten mały uspokajający uśmiech był wszystkim czego potrzebował, aby pozbyć się reszty garderoby i wejść pod strumień przyjemnie ciepłej wody, która momentalnie zaczęła rozluźniać jego spięte mięśnie. Westchnął, gdy duże dłonie zaczęły chaotycznie ugniatać jego barki, bo mimo nieporadności to było naprawdę przyjemne. I urocze. – Nie śmiej się, robię co mogę.

\- Wiem – parsknął i cały stres związany z wspólnym prysznicem odszedł w niepamięć. To przecież był Harry. Harry, który potrafił czytać z niego jak z książki i który w przedziwny sposób rozumiał bez słów nawet to czego sam Louis nie potrafił zrozumieć. – Jestem wykończony – westchnął, opierając czoło o mokre kafelki, bo naprawdę tak było. Mimo leniwego dnia na kanapie, jet lag wciąż dawał mu się we znaki, podobnie jak zmęczenie malowaniem. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo zmęczony był.

\- W takim razie, pośpieszmy się i chodźmy spać, bo ja sam ledwo stoję na nogach. – Dłonie zniknęły z jego barków, co wcale mu się nie podobało, bo mimo nieudolności w jakiś sposób ten dotyk pomagał, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. A raczej powstrzymało go ziewnięcie, którego nie umiał powstrzymać.

I kiedy po umyciu się, obaj jakimś cudem znaleźli wygodną pozycję na kanapie bruneta, jedynym o czym mógł myśleć było ciepło drugiego ciała obok i to jak bardzo chciał, żeby to uczucie nigdy nie znikało. Był w domu, na swoim miejscu, w końcu pasujący, pełny, kompletny. Przy brunecie był tym wszystkim, czym nie był nigdy wcześniej, o czym nigdy nie śmiał nawet marzyć. Był szczęśliwy. Kochany. I być może, cholernie bardzo zakochany.


	26. 26. 'Couse we were just kids...

Louis zamrugał na nowo łapiąc ostrość widzenia. Musiał odpłynąć, a przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że przez okno widział bardziej późne popołudnie niż poranek. A poranek był tym co ostatnio pamiętał. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo w jego głowie panował chaos jakiego jeszcze nie doświadczył. Obrazy wirowały w nieustannym tańcu, pojawiając się przed jego oczami tylko na ułamki sekund, tak, że nie mógł im się przyjrzeć dokładniej, nie mógł ich zrozumieć. Kręciło mu się w głowie, oczy piekły, a dłoń prosiła o chwilę odpoczynku. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się gdzie się znajduje. Obrócił głowę tak szybko, że pokarało go ostrym bólem w karku na tak gwałtowny ruch, ale nawet się nie skrzywił kiedy zobaczył Harry’ego. Równie zdezorientowanego Harry’ego, którego twarz wyrażała wszystko poza spokojem.  I sam po szybkim przejrzeniu wachlarza własnych emocji doszedł do wniosku, że również nie jest spokojny. Bo, po pierwsze, nie miał pojęcia co się stało, że praktycznie cały dzień gdzieś im zniknął, chociaż domyślał się, że to zapewne wina epizodu. A po drugie, skoro mieli wspólny epizod co go wywołało i dlaczego, do cholery, nie bieli żadnych symptomów. Przynajmniej on nie miał, ale Harry też się nie skarżył, co mogło oznaczać, ze i dla niego było to niespodziewane.

\- Hej – mruknął łapiąc chłodną dłoń chłopaka, chcąc się upewnić, że to było realne, że nie był w jakimś dziwnym śnie czy czymś podobnym. Może zachowywał się irracjonalnie, ale w tym momencie nie myślał do końca trzeźwo, chaos w jego głowie mu to utrudniał. A na dodatek, gdzieś na skraju świadomości kwestionował prawdziwość swojego życia. Za dużo w nim było dziwnych sytuacji, za dużo teoretycznie bezsensownych wspomnień, będących tylko krótką, jednorazową migawką i za dużo z tych rzeczy było związanych z siedzącym obok brunetem. Brunetem, który z każdą mijającą sekundą wyglądał na dużo bardziej spanikowanego niż zdezorientowanego. – Hej, spokojnie kochanie. Co się dzieje?

\- Louis. – Chrypka w głosie chłopaka była wyraźniejsza, zapewne przez te kilka straconych godzin kiedy milczał, ale wciąż podobała się szatynowi. Bardzo. – Louis, rysowałeś.

\- Podejrzewał, że miałem jeden z tych epizodów, czy transów, bo z tego co widzę zgubiłem gdzieś pół dnia, jak nie więcej. A że zazwyczaj wtedy rysuję, to całkiem prawdopodobne. – Charakterystyczna sztywność w palcach potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia, tak naprawdę od samego momentu powrotu do rzeczywistości jego prawa dłoń ciążyła mu i pulsowała delikatnie bólem. Zdecydowanie rysował przez dłuższy czas i dość intensywnie.

\- Wiem, nie o to mi chodzi. Cholera. Daj mi moment, nie mogę zebrać myśli.

\- Kochanie, spokojnie.

\- Spokojnie? Spokojnie?! – Panika w głosie Harry’ego lekko przestraszyła Louisa. To nie było normalne w jego przypadku, a już szczególnie nie po epizodzie, kiedy to zazwyczaj był wyciszony. Coś się musiało stać i wyglądało na to, że powinien wiedzieć co, a przynajmniej na to wskazywało intensywne spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek. – Louis, do cholery, spójrz co narysowałeś.

Zerknął na kartki, tak naprawdę nie spodziewając się zobaczyć niczego poza standardowymi postaciami bez twarzy, ale wciąż podobnymi do Harry’ego. Jednak tym razem to co zobaczył sprawiło, że zapomniał jak się oddycha. Rysunki, które wyszły spod jego ręki przedstawiały dwójkę ludzi. Bardzo znajomych ludzi, którzy stali spleceni w ciasnym uścisku i patrzyli sobie w oczy z czymś co nawet z poziomu kartki papieru biło własnym blaskiem. Znał to. Zaczął przeglądać pozostałe szkice, na każdym odnajdując te same osoby, w różnych sytuacjach, ale z jednym punktem wspólnym. Spojrzenia wbite w drugiego, tak samo intensywne, na każdym, pieprzonym rysunku. To było szalone, zbyt szalone by pozwolić mu oddychać.

Ciszę mieszkania przerwały spokojne dźwięki, po czym głos Sheerana rozbrzmiał ze swoją pełną mocą i Louis zamarł, wsłuchując się w słowa, które uspokajały jego rozszalałe myśli. Jeśli wcześniej nie oddychał, teraz był pewny, że jego serce również stanęło, bo kiedy wokalista wyśpiewał dwa ostatnie wersy pierwszej zwrotki, kiedy ich sens dotarł do niego, wtedy wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Nie było kliknięcia, huku czy Fonfarów. Był drżący oddech i wszystko stało się jasne. Bo przecież zawsze to wiedział. Wiedział, ale nie pamiętał. Odłożył kartki i sięgnął po telefon, delikatnie wyciągając go z zaciśniętych dłoni Harry’ego. Wciąż unikał patrzenia na chłopaka, kiedy włączał odtwarzanie od początku.

\- _Ty jesteś tym kto na mnie czeka –_ zanucił wraz z piosenkarzem, w końcu podnosząc wzrok i od razu napotykając na zielone oczy. Te ukochane, niezwykłe zielone oczy, za którymi tęsknił, których szukał nie wiedząc, że to robi. – _Bo byliśmy tylko dziećmi kiedy zakochaliśmy się w sobie. –_ Zamilkł, niezdolny do wyksztuszenia chociaż słowa więcej.

Muzyka wciąż wypełniała przestrzeń między nimi. Obaj milczeli i Louis mógł się domyślać dlaczego. To było szalone, ale każdą komórką swojego ciała czuł, że to była prawda, każda z nich krzyczała z radości, jakby czekały właśnie na ten moment. Nieprawdopodobne i szalone na pierwszy rzut oka, ale przecież widział tą samą pewność w tych drugich oczach. Nie był w tym sam. Nie.

\- Słoneczko. – Znienawidzone przezwisko wyszło z ust Harry’ego cichym, drżącym tchnieniem, kiedy sięgał do policzka Louisa, jakby chciał się upewnić, że wciąż tam był. Że był prawdziwy. Był, a to jedno słowo było tak naładowane emocjami, że nawet się nie skrzywił, kiedy je usłyszał, chociaż jego niechęć do niego pozostawała tak samo wielka jak wcześniej. – Ty cholerny idioto. Zasłoniłeś mnie. Dałeś się nabić na miecz, zabić, żeby mnie chronić. Czyś ty postradał rozum?!

\- Zrobiłbym to jeszcze tysiąc razy – powiedział prosto, bo taka była prawda. Przyjąłby kolejne uderzenie hiszpańskiego miecza tylko po to by jego ukochany Marek był bezpieczny. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go ochronić. Już raz to udowodnił.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie samego, chociaż obiecałeś nigdy tego nie robić. – Wyrzut podszyty smutkiem. Stara zagrywka, na którą miał ochotę wywrócić oczami. Kiedyś dawał się na to złapać, zmieniając zdanie tylko po to, żeby młodszy chłopak przestał się dąsać. Kiedyś. Wieki temu. Kilkanaście jeśli się nie mylił. Cholera to było szalone. Ale też wydawało się w porządku.

\- Jeśli się nie mylę, obiecałem również, że nie pozwolę ci zginąć – rzucił, uśmiechając się lekko kiedy wtulał policzek w chłodną dłoń. Tęsknota za tym dotykiem mieszała się ze świadomością, że przecież wcale nie minęło tak dużo, od kiedy po raz ostatni go czuł. Wieki mieszające się z godzinami. Dezorientujące. I uspokajające. Świadomość, że znów są razem, że w jakiś dziwny sposób oszukali los. – Poza tym, ile razy ci powtarzałem, żebyś nie mówił do mnie per słoneczko, ty niewychowany młokosie?

\- Milion o ile się nie pomyliłem w obliczeniach. Ale tak na wszelki wypadek będziesz musiał powtórzyć jeszcze kilka razy Aleksandrze Heliosie. Wiesz, tak na wypadek gdybym jednak gdzieś się pogubił. – Szeroki uśmiech rozciągnął usta Harry’ego i Louis nie powstrzymywał się przed wywróceniem oczami. To było takie typowe, tak znane i zapomniane zarazem, szydzenie z jego drugiego imienia, które jego przeklęta matka uważała za cudowne. Całe szczęście, że nie wyciągnął jeszcze jego pochodzenia, to było bardzo w stylu bruneta.

\- Wystarczy Louis, Marku Klaudiuszu Marcellusie. Boże, jak to dziwnie brzmi. I pomyśleć, że wtedy było to dla nas normalne – parsknął kręcąc głową. Piosenka Sheerana leciała w tle, zapętlona, przynosząc kolejne wspomnienia łagodnymi falami, tak różnymi od chaosu, który czuł na początku. To wciąż było szalone, ale jednocześnie jego umysł tonął w spokoju i akceptacji. – Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Nie wiem. – Głos Harry’ego był spokojny i wyważony, jakby układał sobie odpowiednie słowa. Mała zmarszczka pomiędzy ciemnymi brwiami pojawiła się i nie chciała zniknąć. Wyglądał jakby coś go niepokoiło, ale patrząc na to, co właśnie się działo, Louis wcale się nie dziwił. – Jak bardzo szalone i nieprawdopodobne to się wydaje, tak bardzo wiem, że te wspomnienia są prawdziwe. Kiedyś byliśmy Markiem i Aleksandrem.

\- I istnieliśmy naprawdę – rzucił Louis, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie lekcji historii, na której dostał szlaban za kłótnię z profesorem. Wychodzi na to, że miał rację i ta kara mu się nie należała. – Zrobili mnie młodszego od ciebie! Niedopuszczalne!

\- Od zawsze miałem wrażenie, że te daty urodzin dzieci Marka Antoniusza były mocno naciągane. – Harry wciąż marszczył brwi, dodając do tego przygryzanie wargi i Louis naprawdę zaczął podejrzewać, że być może martwi go coś więcej niż oczywista oczywistość. – To niemożliwe…

\- Co jest niemożliwe? – Był prawie pewny, że ten pomruk nie był przeznaczony dla jego uszu, ale skoro już do niego dotarł, to zamierzał się dowiedzieć o co chodziło.

\- Pytałem czy powiemy komuś?

\- Czekaj, zaraz zadzwonię do Nialla. Myślę, że zainteresuje go, że właśnie się dowiedziałem o fakcie bycia synem cesarza rzymskiego, podczas gdy ty byłeś siostrzeńcem kolejnego i jakoś tak dziwnie się złożyło, że wychowując się razem skończyliśmy jako nieletni kochankowie. Daj mi tylko znaleźć telefon.

\- Nie żartuj sobie.

\- To ty zacząłeś. – Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Gdzie idziesz? – Spytał, kiedy Harry podniósł się z kanapy, kręcąc głową.

\- Umrę bez herbaty. Chcesz coś?

Mruknął w zgodzie, udając, że nie widzi jak desperacko chłopak chce zostać sam. Nie dziwił mu się. To było duże, ogromne wręcz i w duchu dziękował sobie za posiadanie tak logicznego umysłu, który praktycznie natychmiastowo połączył małe kawałeczki w całość. Bo przecież już wcześniej twierdził, że mógłby oddać życie za bruneta, już kiedyś narysował podobną postać w todze i z wieńcem laurowym we włosach. To było nowe, te wspomnienia jak żywe odtwarzające się w jego głowie, ale jednocześnie nie były nieznajome. Czuł że to była jego część, więc nie walczył z tym. Brakujący element układanki, ot co. Ale podejrzewał, że dla Harry’ego, małego speca od historii to może być duży szok. Nie oszukując się, sam wciąż był pod wrażeniem. Nie na co dzień okazuje się, że poza swoim aktualnym życiem, miało się też inne, kilkanaście wieków temu. To było szokujące, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób logiczne. Mniej więcej. A skoro Styles potrzebował chwili to on mu ją da.

~*~

Oparł się o blat zaciskając na nim dłonie tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. Woda na herbatę już dawno się zagotowała, a on wciąż stał, starając się uspokoić, i nie chodziło tylko o wracające wspomnienia, ani o Aleksa…Louisa, który siedział w salonie, zaledwie kilka kroków obok. Prychnął. Kogo próbował oszukać, oczywiście, ze chodziło i o jedno i o drugie. I o jeszcze coś. Coś co przerażało go prawie tak bardzo jak wizja życia bez Aleksandra. Wizja, która była jego rzeczywistością. Pamiętał jak się wtedy czuł, pamiętał rozdzierający ból, jakby jego serce było rozrywane na kawałki a on razem z nim. Pamiętał jak musiał udawać, przybrać maskę żołnierza, odpornego, obojętnego wręcz. Do cholery, pamiętał każdą łzę wylaną przez dwa lata męki po jego śmierci. Wszystko to było z nim z powrotem. I wcale się z tego nie cieszył. Wolałby nie pamiętać.

Jednak tym co przerażało go bardziej niż wspomnienia i ciągnące się za nimi emocje z poprzedniego życia, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmiało, był fakt, że wiele z tych wspomnień już kiedyś widział. Znał je. Ba, niektóre opisał w swojej książce. I chociaż z pozoru nie było to nic strasznego, to Harry czuł się jakby dostał cios prosto w żołądek. Bo jakim cudem to było możliwe? Jak w ogóle możliwe było to, że jego życie okazało się po prostu kolejnym etapem, a on sam był nierozerwalnie związany z postacią historyczną, która zapisała się na kartach więcej niż raz. A przy tym, w jakiś dziwny sposób, jeszcze zanim dostał dostęp do tych wspomnień, to je widział, na tyle wyraźnie, że był w stanie je opisać. Bardzo dokładnie. Cholera.

Westchnął głęboko, odsuwając te rozważania i zignorował czajnik, sięgając po wino. Obaj potrzebowali czegoś na rozluźnienie. Do diabła, jeśli to nie był odpowiedni czas na alkohol, to on nie wiedział kiedy mógłby być lepszy. Wrócił do salonu z odkorkowaną już butelką australijskiego Syraha i kieliszkami. Odstawił wszystko na stolik uważając na szkice, po czym opadł na kanapę czując się wykończonym, co tak naprawdę nie było niczym dziwnym po epizodzie. Tym razem pojawiło się jednak później niż zazwyczaj. I było inaczej. Sytuacja też była inna, ale wiedział, że tym razem dodatkowo ciążyła mu tajemnica jego drugiej profesji. W jakimś sensie chciał to z siebie wyrzucić, poinformować Louisa, że był Thomasem Albertem, po czym wspólnie śmiać się z jego irracjonalnego strachu, ale teraz nie był to odpowiedni moment. I nie wiedział jak miałby to zrobić. Wypalenie z tą informacją ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki nie wydawało się odpowiednie. Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Tu potrzeba było subtelności, a tej miał w tym momencie tyle, co słoń w składzie porcelany.

\- Harry, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

\- Nie bardzo. Możesz powtórzyć?

\- Widzę, że ty potrzebujesz tego wina bardziej niż ja. – Kieliszek przyjemnie ciążył w dłoni, kiedy pierwszy, cierpki łyk spływał wzdłuż lekko ściśniętego gardła. Mruknął zadowolony, bo naprawdę tego potrzebował. – A teraz kochanie, skoro mam już twoją uwagę, nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać? Wiesz, o tobie i o mnie, w Rzymie, wieki temu? – Harry widział, że Louis robi wszystko by nadać całej rozmowie luźny ton i szczerze to doceniał, bo w jakiś sposób łagodziło to jego zdenerwowanie. A z ich dwójki to on wyglądał na dużo bardziej dotkniętego. Szatyn, można było powiedzieć, wyglądał i zachowywał się prawie normalnie. Prawie, ale różnica była niewielka.

\- Myślę, że to jeden z twoich lepszych pomysłów. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, starając zamaskować nerwy. W pewnym stopniu obawiał się rozmowy z Louisem. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy się poznali, czuł, że może mieć z tym problem, bo podświadomie wiedział o czym dokładnie będą rozmawiać. Niech szlag trafi te wspomnienia. – Jest coś konkretnego w tym chaosie, co chciałbyś omówić? – Granie spokojnego nigdy nie wychodziło mu dobrze, nie był aktorem, więc uniesione w powątpiewaniu brwi chłopaka nie były niczym dziwnym.

\- Kilka rzeczy, jeśli mam być szczery. – Głos Louisa był wyważony, jednocześnie znajomy i obcy, za spokojny, za dorosły. Powinien jak najszybciej połączyć oba wcielenia szatyna w jedno bo inaczej zwariuje. To był Louis, ale czasem widział Aleksandra, teraz wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – Ale zacznijmy od czegoś lekkiego. Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że w moich wspomnieniach przewija się trójka idiotów, dość znajomych?

Harry zamyślił się przez chwilę, przeszukując kolejne obrazy, bo jeśli miał być szczery, do tej pory skupiał się jedynie na Aleks… Louisie i tym co wydarzyło się po jego tragicznej śmierci. Ukłucie w sercu było zbyt znajome, by nie skrzywił się mimowolnie. Ciepła dłoń wsunęła się w jego chłodniejszą dając poczucie, że chłopak był prawdziwy, że był tuż obok. To z jaką łatwością szatyn potrafił go rozgryźć było niesamowite. Spokojniejszy wrócił do przeglądania wspomnień.

\- Wydaje mi się, że masz rację. Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć, ale rzeczywiście tam byli. Oni, albo ktoś bardzo do nich podobny – przerwał, bo to stawało się coraz dziwniejsze. Cała jego wiedza była niczym w porównaniu z tym czego teraz doświadczał i nie mógł być już niczego pewny. – Myślisz, że z nimi może być podobnie? Że też, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób dostali wspomnienia z tamtego czasu?

\- Nie wiem. Z logicznego punktu widzenia, to jest mało prawdopodobne. To byłoby już zbyt dziwne, a uwierz poziom dziwności już dawno przekroczył skalę. Ale mimo wszystko w moich wspomnieniach jest ktoś bardzo do nich podobny, aż za bardzo. Zaczynając od Nialla, który przyjechał ze mną do twojego domu i od zawsze traktowałem go jak młodszego brata. Wydaje mi się, że był zwiadowcą, ale nie dam sobie za to głowy uciąć.

\- Wydaje mi się, że masz rację. I mam wrażenie, że Maximus, ten strateg, który zachowywał się jak nawiedzony kiedy coś szło nie po jego myśli, mógłby być pierwowzorem Liama. – Uciekł mu mały chichot na wspomnienie tego, jak bardzo ucierpiało jego łoże, kiedy zamiast na trening udał się na drzemkę. – Był geniuszem, szalonym i nieobliczalnym, bo wyglądał niepozornie, ale jednak była tylko jedna osoba, która potrafiła go uspokoić gdy wpadał w szał…

\- Och tak. Pamiętam. Nasz ulubiony cichociemny, uzależniony od miodu pitnego. Quietus, cóż za odpowiednie imię. Nawet widzę pewne podobieństwa, więc coś w tym może być. Zayn też wie więcej niż powinien… - Louis zamilkł, a Harry spiął się cały, bo wiedział co zaraz nadejdzie. Czuł to każdą komórką ciała. Nie chciał. Cholernie nie chciał. – Co się stało po tym jak…

\- Po tym jak dałeś się nabić na miecz niczym jakaś pieprzona oliwka, w akcie skrajnej głupoty? – Podsunął, widząc, że szatyn ma problemy z wysłowieniem się, a dla niego było to po prostu jak kolejne cholernie mocne ukłucie w serce. Trochę więcej bólu, kto zwróciłby na to uwagę?

\- Przestań tak to nazywać. Powtarzam po raz kolejny, to nie była głupota, nie w moim mniemaniu. I jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz. Albo tysiąc. Bez wahania. – Harry musiał wywrócić na to oczami, bo Louis brzmiał na tak niedorzecznie dumnego z siebie i pewnego każdego słowa, że to było aż urocze. Boleśnie urocze. – To powiesz mi co było później? Proszę?

I cóż, już te kilkanaście wieków temu Harry nie był w stanie oprzeć się tym oczom, kiedy prosiły go o coś i jak widać w dalszym ciągu miał z tym problem. Naprawdę niewiele się zmieniło w tym temacie. Westchnął głęboko i zaczął opowiadać, posiłkując się winem i starając się robić to jak najdokładniej, żeby uniknąć wracania do tego po raz kolejny. Jeden raz mógł rozdrapać te, wciąż świeże, rany, ale nie miał zamiaru powtarzać tego nigdy więcej. Bolało, każde słowo bolało jak cięcie mieczem. Na nowo wysyłało go w – dopiero co odzyskane – wspomnienia, które swego czasu przeżywał każdego dnia. Rozkładał na czynniki pierwsze i torturował się prawie do utraty zmysłów.

Zaczął od streszczenia bitwy, która mimo wielu dotkliwych strat przyniosła upragnione zwycięstwo. Jednak nawet dzisiaj nie był pewny, czy te straty były tego warte. Oprócz Aleksandra polegli również Maksimus i Quietus. W podobny sposób, w jaki powinni skończyć oni. Jeden osłonił drugiego, oddając za niego życie, a drugi w szale również dał się zabić. Marek też prawie to zrobił, ale dziwnym zrządzeniem losu udało mu się przeżyć za co przeklinał siebie do dnia śmierci. Wygrali, Iberyjczycy się wycofali, a on się uparł i mimo sprzeciwu doradców przywiózł ciała poległych do Rzymu. Wracali z tarczą i na tarczy. Po pogrzebach z honorami, kiedy był o krok od pogrążenia się w rozpaczy, śmierć Aliego była gwoździem do jego trumny. Cholerny idiota nie chciał być problemem, więc nie leczył małego draśnięcia, w które wdało się zakażenie. Tak bardzo w stylu Nialla.

I w ten sposób Marek został sam. Jednak zanim Harry zaczął dalszą część opowieści, przyniósł kolejną butelkę wina. Nie mógł zrobić tego na trzeźwo. Nie był w stanie mówić o ukrywaniu żałoby po Aleksandrze bez alkoholu płynącego w żyłach i ciepłej dłoni spleconej z jego własną. Ukrywał smutek po stracie kochanka, bo komuś na jego pozycji nie wypadało. Konwenanse, cholerne zasady nałożone na niego, kiedy został senatorem. I nie chodziło wcale o to, że posiadanie kochanka tej samej płci było czymś zabronionym, nie, nikt się z tym nie obnosił, bo uznawane to było za ogólnie przyjęte. Nie mógł nosić żałoby bo nie wypadało. A bogowie tylko raczyli wiedzieć jak bardzo chciał wyć i płakać i nigdy więcej nie oglądać słońca, bo nawet ono przypominało mu o Aleksandrze. Ale nie mógł, więc zajął myśli wszystkim innym, stając się najmłodszym i senatorem o takich wpływach.

A potem pojawiła się Julia. Czysto polityczne małżeństwo, które wysysało z niego resztki sił przez kolejne dwa lata. Związał się z nią na życzenie wuja, ale poza papierem nie łączyło ich nic. Nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie żadnych cieplejszych uczuć do tej kobiety, co wcale jej nie przeszkadzało. On działał na arenie politycznej, ona podkopywała jego zdrowie ciągłymi wyrzutami, a jego skarbiec szczuplał przy każdym kolejnym kochanku. Jednak znosił to mężnie, nawet udało mu się w ostatnim zrywie chęci do życia – bo przecież jego słońce tego by chciało – zorganizować igrzyska. I to było ostatnim dokonaniem zanim poddał się zupełnie. Zanim pozwolił rozpaczy i młodziutkiej Julii przejąć nad sobą władzę. Pamiętał, pamiętał wyraźnie, że ostatnie tchnienie było imieniem tego, który zostawił go samego dwa lata wcześniej. Dwa lata męczarni, by odejść w nadziei, że spotkają się po drugiej stronie. Wino nie działało tak jak chciał, kiedy skończył opowiadać. Przedzieranie się przez te wspomnienia nie było dla Harry’ego niczym przyjemnym i nie zamierzał tego powtarzać, choćby od tego zależało jego życie.

\- Dwa lata z tą kobietą? Nie dziwię się, że nie dałeś rady kochanie. – To było pierwszym co powiedział Louis, kiedy Harry w końcu zamilkł i brunet musiał przyznać, ze nutki śmiechu w jego głosie nie przypadły mu do gustu. Złość wezbrała w nim, kiedy zauważył, że chłopak ledwo powstrzymuje śmiech.

\- Śmieszy cię to? – Nie mógł nic poradzić na urazę w swoim głosie. Właśnie opowiedział o dwóch latach katorgi, dwóch latach, które wydawały się nie mieć końca i podczas których jedynym o czym marzył, o czym śnił była śmierć, a on się śmiał?

\- Śmieszy mnie to, że ze wszystkich kobiet w Rzymie to właśnie z tą małą ździrą skończyłeś.

\- Ja nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego, Marek tym bardziej nie widział – warknął naprawdę rozdrażniony i chyba dopiero wtedy dotarło do Louisa, że był poważny. Albo może chodziło o to, że odsunął się kiedy szatyn po niego sięgnął.

\- Kochanie, nie o to mi chodziło. Źle się wyraziłem. Nie śmieszy mnie to, przez co przechodziłeś, gdy mnie zabrakło, gdybym mógł jakoś to wymazać, zrobiłbym to bez wahania. Po prostu Julia i wszystko co z nią związane zawsze mnie śmieszyło. Była i jest przykładem tego jak rządza władzy może popchnąć człowieka do wszystkiego. A na koniec i tak, taki ktoś kończy źle. – Louis mówił spokojnie, delikatnie sięgając po dłoń Harry’ego, której ten tym razem nie odsunął, i bawiąc się palcami. Wyglądał jakby oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji, ale żadnej nie otrzymał. – Przeszedłeś przez piekło i przykro mi, że się do tego przyczyniłem, ale to było wieki temu. Dosłownie wieki temu. Nie możemy nic zmienić, nawet jeśli bardzo byśmy chcieli.

\- Wiem, że to zdarzyło się wieki temu, nie traktuj mnie jak idioty. – Była to automatyczna reakcja na prawie rodzicielski ton w wypowiedzi szatyna, i tak szybko jak te słowa opuściły jego usta Harry poczuł się źle. To nie był on. – Przepraszam, po prostu tu, tutaj w mojej głowie to wszystko jest świeże jakby wydarzyło się wczoraj i naprawdę ciężko podejść do tego z perspektywy czasu – mruknął cicho, bo taka była prawda. Wspomnienia już nie wirowały, leżały spokojnie na przynależnym im miejscu, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie powodowały huraganu myśli.

\- Wiem, to dezorientujące. Nawet bardzo, ale kochanie, to przeszłość. Owszem, w przedziwny sposób związana z nami, ale to nie my. My jesteśmy tutaj, teraz i nie mamy wpływu na to co było. – Zamilkli na chwilę pogrążając się w swoich wspomnieniach, automatycznie bawiąc się palcami splecionych dłoni. A potem Louis kontynuował, brutalnie wyrywając Harry’ego z dawnych czasów prosto do rzeczywistości. – Swoją drogą, to całkiem ciekawe, że _Wieniec na Tybrze_ Thomasa Alberta opisuje historię Marka i Aleksandra.

Tak, rzeczywistość czasem była dużo gorsza od wspomnień minionych czasów. Na wspomnienie pisarza Harry spiął się mimowolnie, bo choć podejrzewał, że Louis mógł znać jego twórczość, to nie sądził, że była to znajomość na tyle dobra by wyłapać podobieństwa. A było ich dużo. Bardzo dużo.

\- Znasz jego twórczość? – Grał na zwłokę, bo to nie był odpowiedni czas na wyjawianie tajemnicy. Zdecydowanie wystarczy im na dzisiaj wrażeń. Kiedyś mu powie, nie dzisiaj i nie w najbliższym czasie, ale zrobi to. Jednak do tego czasu pozostało mu uważne słuchanie wywodu o sobie samym, co patrząc na doświadczenia dzisiejszego dnia nie było wcale dziwne. A może to wino tak na niego działało?

~*~

 - Och, widzę, że jaskinia tym razem nie trwała tak długo.

Louis przyglądał się jak Harry po prostu kręci głową na przytyk Liama, który dla niego był całkowicie bez sensu, ale postanowił się nie wtrącać. Jak brunet będzie chciał to mu wyjaśni, ostatnio zbyt na niego naciskał wyciągając informacje, które niekoniecznie były przyjemne. Dlatego odpuścił ten jeden raz nie dając ciekawości wygrać. Chociaż zżerała go wewnętrznie.

\- Pójdę po drinki – mruknął do chłopaka i udał się w kierunku baru, przeklinając napierający ze wszystkich stron tłum. Owszem, był sobotni wieczór i wszelkiej maści lokale pękały w szwach od ludzi chcących odrobiny zabawy po ciężkim tygodniu, ale to była przesada. – To przypomina Hunger Games, jak kawę kocham – sapnął w końcu docierając do stolika i jakimś cudem nie wylewając ani kropli z ich napojów.

\- Przesadzasz Tomlinson, ludzie po prostu chcą się odprężyć – zaśmiał się Zayn, upijając łyka czegoś co wyglądem przypominało miód pitny. Miód pitny w irlandzkim barze?

Na fali ostatnich wydarzeń Louis nie mógł tego zignorować, więc rzucił Harry’emu zaintrygowane spojrzenie, dyskretnie wskazując na kufel mulata. Spędzili cały dzisiejszy dzień na analizowaniu nowej wiedzy, wspomnień, które łączyły ich z osobami żyjącymi wieki temu i wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że Ali, Maximus i Quietus mogli być ówczesnymi odpowiednikami Nialla, Liama i Zayna. Podobieństwa były widoczne już na pierwszy rzut oka, jednak mimo wszystko obaj zgodnie odrzucili prawdopodobieństwo, że ich przyjaciele mogliby również posiadać wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia. To byłoby zbyt dziwne i szalone, nawet jak na ich, ostatnio zawyżone standardy. Chociaż ten miód był zastanawiający. Bardzo.

\- Tak właściwie, to, dlaczego przyszliśmy akurat tutaj?

 - A czemu nie? Mają Guinessa. – Niall wrócił do stolika z kolejnym kuflem czarnego piwa, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Poza tym wasze wyalienowanie trwało za długo.

Louis tylko wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na równie zdezorientowanego Harry’ego, bo to nie tak, że Irlandczyk nie miał racji, ale żaden z nich nie myślał, że przyjaciołom może przeszkadzać ich nieobecność. Spędzili, co prawda miesiąc wspólnie, widując się codziennie, ale przecież logicznym było, że jako para chcieli mieć trochę czasu dla siebie. Nawet, jeśli nie robili nic, co robią zwyczajne pary. Ich wspólne spędzanie czasu było dalekie od czegokolwiek zwyczajnego.

\- Widzieliśmy się trzy dni temu – mruknął Harry znad swojego kieliszka. Louis mógł wyczuć, że nie czuje się dobrze w tym miejscu i chyba nie tylko on skoro Liam posłał brunetowi przepraszające spojrzenie. Jakby to była jego wina, a przecież nie on nasłał na nich szalonego Irlandczyka. Louis musiał poważnie zastanowić się nad tą przyjaźnią, skoro powodowała, że jego chłopak czuł się nie do końca dobrze.

\- No właśnie!? Trzy dni to szmat czasu! Stęskniłem się za wami!

\- Malik, ile ta tleniona frytka już wypiła?

\- Tutaj, czy ogólnie dzisiaj?

To była wystarczająca odpowiedź i Louis naprawdę chciał to skomentować, ale wtedy ktoś odepchnął go od Harry’ego, tak, że prawie spadł z krzesła. Malik parsknął w swoje piwo, na co odpowiedział mu międzynarodowym znakiem oznaczającym, że może iść w podskokach paść się na łączkę, po czym odwrócił się gotowy by spławić natręta, ale okazało się, że nie był to natręt. Chociaż nie, to był natręt, bo jak inaczej Louis mógł nazwać Nicka Grimshawa, który znowu – znowu do cholery – odepchnął go od Harry’ego? No właśnie. Pieprzony natręt. Ale lubił go, więc zmiął przekleństwo w ustach i stanowczym ruchem odkleił mężczyznę od Stylesa.

\- Grimshaw, jak cię lubię, tak kiedyś dostaniesz w zęby. Serio? Trzymaj łapki przy sobie, bo będę musiał ci je połamać.

\- Patrzcie go, jaki zazdrosny. – Zaśmiał się Grimshaw, ale taktycznie odsunął się o krok do tyłu, opuszczając strefę komfortu bruneta, który tylko uniósł brwi na Louisa.

\- Mam, o co. – Cholera, naprawdę miał, o co być zazdrosny. Gdyby nie wiedział, że chłopak wykastrowałby go za to łyżeczką do herbaty, bez wahania zamknąłby go na cztery spusty i nigdy nie wypuszczał.

\- Oho, dobra. Już wszystko rozumiem. Nie musicie mi nic tłumaczyć, łapię. Naprawdę. Zamiast wyjaśniać jak udało ci się Tomlinson złapać tego tutaj Stylesa, mógłbyś przedstawić mnie reszcie wesołej ferajny, hm?

Nie bardzo miał na to ochotę, bo doskonale wiedział jak skończy się ten wieczór. Plan polegający na wypiciu kilku drinków i powrót do domu spalił na panewce, bo jeśli Nick był w dobrym humorze, znaczyło to, że najprawdopodobniej zamkną ten bar, tylko po to, żeby udać się do następnego. A biorąc pod uwagę imprezowy humor Nialla, prawdopodobieństwo snu tej nocy było bliskie zeru. I wcale nie musiał układać do tego żadnego równania. Po prostu to wiedział. Tak samo jak wiedział, że to on będzie musiał podjąć decyzję o wprowadzeniu Nicka do ich małej grupki. Wzrok Harry’ego, który nie opuszczał go nawet na chwilę, nie pozostawiał mu wiele pola do manewru. Świetnie, później będzie na niego, kiedy ta noc skończy się tak jak poprzednie w towarzystwie mężczyzny.

\- Chłopaki poznajcie Nicka. Nick poznaj chłopaków – rzucił pokonany, otrzymując w nagrodę uroczy uśmiech z dołeczkami. Powinien dostać zdecydowanie więcej, szczególnie, kiedy Nick i Niall w kilka sekund przekształcili się w najlepszych przyjaciół. – Mam nadzieję, że wiesz jak ta noc się teraz skończy. Nici z urwania się wcześniej i herbaty na kanapie przed snem. – Wykrzywił się w stronę Harry’ego kończąc drinka.

\- Cholera, nie przemyślałem tego.

\- Zdecydowanie tego nie zrobiłeś, kochanie. Chcesz jeszcze jednego? – Podniósł się wskazując jednocześnie na prawie pusty kieliszek stojący przed chłopakiem. Był pewny, że była w nim już tylko woda z rozpuszczonych kostek lodu z lekkim posmakiem cytryny. Dziś nie mieli truskawek na stanie, ale czego spodziewał się po irlandzkim barze w marcu? No właśnie. – Dlaczego w ogóle się pytam, oczywiście, że chcesz.

Otrzymał kolejny uśmiech w podzięce i chociaż wmawiał sobie, że to nie było wystarczające, to jednak właśnie takie było. Wystarczające, idealne. Może właśnie tego potrzebowali? Może po tych kilku naprawdę wyczerpujących psychicznie dniach właśnie spędzanie czasu w gronie przyjaciół było najlepszym, co mogli zrobić? Widział jak Harry się odpręża, jak spięte mięśnie powoli się rozluźniają, jak oczy zaczynają błyszczeć, chociaż to, równie dobrze, mogło być spowodowane alkoholem. Sam czuł się podobnie. Lżej. Bo nawet, jeśli wmawiał sobie, że wcale go to wszystko nie ruszyło, to jego ciało wiedziało lepiej. Dlatego pozwolił sobie na chwilę rozluźnienia.

Wciąż lekko szumiało mu w głowie, kiedy wyciągał z kieszeni klucze i otwierał drzwi do mieszkania Stylesa, starając się jednocześnie utrzymać chłopaka w pionie. Nie był bardzo pijany, raczej znajdował się w fazie wesołego rozanielenia, co sprawiało, że był w oczach Louisa najsłodszą istotą na świecie. Zbyt uroczy, żeby nie skończyło się to cukrzycą, bo mimo wszystko wciąż było mu mało. Wtoczyli się do mieszkania, wnosząc ze sobą chłód ulicy i zapach baru, co kontrastowało aż za bardzo z jaśminowym aromatem, którym przesiąkły ściany. Skończyli pod prysznicem szybciej niż zdążył mrugnąć, po prostu pozwalając wodzie zmyć z nich pozostałości po zabawie, po czym równie szybko znaleźli się w łóżku. I dobrze, bo nie zdążył mieć małego zawału, jak poprzednim razem. Ten chłopak kiedyś naprawdę go wykończy.

\- Lou? – Wpatrywanie się w błyszczące na suficie gwiazdy przerwał mu cichy głos Harry’ego, który mocniej wtulił się w jego bok. – Mógłbyś mnie uszczypnąć?

\- Co?

\- Uszczypnąć? No wiesz, żeby przekonać się, że nie śnię?

\- Niby, dlaczego miałbyś śnić, kochanie? – Zamiast wykonać niecodzienną prośbę chłopaka, wplótł dłoń w jego wciąż wilgotne włosy i pozwolił palcom bawić się kosmykami.

\- Bo te ostatnie dni wydają się zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Wiesz, mam w końcu gwiazdy na suficie. To musi być sen.

\- O boże, jesteś czasem taki daremny – parsknął, wyczuwając jak Harry uśmiecha się przy jego klatce piersiowej. Mały idiota.

\- Wiem, ale lubisz to. – Znów zapanowała między nimi cisza, i kiedy Louis był pewny, że brunet zasnął, ten odezwał się ponownie. – Naprawdę kiedyś byliśmy parą kochanków przechadzających się po uliczkach Rzymu.

\- Tak, kochanie. Albo obaj mamy schizofrenie – zaśmiał się, przyciągając chłopaka bliżej, gdy ten prychnął oburzony. Lubił to jak ich ciała do siebie pasowały. To było znajome, jakby już wcześniej tak leżeli. I jeśli jego umysł nie płatał mu figli, to tak rzeczywiście było. Dawno temu. Pod gwieździstym niebem poza murami Rzymu.

\- Dlaczego? – Nie musiał dopytywać się o sen tego pytania. Pojawiało się ono w jego głowie zbyt wiele razy od piątkowego popołudnia. Nie miał na nie odpowiedzi, nie potrafił znaleźć żadnej wystarczająco logicznej. Powiedział, zatem, jedyne, co przychodziło mu na myśl.

\- Nie wiem. Być może los nie był zadowolony z tego jak to się skończyło wtedy i postanowił działać.

\- W takim razie, długo mu to zajęło. Tęskniłem słoneczko.

\- Ja też młokosie, ja też.

 


	27. 27. Struggles

Minęły ledwo dwa tygodnie, a Harry miał naprawdę dość. Powrót do pracy był chyba najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mu się przydarzyła, bo wykładanie wymagało skupienia, a to z kolei odciągało go od ciągłego analizowania i przeglądania odzyskanych wspomnień. Bo one były odzyskane, czuł to w kościach, po prostu to wiedział. I jakkolwiek fascynujące by to nie było, tak również wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Dlatego tak, powrót na zajęcia i ponowne wkładanie wiedzy w młode umysły było dobrą odskocznią. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo tak naprawdę nawet na chwilę nie przestał o tym myśleć. Był historykiem, to było jak spełnienie marzeń, bo mógł skontrastować zdobytą wiedzę, sprawdzić czy była prawdziwa i nie musiał wymyślać do tego celu maszyny czasu. Miał ją w głowie. Wystarczyło opuścić powieki i pozwolić wspomnieniom Marka przewijać się przed oczami niczym bardzo realistyczny film. I to było niesamowite. Czuł się jakby naprawdę chodził po rzymskich uliczkach i przyglądał się codziennemu życiu Imperium, podczas gdy tak naprawdę wciąż znajdował się w swoim salonie, a jaśminowa herbata stygła na stoliku koło laptopa.

Tego popołudnia postanowił przysiąść nad napisanym tekstem, wprowadzić zmiany, tak aby fabuła była ciągła, ale coś go blokowało. Uparte brzęczenie z tyłu głowy nie pozwalało się skupić, więc zamiast pisać wrócił do wspomnień. Znajomych wspomnień, które nie tylko przeżył, ale również opisał.

\- Cholera jasna! – To spadło na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. A raczej wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, bo przecież już o tym myślał, wtedy, kiedy wraz z Louisem odkryli, że już kiedyś się spotkali. Dawno temu, w innym miejscu świata. Tylko że nie to było problemem. Zaakceptował ten fakt, bo cóż innego mu pozostało, ale teraz, kiedy dłużej o tym myślał, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, co spowodowało mały atak paniki tamtego dnia, był przerażony. I zaintrygowany. Bo, to nie mógł być przypadek, przestał w nie wierzyć.

Spojrzał na półkę, na dwie okładki swoich własnych książek. Niebieska i zielona. Namacalne dowody jego małego sukcesu, którego się nie spodziewał. Przełknął głośno ślinę, naprawdę przytłoczony, bo chociaż to wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, miał dowód w głowie. I drugi na półce. Dwa lata różnicy, dwa lata, to były szalone. Ale był pewny, że gdyby otworzył zielony wolumin na którejkolwiek stronie, to, co by przeczytał, znalazłoby pokrycie w tym, co zostawił po sobie Marek. Słowo w słowo, wspomnienie zapisane na kartach białego papieru. Historia złamanego człowieka, która miała być fikcją, powinna nią być. Ale w jakiś przedziwny sposób nie była. A skoro _Wieniec na Tybrze_ , to równie dobrze i druga, ta niebieska…

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało tą myśl i Harry naprawdę był za to wdzięczny. Nie chciał tego roztrząsać, nie chciał analizować, bo nie był pewny jak by zareagował. Na pewno nie byłoby to nic miłego. Ostatnio był zbyt rozstrojony, zbyt podatny na wszystkie emocje i to powoli go wykańczało. Gdyby nie Louis, kochany Louis będący ostoją i spokojem, oraz terminy z nowego wydawnictwa, już dawno pieprznąłby tym wszystkim i wyjechał gdzieś daleko, żeby po prostu się odciąć. Wciąż mógł to zrobić, może powinien. Chociaż uciekanie od problemów nie było żadnym wyjściem. Powinien się z nimi zmierzyć, ale nie miał na to siły. Pukanie powtórzyło się, więc wstał z kanapy i otworzył drzwi.

\- Zgubiłeś klucze czy co? – Liam tylko warknął w odpowiedzi i przecisnął się obok niego do środka, wnosząc za sobą chłód marcowego popołudnia i dwie pachnące jedzeniem torby. Dlaczego Harry miał wrażenie, że jego zbyt opiekuńczy chłopak maczał w tym palce? Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko, był lekko głodny, ale to było po prostu śmieszne. I odrobinę irytujące, jeśli miał być szczery. – Przyniosłeś jedzenie?

\- Tak, Sherlocku, przyniosłem jedzenie – odburknął chłopak, rozkładając pudełka na stoliku. Z grymasem podniósł kubek zimnej już herbaty i spojrzał na bruneta z naganą. – Serio, za marnowanie herbaty powinien należeć się mandat, co najmniej, tyle dobra do wylania. Zrobię nową, a ty siadaj i jedz, bo nie mam zamiaru użerać się z twoim popieprzonym facetem. – Czyli Harry miał rację, jedzenie było sprawką Louisa. Na tym kończyło się nie zmuszanie do niczego. Już on sobie z nim porozmawia.

\- Przyszedłeś tylko po to żeby mnie nakarmić? – Spytał, sięgając po ciepły kubek i upijając pierwszy łyk. Uwielbiał to parzenie w gardle.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Harry już po samym tonie jakiego używał jego agent mógł stwierdzić, że ten był zirytowany. A to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego, bo zirytowany Payne, to prawie na pewno zirytowany Harry. – Dzwonili do mnie z wydawnictwa…

\- Nie. Nie ważne co sobie ubzdurali odpowiedź brzmi nie – przerwał mu, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty tego słuchać. To nie tak, że miał w nosie wydawnictwo, bo nie miał, po prostu aktualnie za dużo się działo, żeby miał ochotę, czas i siły się z nimi użerać.

\- Za to niedocenianie mnie powinienem dostać podwyżkę, serio. Oczywiście, że posłałem ich na drzewo, po prostu chciałem żebyś wiedział, że odpuścili tylko na chwilę. Będziesz musiał im coś dać, wiesz o tym. – Oczywiście, że nie dadzą mu spokoju. Znał te zagrania zbyt dobrze, żeby nie zadawać sobie z tego sprawy. Zawsze było tak samo. – Tak, wiem, to męczące, ale wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że musimy to znieść. I nie rób takiej miny, zgodziłeś się na nich, wiedziałeś, że mimo umowy będą chcieli coś więcej niż wymijające odpowiedzi. A poza tym to ja się z nimi użeram, bo ty unikasz jakichkolwiek wizyt jak ognia.

\- Wiem, wiem. Po prostu, nie mam teraz do tego głowy, możemy to zostawić? – Liam posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, i Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego na jak wykończonego brzmiał. Do diabła, znając Payne’a teraz dostanie cały zestaw pytań jakby, co najmniej, był na jakimś przesłuchaniu, a przecież nie mógł mu powiedzieć, o co chodziło. Nawet, jeśli bardzo chciał, bo bądź, co bądź jego agent był inteligentnym facetem, i mógłby mu nieco pomóc. Ale cóż, przyznanie się do posiadania wspomnień osoby żyjącej kilka wieków wstecz, nie wchodziło w grę, dlatego westchnął cicho i upił łyk herbaty. – Nie pytaj, nic się nie dzieje, po prostu mam gorszy czas. Blokadę artystyczną, czy coś w tym stylu. Przejdzie mi. To nic poważnego. – Czuł się źle oszukując chłopaka, ale tak naprawdę nie miał innej możliwości. I doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Liam wyłapał kłamstwo. Zawsze to robił. Cholerny czytający ludzi człowiek.

\- Bujać to my, a nie nas, Harry, ale niech ci będzie. – Właśnie o tym mówił, Payne i to jego wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie i pewny głos z lekką nutą sarkazmu. Dlaczego do cholery wybrał sobie akurat jego na agenta. A tak, bo dbał o niego, a nie o pieniądze i sławę. – W takim razie jedzmy, bo wystygnie, a później proponuję ci spacer. Dotlenienie się zawsze pomaga.

\- Pada deszcz, jakbyś nie zauważył – mruknął, spoglądając przez okno na strugi deszczu moczące miasto. Miało to swój urok, jeśli miał być szczery. Rozmazane kontury budynków, sprawiały, ze wszystko wyglądało bardziej miękko, przytulnie.

\- Owszem. Ale znam kogoś kto uwielbia taką pogodę i na dodatek działa na twój humor i wenę bardzo dobrze. Tak tylko mówię.

Harry rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, bo miał rację. Jak zawsze z resztą. Może ten spacer wcale nie był takim złym pomysłem. Ale to później, najpierw powinien chociaż udawać, że coś zjadł. Co z tego, że od kilku dni – dwóch tygodni – jego żołądek zaciskał się nieprzyjemnie za każdym razem, kiedy choćby pomyślał o jedzeniu, skoro i tak dostanie opieprz od swojego chłopaka, bo nie je wystarczająco. Bzdury. Już on mu wygarnie. Mieli umowę. Tak spacer to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł. Wcześniej jednak postanowił skorzystać na tym, że ma Liama tylko dla siebie i po prostu spędzić z nim czas, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Co prawda Harry miał nadzieję, na wyciągnięcie z przyjaciela czegoś na temat jego relacji z Zaynem, ale Payne był zbyt bystry i szybko wyłapał jego nieudolne podchody i skwitował je urażonym prychnięciem. Cóż, następnym razem może się uda.

Pośmiali się, pomilczeli, a kiedy za chłopakiem zamknęły się drzwi Harry czuł się w jakiś sposób lżejszy. Wciąż nie podobało mu się, że nie mógł podzielić się z nim wszystkimi swoimi problemami, szczególnie, że ten nigdy go nie zawiódł, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jeśli nie chciał skończy w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa i z ograniczonym dostępem do świata. A tak to by się skończyło, wiedział o tym. Pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i wykręcił numer do swojego chłopaka. Towarzystwo podczas spaceru w deszczu będzie bardziej niż dobre, szczególnie, jeśli ktoś miał bzika na punkcie wody lecącej z nieba, jak Tomlinson.

 

~*~

 

Niall staranie odpisywał na kolejne maile z zaproszeniami na rozmowę o pracę. To było naprawdę świetne uczucie, widzieć, że w końcu ktoś chciał go zatrudnić, ktoś był gotów w niego uwierzyć i dać mu szansę. Naprawdę budujące, szczególnie po tych miesiącach gnicia i czucia się niepotrzebnym darmozjadem. I martwienia się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. Tak, zdecydowanie ten ostatni aspekt był tym, który wciąż go drażnił, mimo że wszystko się wyjaśniło. Poniekąd. Widział swoją winę, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił przyjąć na siebie całej odpowiedzialności. Bo to nie on był tym, który najbardziej zawalił.

Skoczna melodyjka dobiegająca z korytarza wyrwała go z ciągu myśli i całe szczęście, bo kiedy spojrzał na napisany tekst, który miał zamiar wysłać do jednej z firm, okazało się, że wszystkie frustracje ostatnich miesięcy przelał na papier. To zdecydowanie nie pomogłoby mu zdobyć pracy. Nie. Zignorował muzyczkę i zaczął od początku odpowiadać na ofertę. Nie podobała mu się, to nie było to, czego szukał, ale nie był w sytuacji, w której mógł za bardzo wybrzydzać. Brał to co dawali, przecież chodziło o powrót na rynek i dalsze szukanie, dlatego wysłał potwierdzenie chęci wzięcia udziału w rekrutacji. Nic na tym nie tracił. Za to kolejny mail sprawił, że prawie opryskał monitor pitym piwem. Owszem pamiętał, że składał swoje curriculum do jednego z gigantów na brytyjskim rynku, ale zrobił to bez większego przekonania. Bądź co bądź, wiedział, że nie był tak dobry, żeby chociażby zerknęli na jego podanie. Cóż, najwidoczniej się nie doceniał – co nie było nowością, Louis wypominał mu to za każdym razem, kiedy wpadał w swój „jestem beznadziejny” nastrój – bo oto miał przed sobą zaproszenie na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. To było jak spełnienie marzeń i automatycznie poprawiło mu humor. Mała iskierka radości, tak ostatnio potrzebna, zapaliła się ciepłym blaskiem w jego wnętrzu. Nie na długo jednak, jak zawsze coś musiało mu popsuć dobre chwile. A raczej ktoś. Psia jego mać.

\- Cześć Frytko, znów się obijasz? – Oczywiście Malik musiał pojawić się właśnie w tym momencie, ze swoim prześmiewczym tonem i błyskiem w oczach, i oczywiście, to automatycznie wprowadziła Nialla w stan zirytowania. Cudnie. Jak widać dobre chwile trwają krótko. Powinien bardziej je doceniać.

\- Spieprzaj Malik – warknął odpisując, krótko i zwięźle na zaproszenie i zamknął laptopa zanim ta wścibska małpa zdołała zobaczyć, co robił. Ostatnio nie mógł znieść obecności mulata, to było ponad jego siły i naciągało nerwy do granic możliwości. Poza tym, jakim prawem ten dupek wtrącał się do jego życia, skoro sam siedział w domu nie robiąc nic. Nikt nie wmówi Niallowi, że tak wyglądało pracowanie zdalnie. Nie z nim te numery.

\- Niemiłyś się zrobił ostatnio. Serio dalej się gniewasz? – Spytał mulat siadając przy stole, po wcześniejszym wyciągnięciu sobie piwa z lodówki. Wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzał zniknąć w najbliższej przyszłości. Cudnie razy dwa. Pracowanie w kuchni nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Strefa skażona, następnym razem Niall zostanie w swoim pokoju.  

\- Oczywiście, że wciąż się gniewam. – Wykonał palcami znak cudzysłowu, bo on się nie gniewał. On był wkurwiony do granic możliwości i zraniony, i gdyby nie to, że sam miał już dość powtarzającego się schematu rozwaliłby plan Malika bez mrugnięcia okiem. O ile o jakimkolwiek planie można było mówić, bo mulat nie robił nic. Skoczna melodyjka ponownie zabrzmiała z korytarza i Niall ponownie ją zignorował. Nie jego telefon, nie jego problem. Poza tym pośród mruczenia Louisa zanim zniknął za drzwiami pracowni wyłapał coś, co brzmiało jak nie przeszkadzać, więc nie zamierzał tego robić. Jeszcze brakowało tego, żeby szatyn się na niego zdenerwował, o co ostatnio nie było trudno.

\- Cóż, w takim razie naprawdę zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Czy to telefon Louisa? – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, nie mając ochoty odpowiadać na to głupie pytanie i jeszcze głupszą zaczepkę. Kogo innego telefon mógł dzwonić w tym domu, skoro jego własny leżał cicho koło niego? No właśnie. – W każdym razie, zamierzasz w końcu pochwalić się tą ofertą pracy, czy nie?

\- Jak? Z resztą, po co w ogóle pytam, oczywiście, że wiesz wszystko. I nie, nie mam zamiaru się niczym chwalić, bo to nic takiego. I nie powinno cię to obchodzić. Najlepiej by było, gdybyś trzymał się od moich spraw z daleka.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę trzymać się z daleka. To ja jestem odpowiedzialny za powodzenie wszystkiego i, czy tego chcesz, czy nie, jesteś tego częścią. Chyba najwyższa pora żebyś przestał zachowywać się jak dzieciak. Obrażony na dodatek, bo zamiast poprosić o pomoc trzymał problemy dla siebie i ma pretensje do świata, że nikt się nie domyślił.

\- Słuchaj Malik. Wiem, że to również moja wina, wbrew temu, co sądzisz nie jestem takim idiotą. I nie jestem obrażony, ani się nie gniewam. Jestem wkurzony i przykro mi. Tak przykro mi, Malik, przykro, bo zauważyłeś pierwsze objawy w grudniu, ale zamiast przyjrzeć się temu bliżej olałeś to, olałeś, bo bardziej interesujące było prowadzenie gierek z Liamem. I to boli wiesz? Bo jesteśmy w tym razem, czy tego chcemy, czy nie, ale wygląda na to, że niektórzy są dla ciebie ważniejsi od innych. I spoko, rozumiem to całe wasze granie w kotka i myszkę, zawsze to robicie, ale zapominanie o innych nie powinno mieć miejsca. To prowadzi do porażek, a tym razem jej nie chcemy. Zaraz rozwalę ten telefon o ścianę, jeśli nie przestanie dzwonić! – Jak na komendę melodyjka ucichła, ale zamiast tego zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Idealnie, bo Niall naprawdę miał ochotę rzucić w cichego mulata butelką piwa. – Być może zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że nie mam ku temu powodów. Pójdę otworzyć.

Wyszedł z kuchni tak szybko jak mógł. Być może przesadził, ale powiedzenie tego wszystkiego co leżało mu na sercu przyniosło ulgę i spokój. I to nie tak, że nie popierał niewidocznych działań Zayna, póki, co wszystko wydawało się iść w dobrym kierunku, po prostu czuł się pominięty. Tak jakby był piątym kołem u wozu. Nieprzyjemne uczucie, ale musiał sobie z tym poradzić. Mieli zadanie do wykonania i powinni współpracować, co wcale nie oznacza, że nie mógł być zły. Mógł.

\- O cześć Harry, nie wiedziałem, że dziś przyjdziesz. Chcesz piwa? – Przywitał mężczyznę stojącego w progu uśmiechem, bo co jak co, ale Styles nie był niczemu winien, więc nie musiał męczyć się z jego podłym humorem.

\- Nie dzięki. Jest Louis? Dzwoniłem do niego, ale nie odbierał. – Chłopak podrapał się po karku lekko zmieszany.

\- Ah, to byłeś ty. Zamknął się w pracowni od razu po powrocie z uczelni.

\- Mógłbyś po niego pójść? Wiesz, nie pozwala mi tam wchodzić, mały głupek. – Brunet przygryzł wargę nieco speszony, a Niall mógł jedynie wywrócić oczami z czułością. Ta dwójka była zdecydowanie zbyt słodka i większość tej słodyczy bezsprzecznie pochodziła od Stylesa. Istna kopalnia słodyczy.

\- Jasne, daj mi chwilę.

\- Dziękuję Niall.

\- Nie ma za co młokosie. – Rzucił przez ramię i wbiegł po schodach, po drodze zgarniając paczkę ciastek. Musiał przygotować się na niestabilnego ostatnio Louisa, który jak zawsze nie puścił pary z ust kiedy go o to zapytał, a ciastka zdecydowanie w tym pomagały. Irytujący palant. Niall się martwił.

 

~*~

 

Kolejna kartka papieru wylądowała zmięta na podłodze, a ciszę pomieszczenia przerwało zdenerwowane warknięcie. Louis nienawidził, kiedy jego dłonie nie współpracowały, kiedy kreski nie wychodziły tak, jak powinny, a rysunki odbiegały od planu tak bardzo, że nawet nie mógł stwierdzić, jaki on był na początku. To było irytujące, bardzo irytujące nawet jeśli był świadom faktu, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. No i może odrobinę przyczyniły się do tego wspomnienia Aleksandra, które na dobre zadomowiły się w jego umyśle. To przez nie, nie mógł się skupić na zleceniach, których nagle pojawiło się wiele. O wiele więcej niż przez ostatnie miesiące i bynajmniej nie narzekał, bo to oznaczało zastrzyk gotówki, ale jak, do cholery, miał rysować skoro nie mógł się ogarnąć? No właśnie nie mógł, i dlatego podłoga jego pracowni usłana była zmiętymi kartkami, a on siedział i szarpał za włosy. To nie mogło dalej trwać, nie mógł tak funkcjonować. Nie mógł co chwilę uciekać myślami do rzymskich uliczek i gajów oliwnych. Nie mógł.

Jego spojrzenie padło na zieloną okładkę i westchnął ciężko, z całych sił powstrzymując się przed sięgnięciem po nią. Kolejna z rzeczy, które musiał zmienić. Przeglądanie książki Thomasa Alberta tylko jeszcze bardziej mieszało mu w głowie, jakby nie dość miał z powodu samych wspomnień. Ale wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to było możliwe, w jaki sposób ten pisarz był w stanie opisać ich historię tak dokładnie. Chociaż jeśli miał być szczery to była to raczej historia o Marku niż o Aleksandrze i chyba to było powodem tego, że wracał do niej tak często. Miał wrażenie, że może dzięki temu dowiedzieć się więcej, nawet jeśli Harry opowiedział mu wszystko bardzo dokładnie, aż za dokładnie. Wciąż pluł sobie w brodę, że nie poczekał kilku dni, tylko praktycznie wymusił na brunecie odpowiedź. A jego reakcja? Cholera zachował się jak dupek, ale nie myślał wtedy do końca trzeźwo, i miał ogromne szczęście, że jego chłopak nie trzymał długo urazy.

Ogólnie ostatnio wobec wszystkich zachowywał się jak palant, irytował się zbyt szybko i z powodu rzeczy, które tak naprawdę nie miały większego znaczenia. Ale miał powód. Dobry powód, bo przecież otrzymanie czyichś wspomnień nie było normalne. Ani logiczne. Co prawda to w żaden sposób nie tłumaczyło jego zachowania w stosunku do większości – wszystkich z wyłączeniem jego kochania – ale nie potrafił inaczej. Szczególnie, że jedynie z Harrym mógł na ten temat rozmawiać, co robili często, jednak łapał się na chęci podzielenia się tym problemem z Niallem. Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobił, nie chciał wylądować w zakładzie zamkniętym bez możliwości kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym i pewnym brunetem, nie był aż takim idiotą. Po prostu, czasem ciężko było mu okłamywać przyjaciela, kiedy ten pytał, co się dzieje.

Potrząsnął głową odganiając te myśli. Znów to robił, a przecież miał kilka rysunków do skończenia. Dźwięk kropel uderzających o parapet był niczym miód na jego duszy. Jak zawsze, działał uspokajająco, a przy tym poprawiał humor. Louis naprawdę nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy nie lubili deszczu. Deszcz, jego dźwięk, zapach, dotyk na skórze, to było wszystko czego potrzebował, żeby zebrać się w sobie i wrócić do pracy. O wiele bardziej efektywnej pracy. Chociaż wciąż jego myśli uciekały odrobinę, jednak w zupełnie innym kierunku. Chciał po prostu rzucić wszystko i wybiec na zewnątrz tak, jak miał w zwyczaju w młodości. Ale teraz nie był już taki młody, i co ważniejsze, był odpowiedzialnym dorosłym, który dotrzymywał terminów. Dlatego rysował, od czasu do czasu rzucając tęskne spojrzenia strugom deszczu.

\- Ej Louis, pokłóciłeś się z Harrym? – Niall jak zawsze wparował do przerobionego na pracownię pokoju na piętrze nie przejmując się pukaniem, co było irytujące, ale Louis już dawno poddał się w próbach zmienienia tego nawyku. Może kiedyś się oduczy, jeśli wpadnie na coś czego nie chciałby zobaczyć. Ale w międzyczasie powinien założyć zamki w drzwiach. Natychmiast. Chyba że chce przedwcześnie zejść na zawał.

\- Nie, nie pokłóciłem się z Harrym. Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? – To naprawdę było absurdalne, nawet bardziej niż całą sytuacja ze wspomnieniami poprzedniego życia, bo on i Styles się nie kłócili. Co najwyżej sprzeczali, ale to też rzadko. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że byli jedną z tych słodkich do porzygu par, które zawsze dochodziły do kompromisu, ale nie miał z tym problemu. Styles też nie, więc cała reszta mogła iść się paść na łączkę.

\- Nie odbierałeś od niego telefonów. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się po pokrytej kulkami papieru podłodze, chrupiąc ciastka. – Stary, niezły masz tu burdel.

\- Nie dzwonił do mnie. – Louis zmarszczył brwi, bo był absolutnie pewny, że nikt do niego nie dzwonił. Sięgnął do kieszeni w celu sprawdzenia tego ale ta okazała się pusta. Dziwne. Spojrzał wokół siebie ale urządzenia nie było nigdzie na widoku. Naprawdę dziwne. Przez chwilę myślał, że mógł nim rzucić w szale tworzenia, ale od dawna w taki nie wpadł, więc to nie było możliwe. – Nie widziałeś, mojego telefonu?

\- Widziałem. Ba, nawet słyszałem jak dzwoni w kieszeni twojej kurtki. Na dole. – Kolejne ciastko znalazło drogę do ust blondyna, kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Bo, co do cholery?

\- I nie pomyślałeś, żeby mi go przynieść? – Zapytał, unosząc brwi i sprytnie kradnąc jeden z łakoci z paczki, za co otrzymał obrażone spojrzenie. Głupi Irlandczyk, ciastka były jego, on je kupił.

\- Po pierwsze, nie kradnij mi ciastek tylko idź po swoje. Po drugie, nie jestem twoją służącą, łajzo. Po trzecie, mówiłeś, żeby ci nie przeszkadzać, więc założyłem, że zostawiłeś go tam specjalnie. A poza tym byłem zajęty. – Irlandczyk uniósł palec powstrzymując szatyna od odezwania się. Irytujący człowiek. – I zanim zapytasz, byłem zajęty odpowiadaniem na maile z kilku firm, a potem przyszedł Malik i… no wiesz. – Mały uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz, a oczy zabłysły czymś dziwnym i jedynym, co mógł zrobić Louis było pokręcenie głową. Ten chłopak był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Wydawało się, że ciągłe kłótnie z Malikiem były dla niego rozrywką, ale Louis nie rozumiał skąd nagle między tą dwójką tak gęsta atmosfera. Przecież jeszcze niedawno, dogadywali się świetnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nic nie ucierpiało – westchnął cicho. Z tą dwójką nigdy nic nie wiadomo. I jakoś nie wierzył w przeczące kręcenie głową przyjaciela. – Idę zadzwonić do Harry’ego.

\- Nie musisz.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie muszę? Sam powiedziałeś, że do mnie dzwonił.

\- Racja, ale nie musisz dzwonić, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Czeka na ciebie na dole, jako że kategorycznie zabroniłeś mu wchodzić do tego pokoju, co tak szczerze uważam za głupotę. Przecież wie, że rysujesz, więc gdzie w tym sens, gdzie logika?

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś od razu? – Warknął, wychodząc z pokoju zanim chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć. Kiedyś przy nim wykituje, albo popełni morderstwo z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem. Ale to później. Najpierw miał zamiar zobaczyć, co takiego chciał od niego Harry. I ogólnie zobaczyć Harry’ego. Stęsknił się za nim.

Zbiegł po schodach prawie zabijając się na przydługich nogawkach dresów, które miał na sobie, i które najprawdopodobniej nie należały do niego, ale udało mu się utrzymać równowagę, więc nie zrobił z siebie kompletnego idioty przed chłopakiem czekającym przy wejściu. Wciąż miał na sobie płaszcz, wilgotne włosy lekko oklapły i przykleiły się do czoła, a zielone oczy patrzyły na niego w taki sposób, że Louis miał ochotę go pocałować. I zrobił to, co dobitnie świadczyło o tym jak głęboko wpadł. Bardzo i nie zamierzał wychodzić. Zaraz po zetknięciu ich ust, świat się zatrzymał, fajerwerki wybuchły i jak za każdym razem, Louis poczuł, że to właśnie było jego miejsce. To niesamowite, że niewiele zmieniło się w jego odczuciach od ich pierwszego pocałunku. Chociaż nie, to wszystko rosło, pęczniało i wypełniało go ciepłem coraz bardziej i bardziej.

\- Cześć, czy to są moje dresy? – Tembr głosu bruneta zawsze, ale to zawsze powodował, że mały dreszcz przebiegał mu po kręgosłupie. Jego wargi wciąż były wilgotne i kuszące, ale Louis powstrzymał się od ponownego połączenia ich ze swoimi. Później, mają na to całą wieczność.

\- Twoje – wyszczerzył się, bo cóż, to była prawda. Zakosił te wyjątkowo miękkie dresy, któregoś dnia i nie zamierzał ich oddać, nawet, jeśli nogawki były znacząco za długie.

\- Rysowałeś – stwierdził Harry, uśmiechając się lekko i sięgając do jego policzka, by potrzeć go delikatnie, w miejscu, w którym najprawdopodobniej znajdował się ślad po ołówku. Louis był oczarowany, ale to przecież nie było nic dziwnego w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny. Te małe gesty wysyłały go w inny wymiar. Za każdym razem. – Fleja z ciebie.

\- Zamknij się, młokosie. Co tutaj robisz? Dzwoniłeś? Coś się stało? – Zmienił temat, nie chcąc po raz kolejny wyjść na ciepłą kluchę. Był nią, ale mógł udawać, prawda?

\- Matko, czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu. Nic się nie stało. Tak dzwoniłem. I czekam aż się zbierzesz, bo chciałem zabrać cię na spacer.

\- Spacer? Ale pada. – Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej na tę propozycję. Kochał deszcz. Naprawdę kochał.

\- I co z tego? To nie tak, że nie miałeś na to ochoty, od kiedy pierwsza kropla dotknęła ziemi. – I tu go miał. Louis powstrzymywał się przed tym przez zbyt długi czas, by teraz nie przytaknąć ochoczo i ruszyć sprintem do pokoju. Musiał w końcu jakoś wyglądać przy swoim pociągającym chłopaku.

 

~*~

 

Deszcz siąpił nieprzerwanie, kiedy równym krokiem przemierzali opustoszałe londyńskie ulice. Większość mieszkańców wolała schować się w domach, bądź w przytulnych kawiarniach czy restauracjach zamiast zmagać się z typową angielską pogodą. Ale nie oni. Harry był pewny, że wyglądali jak wariaci przechadzając się wśród kropel deszczu, w przemoczonych ubraniach, z wodą kapiącą z włosów i szerokimi uśmiechami. Tak, nie lubił deszczu, zdecydowanie wolał cieplejsze, mniej wilgotne klimaty, ale kiedy ciepłe palce Louisa były splecione z jego własnymi i widział ten błysk w niebieskich oczach chłopaka, ulewa nie mogła mu mniej przeszkadzać. Ciepłe uczucie wypełniało go od środka, rozgrzewając i sprawiając, że mógłby tak chodzić wieczność. Co nie mijało się bardzo z rzeczywistością, bo właśnie docierali nad Tamizę, przeszli naprawdę spory odcinek, ale wyglądało na to, że żaden nie miał ochoty się zatrzymać, czy zawrócić. I tak, Liam miał rację – dlaczego Harry w ogóle poddawał to w wątpliwość – spacer pomógł mu nieco uporządkować myśli. Odrobinę, ale i to było dobre. Ale wspomnienie jego agenta przypomniało brunetowi o czymś ważnym.

\- Czy ty naprawdę nasłałeś na mnie Liama z jedzeniem? – Spytał ściskając mocniej dłoń chłopaka i rzucając mu ostre spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ostatnio jesz tak mało, że to mnie przeraża. I nie patrz tak na mnie, martwię się o ciebie i teoretycznie nie było to zmuszanie cię siłą, więc zatrzymaj ten napar z zielska dla siebie.

\- Mieliśmy umowę Louis – burknął, odrobinę bez przekonania, bo fakt, że szatyn się o niego martwił był uroczy. Naprawdę uroczy i jakaś część Harry’ego nie potrafiła się na niego złościć.

\- Wiem, ale postaraj się mnie zrozumieć. Zależy mi na tobie i po prostu się martwię. Poza tym już od dawna nie spędziłeś czasu tylko z Liamem, więc chyba nie było tak źle? – Musiał się uśmiechnąć widząc zadowolony wyraz twarzy chłopaka. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Automatyczna reakcja.

\- Masz rację – mruknął, kiedy weszli na deptak przy rzece. – Dawno nas tu nie było.

\- To prawda. Ostatnim razem zaraz po moim przyjeździe do Londynu. – Zgodził się Louis i Harry przypomniał sobie jak się wtedy czuł. Był wykończony, a jednocześnie tak szczęśliwy, że to szczęście napełniało go energią.

\- Tak, naprawdę cudowna niespodzianka. Nawet, jeśli jedyne, o czym wtedy marzyłem to pójście spać. Będąc szczerym, było to jeden z najlepszych wieczorów w moim życiu. – Co prawda nie planował się do tego przyznać, ale stało się. Słowa wypłynęły same i nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Nawet nie chciał, bo taka była prawda. Wtedy, w ten grudniowy wieczór był naprawdę szczęśliwy, szczęśliwy, bo Louis był tuż obok i zamierzał zostać na dłużej. Kto by się spodziewał, że zaledwie kilka miesięcy później będzie mógł nazywać się jego chłopakiem? Na pewno nie on, chociaż jeśli miał być szczery, gdzieś podświadomie o tym marzył. – Opowiadałem ci wtedy o londyńskich teatrach.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu kochanie. Jakkolwiek twoje opowieści o dawnych czasach są niezwykle wciągające, mnie bardziej interesuje, dlaczego to był jeden z najlepszych wieczorów w twoim życiu? Wybacz, że to powiem, ale wyglądałeś wtedy jak chodzące zombie – zaśmiał się szatyn, a Harry nawet nie oburzył się na to porównanie. To był dzień po imprezie z Nickiem, oczywiście, że nie wyglądał zbyt reprezentacyjnie. – No dalej, chcę wiedzieć.

\- Uparciuch. – Zatrzymali się przed Tate Museum, światło latarni rozpraszało mrok i dygotało od wciąż padającego deszczu. Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby przygotowywał się do skoku w głęboką wodę, i cóż, podobnie się czuł, bo mówienie o uczuciach nie było wcale takie łatwe. A przyznanie się do czegoś sprzed kilku miesięcy tym bardziej. – Tylko się nie śmiej. To był jeden z najlepszych wieczorów w moim życiu, bo cię spotkałem i powiedziałeś, że przeprowadzasz się do Londynu. Cieszyłem się, że będziesz tak blisko, wiem to śmieszne, prawie się wtedy nie znaliśmy.

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego miałbym się śmiać. – Usłyszał po kilku sekundach ciszy, która szumiała mu w uszach. Zaraz po tych słowach miękkie, smakujące deszczem wargi przylgnęły do tych jego w słodkim, delikatnym pocałunku. Cały stres zniknął, świat się zatrzymał, jak za każdym razem gdy całował się z Louisem. To zawsze było magiczne, jedyne w swoim rodzaju, wyjątkowe. I uwielbiał to każdą cząstką swojego jestestwa. Każdą rozgrzewającą się do czerwoności komórką ciała. Wszystkim co miał. To było jego miejsce. – To słodkie – szepnął Louis kiedy w końcu się od ciebie oderwali. – Jeśli mam być szczery, to też był jeden z najlepszych wieczorów w moim życiu.

Przez chwilę po prostu patrzyli sobie w oczy bez słowa, po czym ruszyli w dalszą wędrówkę, szybko znajdując się przed turystycznym The Globe. I Harry naprawdę chciał to zignorować, nie mając zamiaru po raz kolejny roztrząsać tej kpiny z historii, ale coś mignęło mu przed oczami. Coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał, coś, co nie było zmokniętym od deszczu krajobrazem Londynu. Znaczy, było, ale to nie był ten Londyn. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, bo zaraz za obrazem pojawiły się tak znane mu symptomy, senność, irytacja, zwężająca się wizja. To nie mogło się dziać, nie kiedy był tak daleko od domu, od bezpiecznego miejsca. Chociaż, był z Louisem, nie mogło być tak źle.

\- Louis – jęknął roztrzęsionym głosem. Spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który już na niego patrzył. Patrzył tak przenikliwie, jednocześnie zginając i prostując palce wolnej dłoni. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno, kiedyś doszli do tego, co poprzedzało transy Louisa i to właśnie był jeden z symptomów. – Znowu? – Spytał, odrywając wzrok od niebieskich oczu i rozglądając się rozpaczliwie, za drogą do bezpiecznego miejsca.

\- Na to wygląda kochanie – mruknął Louis siląc się na uspokajający ton, ale Harry i tak mógł wyczuć zdenerwowanie. I coś jeszcze. Zerknął ponownie na szatyna i teraz był już pewny.

\- Ty jesteś zaintrygowany? Ciekawy? Co do cholery? Powinieneś być przerażony, ja jestem przerażony. To dzieje się znowu! – Warknął, kiedy wznowili marsz tym razem jednak ich kroki były zdecydowanie szybsze, praktycznie na granicy biegu. I naprawdę nie było się czemu dziwić, żaden nie chciał odpłynąć w miejscu publicznym, to nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

\- Kochanie, spokojnie, nie unoś się, bo będzie gorzej. Musimy znaleźć taksówkę i dostać się do twojego mieszkania. I bądźmy szczerzy, też jesteś ciekawy. – Dotarli do głównej ulicy, a szczęście im sprzyjało, bo już po chwili zatrzymała się przed nimi czarna taksówka. Po podaniu adresu i dodaniu, że napiwek będzie wyższy, jeśli dotrą tam szybciej niż wolniej, Louis odezwał się po raz kolejny, jednocześnie zgarniając Harry’ego w ramiona i chowając nos w jego szyi. – Jestem przerażony, nie wiem, co się dzieje, nie wiem, dlaczego to się dzieje po raz kolejny, ale jestem też cholernie ciekawy. Przyznaj, że ty też, że ten twój wewnętrzny historyk skacze z radości. No dalej, przyznaj to.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem ciekawy, ale przerażenie zdecydowanie góruje nad wszystkim innym. Cholera Louis, nie wiem o co chodzi, nie podoba mi się to. To nie jest normalne. To nie jest logiczne! – Odrobinę panikował, ale naprawdę miał ku temu powody. Ten migający obraz i epizod jednoznacznie wskazywały na to, że sytuacja się powtórzy, że będzie podobnie jak ze wspomnieniami z Rzymu. I nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Owszem, jego wewnętrzny historyk zacierał ręce, ale on, Harry, czuł jakby świat sypał mu się na głowę. To nie było normalne, nie było logiczne, i był pewny, ze gdyby nie oplatające go ramiona Louisa i taksówkarz, już dawno rozpadłby się na kawałki pod ciężarem tego wszystkiego.

\- Nie jest kochanie, nie jest normalne i nie jest logiczne, wiem o tym, próbowałem to rozwikłać na milion sposobów, na nic. Ale proszę cię, nie panikuj. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jestem tutaj i nigdzie się nie ruszam. Jesteśmy w tym razem, rozumiesz. Ty i ja. – Ten pewny ton i mocniejszy uścisk było wszystkim czego Harry potrzebował, żeby odrobinę się uspokoić. To było znajome, domowe, takie ich.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję – szepną uspokajająco Louis kiedy zatrzymali się pod budynkiem w którym mieszkał Harry.

Czekała ich ciekawa noc, ale przynajmniej byli razem. To się liczyło.


	28. 28. You

To naprawdę była ciekawa noc, chociaż nie tak długa jak podejrzewał. Louis się mylił. Nie żeby było to coś dziwnego, był w końcu tylko człowiekiem, ale mylił się i to go irytowało. Znaczy, nie tylko to, tak naprawdę na ten moment był to jeden z jego najmniejszych problemów, ale zdecydowanie było to irytujące. Niemniej jednak siedział cały naburmuszony na kanapie w salonie Harry’ego i starał się nie krzywić na zapach uspokajających ziółek, które wcisnął mu mężczyzna. Deszcz wciąż padał za oknem, dochodziła może pierwsza w nocy, nie był pewny, bo zegarek wcale go nie interesował. Nie tak bardzo jak to, co stało się, kiedy ich epizod, trans czy cokolwiek to było, się skończyło a w nim rosła ochota na wpychanie cichemu brunetowi jedzenia do gardła i upychanie go kijem od miotły tylko po to żeby dołożyć więcej.

\- To było zaskakująco krótkie - mruknął z drugiego końca kanapy Harry i była to pierwsza rzecz, którą powiedział po tym jak wrócili do rzeczywistości i był zmuszony usadzić miotającego się Louisa na tyłku.

A Louis miał całkiem dobry powód żeby się miotać. Naprawdę dobry i nawet te pieprzone ziółka nie były w stanie mu pomóc. Nie żeby je w ogóle pił. Był wkurzony. Cholernie mocno wkurzony, zirytowany, zły i… smutny? Wszystko na raz a to nie była dobra mieszanka. Myślał nawet o odcięciu się, zrobieniu dokładnie tego samego, co kilka miesięcy temu w Miami, kiedy przez przypadek poznał Anabell, ale nie mógł. Nie było opcji, żeby w tej sytuacji zostawił Stylesa choćby na chwilę bez nadzoru. Po jego kurwa trupie.

Musiał się uspokoić, co wcale nie było takie łatwe, kiedy te wspomnienia wciąż przewijały się przed oczami i za każdym razem miał ochotę uderzać głową w ścianę za swoją głupotę wtedy i swoją głupotę teraz. Przecież to widział, zauważył już w Miami i miał złe przeczucie. Cholernie złe przeczucie i proszę bardzo, miał ku temu powód, chociaż wtedy nie miał o tym pojęcia. Podświadomość zadziałała i całe szczęście, że je posłuchał. Chociaż to i tak było za mało, zdecydowanie za mało i zamierzał na poważnie porozmawiać z brunetem, ale najpierw musiał się uspokoić. Co wcale nie było łatwe, kiedy czuł wwiercające się w niego spojrzenie.

\- Harry, kochanie, musisz przestać się tak na mnie patrzeć, bo to mi w ogóle nie pomaga, a zanim porozmawiamy muszę się, chociaż minimalnie uspokoić, bo w tym momencie mam ochotę wyjść na trzydniowy spacer po mieście. Po prostu, daj mi chwilę dobrze?

\- Oczywiście. - Słyszał jak chłopak się porusza, ale dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co oznaczały oddalające się kroki i to zupełnie mu się nie podobało.

\- Styles, jeśli ci życie miłe przyprowadź swój zgrabny tyłeczek z powrotem na kanapę - warknął nieco opryskliwie i chwycił w dłonie wciąż ciepły kubek z zaparzonym zielskiem. Serio, w jaki sposób miało mu to pomóc? Napary nigdy nie były jego rzeczą. - Harry, proszę po prostu chodź tutaj i daj mi sekundę. - Upił łyk i automatycznie się skrzywił, mając ochotę szorować język drucianą szczotką. Ale jedno musiał przyznać, to ziołowe coś przyjemnie rozgrzewało, a tego właśnie potrzebował.

\- Chciałem ci dać trochę przestrzeni. - Serce Louisa zadrżało nieprzyjemnie na smutek w głosie drugiego chłopaka, bo cholera nie o to mu chodziło. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej go dobijać, ale jak widać po raz kolejny ten epizod zrobił mu z mózgu papkę i zachowywał się jak palant. Przynajmniej zdał sobie z tego sprawę od razu a nie po kilku dniach.

\- Nie potrzebuję przestrzeni tylko ciebie obok i chwili ciszy, bo jak kawę kocham…. - przerwał łapiąc zielone spojrzenie, pełne smutku i to było tak niewłaściwe i jednocześnie tak cholernie znajome i przywołujące te nowe wspomnienia, że jego cały plan uspokojenia się poszedł na marne. - Co ty sobie do cholery myślałeś ty idioto!? - Krzyknął, rzucając się na bruneta i owijając wokół niego jak boa dusiciel, albo jakaś małpka, ale miał to gdzieś. Potrzebował poczuć, że chłopak był prawdziwy, cały i zdrowy i ta przeklęta wizja nie będzie miała odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. Nie pozwoli na to. Nie ma mowy. Nie straci go ponownie w tak głupi sposób nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, aż do momentu, gdy było za późno.

\- Lou, kochanie. Dusisz.

\- I ciesz się, że tylko tyle - warknął wtulając się mocniej w chłopaka i miał gdzieś, że zachowywał się jak nie on. Wspomnienia z tamtego okresu wciąż szalały, więc miał lekkie problemy z określeniem, kto dokładnie przez niego przemawia. Jedynym punktem stałym w obu przypadkach była złość i niemoc.

\- Hej, spokojnie, jestem tutaj, cały i zdrowy.

\- Może i jesteś, ale na pewno nie zdrowy. Znów to robisz, powtarzasz ten sam schemat, co wtedy, a ja nie mam zamiaru ponownie patrzeć jak się wykańczasz. Rozumiesz. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie stracę cię z takiego powodu, nie ma kurwa mowy. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, że nie jest tak samo. Oczywiście, że nie jest, nie jesteśmy w pieprzonej siedemnastowiecznej Anglii, ja nie jestem aktorem, ty nie jesteś specem od dekoracji, ja nie jestem Walterem ty nie jesteś Edmundem, ale do cholery jasnej dokładnie tak jak on nie jesz!

Wyrzucał z siebie słowa nieprzerwanie, mocniej owijając ramiona wokół nieruchomego chłopaka i tylko dzięki ciepłu nie popadł w jeszcze większą histerię. Bo tak, to była histeria i nie zamierzał tego negować. Cholerna histeria. Ale jak inaczej miał się zachowywać, skoro wspomnienie lodowatego, wiotkiego ciała w jego ramionach było aż nazbyt świeże? Nienawidził tego, nienawidził tego, że akurat to musiało wrócić. I nienawidził siebie za to przesadne reagowanie, ale teraz w pełni rozumiał jak czuł się Harry, gdy opowiadał o Aleksandrze. Cholera jasna. Ten ból był prawie nie do zniesienia, jakby wyrwali mu kawałek jego, pozostawiając ziejącą pustką dziurę.

Obrazy wciąż przebiegały przed jego oczami, kręciły się w kółko, odtwarzając kolejne sceny raz po raz i tak bardzo chciał je wyrzucić z głowy, wyciąć, zmiąć podpalić i utopić popioły w rzece. Ale nie mógł, czuł jak powoli zagnieżdżają się, stają integralną częścią jego własnych wspomnień i to było przerażające. Bo tak samo jak te dwa tygodnie temu, wiedział, że były prawdziwe. Nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać, rozważać, analizować. Należały do niego i to było chore, nienaturalne, dziwne. Ale najbardziej właśnie przerażające i bolesne. Louis nie należał do miękkich ludzi - poza momentami, kiedy był z Harrym oczywiście - i do problemów podchodził z chłodną logiką, ale to go przerosło. Nie spodziewał się, że cokolwiek w życiu doprowadzi go do podobnego stanu, małej rozdygotanej kulki miotającej się w złości i strachu. Cóż mylił się. I to było bardzo irytujące.

Nie wiedział ile czasu spędził po prostu trzymając w ramionach bruneta, który delikatnie gładził go po plecach, przynosząc ulgę i pokazując, że wciąż był. Żywy. Ciepły. Prawdziwy. Na wyciągnięcie ręki. Po prostu owijał się tym uczuciem, tym ciepłem i bliskością, starając się rozgrzać skostniałe wnętrze, upewniając się, że nie ma żadnej dziury. Nie było, ale wciąż czuł się wystarczająco niepewnie po swoim mini ataku histerii, że nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nawet, kiedy wyplątał się z ciepłych objęć swojego chłopaka i zabrał ich kubki do kuchni, wylewając zimną zawartość i przygotowując - automatycznie - dwie jaśminowe herbaty, nie powiedział nic. Nie był w stanie. Czuł się za bardzo rozstrojony. Potrzebował wyjść, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, bo równie mocno, o ile nie bardziej, potrzebował w tym momencie Harry’ego. A Harry na pewno potrzebował jego i herbaty. Więc to właśnie zrobił, postawił parujące kubki na stoliku i wtulił się w ciepły bok mężczyzny, który właśnie odkładał swój telefon na oparcie. Patrzył w ciszy jak ten sięgał po kubek i brał pierwszy, wrzący łyk, a jego umysł uspokajał się powoli. W końcu. Cisza i Harry wciąż będący Harrym, były najlepszym lekarstwem. Nawet, jeśli wciąż był przerażony, nawet, jeśli ból po stracie był nie do zniesienia, te ramiona, to ciepło ten zapach były wszystkim, czego potrzebował.

\- Napisałem do Westa, że jutro nas nie będzie, opisując dość barwnie skutki jedzenia kebabów z podejrzanych miejsc. - Głos bruneta był spokojny, przyjemnie zachrypnięty i Louis go uwielbiał. Po ciszy, był to najlepszy dźwięk na świecie. Dźwięk, którego mógłby słuchać przez wieczność. I niech go piekło pochłonie, ale właśnie taki miał zamiar.

\- Napisałeś do naszego szefa, że struliśmy się fast foodem, dlatego nie pojawimy się w pracy? - Spytał cicho, kreśląc niewidzialne wzory na piersi chłopaka.

\- No tak.

\- To najgłupsza wymówka, jaką słyszałem, ale dziękuję. Jesteś najlepszy. - Uniósł głowę całując miękki policzek, po czym ponownie wtulił się w jego bok, czując oplatające go ramię. Pójście jutro do pracy zdecydowanie było ponad jego siły. Czuł się zmęczony, wykończony psychicznie, a nic bardziej by go nie dobiło niż korytarze pełne rozwrzeszczanych studentów. No i czuł dziwną potrzebę bycia blisko Harry’ego, nie żeby mu to nie pasowało.

\- Zrobiłeś sobie herbatę? - Spytał Styles po chwili kojącej ciszy i Louis kochał to, że mężczyzna potrafił dać mu to, czego potrzebował. Czuł się taki mały, taki bezbronny i nienawidził takiego wydania siebie, ale nie bardzo mógł coś na to poradzić. Potrzebował zapewnienia, że tamto minęło, a najlepszym sposobem był jego chłopak tuż obok, ciepły i żywy. I rozmowa, ale na nią zdecydowanie nie miał siły.

\- Tak - przytaknął automatycznie nawet nie kwestionując tego, co powiedział brunet. Bo tak, zrobił dwie herbaty. I to było dziwne, ale cholera, wciąż był rozchwiany, niestabilny i nikt nie mógł go winić za to małe zaćmienie umysłu. Herbata była najmniej ważną rzeczą w tym momencie.

\- Zamierzasz ją wypić?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem - mruknął, podnosząc się jednak i upijając łyk z kubka. Nie, dalej tego nie lubił, czyli nie było tak źle. Ale powinien się przyzwyczajać, w końcu brunet obiecał mu to, jako karę, za wmuszanie jedzenia, a to właśnie zamierzał robić. Niewielka niedogodność, jeśli miał być szczery.

\- Będziemy teraz rozmawiać?

\- Nie, teraz będziemy spać. - Ułożył się wygodniej przymykając oczy, bo sen był dobrym planem. Wszystko mu się ułoży w głowie, logiczne myślenie wróci i być może przestanie mieć ochotę na odcięcie. Tak, sen był zdecydowanie najlepszym wyjściem.

\- Rozumiem, że mam cię zanieść do łóżka.

\- Jeśli dasz radę chuderlaku. - Zdecydowanie było z nim lepiej, skoro nawet sarkazm wrócił. Tak, będzie dobrze. Po prostu potrzebuje się uspokoić.

\- Louis - westchnął ciężko Harry, ale nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Nie będzie o tym teraz rozmawiać. Nie ma kurwa mowy. Nie kiedy był o krok od załamania nerwowego, a tego nikt by nie chciał, bo wtedy naprawdę by wyszedł i spędził przynajmniej trzy dni na bezcelowych chodzeniu po mieście. Albo pod jakimś mostem zapijając smutki. Żadna z opcji nie była dobra. Ale sen był, więc tego się trzymał.

\- Jutro, kochanie. Teraz wypijmy to zielsko i chodźmy spać.

\- Dobrze.

 

~*~

 

Harry już od kilku minut wpatrywał się we wciąż śpiącego chłopaka nie mogąc się nadziwić jak ktoś tak piękny mógłby zainteresować się właśnie nim. Bo Louis był piękny, w każdym aspekcie. Piękny z zewnątrz i piękny wewnątrz. I po wczorajszej nocy, przerażającej nocy, która zakończyła się tak niespodziewanie, Harry wiedział, że nie było już wyjścia bo wpadł naprawdę głęboko. Kiedy zobaczył jak roztrzęsiony był chłopak, jak się miotał, jak histeryzował, jak ściskał go z całych sił był przerażony. To on był tego powodem i bolało go serce, bolało go wszystko kiedy patrzył w rozszalałe oczy, chcąc po prostu zabrać cały ten ból, całe to cierpienie złość i smutek, zabrać je od szatyna, bo on sam mógł je znieść byleby tylko on był szczęśliwy. Widzenie tego silnego mężczyzny w takim stanie, tak bezbronnego, było gorsze niż cokolwiek co przeżył wcześniej, było gorsze od tych dni bo po śmierci Aleksandra. I nie chciał nigdy więcej oglądać czegoś podobnego, nigdy.

Dlatego trochę wbrew sobie sięgnął po telefon i spojrzał na godzinę. Dochodziła dziesiąta i dziwnie było wciąż leżeć o tej porze w łóżku w tygodniu, ale wiedział, że obaj tego potrzebowali. I kiedy klikał w aplikację, której nigdy wcześniej nie użył, to również było dziwne uczucie. Bo nie robił tego dla siebie, robił to dla wtulonego w niego mężczyzny, którego zmierzwiona grzywka opadała na zamknięte powieki. Były wciąż lekko opuchnięte od tych napadów płaczu, które targały nim kilka razy w ciągu nocy, i Harry miał nadzieję, że Louis nie będzie tego pamiętał. Nie byłby zadowolony ze swojego zachowania, z okazania słabości, był na to zbyt dumny i to było urocze. I piękne.

\- Gapisz się. - Usłyszał cichy szept gdzieś z okolicy swojej klatki piersiowej i naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że szatyn obudzi się tak szybko.

\- Mam na co - mruknął, muskając opuszkami palców linię jego szczęki, przenosząc się chwile później na kości policzkowe. Naprawdę, jego twarz musiała być wyrzeźbiona przez jakiegoś mistrza. - Jesteś piękny.

\- Nie jestem. Jestem rozmemłany, rozczochrany, rozchwiany i pewnie jeszcze kilka innych epitetów opisujących mój stan, ale żaden z nich na pewno nie brzmi jak piękny. - Czyli było już lepiej, skoro ta nieco sarkastyczna strona chłopaka wróciła. Dobrze. To oznaczało, że mógł odetchnąć. Bo martwił się, cholernie się martwił, że wspomnienia której pojawiły się poprzedniej nocy w jakiś sposób trwale wpłyną na Louisa. Na szczęście, póki co wyglądało na to, że nic podobnego nie miało miejsca. Dobrze, bo Harry naprawdę nie wiedziałby co zrobić i pewnie zachowałby się jak wczoraj, zastygając w bezruchu przez zdecydowanie zbyt długi czas. Cóż, tłumaczyć mógł się tylko szokiem, bo nigdy nie widział takiej desperacji u Louisa. I miał nadzieję więcej nie być tego świadkiem. Je

\- Głupiutki. - Przycisnął usta do miękkich włosów chłopaka i owinął go ciaśniej ramieniem. Lubił to jak do siebie pasowali. Naprawdę lubił. Byli jak dwa kawałki układanki, które tylko razem mogły być kompletne. Pokręcone, ale prawdziwe. - Jesteś najpiękniejszym stworzeniem na świecie.

\- Powiedział najpiękniejszy człowiek we wszechświecie - odpowiedział szybko Louis i wtulił się w niego mocniej. Prawie tak samo mocno jak w nocy, kiedy emocje wciąż w nim buzowały. I Harry to rozumiał, nawet jeśli po raz kolejny nie mógł złapać oddechu. Szatyn tego potrzebował, on z resztą też, ale to była sprawa drugorzędna. Jak proste było stawianie kogoś innego na pierwszym miejscu? Bardzo proste.

\- Nie do końca ci wierzę. Aktorzy umieją grać, ale mimo wszystko dziękuję. - Cóż, nie był to najsubtelniejszy sposób na zaczęcie niewygodnego tematu, ale mówi się trudno. Te słowa padły niemal automatycznie, jakby powtarzał je wielokrotnie i tak właśnie było. I wiedział, że Louis zrozumiał aluzję, bo lekko się spiął, ale dalej pozostawał cicho. Musieli porozmawiać, im szybciej tym lepiej, chociaż naprawdę nie chciał naciskać. Nie po reakcji chłopaka z poprzedniej nocy. - Lou?

\- Byłem aktorem - mruknął w końcu szatyn, a Harry w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby kolejna histeria miała nastąpić, ale nie powinien się jeszcze cieszyć. Wszystko było możliwe.

\- Byłeś. Jednym z lepszych o ile się nie mylę - przytaknął, bo taka była prawda. Jego wspomnienia może nie były najdokładniejsze, ale bardzo dobrze pamiętał Louisa na drewnianej scenie wygłaszającego swoje kwestie i zdobywającego tłum charyzmą. I nie tylko tłum, bo on sam za każdym razem był oczarowany. Znaczy, Edmund był, kiedy ukradkiem go obserwował zamiast pracować.

\- Przestań, wcale nie byłem taki dobry - fuknął szatyn po raz kolejny zaprzeczając szczerym słowom Harry’ego. Uparty, mały głupek nieumiejący przyjmować komplementów. Uszczypnął go. I Louis oczywiście mu oddał, więc przez chwilę po prostu wzajemnie się zaczepiali, chichotając, aż opadli znów na poduszki, lekko zdyszani.

\- Występowałeś w The Globe. Byłeś dobry. - Bardzo dobry. To naprawdę było niezwykłe, posiadać wspomnienia z tamtych czasów. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, wyobrażając go sobie z bródką i wąsami, z białym kołnierzykiem pod szyją i w pompiastych spodniach. Nie, nie wyobrażając, przypominając sobie, jak wtedy wyglądał. Jak się poruszał, jak modulował głos, żeby wyciągnąć jak najwięcej z granej postaci. I pamiętał jak uwielbiał na niego patrzeć zza kulis. Jak zapominał o całym świecie. - Oglądanie cię było moim ulubionym zajęciem.

\- Wiem, szukałem cię za każdym razem. - Głos Louisa był odległy, jakby na chwilę przeniósł się na drewniane deski teatru, przed oczy gawiedzi, wtedy kiedy Londyn nie wchłonął jeszcze drugiej strony rzeki ograniczając się do swoich murów. Do czasów gdy bycie aktorem nie było dochodowym zajęciem, ale przynosiło wiele przywilejów. I Harry wiedział co nadchodzi, wiedział i wcale nie obawiał się tego pytania. Bo owszem, być może na początku, zaraz po powrocie do rzeczywistości, był przestraszony i skołowany, ale później to się uspokoiło i był gotowy na pretensje Louisa. Ale tych pretensji nie było, był za to cichy głos, wyprany z emocji. - Wyjaśnij mi dlaczego znów to robisz.

\- Nie… Louis… - westchnął ciężko, bo na to nie było poprawnej odpowiedzi i nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Miały być wyrzuty, upomnienia, nie to. Na to nie był przygotowany. Tłumaczenie czynów Edmunda było dużo łatwiejsze, niż próba wytłumaczenia tego, co działo się teraz. A Louis pytał o teraz. - To nie tak - mruknął w końcu, bo wiedział co powiedzieć. Wszystkie słowa wydawały się być niewłaściwe, nieodpowiednie, źle układające się na języku.

\- A jak? - Harry naprawdę nie lubił kiedy Louis używał takiego tonu, bezosobowego, chłodnego, ale rozumiał. To najprawdopodobniej była jakaś strategia, żeby nie wybuchnąć jak poprzedniej nocy. Mimo wszystko, nie podobało mu się to. Chociaż rozumiał. W pewnym sensie.

\- Chodzi ci o jedzenie, prawda? - Obrócił głowę w stronę szatyna, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak twardo wpatruje się w sufit, zaciskając przy tym szczękę. Czyli miał rację, chłopak starał się utrzymać spokój.

\- Tak. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić, zanim przywiążę cię do łóżka i zacznę karmić na siłę? Bo jak kawę kocham mam na to ogromną ochotę. Kurewską wręcz. - Gdyby sytuacja była inna, pomysł wiązania wcale nie wydałby się taki zły.

\- Lou, rozumiem cię, naprawdę cię rozumiem, ale to nie jest to samo. - Wiedział, że to nie było dobre wytłumaczenie, ale nie było go stać na lepsze. Nie miał lepszego. Jedyne co wiedział, to, to, że było inaczej.

\- Nie jest to samo? Chcesz powiedzieć mi, że tylko mi się wydaje od dłuższego czasu, że jesz dużo mniej niż powinieneś. Zupełnie jak wtedy. I tylko mi się wydaje, że usiłujesz nas wszystkich wkręcić, mnie wkręcić. Tak jak wtedy. I to tylko moje przywidzenia, że nie traktujesz tego jako problemu. Zapewne tak jak wtedy. Ach, no i przede wszystkim, tylko mi się wydaje, że dostałem pieprzone wspomnienia, twojego wychudzonego niewiele bardziej niż teraz, martwego ciała w moich ramionach prawda? Ale tak, to nie jest to samo, skądże znowu. To powiedz mi Harry, jak to jest tym razem, jaka jest różnica między tobą a Edmundem?

\- Wtedy nie jadłem, bo oddawałem wszystko mamie i siostrze. Musiałem o nie dbać po tym jak ojciec nas zostawił. Nie mów, że tego nie rozumiesz. Wiesz jak to wtedy wyglądało. Nie myślałem o sobie, nie byłem ważny. - To stało się w ułamku sekundy. Jedno mrugnięcie wystarczyło, żeby Louis znalazł się na nim, oddychając ciężko a w jego oczach szalała istna furia. Czysta, nieokiełznana złość, która powinna przerażać, ale Harry się nie bał. Nie miał czego. To był Louis, jego zdenerwowany i zraniony Louis. Nie lubił go takiego, nie chciał go takiego widzieć.

\- Byłeś ważny, ty cholerny idioto. Byłeś. Jesteś. Będziesz. Zawsze. Więc nie wkurwiaj mnie, przestań wymyślać wymówki, owijać w bawełnę i zachowywać się jakbyś odpowiadał na moje pytanie tylko powiedz, dlaczego tym razem jest inaczej. Dlaczego twoje niejedzenie z teraz jest inne od niejedzenia wtedy. W obu przypadkach miałeś wybór i w obu przypadkach robisz dokładnie to samo. Jaka jest różnica? Co jest w stanie uspokoić mnie na tyle, bym mógł ze spokojem serca przestać wciąż odtwarzać moment kiedy cię znalazłem i zastanawiać się czy i tym razem tak będzie? Co Harry? - Brunet milczał, wpatrując się w emocje na twarzy Louisa. Istna plątanina w której złość, ból i przerażenie mieszały się ze sobą. Chciał to od niego zabrać, chciał widzieć uśmiech i błyszczące oczy a nie zmarszczone czoło i rozbiegane spojrzenie. Chciał łagodnego głosu, nie warczenia. - Odpowiedz. - Tym razem szepnął szatyn brzmiąc na tak zdesperowanego, tak przerażonego, tak kruchego. I Harry już wiedział, co było inne. Nie chodziło o sytuacje, nie chodziło o czasy, nie chodziło o powody. To wszystko nie było ważne. Ten Louis, wiszący nad nim i tak przejęty, ta jego odsłona była wszystkim czego potrzebował, żeby znaleźć różnicę.

\- Ty.

\- Co?

\- Ty - powtórzył pewnie, bo przecież to było oczywiste. Jego wspomnienia, jego myśli z tamtej epoki, to wszystko było tak różne od tych z teraz. I to właśnie Tomlinson był tym elementem, którego brakowało wtedy. Teraz jedynie musiał to dobrze wytłumaczyć. - Walter zawsze był dla Edmunda wzorem, niedoścignionym marzeniem, które można było podziwiać na odległość a przy odrobinie szczęścia nawet z całkiem bliska. Tak, był ciągle obok, ale tak jakby go nie było, bo patrzył ale nie widział, tak jakby Edmund był tylko i wyłącznie pracownikiem teatru. Krótkie wymiany zdań i tyle, nic głębszego. Marzenie na wyciągnięcie ręki, a mimo wszystko odległe. Zakazane. Nieakceptowane. Nie było go obok, nie widział, ale ty Louis, ty jesteś, ty widzisz. To jest ta różnica, element zmieniający wszystko. - Wyciągnął dłoń, łagodnie umieszczając ją na zaczerwienionym od gniewu policzku szatyna. - Nie jesteś marzeniem, nie jesteś nieosiągalny. Jesteś tutaj. Przejmujesz się, zauważasz, martwisz. Dlatego jest inaczej. Dlatego zamówiłem to cholerne śniadanie, które powinno tu być już jakiś czas temu. Bo chcę, żeby było lepiej. Dla ciebie i dla siebie. Dla nas.

\- Ty cholerny, ckliwy idioto. - Było ostatnim co usłyszał, zanim miękkie wargi zderzyły się z tymi jego w wygłodniałym pocałunku pełnym uczuć. Uczuć, które tak ciężko było ubrać w słowa, chociaż i one ciążyły na końcu języka. Ale nie bardzo miał okazję się nad nimi dłużej zastanowić, te usta były zbyt rozpraszające, Louis był zbyt rozpraszający i absorbujący. I był, dopóki nie odsunął się na dźwięk natarczywego dzwonka do drzwi. - Naprawdę zamówiłeś śniadanie?

\- Tak, ale zdecydowanie mogę z niego teraz zrezygnować.

\- Po moim trupie. Leż, nie waż się ruszyć. Zaraz je przyniosę i osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś zjadł odpowiednią ilość. - Harry’emu udało się jeszcze lekko musnąć usta szatyna zanim ten zwinnie wstał. Mała wredota.

\- Nie wspominałeś czegoś o przykuciu mnie do łóżka? - Jęknął w ostatniej próbie przekonania szatyna by został, ale na marne więc opadł na poduszki i pogratulował sobie w duchu dobrego rozegrania tej sytuacji. Co prawda powinni jeszcze porozmawiać, ale to później, jak ta frustracja z niego zejdzie i Louis do końca przekona się, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Bo będzie.

\- Nie tym razem kochanie, kajdanki mam u siebie. Nie ruszaj się.

\- Nie zamierzam.

 

~*~

Liam próbował po raz kolejny dodzwonić się do Harry’ego, ale ponownie odezwała się poczta głosowa. To było irytujące nie móc się skontaktować z własnym szefem i przyjacielem, bo ten postanowił zrobić sobie wolne w tygodniu. I to nie tak, że umawiali się na dzisiaj albo mieli coś konkretnego do załatwienia w kwestii książki, ale Liam po prostu chciał się z nim spotkać. Podczas wczorajszego obiadu zauważył że coś się zmieniło, oczywiście, że to zrobił. Styles nie należał do najlepszych kłamców. Znaczy, wychodziło mu to całkiem dobrze, ale Liam spędził wieki na czytaniu ludzi, na czytaniu Harry’ego i Louisa, żeby te małe wykręty i sztuczki mogły go zmylić. Dlatego próbował się do niego dodzwonić. Bo coś było inaczej i jako odpowiedzialny człowiek, chciał się upewnić, że nie działo się nic złego. Nie mogło się dziać, bo wtedy ich plan szlag trafi i będą musieli zaczynać wszystko od początku. A to nie było coś czego chciał. Lubił swoje aktualne życie, nie bardzo miał ochotę z niego rezygnować.

Westchnął ciężko odkładając bezużyteczne urządzenie na stolik i sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty. Nie była to co prawda jaśminowa, ale mieszanka idealnie pasowała do jego humoru, który wbrew pozorom nie był taki zły. Znaczy, tak przejmował się Harrym i tym co mogło się z nim dziać, ale póki co wszystko szło zadziwiająco dobrze. Może ta cała szopka skończyłaby się wcześniej gdyby to Zayn był odpowiedzialny za wszystko dawno temu? Nie mógł tego wiedzieć, ale widział, że tym razem naprawdę mają duże szanse na sukces. Realny, nie wymyślony. A kiedy już to się stanie, miał nadzieję, że mulat zniknie z jego życia raz na zawsze. Cóż, to było marzenie.

\- Zamówiłeś mi ciastka. Jak miło. Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Nie musisz być niemiły Niall - mruknął upijając kolejny łyk swojego napoju. Zerknął na chłopaka spod zmrużonych powiek i tak, dalej był zirytowany i zbyt drażliwy. Ile można, do cholery jasnej.

\- Serio? Nie muszę?

\- Nie musisz. Twój przekaz jest jasny i klarowny, nie potrzeba dodatkowego pokazywania swojego niezadowolenia. Łapię. Naprawdę. Sam pewnie zachowywałbym się podobnie.

\- Nie sądzę, ciebie nigdy nie zostawili na marginesie wszystkiego. - Liam spojrzał na blondyna znacząco, bo owszem, było kilka sytuacji, w których to on był tym niedoinformowanym. Paryż na przykład. Ich spektakularna porażka. Ale nie chciał po raz kolejny tego przywoływać. Sam miał wystarczająco dużo za uszami, jego własne błędy również były ogromne. I było ich więcej. Dużo więcej. - Dobra, rozumiem. Może odrobinę przesadzam, ale to naprawdę irytujące.

\- Wiem. Nie powinniśmy tego ignorować…

\- Nie o to chodzi - przerwał mu Irlandczyk, sięgając po ciastko i przez chwilę żując je z zamyśloną miną. I Liam nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie próbował rozczytać tego co działo się w jego głowie. Już dawno powinien to zrobić, ale czasem po prostu zapominał, a raczej był rozpraszany. Cóż, teraz rozproszenia nie było obok, więc mógł spokojnie przyjrzeć się temu wszystkiemu. I cholera, tam, w tych niebieskich oczach było dużo rzeczy, których wcześniej nie zauważył. - To cholernie irytujące.

\- Niall?

\- Przestań ze mnie czytać ty popaprany ćwoku!

\- Przepraszam, to czasem silniejsze ode mnie.

\- Gówno prawda, po prostu nie lubisz nie wiedzieć co się dzieje, chociaż fakt, ostatnio nieco zaniedbałeś tę zdolność. W każdym razie, nie czytaj ze mnie, bo zaraz sam ci powiem o co mi chodzi, ale pod tym twoim bacznym spojrzeniem nie mogę się skupić. Pij to zielsko, zjedz ciastko i daj mi ubrać tą frustrację w słowa. To nie jest proste. - Liam czasem zapominał, że Niall również był spostrzegawczy i cholernie dobrze łączył fakty, a przy tym potrafił zachować to wszystko dla siebie. Czasem skrywał zbyt dużo, ale taki już był.

\- Dobrze. Jak wolisz.

Cisza się przedłużała i korciło go, żeby ją przerwać, ale powstrzymał się. Pozwolił myślom płynąć swobodnie. Dawno tego nie robił, bo zawsze ale to zawsze było coś czym musiał się martwić. Nawet teraz był tam gdzieś Harry i jego dziwne zachowanie i Louis mający dziwne momenty częściej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale odstawił ich na bok, podobnie jak Zayna i Nialla, w końcu skupiając się na sobie. Czasem zapominał, że on też jest ważny. Że czasem powinien przystanąć i zastanowić się co jest dla niego dobre. Chociaż ostatnio to nie był dobry pomysł bo automatycznie ciemne tęczówki pojawiały się przed jego oczami. Pieprzony. Nigdy się od niego nie uwolni.

\- Wkurwiacie mnie. Louis i Harry i Zayn i ty. Wkurwiacie. Irytujecie. Doprowadzacie do szału od stuleci. Zawsze jest to samo, tamta dwójka próbująca wykiwać los chociaż nie mają o tym pojęcia, a ty i Zayn krążycie wokół siebie jak wygłodniałe wilki udając, że wcale wam na sobie nie zależy. To męczące. I irytujące. I raniące, bo ja do cholery, czy chcę czy nie, czy jestem wykluczany czy właśnie nie, to i tak jestem tym piątym kołem u wozu.

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie udawaj idioty Liam, bo obaj dobrze wiemy, że nim nie jesteś. - Kolejne ciastko znalazło się w ustach Irlandczyka, zanim znów się odezwał. - Od samego początku wasza czwórka miała siebie nawzajem, wiesz o co mi chodzi i proszę cię, nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Czasem te twoje i Malika podchody były dużo bardziej absorbujące niż Louis i Harry. W każdym bądź razie…

\- Wiesz, że mówi się w każdym razie? Ewentualnie bądź co bądź?

\- Zamknij się. Serio, mógłbyś sobie czasem odpuścić. - Cóż, może i mógłby, ale pracował jako agent znanego pisarza i wymagało się od niego poprawnego używania języka. Znaczy, sam tego od siebie wymagał, ale to był szczegół. Nie chciał denerwować Horana, dlatego zamknął usta na kluczyk, który wyrzucił teatralnym ruchem i spojrzał przepraszająco na chłopaka. - Kretyn. W każdym razie, ja zawsze jestem sam. I to nie tak, że mi to przeszkadza, bo wiesz, brak dram i te sprawy, spokojne życie i w ogóle, ale to cholernie irytujące. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy przez twoje i Malika gierki zapomnieliście o mnie. Przelało to czarę goryczy. Dlatego wciąż się wściekam, dlatego wciąż drażnię Zayna. Takie małe odbicie sobie tego wszystkiego.

\- Czekaj, co ty właśnie próbujesz powiedzieć?

\- Próbuję? Nie próbuję, mówię wprost. Wkurwiacie mnie i mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda nam się to wszystko skończyć i będę mógł w spokoju poszukać kogoś dla siebie.

\- Nie, to akurat zrozumiałem. Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o specjalnym drażnieniu Zayna?

\- Właśnie o to mi chodzi. Naprawdę mam tego dość. Już wolę tą przesłodzoną relację Harry’ego i Louisa, chociaż ta dwójka też ostatnio jest dziwna. Znaczy, zawsze byli, ale ich zachowanie jest jakieś takie, nie wiem, inne?

\- Też zwróciłem na to uwagę. Nie wiem o co chodzi, Harry zbywa mnie półsłówkami, a teraz na dodatek nie odbiera telefonu.

\- Jeśli ma cię to pocieszyć, to myślę, że jest z Tomlinsonem, bo ta łajza nie wróciła na noc po ich spacerze.

\- Nie wiem czy to mnie pociesza. Mam wrażenie, że coś się z nimi dzieje, ale nie mam pojęcia co.

\- Może sobie przypominają?

\- Nie sądzę. Podzieliliby się tym z nami, przynajmniej Harry.

\- Myślę, że możesz mieć rację, Louis też by przyleciał się wyżalić przy piwie. Ale zdecydowanie coś im się dzieje, Louis chodził jak nabuzowany ostatnimi czasy i uspokajał się tylko przy Stylesie. To dziwne. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę, że ich relacja jest jeszcze świeża, możliwe, że to o to chodzi. Nie wiem. Naprawdę mam wrażenie, że sobie przypominają, może jeszcze nie do końca, ale odrobinę. To z jednej strony byłoby logiczne, z drugiej zaś, tak jak mówiłeś, przyszliby z tym do nas.

\- Czasem zapominam jak analityczny potrafisz być.

\- Tak, wiem. Wszyscy o tym zapominacie. A skoro już o analityce mówimy, to dostałem pracę. Zaczynam w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- To świetnie! Gratulacje Niall!

\- Dziękuję. Chociaż wiesz, mam wrażenie, że Malik maczał w tym palce, bo przyjęli mnie praktycznie bez rozmowy. A wczoraj mu odrobinę pojechałem po ambicji.

\- Cóż, nawet jeśli miał coś z tym wspólnego, to jestem bardziej niż pewny, że przyjęli cię ze względu na twoje doświadczenie i wiedzę. Uwierz nawet najlepsza rekomendacja jest niczym jeśli jesteś niedouczonym idiotą, a ty nie jesteś.

\- Tak, być może… W każdym razie, musimy to opić!

\- Impreza? Nie wiem czy Harry da się wyciągnąć.

\- Myślałem raczej o małej domówce, wiesz, coś w stylu sylwestra.

\- To może się udać. O ile nasze gołąbeczki nie zniknęły na dłużej niż tylko dzisiaj.

 

 ~*~

\- Czyli czekaj, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to naprawdę była tylko godzina? - Louis wykorzystał moment, kiedy stali na światłach żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Chłopak na siedzeniu pasażera tylko wywrócił oczami. - No co? To dziwne, bo sądząc po objawach powinniśmy spędzić odcięci od świata przynajmniej kilka dni. To nielogiczne.

\- Nie wszystko musi takie być, Lou.

\- Oczywiście że musi. Świat składa się z równań, równania to część matematyki, a matematyka jest logiczna. Najbardziej logiczna dziedzina nauki. A to co się nam przytrafia zaburza mi percepcję. Nie wiem jak się do tego odnieść, bo nie mam praktycznie żadnych danych i cholera jasna to mnie irytuje - warknął, ruszając gwałtownie, gdy samochód za nimi zatrąbił, bo za długo stali na zielonym. - Palant.

\- Właśnie widzę, że to cię irytuje, ale czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej skupić się na jeździe zamiast rozważać logiczne zagadki naszych umysłów i wspomnień. Ładnie proszę. Chciałbym dojechać do mamy w jednym kawałku.

\- Dalej nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, aby do niej jechać - mruknął Louis sprawnie poruszając się po ulicach miasta. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby zostać w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, zakopać się pod kocami i czekać, aż jego rozstrojenie przejdzie, ale brunet się uparł, i kim był Tomlinson, żeby mu odmawiać? Szczególnie, że odwiedziny u Anne równały się tonie jedzenia, a to zdecydowanie mu się podobało. - Po prostu, wciąż czuję się niestabilny. - Przyznał się cicho, bo tak naprawdę jedynym powodem, żeby nie mówić tego głośno była jego duma. Do cholery jasnej był dorosłym, niezależnym mężczyzną, a w tym momencie czuł się jak rozchwiana emocjonalnie nastolatka. Albo gorzej.

\- Lou… - zaczął Harry, ale Louis mu przerwał. Nie chciał po raz kolejny przechodzić przez tę samą rozmowę, którą tego dnia odbyli zbyt dużą ilość razy.

\- Wiem, kochanie, wiem. To przeszłość, nie możemy jej zmienić, powinniśmy wyciągnąć z niej wnioski. Wiem. Jednak to wciąż boli - westchnął ciężko zmieniając pas. Prowadzenie dzisiaj było katorgą i właśnie o to mu chodziło. Nie mógł się skupić, bo mimo wszystko jego myśli wciąż uciekały do tych wspomnień. Jakim cudem Harry tak dobrze sobie radził? - Wiesz, podziwiam cię. Jesteś dużo silniejszy ode mnie.

\- Bzdury.

\- Nie, poważnie. - Zatrzymał samochód na wolnym miejscu tuż przed domem mamy chłopaka i odwrócił się w jego stronę, żeby móc patrzeć mu w oczy. Te ukochane, zielone oczy, których nigdy nie będzie miał dość. - Kiedy wróciły nam wspomnienia z Rzymu ty przyjąłeś to dużo lepiej niż ja teraz, a sytuacja była bardzo podobna. Jesteś silny, niesamowicie silny i chciałbym taki być choć w małym procencie zamiast rozklejać się jak jakiś dzieciak i panikować.

\- Wiesz, może sytuacje były podobne, ale weź pod uwagę, że Marek miał dwa lata na pogodzenie się ze stratą Aleksandra. Powrót tych wspomnień był bolesny, po prostu później wydarzyło się tak dużo, że ból wydawał się stałym elementem egzystencji.

\- Cóż, w takim razie to bardzo niefortunne, że Walter zginął w pożarze The Globe zaledwie kilka dni później, wciąż będąc zdruzgotanym, bo teraz ja czuję to za każdym razem, gdy zamykam oczy. I wciąż mam ochotę na przykucie cię do łóżka i wpychanie jedzenia do gardła.

\- Masz naprawdę dziwne fetysze, Lou - zaśmiał się Harry, wysiadając z samochodu zanim Louis zdążył wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź.

Właśnie o to mu chodziło, nie potrafił się skupić i chociaż dzień w obecności bruneta nieco poprawił jego stan - przyczyniły się do tego również zamawiane posiłki, które ten zjadał - to i tak był bardziej ospały i ciężko kojarzący. To było cholernie irytujące. To i fakt, że naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego ich epizod trwał tak krótko skoro poprzedzające go objawy były naprawdę ostre. Do cholery, ostatnim razem kartki z rysunkami walały się po całym salonie, a tym razem ledwo miał skończone dwa rysunki. Bardzo ładne rysunki jego i Harry’ego na scenie teatru, ale to nie w tym rzecz. Były tylko dwa, więc musiał przyjąć, że odpłynięcie nie trwało długo. Co było nielogiczne. A może właśnie było?

\- Kochanie! - Zatrzymał chłopaka przed wejściem na posesję, bo co jak co, ale chciał się podzielić z nim tą myślą a przy Anne nie było takiej możliwości. - Przed Rzymem nie mieliśmy żadnych znaków ostrzegawczych i trwało to pół dnia, teraz były znaki i skończyło się bardzo szybko. Myślisz, że to jakaś zależność? Co ja mówię, to na pewno jest jakaś zależność, tylko muszę to dokładnie przeanalizować.

\- Louis - Przerwał mu twardo Harry wytrącając z analitycznego ciągu, na co się skrzywił, bo to nie było przyjemne uczucie. Ciepłe dłonie pojawiły się na jego ramionach i od razu się uspokoił. Myśli zwolniły, cały świat zwolnił, bo ciepło rozeszło się po każdej komórce jego ciała. Tylko Harry potrafił tak na niego wpłynąć. Tylko on. Niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli chociaż pomyśli o czymś co miałoby doprowadzić do utraty tego niesamowitego człowieka. -  Jedyne co musisz teraz zrobić to przestać się nakręcać, uśmiechnąć się i przygotować na wyrzuty od mojej mamy, że tak rzadko ją odwiedzamy. Tylko tyle. Jeden wieczór bez myślenia o tym wszystkim. Dasz radę? Proszę?

\- Mogę cię pocałować? - Spytał głupio, ale to właśnie wydawało się właściwe.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą - mruknął Harry, ale poddał się i pochylił spotykając usta Louisa w połowie drogi i szatyn nie mógł nic poradzić na małe westchnienie pełne ulgi, które wyrwało mu się z piersi. Byli tu, żywi, i nie ważne co pokazywały im wspomnienia jakiś martwych gości. Ich historia tak się nie skończy. Nie było mowy. Louis prędzej rozpęta trzecią wojnę światową niż pozwoli sobie na utratę Harry’ego. Był jego dopełnieniem, brakującą częścią bez której nie mógłby żyć. Nie wiedział nawet jak żył zanim go poznał, to wydawało się takie odległe. Jakby minęły lata świetlne, a nie kilka miesięcy. - Mama nas podgląda - szepnął w jego usta brunet i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na parsknięcie śmiechem.

\- W takim razie chodźmy, zanim wykręci sobie szyję.

Nie zdążyli zapukać kiedy drzwi się otworzyły a szatyn został zgarnięty do ciasnego uścisku. Kochał to. Kochał uczucie matczynej miłości, którym emanowała Anne, kochał zapach tego domu, jego atmosferę i to że zawsze, od pierwszego momentu, czuł się tu mile widziany. To było tak różne od tego co znał z własnego doświadczenia, tak podobne do odległych wspomnień najmłodszych lat, które z czasem prawie całkowicie się zatarły. Uwielbiał to każdą cząstką siebie, kiedy oddawał uścisk równie mocno, ignorując chichot Harry’ego.

\- Ty nieznośny urwisie, porywasz mi mojego syna na miesiąc i na dodatek nie raczysz powiadomić, że w końcu jesteście razem? Co z ciebie za zięć?

\- Mamo, nie przesadzaj.

\- Ty się w ogóle nie odzywaj Harry. Starej matki nie odwiedzić zaraz po powrocie. Wstydziłbyś się.

\- Anne, to trochę moja wina.

\- Och, oczywiście, że tak. Ale o tym porozmawiamy przy kolacji. No już, do środka, umyć ręce i do stołu.

Tak, Louis zdecydowanie uwielbiał całą rodzinę Styles.


End file.
